


Darker Days

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody hates Pip, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love it so much, It's the story in which this fic is based btw, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pip suffers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Damien Thorn, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 147,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: "Todo o inferno está contido nessa única palavra: Solidão." - Victor Hugo.Damien não se considerava uma pessoa solitária. Não tinha tempo para se sentir solitário. Há muitos deveres a serem realizados no inferno que exigem sua preocupação, bem mais do que como ele se sentia sobre qualquer coisa naquele mundo caótico e injusto.Entretanto, como o novo advogado de Deus, substituto após a morte de seu pai, ele tinha grande habilidade de empatia com aqueles que caíam no inferno e passavam por seu julgamento.E, em todo esse tempo, nunca conheceu uma pessoa tão solitária quanto Phillip "Pip" Pirrup.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. De volta do inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody hates Pip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016124) by [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton). 



A Bíblia contava várias histórias sobre o anticristo. Segundo o que suas páginas sagradas diziam, ele era um homem de habilidades e capacidades incríveis. De inteligência vasta e habilidades de comunicação, conquistaria todos ao seu redor com sutileza, engenhosidade e sabedoria e seduziria à todos com sua personalidade e caráter.

Diziam que ele dominaria o mundo com suas habilidades e personalidade gentil, inofensiva, passiva e bondosa. Ele estaria pronto para solucionar vários problemas mundiais, como pobreza, guerras, crises e desigualdades.

Apesar de não ser bem aceito no início, se tornaria o maior governante de toda a terra, alguém com cargo político muito importante e de soberbas habilidades diplomáticas e estratégicas.

Acima de tudo, seria um líder. Uma pessoa com tanto poder que será capaz de liderar todos os povos que pisam na terra para seu destino e prosperidade.

Patético.

Como se o anticristo tivesse tempo para se preocupar com os problemas que assolavam os humanos.

Haviam diversos deveres a se fazer no inferno, coisas de importância mais urgente que qualquer outro assunto que as criaturas inferiores e mortais que arrastavam seus corpos nojentos pela terra pudessem inventar.

Após a morte de seu pai, Damien, como filho de Satanás, foi forçado a tomar o controle dos deveres que antes ficavam responsáveis pelo patriarca do inferno. Todas as almas que ali caíram, sentenciadas à queimar para sempre no fogo ardente e ter suas almas batidas e torturadas até se tornarem nada além de cinzas, agora estavam nas mãos do anticristo.

Ao contrário do que dizia a Bíblia, Damien não era um rapaz pacífico ou diplomático. Tendo sido criado entre as chamas, ele herdou de seu pai um lado incrivelmente sádico e maldoso. Lambia os beiços sempre que podia parar e admirar o fogo consumindo as almas pecaminosas que caíram em suas mãos. Lhe dava um anormal sentimento de alívio; saber que aquelas pessoas que, em vida, causaram tanto mal agora estavam sendo punidas por seus crimes.

Se pudesse se descrever, não diria que era passivo ou inofensivo. Diria que era justo. Apesar de todos temerem o inferno, Damien conhecia o verdadeiro propósito do local: castigas as almas que pecaram e atormentaram em vida. E era exatamente isso que ele fazia. Analisava o histórico daqueles que ali caíram e decidia, por sua própria conta, o que o destino lhes reservava. Frequentemente se encontrava com ditadores cruéis e pessoas problemáticas e ficava profundamente enojado ao ler suas fichas e descobrir seus crimes, todos descritos de forma detalhada e gráfica justamente para garantir o melhor veredito possível.

Uma das coisas que mais chateiam o anticristo nas horas em que deve se encontrar com aquelas almas mortais, é ver quantos estavam ali por um crime que não cometeram ou por alguma brecha nas leis bíblicas e católicas.

Damien sempre dava seu melhor para que todos em seu reino tivessem um julgamento justo, sem tomar nenhum caminho tendencioso e deixar suas emoções ficarem no caminho. Mas como podia haver um julgamento justo se as próprias leis que o ditavam estavam corrompidas? Diariamente, via parar no inferno pessoas cujo histórico estava manchado com o sangue de outros ou com o próprio forçadamente tirado de si. Suicidas, ladrões que roubaram pela sobrevivência da família, peças de sacrifício, um povo injustiçado pela terra, iludidos da igreja, pecadores não-conscientes, nenhum destes era incomum de se encontrar. E Damien ficava mais revoltado a cada um novo que encontrava. Não sabiam aqueles malditos anjos o que a terra fazia com o homem? Por isso diziam que a morte era a única forma de paz perfeita, pois não mais seriam julgados pelas mãos daquela terra maculada e injusta. Todas as suas preocupações e angústias, diziam os barrocos, iriam embora no momento da morte, no momento que seu espírito deixasse seu corpo para ser julgado pela mão justa de Deus.

Mas Damien nunca conheceu alguém tão babaca quanto aquele cara.

Egocêntrico e metido, escolhia a dedo quem entraria em seu paraíso eterno, quem seria condenado a vagar pela terra e quem teria um encontro marcado com o diabo. Houve uma época em que apenas Mórmons eram permitidos no paraíso, lei esta que apenas foi derrubada após Satanás conseguir um exército maior que o de Deus. Seja lá o que passava na cabeça daquela criatura, Damien sabia que nunca chegariam à um acordo. O paraíso era seu lar e ele podia ditar as regras de lá tanto quanto o anticristo agora podia ditar as do inferno.

Embora soubesse que aquelas almas verdadeiramente merecessem o céu, Damien fazia seu melhor para acolhê-las em seu reino. Mantinha-as em um distrito separado dos que eram torturados, algo como uma zona residencial na terra, para que pudessem ter a eternidade mais tranquila possível. Não tinham toda a estrutura que o céu oferecia, mas ele estava fazendo o melhor que podia.

Apenas queria ter mais tempo para garantir o aconchego de seus inquilinos. Sendo o novo encarregado do inferno, ele tinha muitos deveres a fazer e muito pouco tempo. Vivia organizando os papéis e históricos dos mortos que chegavam a cada minuto e estava, constantemente, sob estresse. O fato de morar no inferno não ajudava. Os gritos de dor e desespero das vítimas do destino o distraíam e o estressavam além da conta, efetivamente afetando seu desempenho no trabalho.

Definitivamente, Damien precisava de uma mudança de ares. A atmosfera negativa e torturante do inferno, por estar interferindo em seu trabalho, já não era boa o bastante para ele. Em tempos de corrupção e caos, havia de haver alguém que instituísse a ordem e a justiça, e esse, feliz ou infelizmente, era seu trabalho naquele momento.

Há alguns meses atrás, o anticristo lembrou-se de uma cidadezinha que frequentou por pouco tempo quando criança, na época em que seu pai ainda era vivo. Não era o lugar mais pacífico do mundo, mas as pessoas não se importaram com o fato de ele ser o anticristo, ou que seu pai fosse lutar contra Jesus num ringue de luta livre, evento que jamais aconteceria em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, o que facilitava seu trabalho ainda mais, visto que não teria de esconder sua identidade e poderia usar seus poderes à vontade caso julgasse necessário.

Sua vinda estava planejada há semanas. Alugou uma pequena casa nas partes mais afastadas da cidade, onde teria mais silêncio e poderia trabalhar em paz por quanto tempo precisasse. A princípio, não planejava ficar muito tempo naquele lugar, apenas o suficiente para colocar todo o trabalho em dia. Entretanto, caso tivesse tempo, gostaria de explorar os arredores e ver como aquela população que o acolheu na primeira vez estava agora.

Acompanhado de Zazul, um dos servos de seu pai, carregou suas malas até a entrada da casa, onde Damien se transportaria para a pequena cidade da montanha. Não levava muito, apenas alguns papéis e trocas de roupa. Afinal, com a infinidade de poderes que tinha, não precisava de nada mais que isso. Deu uma última olhada para dentro da casa, para o aconchego de seu lar. Querendo ou não, sentiria falta daquele ambiente cômodo e familiar, mesmo que já não fosse o bastante para o acomodar.

\- Faça uma boa viagem, jovem mestre Damien. - desejou o servo, abaixando a cabeça sutilmente para o anticristo.

Damien nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou as malas de lado para usar seus poderes. Transportar-se por grandes distâncias, por exigir mais poder e energia, não podia ser feito com um simples estalar de dedos e exigia toda a concentração de Damien.

Tomou as malas em mãos e, fechando os olhos, sentiu o fogo e o poder consumi-lo. Os segundos passavam e ele percebia o inferno se afastando e seus pés deixando o solo, seu corpo totalmente envolvido pelas chamas de seu encantamento e tirando-o do lugar que conhecia desde criança. Sussurrava pensamentos incoerentes em sua mente para focar no lugar onde queria ir, caso contrário não poderia sair do lugar.

Ao sentir um vento gelado soprando os cabelos negros e o fogo se dissipando, soube que havia chego em South Park. A diferença era evidente, tanto na temperatura como na ambientação. Aquela cidade era silenciosa, calma, completamente diferente do inferno, onde as pessoas gritavam todo dia, o dia todo. Era o lugar perfeito para Damien trabalhar.

Uniu a ponta das sobrancelhas na glabela e pôs-se a caminhar até a casa alugada, suas malas pendendo ao seu lado seguradas pelas mãos recém aquecidas.

Enquanto seguia seu caminho, tomou tempo para olhar em volta e ver como aquele lugar continuava o mesmo. As casas continuavam todas iguais, uma do ladinho da outra com apenas a numeração e a cor diferenciando uma da outra. South Park era um lugar muito sem graça e tedioso em questões de lazer e arquitetura. Todas as construções eram iguais, as pessoas, unidimensionais, as ruas sempre combinavam e raramente tinha algo de novo se não uma pessoa ficando mais estúpida a cada dia, isso era o que Damien descobriu sobre aquele lugar no pouco tempo que esteve lá. Não se recordava perfeitamente das pessoas e o que fez durante seu curto intercâmbio, mas, comparado ao inferno, aquele lugar era bem mais pacato do que transparecia.

A área em que o anticristo residiria, por ser localizada nos limites da cidade, era especialmente quieta e pouco movimentada, tornando o local perfeito para organizar sua área de trabalho e retomar o serviço há muito atrasado. Precisava de todo o tempo que pudesse arrumar para organizar seus papéis. Embora aquele lugar fosse mais tranquilo que sua casa, Damien detestava socializar com os humanos. Ter de vê-los exibindo suas almas pecadoras com orgulho e recebendo mérito por isso lhe enojava de uma forma que ele não sabia o que faria se acabasse cruzando com alguma situação semelhante. Provavelmente começaria o apocalipse ali mesmo.

Não tardou em chegar ao local combinado, o valor já pago com antecedência pelo anticristo. A casa paga era apenas um pouco diferente das demais. Não era sobrado, tendo apenas alguns cômodos para um preço mais acessível. Era de um cinza sutil, facilmente confundível com um céu nebuloso. Era exatamente como Damien preferia: tenebroso e sombrio. O interior não tinha nada de especial, tampouco surpreendeu-o ao entrar. Estava exatamente como o deixou da última vez que ele e o pai ficaram em South Park: Dois quartos, cozinha, sala de estar e um banheiro, todos de um cinza levemente mais claro que o do exterior da casa - cor escolhida pelo próprio Damien na primeira vez que ficaram por lá. Seu pai, achando que ele estava em alguma fase emo, resolveu lhe dar uma “recompensa” e concordou com a cor da casa.

O moreno respirou fundo o ar nostálgico do ambiente e logo pôs-se a ir ao quarto desarrumar as malas. E, com isso, quero dizer que ele estalou os dedos e foi se sentar na poltrona da sala com uma pilha de papéis e pastas no colo.

Aconchegado no assento, Damien sentiu-se à vontade para se deixar soltar naquele ambiente familiar. Estalou os dedos novamente e conjurou uma xícara de chá quente. Honestamente, não era muito fã da bebida, mas o ajudava a relaxar, então ao menos servia de alguma coisa.

Os dedos folheavam as pastas e as abriam com delicadeza, as pontas trilhando por cima dos nomes e as informações de cada um, como se analisassem um tesouro precioso. Tantas vidas preciosas corrompidas pela natureza horrível dos humanos. Damien se perguntava quanto tempo levaria até que topasse com os malditos que o atormentaram durante a infância. A esse ponto, já esperava encontrar algum rosto minimamente familiar assim que olhasse pela persiana.

A vizinhança era estranhamente quieta. Damien lembrava-se dos colegas de classe fazendo algazarra o tempo todo quando era criança, até ouviu relatos de seu pai recepcionando antigos moradores de South Park que foram mortos durante as aventuras dos garotos. Ele não estava reclamando, claro, pois aproveitaria muito mais seu trabalho em silêncio completo, mas, pra um lugar que aceitou calmamente a vinda da porra do _anticristo_ , ter silêncio era quase um pecado.

Ele não devia estar se distraindo daquela forma, mas não podia evitar de achar aquilo tudo muito suspeito. Ergueu-se de seu lugar após acomodar as folhas no criado-mudo e dirigiu-se até as persianas, afastando poucos centímetros das frestas para dar uma espiada.

Os olhos carmim se arregalaram ao perceber que havia, sim, gente do lado de fora. Especificamente, três garotos mais velhos agredindo um quarto, consideravelmente mais novo, contra uma casa do outro lado da rua. Este estava caído no chão, aceitando as porradas sem sequer tentar lutar contra elas, como se tivesse desistido.

Podiam eles estar de costas para Damien, mas era quase como se o filho de satanás pudesse cheirar os sorrisos maliciosos e desprezíveis. O cheiro de alma pútrida era repugnante e fazia o anticristo querer vomitar. E, o que era pior, a inocência e pureza da pobre alma vítima que estava nas mãos deles, desses mortais vis e asquerosos, vermes que rastejam sobre a terra a sugar todos os seus nutrientes e deixar nada além de cinzas e destruição para trás.

As mãos de Damien, ardendo com o calor de suas chamas, quebraram as persianas com um golpe rápido, sem dó, nem piedade. Pôde sentir os pés deixarem o chão e os olhos carmim arderem com a força de seu ódio sobre aqueles moleques. Não sabia quem eram, de onde vieram, ou o que queriam, mas uma força estranha dentro de si não permitia que ele ficasse parado ali, apenas observando aquela cena terrível.

Não precisou de qualquer esforço para atear fogo nos três jovens, que abandonaram o mais novo imediatamente e saíram correndo. Para longe daquele bairro. Para longe de Damien.

\- Queimem no inferno, filhos da puta. - sussurrou o moreno para si mesmo enquanto via-os desaparecer, o gosto da vingança escorrendo pela garganta seca.

Após alguns segundos, o anticristo conseguiu voltar à sua antiga calma. Os pés regressaram ao chão e pôde sair de casa para dar uma olhada melhor no garoto que continuava caído no chão, embora estivesse dando seu melhor para levantar.

Com os cabelos loiros caídos sobre os olhos, não podia ver muitos detalhes de sua face, portanto, não tinha certeza de lhe conhecer. Entretanto, sua figura lhe parecia familiar, como se já tivesse o visto antes. Usava um casaquinho vermelho de veludo, uma blusa branca com gola alta, levemente suja devido às agressões, shorts jeans na altura das coxas, uma gravata borboleta amarronzada e possuía uma boina de mesma cor caída ao seu lado, com alguns detalhes em preto. Se Damien não tivesse visto almas inglesas com essa mesma vestimenta, juraria que era francês.

Respirou fundo e deixou o conforto de sua casa com a porta aberta, se aproximando do garoto com calma e cuidado para não afastá-lo. Aqueles marginais tinham feito um bom estrago com ele. A calçada antes limpa agora estava manchada com saliva e sangue, este que também escorria dos cortes abertos e coagulava debaixo da pele branca, tornando-a roxa em diversas regiões de suas pernas, braços e, Damien não duvidava, barriga e costas.

Se tivesse apenas percebido mais cedo…

\- Ei. - chamou pelo menor com sua voz grossa. Desde que passou pela puberdade, o anticristo perdera todo e qualquer traço de finura em sua voz. Alguns de seus subordinados, quando estavam tentando bajulá-lo, diziam que ele tinha a voz de um galã de novelas. Para azar deles, Damien detestava novelas. O loiro estremeceu no chão, o braço que o tentava levantar cedendo e trazendo seu rosto direto para o encontro com o solo, provavelmente pensando que era mais alguém que veio atormentá-lo ou agredi-lo. O moreno hesitou por um instante, mas manteve sua postura superior e calma, como sempre fazia perto das almas rejeitadas que resgatava do fogo, e, logo, tornou a falar. - Você está bem?

Os olhos do menor se arregalaram como se fosse a primeira vez que alguém falava com ele em anos e, ao erguer a cabeça para encarar a primeira pessoa que não se dirigia à ele com desprezo, Damien teve certeza. Definitivamente havia visto aquele garoto em algum lugar.

Nunca em sua vida o moreno havia visto olhos tão azuis como os do menor. Pareciam dois lagos cristalinos de água pura. O ditado popular “os olhos são a janela da alma” não era nenhuma brincadeira ou conto. Assim como via naquelas órbitas, Damien podia quase respirar a pureza daquela alma. Era completamente diferente de qualquer outra que ele havia conhecido antes, nem mesmo entre os falsos pecadores que caíam no inferno.

Aquela alma não havia cometido um único pecado. Nem roubo, nem corrupção. Podia apenas ver um minúsculo desvio naquele espelho d’água, mas, com certeza, nada que o garantiria um assento no inferno.

Enquanto o loiro o encarava, sua expressão se distorcendo à uma mais e mais confusa a cada segundo, o mundo pareceu parar completamente para o anticristo. Por viver no inferno, nunca conheceu alguém que fosse realmente de alma pura, ou, se conheceu, foi muito novo para perceber, então era mais do que natural que ficasse sem palavras e sem saber como reagir. Agora, ficar completamente paralisado já era um pouco demais, não?

\- Damien?

O mundo, quando voltou a girar, foi só pra fazer Damien cair com a inércia, só pode. O anticristo foi pego completamente de surpresa ao ouvir o loiro chamá-lo pelo nome. Então eles realmente haviam se conhecido antes.

\- Como você sabe quem eu sou? - arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda confuso.

O menor, no entanto, notou que não estavam na mesma página e, fazendo um pouco de esforço para se sentar, afastou os cabelos da frente do rosto e encarou melhor os olhos carmim do moreno.

\- Oh, perdão. Você não deve se lembrar de mim, não é? - desculpou-se com um sorriso. - É o Pip. Você me usou como fogo de artifício pra entrar na festa de Eric Cartman quando tínhamos oito anos.

Agora sua memória estava de volta. Sabia que conhecia aquele garoto de algum lugar. Pip era aquele garotinho britânico que vivia sentando afastado dos outros, argumentando que todos o odiavam - por isso a origem de seu apelido.

E Damien havia contribuído para esse ódio.

Oh.

O anticristo, com a expressão já mostrando remorso, cruzou os braços de forma a parecer estar se abraçando.

\- Ah, eu me lembro de você. Hum, foi mal por aquilo. Eu era muito idiota na época. - desculpou-se, ao que Pip negou com a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Só queimou um pouco, mas não foi nada demais. - riu, pouco depois agarrando o lado de sua barriga com força e soltando ar por entre os dentes.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Damien, sua voz se exaltando enquanto se abaixava ao lado do loiro para ajudá-lo. Antes que ele pudesse responder, o anticristo colocou um de seus braços por cima de seu pescoço e o ajudou a se levantar, a mão livre pegando a boina do chão. - Vem. Deixe-me te levar pra dentro e cuidar desses machucados.

\- Não precisa, Damien. Não é a primeira vez que isso me acontece. - sorriu, embora o anticristo pudesse perceber a amargura por trás de lábios tão perfeitos. - Eu vou ficar bem.

Damien não sabia qual parte lhe incomodava mais: Pip não se importar de estar machucado, ou o fato de que esta não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. De qualquer forma, não ia deixar que o loiro ficasse todo machucado daquela forma, quer ele goste ou não.

Com um rápido movimento, ergueu o corpo leve em seus braços - recebendo um guincho como reação do menor -, e começou a cruzar para o outro lado da rua. Ignorava completamente os protestos de Pip, que dizia que estava bem e não precisava de ajuda. Afinal, se ele realmente não precisasse de ajuda, conseguiria andar. E, se não _quisesse_ ajuda, não estaria com as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço.


	2. É tudo culpa sua

Pip nunca teve amigos. O máximo que teve foi o rapaz que lhe ensinou a ser um cavalheiro para impressionar uma moça, na época em que ainda vivia na Inglaterra, mas nunca chegaram a ser realmente próximos. 

De qualquer forma, não importava agora. 

Após a morte de seus tios, teve de se mudar para a casa de um parente distante, sua prima Lorraine, que morava nos Estados Unidos. Boatos corriam na Inglaterra sobre o tipo de gente que vivia naquela terra e, até agora, pelo que o britânico pôde notar, estavam todos corretos. Seus colegas de classe eram mal-educados, rudes, não aceitavam estrangeiros e eram incrivelmente egoístas. Alguns podiam parecer legítimos, mas, na primeira oportunidade que tinham, abandonavam seus amigos em favor de ganhar popularidade, algo que se repetiu com o próprio Damien no passado.

Mesmo assim, Pip sempre tentou se manter positivo. Afinal, ninguém chega à nenhum lugar sendo negativo e medroso. Nenhuma guerra seria ganha se os soldados se acovardassem com o medo de derrota e corressem para o colo de suas mães.

Ah, como Pip gostaria de ter uma mãe.

A mulher, numa época quando era jovem demais para ter qualquer memória, faleceu junto ao marido, abandonando o loiro britânico para ser criado pelo mundo. Não se recordava de seus rostos, nem da mãe e nem do pai, mas tinha esperança, em seu coração, de que eles o amassem na época em que estavam vivos.

Então, sem seus pais, Pip não tinha mais nada além de seu sorriso e sua determinação. Estava certo de que eles não gostariam de vê-lo sofrer daquela forma. Por isso, a cada dia que passava, mesmo em meio aos insultos, golpes, machucados, dor e desprezo, Pip sorria. Ele tinha a determinação para levantar quando caía, pois estava certo que esse seria a vontade de sua mãe, que, com certeza, o amava muito quando ainda em vida.

Dia após dia, as coisas ficavam mais difíceis. A vida se provava estar disposta a transformar a vida do britânico em um verdadeiro inferno. Garotos mais velhos o atacavam em busca do dinheiro de seu almoço, seus colegas de classe o ridicularizavam pelas razões mais banais, o chamavam de francês e o esmurravam e humilhavam quando a brincadeira já não era mais suficiente, e os professores o detestavam sem nenhum motivo aparente, encontravam todas as razões para envergonhá-lo na frente de todos os seus colegas. Só não derrubavam suas notas pois ele ia muito bem nas provas, e ele estava certo que reprovar alguém apenas por não gostar dessa pessoa infringia alguma lei.

Ele não sabia o motivo de o desprezarem tanto, não se lembrava de ter feito nada contra qualquer pessoa daquela escola, mas, seja lá o que tivesse feito, precisava arcar com as consequências. Precisava continuar se levantando.

Havia dias que a vontade de desistir era grande. Dias tão difíceis que ele podia sentir sua determinação e vontade de viver escapando de seu alcance, como tudo que já amou. Dias que desejava pegar tudo que pudesse encontrar e fugir daquela cidade. Para longe da casa de sua prima. Para longe de South Park. Para longe daquele pesadelo.

Mas ele tinha esperança. Esperança de que, um dia, encontraria alguém que não o desprezasse por existir. Esperança de que, algum dia, poderia ter um amigo de verdade.

Então, por mais que soubesse o ódio que receberia por ser visto andando com alguém como ele, não podia evitar de se segurar no pescoço de Damien como se sua miserável vida dependesse disso.

Seu corpo todo doía. Aquela não era, nem de longe, a pior surra que tinha tomado, mas isso não tornava os machucados menos dolorosos. Até quando o moreno colocou-o sobre o sofá, não teve forças suficientes para conter o gemido de dor.

\- Dói muito? - ouviu Damien perguntar enquanto se sentava ao seu lado.

\- Para ser sincero, um pouco. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. - sorriu torto. - Pode ser um pouco difícil pra fazer as tarefas e o serviço de casa, mas eu dou um jeito. Já passei por isso antes, então não é como se… 

Foi duramente interrompido por uma sensação estranha percorrendo seu corpo. Há um instante atrás, sentia os ferimentos latejando e o sangue escorrendo pelos cortes e, no outro, a sensação desconfortável desapareceu completamente, a única evidência de que algo havia mudado em si sendo a sensação de ter sido atravessado pelo vento.

Os braços envolveram-se de forma protetora e o súbito frio que correu em seus ossos o fez estremecer e soltar um gemido involuntário, tornando as bochechas claras, rubras de um segundo ao outro.

Damien o encarava com frieza, deixando a situação ainda mais incômoda. Pip sentia como se tivesse cometido um pecado aos olhos do anticristo, mas não pôde evitar, nunca tinha sentido como se tivesse sido atravessado por um fantasma antes. Tal mudança tão drástica em seu corpo em tão pouco tempo era algo completamente novo para ele.

\- O-o que você fez? - perguntou, hesitante, ao perceber o olhar de Damien fixo em si.

\- Consertei seus machucados. Eu tenho poderes, esqueceu? - perguntou e ergueu o dedo indicador como forma de exposição.

\- Oh. Perdão, eu me esqueci por um momento. - encolheu no assento, abaixando a cabeça e evitando de trocar olhares com o anticristo. - Eu só fiquei surpreso por alguém querer me ajudar. Geralmente, se me veem machucado, apenas riem e continuam andando. - pausou por um instante e cerrou as mãos sobre as coxas, tomando seu tempo antes de encontrar as órbitas carmim por entre os fios dourados. - Damien, por que você me ajudou?

Damien sempre teve muito bom conhecimento sobre si mesmo e sobre suas atitudes. Através dos anos, por ter de assumir os deveres do inferno, tornou-se mais responsável e consciente das próprias atitudes, que, agora, impactavam todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele tinha perfeita consciência de como as coisas ao seu redor funcionavam e como agir em cada situação. Aquela situação não era nem um pouco diferente.

\- Como atual governante do inferno e novo advogado de Deus, é meu trabalho garantir que todos sejam tratados de forma justa. Eu fiz o que fiz porque era o justo a se fazer. - se virou por um instante para pegar a xícara em repouso no criado-mudo, prestando pouca atenção à falta de resposta do garoto britânico. - Chá?

O loiro gentilmente negou com a cabeça. Alguns achariam estranho que alguém da Inglaterra estava negando uma xícara de chá, mas Pip não era tão estereotipado assim. Só de vez em quando.

\- Eu agradeço, mas realmente deveria ir andando… 

\- Com certeza voando é que você não vai. - murmurou contra a porcelana ao bebericar o líquido.

Pip rapidamente levou a mão à boca para conter o riso, pois não queria acabar sendo indelicado perante àquela situação. Mas estava sendo um tanto complicado. Aquela foi a primeira piada dirigida à ele sem verdadeiro tom pejorativo em muito tempo.

\- Deus, isso foi terrível! - acabou cuspindo entre dentes, logo percebendo seu erro e tampando a boca de vez. - Desculpa, isso foi indelicado da minha parte. 

\- Não tem problema. - dispensou o anticristo, escondendo o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios atrás da xícara e do líquido escaldante.

\- Bom, de qualquer forma, eu realmente tenho que ir. - disse o loiro ao levantar do sofá. - Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Damien.

O moreno dispensou-o com um gesto de mão, prestando pouca atenção ao som de seus passos caminhando em direção à porta. 

Sendo sincero, ele esperava que Pip lhe perguntasse se se viriam na escola, ou em qualquer lugar daquela cidade maldita. Mas, ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando, percebeu que seu desejo não seria realizado.

Não se pode ter tudo que se quer, não é mesmo?

Agora, o que importava, a razão de Damien estar em South Park pra começo de conversa, era voltar ao trabalho.

(...)

No dia seguinte, enquanto seguia o trajeto familiar para a escola, Damien se aproveitava da escolha de não usar o ônibus para verificar o livro que tinha em mãos. À primeira vista, não passava de um simples objeto, um livro comum de capa negra, sem título e de folhas ásperas e desbotadas. Entretanto, seu conteúdo era algo muito precioso para ele, pois continha todos os registros de seu trabalho. As fichas corrigidas, contatos importantes, ocorrências, o nome de seus protegidos, tudo estava contido entre as duras capas grossas. Não havia um minuto do dia em que Damien largasse aquele livro de lado, pois este era o fruto e a alma de todos os seus anos de estudo e trabalho duro.

A caneta deslizava com perfeição sobre as folhas, as palavras formadas de caligrafia perfeita de tal forma a assemelhar-se à algo partido de um livro sagrado. Com todos os anos que o anticristo teve para estudar na biblioteca de sua casa, também aprendeu a aperfeiçoar sua caligrafia e a forma de organização de seu trabalho. À medida que seus poderes cresciam, acompanhados de sua idade, foi podendo definir como gostaria de realizar o trabalho ao qual foi designado. Por mais que ele tivesse um histórico, Damien detestava ter suas coisas desorganizadas, e, como todo bom advogado, necessitava de acesso fácil aos documentos e saber onde estava cada minúsculo detalhe para otimizar seu tempo da melhor forma possível. Era essa a razão da existência do livro favorito do anticristo dentre todos em sua coleção.

Em menos tempo do que planejava, viu-se de pé em frente à South Park High School, o colegial com o nome mais criativo de todo o mundo. Depois do incidente com Pip no dia anterior, Damien não se surpreendeu ao notar que algumas pessoas o reconheceram, poucos até o cumprimentaram ao caminhar pelos corredores, aos quais ele não ofereceu nada além de um olhar de soslaio. Em cada um dos alunos que vinha o cumprimentar, fosse por reconhecê-lo da época do quarto ano ou por sua aura formal e intimidadora, ele podia sentir a podridão do pecado, próximo demais de si para seu gosto. Passaram determinados momentos, inclusive, em que o anticristo pôde sentir seu café da manhã subir por sua garganta, e não foi apenas uma vez.

Para evitar os olhares e os novos problemas que surgiram, o anticristo passou o horário antes do início das aulas sentado embaixo de seu armário, anotando em seu livro. Independentemente de sua situação estar se mostrando mais complicada do que planejava, Damien não se encontrava em um cenário anormal, passara por condições bem mais complicadas no inferno. A única razão de estar tão desacostumado estava no fato de aquelas pessoas estarem vivas. As almas residentes do inferno já não tinham mais salvação, entretanto, aqueles mortais, que tinham a dádiva da rendição e arrependimento, estavam desperdiçando suas vidas patéticas cometendo atos de forma alguma exaltados por Cristo. Eles estavam pegando algo tão precioso e jogando fora como se nada valesse, ao invés, fomentando seus próprios egos e espíritos podres e amaldiçoados.

E quanto mais Damien se remoia por isso, mais pensava em Pip. Lembrava-se da forma que o britânico era tratado durante a infância por aquela gente desprezível, e, mesmo assim, ele continuara levantando e seguindo o caminho ideal apontado pela divindade absoluta. Jamais caira na tentação da gula, tampouco fora agarrado pela preguiça. Apesar de imperfeito, como todas as criações de Deus, seu espírito mantinha a pureza e a doçura de um verdadeiro anjo.

E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais se sentia mal pela forma como o tratou na época em que estudou em South Park. Aquela não era a atitude exigida de alguém cujo trabalho era de calão tão alto quanto o de Damien. Havia de ter alguma forma de compensá-lo pelo que fez todos aqueles anos atrás.

 _Depois_ , ele pensou. Por hora, haviam temas de maior necessidade de atenção que outros.

E, como um doloroso e cruel carma, o sinal soou pelos corredores, indicando o início das aulas, e Damien, relutantemente, teve de se erguer do chão, afastando a poeira com as mãos, e seguir para a classe junto de seus colegas.

Imediatamente após cruzar a porta, foi cumprimentado pelo infame grupo de Stan, que insistiram que ele se sentasse próximo à eles durante a aula. Não querendo causar problemas no primeiro dia, muito menos perder tempo, puxou uma das cadeiras próximas e sentou-se ao lado de Kyle. O judeu, por encontrar-se em uma situação mais delicada que os demais, não era um incômodo tão grande para o anticristo. Poderia facilmente aguentar aquela situação até a hora do almoço.

Quando a mesma chegou, Damien propositalmente ficou para trás no fim da classe e demorou para entrar na fila, pois precisava rever alguns conceitos. Se fosse continuar mantendo aquela fachada na escola para poder trabalhar, precisava escolher a melhor rota para percorrer. Até agora, escolhera as matérias mais simples do ensino médio, aquelas que ele já sabia de cor e salteado: Educação religiosa, matemática, história, filosofia, sociologia e geografia. Agora, para o resto do dia, necessitava encontrar um lugar tranquilo e um grupo pacato para que pudesse focar no livro escondido debaixo da bandeja.

Os sapatos faziam barulho ao caminhar em direção às mesas e seus olhos carmim analisavam atentamente os grupinhos formados em cada mesa. Não era tão diferente de dez anos atrás; todos continuavam divididos nas mesmas mesas, entre as mesmas pessoas, com exceção de um garoto de cabelos escuros que andava de mãos dadas com um loirinho de cabelos bagunçados, um casal que Damien não havia visto da primeira vez que esteve em South Park. 

Irrelevante! O anticristo não tinha tempo para pensar no que aqueles mortais nojentos faziam com suas vidas, tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar, não importa a forma como o casal contrastava entre puro e pecador. 

Correu rapidamente os olhos pelas mesas restantes, propositalmente ignorando todos os acenos disparados em sua direção. Com um suspiro cansado, desviou de todas as mesas já ocupadas e caminhou sem cerimônia para a única mesa com uma figura solitária. 

Enquanto caminhava, não percebeu a luta que estava acontecendo entre seu espírito e o sorriso que ameaçava puxar seus lábios.

\- Hey. - cumprimentou enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

\- Damien? - exclamou o britânico com os olhos arregalados, surpresos. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você fosse sentar com o Stan e os outros.

O anticristo simplesmente deu de ombros e, deixando o livro de lado, enfiou o garfo em sua salada. Não precisava, realmente, comer, mas era uma das poucas alegrias que lhe restavam naquele mundo.

\- Eles são muito barulhentos. Não posso me concentrar no meu trabalho andando junto deles. - reclamou enquanto dava uma garfada no tomate.

\- Oh.

Um breve silêncio pairou entre os dois enquanto comiam seus lanches. Não era uma situação desconfortável ou sem graça, como os olhares de seus colegas pareciam dizer, Damien gostava de coisas e situações casuais, já que não tinha isso no inferno, e a companhia de Pip, apenas por sua presença, já era bem mais confortável que todas as horas que passara na cidade até agora. Sua alma pura era como ar fresco depois de passar uma hora dentro de um quarto abafado, era refrescante. 

De certa forma, Damien não podia evitar se sentir atraído por ele. Satanás sempre fora atraído por almas de grande pureza, buscando corrompê-las e arrastá-las à sua porta, traço este que o anticristo, embora o detestasse com todas as forças do universo, carregava consigo. A diferença estava apenas no fato de não ser o anticristo a pessoa a arrastar os demais ao inferno. Ele apenas julgava, não era seu trabalho tentar almas inocentes e trazê-las ao lado “do mal”.

Mas esse trabalho, infelizmente, Damien veio a descobrir, pertencia à alguém mais que seu pai: os filhos de Deus. E, sendo o rapaz observador que era, não tardou em notar a forma como as mãos de Pip tremiam ao segurar os talheres e os eventuais gemidos de dor que emitia enquanto mastigava.

\- Pip. - o britânico estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome e, por entre os fios loiros, encontrou seu olhar com o carmim do anticristo. - Você treme enquanto come. Está tudo bem?

A julgar pelo olhar distraído e a falta de contato visual, tinha coisa escondida ali. Damien não era tolo, conseguia identificar um olhar de culpa e preocupação a quilômetros de distância. Mesmo que Pip tentasse disfarçar a situação colocando as mãos no colo e entrelaçando os próprios dedos, isso não mudava o olhar afiado do anticristo.

\- Sim, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. - disse enquanto tentava sorrir. Damien já viu sorrisos mais verdadeiros no rosto de almas condenadas. - Eu só estou com um pouco de frio, não é nada demais… 

Foi interrompido por uma terceira voz.

\- Ei, Damien. - os dois sentados na mesa desviaram o olhar na direção da voz, a qual pertencia à Stan. Ele e seu grupo, como se fossem pais esperando respostas dos filhos, pararam em frente ao moreno com os braços cruzados. - Por que você não veio sentar com a gente?

O anticristo soltou um grunhido, tanto por estar, mais uma vez, sendo forçado a aturar a presença daqueles pecadores nojentos, quanto por terem interrompido sua conversa.

\- Porque eu não quis.

Como se nunca tivesse tido sua presença _tão_ _maravilhosa_ rejeitada, Stan arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho.

\- Você realmente acha que esse francesinho é melhor que a gente? - questionou Kyle ao perceber o choque do super melhor amigo.

Inconscientemente, o britânico encolheu em seu lugar e virou a cabeça, como se evitar a conversa fosse salvá-lo do que estava por vir.

E, como o destino amava brincar com ele e suas emoções, ouviu os dolorosos passos do grupo caminhando em sua direção.

\- Cara, você tem um gosto horrível se gosta de andar com ele. - constatou Cartman, dando a volta na mesa. - Ele se veste igual uma menininha!

O súbito puxão no cabelo de Pip fez o britânico soltar um grito de susto, atraindo mais olhares para a cena que se desenrolava.

Ninguém naquele refeitório gostava dele. Se ele morresse, pouco se importariam, talvez nem percebessem que ele sumiu - apenas os bullies, que não teriam mais seu alvo principal para atacar - e esse sentimento mútuo, compartilhado por toda a escola, livrava todos de justificativa para agredi-lo, seja de forma verbal ou física.

\- Ei! Dá pra calar a boca? - gritou Bebe da mesa das meninas. - Estamos tentando lanchar aqui!

O gorducho franziu o cenho na direção do britânico, suas mãos apertando mais os fios loiros entre os dedos.

\- Viu só o que você fez, Pip? Deixou todo mundo puto!

\- Agora todo mundo vai achar que a culpa é nossa! - reclamou Kyle, também se aproximando do gorducho.

Essa era a maior mentira que Pip ouviu em toda sua vida. De forma alguma seus colegas culpariam Kyle e os outros. Afinal, tudo que acontecia naquela escola, de alguma forma, estava ligada à Pip. Sempre tinha alguma razão para a culpa ser sua.

E, provavelmente, era mesmo.

Quando percebeu os sorrisos maliciosos no rosto do grupinho, só teve tempo de soltar um gemido antes que uma mão pesada forçasse seu rosto contra a bandeja, não só o lambuzando de comida, mas, também, martelando sua pele contra a superfície dura.

Risadas ecoaram pelo refeitório. Por algum motivo, o sofrimento de Pip era como assistir um show de stand-up para os alunos de South Park High School, pois quanto mais machucados ele tinha em seu corpo, mais altas e provocantes eram as risadas.

\- Viu, Damien? - ouviu Stan dizer com uma voz debochada. - Por que você quer andar com alguém como ele? Ele é fraco e só vai te atrasar.

O anticristo franziu o cenho na direção do jogador de cabelos escuros, suas orbes carmim alternando entre ele e Cartman e Kyle tirando sarro do britânico. Ele estava tentando se segurar, realmente estava, pois não tinha autoridade naquele reino para ditar o que deveria ou não acontecer. Entretanto, quando ouviu o estrondo barulho de Pip caindo no chão e o sutil som de um osso se partindo, explodiu.

\- A única pessoa que está me atrasando aqui é você. Saia da minha frente. - ordenou sem tirar os olhos de Stan enquanto tomava o livro em seus braços.

Os olhos azuis desviaram-se de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem perdidos.

\- Eu? _Eu_ estou te atrasando? Cara, isso não faz o menor sentido… 

\- Eu disse: SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!

Bateu o pé no chão, um súbito vento erguendo os cabelos de todos os presentes e atirando Stan e seu grupo contra a parede do outro lado do refeitório, um deles, em especial, tendo a nuca perfurada por um prego colocado de mal jeito.

\- Ai… Meu deus… Ele matou o Kenny… - sussurrou Stan ao cair no chão, completamente sem fôlego.

\- Filho da… Puta… - completou Kyle antes de desmaiar.

Ignorando completamente o comentário e a preocupação dos demais colegas com o quarteto, Damien voltou sua atenção para Pip, que tentava, a todo custo, tirar sua perna presa entre a mesa e o assento. Definitivamente estava quebrada.

\- Aqui. Me deixe te ajudar. 

Segurou o loiro por debaixo dos braços e, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo, girou sua perna para tirá-la de entre as madeiras que a prendia. 

Pela segunda vez naquela semana, carregou Pip em seus braços, ambos seguindo em direção à enfermaria.

\- Por que você fez isso? - ouviu o britânico perguntar em um sussurro. - Podia só ter me deixado lá. Agora todos vão te odiar também.

\- Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam de mim. Tudo que eu preciso é que esses vagabundos me deixem em paz para que eu possa trabalhar, sossegado.

Pip encolheu em seus braços, encostando, sem perceber, a cabeça em seu peito. Os batimentos cardíacos do anticristo eram calmos e rítmicos, muito embora ele estivesse irritado e sem paciência. Era paradoxal, irônico, e só deixava o loiro mais intrigado.

Ao perceber-se ficar confortável, o loiro se deu um tapa mental. Não podia ser mais tolo do que já era. Damien não estava o ajudando por se importar com ele, só estava com pena. Ele estava aqui a trabalho, não para fazer amigos ou pagar de herói. Mais uma vez, Pip estava tornando a vida de alguém mais difícil apenas por existir. 

E, agora que Damien o havia ajudado, certamente se tornaria um alvo também.

\- Não acho que vá conseguir paz depois disso. - sussurrou, sem saber se queria que o maior o escutasse ou não. - Eles não gostam de heróis. Certamente virão atrás de você também.

O anticristo estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Quero ver eles tentarem alguma coisa contra mim. Hei de lançá-los contra a parede mais uma vez. - parou por um segundo para recuperar o ar. - E o que lhe faz pensar que virão atrás de mim por sua causa? Se me recordo bem, eles maltratam qualquer estudante novo nesta maldita escola.

Pip teve que engolir em seco para resistir à vontade de chorar.

\- Todo mundo me odeia. Você sabe disso, Damien. O único jeito de você ser aceito aqui e deixado em paz é se você implicar comigo. - soltou o ar pela boca trêmula. - As coisas não mudaram tanto desde que você foi embora. Todos que aqui foram aceitos tiveram de implicar comigo uma hora ou outra. Se tornou um ritual de passagem a esse ponto. Se você quer ser respeitado e deixado em paz, tem que passar por ele também.

Em todos esses anos, nem mesmo Deus proferiu decretos tão estúpidos como este. Era repugnante pensar que, para um ser aceito, deveriam pecar com outro. Parecia que nunca tiveram nenhuma dignidade na vida.

Damien se recusava a participar de um ritual tão nojento e desprezível como aquele, e lhe enfurecia saber que seu antigo eu, o garotinho de oito anos, teria facilmente concordado com aquilo por apenas um pouco de atenção.

\- Eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa de dez anos atrás. - murmurou. - Pouco me importa o que pensarão ou farão comigo. Não pretendo participar de quaisquer rituais estúpidos que vossa escola ofereça tão cedo.

O loirinho, inconscientemente, lutou contra um sorriso. Por mais que a culpa do destino que aguardava Damien consumisse seu espírito, não podia evitar de se sentir aliviado que, talvez, existisse alguém no meio daquela bagunça de escola que não compartilhasse da cultura de abuso.

\- Ah, e você está errado. - Pip arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso com o argumento do anticristo que, sem nenhum dos dois perceber, apertou-o em seus braços. - Eu não te odeio.

(...)

Ele só queria um momento de paz. Era tão difícil pedir isso? A terra pertencia mais à seu pai do que à Deus, então não fazia sentido as coisas estarem dando tão errado assim.

Não que ajudar Pip tenha sido um estorvo, de forma alguma! Damien tinha uma tremenda repulsão por injustiça; justamente um dos fatores que traria sua ascensão ao poder dali alguns milênios. Contudo, por causa da confusão, não teve tempo de abrir seu livro e conseguir algo produtivo, com exceção do momento em que os professores começavam a dar aula.

Após o início da última aula, foi chamado pelo monitor do corredor para ir à sala do diretor. 

Ele não tinha a menor dúvida de que alguém contou o incidente no refeitório para os superiores, pois, ao chegar lá, Pip aguardava, sentado numa das cadeiras de espera, brincando com os dedos em seu colo.

Ao ouvir passos se aproximando, ergueu os belos olhos claros na direção do mesmo, seu corpo relaxando consideravelmente ao perceber que se tratava de Damien.

\- Hey. - cumprimentou o menor.

\- Hey. - retribuiu ao sentar ao seu lado. - Como está a sua perna?

\- Não muito bem. - disse com pesar. - A enfermeira disse que está quebrada, mas me tiraram de lá antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

As pálpebras finas estreitaram-se sobre os olhos carmim, seu coração começando a apertar em seu peito.

\- Há quanto tempo você está aqui? - perguntou, sem saber muito bem se queria saber a resposta. A julgar pelo olhar de Pip, coisa boa não era.

\- Desde o segundo sinal após o lanche. 

O anticristo arregalou os olhos. Pip estava esperando naquela cadeira desde a hora do lanche? Isso foi há quase quatro horas atrás!

\- E deixaram você aqui fora todo esse tempo? 

\- Oh, não. Não, não, não, não, não foi isso que aconteceu. O diretor me chamou pra conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

Ah, como Pip queria que aquilo tivesse sido uma conversa.

Assim como todos os outros, o diretor também o odiava. Ouviu que o que veio antes dele abandonou o emprego para passar tempo com a namorada - agora, esposa - e colocaram o atual em seu lugar, e ele não gostava de desistentes. Era um homem revoltado com a vida e que usava de toda e qualquer oportunidade para punir os alunos, argumentando que isso melhoraria a disciplina e impediria-os de fazer bagunça e reprovar na vida.

E, de todos os seus alvos, Pip era o seu favorito.

Fraco demais pra lutar e educado demais para levantar a voz, aceitava todo e qualquer castigo do diretor de cabeça baixa, por mais injusto que fosse. Ele parecia se divertir ao ver a cara de decepção que o britânico fazia ao receber uma punição alta demais para algo que não fez. Nunca escolhia suspensão pois sabia que significaria ficar sem sua diversão por quase um mês - sim, ele era do tipo que poderia suspender os alunos por tempos demasiadamente longos.

Pip já perdera a conta de quantas horas ficou de castigo na detenção por algo que não fez. Ao menos não seria incomodado por ninguém lá dentro e poderia estudar.

Damien franziu o cenho. Não estava muito convencido da falação de Pip, mas, como não sabia como aquela escola estava agora, o daria o benefício da dúvida.

\- E o que ele te disse?

\- Ele me castigou a jogar no time de futebol americano.

Benefício da dúvida é o caralho.

\- QUE PORRA DE CASTIGO É ESSE? - o anticristo urrou. - VOCÊ TÁ COM A PERNA QUEBRADA! 

\- Ele não acreditou em mim. Disse que se eu estava bom o suficiente pra andar, estava bom o suficiente pra correr.

Jesus Cristo - perdoe a palavra -, que raio de escola era essa?! Damien estava incrédulo. Era simplesmente inacreditável que as pessoas naquela escola eram tão estúpidas e escrotas a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas. 

Quando recordava das implicâncias consigo quando era pequeno, pensava que era coisa de criança - afinal, crianças eram conhecidas como mini-capetas -, não que era uma doença contaminada na escola inteira!

Não era à toa que todos ali fediam a pecado.

Conhecido por ser temperamental, as palmas do anticristo começaram a arder de ódio. Tamanha injustiça não podia ser deixada impune, não podia! Como advogado de Deus, ele tinha que tomar uma atitude. Não podia deixar as coisas continuarem assim!

No entanto, embora detestasse esse fato, havia de esperar o momento certo. Eles receberiam o tratamento adequado. Apenas precisava ser paciente e esperar o momento correto. Precisava manter sua postura.

Respirou fundo e concentrou sua atenção em Pip, cuja expressão mostrava preocupação pelo moreno. Seus olhos continham um brilho triste que, com um só golpe, poderiam tirar de Damien tudo que tinha em seus pulmões. Sentia-se sujo ao pensar que ele era o causador da tristeza no olhar da única alma pura em toda a escola - isso se não toda a cidade. 

Se não podia se acalmar por si mesmo, faria isso por ele. 

Soltou ar com força entre os dentes e, entrelaçando os próprios dedos e levando as mãos à frente do rosto, tentou desfazer a cara feia, concentrando-se no que poderia fazer agora.

\- E quando você começa? 

O loiro hesitou por um instante antes de responder, possivelmente por medo de deixar o anticristo ainda mais irritado.

\- Amanhã à tarde. - disse com timidez. - Se eu puder ser franco, creio que querem me usar para melhorar as investidas do time.

Damien tinha até medo de perguntar sobre essas tais “investidas”, portanto, ficou calado.

Desviando o olhar por um instante, formulou uma ideia em sua mente. Ia contra as regras que foram, por ele mesmo, estipuladas antes de deixar o inferno, mas até o anticristo tinha escrúpulos.

\- Eu não posso interferir tanto com esse mundo quanto eu gostaria. - admitiu tristemente. - Mas me deixe fazer algo pra te compensar pelo que aconteceu hoje no refeitório.

Antes de o britânico responder, sentiu aquele frio familiar mais uma vez percorrendo seu corpo, em especial, sua perna, forçando suas cordas vocais a soltarem um gemido involuntário pelo susto e sensação repentinos.

De repente, não sentia mais a dor em sua perna. Os músculos estavam fortes ao movimentá-la, como se fossem novos em folha. Estava como nova, como se a fratura nunca tivesse passado por seus ossos.

\- Pronto. Concertei sua perna. Isso deve ajudar em alguma coisa durante o treino.

Em realidade, ele gostaria de poder fazer mais pelo britânico, mas seu poder ali era limitado - não por algo físico, mas pelas próprias regras impostas à ele pela diplomacia daquele mundo. Parte de seu trabalho era se aproveitar das brechas que lhe eram apresentadas, e, por hora, aquilo era tudo que podia fazer.

Pip sorriu enquanto movimentava a perna, alegre por não sentir mais a dor lhe atrasando.

Durante o tempo que ficou esperando na enfermaria, até a hora de entrar na sala do diretor, ficou remoendo o que Damien lhe disse enquanto o carregava para a enfermaria. O loiro teve de lutar contra as lágrimas todo o tempo que a enfermeira o examinou, tamanha era sua alegria. 

Nunca havia conhecido uma única pessoa que não o odiasse de uma forma ou outra. Não sabia a exata razão de o desprezarem tanto, mas eles o odiavam e pareciam determinados a fazê-lo sofrer e se arrepender de ter nascido. Incluindo o próprio Damien há uma década atrás.

Mas agora não mais. Havia, finalmente, encontrado alguém naquele lugar que não o quisesse enterrado sete palmos debaixo da terra. E não conseguia ser grato o suficiente.

Sem conseguir se conter, envolveu Damien em um abraço, prestando nenhuma atenção nos machucados em seus braços e no resto do corpo. Estava feliz demais para conseguir pensar em qualquer outra coisa, por mais que doesse.

O anticristo, pego de surpresa, não retribuiu o contato de imediato, esperando que o britânico talvez desse uma explicação para o feito.

Podia sentir seu tronco sobre o dele, quase alinhado. A aura brilhante que emanava dele era quase como uma canção hipnótica, atraindo-o para sua melodia sem nenhuma esperança de escapar do transe.

Pip era realmente uma peça rara. Diferente de qualquer outra. Com uma alma inocente e sem pecados capitais, beirando a pureza absoluta. Era como uma luz no fim de um túnel trevoso, do qual Damien ansiava por escapar.

Lentamente, retribuiu o abraço, posicionando suas mãos entre os ossos de suas costas e o queixo sobre seu ombro, consequentemente, permitindo-o inalar o odor de seu perfume banhado à doçura de sua alma. 

Não percebeu quando um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, imitando o mesmo presente nos de Pip.

Lhe doía pensar que aquele nível de felicidade, provavelmente, não era sentido pelo britânico há muito tempo, visto que o estava abraçando demasiadamente forte.

Ao ouvir o sutil som da porta da direção se abrindo, ergueu os olhos carmim na direção da mesma, seu olhar se encontrando com o do novo diretor.

Propositalmente, apertou o corpo esbelto em seus braços de forma protetora e franziu o cenho para o homem de idade, os olhos carmim atravessando a janela de sua alma ferozmente para deixar clara a mensagem:

_Se tu encostares nele nem que seja um dedo, te arrependerás amargamente._


	3. Mais do que aparenta ser

E, assim, se passou a primeira semana de aulas. A primeira semana de Damien de volta à South Park.

As coisas não estavam, no geral, muito diferentes para o britânico. Ele ainda apanhava na entrada, na saída e no retorno pra casa, levava bronca dos professores por coisas que não havia feito, tinha seu dinheiro roubado quando passava pelo corredor e sofria com os gritos da prima quando voltava para casa.

Uma coisa, no entanto, havia mudado. Embora ele soubesse as tormentas que o aguardavam ao chegar na escola, se pegou, mais de uma vez, caminhando a passos rápidos na direção da mesma, ansioso por chegar.

Talvez fosse a companhia mais do que a rotina o que o atraía tanto na escola. Por mais que apanhasse e se machucasse, valia a pena só para poder sentar ao lado de Damien.

Provavelmente a coisa mais irônica daquele mundo, o anticristo era a melhor companhia que já teve durante todo seu tempo de escola. Não que ele tenha tido oportunidade de fazer parte de um grupo. Eles sentavam juntos no corredor antes da aula começar, durante o lanche - quando Damien fazia sempre questão de escolher a mesa mais afastada do refeitório para que ficassem sozinhos - e nas aulas que, por acidente, descobriram que compartilhavam durante a semana.

Por esses pequenos momentos que podia passar com Damien, valia a pena as surras e as dores. O moreno, em momento algum, o tratou de maneira grosseira ou rude, até quando ele acabava tagarelando e esquecia que tinha outras pessoas ao seu redor, ele era gentil consigo. Sua presença fazia com que os dias de Pip fossem mais felizes e esperançosos. Ele finalmente tinha uma razão para sair da cama ao clarear do dia.

É assim que era ter um amigo? Pip gostaria de pensar que sim, não que poderia ser alguma pegadinha.

Em tão poucos dias, Damien fez tanto por ele. Ele não sabia o que faria se tudo acabasse se revelando nada mais do que uma piada. 

Mas, enquanto caminhava em direção à escola, o britânico manteve a cabeça erguida e a determinação em seu coração. O anticristo era sempre bem direto nas coisas que ele queria, recordava-se, portanto, faria nenhum sentido que aquilo fosse o que ele achava que era quando ele poderia conseguir o mesmo efeito só abusando dele, igual a todos os outros.

South Park se tornou bem mais violenta com o passar dos anos. Ninguém mais parecia precisar de uma desculpa para machucar alguém dentro da escola e os adultos já haviam desistido de lidar com o problema, dizendo que suas crianças já eram grandinhas o suficiente para cuidar dos próprios problemas sozinhas, sem precisar deles. Tudo era uma bagunça. E Pip sofria mais do que nunca. Não havia um único dia que voltasse para casa sem algum machucado em sua pele ou humilhado por uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Uma pequena poça de água se formou em seus olhos, rapidamente expulsa pelo polegar do loiro. Não há nenhum sentido em chorar pelo leite derramado. O melhor que se há de fazer é encontrar um pano para enxugá-lo. Talvez Damien fosse o pano de sua metáfora...? Ele gostava de pensar que sim.

Quem diria que seu primeiro amigo seria a pessoa que o usou como fogo de artifício para entrar numa festa de aniversário? O britânico riu com a ironia, seu sorriso se alargando ao perceber-se próximo ao colégio. Tinha um bom pressentimento sobre o dia de hoje.

Passou pelo estreito espaço entre as portas, a última pessoa a passar quase batendo-as em seu rosto, e caminhou o mais discretamente que pôde pelo corredor, evitando de chamar a atenção. Alguns alunos sussurravam xingamentos e gozações em seu ouvido conforme passavam ao seu lado, mas Pip não deu bola. Tudo que queria era chegar logo ao armário de Damien e poder sentar ao seu lado enquanto ele escrevia em seu livro.

Infelizmente, tardou mais do que deveria, pois um trio de garotos achou que seria divertido esticar a perna para que tropeçasse e caísse de cara no chão, o que conseguiram com muito sucesso. Ele estava tão empolgado por encontrar seu amigo que nem percebeu a brincadeira sem graça até sentir o ar soprando seus cabelos.

No entanto, o que percebeu foi que seu corpo nunca atingira o chão. Abriu os olhos com cuidado, temendo pelo que poderia estar havendo, e ficou surpreso ao ver que seu rosto estava a centímetros do chão, gravitando entre o teto e o solo.

\- Vocês realmente não têm mais o que fazer? - Damien insultou, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro. - Implicar com os outros não vai fazer sua mãe te amar, ou trazer seu pai de volta.

Pip pôde ouvir a voz de seu atormentador falhar enquanto rebatia o comentário do anticristo, como se o mesmo tivesse pegado num nervo.

\- Psh, então pode pegar seu namoradinho de volta. Ele não vale nada mesmo. Viado! - disse e se afastou junto da gangue.

O anticristo bufou, não estava tendo um bom dia até agora, pois os eventos da semana passada atormentavam seus pensamentos sempre que desejava trabalhar.

Como lhe foi instituído, Pip começara a praticar esportes, sua punição pelo caos causado na cafeteria, e a cada dia voltava com um machucado diferente do outro. Aparentemente, não lhe deixavam usar o equipamento apropriado na hora de treinar, portanto sempre era ele quem mais sofria as descargas de raiva dos outros jogadores. E eles tinham muita raiva.

Obviamente, o anticristo não gostou nada disso, tanto que ficou remoendo o fato por uma semana inteira. Para ele, não fazia sentido a necessidade de aqueles mortais estúpidos fazerem mal uns aos outros, principalmente com aqueles que não haviam feito nada de errado. E, acredite, se o britânico tivesse feito algo de errado, ele saberia.

Usou seus poderes para colocar Pip com calma no chão e estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

Não trocaram palavras enquanto seguiam, mão em mão, pelo corredor em direção à suas salas, atraindo alguns olhares estreitos em sua direção. Damien seguia na frente como um guia, prestando pouquíssima atenção nos comentários de seus colegas, com exceção de alguns poucos que adentraram seus ouvidos.

_“Aqueles dois estão namorando?”_

_“Não achei que tinha outro casal gay fora o Tweek e o Craig.”_

_“Sempre achei que o Pip tinha cara de boiolinha mesmo.”_

_“Aquele novato paga pau pra ele desde o primeiro dia. Já tava óbvio a esse ponto.”_

Damien sempre foi ensinado a não julgar as pessoas quando fora de seu trabalho. Ele não era ninguém com o direito de indicar como cada um deveria viver sua vida e seu jeito de ser, e isso se estendia para todos os âmbitos. O melhor a fazer era ignorar. Se seus colegas iam acabar tirando sarro dele de qualquer forma, estava satisfeito por ser com alguém de seu agrado, alguém com quem, pelo menos, tivesse algum apego emocional.

As mãos permaneceram uma na outra até o momento de chegar à classe do britânico. Enquanto ele estava tendo biologia, Damien teria aulas de geografia. Ficariam sem se ver até a hora do lanche.

\- Te vejo mais tarde. - anunciou o moreno, como uma nota fiscal de que não ficariam sozinhos, e Pip assentiu com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Na hora de finalmente partirem para caminhos diferentes, o loiro notou como a mão de Damien hesitou em soltar-se da sua, fazendo seu coração bater forte contra sua caixa torácica.

Pip entrou na sala e arrumou o material sobre a mesa para começar a estudar, tudo enquanto sentia seus batimentos correndo até a orelha, os quais não pararam durante todo o tempo que esteve naquela sala. Quando ficava entediado com os ensinamentos, seus olhos azuis desviavam para a mão direita repousando sobre a carteira e pensava em como, embora gelada, a mão de Damien segurava a sua com delicadeza, como se fosse feita de vidro. 

Desde que se encontraram, ele não foi nada além de gentil consigo. Pip tinha até suas suspeitas de que fora ele quem espantou os valentões que o estavam espancando no dia que ele chegou à cidade. Afinal, um deles acabou sofrendo de combustão espontânea, e não tinha nada que combinasse mais com Damien do que fogo. O fato de ele ter se aproximado dele logo depois de os garotos saírem correndo também era conveniente demais para ser coincidência.

O pensamento trouxe um sorriso bobo aos lábios do britânico. Era bom pensar que havia alguém que se importava consigo. Passara tantos anos isolado naquela escola, sem ninguém que conversasse com ele sem ser em tom de ameaça que, a esse ponto, ter um amigo parecia nada mais que um sonho de criança. Ele já havia praticamente aceitado que, até a hora de se formar, ele seria sempre cumprimentado por olhares de desprezo e gozação sempre que passasse pelas portas de entrada da escola, sua única esperança de escapar sendo ele se formar o mais rápido possível e se mudar para outro estado. 

Mas, agora, apenas talvez, isso tudo não fosse mais um sonho tão besta assim. 

Embora seus colegas o achassem tolo por sonhar com tão pouco, para ele significava tudo no mundo. Quando não se tem nada, qualquer coisa, por menor que seja, já faz toda a diferença. E ele tinha Damien a agradecer por isso.

Os lábios rosados estreitaram-se em uma linha fina, as pontas ainda curvadas no característico sorriso otimista. Com todo esse trabalho que o moreno estava tendo, saindo de seu caminho e deixando de prestar atenção nos estudos, só para cuidar dele, Pip sentia que tinha de haver algo que ele pudesse fazer para compensar o amigo - poder chamar alguém assim ainda parecia algo saído de um sonho -, alguma forma de mostrar sua gratidão por todas as vezes que ele lhe ajudou até agora, e não foram poucas.

Tendo retornado há uma semana e rejeitando a companhia dos demais colegas, o anticristo acabou diretamente inserido nas encrencas em que o britânico se metia, não só tomando mais tempo de seus estudos como o tornando uma espécie de “babá involuntária” de Pip. Um após o outro, o moreno insistia em mandar seus atormentadores para bem longe, assim como fizera no primeiro dia que se encontraram, sempre com um resmungo sobre aqueles que iniciaram o conflito, mas nenhuma reclamação ou xingamento disparado na direção de Pip. Ele já disse diversas vezes durante aquela semana que não se importava de mantê-los longe de si, contanto que Pip não concordasse em ceder à eles.

De certa forma, ele também devia isso à Damien.

\- Pip, poderia fazer o favor de contar pra classe o que é tão divertido que você está sorrindo pro caderno há meia hora? - perguntou a professora, em um tom mais alto que o necessário, e cruzou os braços.

O britânico, pego no pulo em sua distração, ajeitou-se desconfortavelmente em seu assento, tentando formar palavras para explicar o ocorrido. Contudo, antes que tivesse a chance de responder, o sinal soou alto em seus ouvidos, indicando a hora do intervalo. Pip aproveitou a oportunidade, com tantos alunos saindo ao mesmo tempo, para escapulir por entre a multidão, escapando ileso da punição de um professor pela primeira vez na vida. Se o dia seguisse normalmente, seria um novo recorde. O seu último recorde de “finalizar a escola com menos professores lhe dando bronca” foi dois.

Os dias em que ele conseguia passar despercebido por seus professores e colegas eram seus favoritos. Ele voltava para casa intacto, e ainda podia concentrar-se todo o dia na lição de casa e pensar no futuro brilhante que teria a frente. Logo, todo esse sofrimento valeria a pena, e ele ficaria livre para sempre daquelas torturas que tanto o afligiam e estragavam sua autoestima.

 _“Boiolinha.”_ , quase travou na metade do caminho ao ouvir o adjetivo pejorativo, mas conseguiu continuar andando depois de um suspiro. Já estava acostumado com esses “xingamentos”, de tanto que já os havia escutado. Não é como se fosse alguma informação incorreta, eles sabiam, mas isso não permitia-os de usar a sexualidade de Pip como algo ruim contra o próprio. Mas ele já desistira de tentar contra-atacar, não valia a pena, além de que só aumentava as chances de seus colegas ficarem irritados com seu comportamento. 

Se ele algum dia quisesse sair de South Park e se livrar de todo o tormento e barulho com o qual vinha sofrendo por mais de dez anos, precisava manter-se firme e determinado. De nada adiantaria sucumbir ao ódio e se tornar mais um pilar para a atmosfera de morte que aquelas pessoas carregavam nas costas. 

Durante tempos de integridade e estado de espírito instáveis, em que todos a sua volta não querem nada além de fazê-lo sofrer e sucumbir ao seu nível, sua palavra e honra eram tudo que ele tinha. Se ele se desapegasse disso, o que restaria de si? Seria exatamente igual aos outros e isso não o levaria à lugar algum. A paz seria temporária. Em breve, todos iriam embora e seguiriam com suas vidas, e, durante a jornada, atrairiam o mesmo tipo de gente que são hoje: lixo.

Isso não era o que Pip desejava para si. Pode ser visto como um tolo sonhador por todos dentro do colégio, mas ele pretendia continuar seguindo suas crenças até o final, mesmo que lhe custasse a vida um dia. A aceitação de seus colegas não valia a pena se para isso tivesse que desapegar da pessoa que Damien tanto elogiava entre os desejos maldosos disparados em direção aos demais. Ele não queria desapontá-lo tanto quanto desejava permanecer fiel à si mesmo. Não se deixaria corromper pela negatividade e a cultura individualista cultivada por aquela cidade estranha. Mesmo que fosse apenas em seu coração, sabia que seu jeito bom e educado de ser era o correto. Se os outros não conseguiam ver isso, então não eram dignos de sua amizade. 

Ao menos fora o que Damien lhe disse na quarta-feira.

De qualquer forma, sendo tolo ou não, estava certo de que essa também seria a vontade de seus pais, e era isso que importava. Não seria ele a quebrar as expectativas e esperanças que estariam cultivando para si no além-vida. Não sabia quem eram ou quem foram, sequer se lembrava de seus rostos, mas lhe deixava muito feliz pensar que eles o amavam e gostariam de vê-lo feliz, o que não seria possível se ele sucumbisse à negatividade e desgosto de seus colegas.

Chegando ao refeitório, a fila estava mais curta que o normal, visto que Pip deixou a sala mais rapidamente e com mais pressa, e Damien já o estava a aguardar, sentado em sua mesa de sempre e anotando algo no livro que sempre carregava consigo. Um sorriso espreitou os lábios de Pip ao caminhar em sua direção, mas, por sorte, conseguiu conter sua excitação e deslizar pelo refeitório sem ser notado pelos outros alunos. Apesar de que, após o incidente da semana passada, duvidava que Stan e seu grupo resolveriam predá-lo tão cedo.

\- Oi. - cumprimentou o amigo com um sorriso no rosto, deslizando a bandeja pela mesa e sentando ao seu lado.

\- Oi. - respondeu Damien sem tirar os olhos do livro em que escrevia. - Como foi a aula? - estreitou os olhos e encarou Pip pelo canto do olho. - Mais alguma detenção ou castigo?

O britânico riu e negou com a cabeça, feliz com a verdade da situação.

\- Quase tomei bronca agora há pouco, mas o sinal tocou antes que a professora pudesse me punir. - sentiu os olhos carmim do moreno queimando-lhe a pele, desconfiado de suas palavras e da seriedade que carregavam. - Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Juro que não aconteceu nada.

O anticristo continuou desconfiado, seus olhos perfurando o corpo de Pip à procura de algum roxo ou corte na pele branca. Depois da experiência que teve na última semana, aprendeu rapidamente que não podia confiar nas vestimentas fofas e olhar inocente que o britânico carregava, pois muitas vezes escondiam muitas feridas por trás. No primeiro dia em que Pip teve que participar do time de futebol americano, se não fosse pelo sangue que escorria de sua testa, provavelmente teria mentido sobre levar uma surra dos demais jogadores, e Damien não podia estar mais nervoso com isso. Se aquele garoto não queria cuidar de si mesmo, ele o obrigaria a isso, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida. Embora ele não devesse interferir com a vida dos mortais daquela forma, ele tinha princípios, e desperdiçar uma alma tão boa como aquela seria estupidez, até para os parâmetros de Deus.

Percebendo a ausência de qualquer comportamento suspeito, o anticristo retornou a atenção ao seu almoço e o livro que requisitava mais tinta em suas páginas amareladas. Ele e Pip caíram em um silêncio confortável, ambos focando em seus lanches e trocando alguns olhares de vez em quando, mas raramente palavras. Não era estranho, pois faziam isso quase todos os dias, e era melhor do que acabar arrumando confusão por alguma besteira que seus colegas de classe poderiam inventar.

Devido ao silêncio, era mais fácil de escutar os murmúrios de seus colegas nas mesas próximas e até em algumas mais distantes, visto que nenhum deles parecia conhecer o significado de “falar baixo”. Nada mais eram do que fofocas e boatos sendo espalhados, típico desses mortais de vidas vazias. Quando não têm mais o que fazer, param de cuidar dos próprios narizes e resolvem procurar besteira nos dos outros, e, infelizmente, Damien e Pip não estavam imunes à este tratamento, não que o primeiro se importasse. Apenas mais do mesmo é do que se tratava: pessoas falando que eles pareciam um casal apenas por sentarem um do lado do outro. Patético.

Enquanto anotava as informações que precisava em seu livro, o anticristo fitou o britânico de soslaio. Ele não se importava com os comentários; na verdade, achava ridículo e uma perda de tempo dar atenção à esse tipo de comportamento. Mas, e quanto a Pip? Provavelmente estava acostumado ao tratamento e aos comentários, mas será que eles lhe incomodavam? Encarando-o de canto, não parecia que dava muita importância, contudo, o subir e descer da perna direita, típico sinal de ansiedade, dizia outra coisa.

\- Você se incomoda? - as palavras fluíram dos lábios de Damien antes que o mesmo tivesse a chance de revisá-las. O loiro virou a cabeça em sua direção e soltou um murmúrio. - Os comentários. Eles te incomodam?

Pip colocou a mão sobre a boca para engolir a comida e, depois, limpou a garganta.

\- Na verdade, não. Eles fazem isso com todo mundo. - seu peito se contraiu ao ver Damien estreitar os olhos. Resposta errada. - Mas não tem problema, eu já estou acostumado. Além do mais, não é como se eles estivessem passando totais mentiras sobre mim.

Os olhos carmim do anticristo se arregalaram, em choque pelo que o último comentário acrescentado deixava implícito. Então Pip era gay. Huh.

\- Guerra de comida! - alguém de repente gritou, tirando a atenção da conversa deles.

Pedaços do lanche de todo mundo voaram para todos os lados, acertando muitos na cabeça ou no tórax e fazendo-os cair. Até para algo tão simples como uma brincadeira aqueles malditos eram violentos. Mas Damien não estava impressionado, todos já haviam sido criados com o espírito pecaminoso dentro deles, estavam seguindo os instintos dados por Deus. Era hipócrita que a mesma pessoa que os fez assim espere que eles retornem de onde vieram totalmente puros.

O coração de Damien parou por um instante ao quase acertarem uma caixa de leite em seu livro, ameaçando destruir todo o trabalho que ele fez ao longo de dez anos. Por sorte, conseguiu coletar o objeto e escondê-lo com seus poderes antes que algo de mal pudesse acontecer, o que foi um alívio, mas isso só serviu para que ele ficasse ainda mais próximo do abismo que era sua falta de paciência naquele dia. E coitada da pessoa que o fizesse cair.

Tardou menos do que o anticristo esperava para que alguns idiotas começassem a mirar no britânico, a maioria dos tiros errando o alvo e acertando na mesa, mas Pip não parecia se importar, pois continuava focando em seu lanche ao invés de erguer o olhar para ver os pães e caixas de suco jogadas em sua direção.

Damien ainda não conseguia digerir a falta de cuidado que Pip tinha consigo mesmo. Na última semana, descobriu que a situação com a qual teria que lidar era pior do que ele pensava, pois o britânico _sabia_ das coisas que aconteceriam consigo caso tomasse certas atitudes, e as tomava mesmo assim. Ele sabia dos valentões que o aguardavam todos os dias no caminho para sua casa para tomar o dinheiro restante do almoço, sabia das tentativas do time de futebol americano de nocauteá-lo e fazê-lo deixar o campo com o máximo de cicatrizes possível, sabia das pessoas que deixavam a classe ao mesmo tempo que ele durante as aulas para bordá-lo no corredor, sabia dos professores que esperavam apenas uma pequena brecha para poderem tirá-lo da sala e humilhá-lo em frente à todos os outros alunos. Ele sabia de tudo isso, mas insistia em continuar sempre com a mesma rotina, o mesmo caminho, quase como se _quisesse_ apanhar.

\- Você realmente não se importa? - perguntou o moreno quanto à tudo que estava acontecendo, criando com seus poderes um vento fraco para prevenir que alguém o acertasse com comida. - Com tudo isso, você _realmente_ não se importa?

Além daquilo tudo, Pip também sabia que Damien desaprovava da forma como ele reagia, ou melhor, como _não_ reagia à esse tipo de situação. Ele não defendia que ele deveria se rebaixar ao nível dos demais, é claro, mas insistia que seus problemas não passariam se ele continuasse sendo tão passivo. E, embora entendesse seu ponto de vista, o britânico não estava disposto a mudar seus métodos e seus costumes por aqueles que não valiam a pena. Permaneceria fiel à si e o desejo de seus pais até o fim.

\- Está tudo bem, Damien, eu estou acostu…

Antes que pudesse terminar de responder, foi puxado pelo anticristo contra seu peito, ao mesmo tempo que ele movia sua mão e desviava os ventos criados por ele para impedir que Pip fosse acertado na cabeça por uma cadeira.

\- Uma cadeira? É sério, cara? - ouviu alguém gritar, mas não prestou atenção em quem foi, pois estava ocupado demais apertando o corpo do menor em seus braços de forma protetora.

\- QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS? - bradou o anticristo, completamente chocado. Nem sequer tinha qualquer cadeira na cantina, de onde eles tinham tirado isso? Seus dentes rangiam de raiva, com as emoções à flor da pele e a paciência se esvaindo rapidamente. - O QUANTO DE MINHOCA VOCÊS TÊM NA CABEÇA PRA FAZER ESSA MERDA?! 

\- Ui, ele tá defendendo o namoradinho dele. - caçoou Cartman, dando ainda mais nos nervos do anticristo.

\- VAI PRO INFERNO!

Usando seus poderes e jogando todos da cantina contra a parede, presos contra a mesma pelas mesas com as quais os prensou, sentia-se com oito anos novamente; o garoto facilmente revoltado que queria colocar fogo no mundo e vê-lo arder. Eles eram tão parecidos agora. A única diferença é que Damien não estava seguindo ordens de alguém dessa vez, estava protegendo alguém com quem se importava, por vontade própria.

Durante a bronca e revolta do anticristo, Pip não conseguia ouvir nada além de um contínuo som agudo, quase como estática. Seus olhos azuis, arregalados de medo, estavam presos à visão da blusa na qual estava encostado. Não conseguia se mexer, a gravidade parecia mais forte, puxando-o para baixo e o impedindo de respirar. O ar não passava pela garganta, esta contraída de tal forma que, além de não deixá-lo respirar, também mantinha o ar já dentro dos pulmões de refém.

Com o pouco de força que restava em seus dedos trêmulos, agarrou-se à roupa de Damien e chacoalhou-o numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção.

\- … Eu acho que vou vomitar. - murmurou em voz baixíssima, quase invisível no ar.

Por sorte, o anticristo tinha bons ouvidos e conseguiu captar seu pedido de ajuda. Soltou um xingamento breve e, sem perder tempo, tomou a mão do loiro na sua e saíram correndo da cantina, direto para o banheiro. Guiou-o até uma das cabines e puxou os fios loiros, junto com a boina de jornaleiro, para trás enquanto Pip se debruçava sobre a privada e deixava o estômago expulsar tudo que havia consumido naquela manhã.

Ele tossia e engasgava com a própria saliva, as mãos perdendo força sobre a beira do vaso e à beira do desmaio. Só não tinha caído ainda pois o maior mantinha uma mão em seu ombro, permitindo que tivesse algum tipo de sustentação.

Ao colocar tudo para fora, tomou um minuto para respirar, o anticristo mais uma vez o confortando naquele momento difícil, movendo a mão em círculos em suas costas, como uma mãe deveria aconchegar seu filho. Lhe passava uma certa sensação de segurança, pois sabia que havia alguém que estava lá e se preocupava com ele.

\- Pronto? - ouviu ele perguntar e fez que sim com a cabeça. Damien o ajudou a se levantar e o acompanhou até a pia, onde ele reuniu água entre os dedos e a palma de sua mão para fazer bochecho e lavar seu rosto pálido. - Está melhor?

Pip cuspiu a água na pia e assentiu com a cabeça, dessa vez mais devagar. Ainda estava tentando se recuperar do choque e ver através da tontura.

\- Sim, eu estou bem. Foi só um gatilho, acontece de vez em quando.

Damien arqueou a sobrancelha e arregalou os olhos. Então Pip tinha gatilhos também, isso explica o porquê do vômito e falta de ar: ataque de pânico. Ele estava aprendendo muito sobre ele hoje. Precisaria ficar de olho naquela figura de boina e roupas cafonas, mais do que já estava.

\- Talvez seja melhor você ser dispensado pelo resto do dia. - aconselhou o anticristo. - Você não está em condição nenhuma de estudar assim.

Pip gostaria muito de discordar, dizer que estava bem e que poderia voltar à aula e seguir o dia normalmente. Mas não podia. Ele não estava bem. Nem um pouco. Ele nunca estava depois de situações assim.

\- Você está certo. - admitiu com a mão sobre a testa. - Deixe-me só pegar minhas coisas e vou embora.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu pego sua mochila e suas coisas. Você precisa descansar. - estalou os dedos e o material de Pip apareceu em suas mãos, completamente organizado, além de uma garrafa d’água, mentos, para que ele pudesse fazer bochechos e tirar o gosto de bile da boca, e algumas bolachas para não desmaiar de pressão baixa. Enquanto o britânico tomava ar em seus pulmões e usava dos objetos que o anticristo invocara, Damien soltou um suspiro entre dentes, pensando no próximo passo a tomar naquela situação. - Me deixe te acompanhar até sua casa. Não quero que você acabe tendo outro ataque e morra no meio da rua.

_Ou em qualquer lugar._

O britânico não estava em condições de negar ou ser humilde, então apenas aceitou a ajuda e deixou o anticristo o acompanhar durante o trajeto para fora da escola. Tudo parecia cinzento enquanto caminhavam, um borrão, invisível aos olhos azuis de Pip enquanto o maior o guiava pela mão. Tontura sempre o atingia quando ele acabava vomitando, isso se não desmaiasse antes. Ele detestava, mas não havia nada a se fazer.

\- Você está bem? Consegue andar normalmente? - perguntou o anticristo ao passarem pela porta da frente.

\- Só estou um pouco tonto, mas vou sobreviver.

Doía olhar para o britânico daquela forma, tão pálido e fraco, como se fosse quebrar a qualquer instante. Sua aparência por si só já passava uma ideia de algo frágil, como uma boneca de porcelana, e, depois do ataque que sofreu no refeitório, o efeito era ainda pior, parecia um doente prestes a desmaiar. 

Ele não resistiria nada se caminhasse nessas condições, sua pressão cairia e ele desmaiaria sem que Damien pudesse fazer nada. Seria obra de Deus, um destino marcado à sua vontade. E ele não suportava a ideia de não ter as coisas sob seu controle.

\- Onde fica sua casa? - perguntou.

O loiro ergueu o olhar, seu brilho fraco entre os fios lisos.

\- Não é muito longe da sua casa. Duas ruas para baixo.

Damien assentiu e, sem aviso prévio, tomou o menor em seus braços pela terceira vez desde seu retorno. Invocando seus poderes apenas com o olhar, criou uma cortina de fogo ao seu redor, tomando todo o cuidado extra de certificar-se que Pip não sofreria quaisquer queimaduras.

O britânico deveria estar em choque com a atitude repentina do anticristo, mas não. Passada essa semana, ele já detinha conhecimento de como havia mudado, e essa atitude era mais do que esperada. De tantas vezes que o moreno tomou-o em seus braços, já estava se acostumando com o colo do anticristo, que era bem aconchegante, por sinal.

Por força do hábito, rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, permitindo-se se aconchegar e a pressão voltar a subir com a posição mais adequada.

Damien era a primeira pessoa que se importava tanto com a saúde e o bem-estar de Pip em toda sua vida, ele não podia evitar de agarrar-se à ele como se o mundo dependesse disso. 

Sua personalidade também era demasiado atraente. Um certo ar de mistério intoxicava o ar sempre que ele entrava no recinto, sempre atraindo o olhar azul do britânico em sua direção. Ele era um livro fechado, esperando ser aberto e lido por alguém, e Pip gostaria de ser o primeiro a poder folhear suas páginas.

A cortina de fogo, logo que dissipada, tão rápido como quando veio, revelou a rua da casa do britânico de olhos azuis, para espanto do mesmo. Embora já acostumado com o jeitinho do anticristo, ainda tardava em se acostumar com a forma que usava seus poderes, sempre tão voláteis. Gentilmente, colocou os pés de Pip no chão, as mãos pálidas segurando-o na frente e atrás para evitá-lo de cair.

\- Qual dessas casas é a sua?

Sugeriria guiá-lo para casa, Pip deduziu, ao que o britânico negou com a cabeça, formando um sorriso gentil em seus lábios.

\- Está tudo bem, Damien, posso chegar lá sozinho. E será melhor que _eu_ explique à minha prima a razão de não estar no colégio.

O moreno assentiu, vendo que a cor já havia voltado ao seu rosto e o próprio britânico podia sustentar-se confiantemente nos dois pés.

\- Colocarei uma dispensa na mesa do diretor, assim não lhe darão falta por ter de deixar a classe de forma tão apressada. - Pip sorriu, tanto pela dedicação de Damien consigo, quanto com a maneira formal que as palavras deixavam sua boca. Era intoxicante e soava como uma música em seus ouvidos. Entretanto, seu sorriso se esvaiu ao ver as feições do anticristo mudarem de sérias para preocupadas. Ele preferia muito mais vê-lo com um ar misterioso que com qualquer coisa que remetesse à dor, principalmente quando era por causa dele. A palma da mão, quente pela invocação das chamas, tocou-lhe a bochecha, os olhos carmim se aproximando de seus azuis, como se falassem diretamente com sua alma. - Mas, Pip, você precisa urgentemente parar de se diminuir tanto. O que aconteceu no refeitório não é algo normal, não _deve_ ser algo normal, e um gatilho não é algo de que se tire sarro ou que se dispense como apenas uma mosca irritante. - acariciou a pele sob os dígitos da mão com ternura, suas órbitas carmim brilhando com tamanho sentimento que fez o coração do loiro palpitar, preso naquele olhar hipnótico e sincero. - Por favor, tome mais conta de si mesmo. Eu não vou sempre estar aqui para lhe ajudar da maneira que fiz hoje. Se não pode se cuidar por si mesmo, então o faça por mim. Me preocupo demasiadamente com você e não quero te ver machucado.

Pip não fazia promessas que não podia cumprir, não importa o quanto desejasse poder ver o sorriso no rosto daquele que mais lhe importava. As condições em que vivia sua vida impediam-no de cumprir tal tarefa por inteiro, entretanto, olhando tão fundo nos olhos de Damien, não podia negá-lo algo tão importante.

\- Eu vou tentar. - respondeu.

O alívio nas feições do anticristo resultou em outra palpitação. O que estava acontecendo com ele hoje? Estava bem mais avoado que o normal, seus pensamentos sempre voltando para aquela figura bíblica que, apesar de ter seu destino selado, não parava de atrair-lhe o olhar. E o sentimento era recíproco.

Hipnotizados por azul e carmim, nenhum dos dois percebeu quando começaram a se aproximar, muito menos quando os lábios se encontraram, a sensação e o toque tão natural que quase passou despercebido. A mão de Damien deslizava pela bochecha do britânico com um apreço e um acariciar que ele nunca sentira antes. Era reconfortante, como um abraço quente.

Foi algo breve, efêmero, o contato entre seus lábios, mas foi o bastante para atiçar o anticristo de uma forma que ele nunca havia sentido antes, ao menos, nunca sentiu nada tão forte como agora. Seu lado demoníaco estava a todo vapor, à beira do descontrole. Queria devorá-lo, atacar sua boca e tomá-lo todo para si, ceder às tentações de seu lado paterno e deixar que o destino escolhesse o que ele devia fazer. 

Mas ele não podia. Havia algo na forma como os olhos do britânico brilhavam, na forma como ele olhava para si, que o deixava entorpecido, imune aos avanços e insistência de seu lado mais forte.

Os lábios apartaram-se em silêncio, como se nunca tivessem se tocado em primeiro lugar, mas o brilho nos olhos de ambos o anticristo e o britânico era prova mais que o suficiente de que havia algo mais.

\- Obrigado. - disse Damien, sem saber se estava referindo-se ao beijo ou à promessa.


	4. Número desconhecido

Ele sorria como um tolo. Seu coração batia rápido e seu corpo cambaleava enquanto caminhava em direção à sua casa. Os pensamentos se misturavam na sopa que era seu cérebro derretido, aquecido pela doce sensação do contato de seus lábios com os de Damien. Sendo odiado pela escola inteira, naturalmente nunca foi o alvo de afeição de ninguém, apenas ódio e desprezo; todo tipo de emoções negativas e diversão sadista, ele não tinha nenhum tipo de experiência no assunto. Mas, no momento em que seus lábios tocaram, em um movimento tão suave que o loiro sequer percebeu que estavam caminhando em direção um ao outro, foi como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira. Os lábios de Damien eram tão suaves, tão atenciosos tocando os seus, ele simplesmente não pôde ficar parado. Foi como se sua boca tivesse vida própria. Ele apenas esperava que o beijo tivesse sido bom tanto para o moreno quanto foi para ele. Nunca em sua vida Pip pensou que estava perdendo tanto ao manter o BV. 

Parte de si repetia em sua mente como aquilo foi por acaso, um acidente, o anticristo não quis realmente beijá-lo, foi algo apenas no calor do momento. Contudo, outra parte de si remoía beijo e a despedida após o mesmo. Foi algo tão natural, como se aquilo fosse rotina. Despediram-se da mesma forma como sempre o fizeram - até onde uma semana significava -, e, ao menos pelo que Pip pôde perceber, ele não se mostrou arrependido do beijo. Talvez isso fosse parte de um plano maior, ou talvez ele estivesse apenas interessado em adicionar um número à seus registros, mas também havia a possibilidade de significar algo mais. Ele queria que significasse algo mais. Ele não queria que aquela sensação tão boa que sentia fosse derivado de algo superficial e falso. Queria que aquilo fosse verdadeiro, algo que pudesse ter em sua vida do qual não se arrependesse. Queria que tais gestos tão doces e gentis fossem derivados de algo que ele nunca experienciou, algo que não fosse ódio.

Céus, ele realmente estava se apaixonando depois de um beijo? Ou era apenas carência? Pip não conseguia dizer, e nem conseguiria no momento, pois, ao se aproximar da casa de sua prima, precisaria enfrentar um monstro diferente de seu status amoroso atual.

Pegando a chave de debaixo do tapete, gentilmente colocou-a na fechadura e destrancou a porta, adentrando a casa após sua abertura na ponta dos pés. 

De repente, uma voz feminina chamou da sala. Parecia cansada e irritada, não que não estivesse assim sempre que ecoasse pelas paredes daquela casa cinzenta.

\- Pip? É você?

O britânico, percebendo ter sido pego, soltou um suspiro trêmulo e fechou a porta com cuidado. Caminhou a passos lentos em direção à sala, fazendo sua presença oficialmente presente para a dona da casa.

Lorraine tinha cabelos loiros oxigenados e levemente encaracolados que caíam bem com a forma de seu rosto. A maquiagem carregava o destaque dos olhos, lábios e bochechas nas costas, todos finos e pequenos demais para chamar a atenção por si só. Estando sempre com o cenho e a boca franzidos, o rosto era carregado de rugas de expressão, cuidadosamente escondidos atrás da base e do blush. A pose que assumia na poltrona, imitando Rose na cena do Titanic em que Jack pintava um quadro de sua formosura, permitia que o vestido branco simples marcasse suas coxas grossas e as pernas recém depiladas como em um retrato de uma monarca francesa. Mas não deixe-se enganar pela aparente formosura, pois o verdadeiro valor de uma pessoa está em suas atitudes.

\- Sim, sou eu. - respondeu ao chamado com a voz tímida, entrando na sala com a cabeça baixa.

A mulher mais velha o analisou de cima a baixo, os olhos verdes descascando cada centímetro de sua pele como um escâner.

\- Você está pálido. - apontou ela. - Está passando bem?

Involuntariamente, Pip levou as mãos às maçãs do rosto, como se tentasse escondê-lo.

\- Oh, não se preocupe, eu estou bem. - respondeu simplesmente, tentando ao máximo não quebrar o contato visual.

\- Então por que está aqui? - _por quê está aqui me obrigando a te olhar?_

O loiro quase se pegou brincando com os próprios dedos em frente ao corpo, mas logo voltou os braços ao lado do corpo, suas unhas quase penetrando o tecido da calça em nervosismo.

\- Tive um ataque de pânico no refeitório e um amigo me acompanhou até aqui.

Ah, como era boa a sensação de chamar alguém de amigo. Apesar de que, considerando a situação recente, não tinha plena certeza se poderiam ser mais assim considerados. Pois veja, Pip não entendia absolutamente nada de relacionamentos, fossem amorosos ou apenas platônicos, e, embora estivesse certo que amigos não se beijavam daquela forma, não era tão atualizado como seus colegas. As coisas podiam ter mudado de alguns anos para cá, independentemente do tamanho, ele sempre seria o último a saber.

\- Oh, um amigo? Que curioso. Achei que você não tivesse um desses.

\- Ele é meu primeiro. - respondeu, quase não conseguindo controlar a língua.

Combinado com a felicidade de finalmente ter um amigo, Pip tinha certas dificuldades em controlar a língua de vez em quando, fato que não passou despercebido pela dona da casa. Essas situações geralmente aconteciam quando seus colegas o chamavam de francês durante um dia ruim; ficava mais difícil para o britânico conseguir se conter e não rebater. Sabia que não era a atitude adequada, mas, às vezes, o peso em suas costas se tornava simplesmente insuportável. Foi questão de pura sorte ele ter conseguido se conter no presente momento.

Lorraine murmurou e piscou devagar.

\- Isso é muito bom, meu bem. Agora vá pegar chá pra mim, sim? Estou incrivelmente exausta e não posso mover nenhum músculo.

Pip conteve-se para não suspirar, estreitou as mãos ao lado do corpo e manteve contato visual. Já era hora de começar.

\- Sim, madame.

Retirou-se da sala em silêncio, tomando as diversas bandejas com migalhas de biscoito que haviam espalhadas pelos móveis. Seus olhos percorriam cada centímetro do corredor que percorria com precisão, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse estar fora do lugar. Se deixasse escapar uma poeira que seja até o final do dia, seus ouvidos ficariam doloridos com os gritos de sua prima.

Ele não se importava de fazer tarefas domésticas, pois eram uma boa forma de distraí-lo de sua solidão. Entretanto, as circunstâncias que giravam em torno desse requerimento eram o que o deixavam desconfortável, por isso, evitava de pensar nelas. Apenas enchia sua mente com trabalho, trabalho, trabalho, sem dar chance aos pensamentos e medos de invadirem-na e o atrapalharem de seus deveres.

Chegando na cozinha, colocou toda a louça na pia e preparou as coisas para fazer o chá. Separou o bule, a caixinha com os saquinhos, as xícaras e a bandeja e colocou tudo no canto vazio da pia. Tendo feito chá tantas vezes, seu corpo se movia praticamente em modo automático, apenas correndo algum risco se ele estivesse sendo muito descuidado naquele dia, o que, no dia de hoje, estava. O britânico quase se queimou ao ligar o fogão, sem prestar atenção em onde colocava o fósforo. A maioria das casas tinha fogão à gás, mas sua prima acreditava que acender tudo com fósforo era mais barato e funcionava melhor para eles, o que resultava em Pip tendo que aprender, muitas vezes na marra, a não brincar com fogo.

Enquanto a água esquentava, foi até a geladeira para procurar algo o que comer. Não podia dizer que iria almoçar, pois o que tinha não podia ser considerado como uma refeição completa. Tudo que ele comia era o que restava do prato de Lorraine e do fundo das panelas. Pip não era bom com facas, ou com o fogão em geral, e, como ninguém estava disposto a ensiná-lo a cozinhar, dependia daquilo que sua prima fazia. Ela cozinhava muito bem, uma refeição mais gostosa que a outra, e até mesmo as sobras eram deliciosas, apesar de insuficientes para encher por completo o estômago do menor em comparação ao dela. Se não comer o bastante era o preço para provar de algo tão bom, Pip não se importava de pagá-lo. Era um dos únicos pontos altos de seu dia: poder provar de algo que não era a gororoba da cantina. De forma alguma estava desprezando as habilidades do cozinheiro, mas havia de ser sincero e dizer que preferia mil vezes a comida de Lorraine, sobras ou não.

Pegou um prato com resto de carne com batata e ervilhas e acomodou-o temporariamente na mesa da cozinha, tomando cuidado para deixar o prato longe da vista de Lorraine. Sua prima estava em uma onda de dietas e parte dela incluía aprender a cozinhar demais e comer de menos. Dizia que era uma forma de treinar o estômago a resistir à comida. Se ela descobrisse que ele estava pegando de suas sobras, havia grandes chances de o reprimir por estar “tornando seu trabalho mais difícil”, como se o britânico estivesse esfregando a comida em sua cara, gozando da situação em que se encontrava. Embora ele insistisse que jamais faria algo do tipo com ela, algo dizia-a que não deveria confia em uma palavra sequer que Pip pudesse dizer. Naquela casa, ele nunca tinha a palavra. Por isso, precisava comer escondido, como um rato. Ele, no entanto, preferia pensar que estava poupando sua prima de problemas, pois sabia como ela levava sua dieta a sério e realmente ficava incomodada com essas coisas, então, aceitava sua situação de bom grado.

Em silêncio, lavou as mãos e sentou-se no chão, no canto da cozinha, com o prato no colo. Não podia usar talheres pelo risco de Lorraine escutar o som do metal batendo no prato de cerâmica, então teria de ser com a mão mesmo. Uma a uma, foi colocando as ervilhas na boca, saboreando cada uma como se fosse a última. Seus olhos fecharam em êxtase ao provar da carne que, mesmo fria, era a coisa mais gostosa que experimentou naquele dia. Pip não era alguém para julgar a comida dos outros. Uma vez, tentou cozinhar uma sopa e quase acabou colocando fogo no pano por esquecê-lo ao lado do fogão enquanto tirava a panela. O resultado não fora muito satisfatório, mas ele se divertiu muito experimentando com os temperos e os legumes, mesmo que tenha tomado um esporro de Lorraine quando a mesma voltou para casa.

Finalizou o prato bem a tempo da água do chá ficar pronta. Levantou-se com pressa, quase deixando o prato cair ao fazê-lo, e correu até o fogão, colocando o saquinho apressadamente no bule e voltando sua atenção ao prato sujo. Precisava limpá-lo antes que a prima resolvesse aparecer na cozinha e descobrisse que ele a desobedeceu e comeu aquilo que não era seu.

Enquanto esfregava a bucha desgastada com sabão sobre a porcelana, seus pensamentos voltaram a divagar para o momento em que os lábios de Damien tocaram os seus. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido, e de uma forma tão natural! Ninguém o havia forçado àquilo ou o dado dinheiro para fazê-lo, como Pip já vira acontecer com outros colegas de sua turma. Ao menos, ele não viu alguém pagar Damien para beijá-lo. Contudo, de qualquer forma, ele não acreditava que o anticristo ainda fosse tão antiquado a ponto de voltar à suas raízes; ao Damien de oito anos de idade. Não depois da semana que passaram juntos. 

Foi como se o incidente no aniversário de Cartman há dez anos atrás nunca tivesse acontecido. Como se Damien tivesse escolhido sentar ao lado de Pip e ser seu amigo ao invés de tentar impressionar os grupos mais populares da escola. E, de fato, foi exatamente isso que ele fez, e o pensamento não deixava de colocar cor nas bochechas do britânico. 

Embora o momento inoportuno, sua autoestima estava no teto com a ideia de que poderia haver alguém que, não só o considerava um amigo, como talvez um potencial parceiro. Pip nunca se apaixonou antes, não sabia como era, mas sempre teve a curiosidade de descobrir. O único verdadeiro obstáculo em seu caminho foi encontrar o tão dito “alguém especial”. Chamem-no de tolo, mas ele adorava a ideia de um romance estilo conto de fadas. Sabia que nunca aconteciam na vida real, mas imaginar não custa nada, não é?

Agora que ele parava para pensar, era um tanto estranho e até engraçado que seu primeiro beijo tenha sido logo depois de um ataque de pânico. Nunca ouviu falar de nada parecido acontecendo com qualquer um. Talvez o mais próximo tenha sido quando Stan e Wendy namoravam, em que a garota beijava o moreno apesar do gosto de vômito em sua boca.

Oh, ele esperava que o beijo não tenha sido estranho ou nojento para o anticristo. Ele odiaria que seu primeiro beijo tenha sido ruim para seu parceiro.

Céus, só Pip mesmo para se meter nessas situações. Seu primeiro beijo foi depois de um ataque de pânico. O quão idiota era isso? E, ao mesmo tempo, o britânico não conseguia evitar de rir enquanto pensava na estupidez da situação. Seu primeiro beijo ocorreu no pior timing possível, como se fosse algo retirado de um daqueles vídeos de pessoas passando mico na frente das pessoas que gostavam. Ele sentia-se dentro de uma história!

E Damien o correspondeu.

\- Pip, espero que não tenha esquecido do chá novamente! Não vou apagar mais um incêndio seu! - gritou sua prima desde a sala.

Pip gelou, percebendo que esquecera completamente do chá e estava perdendo tempo ensaboando um prato já limpo e pensando em um simples contato de lábios. Rapidamente jogou o prato na pia, desligou a torneira e correu para organizar o resto da bandeja com duas xícaras e os pires para cada uma. Sua prima não era de ter paciência, então até se surpreendeu por ter demorado tanto para que ela reclamasse. Ou seriam apenas seus pensamentos que estavam muito rápidos? Ele não sabia e não tinha tempo para descobrir. Se não levasse logo o que lhe foi pedido à Lorraine, ela certamente ficaria irritada. E ele não queria deixar sua prima irritada.

Calmamente colocou a bandeja na mesa de centro ao chegar na sala, aguardando que a mais velha provasse do chá. Entretanto, os olhos verdes deslizaram pela porcelana como quem encara um inseto, e ele soube instantaneamente que havia feito algo errado.

\- Phillip. - ele engoliu em seco. Não gostava da forma como seu nome saía de seus lábios. Preferia muito mais que o chamassem por aquele apelido bobo do que cuspir seu nome com escárnio daquela forma.

\- Sim? - respondeu, de qualquer forma.

\- Por que há duas xícaras aqui? - ergueu o olhar para o loiro, não ousando dar-lhe o luxo de uma expressão diferente de indiferença. - Você sabe quais são as regras da casa, não sabe? Ou terei de lembrá-lo mais uma vez?

Pip queria poder se defender, já sabia do que ela estava falando, pois ouviu o discurso muitas e muitas vezes. Mas não o fez.

\- … Nada de chá até todo o trabalho estar feito.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

\- Isso mesmo. Portanto, guarde essa xícara e vá trabalhar. Coloque suas lições em dia. Eu não pago aquela escola para você ficar vagabundeando igual à seus colegas imundos.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça, quebrando contato visual e, ao invés disso, dirigindo o olhar à segunda xícara de chá sobre a bandeja. De repente, sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar.

\- Sim, madame.

Lorraine odiava que a chamassem de senhora. Dizia que a fazia parecer velha. E, embora tivesse apenas trinta anos, por baixo da maquiagem, de fato, parecia uma. Uma bruxa, vinda direto dos pesadelos de criancinhas assustadas. Talvez fosse esse o motivo, Pip às vezes pensava, de ela não sair de casa sem aproveitar todos os cosméticos com o qual seu dinheiro era gasto.

Sem dizer mais nada, removeu a xícara e o pires extra e voltou para a cozinha para colocá-los de volta onde pertenciam: na prateleira. Inúteis para qualquer um naquela casa que desejasse usá-los.

(...)

A caminhada por aquelas escadas não ficava mais fácil conforme o tempo. Na verdade, parecia até que haviam construído mais degraus do que havia anteriormente. O fato de Damien estar vindo da terra também não fazia muito sentido. Supõe-se que os mortais apenas viam uma luz e já apareciam no céu, não é? Amaldiçoado seja aquele que teve a ideia de ligar o céu, a terra e o inferno através de escadas ao invés de um elevador. Por questões de respeito, o anticristo se recusava a usar seus poderes para chegar lá. Podia não concordar com os métodos de Deus, mas não significava que não deveria tratá-lo com respeito, como o próprio fazia - ou, pelo menos, tentava - com ele.

Ao chegar ao fim da escada, soltou um suspiro, sentindo seu peito encher com as emoções nostálgicas da visão diante de si. Muitos anos se passaram desde que ele apareceu diante daqueles portões dourados pela última vez. Seu pai certamente lhe daria uma bronca quando o visse.

Se aproximou dos dois anjos que guardavam o portão com uma postura ereta. Ele não vinha àquele local com tanta frequência, mas, quando vinha, os guardiões já sabiam exatamente para quê. Encarou o anjo da direita com os olhos carmim escondendo-se entre as pálpebras entreabertas e o mesmo acenou com a cabeça. O anjo da esquerda o acompanhou portão adentro, sem dirigir uma única palavra ao anticristo e, em pouco tempo, voltaram acompanhando uma figura mais alta, cuja forma era diferente de todos os outros que entravam no céu. 

Damien manteve o mesmo olhar que dirigiu aos anjos ao seu pai. Ele não o via há muito tempo, tendo estado ocupado demais com o trabalho que ele deixou para trás e as tarefas como advogado de Deus. Embora não admitisse, uma parte de si o culpava por estar tão ocupado. O culpava por ter morrido. Ou era apenas amargura por estar solitário? Ele não sabia e tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que descobrir. 

Passado do portão, o qual foi fechado atrás de si para a segurança dos demais habitantes do céu, Satã sorriu na direção de Damien, feliz por poder ver seu filho novamente.

\- Damien, é muito bom vê-lo novamente. - cumprimentou o pai. - A que devo o prazer de te ver?

Hesitante pela primeira vez em que visitava o maior, o anticristo desviou levemente o olhar para o chão, inconscientemente aumentando a curiosidade de seu pai sobre o assunto.

\- … Eu conheci alguém. - disse quietamente.

Os olhos de satanás se arregalaram em surpresa, aquilo sim era algo que ele não estava esperando.

\- Oh! Que incrível, Damien! - parabenizou o pai, sua curiosidade borbulhando ainda mais dentro de si. - E como é essa pessoa?

Damien abaixou a cabeça levemente, quebrando o contato visual com seu pai e, ao invés disso, fitando os próprios sapatos.

\- Ele é… - sua voz desapareceu, morrendo em sua garganta enquanto se distraía com a imagem do britânico surgindo em sua mente, um belo sorriso estampado em seu rosto e seus olhos azuis profundos brilhando por entre os fios dourados que caíam sobre a face. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte contra seu peito ao passo que palavras formavam em sua língua. - Puro. A única pessoa legal que eu conheci naquela escola. Ele é fofo, doce, e tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em todos os três planos.

O sorriso bobo em seus lábios não escapou dos olhos de Satã, que sentiu o orgulho e amor por seu filho crescer em seu peito.

\- Parece que você caiu mesmo por esse garoto. - corando, Damien manteve o olhar abaixado e desmanchou o sorriso, este que passou para os lábios do pai. - Qual o nome dele?

Damien abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou rapidamente ao perceber que estava prestes a anunciar o britânico pelo apelido, não pelo nome de batismo. Se deu um tapa mental pela confusão.

\- Phillip. Phillip Pirrup. Mas todos o chamam de Pip.

O rosto de satanás se contorceu em uma expressão de adoração, como alguém que encara um filhote de cachorro.

\- Que apelido adorável. Passa a impressão de que é uma pessoa fofa. Ao menos, é o que eu acho.

E não estava errado. Pip era um doce de pessoa. Nunca tratou qualquer um que seja de forma grosseira e permanecia em pé até nas situações mais difíceis. Tinha mais determinação em seu dedo mindinho do que muitas pessoas tinham no corpo todo, e Damien não podia deixar de admirá-lo por isso. E é aí que estava o problema.

\- Pai, o que eu faço? Eu acho que realmente gosto dele. E eu quero que ele também goste de mim.

Satã nunca tinha visto seu filho assim antes, com desespero e temor tão enlaçados em sua voz. Aquele garoto realmente deveria estar afetando seu emocional se era tão importante assim. Ao melhor de suas habilidades, limpou a garganta e puxou as melhores dicas que poderia dar para a ponta da língua.

\- Vocês já tiveram alguma experiência juntos? - perguntou, amolecendo a voz.

Damien pareceu relutante em responder, suas bochechas tornando de branco à carmim, mas logo retribuiu a conversa.

\- Nós nos beijamos uma vez. - disse timidamente, recebendo um murmúrio de aprovação do pai.

\- É um progresso. Quando foi isso?

\- … Hoje.

Damien queria esconder a cara no chão ao ouvir o pai rir. O fato de que ele achava graça de seus problemas com relações humanas só o deixava ainda mais constrangido.

\- Um tanto apressados, mas não vejo nenhum mal. - disse o rei do inferno. - Se esse garoto for como você diz, não acho que isso fará com que vocês deixem de ser amigos.

E Damien perdeu o controle.

\- Essa é a questão! Eu não quero ser amigo dele! Digo, eu quero, mas amigo qualquer um pode ser. Eu quero ser algo mais do que um amigo. - envolveu os braços ao redor de si mesmo, engolindo em seco. - Eu não sei o que eu devo fazer sobre isso. Eu nunca… Senti isso por alguém antes.

Vendo o desespero de sua cria, Satanás ajoelhou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro.

\- Não precisa se afobar tanto, filho. - disse, doçura enlaçada em sua voz. - Comece pequeno. Chame-o para um encontro. Não é assim que a maioria dos mortais começam seus romances?

Damien ainda parecia um tanto inseguro, de uma forma que ele revelava apenas para seu pai - e nos momentos mais raros -, mas logo suspirou e, ao aliviar o estresse, respondeu:

\- Acho que posso tentar.

Encarando seu pai pelo canto do olho, viu-o sorrir.

\- Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha resolvido ter essa conversa comigo, meu filho. - disse ele, seus olhos brilhando com carinho. Ele abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o som dos guardas pigarreando indicava que já era hora do anticristo voltar ao trabalho. Satanás afagou os cabelos negros de Damien e ergueu-se do chão. - Boa sorte com seu “crush”, filho. Me conte tudo depois. - o anticristo assentiu com a cabeça, observando seu pai ser guiado de volta aos portões do céu até que ele virou uma última vez em sua direção. - Ah, e, quando seu amigo morrer, traga-o durante uma de suas visitas. Estou ansioso para conhecer o rapaz que conquistou o coração do meu filho.

Damien resistiu à vergonha e assentiu com a cabeça, acenando um último adeus para seu pai enquanto os anjos se asseguravam de que ele estava seguro dentro daquele lugar sagrado.

O anticristo não estava preocupado em apresentar o britânico para seu pai. Ele não ia precisar, pois Pip jamais veria o inferno.

Quietamente, voltou-se em direção às escadas enquanto os portões dourados se fechavam atrás de si.

(...)

Pip estava tremendo quando chegou a hora de participar do treino de futebol. Fora abordado mais cedo por três repetentes no corredor quando estava a caminho do vestiário e acabou com hematomas nos braços pela força que usaram para segurá-lo contra os armários e pelos socos que tomou que, somados com a dor dos chutes nas pernas, formava uma péssima combinação para se jogar um jogo tão violento quanto aquele.

Que ótima forma de tentar cuidar mais de si mesmo.

Em sua defesa, ele estava um tanto cabisbaixo naquele dia, o que estava tornando toda a situação algo difícil de lidar. Não pelas agressões ou por algo referente ao beijo do dia anterior. Na verdade, Damien o tratou como sempre o fez durante aquela última semana. Cumprimentou-o, almoçou ao seu lado e conversaram normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas esse era justamente o problema. Pip, de forma alguma, gostaria que Damien parasse de falar com ele devido ao beijo, mas ele esperava algum tipo de reação, qualquer reação, do anticristo quanto à tudo aquilo, mas ele seguiu em frente como se fingisse que o problema não existisse e isso incomodou o britânico de uma forma indescritível. Se ele não fosse correspondido naquele sentimento - o qual ele sequer podia confirmar se existia ou não -, ao menos gostaria de ter uma resposta para começar a seguir em frente com sua vida. Ou, se fosse correspondido, não poderia fazer nada se Damien não lhe desse um sinal. Qualquer coisa estaria bom! Pip sabia se contentar com pouco! Mas não recebeu nada, e agora estava indo para o campo com uma enorme pulga atrás da orelha e um saco de 20 quilos de preocupação e nervosismo em suas costas.

Seguiu para o meio da quadra junto aos outros jogadores e se posicionou no canto da quadra, onde era sua marcação no time. Todos os seus colegas usavam capacete e um equipamento adequado. Ele era o único com a cabeça exposta e de aparelhos enferrujados. O técnico vivia dizendo que não havia mais quaisquer capacetes disponíveis e que aquele era o último uniforme, mas Pip não era burro de cair nesse papo furado, não mais. Ele sabia que aquilo tudo era de propósito, mas estava tudo bem. Em uma semana sua punição estaria completa e ele poderia sair do time. Ou, pelo menos, era o que ele gostava de acreditar.

Não conseguiu sequer ouvir o apito soar antes que um dos jogadores avançasse contra si e acertasse com o capacete no canto de sua cabeça, fazendo um pequeno corte. O contrário pareceu não se importar, no entanto, optando por simplesmente empurrar o britânico no chão e correr em direção à bola, fazendo questão de pisar em seu ombro com toda a força que podia antes de usar seu corpo para tomar impulso. Por estar com capacete, Pip não pôde ver quem fora seu agressor, mas de que lhe importava, se todos naquele lugar sequer faziam esforço para esconder o desprezo por ele.

Ele sentiu mais vontade de continuar deitado no gramado do que de costume, o que não era bom sinal, mas, sem muita escolha, levantou do chão com certa dificuldade e correu para onde os outros jogadores estavam. Se ficasse muito para trás, certamente dariam um jeito de trazê-lo de volta ao jogo - e não seria bonito.

Ao passarem por ele para correr em direção ao seu objetivo, todos fizeram questão de tentar desequilibra-lo com batidas em seus ombros e chutes por todas suas pernas, ainda doloridas. Ele quase caiu umas cinco vezes, mas, por algum motivo, continuava seguindo em frente, apenas para encarar mais e mais repressão dos outros jogadores.

Foi quando ouviu algo estalar em seu ombro que seus sentidos foram à flor da pele. A adrenalina começou a correr em suas veias e um senso muito forte de perigo soou em seu cérebro, gritando para que corresse para o mais longe possível, para um lugar seguro, mas Pip não teve chance de dar ouvidos àquela voz. Foi recebido com uma cotovelada e um soco no rosto por Stan enquanto o mesmo passava segurando a bola de futebol em mãos, impedindo-o de ver o restante do time correndo atrás dele a tempo. Em uma fração de segundo, estava no chão, com vários pares de pés correndo por cima de seu corpo como se ele não fosse nada além de um inseto, um estorvo, um obstáculo entre eles e seu objetivo. Mãos, braço, pernas, costas, cabeça, nada saiu intacto, e ele tinha quase certeza de que um dos ferros que deveria proteger seus ombros tinha arrebentado. Ou era isso ou era um de seus ossos se partindo.

Não conseguia ouvir o que estava acontecendo fora de sua cabeça. Alguém tinha pisado em seu ouvido e sua cabeça inteira estava latejando. Algo escorria pelo canto de sua testa, descendo por seu rosto, percorrendo sua bochecha, até o canto de sua boca. A julgar pelo gosto, só podia ser sangue, mas ele não tinha como colocar a mão e checar. Não conseguia se mexer. Estava tudo doendo. Mas, mesmo assim, nenhuma lágrima escorria de seus olhos. Ele não conseguia sentir nada além da dor que percorria cada centímetro de seu corpo. Apenas conseguia mexer os olhos, mas o ângulo em que estava não ajudava muito. Podia ver o treinador gritando algo que não podia escutar e todo o time caminhando para onde ele acreditava serem os vestiários. Já haviam cumprido sua meta do dia, ele supôs.

Com muito cuidado para não quebrar nada - se é que já não havia nada quebrado -, tentou movimentar as mãos e sentar no gramado. Após muito tempo tentando e sendo forçado com a cara de volta à grama pela gravidade, conseguiu reunir força suficiente para realizar seu objetivo. Ele estava um caco, não precisava de um espelho para saber disso. Seu olho esquerdo estava começando a inchar e o sangue não parou de escorrer por seu rosto, embora o fluxo tenha diminuído consideravelmente. Estava pior do que nos dias anteriores, mas, mesmo assim, ele teve a paciência de levantar e cambalear até a arquibancada, onde havia deixado sua mochila. Já cometera muitos erros assim no passado como para perceber que não podia deixar suas coisas muito longe de si, não nessas situações. Retirou de lá, soltando gemidos e ganidos de dor, um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros e uma garrafa térmica, onde estava guardado seu chá. 

Após terminar de enfaixar a cabeça e colocar band-aids nos locais cortados em suas pernas e braços, abriu o frasco e tomou um gole da bebida ali guardada, milagrosamente quente. Por mais que tudo doesse, tomar chá sempre o acalmava, independente das situações. Era tudo que ele precisava para clarear a mente e poder se concentrar em sua situação. Com a mão trêmula, pegou seu celular, percebendo uma série de mensagens de um número não registrado.

> _Hey, Pip_
> 
> _É o Damien_

Huh, que estranho. O britânico não sabia que Damien tinha um celular.

> _Peguei esse celular e o número há uns dias atrás_

Ah, isso fazia mais sentido. Voltou a levar a xícara aos lábios e ler as mensagens restantes do anticristo.

> _De qualquer forma, eu estava pensando sobre a última semana e como as coisas estão na escola e eu tomei uma decisão_
> 
> _Você gostaria de sair comigo?_

Por muito pouco, Pip não cuspiu seu chá sobre a própria roupa, se conteve no último segundo, sucedendo em engolir o líquido escaldante. Tossiu um pouco numa tentativa de limpar a garganta e dar ao cérebro mais tempo para processar a pergunta.

Damien o chamou para um encontro. 

Damien o chamou para um encontro. Um encontro. Com ele. Não com Stan, que era um atleta respeitado por todos os seus colegas de classe. Não com Kyle, que era o aluno nota dez, queridinho dos professores e estudante mais aplicado de todo o colégio. Mas com Pip, que nada mais era que uma pedra no sapato de todo mundo. 

Seus olhos passaram pela última mensagem de novo e de novo e de novo, como se tentassem encontrar algum significado mais profundo para aquilo tudo. A situação parecia algo saído de um conto de fadas, ou de algum sonho profundo dos confins da mente do britânico.

Isso era real? Será que ele não havia desmaiado com o ataque de pânico de ontem e tudo isso não passava de uma alucinação? Parecia bom demais para ser verdade, e em um tempo tão conveniente! Bom, mais ou menos, considerando que ele deveria estar um caco, mas isso poderia ser resolvido com um pouco de gelo e maquiagem. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito, como se fosse pular pra fora da forma mais clichê possível, mas o britânico fez o possível para acalmar sua respiração e dar um último gole de seu chá antes de responder, confirmando o encontro da forma mais calma que conseguiu com seus dedos tremendo e sua mente a mil por hora.

Parecia uma ideia estúpida, ir em um encontro naquele estado, mas Pip bateu com a cabeça no chão e várias pessoas pisaram nele, não estava pensando direito; ao menos era o que o próprio deduzia.

Após guardar todo o material e objetos restantes na mochila, o loiro deu seu melhor para levantar da arquibancada e ir ao banheiro para esconder os machucados com maquiagem. Por sorte, havia trazido um pouco de base na mochila justamente para o caso de isso acontecer - não o encontro, mas os machucados cobrindo-lhe toda a cara. 

Ele agradecia muito por Estella ter lhe dado aulas de maquiagem quando estavam juntos. Podia ter sido numa tentativa de fazer seu rosto parecer menos morto, como a própria disse, mas pelo menos agora ele sabia como usar uma base e esconder olhos roxos. 

O real problema que enfrentou no caminho para o parque - onde Damien o informou pouco depois de mandar sua mensagem de resposta que era o lugar onde ele deveria encontrá-lo -, foi a incrível dor que sentia em seu corpo. Não era a primeira vez que tinha que fingir estar bem, é claro, mas hoje em específico parecia estar pior do que o normal. Entretanto, ele se recusava a cancelar um compromisso ao qual se comprometeu a ir por um problema com o qual já estava acostumado a lidar. Sendo Damien ou não, isso seria apenas rude.

Demorou mais do que gostaria para chegar ao local combinado, mas, quando sentou no banco, foi como se uma onda de alívio varresse para longe todas as suas dores, embora elas continuassem muito presentes. Felizmente, ele não estava atrasado, pois não havia sinal do anticristo em lugar nenhum. Então ele esperou.

E esperou.

E esperou.

E esperou.

Mas nenhum sinal de Damien.

O britânico era uma pessoa bem paciente; tinha que ser, pois não sobreviveria de outra forma, mas ele também tinha suas inseguranças e ansiedades, que se mostravam presentes com o bater de sua perna. Seus dedos apertavam o celular em suas mãos, ansiando por notícias do anticristo, mas nada. Talvez algo tivesse acontecido e ele tenha ficado sem poder mandar mensagem, mas Pip nunca teria como saber se não perguntasse.

Desbloqueou a tela do celular e entrou no contato de Damien, um sentimento de inquietude imediatamente se instalando em seu peito ao ver “online” bem debaixo de seu nome. Ignorando aquela sensação ruim, apenas escreveu o que queria dizer.

_Oi, Damien! De forma alguma quero apressá-lo, mas já estou te esperando há bastante tempo. Você ainda vai demorar muito?_

Após esperar, pacientemente, alguns minutos pela resposta, seus olhos brilharam quando a tela se acendeu e o número, agora registrado, apareceu na tela. Entretanto, a série de mensagens que se seguiu foi rápida em estourar sua bolha.

> _Do que você está falando?_
> 
> _Oh_
> 
> _Espera_
> 
> _Você realmente acreditou nisso? Kkkkkkk meu satanás como você é idiota!_
> 
> _De onde você tirou a ideia de que eu iria querer um encontro com alguém como você?_
> 
> _E eu que achava que você não podia se mostrar mais idiota do que foi essa semana toda!_

Os olhos azuis de Pip se arregalaram e, por um segundo, seu coração parou de bater, o mundo parou de rodar. A tremedeira que sentira na quadra voltou e o celular começou a escorregar de suas mãos, o que o forçou a ter que segurá-lo mais forte, seus olhos grudados naquelas últimas mensagens.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu durante aquela semana, tudo indicava que ele não devia acreditar naquela situação. Talvez fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto que ele estava levando a sério demais. Contudo, Damien era de South Park agora, e nunca nenhuma alma entrou naquela cidade e saiu intacta. Todas eram corrompidas, distorcidas além do formato que tinham antes, nunca mais seriam reconhecidas como aquilo que eram. Ou era isso, ou eram quebradas, açoitadas de uma forma que não restava nada além da carcaça daquilo que um dia foram. Ele supunha que simplesmente tinha chegado sua vez.

Como ele pôde ter sido tão estúpido? Como ele pôde pensar que as coisas em South Park haviam mudado? Pip ser solitário fazia parte do status quo de South Park. E o status quo de South Park nunca mudava.

Tentando manter o que restava de sua dignidade, o loiro voltou a segurar seu celular e deslizou o dedo pelas teclas, digitando sua resposta. Afinal, mesmo com a cara no chão, seria rude deixar alguém sem resposta.

> _Oh._
> 
> _Entendo._
> 
> _Nesse caso, perdão por incomodar._

A tela escureceu com o pressionar do dedo de Pip sobre o botão, e sua visão não seguiu muito atrás. Pequenas lágrimas caíram sobre o preto da tela, mas o britânico não estava com cabeça para se preocupar com o estado de vida do aparelho eletrônico.

Ele se deixou ser feito de idiota, usado e abusado como bem entendessem. De novo. Só que, dessa vez, doía. Doía de um jeito que ele nunca sentiu antes. Como se ele tivesse sido quebrado, ou talvez levado um chute no saco. Mas a dor não era física, não era algo que poderia simplesmente desaparecer após alguns minutos. Ele se sentia traído. Não só perdeu a única chance de romance que teria na vida, como, mais uma vez, se deixou enganar por aquele lado seu que dizia que as coisas iriam melhorar, que tudo poderia se resolver e ele voltaria a ter alguma companhia ao seu lado. Que tolo ele era.

Levou a mão aos olhos, escondendo-os atrás da palma e sentindo a base que aplicara escorrer junto das lágrimas. Ele não queria chorar, não ali onde todos podiam vê-lo e tirar sarro de sua cara, mas, a esse ponto, ele já não estava ligando. Sua cabeça pensava apenas em Damien e a forma como aquela cidade deveria tê-lo corrompido também. Ou ele simplesmente tivesse essa intenção o tempo todo. As pessoas pareciam levar o seu tormento como um passatempo, algo para fazer quando estavam entediadas, e isso variava desde as mais velhas até as mais novas, que seguiam justamente os exemplos das mais velhas, por que com Damien seria diferente?

Mas ele estava diferente, Pip percebeu isso. Ele parecia tão maduro e responsável, tão diferente de como era na última vez que o viu. Realmente parecia que ele havia mudado, que os últimos anos no inferno, ironicamente, tinham o feito bem. Contudo, também achavam que Eric Cartman tinha mudado no período em que namorou com Heidi Turner, mas ele não tardou em voltar à seus antigos métodos. De verdade, ninguém estava imune ao tornado de negatividade que sugava o espírito das pessoas daquela cidade. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, elas cederiam, se dobrariam à seu favor. Ou fariam como Pip e quebrariam.

Mas por que ele se importava tanto? Passou-se apenas uma semana - e dois dias - desde que Damien retornou e eles voltaram a ter contato. Não é possível que, com apenas um beijo, ele já tenha se apaixonado pelo amigo. Quer dizer, se é que poderia chamá-lo assim. De qualquer forma, não é como se importasse. Paixonite, amizade, seja lá o que fosse, foi por água abaixo. Ele estava sozinho, de novo.

Estava a ponto de levantar e voltar para casa quando ouviu uma voz infiltrar seus ouvidos. Naquele momento, era a última coisa que queria ouvir, mas, as palavras que proferiu deixaram-no curioso da mesma forma.

\- Você não deveria dar ouvidos à tudo que dizem no WhatsApp. A maioria das notícias aí é mentira.

O loiro ergueu o olhar, um tanto desacreditado. Toda a dor que martelava em seu peito foi subitamente substituída por confusão. Ele não estava entendendo mais nada. Entretanto, Damien estava, e seus olhos não o deixavam mentir. Quem o encarasse naquele momento, se perguntaria por que um cara aleatório estava encarando uma moita como se ela tivesse matado sua mãe.

Atrás do dito arbusto, Trent Boyett, junto de dois outros garotos, espiava pelo pequeno espaço entre as folhas que os cobriam, podendo ver pouco além da silhueta dos dois garotos próximos ao banco e o olhar perfurante do anticristo. 

O líder do pequeno grupo apertou o celular com força em suas mãos, imaginando se o anticristo conseguia sentir a força do ódio em seu olhar enquanto o encarava.

\- Acha que ele nos viu? - perguntou um de seus comparsas em um sussurro.

\- _É claro que eu te vi._ \- respondeu Damien, sem se importar se eles conseguiam ouvi-lo ou não. Com um movimento de mão, as folhas do arbusto se contorceram de uma forma sobrenatural para, em seguida, desintegrarem por completo, deixando os três rapazes expostos e com olhos espantados. O celular foi o próximo, estourando bem na mão de Trent e assustando o adolescente. Pegou-se erguendo o olhar do chão para a frente, assustando-se ao dar de cara com o anticristo, seu corpo suspenso no ar, a centímetros do chão. Ele o encarava de forma superior e uma expressão neutra, porém não significava que sua raiva não se revelava por trás dos olhos carmim. - Vocês têm cinco segundos pra sair daqui antes que acabem igual àquele celular.

Mais um estouro escapou do aparelho, este jogado no chão e pegando fogo logo em seguida.

Apavorados, os garotos saíram correndo sem olhar para trás, o olhar do anticristo os acompanhando até sumirem de vista.

Pip, que também observou a cena se desenrolar diante de si, se apressou em enxugar as lágrimas ao sentir os olhos carmim do anticristo pousarem em si e sua magia o trazendo para perto dele.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou parar ao seu lado, encarando-o de cima. O britânico assentiu, recusando-se a retribuir o olhar do moreno. - Eu não tenho telefone celular, muito menos te mandei mensagem.

\- Oh… Ok. - respondeu simplesmente, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Damien se sentia culpado por aquela besteira, devia tê-lo avisado antes, mas não pensou ser necessário. Vendo a forma como os olhos de Pip permaneciam foscos, chateados, percebeu como estava errado. Contudo, mesmo depois de esclarecer o mal entendido, as coisas não ficaram melhores.

\- Você parece desapontado. - apontou. - O que foi?

O britânico hesitou por um instante, mas, após um suspiro pesado, respondeu:

\- Eu me sinto um idiota. Eu realmente pensei que você… - mordeu o lábio inferior. - Que você queria sair comigo. - percebendo a culpa no olhar do anticristo, rapidamente colocou um sorriso nos lábios, embora pequeno, e o encarou pelo canto do olho. - Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. A culpa foi minha; não devia ter sido tão idiota.

Sua tentativa de desviar a preocupação e culpa de Damien foi completamente furada, visto que ele agora se sentia ainda pior, mesmo não tendo feito nada. Talvez fosse a simpatia que sentia pelo loirinho, mas o anticristo pegou-se propondo algo que não sabia exatamente se era uma boa ideia, mas o fez de qualquer forma.

\- Você gostaria de sair em um encontro? Um de verdade, dessa vez. Podemos ir aonde você quiser.

Pip entrelaçou os próprios dedos e ponderou a ideia em sua mente. Depois de tudo isso, ainda gostaria de ir à um encontro com Damien? Ele já havia aceitado aquele, mesmo que fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto dos garotos da outra turma do terceiro ano, então talvez um “segundo encontro” não fosse uma má ideia. Contudo, mesmo assim, ele ainda estava confuso quanto a como se sentia sobre o anticristo. O beijo do dia anterior foi o seu primeiro e foi maravilhoso, mas ele não estaria sendo prepotente em se deixar levar por sua falta de experiência e conhecimento no âmbito de relacionamentos amorosos? Isso tudo era tão confuso… 

Respirou fundo, evitando de encarar Damien nos olhos enquanto erguia a cabeça e, ao invés disso, olhava o céu. Deixando esses pensamentos e preocupações de lado, o que ele queria? Independentemente de ser certo ou errado, o que ele sentia que era o certo? O que seu coração gostaria de ganhar? As pessoas insistiam tanto em colocar suas próprias necessidades acima das dele… Não poderia, uma única vez, pensar em si mesmo ao invés do que outras pessoas e a sociedade em geral exigiam de si?

Tomou coragem em seus pulmões e sorriu para Damien, seus olhos finalmente voltando a se encontrar e um pequeno sorriso puxando o canto de seus lábios.

\- Eu gostaria muito.

Uma sensação de alívio percorreu as veias de Damien, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse sua espinha.

\- Então está decidido. - disse, contendo um sorriso que ameaçava crescer em seus lábios. - Para que você tenha um tempo para se recuperar do… Incidente, iremos amanhã à tarde. Gostaria que eu passasse para te buscar em sua casa ou prefere que nos encontremos em algum local específico?

Pip, contendo-se para não rir das maneiras tão formais do anticristo, além da forma como suas mãos tremiam em ansiedade, deixou o impulso de alegria tomar conta de sua boca.

\- Talvez pudéssemos apenas ir direto depois da escola. Acredito que facilitaria a viagem.

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Da forma que ficar melhor pra você.

Quebrando o contato entre seus olhos, Pip encarou as próprias mãos, brincava com seus polegares de forma tímida, envergonhada. Nunca esteve numa situação dessa antes e ter a atenção em si não estava ajudando seu nervosismo e insegurança.

\- Será que poderia te dar uma resposta melhor amanhã? - perguntou o loiro.

Mais uma vez, o anticristo deu de ombros.

\- É claro. Até amanhã, então. - sem aguardar resposta alguma do britânico, Damien virou de costas para ele e começou a caminhar para longe do parque, hesitando pouco antes de poder usar seus poderes para se transportar de volta para casa. - Ah, e, Pip? - olhou para o menor por cima do ombro, encontrando seu olhar fixo em suas costas. Ignorando o rubor em suas bochechas da vergonha de ser pego encarando, ele murmurou, um pedido para que Damien seguisse em frente com o que quisesse falar. O anticristo não pôde esconder o sorriso crescente em seus lábios ao formar as palavras na ponta de sua língua. - Eu não te disse quando tive a oportunidade hoje, mas você beija muito bem.


	5. Ele não devia ter saído do quarto

Damien não era alguém que sorria com frequência. Estando sempre cercado de criaturas infernais e pecadores, o anticristo sempre tinha de manter a aparência séria e o olhar cínico para que pudesse julgar as almas que ali caíam sem um olhar tendencioso ou vingativo. Estava lá para entregar-lhes a justiça, não para se vingar. Na situação em que Damien se encontrava em casa, deixar-se levar pelos sentimentos era a última coisa que deveria fazer, independentemente se quem estivesse à sua frente fosse um ditador cruel ou uma garotinha vendendo biscoitos. Portanto, era quase uma anomalia no universo ver o anticristo caminhando em direção à sua casa com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

A culpa ainda mordia sua cabeça, lembrando-o de como devia ter contado à Pip que não tinha celular, o que teria evitado muita confusão, mas este sentimento estava em um nível bem menor do que as borboletas que pareciam voar em seu estômago.

Seu pai estava certo, ele realmente havia caído de joelhos por Pip.

Naturalmente, sua consciência julgava se não estava sendo muito apressado, afinal, só havia retornado há pouco mais de uma semana, muito cedo para distrair a cabeça com relacionamentos e esses sentimentos guardados, principalmente, para os mortais. Contudo, por outro lado, não gostaria de esperar até se formar ou algum evento revolucionário para poder ceder àquelas tentações tão fortes. Por um simples beijo ele já quase perdeu total controle de seu lado demoníaco, e não passou de um mísero toque de lábios! Agora, tinha todo um encontro esperando por ele no dia seguinte e ele sabia que as chances de conseguir se manter em sua típica postura formal e distante seria quase impossível, até porque isso é exatamente o oposto do objetivo de um encontro.

O anticristo estalou a língua no céu da boca, forçando-se a parar de pensar nisso. O objetivo de um encontro é justamente ver se duas pessoas ficam bem juntas, então tudo que podia fazer era esperar para que o momento chegasse. Não havia sentido em ficar nervoso por antecedência.

Com um estalar de dedos, invocou seu livro para voltar a trabalhar enquanto não chegava em casa, sua caneta deslizando pelo papel como manteiga. Embora o britânico impregnasse cada cantinho de seus pensamentos, precisava se lembrar do porque ele estava de volta à terra: para ter paz e sossego para conseguir fazer seu trabalho com mais facilidade. Se não conseguisse concluir seu objetivo, ele mesmo se condenaria ao inferno por ser tão incompetente.

Ao chegar em casa, realizou todas as tarefas com uma mão só, focado demais em seu trabalho para conseguir colocá-lo de lado apenas para realizar tarefas triviais. Subiu para seu quarto e sentou encostado na cabeceira, livro em seu colo e olhos travados nas folhas levemente desgastadas. Tinha registros dos novos habitantes do inferno, relatórios das almas com punição em progresso, almas que aguardavam o castigo e uma minúscula pilha de comentários que seus serviçais ouviram de seus inquilinos enquanto passavam ali por perto.

O coração de Damien se contraia ao encarar aqueles finos papéis. Sentia que estava falhando como governante para com aquelas pessoas. Naturalmente, tinha de se concentrar no aspecto mais urgente: as almas recém condenadas. Precisava classificá-las entre condenação justa e injusta para não correr o risco de ter demônios revoltados correndo para todos os lados por falta de controle, era uma questão de segurança e organização, tudo que tornava a vivência no inferno mais aceitável, entretanto, essa preocupação o impedia de se concentrar no bem-estar e conforto de seus inquilinos. Não conseguia ouvir sugestões e concertar coisas que estavam erradas. 

A falta de espaço nunca seria um problema no inferno, independentemente de quantas almas eram condenadas diariamente. A falta de tempo, no entanto, já era outra história. Não em relação à horas e problemas relacionados, pois esse conceito não era aplicável no inferno, mas, sim, em relação às tarefas que o anticristo era obrigado a fazer. Ser o governante do inferno não era fácil, tinha muito a se fazer e Damien daria tudo por uma mão extra; Uma confiável, pois nem todo demônio era 100% leal à ele ou aprovava de seu método de reinar.

Foi quando bocejou pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez em menos de um minuto que decidiu que não estava com cabeça para lidar com todos aqueles problemas. Se se forçasse a se concentrar no trabalho sem estar completamente ciente, corria o risco de tomar uma atitude precipitada e ocasionar um desastre em meio a seu reino já tão frágil.

Com cuidado, fechou o livro, com todos os conteúdos e papéis dentro, e deixou-o no criado-mudo que tinha ao alcance de seus dedos. Depois do dia cansativo que teve, tudo que queria fazer era encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e morrer, vulgo dormir até não saber mais o que é cansaço. Chutou os sapatos do lado da cama, ignorando se eles estavam organizados ou não, e se jogou de costas no colchão, seus olhos carmim encarando o teto com tédio.

Por algum motivo, seus pensamentos pararam nas previsões bíblicas sobre o apocalipse, quando ele ascenderia sobre aquele mundo e guiaria os seres do inferno em uma batalha contra os anjos. Que coisa mais estúpida. Se tinha algo que Damien não queria fazer durante sua vida tecnicamente imortal era causar uma guerra. Ele já tinha deveres o suficiente por toda uma eternidade, não precisava acrescentar “guiar um exército em uma guerra pelo destino do universo” à sua lista.

Se algum anticristo fosse causar o apocalipse, não seria ele a fazê-lo.

Ele adormeceu imaginando, se de fato houvesse uma guerra, quais seriam as chances de Pip ficar ao seu lado.

Quando os olhos carmim se abriram novamente, já estava escuro. Entretanto, não era a escuridão da noite, um manto de segredos e esconderijos, mas sim a escuridão que antecede o nascer do sol, seus raios aos poucos se estendendo no horizonte. Damien havia dormido até o dia seguinte.

\- Merda… - murmurou ao sentar-se na cama e levar a mão à testa. Sua cabeça estava latejando por não ter dormido da maneira normal. Ainda estava nas roupas do dia anterior e tinha certeza de que esqueceu de escovar os dentes.

Não levava muito tempo para fazer a higiene diária, mas seu estado mental não estava colaborando com ele hoje. Os batimentos acelerados de seu coração ecoavam em seus ouvidos, envolvendo seus pensamentos em uma neblina densa e difícil de ultrapassar, não foi à toa que ele passou direto por seus sapatos umas três vezes. Era estranho, pois nunca se sentiu tão ansioso antes. Ficar tanto tempo na terra não estava fazendo muito bem para ele nesse aspecto, mas ele sobreviveria.

Após finalmente terminar suas tarefas e se arrumar, pôs-se a caminhar em direção à escola. Ele poderia usar seus poderes ou simplesmente pegar o ônibus para chegar mais rápido, mas o anticristo sentia que deveria tomar seu tempo para chegar à seu destino, queria aproveitar o tempo que tinha para respirar o ar frio de South Park e clarear a mente dos pensamentos e vozes que se atropelavam em sua cabeça, tentando se fazer ouvidos. Quando o anticristo tinha sua mente muito ocupada, nunca era bom perturbá-lo. Ele se estressava facilmente e não hesitava em descontar sua raiva no primeiro pecador que visse pela frente, o que não era uma atitude muito madura sua e ele estava tentando trabalhar há anos. Acredite, ele era muito pior há alguns anos atrás, mas ainda tinha muito que caminhar para se tornar o tipo de advogado que almejava ser: o tipo que exalava confiança, que as pessoas temiam e respeitavam como ao próprio Deus.

Quando chegou na escola, seus cabelos negros já estavam completamente bagunçados, o vento mais forte do que o normal. Hesitaria em dizer que as mudanças climáticas eram sua culpa, embora soubesse da verdade. Com um estalo da língua no céu da boca, ajeitou os fios com uma mão enquanto a outra empurrava a porta e permitia-o entrar na escola.

Os alunos estavam relativamente mais calmos naquele dia, a maioria concentrando-se na própria vida e nas próprias tarefas. Pela primeira vez desde que voltou, Damien se sentia confortável em olhar ao redor e ver que tipo de pessoas o rodeavam. Ele podia sentir o pecado em cada um deles, uns mais do que outros, mas não chegava a ser tão nauseante quando se acostumava ao cheiro.

Dois rapazes conversavam próximos aos armários de mãos dadas, conversando livremente sobre o que quer que estivesse amolando o dia deles. O que Damien mais achou fascinante era o contraste entre os dois tipos de pecado que eles tinham no cartório. Um deles claramente se comportou pior naquela vida do que o outro, mas, ainda assim, o anticristo conseguia ver potencial escondido atrás daquele sorriso apaixonado. Era por coisas assim que ele não tinha permissão de interferir na vida daqueles mortais em qualquer forma que influenciasse seu caminho. O ponto de sua existência era testá-los e, por mais que Deus pudesse ser controverso, ele era quem mais acreditava em segundas chances. Se não fosse esse o caso, ordenaria a coleta daquelas almas no primeiro pecado cometido em vida.

Observar o desenvolvimento daquelas pessoas e vê-las aproveitando a chance de melhorar lhe dava esperança de que, no fim de tudo, talvez aquele mundo não precisasse ser destruído. Mas aquilo não cabia à ele decidir, mas, sim, aos que caminhavam sobre a terra. Eram eles que iriam mostrar ao anticristo o fruto de suas ações enquanto em vida e, só então, ele poderia dizer se o apocalipse seria necessário ou não.

Damien suspirou enquanto desviava de um rapaz que, claramente, estava andando próximo à si com a intenção de esbarrar em seu ombro. Desde as cenas que criou no refeitório nas últimas semanas, já estava claro que não era bem-vindo naquela escola, mas ele não se importava, afinal, era ao que estava destinado, de qualquer forma.

Era apenas uma pena que existiam pessoas assim que alimentavam o demônio em si que não queria nada mais que ver o mundo queimar. Tanto potencial guardado e eles resolvem usá-lo para objetivos fúteis como se colocar acima dos outros. A hipocrisia dessas pessoas lhe dava nojo.

Ignorando o ocorrido, Damien continuou a caminhar em direção ao próprio armário e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram ao ver Pip encolhido em forma de bolinha em frente ao mesmo, seus ombros subindo e descendo em movimentos rítmicos. Ele havia pegado no sono bem no meio do corredor. 

O anticristo riu; de alguma forma, era fofo pensar que ele adormecera esperando por sua chegada, tanto que ele se pegou sorrindo enquanto agachava para acordá-lo. Colocou uma mão em seu braço para chacoalha-lo, mas travou no lugar ao perceber como ele encolheu quando o tocou. Era estranho, pois Damien nem chegou perto de usar força para que ele se sentisse ameaçado ou algo semelhante.

Mudando sua estratégia, colocou a mão nas costas de Pip e a outra em seu ombro, dessa vez, sim, aplicando força para chacoalhá-lo.

\- Pip, acorda. - disse em voz baixa, tomando cuidado para não assustá-lo de qualquer forma.

O britânico lentamente abriu os olhos e um pequeno gemido de cansaço escapou de seus lábios, seguido de um bocejo. As chances de não ter dormido direito eram grandes para ele recorrer a dormir no meio do corredor.

\- Bom dia. - murmurou com um sorriso tão doce que fez o coração de Damien dar um pulo. - Perdão, não dormi muito bem na noite passada.

O anticristo murmurou e sentou ao lado do britânico, passando um braço ao redor de seu ombro e acariciando a região com carinho.

Ele realmente devia ter tido uma noite péssima, pois tinha várias olheiras embaixo das pálpebras inferiores. Às vezes Damien se perguntava como seriam as coisas na casa de Pip; ele mencionou que morava com a prima, então provavelmente era órfão de pais. Será que ela não se preocupava com o estado de saúde do primo? Não reparava em como ele sempre voltava para casa completo de hematomas? Ou simplesmente não se importava? Do jeito que as coisas pareciam correr em South Park, a segunda não o surpreenderia se fosse verdade.

Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios de Pip, seus olhos exibindo um brilho fraco entre seus fios de cabelo; ele parecia exausto.

\- Você vai me fazer dormir de novo. - riu, descansando a cabeça sobre os joelhos, mas apreciava o carinho de Damien em seu ombro. Ele não estava mentindo ao dizer que dormiria novamente, realmente estava com sono, mas talvez fechar o olho apenas por um segundo não fizesse tanto mal.

Só por dois segundinhos… 

Sua cabeça começou a pender para o lado e ele só percebeu o impacto com o ombro de Damien quando o sono já o havia consumido.

(...)

Quando o sinal soou, Pip nem se mexeu, completamente perdido nas terras míticas de seus sonhos. Damien arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto acariciava os fios loiros que caíam sobre seus olhos, imaginando o que teria acontecido para que ele estivesse cansado. Obviamente não havia dormido, mas qual seria a razão? Ele se preocupava que fosse algo relacionado à escola, pois, enquanto ele, como anticristo, não precisava estudar por já deter todo o conhecimento que precisava, Pip precisava, e muito, de notas boas se quisesse ter algum tipo de futuro, e, com os professores que tinha e o diretor escroto que controlava tudo da pior forma possível, aquilo seria um verdadeiro desafio. Um desafio que talvez ele não pudesse vencer.

Suspirou pesadamente e se virou para encarar o menor adormecido. Ele estava tão aconchegado em seu ombro, como se fosse o lugar mais macio onde já dormiu. Tão fofo.

Em pouquíssimo tempo, os corredores estavam vazios, restando apenas Damien e Pip, que não mostrava nenhum sinal de que acordaria tão cedo, ao menos, se dependesse dele.

Considerando que ainda tinha muito trabalho a ser feito, ficar no corredor e evitar a aula não seria uma má ideia, visto que preencher seu livro era sua prioridade. Além do que, o britânico estava tão confortável que seria extremamente rude acordá-lo, e Damien não queria causar uma má impressão logo antes de seu primeiro encontro. Portanto, decidiu-se por deixar o loiro dormir até o momento que julgasse necessário. Poderia pegar a matéria perdida depois com um simples estalar de dedos.

O tempo foi passando e Damien não tirava os olhos de seu livro de jeito nenhum, completamente imerso em seus afazeres como novo governante do inferno. Quanto mais papéis preenchia, mais sentia que realmente podia estar falhando com eles. Fez uma nota mental de, assim que tivesse algum tempo livre, investir 100% dele em arrumar o máximo de bagunça possível. Todo tipo de coisa estava fora de ordem, em especial entre os recém chegados, desde os pecadores absolvidos até a aplicação das punições. Providências tinham de ser tomadas urgentemente e era justamente isso que o anticristo planejava quando arrancou um pedaço de papel de seu livro; escreveria uma carta para Zazul, um dos demônios mais confiáveis de seu pai, e ditaria-lhe as ordens e aplicações a serem seguidas.

Ao menos era o que entendia antes de uma figura maior entrar em seu campo de visão, sua altura fazendo sombra sobre ele e Pip.

\- Posso ajudar?

Era um professor, mas ele não sabia dizer qual.

\- Vocês dois não deveriam estar na classe? - questionou retoricamente o homem com os braços cruzados, mas Damien simplesmente deu de ombros como resposta. Ele não se amedrontava com ameaças dos outros, sejam eles maiores, mais velhos ou qualquer outra coisa. - Não é pra ficar nos corredores. - agora ele estava ficando impaciente, dava pra perceber pelo aumento no tom da voz. Ainda assim, nenhuma reação do anticristo. Foi só quando o homem começou a grunhir que ele tomou algum tipo de atitude; passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Pip de forma protetora. - Se vocês dois não forem pra sala agora, mando vocês pra sala do diretor e serão suspensos por uma semana! Matar aula é estritamente proibido e vocês receberão uma punição severa por isso! Talvez ele pegue leve com você por estar fazendo lição, mas ele definitivamente vai levar uma pior.

Não levou dois segundos para o professor engolir suas palavras. Travou no lugar ao ver a forma como os olhos carmim de Damien perfuravam seu ser e a mão que antes usava para escrever agora tinha fogo em sua palma.

\- Eu ficaria quieto se fosse você. - ele não se sentia confortável quando tinha que ameaçar alguém, não sem a pessoa ter feito algo de errado antes, porém, naquele caso específico, não correria o risco. Depois do dia anterior, já estava ficando farto de toda a putaria que acontecia tendo o britânico como alvo principal. Não mudaria nada ameaçando um professor, mas ao menos adiaria o problema até ele ter chance de pensar em algo melhor.

Ainda encostado em Damien, Pip gemeu. A perturbação em seu sono o fez abandoná-lo completamente, fez restar apenas seus olhos fechados e a vontade de correr atrás do sono para voltar a não pensar em nada. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta e as pálpebras de seus olhos abriram, ainda pesadas com cansaço. Duas pessoas estavam discutindo, uma mais velha do que a outra, mas o barulho insistia em entrar abafado em seus ouvidos. Ele só queria voltar a dormir.

Passos se afastaram deles ao mesmo tempo que abriu completamente os olhos, os quais levaram um tempo para se ajustar à luz forte que iluminava o corredor.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, sonolento, seus olhos carregados com resquícios do sono que tentava puxá-lo de volta para a escuridão.

Os dedos frios de Damien acariciaram sua nuca, arrepiando-o ao mesmo tempo que deixando-o com mais sono ainda.

\- Você dormiu durante o primeiro período inteiro.

Esquece, ele estava acordado.

\- Ah, céus. - ergueu-se tão rápido do chão que quase teve uma queda de pressão. Se não fosse por Damien, provavelmente teria caído de cara no chão. - E você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?

Fez que sim com a cabeça, levantando logo em seguida.

\- Aproveitei o tempo e a desculpa pra ficar fora da classe pra investir um pouco em meu trabalho. - disse, gesticulando para o livro de capa dura em suas mãos.

Pip murmurou.

\- Com quem você estava discutindo?

\- Um professor apareceu aqui, pedindo que voltássemos pra classe e parássemos de gastar espaço no corredor. - explicou.

Uma sensação ruim correu pelo corpo do britânico. 

\- E o que você disse?

Como se pego no pulo, o anticristo hesitou por um segundo antes de responder.

\- Disse que o armário era meu, não tinha ninguém ali que precisasse de espaço e ele foi embora.

Ele propositalmente omitiu a parte em que fuzilou-o com seus olhos carmim, instaurando o medo em sua alma com o fogo de mil almas torturadas queimando em seu interior, consumindo seus órgãos de dentro para fora - metaforicamente, é claro, ele apenas colocou medo nele com seu olhar, igual uma mãe quando o filho começa a fazer birra no supermercado.

Quer ele gostasse ou não, ele se importava com a opinião de Pip sobre ele. Aquela era justamente uma das razões pela qual ele teria gostado de ficar longe de sentimentos humanos. Entretanto, a vida não era do jeito que as pessoas queriam, e isso valia até para seres vindos do inferno.

\- Oh… 

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, o sinal tocou para anunciar o fim da primeira aula. Os alunos logo apareceriam no corredor para se dirigirem às próximas classes. Preocupação encheu os olhos de Pip, visto que ele estava muito atrasado e sem humor nenhum para lidar com seja-lá-o-que que seus colegas tenham planejado para ele hoje.

\- Você ainda está com sono? - Damien perguntou ao ver a preocupação em seus olhos, mas Pip abriu um sorriso seguro.

\- Um pouco, mas consigo aguentar até o fim do dia.

Os olhos do anticristo tornaram ao relógio pregado acima dos armários dos alunos para ver a hora. Agora que conhecia aquela escola e o pecado que dali tomava posse, sabia que, se tardassem um minuto apenas para chegar à sala, seriam impedidos de entrar. Considerando que sua aula de história era do outro lado da escola, havia de se apressar.

\- Te vejo depois então.

Pip assentiu com um sorriso terno.

Com um movimento fluido, tomou a mão dele na sua e deu um suave beijo sobre a costa. O rosto do britânico se acendeu como fogo, suas bochechas de um vermelho tão rubro a ponto de rivalizar com os olhos de Damien. Ele nunca se acostumaria com toda aquela atenção e carinho que ele lhe dava.

Então, com a última despedida dada, seguiram seus caminhos para as próximas aulas, as quais correram relativamente normais. 

Durante o lanche, sentaram juntos, como o hábito já desenvolvido na última semana e, ao tocar no assunto do encontro que teriam, ficou decidido que iriam ao cinema. Não sabiam o que assistiriam, mas nenhum deles era burro a ponto de não saber que, no fim, o objetivo não era ver o filme.

Uma vez que as aulas acabaram, o britânico se apressou em sair da sala e encontrar Damien o mais rápido possível. Não podia correr o risco de ser atormentado por um de seus bullys justamente antes do seu primeiro encontro. Ele já havia de lidar com dores e cicatrizes o suficiente naquela manhã.

Talvez tenha sido sorte, ou o universo simplesmente já tinha cobrado toda a dor que exigia dele naquele dia, mas ele conseguiu chegar à saída sem problemas maiores do que atravessar o bolo de gente que corria na mesma direção.

Os olhos carmim de Damien pousaram nele assim que atravessou a porta de entrada. Ele o esperava em frente à algumas plantas no caminho de saída, observando as pessoas passarem a sua frente.

Ao avistá-lo, abriu um sorriso. E, Deus do céu, Pip nunca foi avisado que um sorriso podia fazê-lo sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Sem trocar muitas palavras, seguiram em direção ao cinema. 

Aquele lugar tinha uma ridícula diversidade de filmes. Nenhum deles era interessante. Mas desde quando eles estavam lá para ver o filme?

Compraram os ingressos e, decidindo contra gastar mais dinheiro com comida, apenas seguiram em frente.

Contudo, Pip parou no meio do corredor antes que pudessem entrar e abriu um sorriso inocente na direção de Damien.

Por alguma razão, ele não sentiu boas vibrações naquele sorriso.

\- Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro antes de sairmos. Vai ser rápido. Pode ir que te encontro lá dentro, ou perderemos os lugares. - disse antes de desaparecer dentro do banheiro, deixando o anticristo sem reação do lado de fora.

Sem mais escolhas, seguiu para os lugares marcados. 

Não passou despercebido por ele que Pip demorou a aparecer, inclusive, começou a ficar preocupado com ele quando, a quinze minutos passados do filme, ele ainda não tinha chego.

Justamente quando ia se levantar e ir atrás dele, o britânico deu o ar da graça, passando de lado pelas cadeiras e sentando ao lado direito de Damien.

\- Por que demorou tanto? - ele questionou, sua expressão quase invisível sob a luz fraca do cinema.

\- Os banheiros estavam interditados, então tive que ir do outro lado pra ver se tinha algum liberado. - explicou e voltou o olhar para a tela, quase como se ignorasse a presença do anticristo.

Não questionar o comportamento de Pip talvez tenha sido o maior erro de Damien naquele dia.

O filme seguiu relativamente calmo. Algumas pessoas conversavam durante o filme, enquanto outras mexiam no celular, mas eles permaneceram quietos. Em algum momento, que ninguém sabia dizer qual, o britânico se sentiu confortável o bastante para apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Damien, o qual relaxou ao senti-lo encostado ali.

Contudo, quando o anticristo resolveu tomar a própria iniciativa e colocar a mão sobre o braço de Pip, tomou um susto ao sentir seu casaco molhado. Diferente de um molhado do tipo “molhou enquanto lavava a mão”, o tecido parecia estar completamente encharcado, chegando a ponto de Damien conseguir sentir o líquido escorrendo por seus dedos.

Seus sentidos entraram em alerta ao ouvir a respiração do britânico começando a pesar. Desviou o olhar em sua direção, tentando não transparecer que o estava encarando, e então percebeu um detalhe em suas mãos: ele estava tremendo.

Pip quis se dar um tapa ao sentir os músculos do corpo tensionarem e a respiração acelerar. Deus, ele não podia ficar nervoso agora, muito menos abrir espaço para outro possível ataque de pânico. Não agora.

\- Pip, você está bem? - perguntou Damien, apertando sua mão.

Calafrios percorreram a espinha de Pip e seu estômago começou a revirar, desconfortável.

_Por favor, não..._

\- Estou, só… Um pouco difícil pra respirar. - disse, embora sua voz, num golpe de traição, falhasse com cada palavra que deixava sua boca.

Depois do incidente no refeitório, Damien estava começando a reconhecer os sinais de pavor na expressão de Pip, assim como os demais sintomas que acompanharam seu ataque naquele dia. Ele não era imbecil, muito menos cego.

\- Quer que eu te leve ao banheiro? - ofereceu, sua mão tocando seu braço de leve. A forma como o britânico estremeceu ao fazê-lo não passou despercebido por ele.

Ele queria falar que não. Ele queria _tanto_ falar que não. Se eles pudessem simplesmente continuar a assistir o filme seria tão maravilhoso… Mas ele sabia que não era isso que ia acontecer.

\- Quero, por favor. - disse, segurando-se ao braço de Damien com força.

O anticristo agarrou sua mão e puxou-o por entre as cadeiras, felizmente, vazias, e correram pelos corredores em direção ao banheiro, o qual estava interditado coisa nenhuma, ele reparou.

Mal chegaram e o britânico já tomou posse da primeira cabine que viu, despejando tudo que sobrou do almoço no interior do vaso de acrílico.

Seu corpo tremia, seus braços doíam, e seu coração chorava, implorando por misericórdia. 

Deus, ele era um fracasso total.

\- Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem. Respira fundo. - ouvia Damien consolá-lo enquanto continuava com o rosto sobre o vaso. Os movimentos calmantes que fazia em suas costas eram a única coisa que mantinham sua consciência ainda na realidade, pois ele podia facilmente sentir sua pressão caindo e a visão se nublar com pontinhos pretos.

 _Por favor, desmaiar não_. - ele implorava em sua mente. - _Por favor, por favor, eu não quero apagar._

Desde quando seus desejos eram atendidos ele não sabia, afinal, nunca foram. Mas, por alguma razão, ele conseguiu permanecer consciente. Por muito pouco, mas conseguiu.

Enquanto se aproximava da pia para fazer bochecho, remoía em sua mente a forma como Damien não deixou seu lado nenhuma fez, certificando-se de que ele estivesse conseguindo se manter de pé e andando.

Ele estava sendo um estorvo, não estava? 

Pip sabia como Damien devia estar concentrado em seu trabalho e lá estava ele, ocupando-o com seus ataques de pânico estúpidos, presença estúpida e existência inútil. 

Por que ele tinha aceitado esse encontro? Teria sido melhor para todo mundo se ele apenas tivesse voltado para casa e fizesse a lição que perdeu na primeira aula.

Esses pensamentos faziam seu corpo tremer e seus olhos lacrimejarem, além de seu controle. Ele não era do tipo que deixava suas emoções levarem a melhor, mas, por algum motivo, as coisas estavam mais difíceis para ele hoje.

O que ele fez de errado? Onde foi que errou para ser tratado daquela forma? Foi algo que ele tinha feito ou tinha algo em seu rosto que fazia o universo querer descontar toda a raiva da humanidade nele? Ele não entendia, e duvidava que algum dia chegaria a entender.

\- Desculpa. - disse baixinho ao ouvir a torneira parar de derramar água na pia. - Eu não queria ter te arrastado pra fora do cinema desse jeito.

Damien franziu o cenho, descontente com a desculpa. 

\- Não tem porque pedir desculpas por algo que não é culpa sua. - disse ele, pouco antes de desviar o olhar para suas mãos trêmulas. Aquela questão o perturbava desde a semana passada, e, já que já se encontravam em uma situação desconfortável, por que não piorar tudo de uma vez? - O que aconteceu com o seu braço?

\- Não aconteceu nada com o meu braço. 

Ele devia ter esperado mais para responder. Sua voz não só saiu trêmula e aguda, óbvio sinal de que estava mentindo, como se colocou na defensiva, coisa que o anticristo não era nada a favor.

Damien franziu o cenho.

\- Pip, eu não sou idiota.

\- Eu não disse isso… 

\- Eu reparei em como você começou a tremer e suar quando eu encostei no seu braço, isso desde hoje de manhã. - o britânico mordeu o lábio inferior, evitando contato visual com o anticristo. Mesmo sabendo que encostaria em um nervo, Damien insistiu: - Me mostra seu braço.

Hesitantemente, Pip abaixou o olhar e puxou a manga de seu casaco. Seu braço, do cotovelo aos pulsos, estava coberto de papel higiênico, que, a esse ponto, já estava completamente dissolvido. 

Damien engoliu em seco. Aquilo definitivamente não cheirava bem. _Literalmente_. Era como se algum bicho tivesse morrido ali.

Com cuidado, ele começou a remover o papel higiênico, ou melhor, o que _restou_ dele, revelando uma pele que, dificilmente, poderia ser considerada como tal.

Dizer que ele tinha alguns hematomas seria eufemismo do eufemismo. Seu braço estava roxo, do tipo que se vê nos noticiários que mostram vítimas de abuso com detalhes gráficos e visuais. Além do roxo, havia vermelho. Vermelho do sangue que escorria pelos profundos e inchados cortes que adornavam a pele tomada por coágulos. Não tinham um padrão, era como se a pele tivesse sido rasgada por um animal selvagem em um ataque de fúria, e estavam em péssimo estado. Sangue escorria dos cortes e pingava no chão, acompanhado de pus que se acumulava nos cantos do corte aberto, este que fazia o possível para cicatrizar, porém, em vão.

Damien estava horrorizado. Ele não sabia o que dizer, como reagir, o que fazer. Nunca em sua vida, nem mesmo no inferno, tinha visto feridas tão feias e malcuidadas como aquelas.

E doía.

Doía por saber que Pip as estava carregando _o_ _dia todo._ Ele estava lidando com a dor, o sangue e as infecções que definitivamente estavam se desenvolvendo ali. 

Por isso sua blusa estava molhada quando ele a tocou. Ele só não conseguira ver o sangue pelo cinema estar escuro.

 _Merda_.

Pip ainda tremia, conseguia sentir sua pele se agitando em sua mão, mas não conseguia dizer se era de dor ou constrangimento.

\- Está tudo bem se eu te levar pra minha casa pra cuidar disso?

Ele queria chorar. Ele queria chorar até toda a água de seu corpo acabar e ele não sentir mais nada além da entorpecência em seus músculos.

\- Sim, está. 

Pip não reagiu quando Damien envolveu sua cintura com o braço e trouxe-o de encontro ao seu peito, a familiar coluna de fogo surgindo ao redor deles e ocultando tudo ao seu redor, estava ocupado demais pensando no quanto ele queria enfiar a cara no chão.

Ele devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Ele devia ter desmarcado. Ele devia ter faltado na escola. Ele devia ter ficado no quarto quando ouviu a porta bater. Ele devia ter continuado a fazer a lição. 

Ele devia ter trancado a porta.

Quando chegaram à casa de Damien, ele foi rápido em colocá-lo sentado no sofá e pegar um kit de primeiros-socorros. A parte complicada foi retirar a blusa sem rasgá-la e sem usar seus poderes. Não queria arriscar de causar mais dano ao braço de Pip usando seus poderes sem pensar, então acabou por ter que cortar a manga fora com uma tesoura. Ele simplesmente poderia fazê-lo uma nova roupa depois.

Deus, seja lá como Pip esteve tentando cuidar daquelas feridas, fez um péssimo trabalho. Ele poderia _morrer_ se aquilo não fosse tratado da forma adequada. Os cortes estavam inchados, com pus e, absolutamente, infeccionados. Deveriam ter sido fechados com pontos, não com gaze, muito menos _papel higiênico._

Enquanto o anticristo pegava o gel antisséptico, seguido de linha e agulha para fechar aquelas feridas horríveis, pensamentos preocupantes passaram por sua mente. 

Não tinha como aquilo ter sido feito durante a escola, o que significava que os machucados foram feitos _em outro lugar._

Damien não gostava de pensar que Pip sofria abusos em sua casa, porém, a outra opção não era muito melhor.

Enquanto aproximava o algodão com o gel dos cortes para desinfetá-los, um de seus pensamentos, de alguma forma, conseguiu escapar dos confins de sua mente e fazer-se ouvido.

\- Pip, você se corta?

De tudo que poderia perguntar, escolheu aquela em específico ao perceber que, de forma alguma parecia algo que se fazia com uma faca. Sim, haviam cortes, mas também um _gigantesco_ hematoma que preenchia toda a área ao redor dos cortes, os quais, além de tudo, eram irregulares demais para terem sido feitos pelo britânico. Mesmo assim, Damien se sentia na responsabilidade de perguntar, só para ter certeza. Quando se tratava de Pip, ele nunca sabia quando ele estava sendo sincero ou quando tentava omitir a verdade achando que era “o melhor para ambos”.

Os olhos do britânico se arregalaram em choque, não apenas por aqueles machucados _arderem como fogo_ , mas pelo absurdo que era aquela suposição. 

Tecnicamente, considerando a posição em que ele estava, não era algo muito fora da curva para aquela linha de raciocínio. Ainda assim, totalmente fora da realidade.

\- O que? Não, não, não! Isso não fui eu! É só que… - seus pensamentos aceleraram com desculpas que poderia dar, mas, vendo aquele brilho de preocupação nos olhos do anticristo, sabia que, não importa o quanto tentasse, não poderia mentir. - … Minha prima tem um problema com álcool. Às vezes ela sai de casa pra beber e acaba voltando com algumas doses a mais. Ela sempre tem muita coisa na cabeça dela e não aguenta… 

\- E desconta em você? - finalizou o anticristo, tirando o algodão das feridas e, o mais delicado que conseguiu, tirando restos de papel higiênico de seu braço. O aceno com a cabeça de Pip fez seu peito doer. - Como você conseguiu esses machucados?

O britânico encolheu de dor ao sentir a agulha picar sua pele e começar a puxá-la como se fosse um tecido. Se a região já não estivesse parcialmente dormente devido ao uso do gel, com certeza teria gritado.

Enquanto observava Damien costurar seus machucados, tomou o ar em seu pulmão e a coragem para responder à pergunta:

\- Garrafa de vidro.

Ele ainda conseguia sentir a dor inicial de quando o primeiro golpe o atingiu, a forma como seu braço gritava de dor a cada impacto do objeto duro em sua pele, a torturante espera que levou à quebra do vidro e seu braço conhecer a dor de verdade. A pior parte era saber que ela estava mirando em seu rosto.

Damien estava tentando ao máximo se controlar e focar apenas em costurar os machucados de Pip, mas, quanto mais ele olhava para aquele estrago, pior ele se sentia e mais raiva acumulava dentro de si. Perguntas não paravam de surgir em sua cabeça, uma mais preocupante que a anterior.

\- Ela está de alguma forma relacionada ao seu gatilho? - perguntou ao partir para o segundo corte, repondo sua linha e começando tudo de novo.

O britânico soltou um gemido baixo pela dor e engoliu em seco antes de responder.

\- … Está. - confessou de cabeça baixa. - Ela jogou a cadeira em mim uma vez. Disse que eu era a fonte dos problemas dela e que, se eu não estivesse lá, ela ainda teria um namorado.

Damien franziu o cenho e conteve um gemido de frustração. Pecadores que faziam loucuras por amor ou obsessão eram alguns dos que ele mais odiava. Para ele, não fazia sentido você dar um chilique por alguém ter te deixado, pois isso não traria a pessoa de volta. Qualquer um que se tornasse obcecado por outra pessoa a ponto de matar outros ou até a si mesmo já tinha seu lugar reservado no inferno. E sem direito a fiança.

\- Tem contexto?

Pip assentiu. Achava um pouco desconfortável expor toda sua história de vida, mas, a esse ponto, já estava devendo à Damien respostas demais.

\- Quando minha guarda passou pra ela, ela estava namorando um rapaz. Ele era bem legal. Se chamava Wallace, veio de Denver. - um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios. - Ele era como um pai pra mim, sempre me deu atenção e me tratava como um filho. Acho que, de todas as pessoas que conheci, ele foi quem cuidou melhor de mim. 

_Isto é, antes de você chegar._

O anticristo murmurou em compreensão, ainda devotando a maior parte de sua atenção a dar aqueles pontos, mas continuava interessado na explicação de Pip.

\- E o que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou, já ciente de que aquela história não tinha um final feliz.

Quando retraiu o braço, Damien parou por um segundo, pensando ter acertado algum nervo ou feito algo de errado, mas, ao olhar nos olhos do loiro, percebeu que não era pela dor, mas, sim, pela próxima parte da história.

\- Ele e minha irmã tinham… Opiniões mistas sobre mim. Na verdade, foi ele quem convenceu ela a ficar com a minha guarda. Eles viviam brigando e discutindo porque não gostava do jeito que ela me tratava, e isso acabou com o relacionamento deles. Ele até tentou conseguir a minha guarda denunciando ela pra polícia e entrando na justiça, mas… Bom, como você pode ver, não funcionou.

\- E a polícia não fez nada?

Pip conteve-se para não rir.

\- Todo mundo me odeia, Damien. Não importa qual a condição que eu vivo ou o que acontece comigo, todos prefeririam que eu estivesse morto.

Em circunstâncias normais, ele diria que o britânico estava exagerando. Porém, ele conhecia South Park bem o suficiente para saber que aquilo não estava muito fora da curva.

\- Eu sinto muito. - disse enquanto dava o último nó no último ponto.

\- Está tudo bem. - retribuiu Pip de cabeça baixa.

\- E o que aconteceu com esse cara?

Antes de responder, o loiro tremeu ao sentir uma bolsa de gelo ser colocada sobre suas feridas, o conflito de temperaturas abalando seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que o relaxando.

\- Ele terminou com ela e voltou pra Denver; não queria mais ficar olhando pra cara da minha prima sabendo das coisas que ela faz. Por um tempo, ele chegou a mandar dinheiro pra que eu pudesse me virar. Todo o dinheiro que temos veio dele.

\- Eu assumo que sua prima não o usa muito bem, não é?

Ele sorriu, embora não tivesse nada feliz ali que pudesse provocá-lo.

\- Assumiu corretamente. - fez uma breve pausa e soltou um suspiro trêmulo. - O dinheiro parou de chegar quando eu fiz dezoito anos. Ele provavelmente assumiu que eu já tinha um trabalho e podia me sustentar sozinho, ou esqueceu da gente.

Por isso ela o chamava de razão dos problemas de sua vida. Se dependesse dela, ele sequer teria nascido, sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

Damien tinha sorte de ter conseguido domar, nem que seja um pouco, sua raiva, pois, se não fosse por isso, teria facilmente deixado a cidade inteira em chamas.

Deus, por que fizestes criaturas tão cruéis e horríveis, com tanto ódio no coração? Seria o mesmo que tu carregas por tua criação? Pois, para Damien, não fazia o menor sentido criar criaturas tão delicadas quanto Pip para serem jogadas a monstros como aqueles.

O anticristo, com o cenho franzido, largou o braço de Pip e voltou-se à caixa de primeiros-socorros, retornando com um rolo de gaze.

\- Me dá o seu braço, preciso enfaixar as feridas menores.

No minuto em que ia tomar a pele judiada em sua mão, o britânico a puxou para si.

\- Damien, eu agradeço muito o que você está fazendo por mim, mas eu posso cuidar disso sozinho. Não é a primeira vez que me acontece e com certeza não será a última. - o ar escapou forte pelas narinas do anticristo, mandando impulsos de nervosismo pelas veias de Pip. - Eu sei lidar com faixas e gazes. - disse, trêmulo. - Não será um problema trocar depois.

_Trocar depois?!_

\- HAH! E você acha que eu vou deixar você voltar pra casa desse jeito? Com o braço nesse estado? Me dê seu braço.

Pip mordeu o lábio inferior, resistindo à tentação de fazer o que ele queria.

\- Damien, eu realmente estou muito agradecido pela sua atenção, mas realmente não é necessário. Eu me viro.

\- Pip, eu sou o anticristo. - aumentou o tom de voz. Embora mínimo, para quem falava com um tom tão baixo, qualquer alteração já era um sinal de que ele estava ficando estressado. - Posso usar meus poderes para o que eu quiser e como eu bem entender, e eu estou dizendo que, por favor, me dê seu braço para que eu possa enfaixá-lo.

Os olhos azuis desviaram para o chão e, relutantemente, estendeu o braço. As faixas foram atadas perfeitamente sobre seus machucados, ocultando-os de vista, e cuidadosamente evitando os pontos para evitar que enroscassem. Era bem mais trabalhado que o trabalho que Pip tinha feito anteriormente, como se Damien fosse um profissional. Ao terminar, ele já quase não podia sentir dor.

Damien tomou seu braço enfaixado e, ternamente, beijou a pele sensível, sentindo a mesma se arrepiar debaixo de seu toque.

No mesmo segundo, a dor começou a diminuir, não chegando mais que apenas uma pontada de leve, como se Pip tivesse apenas batido o braço e conseguido um pequeno roxo.

As bochechas do britânico tomaram um tom avermelhado e seus olhos desviaram para o chão, evitando contato com o carmim do anticristo.

\- Isso deve servir por enquanto. - disse Damien, acariciando a pele debaixo de seus dedos. - Vai previr futuras infecções e não vai doer tanto quanto deveria. Se tomar analgésicos, nem vai perceber que estão aí.

O britânico assentiu, tudo enquanto observava as bandagens amarradas delicadamente sobre seus ferimentos.

\- Obrigado.

E, depois disso, silêncio. Não por falta de assuntos, mas pelo clima pesado. Damien ainda tinha muito que queria perguntar à Pip, e o loiro estava cheio de reservas quanto à muitas coisas, mas nenhum deles queria se fazer ouvido por medo de constrangimento, ou, até mesmo, chatear a outra pessoa.

Aquilo ainda era um encontro, no fim de tudo, não queriam que acabasse com uma atmosfera negativa.

Damien olhou de soslaio o relógio pendurado na parede. Marcava quatro horas.

\- Sabe, ainda falta um tempo até o dia acabar. - Pip ergueu o olhar, curioso. - Ainda podemos nos divertir, sem que seja algo que te pressione e te deixe nervoso. 

O coração do loiro palpitou em seu peito ao ver o sorriso em seus lábios. Damien era tão lindo quando sorria, ele não podia evitar de sorrir em retorno.

\- O que você gosta de fazer pra relaxar?

Eles decidiram fazer chá. Ou melhor, Damien foi fazer chá enquanto Pip ficava de repouso no sofá. Se tinha algo de que o anticristo se garantia é que ele não usaria aquele braço para nada até que os machucados estivessem curados completamente. O anticristo retornou com duas xícaras e alguns torrões de açúcar, entregando um a cada, antes tendo certeza de que Pip estava segurando a sua com a mão boa.

\- Faz tanto tempo que não bebo desse chá. - disse o britânico ao provar do líquido quente.

\- É um dos meus favoritos. - Damien respondeu.

\- Sério?

Pip não devia estar tão surpreso considerando que, no dia em que reencontrou Damien, ele lhe ofereceu uma xícara de chá.

O anticristo assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu sempre bebo antes de começar a revisar os perfis dos recém chegados ao inferno. Ajuda a clarear a mente e consigo analisar melhor os perfis que chegam pra mim.

Damien era um rapaz tão interessante. Enquanto Pip era um garoto de vida sofrida e sem graça, ele já tinha um emprego, era pago, e governava um reino inteiro, isso sem nem tocar no assunto de seus poderes. Ele tinha toda uma vida incrível pela frente enquanto Pip provavelmente acabaria trabalhando para um patrão rude por um salário mínimo. 

Pip era tão sem graça, enquanto Damien tinha um perfil impressionante. Ele não conseguia evitar de querer saber mais sobre ele.

\- Perdoe a intromissão, mas, se você pode usar seus poderes como quiser, sem restrições, por que não o faz?

O anticristo parou o movimento com a xícara já a pouquíssimos milímetros de seus lábios. Ele manteve o olhar baixo, concentrando o brilho carmim no líquido escuro em movimento.

\- Não é algo justo. Enquanto estou usando meus poderes para me satisfazer e facilitar meu trabalho, poderia estar usando para melhorar a vida de meus inquilinos. 

Pip arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Inquilinos?

\- Aqueles que são mandados para o inferno por algo injusto: suicídio, divórcio, conversão, essas coisas. - tomou um gole do chá. - Eu tiro eles do fogo e cada um segue sua vida normalmente, com sua própria casa, hobbies, e tal.

\- Como um condomínio. - o britânico disse com animação.

\- Se quiser fazer essa comparação, sim. Mas ainda temos que lidar com as pessoas que têm que passar pela punição, por isso vim pra cá. - mordiscou o interior da bochecha. - Aqueles gritos me enlouquecem e não consigo me concentrar no meu trabalho.

Pip deu um sorriso torto.

\- Ah, eu temo que aqui não seja muito diferente.

Era tão fácil para pessoas começarem a gritar em South Park. Qualquer mínimo problema que acontecesse, as pessoas já entravam em pânico completo. Isso era péssimo quando tudo que se queria fazer é a lição de casa.

Damien, no entanto, o encarou de soslaio, como se ele tivesse dito algo muito estúpido. Talvez ele tivesse, não sabia sobre a forma como Damien vivia lá embaixo.

\- Mas é. - o anticristo disse. - Você não conhece o inferno, não sabe como é, bom, um inferno. 

_E provavelmente nunca saberia._

O loiro riu baixinho, dando mais um gole em seu chá.

\- Eu acho que nunca te agradeci. - murmurou após engolir.

\- Pelo que?

\- Por ficar sempre tão preocupado comigo. - sorriu.

Pip tinha um sorriso tão bonito. Devia sorrir mais.

\- Não precisa me agradecer pelo mínimo que eu podia fazer. - Damien respondeu ao desviar o olhar, as bochechas levemente tingidas de vermelho. - Se preocupar por alguém machucado é o mínimo de decência humana. É só uma pena que seus colegas não sejam assim.

O britânico abaixou os olhos azuis em direção aos próprios sapatos.

\- Eles não são todos ruins. A maioria só prefere cuidar da própria vida. Nenhum deles quer acabar sendo alvo de bullying frequente ou, pior, fazer alguém com quem se importam sofrer por culpa deles. - apertou a xícara entre seus dedos, inconscientemente encarando a faixa em seu braço. - Nenhum deles quer acabar como eu.

Damien não entendia a razão de pessoas com tantas oportunidades diferentes escolherem um destino tão imbecil. Embora a maioria delas pudesse ser salva, o crime insistente só aumentava a pena. Elas podiam ascender aos céus depois, mas todas passariam pelo inferno, de qualquer forma, algumas com penas mais longas que outras.

Às vezes Damien gostaria de _adiantar_ essas penas.

\- A sua prima notaria se você não voltasse pra casa hoje? - ele perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Embora sem palavras, a expressão de Pip já era o suficiente para ele ter noção da resposta.

\- Não, não notaria.

A não ser que ela sentisse vontade de tomar chá, a existência do garoto loiro não faria a menor diferença para ela. Ele era como um empregado da casa; não podia fazer nada a não ser que terminasse todos os seus afazeres primeiro. E, mesmo quando terminava, ela lhe dava mais.

E ai de Pip se não terminasse tudo na hora.

\- Você gostaria de passar a noite aqui? - Damien ofereceu em voz baixa. - Eu realmente não gostaria que você tivesse que sair a essa hora desse jeito. - apontou para seu braço enfaixado.

Pip permaneceu calado por um tempo. Ele realmente gostaria de passar mais tempo com Damien, ele era realmente legal com ele e ele _adoraria_ poder ficar com alguém que não o tratava mal como os demais. 

Então por que não ficava? Ele não via nenhum motivo para não fazê-lo, exceto talvez a falta de preparação.

\- Gostaria, sim. - respondeu com um sorriso terno no rosto.

Damien teve que se conter ao máximo para não agarrá-lo e clamar aquele sorriso para si com todo o fogo que queimava em seu peito.


	6. Me diga que me queres e me terás

Choveu no dia seguinte. Uma tempestade como ninguém nunca vira em South Park. Tiveram até que cancelar as aulas, pois os alunos estavam saindo voando quando tentavam sair de suas casas e acabavam parando quase do outro lado da cidade.

Damien encarava a chuva com um olhar sério, a verdadeira tempestade ocorrendo dentro de si. Por fora, parecia pleno, calmo, mas, por dentro, havia uma tempestade furiosa de emoções muito pior que aquela que acontecia do lado de fora. Ele se esforçava para contê-la, para parar de interferir no mundo daquela forma, mas ele não podia. Seu ódio era tão grande que ele simplesmente não conseguia mais conter tudo dentro de si, e pequenos pedaços daquela imensa tempestade escapavam e se tornavam reais. 

Talvez tenha sido justamente essa raiva o que o levou ao quarto de Pip, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que queria colocar fogo no mundo, queria proteger a única coisa que nele importava.

Gentilmente abriu a porta, sendo agraciado com a visão de um pequeno Pip adormecido, impossibilitado de perceber sua presença. Ele parecia tão relaxado enquanto dormia, seu rosto sem nenhuma ruga e os lábios levemente apartados enquanto a respiração calma se anunciava como o único som que fazia.

Depois de jantar, Damien cuidou de separar algumas de suas roupas para o britânico vestir no dia seguinte e deixá-lo usar seu banheiro para fazer a higiene pessoal, além de lhe dar seu próprio quarto. Enquanto ele estivesse em sua casa, teria certeza de tratá-lo da melhor forma que podia. Ele não merecia nada menos.

Ainda não fazia o menor sentido para Damien a necessidade dos humanos descontarem sua raiva uns nos outros. Cada um tinha suas inseguranças, problemas e individualidades, não fazia o menor sentido que, para se sentir melhor, precisassem colocar alguém abaixo deles. Ele odiava competitividade. Quando se para para pensar, uma grande parte dos problemas de convivência social das pessoas pode ser atribuída à ideia de melhor e pior que a sociedade criou e o momento em que começou a aplicá-lá entre as próprias pessoas. Quem tinha o melhor carro, as melhores notas, as melhores companhias, a maior quantidade de dinheiro… Aquilo não significava nada para Damien. Todos eles foram avisados. No momento em que sua ficha fosse parar sobre sua mesa, não será um carro bonito ou dinheiro que vai livrá-lo do sofrimento eterno no fogo do inferno.

Pip se revirou na cama enquanto dormia, atraindo a atenção de Damien, que travou ao pé de sua cama. Merda, ele tinha pensado alto demais? Às vezes perdia o controle de sua influência naquele mundo. Trabalhando ou não, ele ainda era o anticristo, sua mera existência já era uma grande alteração na balança do universo, podia vir a fazer coisas sem nem mesmo perceber; o clima cinzento e tempestuoso era um bom exemplo disso.

Os olhos azuis cintilantes do britânico lentamente se abriram, acompanhados de um bocejo, enquanto a luz adentrava suas pupilas e o mundo ao seu redor tomava forma.

\- Bom dia. - sorriu Pip ao ver Damien, embora as algumas mechas de seu cabelo bloqueassem parte de sua visão.

Seu coração palpitou ao ver o sorriso nos lábios e o brilho terno nos olhos carmim de Damien ao vê-lo. Fechou os olhos ao sentir sua mão acariciar seus cabelos com movimentos suaves e ternos, quase o suficiente para arrancar-lhe um gemido de satisfação. Pip nunca tinha percebido o quanto ansiava por algum contato até tê-lo em seu alcance. E, Deus, não queria que parasse nunca.

\- Bom dia. - Damien respondeu, aproveitando o espaço vazio entre o travesseiro e a borda da cama para se sentar ao seu lado. - Dormiu bem?

O britânico demorou a responder, distraído com as carícias dos dedos gelados em sua nuca, arrepiando seus pelos. Ele assentiu lentamente com a cabeça e voltou a se aconchegar no travesseiro.

\- Que horas são? - perguntou, gravitando entre a sensação acolhedora do sono e o peso da realidade.

\- Umas oito da manhã. - Damien respondeu, retirando algumas mechas que tornaram a cair em frente aos olhos do britânico. - Aulas foram canceladas por causa da chuva.

Para complementar seu argumento, um trovão ressoou do lado de fora da casa, atraindo a atenção de Pip, que murmurou em compreensão. As cortinas estavam fechadas, porém, o barulho da água batendo com força em sua janela, como se quisesse entrar para fugir de algo, mostrava que, realmente, o clima estava terrível.

\- Hmm, que estranho. Eles raramente cancelam as aulas, mesmo com neve. Deve estar um inferno lá fora.

Considerando a quantidade de pessoas que Damien viu serem arremessadas de lá pra cá, tanto jovens como adultos, durante o tempo em que esteve observando os pingos caírem e as nuvens escurecerem a cada segundo, supôs que sim.

\- Agora nem tanto, mas, há algumas horas atrás, eu diria que estava meio perto. - brincou, sorrindo de canto.

Pip riu, puxando cuidadosamente as cobertas por seu ombro a fim de deixar o braço machucado exposto; não seria bom irritar as feridas com o contato incômodo dos lençóis. 

Encarando as marcas avermelhadas e roxas e a umidade que estampou as gazes com manchas, a mão de Damien desceu dos cabelos loiros de Pip para sua mão, tomando-a na sua e entrelaçando seus dedos amavelmente.

\- Como está seu braço? - perguntou, encarando a região com inexpressividade em seu rosto. Ele estava distante, o único jeito que sabia até agora de garantir que ninguém saberia o que se passava por sua cabeça.

Os olhos azuis do britânico desceram para o braço, observando o estado dos pontos e as faixas úmidas com o restante do sangue que escorrera pelas frestas abertas. Pulsava ao ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos, irritante, mas nada com que ele não pudesse viver. Comparado à como estavam quando os conseguiu, se sentia muito melhor. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios acompanhado de um suspiro.

\- Mal consigo dizer que algum dia chegou a doer. - respondeu cansado, flexionando a mão para provar seu ponto. Os músculos ainda puxavam e os pontos doíam, mas já era um excelente progresso.

\- Em algumas horas, te dou um analgésico pra dor não voltar. - disse Damien, voltando a acariciar os cabelos do loiro com carinho. Ele sorriu. - Evite de ficar mexendo pra não abrir os pontos. - Pip assentiu e soltou um suspiro, deixando-se perder na sensação maravilhosa proporcionada pelos movimentos dos dedos do anticristo. Como ele podia ser tão bom nisso ele não sabia, mas, Deus, se pudesse continuar assim para sempre, ele agradeceria muito. Se tinha uma coisa que ele adorava mais do que tudo, era um bom cafuné. - Quer descer pro café? - bom, isso e comida, é claro.

O movimento dos dedos parou para que o loiro pudesse se sentar e espantar o sono para longe. Com um bocejo, esticou os braços e ajeitou uma mecha loira atrás da orelha, sorrindo por trás do olhar cansado.

\- Eu estou, sim, com um pouco de fome. - disse ao esticar as pernas para fora da cama. No entanto, antes de seus pés tocarem o chão, um par de mãos o agarraram pelas coxas e a cintura e o ergueram no ar diretamente para o colo do anticristo. - Oh! 

Com um movimento de seus olhos, a porta do quarto se abriu e Damien carregou Pip pela escada até a sala, sorrindo de canto ao sentir os braços finos - o não machucado, para ser mais específico - ao redor de seu pescoço.

\- Sabe, você é leve demais pra sua idade. - comentou ao descer o último degrau, dando um pequeno pulo sem a menor dificuldade para mostrar seu ponto. O britânico pulou em seus braços, mas não deslocou-se mais do que na posição que já estava, como se seu peso realmente fosse irrelevante para o anticristo. Ele era bem leve. Preocupantemente leve.

Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso e, balançando as pernas inconscientemente, riu.

\- Você fala como se fosse muito mais velho do que eu. - ambos fariam dezenove anos ainda naquele ano, a diferença não deveria ser maior que apenas alguns meses. Contudo, realmente, se comparassem seus pesos, o britânico não estaria nem perto do que seria considerado saudável para sua idade. Ele era magro, de ossos finos e estranhamente baixo, como se não tivesse crescido direito. Ainda era possível identificar o jovem adulto que era, mas o olho destreinado teria relativa dificuldade em acertar sua idade se, por exemplo, o visse no meio de uma multidão.

Parecia que não era apenas em suas relações sociais que Pip precisava melhorar.

Damien estreitou os olhos, a mão que segurava as coxas do britânico apertando a pele branca e sentindo os músculos ali presentes. Ele conseguiria facilmente encontrar suas artérias e ossos se quisesse, apenas dedilhando a pele fina.

\- Mesmo assim, você precisa de mais carne nesses ossos. - aconselhou Damien, apertando os dedos pelo corpo do britânico e mentalmente mapeando seus ossos e tecidos. Pip corou sentindo aquelas mãos trilhando caminhos em sua coxa e em sua cintura, estremecendo com o contato gélido. - Se continuar assim, mal vai conseguir andar.

Ao colocá-lo no chão, já na cozinha, Pip realmente perdeu o equilíbrio, sua mente perdida naquela conversa e nas mãos viajantes do anticristo. Sorte a dele que conseguiu se segurar na cadeira a tempo.

Tomando seu lugar na mesa posta, ambos voltaram a atenção à comida disponível. Nada extravagante ou chique, apenas pães, geleias, alguns biscoitos e chá. Damien não tinha tanta fome pelas manhãs, não que precisasse comer, por isso a falta de diversidade, mas o britânico não se importou, pois também não era do tipo que comia tudo que via pela frente à essas horas da manhã, embora seus motivos para fazê-lo sejam diferentes dos do anticristo.

Ele tomou um gole de chá para acalmar os nervos e, em seguida, tomou um dos biscoitos em mãos para quebrar o jejum, e quase perdeu completamente o controle de si ao colocá-lo na boca.

Por um segundo, ele esqueceu completamente as regras de etiqueta que lhe foram ensinadas há tantos anos, estufava a boca com o máximo de comida que conseguia antes de tomar grandes goles do chá para engolir, parecendo um verdadeiro animal. Estava tudo simplesmente tão bom que ele não conseguia se conter. Parecia que não havia comido nada nos últimos dez anos de sua vida e agora foi apresentado à um banquete com tudo aquilo que mais gostava - embora, na vida real, não passasse de um simples pão com geleia, chá e biscoitos, a coisa mais básica para um café da manhã.

\- Isso está tão bom! - disse sonhador com a boca cheia, rapidamente voltando a enfiar tudo na boca.

Deglutindo o pedaço de pão em sua boca, Damien riu com a bobeira do garoto britânico.

\- Que bom que gostou tanto assim.

A ficha pareceu finalmente cair para Pip ao arregalar os olhos e apressar-se a engolir a comida e ajeitar as mãos por cima das coxas. Ele deu um sorriso bobo e uma risada nervosa.

\- Perdão pela minha falta de etiqueta. - desculpou-se com um sorriso. - É que estava simplesmente tão bom.

Damien não conteve o sorriso de tomar seus lábios, sequer se esforçou. Deus, ele era simplesmente adorável e ele estava caindo _rápido_.

\- Quer mais? - perguntou, esticando a bandeja com biscoitos em sua direção, ou melhor, _levitando_ a bandeja com biscoitos em sua direção.

\- Por favor. - respondeu com um sorriso, dessa vez comendo com mais calma.

Durante o tempo que se seguiu e Pip concentrou-se inteiramente na comida que tinha em mãos, como se nunca tivesse sentido gosto antes, os olhos carmim do anticristo não desviaram por um único segundo dele, não conseguia. Sem seu casaco, Pip vestia apenas sua blusa branca de mangas cumpridas e uma calça preta comprida que Damien havia lhe emprestado na noite passada. O lembrava vagamente de roupas casuais de filmes de época, geralmente datando a antiga Inglaterra, o que fazia sentido, afinal, Pip era inglês. O cabelo loiro caía ternamente por sua faceta suave, levemente desorganizado por ter acabado de acordar, mas reluzente ainda assim. E seus olhos… Por Satã, ele podia passar o dia inteiro admirando o profundo brilho azul que tanto atraía o carmim dos seus próprios. Sua aura radiante praticamente o arrastava para si como mariposas para a lâmpada; isso ele assumia que vinha por parte de pai, pois demônios e criaturas infernais eram naturalmente atraídas por almas puras e inocentes. E, céus, como aquela alma o atraía; não de um jeito ruim, pois, depois de tudo que passou em seus anos de aprendizado, conhecia seu dever em não tocar em uma única alma daquele plano terreno. Ele não desejava clamar aquela alma ou arrastá-la para o inferno - ao menos, não conscientemente - aliás, quanto mais distante Pip pudesse ficar do inferno, melhor seria para ele. Era uma realidade não muito apelativa, mas era o melhor.

Encarando o britânico, não passou despercebido para ele a forma como suas bochechas eram mais vazias que as de seus colegas. O detalhe não chegava a destacar-se da mesma forma como as roupas que usava, por exemplo, mas era algo que estava presente, uma característica sua, e, pensando nas condições para tal, Damien franziu o cenho.

\- Você não come direito. 

Pip engoliu a comida e encarou o anticristo de soslaio, levemente confuso. 

\- Perdão?

\- Eu disse que você não come direito.

Colocando as mãos de volta no colo, o britânico desviou o olhar, ocultando-o entre as mechas loiras. Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Damien não estava esperando que ele contestasse, sequer procurava algum tipo de resposta, também não estava se referindo à seus modos e etiqueta a mesa.

Autoconsciente, Pip levou uma mão à bochecha direita, mantendo o olhar baixo.

\- Suponho que eu tenha, sim, um problema de alimentação. - murmurou, sentindo a parte mais côncava da bochecha afundar debaixo de seus dedos indicador e médio. - Mas é mais que o suficiente para me manter de pé. - completou, otimista. Pip sempre tentava ver o lado positivo das coisas, pois acreditava que não conquistaria nada sendo sempre tão negativo.

\- Mas não chega nem perto do mínimo pra te manter saudável. - Damien, no entanto, preferia ser mais realista. Ele não estava gostando nada daquela situação.

Pip abriu a boca para falar algo a mais, mas, no fim, resolveu calar-se. Já tinha estragado as coisas com Damien o suficiente por uma semana inteira, não precisava piorar a situação. Acomodou as mãos no colo e olhou para a frente, evitando cruzar o olhar com o anticristo. Ele não negava que sua alimentação era ruim, mas não se sentia em posição de ditar à sua prima a forma como comandava as coisas na casa dela. Além do mais, as coisas sempre foram assim, e realmente não o incomodava muito; ele já tinha aprendido a viver com o estômago pela metade. Às vezes doía, às vezes ele se irritava, às vezes suas feridas demoravam mais para sumir, às vezes _ele_ queria sumir, mas estava tudo bem. Ele já estava acostumado.

Não significava que os outros haviam de aprovar a forma como vivia.

Estremeceu ao sentir a ponta dos dedos de Damien erguerem seu queixo e virá-lo em sua direção, forçando seus olhos a se encontrarem mais uma vez. 

\- Suas bochechas são muito vazias. Até mesmo para os fenótipos europeus. - observou com olhos estreitos. Pip ficou quieto. - … Sabe cozinhar? Tem dinheiro pra pedir comida pelo menos? - para as duas perguntas, o britânico negou com a cabeça. O anticristo tentou ao máximo ser complacente, mas Pip realmente não estava facilitando as coisas pra ele. - Isso explica porque você é tão pequeno, magro e leve pra sua idade. - ponderou em voz baixa, mais para si mesmo do que para o britânico. - Vai fazer dezenove, não? Você _realmente_ não devia estar tão leve com essa idade.

\- Por favor, para.

Pip quebrou a troca de olhares e voltou a focar no próprio colo, criando um silêncio incômodo entre ele e o anticristo, o qual também hesitou em continuar a falar. O carmim desviou de suas bochechas para onde as mãos repousavam, dando atenção especial às faixas usadas que escondiam suas feridas. Seu olhar amoleceu, e, com a maior delicadeza em suas mãos, lentamente deslizou os dedos entre os do loiro. Ele puxou o braço em sua direção, tendo pleno conhecimento do par de pérolas azuis que seguiam seus movimentos, e gentilmente acariciou a pele machucada.

\- Isso poderia te matar. - o britânico não disse nada, porém ficou claro pelo reflexo em seus olhos que ele estava prestando atenção mais do que o suficiente nas coisas que saíam da boca de Damien. Envolvendo sua mão nas dele, o anticristo apertou-a com uma pegada firme, mas não forte o bastante para machucar. Levou a palma aos lábios, encostando-a pouco abaixo de seu nariz e, exalando o ar trêmulo, acariciou-lhe os dedos. - Eu não quero que você morra.

O ar pareceu faltar nos pulmões do britânico e tinha quase certeza de que seu coração parou por um milésimo de segundo. Isso era algo com o que ele _realmente_ não estava acostumado. Era doloroso e acolhedor ao mesmo tempo, e, céus, ele não podia evitar de derreter e se entregar por completo às sensações que as palavras de Damien causavam em seu peito.

Um sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios.

 _Você deve ser o primeiro_.

\- Fico feliz em saber. - disse em um sussurro, retribuindo as carícias na mão do anticristo.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Damien se ergueu de seu assento, ainda com a mão do britânico entre suas palmas e puxou seu rosto contra seu peito, envolvendo-o em um abraço. 

Por estar com as mãos presas em seu peito, o loiro não pôde retribuir, mas a forma como seu corpo relaxou contra o calor do anticristo era sinal o suficiente para dizer que o contato era bem-vindo.

Damien gentilmente pressionou os lábios no topo de sua cabeça e aninhou-o em seus braços, puxando-o para seus pés e erguendo-o do chão para seu colo.

\- Precisamos trocar esses curativos. - justificou-se, encarando o menor em seus braços pelo canto do olho. 

Ao vê-lo assentir e relaxar, fez seu caminho até o banheiro. Sentou-o no vaso tampado e tirou as faixas de dentro do armário, onde ele guardava o kit de primeiros-socorros.

Trocar as faixas foi fácil, especialmente considerando que Pip não tinha muitos pelos no braço. Também porque ele não ofereceu resistência e, pela primeira vez, deixou Damien fazer seu trabalho direito e se encarregar de todas as feridas que precisavam de atenção. Aquela talvez fosse a primeira vez.

\- Por que você é assim? - Damien perguntara ao terminar de enfaixar a primeira camada de feridas, mais próximas do cotovelo do britânico.

Pip ergueu o olhar do próprio braço e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Assim como?

O anticristo grunhiu baixo, não por estresse ou qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito, mas sim pelo impasse de não tornar a situação incômoda da mesma forma que estava na cozinha. Ele não queria deixar Pip mais desconfortável do que ele já estava, mas, com a oportunidade de esclarecer tudo em mãos, não podia deixar passar.

Suspirou e, cortando a segunda camada de faixas usadas, continuou:

\- Vive recusando ajuda quando claramente precisa. - ergueu o olhar brevemente, sem levantar a cabeça. - Você sabe que não está fazendo um favor pra ninguém assim, não sabe?

O britânico mordiscou o lábio inferior e gemeu ao sentir a faixa suja deixando sua pele, eriçando seus pelos ao descolar-se das feridas ainda não cicatrizadas.

\- Eu sei… - disse de cabeça baixa.

\- Então por que nega?

Pip observava as faixas moverem-se em círculos ao redor de seu braço, aos poucos ocultando a pele abusada e cheia de hematomas de sua vista, substituída por uma fina camada de tecido branco que logo perderia a cor. Na sua cabeça, não fazia sentido. Para que enfaixar quando logo teria que descartar novamente?

\- Eu não sei. Eu só sou assim. Não quero ser um estorvo pra ninguém. Não tem nenhum motivo a mais. Eu sinto que estou atrasando as pessoas quando peço ajuda para coisas com as quais consigo lidar sozinho.

Ele estava sendo sincero dessa vez. Não havia uma vírgula de mentira ali. Com todo o tempo que ele teve para se acostumar à ideia de nenhuma alma viva se importando com sua existência ou simplesmente desejando sua morte, conseguiu aprender praticamente tudo que precisava para sobreviver nas condições em que foi colocado por tantos anos.

Além de que não é como se alguém viesse ao seu auxílio caso pedisse ajuda.

Ao não ouvir nenhuma resposta de Damien, entrelaçou suas mãos no próprio colo e pressionou os lábios em uma fina linha, seus olhos concentrando-se mais em suas ataduras do que deveriam. 

\- Acho que também estou um tanto mal acostumado. - suspirou. - Como disse: todos me odeiam. Não estou acostumado com pessoas se importando comigo.

Ouví-lo falar sobre isso várias vezes não devia continuar doendo tanto quanto ainda doía. Mas doía. Muito. 

\- E o tal Wallace? - resolveu perguntar, hesitante.

Pip permaneceu calado por alguns instantes, coletando seus pensamentos dispersos. O anticristo começou a se arrepender de ter continuado no assunto ao ver o britânico encolher com os braços ao redor de si, defensivo.

\- Isso foi há muitos anos atrás, Damien. Eu não o vejo desde os meus nove anos. Sequer sei se ele se lembra de mim.

A realidade quanto àquela história é que, de todos, Wallace era quem o tratava menos pior. Ainda tinham suas desavenças de vez em quando, como todo relacionamento normal e humano, mas ele sempre o tratou bem, nunca dizendo como era inútil e uma pedra no sapato de todo mundo que colocava os olhos nele. Pip preferia pensar que ele realmente se importava com ele ao invés de imaginar que sentia apenas pena. Pena do pobre órfão britânico que sempre se metia em encrenca atrás de encrenca, mesmo quando não fazia nada, que sempre era espancado de graça e nunca era defendido por ninguém. 

Mas, claro, o tempo alcançava a todos. E, depois de quase onze anos, não seria Pip que sobreviveria à ele. Não o britânico inútil, bom pra nada e saco de pancadas que todos odiavam. 

Damien conseguia praticamente sentir nas costas o peso que aquele assunto tinha para o britânico. Devia realmente ser muito difícil de falar sobre sua utilidade em um mundo onde a única certeza que se tem é a morte. No caso de Pip, quando o universo parece estar - e provavelmente está mesmo - contra você, devia ser ainda pior. Ele podia apenas imaginar como era passar pelas coisas que ele passava em uma frequência diária.

Suas feridas eram feias, dolorosas e profundas, mas não eram incuráveis. Elas só precisavam de um pouco de amor. 

Damien dedilhou a superfície limpa das faixas, como se tentasse ler algo escrito em braile. Aquilo levaria um certo tempo para cicatrizar, com certeza, mas, assim como ele tinha a capacidade de machucar, o tempo também pode curar.

\- Me fala uma comida, qualquer coisa que gostar. Apenas me diga e eu farei para comermos no almoço.

Pip hesitou por um segundo, absorvendo a informação. O pedido de Damien era muito mais do que a superfície podia mostrar. Era, primeiro de tudo, um pedido para que ele ficasse. Ele queria passar mais tempo com ele.

O pensamento fez o rosto do britânico esquentar, suas bochechas tingidas de um vermelho tão claro que mal dava para ver.

Segundo, e talvez o que mais chamou sua atenção, era uma oferta de ajuda, apesar de que essa parte não o devia ter surpreendido tanto quanto o fez. Em meio à escuridão em que ele mergulhava, Damien o estava estendendo a mão para tirá-lo de lá. Pip desconhecia a razão, mas ele queria ajudá-lo.

Deus, ele devia demais à ele, não devia?

Ignorando a conversa e o clima estranho que a mesma tinha deixado, Pip sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Preciso pensar. Depois eu te falo. Além do que, ainda são oito da manhã.

\- Nove. - corrigiu Damien. - Mais precisamente nove e dois.

O britânico arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas já? Que rápido!

O anticristo riu baixo com o espanto nos olhos de Pip. Ele se impressionava com as coisas mais bobas. Bom, Damien escolheria isso à vê-lo triste a qualquer hora do dia.

Pip ergueu-se do vaso, curativos novinhos em folha, e acompanhou Damien até a sala, onde um bule com chá fervendo e duas xícaras o aguardavam.

\- Agora eu tenho que trabalhar, mas você se importa de ficar por mais algumas horas? - perguntou o anticristo ao pegar o livro negro de dentro de uma gaveta.

Em resposta, o britânico sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

\- De forma alguma. Preciso mesmo fazer a lição que perdi do primeiro período.

Em comunhão, os dois coletaram seus materiais e foram para o sofá para terminarem suas respectivas tarefas.

As horas pareceram voar, apenas o som de lápis correndo pelo papel branco sendo ouvido. Eles não trocavam palavras, não mais do que Damien respondendo às dúvidas de Pip quanto à matéria; deixavam o silêncio os aconchegar naquele ambiente confortável e caseiro. Antes que percebessem, já era quase meio dia, hora do almoço, e Pip ainda não havia decidido o que queria comer.

O som de Damien fechando o livro o assustou, fazendo-o pular com o impacto.

\- Já decidiu o que vai querer? - o anticristo perguntou enquanto se erguia para guardar o livro.

Pip sentia-se bobo por não ter pensado em nada, mesmo depois de já ter terminado a lição e focado apenas nos exercícios. Ele teve tantas horas para pensar em algo tão ridículo como sua comida favorita e nem isso ele conseguiu fazer. Era um cabeça de vento.

\- Qualquer coisa está bom. - disse com um sorriso. - Eu não sou muito seletivo com comida. - e se fosse seria um idiota.

Por sorte, o anticristo não percebeu o vacilo por trás da falsa humildade de Pip e simplesmente dispensou o britânico com um dar de ombros. Também não percebeu o suspiro aliviado quando se mandou para a cozinha.

Damien não era o melhor dos cozinheiros, ou era o que ele dizia para si mesmo. Sendo um demônio, não tinha realmente muita necessidade de comer, fazia mais por rotina que por obrigação, apesar de seu lado humano sim requisitar comida de vez em quando. Cozinhar funcionava como um hobby para si do que uma necessidade, e ele gostava de provar da própria comida; apenas julgava existirem cozinheiros melhores.

Enquanto o anticristo estava na cozinha, Pip resolveu tirar um livro da mochila. Já que já tinha terminado toda a lição de casa, podia aproveitar o tempo para continuar lendo o livro que pertencera à sua irmã. _“Great Expectations”_ era o nome do livro, e, até onde o britânico tinha lido, era bem interessante. Ele se encontrava perdido entre as páginas e a história, como se estivesse dentro do livro, perdendo horas e horas na trama e conflitos dos personagens, o que também foi o caso aqui, pois mal percebeu o tempo passar, tão vidrado nas páginas, e, no que pareceu um piscar de olhos, Damien saiu da cozinha para chamá-lo para o almoço.

Marcou a página em que estava e deixou o livro de lado, acompanhando o anticristo para o outro cômodo. Na mesa, nada que Pip julgasse fora de um almoço comum: arroz e frango, acompanhados de salada e suco de laranja. Da mesma forma, estava tudo apresentado de uma forma tão caseira e aconchegante que parecia até chique. Talvez fosse pelo fato de Pip nunca ter um almoço normal, sempre deixado de lado enquanto sua prima cuidava dos próprios assuntos. Seus almoços eram solitários.

Sentaram-se à mesa, cara a cara, e puseram-se a comer em silêncio, trocando apenas alguns comentários aqui e ali sobre a comida ou qualquer coisa que estivesse em suas mentes na hora. A comida estava uma delícia, tanto que Pip repetiu o prato duas vezes, pedindo a permissão de Damien, é claro. A esse ponto, o anticristo estava em uma posição na qual nem se atreveria a _pensar_ em negar comida ao britânico.

Uma coisa que o chamou a atenção, quando já tinha terminado de comer e esperava por Pip, foi como ele começou a comer devagar depois de um tempo. A princípio pensou que ele estava sem fome, mas não julgava o britânico como sendo daqueles que para de comer faltando apenas uma ou duas garfadas para terminar - um desperdício de comida, sinceramente.

\- Não vai terminar? - perguntou, gesticulando para o prato com a cabeça. - Pra quem estava com tanta fome há alguns minutos atrás, você encheu bem rápido.

O britânico sorriu de canto e desviou o olhar, constrangido. Ele não estava sem fome, apenas resistente em terminar. Ele não queria ter que ir embora tão cedo. No fim, Pip não disse nada e continuou comendo, terminando a refeição silenciosamente.

Damien retirou a louça e negou a oferta de Pip para ajudar a lavar, tomando toda a tarefa em suas mãos. Dispensou o britânico para a sala para que pudesse voltar ao seu livro e voltou a atenção para a louça, ouvindo vagamente o som das páginas sendo viradas na sala.

A tarefa em si foi cumprida rapidamente, mas, quando Damien voltou à sala, percebeu Pip um tanto mais cabisbaixo que anteriormente, e não era por causa do livro, pois ele já o estava guardando na mochila.

\- Por que você está guardando tudo? Achei que fosse ler mais. - disse o anticristo, parando ao lado do britânico.

Pip abaixou o olhar.

\- Já são quase duas horas. - ele disse. - Achei que seria melhor ir andando.

Ele realmente não queria ir agora, gostava da companhia do anticristo, por mais estranho que isso possa soar. Ele não queria ter que voltar para sua casa, onde ficava sozinho o dia todo e sem poder fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse tarefas ou seja lá o que sua prima exigisse dele. Ele gostava de ter companhia, gostava de se sentir querido, sendo ele e Damien amigos ou qualquer outra coisa. Céus, ele tinha ficado mal-acostumado.

Damien não estava muito melhor neste aspecto. Estando na terra apenas para seu trabalho, estava destinado a se sentir solitário uma hora ou outra. Pip era o equilíbrio perfeito entre um e outro. Ele precisava de silêncio para se trabalhar, e Pip também precisava de paz para fazer as próprias tarefas; tê-lo ao seu lado seria unir o útil ao agradável. E ele simplesmente gostava de estar perto de Pip, ele tinha uma aura tranquila e reconfortante, bem diferente do que ele se acostumou no inferno.

\- Você não tem que ir agora se não quiser. - o anticristo disse, seu olhar suavizando. - Podemos continuar o encontro de ontem, já que tivemos alguns contratempos.

Pip deliberadamente deixou as lembranças da noite anterior passar por debaixo do radar e não conseguiu conter o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. 

Ele já estava em roupas de casa mesmo, podia muito bem continuar por algumas horas.

\- Seria legal poder fazer as coisas direito dessa vez. Se você não se importar que eu fique um pouco mais… 

Ele podia ficar 6.000 anos e Damien não se incomodaria de forma alguma.

\- Claro que não. - sorriu. Pip nunca tinha percebido o quanto o sorriso de Damien era bonito. - O que você quer fazer?

\- Eu não sei. - o britânico deu de ombros. - Não sou muito criativo. Talvez assistir um filme?

Agora o anticristo quem deu de ombros.

\- Pode ser. O que quer assistir?

Eles decidiram assistir “Orgulho e preconceito”. Um filme de época, ultrapassado, mas que ainda era muito interessante de assistir.

Não que eles tenham se concentrado tanto nas imagens passando pela tela para aproveitar.

Damien estava tendo incríveis dificuldades em concentrar-se no filme com Pip encostado em seu ombro e seus dedos entrelaçados. Não sabia quando isso aconteceu ou porque isso o estava deixando nervoso agora quando no cinema não foi assim, mas a verdade é que estava e ele não estava sabendo como lidar.

Lentamente e com movimentos circulares, acariciava a pele macia debaixo de seu polegar, sentindo-a aquecer com o calor compartilhado. Trouxe a mão aos lábios e, capturando o olhar curioso do loiro, trilhou beijos por seus dedos, um a um.

Pip sorriu, contraindo os dedos ao seu toque. Suas bochechas queimaram mais forte dessa vez, acompanhadas dos batimentos fortes e rítmicos de seu coração. 

Damien tinha uma facilidade tão grande de mexer com ele que lhe impressionava que teria passado apenas uma semana e pouco desde que se encontraram novamente. Talvez fosse seu charme ou a forma que ele o encarava que o fazia se sentir desejado, algo que ele raramente sentia em seu dia a dia, ou o carinho com que ele fazia questão de tratá-lo desde que chegou na cidade, contrastando fortemente com o Damien que Pip conhecera no terceiro ano do ensino fundamental, mas tinha algo nele que o puxava em sua direção, como um imã. Ele não sabia o que era, mas conseguiu agarrar-se nele de um jeito que já não deixava nenhuma esperança de se soltar, não que Pip quisesse, de qualquer forma.

Num impulso, decidiu tomar partida e, ternamente, beijou-lhe a bochecha. Não achava justo que fosse sempre Damien a dar o primeiro passo, o único a colocar algum esforço em seja lá o que que estava se desenrolando entre eles. Certamente ele também apreciaria um pouco de atenção, não? 

A julgar pela forma como o anticristo foi rápido em clamar seus lábios para si, sim, estava correto.

Pip sentiu-se rapidamente cedendo aos avanços do anticristo ao ter sua cintura rodeada por seus braços, puxando-o mais próximo de si e aprofundando o beijo. Damien era tão bom nisso que parecia até que já tinha feito milhões de vezes, fazia Pip ficar autoconsciente sobre a própria capacidade. Sua falta de experiência no assunto era um estorvo naquela situação, pois ele não se sentia no controle das próprias ações e temia estar fazendo algo errado. Damien o tinha elogiado após seu primeiro beijo, porém _ele_ não sentia confiança em si mesmo - afinal, nunca tinha feito isso antes. Como poderia?

Seus lábios fizeram um estalo ao apartar-se de Damien, a sensação do contato ainda perceptível em sua pele. Suas bochechas queimavam como fogo, e ele percebeu a mesma coloração nas bochechas do anticristo, que, mais pálido que ele, não tinha realmente como esconder.

Pip poderia facilmente perder-se em seus olhos carmim, assim como o azul de seus próprios enfeitiçava Damien e o colocava em um transe. Era natural que demônios fossem atraídos por almas puras, assim como era natural que humanos tivessem uma curiosidade e um desejo de entender aquilo que não podiam; era uma força que afetava a ambos, criando laços que dificilmente seriam quebrados.

Com um terno sorriso, Pip selou seus lábios novamente, sendo retribuído com rapidez. Os braços em sua cintura apertaram-no possessivamente, e o britânico podia sentir seu peito encostado no de Damien, seus corpos praticamente colados. Não era uma sensação ruim, longe disso, era como um abraço, uma fonte de calor que o aquecia por inteiro. Ele queria se afogar nesse calor, enrolar-se nele como um cobertor e não sair nunca mais. 

Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios ao tê-los apartados pela língua de Damien, que deslizava com maestria sobre a sua em uma dança eufórica, ao mesmo tempo que relaxante. Sem saber muito o que fazer, optou por copiar os movimentos do anticristo, visto que era a única opção boa que tinha, e tomou o grunhido que escapou de Damien como um bom sinal.

As respirações estavam visivelmente mais pesadas quando se separaram pela segunda vez, e Pip estava bem mais aéreo. Sentiu falta do contato no mesmo segundo que se separaram para respirar. Aquele contato e sensações eram tão viciantes, não podia resistir.

Damien acariciou ternamente sua bochecha, provocando outro sorriso em seu rosto. Céus, o que ele não daria para ver aquele sorriso maravilhoso todos os dias. Ele estava caindo tão rápido que se não parasse logo ia estourar a cara no chão. Soltando um suspiro, encostou a cabeça no ombro do britânico, sorrindo ao sentir seus dedos gelados acariciarem seus cabelos negros.

\- Damien. - ele chamou-o de repente.

\- Esse é meu nome.

Pip mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando contei o nervosismo que aquele pensamento o trazia.

\- O que exatamente nós somos?

Damien ponderou. _O que eles eram?_ Até algum tempo atrás, não eram nem amigos. A últimas vez que tinham se falado foi no terceiro ano, e não saíram de lá em bons termos. Agora, dez anos depois, agiam como se tudo que aconteceu naquela época nunca tivesse acontecido, como se fossem pessoas completamente diferentes. E, de fato, eram. Os dois mudaram muito desde que eram pequenos, o meio os acompanhando a cada passo do caminho, já não eram as mesmas pessoas de antes. Se reconectaram há pouco tempo, pouco mais de uma semana, não tinha como a cena presente se desenrolar em tão pouco tempo, quando mal tiveram tempo de descobrir a pessoa que sentava ao seu lado.

Mas não é exatamente para isso que encontros servem?

Não ajudava que Damien desconhecesse sobre relacionamentos amorosos. Desde criança, já tinha dificuldade para se encaixar por si só, quem dirá como funciona um namoro.

\- Me diga você. - ele respondeu com um dar de ombros. - Eu não conheço muito dos rituais de relacionamento humano fora o básico: lealdade, traição e sexo. Eu recebi uma educação um tanto quanto pobre nessa parte.

\- Entendo… - Pip divagou, concentrando a mente apenas nos movimentos de seus dedos nos cabelos de Damien, que eram bem macios, por sinal.

Os lábios do anticristo se estreitaram com a resposta vaga, e seus olhos encararam o britânico pelo melhor ângulo que conseguiam. Ele parecia angustiado.

\- Você _quer_ que a gente namore?

Por algum motivo, a pergunta fez Pip estremecer, seus dedos cessando os movimentos nos cabelos de Damien. 

_O que ele queria_? Nunca teve realmente muita oportunidade de pensar nisso, considerando que seu dia a dia estava sempre fora de seu controle. A decisão de morar nos Estados Unidos não foi sua. A decisão de morar com sua prima não foi sua. A decisão de estudar em South Park não foi sua. Nada do que aconteceu em sua vida foi decisão sua, nunca era. Sua realidade e a forma como tudo se moldava ao seu redor estava além de seu controle, e não foi por falta de querer que Pip desistiu de tentar tomar as rédeas da própria vida. Ele tentou, outra e outra vez, mas nada parecia dar certo. Entrou em provocações junto de seus colegas para caçoar de outros colegas em várias ocasiões, diversas tentativas de se encaixar e conseguir se adaptar àquele lugar estranho, mas ele não só se sentiu mal consigo mesmo por prejudicar os outros, como nenhuma de suas tentativas deu certo - uma vez, inclusive, foi recebido com uma pedrada no rosto. Independentemente do que Pip fazia, as coisas jamais seguiam o rumo que ele previa, até mesmo quando tentava a mesma dança que os demais. Era como se ele estivesse fadado a fracassar, não importa o que fizesse. 

Querer não é poder, muitos diziam, e não podia ser mais verdade para Pip. Ele podia tentar o que for, mas era praticamente regra universal que jamais conseguia o que queria, fosse chegar às primeiras aulas intacto ou o simples direito de tomar uma xícara de chá ao chegar em casa.

Ao menos, foi assim até agora.

O loiro engoliu em seco, seus olhos azuis grudados no carmim de Damien, sem saber o que dizer. Ele admitiria: estava nervoso, não queria se machucar. Pip nunca esteve em um relacionamento antes, nunca se abriu para alguém daquela forma. Era um dos únicos pedaços de si que ninguém conseguiu quebrar. E depois do que aconteceu com Trent e sua gangue, ele soube que não queria sentir aquilo, a dor de uma traição, nunca mais. Era mais do que ele conseguia aguentar, e não foi a primeira vez que passou por isso; a diferença é que agora, aos dezenove anos, ele já estava cansado.

Mas ele queria tanto. Ele olhava nos olhos de Damien e sabia que daria de tudo para afogar em seu carmim reluzente e sentir o calor de seus braços ao seu redor. Por Deus, ele estava faminto por atenção, e finalmente tinha encontrado alguém diferente de todos os outros naquela cidade da montanha, alguém bom - mesmo que essa pessoa fosse, ironicamente, o anticristo. Ele queria amar e ser amado em retorno, mesmo que fosse por um momento efêmero, pois sabia que jamais conseguiria a mesma oportunidade novamente.

E ele conhecia Damien. Podem não ter passado mais que uma semana juntos quando crianças e apenas um pouco mais que isso atualmente, mas, apesar das mudanças, era como se eles nunca tivessem se separado de fato. Damien era a única pessoa que tratava Pip como um semelhante, e não como alguém apenas para ser usado como saco de pancadas, independentemente da aprovação ou não dos outros. De todas as pessoas naquela cidade, se tivesse alguém em quem o britânico tivesse que confiar sua vida, seria ele.

Um sorriso tímido se expressou em seus lábios e o anticristo não falhou em perceber o brilho em seus olhos.

\- Se você estiver disposto, creio que gostaria de tentar. - disse, tentando manter uma expressão fixa em seu rosto.

Damien quase suspirou de alívio, mas conteve-se nos últimos segundos, substituindo o ar por um sorriso de canto.

\- Pois bem, então aí está sua resposta. - o anticristo murmurou, virando-se para ficar mais confortável naquela posição e depositando suaves beijos no pescoço de Pip, sua pele aquecendo sob seu toque e um suspiro escapando se seus lábios. Damien ergueu o olhar e, acariciando suas costas com a palma da mão, expandiu o sorriso com carinho. - Estamos namorando.

Pip mal pôde se conter em abraçar o anticristo, sorriso de orelha à orelha, enquanto seus lábios atacavam sua pele com beijos, rapidamente subindo por seu pescoço até voltar aos seus lábios.

Ele precisava disso, ansiava por isso. Podia finalmente receber o amor e o carinho com os quais sempre sonhou. Damien era tão atencioso e delicado, seus dedos o percorriam como se ele fosse uma joia preciosa, traçava e mapeava todo o caminho por suas costas até o pescoço, onde se entrelaçavam aos cabelos curtos em sua nuca. Seus lábios eram quentes contra os seus, mordendo e chupando e tocando cada pedacinho que conseguiam alcançar, apartando seus lábios com a língua que foi de encontro com a sua, arrepiando-o por inteiro. Ele queria se perder naquelas doces sensações para sempre.

Eles só pararam quando Damien começou a deslizar a mão por seu braço, parando bem acima de seus machucados. Ele puxou os próprios lábios de volta para si, ternamente acariciando a bochecha de Pip com a outra mão. Deus, o que ele não daria para tê-lo eternamente para si. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se conter e não avançar para cima do britânico, especialmente quando ele era tão bom no que fazia com a boca. Os suspiros baixos e pequenos gemidos que ele soltava durante os beijos também não eram de muita ajuda para o autocontrole de Damien, que, até mesmo agora, só conseguia pensar no quanto desejava aquele homem à sua frente. Seus beijos eram tão intoxicastes, ele não tinha como resistir.

\- Você tem certeza de que nunca beijou alguém antes? - perguntou, sem fôlego. - Não tem como você ser tão bom logo na primeira tentativa.

Pip corou e negou com a cabeça. De fato, ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém na vida, ao menos, não da forma que ele e Damien estavam fazendo. O máximo foi aquele beijo que aquela garota estranha o deu quando estavam no terceiro ano, mas ele não contava, já que não durou mais que três segundos.

O britânico arfou ao sentir Damien o puxando pelos ombros, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito e se voltando para a televisão, a fim de continuarem assistindo o filme. Seus dedos acariciavam sua nuca, entrando e saindo dos chumaços de cabelo que ele tinha. Era tão bom.

Apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, Pip encaixou a palma das mãos nas bochechas de Damien e puxou seus lábios para si, sentindo uma mão subindo por sua nuca e prendendo seus fios loiros entre seus dedos enquanto a outra trilhava sua coluna.

O som do filme foi ficando cada vez mais insignificante em sua mente conforme a língua de Damien se entrelaçava à sua. Pip podia sentir os lábios ficando entorpecidos, cansados com o movimento e atenção que o anticristo os dava. Mas não parava, seria tolo de fazê-lo. Ele podia apenas rezar por sua sanidade ao entregar-se ao filho do diabo.

A risada do britânico ao apartarem os lábios era como música para os ouvidos de Damien. O brilho em seus olhos e aquele sorriso, tão terno em seus lábios, eram como presentes divinos, e ele era a criatura mais sortuda em todos os três planos por ser o único a poder testemunhá-lo.

Mantendo o sorriso nos lábios, Pip recostou a cabeça no ombro de Damien, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço em um afago enquanto voltavam a assistir o filme. Podia sentir as mãos do anticristo envolverem sua cintura, transmitirem calor, aninhando-o em seu peito.

Pip podia ficar ali o dia todo, apenas aproveitando de toda a atenção que seu novo namorado estava disposto a oferecer. Infelizmente, isso não seria possível, pois, após um dia inteiro fora de casa, sua prima com certeza notaria sua ausência. Por mais que, para ela, o britânico fosse nada mais que um estorvo, ainda era ele quem fazia quase tudo na casa; que lhe trazia chá, que perambulava de um lado ao outro para tirar o ar de morte do lugar, que cuidava da louça e limpava a sujeira que ela propositalmente deixava para trás, apenas para colocá-lo abaixo dela. E, quando ela percebesse que seu pequeno mordomo estava tardando mais do que deveria para iniciar as tarefas, sairia a sua procura, possivelmente fazendo uma cena e humilhando-o em frente à todos os seus colegas, mais do que já era humilhado diariamente.

Assim que o filme acabou, Damien ajudou Pip a arrumar suas coisas e o acompanhou até a porta, lascando-lhe um beijo nos lábios em cima do capacho.

\- Tem certeza de que consegue chegar bem em casa? - perguntou, seus olhos brilhando em preocupação. - Não quer que eu te acompanhe?

Damien era um amor de pessoa. Deus, Pip não ia aguentar.

\- Não precisa, está tudo bem.

Compartillharam de um abraço apertado e Pip pôs-se a caminhar duas ruas abaixo, sem perceber a falta de uma boina em sua cabeça.

Mais uma vez, ele se encontrou aéreo na volta para casa. Sua mente constantemente divagando para aquele misto de sensações viciantes e incríveis que Damien o proporcionara com tanto louvor. Ele mal processou a caminhada para casa, chegando até mais cedo do que poderia ser considerado costume. Por pouco os gritos de Lorraine também não passaram despercebidos.

\- Pip! Onde demônios você esteve? - gritou ao ouvir a porta dos fundos bater. O loiro, a princípio, não respondeu, olhos fixos nos próprios sapatos enquanto estes, com vida própria, o guiavam para dentro da casa bagunçada. - Pip!

O loiro então ergueu a cabeça, seu sorriso desmanchando-se por dois segundos antes de regressar como se nunca tivesse deixado seu posto.

\- Oh. Eu estava fora.

A loira ergueu-se do sofá e caminhou em sua direção, mãos no quadril.

\- Eu entendi isso, idiota. Perguntei onde você estava.

Como se ela nem estivesse lá em primeiro lugar, desviou dela e trotou até o pé da escada.

\- Ah… Com um amigo.

De alguma forma, ocultar a verdade na cara dura daquela forma se mostrou muito divertido.

\- E por que está desse jeito?

\- Desse jeito como? - ele questionou com rapidez, temendo ter dado muito na cara. 

Lorraine revirou os olhos, detestava aquela cara de inocente que Pip vivia exibindo no rosto.

\- Sorrindo igual um idiota.

\- Oh… Por nada! Só estou feliz, só isso.

É claro que estava, como não estaria? Não é como se o britânico se esforçasse de alguma forma para esconder o que se passava em sua cabeça. Mas é claro que Lorraine não via isso. Para sua sorte.

\- Imbecil. Deixe seus trapos no quarto e vá fazer o chá!

Pip sorriu.

\- Right-o!

Passos apressados seguiram para o quarto e ele bateu a porta após entrar. Soltando a mochila, deslizou com as costas pela madeira até cair de bunda no chão. Seu sorriso estava plastificado em seu rosto.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Damien. Ainda conseguia sentir o sabor de seus beijos, o fantasma de suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo, mapeando sua pele e cicatrizes em sua memória, arrepiando cada pontinha de seu corpo com seus toques tão delicados e atenciosos.

Pip mal conseguia conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam correr por seus olhos. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito e seus nervos estavam a todo o vapor. Seus dedos trilharam delicadamente a superfície de seus lábios, quase como se pudesse reviver aquele contato angelical mais uma vez

Pip sorriu.

Pela primeira vez em todo o sempre, ele se sentia amado.


	7. Nunca será o suficiente

As pastas e folhas estavam estacadas em cima do livro, sua organização estética e prazerosa aos olhos do anticristo. Ele adorava a sensação de terminar sua cota de trabalho do mês, significava que estava livre para descansar o quanto quisesse, ao menos por metade do dia. 

O problema de trabalhar no inferno era especialmente isso: a falta de tempo. Considerando que cerca de 98,7% da população ia pro inferno quando morria, sempre chegavam mais e mais perfis para Damien analisar, mal dando-o tempo de respirar. Sua sorte vinha na forma de pastas organizadas e objetivas, que propiciavam um julgamento mais simples e uma sentença rápida. Contudo, não diminuía o fato de que passar o dia inteiro fazendo sempre a mesma coisa era extremamente exaustivo, e Damien se entediava facilmente. 

Às vezes sentia falta de ser criança de novo; não precisar se preocupar com nada fora obedecer às ordens do pai, divertir-se torturando almas pecadoras, xeretar os livros de sua biblioteca e colocar fogo em tudo que visse pela frente. Claro, ele já mudara seus métodos há muito tempo, mas não quer dizer que ele não se divertia quando era moleque.

Fitou a pilha de trabalho concluído, pensativo. Teria de mandar logo aqueles arquivos ao inferno para serem registrados, senão as almas poderiam ficar presas por tempo demais no limbo e se corromperem mais do que já estavam. E Damien odiaria corromper pessoas inocentes por pura negligência.

Não devia dar muito trabalho, mas ele não tinha exatamente muita confiança em seus demônios para realizarem o trabalho. Eles serviam à seu pai, deviam obedecer a cada ordem que ele dava, quer eles gostem ou não. Mas Damien não era seu pai. Ele temia que seus demônios, que não eram exatamente seus, desaprovassem da forma como ele governava e resolvessem mudar seus arquivos pelas suas costas.

O que significava que ele teria de registrar os arquivos pessoalmente.

Poxa, justo agora que as coisas na terra estavam ficando interessantes. Damien estava gostando de sua experiência lá até o presente momento. Embora tivesse que lidar com os, ugh, pecadores, o lugar era bem mais silencioso e calmo que o inferno. Não tinha pessoas gritando ou o constante som de espíritos sendo torturados com chicotes, correntes ou seja lá o que for. Estava longe de ser pacífico, mas era bem mais agradável para o anticristo que seu lugarzinho no inferno.

E também era a companhia.

Damien terminou seu chá e, após fazer toda a higiene necessária e pegar uma última coisinha, pegou o livro e partiu em direção ao colégio.

Ele só não esperava encontrar Pip tão cedo, e tão próximo de sua casa. Mas, também não esperava que a _encheção de saco_ começaria tão cedo.

O britânico estava a conversar, ou melhor, receber xingos de um outro garoto, sobre um assunto que Damien estava longe demais para ouvir.

Ele era mais alto que Pip, e tinha cabelos quase na altura do ombro, presos atrás da orelha e jogados para a nuca. O anticristo tinha quase certeza de que seu nome era Terrance, ou algo assim, mas se importava demasiadamente pouco para ter certeza.

Conforme caminhava em direção à eles, as vozes iam ficando cada vez mais claras.

\- É bom que esteja tudo pronto até amanhã, francesinha. - ergueu a mão e desferiu-lhe um tapa na bochecha, tão forte que quase fez o britânico perder o equilíbrio. - Ou vai receber um pior que esse.

Ele já estava se afastando quando Damien se chegou perto o bastante, seu bom-humor há muito perdido. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil se conter, testemunhando as mesmas cenas todos os dias - quando não era pior. Ter que andar ao lado daqueles pecadores imundos já era insuportável o bastante por si só, agora, ter de vê-los abusando e agredindo uma alma pura, seja a de Pip ou não, o deixava revoltado além da compreensão. Sinceramente, não fazia ideia de como ele não havia explodido ainda. Esse tipo de atitude no inferno conseguiria ao pecador sete anos de tortura, no mínimo. Mas ali, que não era seu reino, ter que ver esse tipo de situação acontecer todos os dias e não poder fazer _nada_ era como se _ele mesmo_ estivesse sofrendo uma tortura.

Ao aproximar-se de Pip, percebeu o loiro com a mão na bochecha, a pele provavelmente ardendo pelo tapa. Mesmo assim, ele conseguiu forças para sorrir em sua direção quando seus olhares se cruzaram, recebendo um em retorno.

\- Bom dia. - Pip cumprimentou ao se aproximar.

 _Pra quem acabou de tomar um tapa o dia deve ‘tá ótimo!_ \- ironizou Damien em sua mente.

\- Bom dia. - disse simplesmente, rápido em enlaçar a mão do britânico na sua. Seu sorriso então despencou ao se desfazer da fachada que era seu bom-humor. - O que aquele cara queria?

Oh. Ele viu.

Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar por um segundo enquanto apertava a mão na alça da mochila. Ele não queria que Damien tivesse visto aquilo. Na verdade, não era para eles terem sequer se encontrado antes de chegar ao colégio, mas ele havia perdido o horário em que costumava acordar, dando-o alguns minutos de desvantagem. Mas, fazer o que? Já aconteceu.

\- Ele me pediu pra fazer uma lição pra ele. Aparentemente, Terrance está com dificuldade em física.

Damien franziu levemente o cenho.

\- Mas você não faz aula de física.

Pip foi rápido em contestá-lo.

\- Não, mas sou tenho uma facilidade natural com exatas! - sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Saiba que eu fui o quarto aluno melhor colocado nas provas de matemática do segundo ano.

Pip realmente era uma peça rara. Mesmo quando lhe davam um tapa na cara - literalmente -, ele conseguia manter-se animado e positivo, como se não tivesse nada de errado com o mundo. Era realmente admirável.

Damien sorriu e puxou os lábios de Pip aos seus, contagiado por tal atitude positiva. Ele mexia com ele de formas que não conseguia explicar, ele não podia simplesmente ficar parado e deixar o britânico se safar com ser estupidamente fofo.

O loiro arquejou, surpreso com o beijo, mas logo sorriu e retribuiu o contato, o qual, na verdade, não durou mais que alguns segundos. Ainda assim, seu coração bateu forte, ansiando por mais. Damien beijava tão bem que ter que parar chegava a doer.

Trocando sorrisos e pensamentos aéreos, seguiram para o colégio de mãos dadas, sem se importar com os olhares que poderiam receber nesse meio tempo.

De repente, quando estavam quase chegando ao colégio, Damien recordou-se.

\- Eu te trouxe uma coisa. - parou de andar, atraindo o olhar curioso de Pip enquanto tirava algo da mochila. 

\- Oh, obrigado. - disse o britânico ao tomar a boina em mãos e colocá-la na cabeça, onde era seu devido lugar. - Perdão, eu só percebi que tinha esquecido quando já estava em casa.

\- Sem problema. - dispensou Damien com um gesto de mão.

Ao entrarem pela porta, não demorou muito para que os olhares começassem a se voltar para eles. Em especial, para suas mãos. Era como se nunca tivessem visto alguém andando assim antes - e ambos Damien e Pip sabiam que tinham, considerando que não eram o único casal gay do colégio -, eles seguiam com suas vidas até perceberem os dois juntos, como sempre estiveram desde o retorno de Damien, vale lembrar, até colocarem os olhos no anticristo e no britânico andando de mãos dadas. Aí parecia que o mundo virava de ponta cabeça.

Damien não parecia ligar para a atenção que estavam recebendo, pois, como o mesmo dissera outro dia, estava cagando para a opinião daqueles simples mortais. 

Pip não estava muito diferente, embora um tanto mais autoconsciente. Ele não se envergonhava de suas escolhas ou de sua orientação sexual, mas se preocupava com como _os_ _outros_ lidariam com isso. 

O que ele havia percebido através dos anos que passou em South Park, é que enquanto as coisas mudavam no mundo lá fora, lá é como se eles vivessem numa bolha. Podia ser o ano que for, eles sempre estariam vivendo, socialmente falando, nos anos 90. Pessoas podiam se revoltar pelo que fosse, eles sempre as encaravam com a ignorância das pessoas da década passada. O britânico até se surpreendeu quando Tweek e Craig resolveram sair do armário, ainda mais por terem sido recebidos de braços abertos por suas famílias. Ele não reclamaria, é claro, pois era um bom sinal, o fazia pensar que ainda havia esperança para ele, mesmo que a probabilidade _disso_ fosse extremamente baixa.

Como já era de costume, e agora não mudava, Damien e Pip se sentaram debaixo do armário do primeiro e pegaram seus materiais para trabalhar como sempre faziam: Damien com os assuntos do inferno e Pip com a lição de casa.

Quando chegou a hora de ir para a aula, despediram-se com um selinho e seguiram em direções opostas, cada um para sua respectiva sala. 

Eles não tinham aulas em comum naquele dia, então se veriam apenas na hora do lanche e na saída, mas aquilo não incomodava-os como parecia incomodar os casais mais dramáticos. Estes agiam como se fosse o fim do mundo se tivessem que se separar por cinco minutos de seus parceiros, coisa com o que Pip não conseguia se identificar. Sim, ele gostava da companhia de Damien, mas sobreviveria muito bem sem ele. Sua relação não era de codependência, como era comum de encontrar entre alguns casais - o que é bem preocupante, diga-se de passagem. Pip havia sobrevivido todos aqueles anos sem Damien, assim como ele o fez, poderia continuar seguindo mesmo com um coração partido, ainda mais quando estavam tão perto de se formar e ele enfim escaparia daquele inferno.

Pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez, nada demais aconteceu durante a aula. A professora de geografia passou um trabalho em grupo, mas, fora isso, nada demais aconteceu. Pip tinha até ficado em um grupo com gente decente pra variar!

Ele entrou com um sorriso na cantina e sentou ao lado de Damien com um maior ainda, ansioso para contar ao novo namorado as novidades das aulas enquanto ele escrevia em seu livro.

\- Ela dividiu a gente em grupos de quatro, então ficamos eu, o Tweek, o Butters e a Wendy. Precisamos entregar um trabalho de cinco páginas sobre os problemas ambientais dos Estados Unidos.

\- Isso não vai fazer as pessoas se importarem mais com o clima. - o anticristo murmurou. - Forçar as pessoas a fazer esses trabalhos chatos dificilmente vai deixar alguém interessado.

Se em todo esse tempo as aulas de geografia faziam exatamente isso e as coisas acabaram do jeito que estão, não é agora que mudaria. E, acredite, Damien sabia muito sobre impacto ambiental e consciência humana; era meio que obrigado a saber.

Quando a conversa dissipou e o silêncio uma vez mais prosperou, Damien prendeu o ar em seus pulmões e tomou coragem para enlaçar a cintura de Pip com o braço, o contato não passando despercebido pelo britânico. Olhos azuis reluzentes ergueram da bandeja de comida e o encararam como se quisessem encontrar sua alma. Eles brilhavam como nada que Damien havia visto, como se fossem todo um tipo novo de minério, ainda a ser descoberto pela humanidade. E Damien queria mantê-lo todo para si.

Pode parecer um pouco estranho, sim, que aquele sentimento o atingisse daquela forma com apenas pouco mais de uma semana de retorno à South Park. Talvez fosse uma parte demônio clamando por uma alma para corromper, mas, como o próprio Damien já tinha repassado em sua mente tantas vezes, aquela não era sua função, mesmo sendo o novo governante do inferno. Talvez fosse seu lado protetor querendo manter segura a única pessoa que foi gentil com ele durante uma época tão difícil em sua vida, e que ainda foi bom o bastante de perdoá-lo por traí-lo por seus interesses egoístas - um ato do qual Damien nunca conseguiu se perdoar. Mas o anticristo se conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele não queria Pip apenas como amigo, então não poderia ser _apenas_ aquilo.

Olhos carmim percorreram seus arredores. Ninguém olhava para eles. Então, aproveitando-se da situação, Damien deu um rápido beijo na bochecha do loiro, que riu com a surpresa agradável.

Damien nunca tinha percebido o quanto amava a risada de Pip até agora.

Para falar a verdade, Damien não se importava com o pouco tempo que passaram juntos desde que veio à terra. Ele gostava das coisas como estavam agora, gostava da atenção, gostava do afeto e gostava de _Pip_ o dando atenção e afeto. Se o britânico estava disposto a retribuir, não havia motivos para não tentar fazer isso dar certo.

O loiro continuou a comer seu lanche encostado no ombro de Damien, os dois trocando olhares de vez em quando. Para a surpresa do britânico, era uma posição bem confortável, como se ele _devesse_ estar ali. O fazia não querer voltar pra aula.

Ele nunca tinha amaldiçoado tanto um sinal em toda sua vida.

Antes que pudesse levantar, o britânico sentiu a mão de Damien segurar seu pulso, impedindo-o de se levantar.

\- Você gostaria de vir em casa hoje? Acredito que seja mais tranquilo para você estudar.

E realmente era. Apenas no dia em que Pip dormiu lá, já conseguiu adiantar muitas de suas atividades pedidas em sala, além de trabalhos e questões que ele não havia resolvido em aula. Era mais fácil resolver tudo quando se tinha alguém que conhecia praticamente tudo sobre tudo sentado bem do seu lado. Seu namorado era tão inteligente. Além do que, ele não tinha que estar em casa até a hora do chá.

\- Eu adoraria. 

Damien sorriu, levantando da mesa.

\- Então, te vejo na saída. - suavizou o toque no pulso do britânico, acariciando a pele macia debaixo de seus dedos com apreço.

Os dois levaram as bandejas ao balcão e dirigiram-se para a sala, porém, o anticristo parou abruptamente no meio do caminho, bem quando estavam para sair pela porta. Todo o resto da classe já tinha ido embora.

\- Ah, espera, eu estava esquecendo meu livro.

Ele rapidamente voltou à mesa em que estavam para buscar seus pertences, mas, antes que pudesse, um garoto loiro, alto, e que Damien, _infelizmente_ , reconhecia chegou antes dele.

\- Ei, aberração! Procurando por isto? - Trent caçoou, erguendo o livro negro pela ponta da capa, como se fosse um brinquedo. - Pelo jeito como você carrega isso pra todo lugar, deve ser muito importante.

Imediatamente, as emoções de Damien se esvairam, cedendo lugar à uma única expressão: raiva.

\- Me devolva isso. - ele mandou, estendendo a mão. Ele estava sendo bem paciente, na verdade, pois poderia muito bem apenas explodir sua cabeça e tomar o livro de volta de seu cadáver. Mas isso ia contra seus valores.

\- Hum… Eu me pergunto se eu deveria… - o loiro levou um dedo ao queixo, claramente tirando sarro dele. - Acho que, depois do que você fez com meu celular, você me deve uma. - girou o livro na mão, levando todo o ar de Damien junto. Não que ele fosse demonstrar isso. - Me diz, o quão puto você ficaria se eu tacasse _fogo_ nisso aqui?

O livro era a prova de fogo, pois o anticristo não era burro de fazê-lo com páginas normais quando sua principal habilidade era justamente com aquilo que as destruiria, então não aconteceria nada, não havia motivos para ficar puto. Porém, aquilo ainda era uma ameaça. Igual à uma criança: se sua autoridade fosse questionada e ele não a reafirmasse, seria como um sinal verde para Trent achar que poderia fazer o que quiser com ele.

Não podia, óbvio, mas, considerando que ele e Pip não tinham todas as aulas juntos… 

\- Encoste em uma folha que seja desse livro e você morre. Devolva.

Trent não era lerdo, percebeu a forma como o anticristo estava perdendo a paciência. Ele não encontrava alguém que ficava com raiva de suas provocações ao invés de assustado. Que divertido.

Ele sorriu.

\- Nossa, cara, isso é tão importante assim pra você? O que é? Um diário? Isso é tão gay, cara. - pela primeira vez naquela discussão, Trent ergueu o olhar, não olhando para o anticristo mas para quem estava atrás dele. - Ei, Pip, quantas páginas você acha que ele fala sobre o jeito que ele te come durante a noite?

\- EU MANDEI DEVOLVER, CARALHO!

Com um erguer de sobrancelhas, a blusa de Trent começou a pegar fogo, espantando o adolescente e fazendo-o derrubar o livro, o qual Damien foi muito rápido em pegar de volta. Um problema a menos para se preocupar.

Quando o fogo apagou, o britânico e o anticristo já não estavam mais lá.

(...)

Nenhum dos dois ficou no colégio por muito tempo após a saída, não querendo dar sorte ao azar de encontrar com alguém que gostaria de ver suas cabeças em uma bandeja de prata, não tinham tempo para isso. 

Jogavam conversa fora durante o percurso à casa do anticristo, escolhendo focar nas aulas do que em seus outros colegas de classe e tudo que aconteceu naquele dia. O incidente da cantina já tinha praticamente ficado para trás, nenhum dos dois se importando muito com o assunto enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas. Apesar de que, se parar para pensar, a situação fora um tanto cômica, e, uma hora, arrancou um riso dos lábios de Pip.

\- Do que você está rindo? - Damien questionou, sorrindo e arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Só estava pensando numa coisa… 

\- E o que seria?

O britânico desviou o olhar para cima, deliberadamente evitando, o que ele sabia que iria se tornar, o olhar atravessado do anticristo.

\- Sobre como você me disse pra tomar mais cuidado com as minhas coisas, mas esqueceu seu livro na mesa da cantina.

E ele estava certo. 

Damien estreitou o olhar em sua direção e estalou a língua no céu da boca, mas não permaneceu amargo por muito tempo.

\- Na verdade, esse livro é mais resistente do que você imagina. Eu só prefiro que esses mortais não fiquem encostando nele com suas mãos grudentas e sujas. Gosto de manter meu trabalho organizado.

Mais uma vez, Pip sorriu, desta vez conseguindo mascarar o riso. Ele achava cômico a forma como Damien conseguia alternar entre irritado e tranquilo em menos de um segundo, além da forma como se referia à seus colegas de classe, o lembrava do jeito estranho e bizarramente bíblico que ele falava quando tinham oito anos. Ele não tinha percebido o quanto tinha sentido falta de conversar com ele antes.

Chegando à casa de Damien, os dois garotos deixaram a matéria de lado e, por insistência do anticristo, foram almoçar. 

Não havia muito na geladeira de Damien, mas o britânico dizia não ter problema, pois não era seletivo com comida. Do jeito que passava fome em sua casa, Damien não estava exatamente surpreso com este fato.

Pip praticamente atacou a comida, desculpando-se pela falta de educação mas continuando a enfiar o garfo na carne. Parecia até que não tinha jantado. Damien também não duvidava que fosse verdade.

\- Você não vai almoçar? - perguntou o loiro após terminar de comer.

Negando com a cabeça, o anticristo se levantou e começou a retirar a louça.

\- Eu não estou com fome. - respondeu.

_Ao menos, não de comida._

Voltando para a sala e pegando o material para estudar, Pip encarou o relógio de soslaio. Ele precisava estar em casa pelo menos às cinco da tarde, precisamente na hora do chá, ou sua prima começaria a suspeitar de suas desaparições.

Para falar a verdade, ele não devia ter passado o dia fora nem no dia após dormir na casa de Damien ou no dia de seu encontro ou qualquer outro. Sua prima sempre dizia que as ruas daquela cidade eram perigosíssimas.

 _“Ora, é claro que são! De que outra forma você conseguiria essas cicatrizes horrendas?”_ \- ela o disse uma vez, e Pip nunca mais deixou uma única ferida exposta depois disso.

Sua mente se enchia com mais e mais pensamentos enquanto o lápis deslizava pelo papel. Ele estava muito aéreo naquele dia. Por mais que a lição o chamasse e exigisse sua atenção, ele não conseguia parar de encarar Damien pelo canto do olho.

O anticristo escrevia em seu livro sem uma vez sequer se distrair, parecia hipnotizado por ele. Ele levava seu trabalho muito a sério, sempre mantendo o livro próximo a si e o protegendo com a própria vida quando ameaçado. 

Pip riu baixo, imaginando se teria que disputar atenção com o trabalho de Damien para conseguir que o anticristo olhasse em sua direção. 

Aparentemente não, visto que apenas seu riso já foi o bastante para conquistar sua curiosidade.

\- Por que você tá rindo agora? 

O loiro suspirou, ainda aéreo. Havia algo de diferente na forma como Damien sorria que conseguia esse efeito nele, o fazia querer se jogar em seus braços, mergulhar no carmim de seus olhos e se afogar em seu calor.

\- Não é nada demais. - ele respondeu e colocou os livros de lado, pois não queria acabar derrubando tudo e bagunçando todos os papéis muito bem arrumados. Ele podia terminar mais tarde.

Enquanto Pip se inclinava no sofá, Damien também colocou seu livro de lado, seus movimentos, automáticos. Antes que percebesse, seu trabalho se tornou a última prioridade em sua mente, a primeira sendo o britânico que acabava de guardar o material bem ao seu lado.

Ele não conseguia entender o que havia em Pip que o fazia sentir assim, não conseguia entender o que ele tinha que o deixava com tanta _fome_ , mas, seja lá o que for, abria caminho entre seus pensamentos e disparava seus instintos como um verdadeiro demônio, plantando ideias em sua cabeça que não estavam ali há duas semanas atrás. _Definitivamente_ não estavam ali.

Inclinando-se na direção de Pip, capturou seus lábios no exato segundo em que ele se virara para encará-lo.

Pip pareceu surpreso no início, mas logo cedeu ao contato, entregando-se de coração aos encantos daquela criatura bíblica temida por tantos. Ele, é claro, não o via daquela forma. Conhecia Damien desde que eram crianças, e sabia, tão bem quanto sabia a história da família real inglesa, que ele era apenas uma criança perdida entre as expectativas de todos, seu destino e sua própria vontade. Ele não sabia o que fazer na maioria do tempo, apenas seguia as ordens do pai. Isto até ele ascender ao trono. Pip não sabia exatamente o que aconteceu para Damien assumir e conseguir um trabalho tão cedo, e não incumbia à ele a responsabilidade de descobrir, por isso preferia não comentar. Ele ficaria incrivelmente chateado se acabasse pegando em algum nervo de Damien. Não gostaria de vê-lo chateado. Damien podia passar a impressão de alguém imponente e duro como rocha, alguém que raramente demonstrava qualquer emoção e que, com apenas um flash em seu olhar, podia destruir qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho, mas, na verdade, ele era alguém sensível e justo, que daria de tudo para proteger e agraciar aqueles que amava. E o presente momento só ressalta seu ponto.

Pip apartou os lábios, sentindo a língua de Damien deslizar pela carne, um pedido de passagem, e um suspiro lhe escapou ao sentir sua língua enlaçar-se à dele. Sensações extraordinárias, toques viciantes, ele não se via se cansando disso em momento algum. Haviam apenas começado, afinal. 

Pip agarrou-se aos ombros de Damien quando o mesmo começou a se debruçar mais sobre ele, empurrando os dois deitados no sofá. Seu corpo, ainda não acostumado com seu coração acelerado daquela maneira e a forma como as mãos de Damien percorriam sua cintura e encaixavam sua cintura entre suas pernas, estremeceu.

Ele não lutou contra, no entanto, quando o peso do anticristo caiu sobre si, quase roubando todo seu fôlego, e suas mãos subiram desde suas coxas até suas bochechas, onde aprofundaram o beijo e permitiram que sua língua explorasse cada cantinho de sua boca.

O britânico estava completamente entregue quando seus lábios se descolaram com um estalo, seus olhos fechados e sua respiração descompassada. Uma fina trilha de saliva escorria pelo canto de sua boca, a qual ele limpou com o braço, sobrepondo-o aos olhos, cansado. Tanto entusiasmo e sentimento arrancaram toda sua energia. E ele ainda queria mais.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Damien, preocupado com a forma que Pip respirava e parecia cansado.

\- Eu sinto como se fosse desmaiar. - ele murmurou com a voz arrastada, seu sorriso oculto pela manga da blusa.

Embora no bom sentido, Damien acabou por interpretar da maneira errada a afirmação de Pip, instintivamente se afastando do loiro e encarando-o com olhos preocupados. Ele temia ter ido longe demais com suas vontades e deixado seu lado demônio tomar conta demais de seu corpo. Ele odiaria forçar Pip a fazer algo que ele não queria ou que não o agradasse.

\- Quer ir ao banheiro?

Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, Pip tirou o braço da frente do rosto e encarou seu namorado com ternura.

\- Não. Não é desse jeito. É de um jeito bom.

 _Leve_. Era a única palavra em que conseguia pensar para descrever o que sentia. Ele não sentia seus pés grudados ao chão, como se estivesse sendo elevado à um novo nível de êxtase.

Damien exalou o ar pelo nariz, um pouco mais aliviado, porém, ainda se preocupava com o estado de Pip. Pelo que tinha dito, ele nunca passou por nenhuma experiência parecida, chegando a pensar que não sabia nem beijar direito - o que o anticristo já havia provado que estava longe de ser verdade -, ele temia acabar indo longe demais com o pobre britânico e a experiência se tornar algo mais forçado que prazeroso, e isso era tudo que ele menos queria.

\- Me avise se quiser que eu pare.

Vendo a preocupação reluzindo no olhar carmim do anticristo, Pip sorriu em adoração. Damien era tão precioso, ele queria colocá-lo num potinho e guardar com ele para todo o sempre.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu não quero que você pare.

O coração de Damien deu um pulo. Céus, Pip tornava incrivelmente difícil para ele se conter quando falava coisas assim. 

Queria tomar seus lábios, seu corpo, seu coração, seu tudo. Só para ele. Queria gravar seu nome por cada centímetro de pele e amá-lo até se esquecer do próprio nome.

Debruçando-se sobre ele, Damien afastou os cabelos loiros e beijou sua orelha, o estalo deixando os cabelos da nuca do britânico em pé e o fazendo rir com o arrepio. Ele então voltou a clamar os lábios de Pip como se fossem seus, deixando o calor crescer em seu peito e esperando convir, com todo o carinho e ternura que podia oferecer, o quanto Pip mexia com ele. 

Sabendo de tudo que ele passava, do quanto sofria diariamente, ele precisava que ele soubesse o quanto ele valia, o quanto se tornou importante para ele naquele pouco tempo.

Ele queria que Pip se sentisse querido. 

Ele queria que Pip se sentisse amado.

Ele queria desesperadamente tirar aquela sensação de seu peito, mostrar à ele o quão bem ele fazia para ele apenas por sentar ao seu lado, o quão forte ele era por conseguir aguentar tanto e ainda levantar no dia seguinte para fazer tudo de novo.

Ele merecia todo o amor do mundo, e Damien estava mais do que disposto a dar, tudo que ele precisar.

Porque ele o amava.

Deus, ele o amava. Como aquilo havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo ele não sabia, tampouco se importava. Só sabia que não podia negar aquela sensação que queimava tão profundamente em seu peito. E faria questão de que o britânico soubesse.

Enquanto o anticristo atacava a boca de Pip com sua língua, alguns pequenos gemidos reverberaram do britânico. Sendo ainda virgem, Damien estava sendo extra-cauteloso para com até onde Pip queria chegar; não queria acabar traumatizando-o por caminhar rápido demais, como sabia que acontecia com algumas pessoas. Ele puxou seus lábios de volta e os dois caíram em uma dança de beijos curtos, mas eufóricos, arrancando de seus pulmões todo o ar. 

Mas, mesmo assim, não podiam parar, não _queriam_ parar, apesar de precisarem. 

Droga, os beijos de Pip eram mais viciantes que heroína.

\- Ok, é melhor pararmos senão você vai morrer por falta de oxigênio. - disse o anticristo ao se afastar. Em seguida, estendeu a mão para o britânico para ajudá-lo a se sentar.

Pip riu e tomou a mão estendida à ele para que Damien o puxasse e o sentasse no sofá, ou, neste caso, em sua perna.

Acariciando suas costas com a mão, o anticristo plantou uma trilha de beijos por seu ombro, a risada e o sorriso de Pip um deleite tanto para seus olhos quanto seus ouvidos.

Pip estava nas nuvens, sua respiração estava ofegante e ele não conseguia sentir seus lábios, os quais estavam inchados pela forma que foram abusados com beijos, não que o britânico fosse reclamar, pois amou cada toque, cada carícia e cada segundo em que a pele de Damien tocava a sua.

Ele gostaria tanto de poder ficar até depois das cinco.

Ainda com os dedos de Pip entrelaçados aos seus, o anticristo trouxe a costa aos lábios, pressionando beijos desde seu pulso até a pontinha de seus dedos.

E foi então que ele se recordou que aquele momento não duraria para sempre. Ele precisava voltar para o inferno e resolver assuntos de trabalho, e aqueles beijos não passariam de uma lembrança dos confins de sua mente.

\- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - sua voz cortou o recinto e deixou o britânico em alerta. Ele podia não saber muito sobre relacionamentos, mas sempre ouvia os rapazes provocando Craig quando ele dizia que Tweek disse que precisava lhe contar algo, e não parecia ser algo bom.

\- O que?

\- Eu vou ter que sumir por alguns dias. Vou voltar ao inferno para resolver alguns assuntos importantes. Se tudo correr bem, devo voltar em uma semana ou menos.

Pip piscou duas vezes. 

E eles reclamavam que _Tweek_ era o dramático da relação.

\- Está bem. - disse simplesmente, mais calmo por não ser nada grave.

\- Consegue sobreviver até lá?

O britânico deu de ombros e sorriu, inocente.

\- Se consegui me manter de pé por quase dezenove anos, uma semana vai passar voando. - soltou o ar pela boca, esbaforido. - Quando você parte?

\- Em dois dias.

Pip sorriu.

\- É mais que o suficiente. - ele disse, dando um beijo acima de sua orelha pontuda.

 _Deus, não dá_.

Damien voltou a capturar os lábios de Pip nos seus com um movimento súbito, inserindo sua língua em sua boca ao ter seus lábios separados pelo susto.

Pip se espantou com a atitude do anticristo, porém não estava em uma situação de negar sua atenção. Não que isso o fosse impedir de tirar sarro dele.

\- Nós não íamos parar? - perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada ao separarem os lábios.

\- Mudei de ideia. - disse e voltou a deitar o britânico no sofá, vorazmente atacando seus lábios.

Pip arfou em surpresa, mas não negou a passagem da língua de Damien por sua boca. A sensação o arrepiava, viciava, ele estava caindo mais rápido do que jamais pensou que fosse possível. Damien tinha um poder inacreditável sobre ele, e ele jamais pensou que alguém poderia significar tanto para ele em tão pouco tempo.

 _Mas faz sentido_ , disse ele à si em sua mente, _Ele foi meu primeiro amigo_.

A primeira pessoa que se importou com ele e que se importava até agora. Apesar do sufoco que passaram quando crianças, aliviava o coração do britânico saber que Damien havia mudado, que ele era uma pessoa diferente, mesmo que ele sentisse falta do jeito esquentadinho que ele tinha quando criança.

Ele não trocaria aquele momento por nada.

Com os dedos quentes do namorado percorrendo seu corpo e seu coração inchando em êxtase, ele se entregou de corpo e alma ao anticristo.

Deus, por favor, faça durar para sempre. Será que ele poderia ter isso, apenas isso, como a única coisa boa em sua vida? Ele estava tão cansado de estar sempre do lado que apanha. Pela primeira vez, aquela era sua oportunidade de vencer em algo, de se sentir satisfeito, como se sua vida valesse a pena, como se tivesse um propósito, uma razão para acordar todos os dias com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele não aguentaria ficar sozinho de novo, não depois de ter sido introduzido à ideia de que ele também, assim como qualquer outro, poderia ser feliz.

_Por favor, só continue me beijando. Continue me amando. Leve minha dor pra longe. E eu te amarei em retorno._

(...)

Dois dias não chegaria _nem perto_ de ser suficiente. Ao menos, não para Damien.

Eles passaram aquele tempo tendo certeza de que tirassem o maior proveito de cada segundo que passassem juntos, o que se resumia à troca de beijos e carícias sempre que estavam a menos de um metro de distância um do outro. A única exceção à regra era quando estavam na escola, onde apenas andavam de mãos dadas e se davam beijos na bochecha e nas mãos.

Em compensação, as idas à casa de Damien estavam quase se tornando rotina, e a bagunça de papéis no sofá também.

Damien soltou um grunhido alto enquanto caminhava para o colégio. Aquele era seu último dia na terra e ele não sabia o quanto ia aguentar. O segundo dia com Pip chegou num piscar de olhos, e agora, no momento em que o relógio marcar cinco da tarde, eles ficarão uma semana sem se ver.

Damien havia se acostumado demais com a presença de Pip em seu dia a dia, e agora seria estranho não tê-lo ao seu lado para conversar e manter companhia.

Seria tão estranho ter que aguentar o inferno do inferno sem ele para ouvir seus comentários sarcásticos sobre como sua vida era uma maravilha. Céus, ele estava muito mal-acostumado.

Cada momento em que seus dedos dolorosamente se desenrolaram naquela manhã foi como uma amostra grátis da torturosa semana que teriam de passar, muito mais do que apenas a distância os separando. Damien fez questão de ter certeza de sempre se despedir de Pip com um beijo naquelas situações, contrariando o sentimento anterior com a lembrança que guardaria por toda aquela semana em seu peito.

Não é para sempre. Eles se veriam novamente, só teriam que ser pacientes.

Comparado com tudo que tinha que testemunhar e suportar enquanto naquela escola com esperar uma semana para ver Pip novamente, aquilo era brincadeira de criança. Nenhum teste de paciência poderia superar a forma como ele se conteve ao ver o estado do braço do britânico naquele dia - que, aliás, estava se recuperando muito melhor do que o esperado, especialmente se considerar que ele não se alimentava direito.

As cicatrizes já não eram mais tão aparentes quanto antes, Damien tendo usado seus poderes para curá-las mais rápido. Em pouco tempo, nem precisaria mais dos pontos. Tudo que restava à Pip era manter o braço coberto para não correr o risco de mais alguém descobrir e tentar fazer algum mal à ele.

Deus, não tinha forma alguma de Damien prestar atenção na aula de geografia com o britânico aparecendo em cada um de seus pensamentos. Sem fazer barulho, ele guardou o livro no bolso e se dispensou da sala, precisava tomar um pouco de água e clarear a mente. Se as coisas continuassem daquela forma, ele não iria progredir em nada de seu trabalho.

Passando pelo corredor, ele não encarava nada em particular, contudo, um detalhe que julgou estranho e incrivelmente suspeito foi ver três garotos encostados na parede na esquina do corredor. Eles conversavam como se fossem uma gangue de filme planejando um assassinato ou um grupo de foras da lei indo cobrar uma dívida de alguém. De qualquer forma, aquilo estava estranho e Damien fez uma nota mental de ficar de olho naqueles três.

Quando estava passando pelo corredor onde estava o bebedouro, o anticristo surpreendeu-se ao ouvir uma batida vinda de um dos armários. Ele se virou e franziu o cenho na direção do som, que, após se fazer presente mais uma vez, quase o matou de susto.

Estava vindo de um dos armários.

Se aproximando a passos lentos do armário onde pensava ser o som, usou sua força para puxar a porta sem precisar adivinhar o segredo, e tomou ainda outro susto quando Pip cambaleou de dentro dele. Por sorte, Damien foi rápido o suficiente para segurá-lo antes que ele caísse de cara no chão.

\- Obrigado, Damien. - o britânico agradeceu, usando o namorado de apoio para se colocar em pé.

Ainda pasmo, o anticristo tardou em encontrar as palavras certas para dizer.

\- O que você tava fazendo ali?

Pip exalou o ar pelo nariz e se endireitou, estralando as costas. Ficar preso num armário depois de tomar uma surra não era exatamente muito confortável.

\- Eu esqueci de fazer a lição que o Fosse me pediu, então eles me prenderam aqui até eu terminar.

\- Por que não arrebentou a porta com o pé?

\- Minhas pernas doem, não consigo mexer direito. - só então Damien realmente pôde olhar como Pip estava roxo. Hematomas cobriam suas pernas e ele tinha mais um se formando em sua bochecha. Isso explica por que ele tombou quando ele abriu a porta. - E também não adiantaria nada se eu saísse. Assim que eu passar pelo corredor, eles vão me prender de novo. 

E isso explica porquê aqueles idiotas estavam sorrindo com o armário aberto quando Damien passou por eles.

O anticristo mordeu o interior da bochecha, tentando conter sua raiva. Aquele não era um dia para se estressar.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Pip continuou:

\- Eu não aguentaria quebrar uma trinca dessas duas vezes, elas são bem mais fortes do que parecem.

O britânico fechou a porta do armário, tentando fazer o menos de barulho possível, porém, quando não se tinha mais ninguém no corredor além dele e Damien, não era muito fácil mascarar o som.

\- Ei, Terrance, parece que o passarinho saiu da gaiola. - os dois ouviram Bill cantarolar do fim do corredor.

O coração de Pip bateu forte no peito, seguido de um suspiro.

\- Eu preciso ir. - disse ele à Damien. - Te vejo no intervalo.

Após dar um rápido beijo em sua bochecha, Pip saiu correndo pelo corredor, dobrando a esquina o mais rápido que suas pernas finas conseguiam.

\- Sai da frente, aberração! - Terrance gritou ao bater ombros com Damien, ele e seu grupinho seguindo atrás do britânico.

E mesmo com as pernas cheias de manchas roxas, Pip ainda conseguia correr.

Vê-lo daquela forma doía mais do que Damien podia descrever, e o enfurecia o sorriso na cara daqueles pecadores imundos, tirando prazer em derrubar uma das únicas almas boas que havia naquela escola.

Naquele momento, ele se decidiu: paciência é o caralho.

Ele estava prestes a seguir atrás deles quando a porta da sala do conselheiro escolar se abriu.

\- Ei, Damien, será que eu poderia falar com você por um minuto? - pediu Mackey. 

Damien não imaginava ver aquele homem novamente, na verdade, ele não queria. Depois de toda a merda pela qual ele o fez passar com seus conselhos inúteis de “ser passivo”, dizer que o anticristo tinha ranço dele era pouco. Se não fosse por ele, Damien não teria recebido aquele apelido ridículo e sentido _mais ódio_ de seus colegas de classe. Em poucas palavras, Mackey não era uma pessoa com quem Damien gostaria de conversar. 

\- Eu preciso voltar pra aula. - apontou para o corredor com o polegar, como se fosse óbvio que estivesse ocupado.

\- Eu posso te escrever uma dispensa. - disse o conselheiro, abrindo a porta. - Entre aqui, por favor, mkay? - já que ele não parecia ter outra escolha, o anticristo suspirou e obedeceu suas ordens. - Por favor, Damien, sente-se. - e ele o fez.

\- O que foi agora?

Mackey tomou seu lugar atrás da mesa e respirou fundo.

Damien tinha a impressão de que alguém ia pegar fogo.

\- Sabe, Damien, chegaram denúncias pra mim que você foi o responsável pela bagunça na cantina nessas duas semanas, é verdade?

\- É.

Mackey arregalou os olhos. Ele provavelmente não estava esperando que Damien assumisse a culpa pelo ato, mas ele o fez, afinal não via motivo para esconder algo que foi, sim, sua culpa.

\- Mkay… Você pode me dizer o porquê?

Damien revirou os olhos por trás das pálpebras.

\- Estavam machucando alguém na minha frente, eu não ia ficar parado e deixar acontecer, né?

\- Mas, Damien, você não pode simplesmente jogar seus colegas de classe na parede. Violência não vai resolver nada, mkay.

Damien piscou uma, duas vezes.

\- Eu não posso me defender, mas eles podem me atacar?

\- Não é isso. Eu só estou dizendo que violência não vai fazer eles pararem, mkay, pelo contrário, só vai deixá-los com mais raiva. Você precisa ser passivo, não mostrar para os outros que o que eles fazem mexe com você.

De novo o mesmo conselho. A mesma conversa e o mesmo conselho _inútil_. 

Ele estava começando a ficar irritado.

\- Foi o que você falou pro Pip e, olha, tá ajudando pra caralho.

Mackey tomou uma golfada de ar em seus pulmões. Ele estava tentando se acalmar.

\- Damien, você causou duas comoções na cantina desde que chegou. Eu entendo que você queira proteger seu namorado e que você não goste de vê-lo se machucar, mas suas atitudes não o estão ajudando. Se você retribuir as agressões no nome dele, não estará acabando com o bullying, mkay.

Ok, agora Damien estava oficialmente _puto_.

\- E ser passivo ajudou muito ele nos últimos dez anos, né? Nunca mais tomou um tapa na vida! - cruzou os braços e rangeu os dentes. - Ninguém veio mexer comigo depois que eu rebati, e você quer que eu _pare_? Pra acabar igual _ele_? Não. Eu não vou parar de rebater e, francamente, o Pip também devia.

Mas não é sua culpa que ele é bom demais pra essa escola.

\- Mas, Damien, você já pensou que eles possam, sim, ainda estar te atacando, só não diretamente?

\- O que você está insinuando? - ele perguntou, ainda bravo. Porém, admitiria que estava curioso.

Mackey começou a atropelar as palavras, tendo visto que finalmente estava conseguindo atravessar a barreira entre eles.

\- Estou insinuando que, talvez, eles estejam atacando o Pip por saberem que isso vai te atingir.

O anticristo arregalou os olhos.

 _Ele está se machucando por_ sua causa _._ \- Eram essas as palavras exatas que Mackey queria dizer.

\- Contra-atacar só vai gerar mais violência, talvez não pra você, mas pra _ele_ sim.

Damien estava sem palavras. Por um segundo, se esquecera completamente do rancor que as pessoas também guardavam, não era só ele que passava por isso, e elas, com suas mentes perversas e descaso completo com a moral, iam a grandes distâncias para conquistar seus objetivos. Até mesmo machucar as pessoas próximas ao seu alvo.

E já que não podiam atingir Damien diretamente, encontrariam _outra forma_ de machucá-lo. _Através de Pip_.

Ele estava se machucando por culpa dele. _Damien_ o estava machucando. _De novo_.

Ele estava quase se deixando convencer por aquele discurso, até se tocar de algo importante.

 _Pip já sofria bullying_ antes _de Damien voltar._ Essa perseguição não era algo recente, o próprio Pip o disse isso. As pessoas iam atrás dele sem motivo, não mudava uma única vírgula que o anticristo agora o estivesse defendendo.

Mas Mackey parecia pensar que sim, e Damien o odiava por isso.

\- Me dói fazer isso, Damien, de verdade, ainda mais considerando o quanto Pip deve ser importante pra você, mas, se algo assim acontecer de novo, eu vou ter que te suspender, mkay?

Damien se retirou da sala sem dizer mais nada, apenas assentindo em compreensão, mas teve certeza de que as palavras do conselheiro entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, a primeira coisa que o anticristo percebeu foi a peça de roupa jogada no chão. Ele havia perdido sua boina de novo.

Suspirando, Damien recolheu a peça do chão e pressionou o tecido contra o rosto, envolvendo o tronco com o braço livre.

Ele estava completamente _fodido_.

Não fazer nada não ajudaria, e agora, se ele fizesse, poderia ser suspenso, o que significava que, seja lá o que resolvessem fazer com Pip nesse meio tempo, _ele não poderia impedir_.

Ele não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse resolver aquele problema. Não podia abandonar Pip naquele inferno, mas também não podia ficar parado sem fazer nada.

Ele precisava pensar.

Talvez essa semana longe de South Park o ajude a clarear a mente no fim das contas.

(...)

Ele estava tão cansado de correr.

Pip foi preso no armário mais duas vezes durante as trocas de classe e ainda tomado mais uma surra da última vez que o pegaram, justamente por ele ter fugido.

E agora estava sendo perseguido de novo.

Ele estava tão cansado daquilo tudo, não queria mais ficar fugindo daquela forma. Já era hora do intervalo e Damien certamente ficaria preocupado se não o encontrasse na cantina. 

Infelizmente, o britânico não tinha escolha - como se algum dia tivesse -, precisava continuar correndo ou tomaria outra surra, na frente de todos ainda por cima.

Antes que ele pudesse virar no corredor, uma mão agarrou seu pulso e ele foi puxado para dentro do armário do zelador, seus perseguidores seguindo direto, sem perceber seu súbito desaparecimento.

\- Calma, calma, tá tudo bem. - uma voz calma sussurrou em seu ouvido antes que Pip tivesse a chance de se desesperar, dedos familiares acariciando seus cabelos com movimentos circulares.

Soltando um suspiro, Pip virou-se para encarar Damien, que sentava em cima dos próprios joelhos.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Imaginei que a essa hora do dia você estaria fugindo de alguém, já que não estava na cantina, então achei que poderia te interceptar aqui. Aparentemente, eu estava certo. - Pip abaixou o olhar, constrangido sob o olhar do anticristo, o qual envolveu os braços ao redor de sua cintura. - O que aconteceu dessa vez?

\- O mesmo motivo de antes, são as mesmas pessoas.

Damien grunhiu.

\- Eles ainda não se cansaram? Porra… 

Ninguém verdadeiramente se cansava de perseguir Pip. Havia algo no britânico que o tornava um alvo tão divertido de atormentar que, mesmo que ele não lutasse de volta, todos continuavam a odiá-lo. Mas não havia porquê ele dizer isso à Damien, afinal, ele já sabia. Portanto, Pip se deixou relaxar no colo do namorado e soltar um suspiro aliviado. Estar próximo dele já era o suficiente para lavar quase todas as suas dores para longe.

\- Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?

\- Até eles cansarem e irem embora. Eu não vou te deixar ir lá fora com um bando de malucos correndo atrás de você.

Pip sorriu, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Damien.

\- Você não cansa de sempre se sacrificar desse jeito só pra me ajudar?

É claro que ele se cansava. Damien não tinha costume de correr, se esconder em armários de zeladores e usar seus poderes para jogar todos os seus colegas de classe até o outro lado da cantina.

Mas Pip não precisava saber disso.

\- Não é como se eles não fossem receber as punições deles mais cedo ou mais tarde. - deu de ombros.

Pip murmurou em compreensão, se ajeitando no colo do namorado.

\- E o que fazemos agora?

\- Eu não sei. O que você quer fazer? - ao invés de responder a pergunta, Pip riu. - Você pensou em alguma coisa. O que é?

Ele negou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

\- Nada, é só coisa boba, _e_ inconveniente.

\- Mais inconveniente que estar no armário do zelador com seu namorado de quatro dias não pode ser. - Damien sorriu ao vê-lo rir mais uma vez e apertou o abraço. - Fala.

Ao ver o britânico corar, suas expectativas para aquilo ficaram ainda mais altas.

\- Eu só pensei que você fica bonito com a luz vindo da janela. - disse apontando para a abertura tampada da porta.

\- Ok, isso é besta.

\- Damien!

\- Eu tô brincando! - se defendeu com um sorriso, balançando de um lado para o outro com Pip no colo e beijando sua bochecha. - Além do que, se pegar no armário do zelador não é meio que uma tradição pra vocês?

\- Não! - exclamou o britânico enquanto ria. - Mas admito que muitos casais já foram pegos aqui dentro.

 _Que tolos_ \- Damien pensou. Não sabiam eles que o armário do zelador era o lugar mais clichê para se engraçar pra cima de alguém? Todos checavam o armário do zelador quando procuravam algum casal. Ao menos podiam tomar as providências necessárias antes de se esconder em um lugar óbvio, assim como ele o fizera.

\- Pelo menos nós sabemos algo que eles não sabem.

\- O que? - perguntou Pip, curioso.

Damien sorriu, e fazendo um gesto de mão para a porta, começou com um beijo no pescoço do namorado.

\- Como trancar uma porta.

Damien encostou na parede e virou Pip de frente para si, rápido em encaixar as mãos em suas bochechas e puxar seus lábios de encontro aos seus, retribuído tão rápido quanto. 

Ele conseguia ouvir passos ao fundo, passando diretamente pelo armário do zelador, sem fazer a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

Com cada beijo, cada toque, cada carícia, Damien conseguia sentir seu autocontrole se esvaindo em um ritmo avassalador. Suas calças estavam começando a ficar apertadas e suas mãos lentamente desceram para além de apenas as costas de Pip, dedilhando caminhos até suas coxas e prendendo-se ali. Por sorte, eles pararam os beijos antes que ele pudesse deixar seu outro lado dominá-lo.

\- Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? - Pip perguntou quietamente.

\- Desse jeito como?

\- Como se quisesse me devorar.

Damien hesitou em engolir em seco e, ao invés disso, sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- É assim que eu pareço? 

\- Um pouco. - o britânico riu, inconsciente do rubor em suas bochechas. - É meio charmoso, na verdade.

O anticristo arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda sorrindo.

\- Charmoso?

\- E assustador, mas isso é só porque eu não estou acostumado com essas coisas.

 _Não da mesma forma que_ você _deve estar._ \- acrescentou em sua mente.

Sendo descendente de um demônio, além de incrivelmente atraente, era impossível acreditar que Pip era o primeiro namorado de Damien, ou a primeira pessoa que ele beijava. Do jeito que ele era, o britânico duvidava com todas as suas forças que Damien não devia ter milhares de admiradores o esperando no inferno.

De certa forma, o fazia se sentir pequeno.

Damien murmurou em compreensão.

\- Entendo. Bom, eu não sou exatamente oposto à ideia, mas não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

O britânico inconscientemente desviou o olhar. Se ficasse encarando Damien daquela forma enquanto pensava no que dizer, só ficaria ainda mais nervoso; embora ele já tivesse pleno conhecimento do que queria.

\- Será que podemos só… Continuar nos beijando? - perguntou com timidez. - Eu não sei se me sinto pronto pra… Fazermos isso, _especialmente_ no armário do zelador.

Damien compreendia, eles tinham acabado de começar aquele relacionamento, e nenhum dos dois tinha namorado antes, era tudo muito novo, é óbvio que ele gostaria de desacelerar as coisas.

Talvez até ele mesmo precisasse desacelerar um pouco. Os pensamentos que alagavam sua mente estavam começando a preocupá-lo e ele não queria colocar o britânico no fogo cruzado.

\- Tudo bem então.

Eles passaram o resto do intervalo naquele espaço confinado, apenas trocando beijos e carícias, às vezes palavras, mas suas bocas, na maioria das vezes, estavam ocupadas demais para isso. E as horas que se seguiram depois do fim das aulas, aproveitaram perambulando por South Park, caçando o que fazer. 

No geral, não fizeram muito: caminharam de mãos dadas, passaram pelo parque para relaxar e sentaram debaixo de uma árvore para conversar. 

Às vezes era bom passar um tempo juntos sem ser em algum ambiente interno, onde pudessem respirar ar fresco e tomar vitamina D ao mesmo tempo que passava aquele tempo com a pessoa amada.

Eles apenas tomaram o caminho familiar para suas casas quando já estava quase na hora do chá, a hora de Pip ir embora. 

O casal caminhava de mãos dadas e corações pesados. Não queriam ter que se separar tão cedo, nem que fosse por apenas uma semana. Os dois estavam mal-acostumados com a presença um do outro e, quando acabasse, teriam que lidar de boca fechada com estarem sozinhos novamente.

Damien acompanhou Pip até o começo de sua rua, ambos apenas parando para não levantar as suspeitas da prima do britânico, que, segundo ele, era uma pessoa demasiadamente religiosa.

As implicâncias daquela afirmação praticamente garantiam o lugar daquela mulher no inferno.

O casal se despediu com um beijo doloroso e sorrisos pequenos ao separarem as mãos. Aquilo doía, mas era necessário.

\- Tem algo que eu quero te dar. - disse Damien, segurando o pulso de Pip antes que ele pudesse descer a rua. Tirando a mão do bolso, estendeu à ele uma chave preta com um pentagrama estampado na ponta. Brega e clichê, mas Damien tinha gostado do design. - É uma chave reserva pra minha casa. Se as coisas não estiverem bem na sua e você quiser um lugar pra ficar sozinho sem ser incomodado, te garanto que ninguém vai te achar aqui.

Pip encarava a chave com olhos arregalados e a dedilhava como se fosse feita de vidro, remexendo o objeto entre seus dedos.

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer… Obrigado. - sorriu.

\- Que nada. Só não faz bagunça no meu quarto. - brincou o anticristo.

\- Right-o! Quer que eu limpe a casa enquanto você está fora?

\- Não precisa. Não tem muito pra ficar sujo por lá, então nem se preocupe. Apenas use aquele espaço como um tipo de lugar seguro, um lugar pra onde você possa ir quando quiser se sentir protegido. Te garanto que ninguém além de mim consegue entrar lá.

Pip o agradeceu mais uma vez e puxou-o para um abraço apertado, afinal, não o veria por uma semana inteira depois daquele dia.

\- Por favor, se cuida. - pediu o moreno, enterrando o rosto no ombro do britânico.

\- Vou tentar, prometo.

Damien suspirou.

\- Eu volto em uma semana.

\- Estarei te esperando.

Ele não resistiu. Puxou Pip pela cintura e colou seus lábios em um beijo, o qual foi retribuído com euforia. Aquele seria seu último contato com ele antes de ir embora. As mãos pálidas de Damien seguravam no casaco de Pip com força enquanto as dele, em troca, se entrelaçavam em seus cabelos, enrolando e puxando alguns fios conforme aprofundavam o beijo.

Se separaram com corações pesados, mas, resistindo à tentação de fazer tudo de novo, Pip deslizou as mãos pelas bochechas de Damien e seguiu seu caminho de volta para sua casa, apenas sabendo que Damien tinha ido embora de fato ao fechar a porta.

Ele não procurou por sua prima ao entrar, não procurou por ninguém. Subiu diretamente para o quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si. Cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo ao jogar a mochila no chão e se jogar na cama, estava completamente exausto.

Descansando a cabeça no travesseiro, ele conseguia apenas sentir o fantasma dos lábios de Damien sobre os seus enquanto sua consciência lentamente desaparecia.


	8. O que querem fazer com você

Era estranho estar de volta ao inferno, Damien percebeu após ser cumprimentado pelo primeiro demônio enquanto caminhava pela área residencial. Ele havia se acostumado tanto com o ar claro, céu azul e pessoas vivas andando de um lado para o outro que agora seria impossível não estranhar o céu vermelho, o aspecto cavernoso, o fogo e os gritos, os quais foram os responsáveis por ele ir à Terra em primeiro lugar.

Infelizmente, era um mal necessário. Com tanto trabalho acumulado, se ele não tomasse as providências necessárias como anticristo e governante do inferno, poderiam começar um levante contra ele e ele seria demitido, e sayonara dinheirinho suado ao fim da semana. Era um trabalho que enchia o saco às vezes, mas que pagava bem, além de que Damien se sentia mais confortável julgando almas caídas e administrando o inferno do que destruindo o mundo, o que era muito mais trabalhoso, exigiria todo o seu tempo e ele teria que deixar tudo que conheceu para trás por, pelo menos, mil anos. Incluindo Pip. Ele preferia muito mais trabalhar suado e ter menos tempo livre do que trabalhar em tempo integral, não ter tempo pra nada e receber menos.

Cada um ganha a vida da maneira que pode, e o anticristo não ganha privilégios por ser o anticristo, não é assim que as coisas funcionam entre céu e inferno. 

Na verdade, o inferno era bem semelhante à terra em muitos aspectos: tinha casas, restaurantes, hotéis, motéis, parques, clubes e tudo mais. A única diferença gritante era o sistema de punição aos pecadores, o qual era aplicado de forma mais rígida no sétimo círculo do inferno, onde Damien morava. Os círculos restantes eram apenas para área residencial, a parte mais humana do inferno, ao qual os pecadores iam ganhando acesso conforme suas penas sejam cumpridas. Alguns se davam tão bem que eram até escolhidos para a reencarnação, porém, isso era extremamente raro. Nesse aspecto, Deus preferia confiar novas vidas à suas almas perfeitas. E por isso o exército de Deus ficava cada vez menor ao passo que o de Damien só crescia.

Mas não era tão ruim. Damien considerava alguns círculos do inferno até tranquilos para realizar seu trabalho, ainda que falhos. Algumas áreas residenciais ficavam muito próximas da zona de punição, onde estavam os pecadores, o que o anticristo se lembrava ser uma das maiores reclamações das almas neutras.

Pelo menos eles gostavam do parque.

O parque… Damien se perguntava se algum dia teria chance de levar Pip lá. Não era perfeito, mas era uma grande área verde, com árvores, bancos, lagos e pessoas passando por ali como se nada estivesse errado com o mundo. Se não fosse pelo fogo e os gritos… 

Não. Isso não aconteceria. Pip não iria para o inferno quando morrer. Ele iria para o céu. Damien se certificaria disso nem que tivesse que invadir o céu e tomá-lo ele mesmo.

Ele se perguntava se estaria tudo bem com Pip na Terra. Apenas dois dias tinham se passado e ele já sentia tanto sua falta. Sua casa era muito silenciosa, exceto pelos barulhos vindos de fora, e Damien não conseguia sentar no sofá para trabalhar sem lembrar do britânico cutucando seu ombro para pedir ajuda com a lição. Ele estava tão mal-acostumado que a solidão que ele sempre amou agora mais parecia um castigo, uma tortura. Considerando que o castigo vem naturalmente para as pessoas no inferno, talvez aquele fosse o seu por ter interferido na vida daquelas pessoas na terra.

Mas ele faria tudo de novo, não importa o que Deus ache disso.

Por isso precisava acelerar a mão. Quanto mais rápido terminasse o trabalho, mais rápido poderia ver seu namorado novamente e mais rápido poderia esfregar a cara daqueles que o atormentavam no asfalto quente. Era um plano tão perfeito que até rimava.

Quem sabe, se sobrasse um tempo, ele poderia voltar a fazer suas reuniões com a população neutra para consulta também. Ele sentia falta daquela época, quando tinha tempo para ouvir toda e cada sugestão e reclamação da área residencial, lhe passava uma sensação boa. Além do que, havia uma pessoa em especial com quem desejava falar, e não seria uma conversa flúida e recompensadora se ele tivesse pouco mais de meia hora em suas mãos.

 _Se concentra, Damien._ \- ele se repreendeu, forçando o próprio rosto a encarar o livro e os demais papéis à sua frente.

Voltou a deslizar a caneta pelas páginas, preenchendo alguns formulários e agendando alguns compromissos a serem realizados por seus encarregados.

De repente, um barulho, algo como um impacto, ecoou por sua sala, mas o anticristo não precisava olhar para saber quem estava ali, tampouco se importava em lhe dirigir o olhar.

\- Muito corajoso da sua parte mostrar sua cara na minha casa, McCormick.

Morrendo com certa frequência, o garoto mais pobre de South Park sempre era uma visita aguardada na casa de Damien.

É claro que isso não significava bem-vinda.

Damien e Kenny não eram amigos, o anticristo sequer o considerava um colega direito. Kenny era apenas alguém que aparecia na sua casa de vez em quando sem ser convidado. Eles não tinham o costume de conversar ou sair juntos, por mais que o loiro aparecesse ali com certa frequência. 

Kenny fedia. Fedia a podridão do pecado, e, conseguindo sentir o cheiro reconhecê-lo de longe, sempre que ele aparecia em seu castelo, Damien ficava nauseado o dia inteiro. Como se não bastasse o dia em que ele e seus amigos se juntaram ao redor dele e Pip, no primeiro dia de retorno à escola. A vontade de vomitar foi tanta que ele não tinha a menor ideia de como conseguiu resistir a vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Ele sabia de experiência que dar corda para aquele tipinho nunca era bom, porém, não é como se Kenny fosse lembrar daquela conversa. Ele sempre se esquece de tudo assim que acorda em sua cama, seguro após um novo nascimento.

\- Não é como se eu pudesse controlar aonde eu vou quando eu morro. - ele rebateu. - Me dá um desconto, Damien, vai.

O anticristo fechou seu livro com força, prensando todos os papéis soltos entre suas páginas e as grossas capas

\- Eu não dou desconto pra pecadores. 

Ignorando qualquer resposta de McCormick, Damien se retirou da sala, optando por ir à cozinha para beber algo e espairecer enquanto fosse forçado a aturar a presença do garoto pobre, o qual, para seu azar, seguiu atrás dele.

\- Qualé, cara, nós éramos amigos, lembra?

O anticristo se conteve ao máximo para não revirar os olhos e grunhir igual a um adolescente irritado, apesar dele ser exatamente isso. Ele simplesmente _odiava_ pensar sobre seu passado, sobre as coisas que fez. Seu eu pequeno era provavelmente a pessoa mais alta em sua lista de ódio, atrás dos bullies de Pip. 

Submisso aos desejos do pai, ele não tinha escolha se não fazer tudo que ele mandava, o que sempre implicava em não ter amigos e colocar fogo em tudo que via pela frente, incluindo na única pessoa que de fato o acolheu. 

Damien não tinha a menor ideia de como superou a dependência que ele tinha em relacionamentos afetivos, mas agradecia muito por tê-lo feito. Suas maneiras na época eram quase que o suficiente para definí-lo como caótico neutro, a única exceção sendo justamente a necessidade de obedecer às ordens de seu pai. 

No geral, se perguntassem à ele, aquele Damien estava morto, enterrado no mais profundo abismo em um caixão fechado com sete milhões de chaves, para nunca mais ser encontrado, tampouco lembrado. Damien sentia completa vergonha de seu eu do passado, e jamais queria lembrar dele. Ao invés disso, preferia focar em seu trabalho e fazer o que é certo, além de consertar os erros que aquele pirralho fraco e infantil cometeu ao longo de sua miserável vida.

Ele tinha conseguido deixar aquilo tudo enterrado por tanto tempo, não seria agora e não seria Kenny que desenterrariam.

\- Eu lembro da sua cara de ornitorrinco. - sorriu maldosamente. - Me pergunto se poderíamos reviver os velhos tempos. 

O loiro deu um passo para trás, que, apesar de discreto, não passou despercebido ao olhar de Damien. Kenny estava brincando com fogo.

\- Isso tudo é pelo que aconteceu com o Pip? Foi há quase cinco semanas atrás!

Ele provavelmente não entendia a gravidade da situação que estava criando ao trazer o nome do britânico para a mesa. O anticristo já não estava no melhor dos humores, e pensar em seu passado piorava tudo, e agora aquele homem queria trazer um inocente pra discussão? Era um pedido para ser queimado vivo.

\- Não importa quanto tempo passou. - ele bateu a geladeira com força. - Achei que minha posição já estivesse clara.

Kenny ergueu as sobrancelhas e fechou as mãos em punho na cintura.

\- Você é um puta de um hipócrita.

Damien suspirou.

\- Como exatamente?

\- Você se acha o cara certinho, salvador da pátria, sendo que você já fez exatamente a mesma coisa que a gente! O aniversário do Cartman? Pelo menos eu nunca coloquei fogo em ninguém! Você diz que nós somos um bando de pecadores imundos, mas não fomos nós que explodimos uma pessoa inocente.

Ele apenas semicerrou as sobrancelhas e tomou um gole de sua água.

\- Eu admito, fiz escolhas ruins quando criança. Eu imaginava que valia mais a pena ter quatro amigos falsos do que um amigo verdadeiro, mas as coisas não são mais assim. Eu amadureci muito desde então; tenho um trabalho, coisas pra fazer, ser popular e socializar se tornou algo desnecessário, como se algum dia tivesse sido. Eu não preciso mais de vocês, tampouco quero. Vocês não passam de um bando de pecadores imundos que não aproveitam as chances que têm, ao menos eu estou tentando compensar os meus erros. Além do que, ele já me perdoou, e só a opinião dele importa.

\- Quer dizer que a opinião da mãe dele não? - o loiro sorriu ao ver o contrário travar. - Não tenho certeza se ela ficaria muito feliz de ver seu filho namorando o mesmo cara que o explodiu em um show de fogos de artifício quando eles eram crianças. Eu não deixaria meu filho ficar com um cara que faz isso.

Damien _realmente_ não estava com humor para lidar com aquilo, especialmente na frente de Kenny, que poderia usar tudo que ele falasse contra ele, exatamente como sua acusação fazia.

\- Você tem andado muito com eles. Saia do meu inferno.

Uma vez que ele virou suas costas, Kenny já não estava mais lá, mas seus dizerem ecoavam em sua mente.

Ele não queria admitir, mas ele estava certo. Ele tinha de fato feito muito mal à Pip, aquela brincadeira podia tê-lo matado, e tudo para ser amigo de pessoas que sequer valiam a pena. Se Damien fosse pai, também não deixaria seus filhos andarem com pessoas como ele.

Porém, ele tinha crescido. Todos no inferno sabiam disso. E apesar dos pesares, ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho cuidando das almas neutras e punindo as almas pecadoras.

O temor estava em se aquilo era verdade ou apenas uma suposição egocêntrica dele.

Talvez ele devesse adiantar a audiência com a população do inferno. Por precaução.

(...)

Pip acordou com dor de cabeça e um gosto horrível na boca, o que só contribuiu para seu mal-humor e estresse, como se acordar para mais um dia de escola já não fosse o bastante. Tinha um gosto horrível em sua boca, que ia de sua língua até sua garganta, não deixava um único canto com uma sensação decente. Tinha gosto de sabão.

Na noite passada, quando sua prima voltou para casa, os dois acabaram por entrar em uma discussão. Ele não conseguia lembrar exatamente porquê, o único momento que de fato estava engraçado em sua cabeça foi quando ela o agarrou pelo braço e pelos cabelos, levou-o ao banheiro e forçou a barra de sabão do chuveiro dentro de sua boca. Ela gritava palavras raivosas sobre como ele estava muito boca suja e precisava se limpar, de novo e de novo e de novo, enquanto ele tentava ao máximo empurrá-la para longe e se livrar daquele gosto horrível em sua boca. 

Ele fazia espuma e o gosto de lavanda invadia suas papilas gustativas e seu nariz, tão fundo em sua garganta que ele quase não conseguia respirar. Pip tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha engasgado naquele meio tempo e a espuma subiu por seu nariz e desceu pela garganta. Mesmo depois de vomitar três vezes, ele ainda conseguiu sentir o gosto pelo resto da noite.

Apesar de toda a ideia de limpeza que rodava ao redor do sabão, Pip se sentia sujo, exatamente como Lorraine dizia que ele estava.

Um gemido de desconforto escapou de sua boca ao começar a se mexer. Ele precisava se levantar logo e se preparar para mais um dia de escola. 

Sentando na cama, encarou a chave em suas mãos com olhos doloridos. Mal havia se passado dois dias e ele já sentia sua falta. E doía. Aquela chave com pentagrama na ponta era o único pedaço de Damien que lhe restava. Pressionou o objeto aos lábios com dor no coração, em seguida, cedeu às obrigações e saiu da cama, eventualmente guardando a chave no bolso de seu shorts.

Porém, no fim, aquilo se mostrou uma má ideia. Durante uma de suas surras diárias, um dos garotos que chutava suas costelas percebeu o objeto escapando de seu bolso e ficou curioso para ver o que era. Não havia dúvidas de que Pip teria perdido aquela chave se não fosse pelo segundo em que o grupo de bullies hesitou, permitindo que o britânico se aproveitasse da situação e escapasse para o banheiro.

Seu corpo inteiro estava doendo, mas não era nada fora do comum. Comparado à dor que sentia no braço há alguns dias atrás, aquilo era apenas uma coceira incômoda, poderia facilmente lidar com isso pelo resto do dia, o difícil seria escapar de mais deles.

Com Damien passando alguns dias fora, os outros alunos, seu bullies, para ser mais específico, o viam como presa fácil, como se ele não apanhasse mesmo com a presença do anticristo na cidade. Mas ele tinha prometido ao namorado que cuidaria de si mesmo, e isso incluía finalizar o dia com a menor quantidade de feridas possível.

Por sorte, aquele dia em específico não foi muito corriqueiro, Pip tendo apenas seu dinheiro roubado e levando suas surras. Não era bom na visão geral, mas ele conseguiu chegar em casa sem dor na perna.

Cansado, pegou a primeira chave do bolso e inseriu-a na fechadura, apenas notando um detalhe após o som da porta fechando: aquela não era sua chave.

Ele encarou o pentagrama com curiosidade. Será que aquele objeto era amaldiçoado? Damien não o daria nada que o fosse machucar, então não fazia sentido. Talvez fosse só um detalhe interessante sobre aquela chave em específico. Sua cabeça estava se enchendo cada vez mais de perguntas.

\- Você pode abrir qualquer porta? - vocalizou seus pensamentos, como se a chave pudesse respondê-lo. Puxou a chave certa do bolso e tentou abrir a porta, o que deu certo, já que era sua chave. Depois, tentou trancar com a chave de Damien, o que também deu certo! - Que incrível! Eu provavelmente deveria tomar mais cuidado com você. Eu odiaria que o Damien perdesse algo tão útil. Deve ter algum jeito mais fácil de te carregar por aí que não seja no meu bolso. Se alguém resolver me perseguir, você pode cair e eu não percebo.

Sem olhar pela casa, Pip subiu ao quarto e pegou um antigo cordão com um pingente da Inglaterra que guardava no fundo da gaveta. Já não usava aquilo há muito tempo, não faria falta. Abriu o fecho e, tirando o outro pingente, passou a linha pelo meio da estrela. Se usasse como um acessório, podia passar o dia inteiro com a chave e não correr o risco de perder, visto que ele poderia escondê-la por debaixo da blusa. Parecia um excelente plano.

Já com o problema resolvido, o britânico desceu as escadas e se dirigiu à cozinha em busca de algo para comer, só então percebendo outro detalhe importante: sua prima não estava em casa.

Mal sinal. Se ela não estava em casa, provavelmente estava fazendo compras, o que significava que chegaria tarde, com uma garrafa de bebida na mão, procurando por ele.

O mais rápido que pôde, Pip fechou a geladeira, correu para o segundo andar, juntou algumas roupas e outros utensílios em sua mochila e deixou a casa como se nunca tivesse entrado.

Ele conhecia aquela rotina, conhecia muito bem. Lorraine sempre passava pelo bar quando voltava das compras, e, inevitavelmente, tomava uma ou duas. E quando chegava a hora de voltar para casa, ela nem fazia questão de ser sutil; gritava por seu nome, amaldiçoava vinte e uma gerações de sua família e o batia com toda a força que podia.

Seu braço latejou.

O que passou naquele dia ficaria para sempre gravado em sua memória, independentemente do que ele faça. Às vezes, quando ele fechava os olhos, ainda conseguia sentir a dor da garrafa batendo nele, o desespero que teve em cobrir o rosto, vendo que Lorraine, sem a menor noção do que fazia, mirava em seus olhos. A garrafa não quebrou no primeiro golpe, mas no segundo, e o estalo do vidro não foi o bastante para que ela saísse do transe. Não importava o quanto Pip gritasse ou implorasse que ela parasse, ela continuava. O vidro rasgava sua pele como papel, e a dor só piorava. Os cacos que se soltavam penetravam sua carne como uma furadeira, fatiando e arrancando mais e mais gritos desesperados de sua boca. Mas, como moravam em um bairro mais pobre, não era nada que os moradores da região não enfrentassem diariamente. Ninguém veio ao seu auxílio, e o vidro só fez o que queria, deixou seu braço completamente desfigurado. 

Do jeito que estava agora, seria praticamente impossível pensar que aquilo tudo aconteceu, mas era verdade. Pip nunca esteve tão desesperado em sua vida quanto naquela noite. Os pontos fechando sua pele e as ataduras pareciam provocá-lo sempre que pousava seus olhos neles.

 _É isso que todo mundo gostaria de fazer com você._ \- eles diziam, riam de sua cara, assim como todos os outros, e Pip tinha que dar seu melhor para impedir as lágrimas de escaparem de seus olhos.

Ele imediatamente bloqueou esses pensamentos, ao invés disso concentrando-se em outra coisa.

Seus olhos azuis olhavam na direção da rua de cima, por onde ele inevitavelmente passava para chegar à escola, onde ficava a casa de Damien. Ele não esperava se abrigar na casa dele tão cedo, apenas se passaram dois dias, mas já que ele disse que não havia problema, e inclusive o deu uma cópia da chave, o britânico teria que tomar vergonha na cara e escapar de uma zona tóxica pela primeira vez na vida.

Ele não conseguia evitar de pensar que estava apenas fugindo de seus problemas daquela forma, mas seu lado medroso falava mais alto naquela hora, não queria acabar com mais um braço igual àquele.

Chegando à casa cinzenta, Pip tirou a chave do pescoço e, assim como Damien o permitiu, se fez em casa. Trancou a porta atrás de si e foi para o quarto de hóspedes, deixando sua mochila empacotada às pressas em cima da cama e voltando para o sofá da sala. Ele deitou e esticou as pernas até a outra ponta do móvel, abraçando-se à uma almofada e escondendo metade do rosto no tecido.

Tinha o cheiro de Damien. O estofado cheirava a conforto e segurança, algo que Pip sentia apenas na mais rara das ocasiões. Ele queria se agarrar àquela sensação e mantê-la ao seu lado para sempre, se afogar naquele cheiro e ser engolido por inteiro até não lembrar o próprio nome.

Seu corpo começou a mover-se sozinho, sua cintura movendo ritmicamente contra a almofada e sua respiração perdendo o compasso. Pequenos choques subiam por sua espinha e seu shorts ficava cada vez mais apertado com a ereção crescendo entre suas pernas. O cheiro e as sensações o entorpeciam e deixavam completamente entregue aos pequenos prazeres que sentia **.** Ele quase conseguia sentir os braços de Damien ao redor de si e sua perna masturbando seu membro enquanto clamava seus lábios e sussurrava promessas e desejos em seu ouvido.

Ah, que belo cenário. Era realmente uma pena que estava apenas em sua mente.

Quando sentiu que podia gozar a qualquer momento, a realidade encontrou uma abertura em sua mente, pingando a noção de bom senso em sua consciência.

Pip arregalou os olhos.

 _O que eu estou fazendo?!_ \- ele gritou em sua mente, jogando a almofada longe com rapidez e encolhendo em uma bolinha.

Ele nunca tinha sentido tanta vergonha em toda sua vida. Isso era uma completa falta de educação e respeito para com Damien e sua casa. Ele havia explicitamente dito para que Pip não fizesse bagunça, e ali estava ele, se esfregando na almofada do sofá da casa dele.

Mas tinha um cheiro tão bom… 

Deitando de bruço no sofá, o britânico enterrou o rosto vermelho no braço do sofá, escondendo a vontade de chorar de constrangimento.

Ele não conseguia evitar. Ele era um garoto. Garotos tinham esses impulsos e vontades, às vezes nas horas mais aleatórias do dia e sem razão alguma. Mas ele podia muito bem ter tentado com mais vontade para conter aqueles impulsos, assim não estaria passando tanta vergonha.

Sentou-se ereto e encarou o volume entre suas pernas. Ele provavelmente deveria tomar um banho gelado.

Só esperava que Damien não se importasse que ele se fizesse demasiadamente confortável em sua casa.

Ele despiu-se constrangido, entrando o mais rápido que conseguiu no chuveiro e ligando a água gelada, sem uma única vez olhar para baixo. 

Ainda dava para sentir o sangue correndo em suas bochechas, tingindo sua pele de vermelho. Ele quase não se mexeu durante o banho todo, deixando as gotas geladas pingarem em sua pele e levarem o calor para longe. 

Apesar da tremedeira tomar conta de seu corpo ao sair do banho gelado, pelo menos ele não tinha mais uma ereção.

Deus, só de pensar nisso já o dava vontade de enfiar a cabeça no chão e desaparecer. 

Colocou uma roupa mais casual e voltou à sala, encarando o maldito móvel com olhos estáticos. 

Ele estava com medo de sentar naquele sofá de novo, o evitaria a todo custo de agora em diante. 

No fim, optou por ficar em seu quarto, mesmo que lá não tivesse uma televisão, ao menos poderia estudar mais uma vez o conteúdo que os professores deram como tema para as próximas provas, além de fazer as lições extras que os seus colegas _gentilmente_ pediram à ele.

Pip não guardava muita compaixão por ter seu tempo livre reduzido, mas não é como se ele fosse conseguir fazer outra coisa se não estudar mesmo. Ele não tinha amigos para tornar as idas à cidade mais divertidas e alegres, e o único amigo que tinha estava literalmente debaixo de seus pés. Quando passava as tardes em casa, ou estava fazendo mais tarefas ou fazendo a faxina na casa, visto que Lorraine preferia se ocupar com os próprios assuntos. Se não fosse por Pip, certamente estariam vivendo com uma coletânea de aranhas, ratos e baratas agora.

Talvez ele devesse dormir um pouco, aproveitaria que já estava na cama e recuperaria todas as horas de sono que perdeu ao passar a noite em claro cuidando de seu braço.

Justo quando ele encontrou uma posição confortável na cama, seu celular começou a tocar.

Estranhamente, quando Pip o pegou, não tinha nenhum número marcado.

Aceitou a chamada já preparando seu coração para mais um trote ou brincadeira de mau gosto, talvez algum esquema. Atendeu sem muitas expectativas.

\- Alô? - Deus, sua voz soava tão cansada assim? Era melhor que dormisse o mais rápido possível.

\- _Eu sabia que você estaria aí._

Aquela voz… 

Ele podia dormir mais tarde.

\- Damien! 

O anticristo deu uma risada anasalada.

\- _Só minha voz, mas sim._

\- Já é mais que suficiente. Como estão indo as coisas no inferno?

\- _O trabalho está um pouco mais acumulado do que eu pensava, mas consigo resolver tudo até domingo, eu espero._ \- saber disso deixava Pip muito feliz, significava que o veria mais cedo que o esperado. - _E por aí?_

Ele abriu um sorriso largo.

\- Muito melhor agora que você ligou. Eu nem sabia que você podia ligar. Você me disse que não tinha celular!

\- _E não tenho, mas temos telefones no inferno. Sabe tabuleiro ouija?_ \- Pip murmurou. - _É tipo isso, mas ao contrário. Consigo falar com quem eu quiser, contanto que eu faça o ritual certo. É assim que os demônios e espíritos malignos costumam assustar e amaldiçoar suas vítimas._

\- Isso é tão interessante! Quando você voltar, pode me contar mais sobre o inferno? Se você tiver tempo, claro.

\- _É claro que posso. Só espero que o assunto não te entedie._

\- De forma alguma! Eu adoro conversar com você, Damien.

\- _Também gosto de conversar com você. É melhor do que com meus criados._

Pip sorriu. Seu coração batia forte e a voz de Damien ressoava em seu interior, como uma descarga de eletricidade que percorria toda sua espinha. Ele não tinha notado o quanto realmente sentia falta de Damien. Em apenas dois dias, alguns imaginariam que não haveria tempo para se sentir falta de um amante. Ele e Damien deviam estar ainda na fase da lua de mel de um relacionamento.

\- Estou com saudade. - confessou ao telefone.

\- _Também estou. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto o inferno era chato sem alguém pra conversar. Nunca achei que sentiria falta da Terra. Bom, não é exatamente da Terra que eu sinto falta, é de você._

O sangue subiu mais uma vez às bochechas de Pip e seu sorriso se alargou.

_Ele sente minha falta._

\- Quando você volta?

\- _Está tudo bem?_ \- Damien foi rápido em perguntar, preocupado com o britânico.

\- Não. Digo, sim, mas não é por isso que eu perguntei. Eu só sinto sua falta, só isso. 

Ele tinha se esquecido o quão solitário era sua rotina sem alguém para conversar. O silêncio que o envolvia enquanto ia para a aula e lanchava sozinho chegava a ser insuportável, e Pip voltara a ansiar pelo sinal da saída como se Damien nunca tivesse voltado. 

Pip não tinha amigos. Pip não tinha ninguém. E a única pessoa que poderia espantar sua solidão estava em um plano de existência completamente diferente do seu. Não podem culpá-lo por se sentir assim.

_\- Não se preocupe, eu volto logo. As coisas estão fluindo bem por enquanto, devo terminar tudo em uns quatro ou cinco dias. Na verdade, foi por isso que eu te liguei, estou adiantado com o trabalho e queria ouvir sua voz._

Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Espero que tenha valido a pena.

\- _É claro que valeu. Sua voz é linda._

Ah, se apenas isso fosse verdade… 

\- Meus colegas costumam me zoar pelo meu sotaque. Me chamam de francês. Acho que também deve ser por conta das minhas roupas.

\- _Isso é ridículo e, francamente, muito ignorante. Só porque você usa uma boina, não quer dizer que você é francês. O sotaque também não tem nada a ver. Franceses tem o “r” mais chiado e a língua mais arrastada. Os ingleses praticamente ignoram a existência do “r” na maioria das palavras. Isso é bem ignorante._

Apesar de um tanto generalizado, Damien estava certo em sua maioria pela forma como o sotaque inglês funcionava. Deixava Pip feliz em saber que alguém finalmente entendia sua questão com a fala. Se bem que, francamente, ele questionava se a forma como falava deveria ser considerada sotaque, sendo que o inglês britânico surgiu muito antes do inglês americano.

\- Bom saber que alguém entende como variação linguística funciona.

Na pausa que veio em seguida, Pip já começou a se preparar para um sermão ou mais um questionário.

\- _O seu sotaque te incomoda? -_ questionário, então.

Ele desejava que não. Ele realmente desejava que não. Amava sua língua, amava seu país, mas não fazia nada bem para sua autoestima ser frequentemente zoado por vir de um lugar diferente.

\- Um pouco, sim. É um tanto difícil gostar de algo em você quando esse algo é sempre motivo de chacota entre os seus colegas. Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes me desprezaram por eu ser inglês, ou, na visão deles, francês. Acho que posso dizer que não sou exatamente o maior fã da maneira como falo.

Damien ficou quieto do outro lado da linha. Provavelmente estava com raiva ou processando as palavras.

A esse ponto, Pip já conseguia dizer com quase certeza quando Damien estava em conflito ou em algum momento de raiva, e aquele com certeza se encaixava no segundo.

\- _Se você pudesse, se livraria dele?_ \- ele perguntou.

Pip gostava de se manter autêntico, fiel à pessoa que era. Porém, quando esse alguém é diariamente submetido a tantas tormentas apenas por existir, é inevitável questionar se realmente era ele quem estava certo naquela situação.

\- Talvez. Não é que eu tenha vergonha das minhas origens, eu só sinto que talvez fosse mais incluso se eu não fosse tão… Inglês.

\- _Pois então pare de pensar nisso agora._ \- Damien se apressou a dizer. - _Se eles te excluem por ser diferente, é exatamente por isso que você deverá ficar longe deles. Porque, se você tivesse começado a andar com eles, eu não estaria te ligando agora. Sua alma estaria tão pútrida quanto a deles._

Ele tinha um ponto. Damien o elogiava tanto por sua paciência e habilidade de se manter uma pessoa autêntica. Pensando assim, cortava o coração de Pip que ele nunca teria chego onde está agora se tivesse cedido à tentação de pertencer à um grupo, mesmo que tal grupo esteja cheio de pessoas ruins.

\- Eu só me sinto meio inseguro às vezes. É normal, eu acho.

\- _Pip, eu te garanto que sua voz é linda. Eu te liguei do_ inferno _só pra te ouvir falar._

Ele sorriu, mais uma vez de bochechas coradas.

\- Obrigado, Damien.

Do outro lado da linha, o anticristo sorriu.

\- _Sem problemas. Apenas não acredite no que pecadores imundos dizem sobre você. Eles, literalmente, não têm moral nenhuma pra falar._

O britânico riu, relaxando no travesseiro.

\- Você realmente odeia eles, não é?

Damien grunhiu.

\- _Ficar perto deles prejudica meu bem-estar fisico. Eu fico com vontade de vomitar toda vez que algum deles chega perto de mim._

\- Isso quer dizer que eu não tenho nenhum pecado? - genuinamente curioso, perguntou.

\- _Nada que não possa ser perdoado se você tiver uma boa defesa. E só acontece que eu sou um dos melhores advogados formados em todos os nove círculos do inferno._

\- Tenho certeza que é, Damien.

Damien era tão talentoso, é claro que conseguiria absolvê-lo com facilidade se quisesse. Fazer Pip ascender aos céus seria um trabalho muito fácil para ele, ele era incrível afinal.

Mas Damien não morava no céu. Uma vez que Pip entrasse lá, ficaria sozinho novamente. Dessa vez, para sempre.

\- _Merda, eu tenho que ir._ \- a voz de Damien cortou seus pensamentos. - _Te ligo depois. Te amo. Tchau._

\- Tchau. - despediu-se para a chamada já encerrada, os toques do telefone enchendo seus ouvidos. 

Ele não culpava Damien por acabar desligando na sua cara, devia estar muito ocupado. Assim como Pip deveria estar com sua lição.

Suspirando, o britânico sentou na cama e voltou a tomar os lápis e cadernos em mãos, isolando-se da conversa que acabara de ter com Damien. Ao menos ele se sentia melhor agora que recebeu notícias dele, colocou um sorriso em seu rosto e alegria em seu peito.

Espera um segundo.

O que foi aquilo que ele disse no fim da ligação?


	9. Céu vermelho

Damien nunca achou que uma casa simples e colorida poderia ser tão ameaçadora quando vista daquela perspectiva. Ele tentava manter a compostura e a seriedade, mas por dentro tudo estava um verdadeiro caos. Já não eram frequentes suas visitas ao distrito residencial, e aquela em específico poderia melhorar ou piorar - e muito - o seu humor. Isso e também arruinar todos os seus planos dependendo do julgamento que ela lhe desse. Mas que tipo de anticristo e governante do inferno ele seria se não tivesse plena certeza de que a justiça era implantada em seu reino?

Na força do ódio, encheu o pulmão de ar e atravessou o portão branco da entrada, subiu os poucos e baixos degraus da porta de entrada e bateu com dois toques à porta.

\- Já vai! - gritou uma voz feminina de dentro da casa, esta sendo seguida por passos que ficavam cada vez mais altos e apressados conforme se aproximavam da porta.

De dentro da casa, um rosto jovem se revelou. Uma mulher alta de cabelos loiros escorridos graciosamente pelo ombro, olhos azuis tão profundos quanto o oceano e pele brilhante. 

Igualzinha a ele.

Ela devia ser incrivelmente nova quando faleceu, não chegando nem aos quarenta anos. Damien se lembrava de ver algo relacionado à uma doença quando verificou seu relatório, mas agora o nome não vinha à sua cabeça. 

Contudo, ele se lembrava sim da razão de ter parado no inferno: sexo antes do casamento e divórcio.

Ao ver quem estava atrás da porta, a loira arregalou os olhos e a abriu de uma vez.

\- Vossa majestade? Ora, mas que honra! O que o trás aqui? - ela exclamou em sua voz carregada de sotaque.

Damien abriu um pequeno sorriso e ajeitou as mãos atrás das costas. 

Ela era igualzinha a ele.

\- Eu sinto muito por aparecer tão repentinamente, senhora Pirrup. Essa lacuna na minha agenda surgiu de última hora.

\- Sem problema algum, alteza. - ela insistiu. - Por favor, entre e fique à vontade. Vou fazer um pouco de chá. Alguma preferência?

\- Qualquer coisa que fizer está bom, muito obrigado. - disse e fechou a porta.

Georgina esteve vivendo com Phillip no inferno por mais de dez anos e até agora pareciam estar se adaptando muito bem. Ela e o marido frequentemente saíam para caminhar pelo parque e socializar com outros moradores do inferno, frequentando bares, lojas e áreas de lazer, dos quais o anticristo tinha muito orgulho de ter permitido.

Georgina logo retornou à sala com uma bandeja em mãos, onde tinha um bule de chá e duas xícaras, assim como adoçante e torrões de açúcar.

Damien agradeceu ao ser estendido a primeira xícara e levou a porcelana aos lábios, provando do líquido quente que escorria por sua garganta.

\- Se me permite perguntar, o que te trás aqui, vossa majestade? - ela perguntou ao tomar o assento ao seu lado.

\- Eu precisava falar de algo com você, se me permitir.

Georgina estreitou os lábios em uma fina linha.

\- _Oh, dear_ … Aconteceu algo? Oh, eu disse ao Phillip que não devia sair com os amigos tão perto da zona de obras! Eu sabia!

\- Não, não, não, não é nada sobre isso. - Damien rapidamente interrompeu, gesticulando com as mãos. - Na verdade, eu precisava falar sobre o seu filho.

No segundo em que a palavra foi mencionada, seus olhos se arregalaram e a xícara quase deslizou de suas mãos.

\- Phillip?! Você viu meu filho? Ele está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por favor, majestade, me diga!

\- Se acalme, senhora Pirrup, por favor. - Damien tomou nas mãos dela as suas. - Eu terei prazer em lhe contar tudo, mas preciso zelar pela saúde dos meus habitantes primeiro.

Respirando fundo, a loira tentou se acalmar, embora seu coração martelasse com força em seu ouvido.

\- Eu sinto muito. - ela se desculpou em voz baixa, pensamentos sobrevoando sua mente. 

Então Damien realmente foi à terra, como diziam os boatos. Estava explicado a razão de nenhum outro pronunciamento ser emitido do palácio.

Ela ouviu pacientemente, seu coração ansiando por notícias de seu filho mais novo, o único de sua família que estava vivo.

\- Como governante do inferno, considerando as condições em que estou, achei que o mais justo a fazer seria te deixar à par da situação, afinal você é a mãe dele.

\- Entendo. Por favor, majestade, continue. - ela suplicou, não encontrando mais forças para continuar segurando a xícara em suas mãos e a deixando de lado.

\- Eu encontrei com seu filho durante minha transferência temporária para a Terra. Desde então eu o tenho feito companhia durante os intervalos e após as aulas.

Georgina murmurou em compreensão. Era um grande alívio para seu coração que seu filho tenha feito um amigo. Ela sempre teve tanto medo de Phillip acabar sozinho por seu jeito atipicamente alegre, muito embora essa fosse sua melhor qualidade. O anticristo, por mais irônico que pudesse parecer perante a Bíblia, era uma boa pessoa com um coração de extrema bondade e senso de justiça. Seu filho tinha tanta sorte.

\- E ele está bem?

E ali estava. A pergunta que Damien não gostaria de ter que responder, mas sabia que teria.

Ele se consolou internamente e dirigiu-se a Georgina com a voz mais doce que conseguia fazer sair de sua garganta.

\- … Você sabe que eu não posso mentir. As coisas não estão fáceis pra ele na Terra. Ele sofre de um bullying frequente e ataques de pânico quando alguma coisa o engatilha. Maltratá-lo é quase como um ritual, uma tradição. Se você quer ser aceito, precisa machucá-lo de alguma forma. Ele passa os dias sozinho, isolado nos cantos e pra ele é uma vitória que volta pra casa com poucos machucados.

Os olhos azuis da britânica se encheram de água. Tão rápido quanto veio, sua felicidade se esvaiu, dando lugar ao temor pelo bem-estar de seu filho. 

\- Ah, Satã, meu pobre Phillip. 

O coração de Damien se partia em ver uma moça tão bondosa chorando sem que ele pudesse fazer nada. Era seu dever contar à mãe de seu amado sobre tudo que aconteceu, ela tinha o direito de saber, e ele, por sua vez, sabia o quão difícil era para ela aguentar a morte sem saber nada sobre sua pessoa mais querida.

\- Eu entendo a sua raiva e sua dor - ele a consolou com uma mão em suas costas, compartilhando a mais sincera preocupação por Phillip. -, também não foi fácil pra mim vê-lo todo dia com um machucado diferente. Eu fiz o que pude dentro dos meus limites pra espantar o máximo deles que consegui, mas não sei como era o nível de agressão antes para conseguir comparar.

Georgina engoliu o choro e secou as lágrimas com o polegar.

\- E a Lorraine? Depois da irmã dele, era pra ela cuidar do Phillip. Como ela está se saindo?

O anticristo deu seu melhor para não grunhir com a pronúncia de tal nome.

\- Pelo que ele me contou, ela não o acolheu de primeira. Ficou cerca de um ano em um orfanato até ela ser convencida a acolhê-lo na familia. 

\- E então?

O suspiro que Damien soltou não transpareceu como algo muito bom para a loira, cujo coração já estava apertado o suficiente. Rezava para que seu filho estivesse bem, mas a cada palavra proferida pelo governante menores ficavam suas esperanças.

\- … Me perdoe, senhora Pirrup. Me dói muito ser sincero dessa forma, mas ela é uma das piores guardiãs que eu já vi em todos os mil anos que estou destinado a viver. Ela o faz de empregado e obriga a cuidar da casa, não cozinha, não o deixa comer e tampouco se importa com sua socialização ou educação, apenas com o dinheiro que gasta no almoço.

Se o próprio Damien teve que se conter para não deixar transparecer o ódio que aquela mulher o dava, não conseguia imaginar o quanto Georgina devia estar sofrendo. Era de _seu filho_ que ele estava falando, _seu filho_ que estava sofrendo. Era como se ela estivesse de fato sendo torturada por seus pecados.

\- Aquela vadiazinha… Quando não é a irmã, a incompetente é a prima! Eu disse à Mary que criar a menina nos Estados Unidos era uma má ideia e agora esse _monstro_ quer arruinar a vida do _meu filho!_ Se algum dia eu a encontrar na minha frente, vou espremer o pescoço dela até a garganta estourar pela boca! Todos eles!

Ela logo começou a chorar novamente, substituindo a raiva em Damien por tristeza e preocupação. Não podia nem imaginar o tamanho do sofrimento da loira em ouvir essas notícias terríveis. Seu corpo tremia com os soluços e ela segurava os cabelos entre os dedos, desesperada.

\- Eles vão matá-lo. Vão matar meu filho. Vão matar meu filho e eu não posso fazer nada pra impedir! - ela esbravejou. - É tudo culpa minha. Eu não devia ter saído de casa naquela noite. Se eu tivesse escutado os avisos do jornal, se eu tivesse evitado aquela rua, o Phillip não estaria… Ele não… Eu sou uma péssima mãe!

Lágrimas escorriam sem controle pela face pálida como o rio pelo canal. Seus soluços se tornavam cada vez mais altos e ela já não conseguia se controlar. 

Queria destruir a tudo e a todos, descontar neles sua raiva e salvar seu filho de toda aquela tortura e sofrimento. Mas não podia. Ela o abandonou lá em cima para ser devorado por lobos enquanto ela e o marido viviam uma vida tranquila na área neutra no distrito residencial do inferno. Ao invés de apanhar e ser desprezado, Phillip podia estar recebendo um abraço aconchegante de sua mãe ou criando memórias esplendorosas com o pai. Mas não podia, porque eles estavam mortos.

\- Por favor, não diga isso. - Damien suplicou, seu coração transbordando com pena e dor. - Você não é uma péssima mãe. Há pessoas muito piores pelo mundo, que abusam de seus filhos. Você não tinha como saber que aquilo aconteceria.

Ela ergueu o olhar e encarou fundo nos olhos carmins do anticristo, podendo quase ler a sinceridade refletida neles.

Georgina repreendeu um soluço.

\- … Ele tinha só quatro aninhos. Ele era só uma criança quando eu o deixei. Ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo e um brilho tão inocente dos olhos. Sempre uma caixinha de alegrias. Mesmo quando as coisas estavam difíceis para nós, ele sempre sabia o jeito perfeito de alegrar todo mundo na casa. Ele tinha tanta energia e sempre sorria pra tudo, não tinha como ficar triste perto dele. E os abraços… Phillip foi sempre muito carinhoso com abraços, mesmo tão novinho. Era sempre tão quentinho e aconchegante, e o jeito como ele me imitava quando eu acalmava ele… Meu filho sempre foi a coisinha mais preciosa do meu universo. - um sorriso de orgulho e saudade cresceu em seu rosto, estendendo-se de orelha a orelha. - Sabe, eu tinha cabelo curto na época, um pouco acima da altura do ombro. Ele se recusava a cortar o dele, dizia que queria um igual ao meu. Eu insistia que um corte curto ou repicado ficaria lindo nele, principalmente pelo tom de loiro dos fios; eram tão lindos, mas ele insistia que queria um igual ao meu, então deixamos. Ele ficava uma graça com a boina que eu costurei pra ele e as roupas típicas inglesas, era chique e tradicional ao mesmo tempo. Imagino que o corte combinaria muito com aquela roupa. Ficaria perfeito.

Imagens cruzavam por sua cabeça enquanto divagava nas imagens de sua juventude. Seu filho de quatro anos, agora com quase dezenove, com aquelas roupas cafonas de época e um corte igual ao seu antigo. Ele sorria. O sorriso mais lindo que ela tinha visto em toda sua vida. Seu filho era perfeito, sincero e a coisa mais doce já criada em todo o universo.

Até a imagem mudar.

Seu sorriso desaparecia, era arrancado de seus lábios por mãos brutas e violentas que não o tratavam com o respeito e dignidade que ele merecia. Mãos que, sem piedade alguma, destruíam sua alma, pedaço por pedaço, tirando o que queriam e desfigurando seu corpo com chutes e socos, tingindo sua pele de roxo e vermelho.

E não sobrava nada de Phillip. Apenas os restos mortais da criança sorridente que um dia ele foi.

O branco de seu vestido dobrou-se entre seus dedos fechados em punho. A raiva crescia em seu peito a cada segundo e Georgina encarava a parede a sua frente como se pudesse fazer um buraco nela com os olhos.

\- Eu não vou perdoá-los. Nenhum deles. Tudo que eles fizeram ao meu filho, nada disso vai passar barato. Nem que eu tenha que acabar com eles eu mesma, eles vão pagar pelo que estão fazendo com ele!

Damien permaneceu quieto por um tempo, compartilhando do sentimento e o gosto do ódio em sua língua. 

Mas ele era o governante, tinha que manter a compostura.

\- Não se preocupe. Tenha certeza de que todos eles serão punidos quando chegar sua hora. Todos receberão o castigo que merecem, assim como _ela_ está recebendo agora.

A britânica assentiu, julgando rude a ideia de lamber os lábios ao pensar na irmã mais velha de Phillip, a maldita prole do outro casamento. Ao menos agora sabia onde ela estava e que estava recebendo o que merecia.

\- Obrigada, majestade. Eu fico muitíssimo grata por tudo que está fazendo por nossa família. Mas, perdoe a intromissão, como estão as coisas com meu filho além disso? Você disse que estava passando tempo com ele na Terra, como isso aconteceu?

Ela estava curiosa, era apenas natural. Ela não via o filho há muitos anos, é claro que gostaria de saber de cada detalhe de sua vida.

Damien sorriu.

\- Quando voltei para South Park para fazer meu trabalho em paz, encontrei com ele por acaso na frente da minha casa. No dia seguinte, sentamos juntos no almoço e o hábito se tornou rotina.

Georgina agora compartilhava do sorriso, grata por ter alguém tão influente zelando pela segurança de seu filho.

Porém, enquanto o anticristo divagava, ela notou algo estranho em seus olhos. Um brilho distinto que se fazia presente sempre que ele mencionava o nome de Phillip. E Georgina conhecia aquele brilho perfeitamente bem.

Quando ele terminou de falar, ela bebeu um gole de seu chá, planejando as palavras em sua mente.

\- Sabe, majestade, você passou muito tempo fora do inferno. Alguns boatos corriam de que você não estava tardando por trabalho, mas sim por _alguém_. É possível que você e Phillip… Você sabe… Estejam juntos?

A respiração de Damien travou em sua garganta involuntariamente e o anticristo soltou o ar pelo nariz.

Agora era a hora da verdade, o motivo de Damien ter aparecido ali em primeiro lugar. Não seria justo e nem compreensivo de sua parte conhecer do paradeiro da mãe de seu namorado e não mantê-la informada sobre o que acontecia na superfície. Ele sabia o quanto os habitantes neutros do inferno, especialmente as famílias, sentiam falta de um parente ou outro que ainda estava vivo. É claro, ele não podia descobrir o paradeiro de todos e fazer um relatório completo como agora, mas, já que podia com Pip, não via motivos para não fazê-lo.

Ele ajeitou as mãos no colo e olhou fixamente para um ponto da parede.

\- Se você se refere à andando juntos, a resposta é sim. - disse, engolindo em seco em seguida. - Se se refere à juntos como um par romântico, a resposta também é sim.

Georgina chupou o ar entre os dentes, surpresa. O azul de seus olhos encolheu, tomado pelo arregalar de suas pupilas.

Ela não respondeu, o que o anticristo tomou como sua chance para continuar falando.

\- Eu não sei explicar exatamente quando aconteceu ou como, mas aconteceu e decidimos dar uma chance à ideia. - ele conteve um sorriso, não querendo parecer muito abusado perante a mãe do garoto que amava. Derrubou o aspecto confiante de seu rosto e desceu o olhar para as próprias mãos, verdadeiramente apreensivo. - Porém, eu entendo se você e seu marido forem contra. Não são todas as pessoas que mantém a mente aberta para novos tipos de relacionamento, e, se for de seu desejo, vou respeitar seu pedido e me afastar.

Por mais que fosse doer e ele realmente não quisesse fazer isso, ele sabia como Pip prezava pelos desejos dos pais, certamente não gostaria de contrariá-los, especialmente se se tratassem de uma família antiquada. 

Damien podia ser contra ou pensar que era um verdadeiro absurdo, mas é o que havia de ser feito. Era o que era justo.

Contudo, sua sorte veio na forma de um sorriso nos lábios de Georgina, que mais uma vez deixou a xícara na bandeja, não confiando na habilidade das próprias mãos de segurá-la.

\- Está brincando? De forma alguma! Nem eu e nem Phillip nos oporíamos a isso! Jamais! Se meu filho estiver em um relacionamento, qualquer relacionamento, eu fico muito mais tranquila que seja com alguém que eu sei que é de confiança.

Damien não pôde conter os impulsos do próprio corpo, corou.

 _Simplesmente adorável._ \- Georgina sorriu em sua mente, admirando a desconstrução da personalidade séria e intimidadora do governante do inferno para uma curvada e tímida. Imaginava o tamanho da coragem que ele teve que criar para contar sobre Phillip à ela, especialmente sabendo que ela e o marido eram antiquados.

\- Não há ninguém mais competente para cuidar do meu filho do que você, majestade.

Aquilo tirava um grande peso do peito do anticristo, o qual dessa vez não conseguiu conte o sorriso. Damien estava feliz que ela havia aceitado, significava muito. 

Ainda assim, aquilo não estava certo. Querendo ou não, Kenny estava certo. Ela precisava saber de tudo que aconteceu. _Absolutamente tudo_.

Seu sorriso foi arrancado de seu rosto por ele mesmo, e isso chamou a atenção da britânica, que se colocou ereta mais uma vez.

\- Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa. Não acho que seja certo que você saiba de tudo e não disso. - aquilo sim seria o fim. Ele tinha chegado tão longe… Mas já era hora. Com uma inspiração profunda, continuou: - Eu não escapei da tradição. Quando fui à South Park pela primeira vez, quando tinha oito anos, também fui vítima do bullying deles. Eu e Pi… Phillip, fomos amigos por uma semana, sendo os outros dois excluídos da escola. - ele fez uma pausa, contendo as lágrimas de escaparem de seus olhos ao se lembrar daquele dia horrível. - Eu o traí, usei da tradição pra conseguir me integrar àquele grupo de pecadores imundos. 

Georgina não expressou reação física, apenas continuou ouvindo ao que poderia ser respondido à seguinte pergunta, feita em uma voz trêmula:

\- O que você fez?

Damien franziu o cenho, fuzilando as próprias mãos, envergonhado.

\- Usei meus poderes para usá-lo de fogos de artifício na festa de aniversário de um gordo babaca.

Antes que Georgina pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Damien começou a falar consigo mesmo, não mais esperando por uma resposta da loira para continuar.

\- Se tem uma coisa, qualquer coisa, que eu mudaria na minha vida, é aquele dia. Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que meu eu do passado era burro o suficiente pra cair nas tentações de mortais sujos como aqueles, que eu estava tão desesperado por atenção que concordei com um absurdo daqueles. Eu odeio aquele pirralho com tudo que tenho guardado no lugar onde minha alma deveria estar.

Ele falava com tanta raiva, tanto ódio enlaçado em sua língua, que era estranho pensar que o alvo de tamanha negatividade era ele mesmo.

Ela conseguia ver o arrependimento claro como o dia refletido em seus belos olhos carmim. Ela não sabia o que de fato aconteceu no dia em que o anticristo se referia, tampouco gostaria de saber detalhes sobre como seu filho disparou em direção aos céus e explodiu em uma bola de fogo. Não, sua mente estava em outro assunto, algo que, para ela, era muito mais importante.

\- Ele te perdoou?

A pergunta, rápida em quebrar o silêncio, atraiu facilmente a atenção do carmim dos olhos de Damien, que arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão.

\- Phillip. - ela articulou. - Ele te perdoou?

Damien murmurou e voltou a olhar as próprias mãos, ponderando.

\- Não chegamos a entrar muito em detalhes sobre isso, não conversamos com tanta formalidade quanto eu e você agora, mas ele disse que sim.

Georgina esboçou um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Isso já é o bastante pra mim. Se meu filho te perdoou e te considera a ponto de mantê-lo tão próximo de seu coração, não tenho escolha a não ser fazer o mesmo. - ela disse com ternura enlaçada em sua voz de sotaque britânico. 

Gentilmente, tomou as mãos de Damien na sua e ergueu o olhar em sua direção, permitindo-o observar a ternura e compaixão refletida em azul profundo. 

Igualzinha a ele.

\- Pessoas mudam, majestade. Não é porque és o anticristo que não tens o direito de mudar-te também. São os outros que me irritam. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa daquela cidade desprezível, não haveria discussão, mas, já que é você, tem a minha permissão para namorar meu filho. 

Não vendo motivos para se conter, Damien soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Obrigado. Prometo que farei meu melhor para que ele seja a pessoa mais feliz enquanto estiver ao meu lado.

Damien tomou um susto quando ela de repente o envolveu em um abraço apertado, seu sorriso aumentando o volume das bochechas encostadas em seu ombro.

Igualzinha a ele.

\- Vai cuidar dele, não vai? - ela suplicou, quebrando o contato. - Por favor, não pense que eu seja preconceituosa, mas eu realmente não gostaria que ele acabasse aqui.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo, eu também não quero que ele desça. Ele merece o céu. - como um bom cavalheiro, tomou uma das mãos de Georgina nas suas e depositou um suave beijo sobre a costa. - Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dele.

\- Muito obrigada, vossa majestade. - ela agradeceu, e então riu. - Suponho que agora eu não deva mais te chamar por títulos, correto? Afinal, se Phillip algum dia desejar trazer você para a família, seria questionável o uso dos pronomes de tratamento.

As implicações de um possível casamento passaram despercebidos pelos ouvidos de Damien, ou talvez isso ele tenha escolhido, e um sorriso confortável fez morada em seus lábios.

\- Se assim desejar, chamem-me da forma que desejarem.

Georgina sorriu.

\- Pois bem, Damien. Muito obrigada por me contar. Eu aprecio muito o seu gesto.

\- Só fiz o que era certo, senhora Pirrup. - disse ele, se levantando.

\- É claro. Aliás, Damien, se estiver disponível amanhã, eu adoraria poder continuar conversando com você enquanto tomamos uma xícara de chá. Tenho certeza que meu marido vai ficar muito contente em saber sobre como nosso filho tem um excelente companheiro ao lado dele.

O anticristo assentiu sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Mandarei um demônio mensageiro com minha resposta amanhã de manhã. Tentarei meu melhor para comparecer.

Georgina o guiou até a porta e fez uma reverência com a cabeça, a qual foi retribuída por Damien.

\- Obrigada novamente, majestade. - agradeceu mais uma vez e fechou a porta, desejando ao governante do inferno uma boa viagem de volta.

Ao bater da porta soar, Damien marchou de volta para o palácio, com o coração batendo muito mais leve.

Um peso a mais havia sido tirado de seus ombros. Agora tudo que lhe restava fazer era terminar a papelada e regressar a South Park, onde poderia enfim se jogar nos braços de seu amado e encher seu rosto de beijos, com todo o afeto e amor que ele tinha para dar, todo o afeto que merecia.

Ah, ele mal podia esperar.

(...)

Quando acordou em meio a cobertas quentes e aconchegantes e um ambiente amigável e acolhedor pelo terceiro dia consecutivo, Pip sorriu. Era tão bom poder acordar em um lugar que ele conhecia e que não era abusivo ao mesmo tempo, ele simplesmente não resistiu em ficar por um tempo a mais.

Dormir na casa de Damien já havia se tornado um hábito. Todos os dias, após o término das aulas, Pip se esgueirava pela casa da prima para subir a seu quarto, pegar roupas limpas e qualquer coisa que ele precisasse ou achasse que deveria levar e subia a rua em direção à casa do namorado. Ele já morava lá a esse ponto. Não sabia como Lorraine ainda não tinha reparado na ausência de seu pequeno mordomo e partido à sua procura. Talvez ele não fosse tão importante assim pra ela quanto ele pensava, nem mesmo para arrumar a casa.

Com um bocejo, Pip afastou os fios loiros que caíam na frente de seus olhos e se levantou para ir à escola. Apenas algumas horas de tormento para depois passar o dia todo em seu santuário, onde cada cantinho o lembrava da pessoa que mais o fazia sorrir, da pessoa que o _amava_.

Seu coração batia forte ao pensar naquelas duas palavras proferidas na voz do anticristo, direcionadas para ele. Pip nunca teve uma única lembrança de alguém dizendo que o amava, nem mesmo de seus pais. Até onde sua mente conseguia chegar, Damien foi a primeira pessoa a dizer que o amava sinceramente, mesmo que tenha sido algo corriqueiro ou até no calor do momento.

Pensando em Damien, recordou-se de que a semana já estava quase chegando ao fim. Mais três dias se passaram desde que se falaram por telefone. Em apenas alguns dias, Damien retornaria.

Ah, seria tão estranho voltar a dormir em sua própria cama depois de se acostumar com o calor e o conforto da casa do anticristo. Seu santuário e o único lugar onde ele podia sorrir sem mesmo.

Isso não o preocupava, no entanto, pois a felicidade de ter aquelas palavras flutuando por sua cabeça, proferidas por aquele que tinha seu coração na palma de suas mãos, era o maior presente que Pip podia pedir em todos aqueles meses.

Mas o universo precisava de equilíbrio. Pip não podia ter coisas boas sem sofrer coisas ruins em troca.

Durante toda a última aula, nos poucos minutos que ele tinha pedido para beber água, foi perseguido por Trent e seu grupo de repetentes por todos os corredores que virava. Até chegou a ser preso em um dos armários, mas ele não estava com dor o suficiente nas pernas para não conseguir arrombar a porta com um chute.

Entretanto, estava, sim, dolorido o bastante para se cansar depois de tanto tempo correndo das mesmas pessoas. Ele quase tropeçou em um piso levantado no corredor justamente pelo cansaço de suas pernas.

Em um ato de desespero, Pip se refugiou no banheiro, na terceira cabine, onde trancou a porta e se encolheu em bolinha em cima do vaso. 

Ele estava exausto, não aguentava mais correr. E, embora agora estivesse encurralado no banheiro, sem a mínima chance de escapar de seus bullies, ao menos tinha tempo para recuperar o fôlego e se preparar para a surra bem dada que tomaria.

Trent odiava que fugissem dele, ao contrário de Terrance e seus comparsas, que se divertiam em perseguir aqueles que decidiam atormentar. Ele preferia ser objetivo: espancava suas vítimas até elas não poderem mais se mexer de tanta dor e roubava qualquer coisa de valor que carregassem nos bolsos.

Em parte, era essa uma das coisas que preocupava Pip. Se eles fossem batê-lo para roubar as poucas coisas que tinha, a chance era grande que levassem a chave extra embora - afinal, se alguém carrega uma chave no pescoço, ela deve ser importante.

\- Pip. - Trent cantarolou enquanto abria a porta do banheiro.

O britânico estremeceu.

Socos foram desferidos contra as portas, uma a uma, abrindo todas as que não estavam ocupadas. Quando chegou na terceira e a porta não abriu, Pip conseguiu quase ouvir o sorriso crescendo nos lábios de Trent.

\- Abre a porta, francesinha. Eu vim te pegar pro nosso encontro.

De todas as piadas e brincadeiras de mal gosto que faziam com ele, Pip achava aquela a mais ridícula; a de que ele se vestia como uma francesa à espera de seu namorado para sair para jantar. Só que a francesa na verdade era um garoto, britânico e gay.

\- Abre logo, caralho! - um dos comparsas de Trent gritou, irritado ao não receber uma resposta de Pip. - Você não tem como sair daí, tá cercado.

\- Isso é realmente necessário? - ele perguntou com a voz trêmula. - F-foi só um dia de atraso, certamente a professora não vai se importar se…

\- Cala a boca, Pip! - Trent esbravejou. - Você sabia do nosso acordo: faz a lição pra mim e em troca eu não arranco seus dentes na porrada. Já passou o prazo pra entrega e, oh! Eu não tenho nenhuma lição na minha mão. Agora sai daí pra eu acabar com a sua raça!

Pip levou a mão à chave de Damien. Realmente estava encurralado. Se não encontrasse alguma forma de escapar, provavelmente nem veria a luz do dia, tamanho seria o inchaço em seus olhos. Ele precisava pensar.

Havia três deles do lado de fora, o que o deixava em menor número. A porta estava trancada, mas era fácil de abrir e tinha uma fechadura do lado de fora. Se ele fosse rápido o bastante, conseguiria escapar e prender os outros no banheiro com a chave de Damien. Não seria uma atitude de um cavalheiro, mas ele realmente não estava a fim de ser espancado, não quando ele estava tendo um dia tão bom.

Era um plano arriscado, mas ele precisava arriscar.

Tirando sua boina e a amassando dentro de seu bolso, Pip tomou cuidado de se agachar no chão do banheiro e tomar um impulso para passar por debaixo de uma fresta, esta que era um pouco maior que sua cabeça, que dividia as duas cabines. 

A porta da segunda cabine estava aberta, mas entreaberta, impedindo que seus atormentadores pudessem vê-lo passar e se erguer do chão. 

Infelizmente, eles ainda assim podiam ouvir o ruído que seus sapatos fizeram ao passar por debaixo da parede.

\- Ele passou pra segunda! - um dos três gritou, mas a reação dos demais foi atrasada.

Sem esperar um único segundo, Pip socou a porta do banheiro, a qual bateu bem na cara daquele que havia dado o primeiro grito, e correu para fora do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e selando sua passagem com um toque da chave de Damien.

Os gritos dos garotos ali dentro eram abafados pela porta de metal, que bloqueava sua saída com hesito. O impacto mexia a porta para a frente de forma a assustar Pip, que imaginava que ela poderia soltar-se da parede e abrir passagem para seus atormentadores o perseguirem mais uma vez. 

\- A gente vai te pegar, francesinha! - a voz de Trent gritou do lado de dentro do banheiro, irada. - Marque as minhas palavras: eu vou acabar com a tua raça!

Foi realmente um golpe de sorte que Damien o tivesse dado uma chave amaldiçoada, cuja única missão era manter as portas pelas quais passava muito bem trancadas, de forma que a única coisa que poderia abri-las seria sua chave original.

Sem perder tempo para ver o que iria acontecer, Pip guardou a chave mais uma vez em seu pescoço e correu de volta para a sala.

Ele não negaria: estava feliz de ter se safado do tormento pela primeira vez naquele dia, eram hematomas a menos que Damien veria em seu corpo ao voltar para casa.

O resto do dia seguiu relativamente normal. Pip anotou as lições com afinco e a reunião que teve a tarde com os membros de sua equipe de trabalho correu naturalmente. Os garotos e Wendy não o trataram mal uma única vez e isso só deixou o britânico mais animado para aquele dia. Era como se a sorte estivesse virando a seu favor pela primeira vez na vida

Ah, pobre Pip. Sempre tão ingênuo. Ainda acreditava que alguma coisa ainda voltaria a seu favor naquela cidade, como se as pessoas pudessem aprender a amá-lo.

Pobre e ingênuo Pip. 

Ele estava apenas terminando de ler um livro, sentado em sua cama, quando o som ecoou por toda a quadra e seus olhos se arregalaram, apavorados.

No primeiro estrondo, as mãos de Pip imediatamente voaram para seus ouvidos.

Ele odiava fogos de artifício. 

Ironicamente, não tinha nada a ver com Damien ou o que aconteceu no terceiro ano. O que o abalou de verdade foi o ocorrido no quatro de julho, três anos depois. Seus colegas de classe tinham conseguido fogos de artifício especiais para soltarem no dia da independência dos Estados Unidos. Um grupo relativamente grande de outros garotos se juntaram a eles, o próprio Pip incluso. Ele não se lembrava muito bem do que aconteceu naquele dia, as únicas imagens que vinham à cabeça eram dele acendendo o fogo de artifício que foi lhe dado e uma grande explosão bem diante de seus olhos.

Diferentemente dos de Damien, aqueles fogos não eram mágicos, não garantiam a segurança de quem fosse afetado por eles. Estando sob as ordens do pai, Damien não tinha permissão de matar ninguém da superfície; atormentá-los estava bem, mas matar era outra história. Porém não era o mesmo caso com seus amigos.

Ao que Pip veio a descobrir, ou pelo menos era sua maior suspeita, alguém tinha sabotado seu fogo de artifício para que o mesmo não voasse, acharam que seria engraçado se ele explodisse na sua mão.

Foi por um verdadeiro milagre que ele sobreviveu. Tiveram que levá-lo ao hospital às pressas e ele sofreu diversas queimaduras - alguns diziam que ele tinha feito transplante de córnea, mas ele não acreditava em tudo que ouvia, pois nenhum dos médicos lhe disse qualquer coisa sobre isso quando o contaram de sua situação.

Suas feridas de curaram com o tempo, mas as cicatrizes em sua mente ficariam para sempre. Qualquer coisa que estalasse próximo a si, qualquer coisa que remetesse a explosões já era o suficiente para deixá-lo em estado de choque e mandá-lo direto para o banheiro, disparando em direção ao primeiro vaso sanitário que visse pela frente.

Que era exatamente para onde ele estava indo agora.

Todo o seu almoço, tudo que ingeriu desde que acordou naquela manhã, jogado descarga abaixo. Por um segundo, ele quase sentiu como se fosse desmaiar, mas foi apenas por um segundo. Assim que o maldito som parou, Pip conseguiu recuperar o fôlego e ir para a pia para lavar o rosto.

Ele odiava, do fundo de seu coração, pensar naquele dia. Lembrava-o da certeza de que haveria sempre um dia do ano em que ele estaria _destinado_ a passar todas as vinte e quatro horas do dia se escondendo debaixo de cobertas e com um balde ao lado da cama para se debruçar e despejar tudo lá dentro. Ele se sentia fraco, incapaz. Se não conseguia manter a comida dentro do estômago só por um pouco de fogo, quem dirá sobreviver nesse mundo cruel. 

Ele odiava se sentir fraco. A palavra parecia tirar sarro de todos os seus esforços nos últimos anos. Ele se levantou tantas vezes de tantas outras que caiu e aquela palavra, aquela maldita palavra, ria de todos os seus esforços e o julgava imponente, dizia que não importa o quanto ele se esforce, ele jamais será forte como os outros. Mas, por Deus, ele escolheria ser fraco a ser como seus colegas a qualquer hora. Se ser forte significava ser desprezível daquela forma, ele não queria ser forte.

Pip cambaleou de volta para seu quarto provisório e se jogou de cara na cama, completamente esgotado. Sempre ficava desmotivado e exausto quando sofria com seus ataques de pânico. Independentemente de sua crença sobre ser fraco ou não, isso não mudava a raiva que tinha de si mesmo por ser improdutivo.

Ao menos Damien não o julgaria por isso.

Embora o som não estivesse mais ali, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de fogo, muito familiar para ele. Chegava a incomodar seu nariz de tão forte que era. 

O que era estranho é que não deveria haver cheiro de fogo após a soltura de fogos de artifício.

Sempre o garoto curioso, Pip levantou da cama com certa dificuldade e caminhou até a porta, a fim de ver melhor o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora.

Não havia mais nenhum som, apenas o bendito cheiro de fogo, o qual já estava começando a incomodar.

Olhando para a rua de baixo, percebeu de onde estava vindo o cheiro. Uma fumaça preta se erguia no ar, como uma nuvem, passando uma imagem horrível que, para Pip, podia remeter apenas a desastre.

Não foi um fogo de artifício inofensivo, foi uma explosão. Assim como aquela que quase lhe tirou a vida há tantos anos.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e o britânico sentiu uma vontade enorme de correr de volta para dentro e se esconder debaixo das cobertas até o sol nascer no dia seguinte. E é o que ele estava prestes a fazer, já com a mão na maçaneta para entrar novamente. Até ele perceber que o fogo estava vindo de sua casa.

O desespero tomou conta de seu peito e o momento desde que saiu porta afora até correr em direção à sua casa passaram como um borrão.

Por um segundo, ele ouviu gritos. Seus gritos. Como se o fogo estivesse ao redor de si e consumindo seu corpo até este se desfazer en cinzas e sonhos despedaçados. 

Era quase a mesma sensação que ele tinha agora, parado em frente a sua casa, ou o que _deveria_ ser sua casa.

Amarelo, laranja e vermelho, além de preto, eram as cores que dançavam em seu olhar enquanto via a madeira de sua casa pegar fogo e desabar bem diante de seus olhos.

Tudo que ele conhecia agora deitava em chamas. Qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter de valor naquela casa agora não existia mais. 

Não havia barulho nenhum de dentro da casa com exceção das chamas consumindo tudo que encontravam pela frente, transformando tudo que conhecia em nada mais além de fumaça e cinzas.

Podia ser um lar abusivo e tóxico, mas era tudo que ele tinha. Sem sua casa, ele não tinha nada. 

Ele voltara a ser nada mais que um órfão. Ele voltara a ter oito anos.

Seus olhos começaram a marejar, coçando as órbitas e provocando-o a morder os lábios para impedi-las de escapar.

Era como se um pedaço de sua alma tivesse sido arrancado.

Ele não sabia quem fez isso, tampouco importava agora. Chorar ou descobrir quem fez aquilo com sua casa não a traria de volta, não o devolveria sua vida.

Contendo-se o máximo que pôde, Pip mordeu o dedo indicador com força e se apressou a voltar ao único lugar que tinha restante, o único que, por mais alguns dias, poderia chamar de lar.

Suas mãos desengonçadas tremiam ao pegar a chave e as lágrimas já escorriam por seus olhos ao abrir a porta da casa de Damien. Ele mal conseguiu trancar a porta novamente antes de desabar completamente em choro.

Ele tinha perdido tudo. Tudo. Sua casa, seus pertences, suas lembranças, o único membro que restava de sua família. Já não havia mais nada além de cinzas. 

Cabisbaixo e ainda com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, Pip cambaleou em direção ao primeiro quarto do corredor, o qual não pertencia à ele, mas à Damien. Ele se jogou no colchão e se enrolou no lençol branco que decorava a cama, sentindo o frio do toque inicial dissipando e dando lugar ao calor emanado de seu corpo. 

A cama também tinha o cheiro dele. A mesma sensação de conforto também, como se ele tivesse os braços envolvidos ao redor do corpo de Pip e o tomasse por inteiro, como ele tanto desejava que acontecesse.

\- Desculpa. Eu sei que você falou que eu não deveria bagunçar o seu quarto, mas… Eu não acho que consigo dormir no outro quarto hoje. - ele fungou, algumas lágrimas molhando o travesseiro. - Eu arrumo tudo antes de você chegar, prometo.

Pip tentou se conter para não chorar mais ou seu nariz ficaria entupido durante a noite e ele não conseguiria dormir direito, mas era difícil. A cada dia que passava as pessoas arrancavam mais e mais dele, tirando cada gota de sua sanidade que havia restante em sua mente e toda a compaixão de seu coração. Ele estava tão cansado. Queria simplesmente fechar os olhos e dormir até não restar nada em seu peito além da entorpecência de seus sentimentos se esvaindo.

E foi isso que ele fez.


	10. Leve a dor para longe

Pip acordou com uma sensação estranha. Seu corpo estava pesado, ele mal conseguia se mexer, a tristeza ainda pesava em seus ombros e só a vaga memória disso já era o bastante para deixar o britânico desconfortável, mais do que ele já estava.

Alguém estava acariciando seus cabelos. Ele ainda não estava tão atento, acabara de acordar, mas conseguia sentir dedos afagando sua nuca e entrelaçando-se aos fios loiros. Movimentos circulares, confortáveis e calmantes.

Em toda sua vida, apenas duas pessoas o tocaram assim, e uma delas estava morta.

Seus olhos lentamente se abriram, atentos ao fato de alguém sentado em sua cama. Ele teria se assustado se não visse a chave preta pendurada na fechadura da porta e reconhecesse aqueles toques como a palma de sua mão, mesmo tendo se passado apenas alguns dias.

Pip ergueu o olhar e se virou na cama, os toques descendo de seu cabelo para sua bochecha, a mão pálida o acariciando com o polegar. Mesmo cansado, esboçou um sorriso ao encontrar-se com um par de olhos vermelhos, ocultos por fios negros repicados.

\- Você voltou.

Damien abriu um sorriso fraco, seu coração contraído dentro do peito. Pip parecia tão cansado com os cabelos desarrumados e os olhos pesados, como se não tivesse conseguido dormir à noite. 

Pip logo voltou a fechar os olhos e largar o corpo em sua cama, seu sorriso desaparecendo.

Mil e uma ideias sobre o que tinha acontecido com ele nesse meio tempo passavam pela cabeça de Damien ao mesmo tempo, e isso não era algo bom para acontecer às dez horas da manhã.

Algo definitivamente aconteceu, algo grande. Do contrário, ele estava certo que Pip já o teria puxado para um abraço a essa hora. Ambos sentiram muita falta um do outro, mas se algo de fato aconteceu, algo que deixou o pequeno britânico abalado, o mais óbvio a acontecer seria uma queda em seu humor otimista e alegre, que era exatamente o que Damien estava percebendo nele neste exato momento.

\- Desculpa, eu não acordei antes de você chegar. - Pip disse com um resmungo cansado. - Deixa que eu arrumo a cama.

Damien não tinha nem percebido que ele tinha dormido em sua cama até ele falar. Estava mais concentrado em como Pip parecia cansado. Sua preocupação aumentava a cada segundo, mas ele tentava manter o sorriso em seu rosto. Ele não via Pip há quase uma semana e ambos estavam morrendo de saudade. Ele não gostaria de ser o primeiro a quebrar o clima parcialmente agradável que se formava entre eles.

No fim, ele não precisou. Pip se sentou na cama e levou as mãos aos olhos, fungando. Ele esteve chorando.

Não demorou muito para o anticristo tomar uma atitude e deslizar para o lado do britânico, enrolando sua cintura em um abraço. Um beijo terno foi posto no topo de sua cabeça e Damien acariciou as costas de Pip com movimentos lentos e calmos.

\- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou quietamente.

Pip encolheu em seus braços. Mau sinal. A julgar pela forma como mordia os lábios, ele lutava para não chorar, embora ambos soubessem que aquilo seria em vão, tanto quanto Damien conseguir conter sua raiva após os próximos três segundos.

\- Colocaram fogo na minha casa.

Os olhos carmim de Damien se arregalaram.

\- O que?!

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas do britânico e suas mãos tremiam, agarradas à blusa preta do anticristo.

\- Colocaram fogo na minha casa, Damien! Eu não tenho mais casa! - ele exclamou desesperado.

Damien estava com uma perda completa de palavras. Ele não sabia o que dizer, o que sentir, era tudo tão surreal que parecia até mentira.

\- Quem fez isso com você? - ele estava tentando ao máximo conter sua raiva, mas não conseguia impedi-la de vir atrelada à sua voz.

O britânico engoliu o ar seco em sua garganta, as lágrimas o impedindo de se expressar com clareza. 

\- Eu não sei… 

Ele mal conseguia falar qualquer coisa sem os ombros chacoalharem com os soluços e isso cortava o coração de Damien como mil e uma facas. Não conseguia vê-lo daquela forma sem se sentir horrível também. Não gostava de ver Pip chorar.

Sem insistir com os questionamentos, puxou o britânico para um abraço, escondendo o rosto dele em sua clavícula, onde as lágrimas logo começaram a molhar sua gola preta. Podiam ficar ali por dias sem se mexer, por tanto tempo quanto Pip julgasse necessário. 

Em vista de tudo que estava acontecendo e as promessas que fez, Damien estava mais do que aberto para aconchegar o Pip em seus braços e tê-lo perto de si por mil anos se precisar, apenas para ver suas lágrimas serem trocadas por um sorriso aliviado.

Ele tremia em seus braços e os soluços chacoalhavam seu corpo, mas Damien não se importava. Levou as mãos de volta aos cabelos do britânico e apertou o braço livre ao redor de sua cintura, protetor.

As lágrimas logo diminuíram em fluxo, e Pip parou de tremer. Mas, apesar de estar mais calmo por fora, não quer dizer que não estava por dentro.

\- Por favor, me ajuda. - ele sussurrou. - Eu não tenho mais pra onde ir. Eu não quero voltar pro orfanato, não quero trabalhar em troca de ter onde ficar.

\- É claro que você tem pra onde ir. - o anticristo respondeu. - Pode ficar comigo o tempo que quiser, nem precisa ir embora se não quiser.

O britânico soltou um suspiro e se aconchegou no peito do namorado, deixando-se ser acolhido por seus braços e os dedos acariciarem seus cabelos daquela forma tão hipnotizante.

Não era assim que Pip imaginava reencontrar Damien. Esperava que ele voltaria da escola durante uma tarde e o encontraria sentado no sofá. Que se levantaria ao vê-lo, o puxaria para um beijo e perguntaria sobre como a última semana se passou sem ele, ao que Pip responderia, com a maior felicidade do mundo, “eu sobrevivi”. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ao invés disso, ele começou a chorar e jogou todos os seus problemas nas costas de Damien, como esteve fazendo desde o dia de seu retorno.

Pip odiava se sentir fraco. Era como se estivesse perdendo a batalha entre seu espírito e os demônios ruins que tentavam puxar seu pé. Em parte, era por isso que preferia guardar seus problemas para si; isso e o fato de ele não ter com quem compartilhar aquelas frustrações. Ele não gostava de se sentir um fardo, não gostava de atrapalhar os outros com seus problemas. Depois de tanto tempo com a mesma rotina, já era para Pip ter se acostumado com coisas ruins acontecerem consigo, por que agora ele devia incomodar os demais com coisas com as quais ele teria que lidar sozinho de um jeito ou de outro? 

Ao menos foi este o sermão que Kyle o deu quando o ouviu resmungando quando tirou uma nota baixa.

Damien conseguia imaginar muito bem o que Pip estava sentindo: a sensação de estar impotente, se sentindo sem forças e dependente de outra pessoa; ele já havia se sentido muito assim quando mais novo, quando era dependente do pai para cozinhar, se localizar, arrumar a casa e tantas outras coisas. Era um sentimento horrível e que só deixava o indivíduo mais cabisbaixo ainda, pois sabia que, nas condições gerais, não conseguiria se desapegar daquele conforto. Damien conhecia aquela sensação, e detestaria ser a razão de Pip se sentir daquela forma.

Ele deu um suave beijo no topo da cabeça do britânico e relaxou os braços ao seu redor, agora mais como um aconchego que um laço protetor.

\- Não se preocupe. Por todo o tempo que você ficar aqui e até depois disso, eu vou garantir que você seja o mais feliz possível. - ele sussurrou. - Qualquer coisa que quiser, qualquer coisa que te faça se sentir bem, me diga e eu faço; mesmo que me doa, sua felicidade e bem-estar são o mais importante pra mim.

O britânico sorriu. Isso seria fácil, já que Pip já era o seu eu mais feliz a cada segundo que passava ao lado de Damien.

Não era difícil para ele entender o que Damien estava planejando: ele queria deixá-lo confortável de uma forma que pudesse protegê-lo e deixá-lo livre ao mesmo tempo; de uma forma que Pip não se sentisse dependente dele da mesma forma que uma criança pequena depende de uma mãe.

Sua consideração e coração bom e preocupado encantavam Pip de uma forma que ele poderia facilmente se apaixonar por Damien cem vezes mais.

O alívio que ele sentia ao ter alguém que o abraçasse e sussurrasse coisas boas em seu ouvido para o acalmar era impossível de colocar em palavras. Era um momento que ele, ah, tão ingenuamente desejava que durasse para sempre. Por cada segundo que seguisse de sua vida, ele daria tudo para passar o máximo possível ao lado de Damien.

\- Obrigado.

Sem ser mais capaz de se conter, Pip ergueu o corpo e selou os lábios nos de Damien. Seu hálito não devia estar dos melhores, visto que ele tinha acabado de acordar, mas ele não conseguiu se conter; tinha ficado tanto tempo sem ver Damien que sua boca estava começando a arder em busca de contato e afeto.

O anticristo retribuiu de qualquer forma, compartilhando do sentimento de saudade e imediatamente grudando suas mãos nas costas de Pip e correndo desde sua coluna até a nuca, prendendo tufos de mechas loiras entre seus dedos e bagunçando o cabelo do namorado mais do que já estava.

Nenhum deles jamais se cansaria desse sentimento, jamais deixaria de desejar entrelaçar seus dedos e envolver ao outro em seus braços, estavam completamente entregues.

Ao sentir o deslizar da língua de Damien sobre a sua, invadindo sua boca, Pip começou a perceber seus shorts ficando apertados, a mesma sensação do sofá de alguns dias atrás. Mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de se desesperar, Damien quebrou o beijo e limpou os lábios com a costa da mão.

\- Já tomou café? - ele perguntou, ignorando o quão estranho era perguntar isso depois de quase deixar Pip com uma ereção.

O britânico também ignorou a situação e apenas sorriu.

\- Ainda não, acabei de acordar. 

Pip arquejou, assustado, quando Damien, após levantar, o puxou para seu colo, mais uma vez o carregando até a cozinha. Os braços dele foram automaticamente ao pescoço do contrário, já acostumados com aqueles movimentos e aquelas mãos que o seguravam de maneira tão carinhosa. Já havia se tornado rotina a esse ponto. E Pip não gostaria que fosse de nenhuma outra maneira.

O anticristo, após colocá-lo sentado numa cadeira, insistiu que fizesse o café para ele; um presente para comemorar seu retorno e tentar consolá-lo sobre a perda de sua casa.

Pip tornou a remoer a perda enquanto Damien estava de costas para ele. Embora ele ainda tivesse um teto que cobrisse sua cabeça, não era a mesma coisa. Ele tinha memórias lá, memórias que nunca poderia recuperar, momentos de sorriso e lágrimas que compartilhou com a única família que lhe restava, a qual ele nem sabia se continuava viva. Tudo que ele tinha agora era Damien e as coisas que carregou em sua pequena mochila durante a última semana. Ele se sentia de volta à Inglaterra, quando foi arrastado pelo braço para longe de tudo que conhecia: sua casa, seus amigos, Joe, tudo. Apenas para ter tudo o que restou brutalmente arrancado de si em apenas um dia. Ele foi deixado com nada além de migalhas como alimento, sonhos de quilômetros de distância e uma prima que o desprezava. _Igual a todos os outros_.

Quando Damien se virou para Pip novamente, ele já tinha voltado a chorar. Os soluços baixos escapavam de sua boca, independentes da mão que a cobria, e seus ombros chacoalhavam com cada segundo que ficava preso naquela visão horrível de sua mente.

Seu coração se partia cada vez mais a cada lágrima que via escorrer pelas bochechas do britânico. Ele odiava vê-lo daquele jeito, tão abatido e desesperançoso; não era nem um pouco como ele. Entretanto, Damien sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer que o fizesse se sentir melhor, ele precisava deixar tudo sair para conseguir seguir em frente, de cabeça fria e calma.

Afastando-se do fogão, ele contornou a mesa, parando atrás de Pip, e o abraçou pelos ombros, escondendo o próprio rosto em seus cabelos loiros e o consolando com beijos suaves. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram às dele, as quais as apertaram. 

Ainda chorando, Pip inclinou a cabeça em seus ombros, permitindo que Damien o acolhesse melhor em seus braços. Os soluços o faziam tremer, mas o anticristo permaneceu firme em seu afeto, não parando até ter certeza de que Pip havia se acalmado mais uma vez. 

Ele não se importaria de fazer aquilo quantas vezes precisasse, desde que pudesse fazê-lo se sentir melhor e aliviado. Sua prioridade era garantir que Pip estivesse bem, mesmo que levasse anos para isso.

Damien apenas desfez o abraço para apagar o fogo e tirar os ovos mexidos do fogão, mas, até lá, Pip já tinha voltado a sorrir.

Cuidadosamente, o anticristo serviu a mesa, arrumando tudo da forma mais organizada que conseguia e distribuindo suco de uva nos dois copos de vidro.

\- Perdão se estiver um pouco queimado. - disse ele, sentando em seu lugar ao lado do britânico.

Pip negou vigorosamente com a cabeça após provar um pouco do ovo, discordando completamente.

\- De forma alguma! Isso está ótimo! - bebeu do suco, por pouco não entornando tudo de uma vez. - Você é um excelente cozinheiro, Damien.

O anticristo abriu um sorriso de canto.

\- Fico feliz que goste da minha comida.

Os dois continuaram a comer em silêncio, apreciando o gosto da comida que realmente tinha ficado muito boa. Pip, que já não comia direito, não podia julgar, mas Damien, por outro lado, que já conhecia muito bem a própria comida, ficou impressionado com o próprio trabalho, mesmo sendo simples ovos mexidos. 

É impressionante os resultados que se consegue quando se adiciona um pouquinho de amor na receita.

Após terminarem a refeição, os relógios ainda marcando dez da manhã, os dois decidiram descansar no sofá, tanto uma forma de relaxar e digerir a comida quanto de acomodar Pip e tentar fazê-lo relaxar. Eles se sentaram lado a lado no sofá, o britânico com as pernas por cima das de Damien e descansando a lateral do corpo em seu tronco e a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele tinha um pequeno e terno sorriso nos lábios, estava muito feliz por finalmente sentir a presença de Damien em suas mãos novamente. Ele realmente tinha sentido muito a sua falta.

Pip de repente sentiu uma mão enlaçar sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele imediatamente cedeu aos toques, deixando que Damien deslizasse uma mão por debaixo de seu queixo e puxasse seus lábios para os dele. As mãos do britânico se apoiaram em seus ombros, as pontas dos dedos acariciando os pelos de sua nuca e logo começando a viagem pela região, alternando entre seus ombros, rosto, pescoço e nuca, o eterno desejo de sentir cada centímetro de sua pele debaixo de seus dígitos.

O coração de Pip pulsava com força em seu peito enquanto ele se deixava levar completamente pelos toques do anticristo, cujas mãos quentes subiam desde suas coxas até suas bochechas. Sua língua se meteu entre seus lábios, deslizando suavemente sobre a sua, uma invasão de espaço e uma dança sedutora à qual Pip não tinha a menor chance de resistir. 

O sorriso nos lábios de Damien após separarem o beijo provocou outro em seus próprios, arrebatados com rapidez pelo anticristo, o qual selou-os novamente e o empurrou de costas no sofá. Pip quase perdeu totalmente o fôlego ao senti-lo abrir suas pernas e se colocar no meio, relaxando o peso sobre si e o afundando mais e mais entre as almofadas. Ele sentia como se fosse ser engolido, devorado por aquela sensação que consumia sua sanidade e o entregava de bandeja àquele que agora se colocava por cima dele, observando-o atentamente e o clamando apenas com a ferocidade de seus olhos, vermelhos como sangue.

\- Eu senti muito sua falta. - ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com a palma da mão e seus cabelos com as pontas dos dedos.

Pip sorriu e colocou sua mão por cima da dele, entrelaçando seus dedos.

\- Eu também senti a sua. Muita mesmo.

\- Pelo menos agora vai passar um bom tempo antes de eu ter de voltar ao inferno. - Damien murmurou após um rápido selinho.

\- Isso é bom. E eu não terei mais que parar de te olhar depois das cinco. Isto é, se estiver tudo bem pra você.

Ele riu.

\- É claro que está. Você pode me olhar por quanto tempo seus olhos desejarem, nem que seja a noite toda.

Damien pressionou seus lábios mais uma vez nos de Pip, encaixando as duas mãos em seu rosto e o banhando em beijos e carícias, desde seus lábios até sua clavícula. Deus, ele não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria aguentar ficar satisfazendo-se apenas com beijos. Ele queria conhecer cada pedacinho de Pip. Seu rosto já era familiar a seus lábios, ele queria conhecer mais, memorizar cada falha, cada marca, cada cicatriz que cruzasse sua pele. Ele queria Pip para si por inteiro.

Ele parou. Se continuasse assim, não poderia mais de conter. Precisava se lembrar de que quem guiaria essa dança era Pip, não ele. Sentou-se no sofá e o puxou consigo, aconchegando sua cabeça em seu peito e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Precisamos ajeitar suas coisas. - Damien disse, tentando ao máximo disfarçar sua inquietude.

Felizmente, ele conseguiu, pois Pip sorriu, beijou sua bochecha, e levantou do sofá. Eles seguiram de mãos dadas para o quarto de hóspedes, que agora o britânico tomaria como seu, e começaram a arrumação. 

Não havia muito da mochila de Pip para ser organizado, apenas algumas trocas de roupa e alguns livros, então tudo foi relativamente fácil e tranquilo. Porém, durante a arrumação, Damien não tardou em perceber o olhar chateado no rosto de Pip enquanto arrumava, um olhar apreensivo e triste, como se ele estivesse de luto.

Ele já sentia falta de casa.

Damien sabia o quanto ele ainda se sentia mal pela perda. Querendo ou não, mesmo sendo abusivo, aquele lugar foi onde ele viveu desde os nove anos; ele tinha o _seu_ quarto, _suas_ coisas, _suas_ roupas, há uma clara diferença de quando se divide a casa com alguém, a linha entre o que pertence à um ou ao outro se torna bem mais tênue, embora Damien jamais fosse clamar que algo de Pip fosse seu. Ele teria que se esforçar muito para que Pip se sentisse bem-vindo e à vontade em sua casa, principalmente quando o britânico era tão preocupado com deixar os outros confortáveis ao seu redor.

Damien fez uma nota mental para tratar Pip como um rei enquanto ele permanecesse em sua casa. Ele queria deixá-lo o mais confortável possível enquanto estivesse com ele, de modo que ele não se cansasse dele e pudesse ainda passar os dias com seu sorriso maravilhoso em seus lábios.

 _Ele é tudo que importa_.

Após terminarem de arrumar, Damien se aproximou do britânico por trás e abraçou sua cintura.

\- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa. - ele sussurrou em seu ombro.

O loiro, estranhando repentino o grude do namorado com ele, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- O que?

\- Eu quero te levar pra sair. Quero que passemos um momento juntos. O dia inteiro. Só nós dois. 

Percebendo o aperto dos braços de Damien ao redor de sua cintura, Pip apenas conseguia imaginar que ele estivesse preocupado com ele pela forma como parecia - e realmente estava - mais cabisbaixo naquele dia.

Imaginar isso só o deixava ainda mais feliz por ter Damien como seu namorado. Ninguém jamais o ofereceria algo assim em circunstâncias normais. Ele realmente apreciava a forma como Damien se importava com ele.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

\- Você não tem que me pedir isso. Só espere eu me trocar e já podemos sair.

O anticristo assentiu e se retirou do quarto para o dar privacidade. 

Talvez pudesse usar o tempo que tinha sobrando para progredir com seu trabalho.

Contudo, Damien não teve tempo para fazer muita coisa, pois Pip era muito bem ágil quando se tratava de trocar de roupa. Estando tão acostumado a acordar mais tarde que o normal por noites passadas em claro ou mal dormidas, era o esperado. Ele deixou o livro de lado, pois não o levaria consigo, e se apressou a enlaçar os dedos aos de Pip, tomando sua mão, e em seguida sua cintura, para si enquanto deixavam a residência temporária do Thorn. Eles seguiram o caminho gravado em suas mentes para um ponto de ônibus, onde eles eram os únicos sentados no banco enquanto o mesmo passava. De mãos dadas, subiram as escadas e escolheram um lugar no fundo, onde mais provavelmente não seriam vistos, e se sentaram lado a lado.

\- Pra onde esse ônibus vai? - Pip perguntou.

\- Não tenho ideia. - Damien respondeu. - Vamos parar em algum ponto aleatório e de lá seguimos em frente. Se acontecer alguma coisa, posso nos levar de volta pra casa com um estalar de dedos.

Pip murmurou em compreensão e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Damien, fechando os olhos e se permitindo relaxar. O braço de Damien passou por sua cintura e acariciou a lateral da sua barriga com movimentos confortantes, ao mesmo tempo que faziam cócegas. A esse ponto, Pip aceitaria tudo que viesse pela frente se pudesse apenas esquecer tudo que aconteceu. Aproveitaria a presença de seu namorado ao seu lado e jogaria fora todos os pensamentos que não tivessem a ver com ele. Damien havia voltado de uma longa viagem e ambos sentiram muita falta um do outro. Nada melhor que se afogarem na presença um do outro e no calor que suas mãos entrelaçadas para deixar os problemas de lado. Quem sabe quando ele teria que partir novamente?

Em algum momento da viagem, Pip adormeceu, deixando que o alívio em seu peito e o calor do corpo de Damien fizessem o tempo passar mais rápido. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava quase na mesma posição, tendo apenas se aconchegado melhor nos braços de Damien e enterrado a cabeça em seu peito.

Os dois desceram do ônibus de mãos dadas e, sem saber para onde iriam, começaram a caminhar. Não havia nada para se fazer além de olhar as pessoas passarem e as lojas que tinham ao redor. Damien falava sobre o que fez enquanto estava no inferno, embora a maioria das coisas fosse entediante e monótona.

Ele decidiu não mencionar as conversas que teve com a mãe de Pip. Aquilo era assunto para outro dia, em um outro momento. Damien não queria preocupar Pip sobre o assunto de seus pais quando devia estar pensando em coisas que não o preocupavam. Não, ele deixaria aquilo para depois. Por hora, precisava se concentrar em tranquilizar seu namorado e fazê-lo feliz novamente.

Ao passarem por uma loja de tatuagens, Pip parou de andar por um instante, seus olhos focados em um belo desenho de vários pássaros voando. Eles faziam parte de um grupo, partindo de um ponto específico e se dispersando conforme se afastavam. Era um desenho muito bonito.

\- O que você viu? - Damien o perguntou, voltando ao seu lado.

\- Nada demais. Só achei esse desenho bonito. - apontou para a imagem dos pássaros.

Damien o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Você gosta de tatuagens? - perguntou, surpreso.

\- Não tenho nenhuma, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que fazer uma nunca passou pela minha cabeça. São aqueles típicos pensamentos de adolescente: Como eu ficaria se colocasse um piercing no ouvido? Ou no septo? Um alargador… Brincos… Mas admito que sempre me admirei mais por tatuagens; algo que seja simples, mas charmoso ao mesmo tempo.

O moreno murmurou em compreensão e encarou os demais desenhos com um brilho em seu olhar.

\- Você gostaria de fazer uma? - ele perguntou e, ao notar o olhar curioso do loiro, articulou: - Você parecia bem fixado nessa de pássaros. Acho que ficaria bonito no seu ombro. E, se você não gostar, eu posso removê-la com um estalar de dedos, como se nunca tivesse marcado sua pele.

Pip ponderou por um tempo. Ele já quis fazer tatuagens antes, mas nunca seguiu em frente, não que sua prima aprovaria de qualquer forma. Mas ela não estava mais ali.

\- Acho que vou arriscar. - sorriu. - Tentar algo novo pode ser uma boa mudança de ares, não?

Damien retribuiu o sorriso e, tomado de Pip pelas mãos, entraram no pequeno estabelecimento.

\- Bom dia, senhores. - um atendente, provavelmente o tatuador, os cumprimentou. - Se interessaram por alguma coisa? - timidamente, Pip assentiu e apontou para a tatuagem que viu na vitrine. - Perfeito. Onde pretende fazer? - o tatuador perguntou enquanto arrumava o banco e o deixava confortável para seu cliente.

\- No ombro. - Pip respondeu. - Na parte de trás, mais especificamente.

Após colocar-se confortável na posição estranha para fazer a tatuagem, o tatuador começou a enchê-lo de perguntas para distraí-lo da dor que viria com a água em seu ombro. Sempre tagarela, Pip desatou a falar, mal parando para recuperar o fôlego. Em um instante, tudo já tinha acabado; o tempo passou em um piscar de olhos graças ao falatório do britânico.

Ele lentamente se ergueu de sua posição e observou no espelho o resultado de sua espontaneidade. O preto dos pássaros contrastava com sua pele branca de um jeito estranhamente artístico, e o design ficava belamente estético com seu cabelo curto. Sorrindo, Pip foi até Damien para lhe mostrar o resultado.

\- Ficou bom? - perguntou enquanto abaixava a roupa que cobria o ombro.

\- Está ótimo. Combinou bem com você.

As bochechas de Pip esquentaram.

\- Obrigado. Você fez uma também?

O anticristo assentiu.

\- Eu fiz uma cruz invertida no tornozelo, mas é bem pequena. - ergueu a calça e mostrou a marca.

Damien pagou pelas duas tatuagens no balcão e os dois logo se puseram de volta na estrada, ainda tinha muito para ver, e já passara muito tempo naquele lugar.

\- Está doendo? - o moreno perguntou ao loiro ao ouvi-lo gemer baixinho.

\- Um pouco, por causa das agulhas. Mas não se preocupe, logo a dor desaparece. É só temporário. - ele insistiu.

De qualquer forma, quando passaram pelo banheiro, Damien puxou a blusa de Pip para baixo e descansou seus lábios por três breves segundos sobre a pintura negra, a vermelhidão e a dor desaparecendo em questão de segundos.

O britânico não julgou necessário, mas não estava em posição de negar carinho e afeto vindos de Damien.

Em seguida, pararam em um café para descansar os pés e beber alguma coisa. Damien pediu uma água e croissants e Pip apenas chá gelado, dizia que era bom para refrescar a mente. Eles estavam caminhando há Deus sabe lá quanto tempo e já estavam exaustos. Nada melhor que descansar e encher a barriga nessas horas com um bom café, ou neste caso chá, da tarde.

Pip estava se divertindo bastante nesta aventura junto a Damien. Eles nunca tiveram um encontro propriamente dito em todo este tempo que namoraram, e os que tiveram acabaram em desastre ou interrompidos. Era bom ter esse momento presente para passar com o moreno. Ele podia até esquecer sobre o que tinha acontecido há alguns dias atrás se se concentrasse bastante. Apesar de que Pip poderia ser um tanto tendencioso, pois ele adorava cada momento que passava junto a Damien, e o anticristo compartilhava no mesmo sentimento. Passar um tempo junto à pessoa amada, sem interrupções ou pessoas irritantes os enchendo o saco, era algo incrível e apaixonante. Toda a atenção podia ser dedicada à outra pessoa e a paixão só aumenta. Eles deviam fazer isso mais vezes.

Depois do café, aproveitando as últimas horas que tinham antes do sol se pôr e o dia acabar, desceram mais algumas ruas e entraram em um dos shoppings próximos, rapidamente perdendo-se em seus longos e largos corredores e lojas dos mais diversos tipos. 

Uma das que mais chamou a atenção de Pip foi uma de roupas antigas. A cara dele. Ele e Damien entraram imediatamente e passaram um bom tempo experimentando roupas antigas e de visual charmoso e requintado. O gosto do britânico por roupas ultrapassadas não vinha apenas como uma herança de família, a qual sempre manteve certos valores tradicionais, mas também do próprio gosto. Por algum motivo, visuais que remetem a filmes antigos sempre o deixavam feliz. Ele adorava usar aquele típico conjunto de estereótipo de britânico, por isso continuou a manter a mesma roupa durante todos aqueles anos, mudando apenas o tamanho para que este coubesse melhor em seu corpo em fase de crescimento.

Depois de passarem quase a tarde toda perdendo tempo como se o tivessem sem limites, Damien e Pip desceram para o ponto de ônibus carregando algumas sacolas e voltaram para South Park do mesmo jeito que saíram, exceto que, dessa vez, Pip não dormiu.

Eles não estavam tão animados em voltar para casa, mas o tempo que passaram juntos ficaria para sempre gravado em suas memórias como um dos melhores - apesar de únicos - encontros que já tiveram. Sempre que olhassem os desenhos que gravaram em seus corpos, se lembrariam dos sorrisos e da felicidade que compartilharam naquele dia.

Damien deixou as sacolas na porta e a primeira coisa que fez foi ir à cozinha beber um gole d’água. A viagem de ônibus foi bem exaustiva, era um longo caminho de Denver à South Park pelo transporte público.

Ao voltar para a sala, o anticristo pulou de susto ao ser agarrado por Pip, na ponta dos pés, e ter seus lábios selados com os dele. Foi uma surpresa e ele quase caiu, mas conseguiu segurar o britânico pela cintura e retribuir o contato. 

Damien, sem conseguir se controlar, acabou rindo após separarem os lábios.

\- Pra que foi isso? - perguntou.

Pip sorriu, pendendo a cabeça levemente para trás ao sentir os dedos do namorado acariciando seu couro cabeludo.

\- Eu só queria te agradecer pelo dia maravilhoso que eu tive. Você não tinha que ter feito tudo aquilo só pra eu me sentir melhor.

\- Não precisa me agradecer por nada. - ele protestou. - É o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Você sabe que eu amo te fazer sorrir; não precisa me compensar por isso.

O britânico revirou os olhos e beliscou a bochecha do namorado.

\- Damien, eu não fiz isso por um jeito de te compensar. Eu fiz isso porque eu _quis_. Eu adoro te beijar.

Deus, como ele conseguia falar aquelas coisas de uma forma tão natural? Damien estava completamente perdido na mão de Pip.

Murmurando em compreensão, ele sorriu.

\- Nesse caso, acho que não se importa se eu fizer o que eu quero também.

Pip arquejou ao ser subitamente tirado do chão, direto para os braços do namorado, e riu ao sentir os lábios de Damien beijando seu pescoço. Embora ele tentasse empurrar o anticristo para parar as cócegas, ele era muito mais forte do que ele. Pip não podia fazer nada além de rir com os beijos do namorado naquela região tão sensível.

Damien apertou seus braços ao redor das pernas de Pip e selou seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que chutou a porta do quarto do loiro.

Ambos com os olhos fechados, não viam para onde caminhavam até Damien tropeçar no pé na cama e lançá-los sobre a mesma. No entanto, isso não os parou, pois logo Damien estava sobre Pip novamente, atacando seus lábios como se fosse uma criança sedenta por doces.

No momento em que se colocaram de forma confortável, o anticristo percebeu uma diferença na forma com que Pip retribuía seus toques. Ele parecia mais apressado, mais vívido. E ele não tinha percebido antes, mas ele esteve assim com ele durante o dia todo, até mesmo quando estavam no sofá naquela manhã. Fosse pela névoa que cobria sua mente e o impedia de pensar direito ou a visão prévia que já tinha de Pip, ele não conseguia dizer direito o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Isto é, até subir a perna um tanto demais e arrancar um gemido acidental do britânico.

Por sua aparência inocente, Damien jamais tomaria Pip como o tipo que geme, porém esta era uma nota tomada inconscientemente, pois o anticristo estava mais chocado que qualquer outra coisa.

Pip imediatamente cobriu o rosto com as mangas da blusa, as bochechas esquentando de vergonha. Deus do céu, como ele pôde ter sido tão desastrado e deixado isso escapar? Se estivesse sozinho, seria outra história, mas ele falhou em se conter _na frente de Damien_. Como ele poderia olhá-lo nos olhos agora?

\- D-desculpa! - ele disse com a voz esganiçada, ainda escondido atrás das mangas. - E-eu não quis fazer isso, eu só… Ai, que vergonha!

Por pouco Damien não riu das desculpas de Pip. Ele estava apenas surpreso, nada demais; já havia deixado muito claro que estaria disposto a fazer qualquer coisa desde que o britânico estivesse de acordo.

Arrancando os braços de Pip da frente de seu rosto, pressionou seus lábios contra os dele; um jeito silencioso de dizer que estava tudo bem.

Ele demorou em retribuir, demasiadamente preso ao choque, mas, quando o fez, já estava mais uma vez entregue aos toques de Damien, estes claramente mais invasivos que os anteriores. Suas mãos já não desviavam para a lateral quando passavam por suas costas, apertavam sua bunda sem o menor pudor e desciam entre suas pernas para acariciar o interior das coxas, fazendo o corpo de Pip estremecer com a sensação.

Quando seus lábios se separaram mais uma vez, Damien o encarou com uma mistura de malícia e seriedade que Pip nunca achou possível que pudesse existir.

\- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou. Um tanto vago, mas o britânico entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Pip engoliu em seco. Não, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, nem se estava certo daquilo. Era algo impulsivo, que veio de última hora em sua cabeça, mas que, no fundo de seu ser, ele sabia que queria.

\- Eu sei que eu não sou exatamente a pessoa mais experiente nesses assuntos, mas talvez eu consiga fazer direito. Eu andei vendo algumas indicações no YouTube há alguns anos pras aulas de educação sexual, e eles nos fazem comprar materiais pra deixar de reserva nas casas, mesmo eu nunca tendo um namorado na vida. - ele riu e revirou os olhos. Damien, no entanto, suspirou.

\- Eu entendo que você queira, Pip. Eu só não quero que você acabe se arrependendo depois, ou que seja ruim.

Pip riu e ergueu as mãos para encaixar as bochechas de Damien em suas palmas.

\- Qualquer coisa com você jamais poderia ser ruim, Damien. - ele murmurou, completamente em transe. - Eu confio em você. Sei que sabe o que faz.

Ele sabia. Damien não era um desinformado que não fazia suas pesquisas antes de colocar suas habilidades a prova. Mesmo assim, ele tinha o natural medo de fazer algo errado e machucar seu parceiro, e a última coisa que ele gostaria de fazer é machucar Pip.

\- Se precisar parar, não hesite em me dizer, está bem? - Damien murmurou. - Eu não quero te machucar, nem por um segundo.

Só quando Pip assentiu foi que Damien se permitiu beijar seus lábios novamente, ainda que por apenas um segundo. Sua boca descia pela lateral do rosto do britânico, beijando seu caminho até seu pescoço e dando atenção especial aos lugares que faziam Pip estremecer e gemer.

Ele na verdade era bem quieto na cama, Damien veio a descobrir, mas seu detalhismo com Pip veio a calhar quando passou a caçar as coisas que mais o atiçavam entre suas carícias e beijos. Trilhar suas pernas com a ponta da unha e beijar sua orelha e a parte de trás de seu pescoço foram apenas alguns dos que ele pôde perceber que tiravam as maiores reações do britânico. Ele deixaria tudo anotado em sua mente para se pudessem fazer aquilo mais uma vez no futuro.

Uma a uma, as peças de roupa de ambos foram sendo removidas e atiradas ao chão. Os olhos carmim de Damien não se separavam do corpo de Pip em momento algum. A cada peça que se esvaía, tornava-se mais difícil para ele resistir a arrancar tudo dele e consumi-lo por inteiro, mas o anticristo já estava acostumado a conter essas sensações, então, no fim, conseguiu fazer tudo da forma que deixasse mais confortável para o britânico.

Uma vez despidos, Damien esticou a mão para o criado-mudo e tirou as coisas que precisaria: camisinha e lubrificante. Ele fazia os exames com frequência suficiente para saber que não tinha nenhuma doença, assim como imaginava que Pip não tinha, mas preferia muito mais manter-se seguro por via das dúvidas. Ele não arriscaria machucar Pip de forma alguma, nem que demore para as consequências chegarem.

Com tudo pronto e em mãos, Damien puxou o britânico para seu colo e, depois de lembrá-lo de dizer qualquer coisa caso quisesse que parasse, cobriu os dedos com lubrificante e levou o primeiro à sua entrada enquanto sua boca se ocupava com relaxar seu tenso corpo. 

A contrapartida de alguns grunhidos baixos e pequenas paradas para respirar, Damien conseguiu colocar o primeiro dedo de forma tranquila, seguindo para o segundo e o terceiro com relativa calma. Mais do que tudo, aquilo tinha que ser prazeroso para _ele_ , não para si mesmo; era sua prioridade.

Quando Damien colocou a camisinha e se inseriu por completo dentro de Pip, o mesmo apertou seus ombros com força, sua respiração descompassada tentando se normalizar e, seu corpo, se acostumar com a sensação estranha. Ele nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, então precisava de tempo para de adaptar e relaxar por completo. Enquanto isso, estava mais do que aberto para receber os beijos e carícias de Damien em seus lábios, pescoço, orelhas e peito. 

Suas mãos tremiam e ele tentava se manter estável no colo do anticristo, mas ele estava começando a se estressar com a falta de movimento. Damien se enterrou nele e agora não fazia absolutamente nada, e isso o estava enlouquecendo. Ele pulou uma vez em seu colo como tentativa de dizê-lo para prosseguir, e acabou por gemer com os próprios movimentos, suas bochechas ficando ainda mais vermelhas que antes. 

Pelo menos a mensagem foi bem recebida. As mãos de Damien apertaram seus ombros e sua cintura começou os movimentos de vaivém. Seu membro entrava e saía de dentro de Pip tocando no máximo que conseguia dentro dele, chegando até a passar por sua próstata algumas vezes.

Era uma sensação irresistível e ambos ansiavam por mais e mais. Pip nunca tinha sentido seu corpo tremer daquela forma, muito menos envolto por um sentimento tão viciante. Geralmente, quando tremia, era pelos machucados em sua pele, não por prazer. Ele honestamente não sabia se conseguiria guardar aquela memória como apenas algo de uma noite, e eles nem tinham acabado ainda. 

Seus lábios se chocaram com os de Damien com uma excitação extraordinária, sua língua se inserindo entre eles enquanto seus movimentos aceleravam. As mãos de Damien agarravam-se a seus ombros e cintura com força, inevitavelmente marcando a pele com uma irritação vermelha, mas Pip não se importava. Contanto que venha de Damien, ele aceitaria qualquer coisa.

Damien foi o primeiro a gozar, mas sequer considerou parar seus movimentos até que a mesma sensação de êxtase envolvesse Pip por inteiro. Continuou com as estocadas e passou a masturbar seu membro ereto desde a base até a ponta, até sentir as mãos que agarravam seus ombros tremerem, suas costas arquearem e sua mão ficar suja de sêmen, este facilmente limpo por alguns panos que ele tinha guardado na gaveta. Ele se retirou de dentro de Pip, atento ao resmungo que escapou de sua boca e, após descartar a camisinha com fogo, deitou a ambos da cama.

A respiração de Pip estava descompassada e seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas não de tristeza ou dor. Ele nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte percorrendo seu corpo, foi como tomar um choque, mas de um jeito totalmente prazeroso. Ele estava completamente em transe. 

_Deus, por favor, não deixe essa ser a única vez._ \- murmurou no fundo de seu ser, longe dos olhos de todos, até os seus próprios.

O britânico sorriu ao sentir as mãos quentes de Damien acariciarem sua bochecha. Inclinando a cabeça, ansiando pelo contato, Pip suspirou e se deixou relaxar na cama, o sono começando a se enrolar em sua perna e puxá-lo para baixo.

Embora ainda um tanto preocupado, Damien não precisava tornar seus temores audíveis para receber uma resposta de Pip; as expressões que seu rosto mostrava já eram resposta o bastante.

As mãos do anticristo deslizaram para o pescoço do britânico e então para seu ombro, onde, se ele levantasse um pouco a cabeça, poderia ver a recém-feita tatuagem. Com a ponta dos dedos, trilhou os desenhos que já tinha gravado em sua memória enquanto seu rosto inclinava-se na direção do de Pip e suas bocas se encontravam em um terno beijo.

Pip não conseguia olhar para Damien com nada além de amor naquele momento. Nunca haveria ninguém naquele mundo por quem ele guardaria tanto afeto quanto aquele homem. Se tivesse algum jeito maior de mostrá-lo o quanto ele era importante para ele, Pip não esperaria um único segundo para demonstrar. Damien já tinha feito tanto por ele, o feito sentir tantas coisas que ele jamais imaginou sentir, muito menos experienciar. Ele realmente havia mudado sua vida por completo, para o melhor.

Os braços de Damien enlaçaram a cintura de Pip e o puxaram para mais perto de si, o suficiente para beijar sua testa e enterrar o nariz em seu cabelo.

\- Sua tatuagem ficou tão linda… - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando um sorriso em seus lábios. - Eu te amo tanto, Pip.

Talvez fosse um tanto cedo para dizer aquilo, mas, ainda saindo de seu ápice, os pensamentos se embaralhavam em sua mente. Além do mais, Pip merecia saber o quanto ele era importante para ele, o quanto ele valia para ele. Proferir seu amor e adoração por ele não era algo do que Damien se arrependeria, de forma alguma.

Já de olhos fechados e corpo relaxado no colchão, ele falhou em perceber o britânico passando o braço ao redor de sua cintura, retribuindo o contato, e erguendo a cabeça, revelando com um sussurro para o silêncio do quarto:

\- Eu também te amo. 

Poderiam discutir aquilo pela manhã. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitarem juntos, afinal, era o fim de semana. Todo o tempo para colocar tudo para fora e se perderem um no outro quantas vezes mais quisessem; envolverem-se no prazer e no vício tão profundamente que esquecerão os próprios nomes.

Seja lá o que o futuro guardava para eles, enfrentarão com a cabeça erguida e dedos entrelaçados: juntos.


	11. Devia ter sido você

Aquele fim de semana foi eufórico, para dizer o mínimo. Ao acordarem pela manhã, envolvidos nos braços um do outro e trocando sorrisos, Pip e Damien finalmente colocaram tudo para fora. Despejaram seus corações um no outro até que não sobrasse nada a esconder. As últimas semanas foram doidas, realmente: eles se reencontraram depois de anos, voltaram a conversar, reconstruíram a amizade e até ganharam algo mais: um ao outro, entregue ao contrário por inteiro. Era algo mágico, do tipo que só se realizaria em seus sonhos mais profundos, mas ali estava: Pip nos braços de Damien, ambos sussurrando um ao outro o quão forte era o que sentiam um pelo outro. Eles estavam completamente apaixonados.

O britânico já imaginava que ter seus sentimentos correspondidos seria a sensação mais doce a preencher seu coração, mas o alívio que sentiu ao ver aquelas três palavras escorrerem pela língua de Damien foi inexplicável. Como se o quebra-cabeça de sua vida tivesse sido colocado no lugar - ao menos, o que representava sua relação com o anticristo. Ele finalmente tinha alguém para tê-lo em seus braços, para despejar-se sobre ele e ter um lugar seguro para sentir as emoções mais fortes e confiar-lhe seus maiores segredos, pois seu amor também era seu melhor e único amigo. 

Pip não conseguiu largar de Damien por um único segundo naquela manhã. Até mesmo pularam o café da manhã para passar todo o tempo que podiam nos braços um do outro. O alívio era mútuo, ambos sentiam-se mais leves agora que tudo fora colocado em xeque. Não havia o que discutir, o que argumentar: eles estavam completamente caídos um pelo outro. Pip até mesmo se pegou chorando por um momento, tamanha era sua felicidade em ter o homem que amava em seus braços. Damien tinha rido de sua reação, mas beijou a trilha de lágrimas por suas bochechas mesmo assim, limpando-as com a linguagem e os lábios enquanto fazia um caminho sigiloso para os lábios do britânico.

E não foi apenas juras de amor que trocaram. A experiência daquela bela noite de sexta-feira, tão nova e única em tantos sentidos, era simplesmente deliciosa demais para ser experienciada apenas uma vez. Durante boas horas do dia, aquelas ânsias e impulsos levariam Damien e Pip exatamente para o mesmo lugar de onde saíram naquela manhã, e seus corpos se entrelaçariam um no outro, perdendo-se na bagunça de lençóis desorganizados e travesseiros amassados, um eterno prazer de arrepiar os pelos e dobrar os dedos dos pés. 

Mas, ah, o anticristo jamais se cansaria de ouvir aqueles suspiros e gemidos baixos que escapavam dos lábios inchados de beijos de seu amante. Quanto mais cediam àquela tentação, àquele vício, àquela droga, mais a fome e a sede pareciam aumentar. A cada estocada, cada movimento de quadril, Damien enterrava-se mais e mais fundo em Pip, entregando ambos um ao outro, completamente expostos e abertos para aquela sensação doce e maravilhosa, que apenas os deixava ansiando por mais e mais.

As unhas de Pip percorriam as costas de Damien como se memorizassem cada centímetro que percorressem, arranhando e gravando todos os movimentos, rangidos e golpes de eletricidade com trilhas vermelhas em pele pálida. E, em retorno, Damien estava mais do que disposto a arrancar o sorriso transbordando com prazer dos lábios de Pip, clamando-lhe os lábios para si e memorizando cada canto de sua boca com a língua. Por Deus, ele queria explorar cada mínimo cantinho de seu corpo, percorrê-lo com as mãos e a boca e todo o resto até que não houvesse um milímetro dele que não conhecesse seu nome. Desde seus lábios, pescoço, mamilos, barriga até o fim de seu interior, ele queria conhecer tudo, gravar tudo, só para ele. Ele queria Pip de corpo e alma, entregue à ele da mesma forma como ele havia entregue a si mesmo há tanto tempo atrás.

O vaivém de seus corpos, o suor que os banhava a pele, os arranhões, entrelaçar de perna, mudanças de posição e puxões de cabelo que arrancavam gemidos altos e prazerosos da boca de Pip toda vez, eles nunca se cansariam de nada disso. Mais provável seja que abandonassem tudo e desaparecessem para sempre do que desistir daquele laço, a única forma de consumar e controlar o fogo que queimava incessante, impiedoso, em seus corações, consumindo-os de dentro para fora em combustão espontânea. Eles ansiaram por aquilo há tanto tempo, simplesmente não conseguiam parar. O demônio em Damien fora desperto, o qual era indomável, e Pip, em troca, apresentado a sensações completamente novas, um prazer e felicidade que ele nunca sentiu em todos os seus quase dezenove anos de vida, não havia forma alguma de parar. Não agora. Não enquanto tivessem o outro à ponta de seus dedos e os lábios tão próximos, tão doces, tão perfeitos um para o outro.

Damien não teve dificuldade ou remorso algum em chupar o sorriso dos lábios de Pip enquanto este curvava as costas e os pulmões arfavam por ar pela quinta vez naquela manhã. Seus músculos se contraíam debaixo do anticristo e a poça entre suas barrigas aumentava um pouco mais, a tremedeira arrepiando até seu último fio de cabelo e o êxtase fixando o sorriso bobo em seus lábios ao tê-los soltos e devolvidos à si. Um suspiro cansado escapou destes ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo relaxou contra a colcha, exausto e sem qualquer mínima força restante, sua mente embaçada ainda perdendo-se no êxtase e a descarga por sua coluna.

Pip logo teve a agraciada companhia de Damien ao seu lado, seu corpo mole se retirando de cima dele após o orgasmo e repousando ao seu lado, igualmente exausto. O anticristo descartou a camisinha com um estalar de seus dedos, o plástico e o líquido desaparecendo em uma rápida combustão, e então a única coisa que precisava ter em sua mente era o anjo que repousava ao seu lado. 

Seus dedos, trilhando carícias desde as bochechas de Pip até seu pescoço, entrelaçavam-se em seu cabelo e puxavam seu rosto na direção do de Damien, permitindo que o anticristo selasse seus lábios juntos. Apesar de sem forças, sua língua facilmente encontrou o caminho pela boca do britânico, explorando cada cantinho que pudesse tocar.

Pip estava nas nuvens. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão amado antes. A forma como Damien o tocava, os sussurros que dizia em seu ouvido, arrepiando cada pelo em seu corpo, Deus, a forma como o beijava, ele nunca se sentiu assim antes. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ascender daquela forma; deixar o próprio corpo e esquecer o próprio nome. Havia muito sobre si mesmo que Pip detestava, a maioria fruto do abuso e desprezo com que sofreu durante os anos, mas agora finalmente sentia que podia se amar por inteiro de novo. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão bem, e tinha Damien a agradecer por isso.

Pip gemeu involuntariamente ao ter seus lábios afastados dos de Damien, cujos dedos puxaram seus cabelos mais curtos de leve, como se, apesar da distância, ainda o provocasse para mais um round. Um sorriso enfeitou seus lábios ao sentir o polegar de Damien trilhando-os, tão delicados e gentis sobre sua boca entorpecida, tantos foram os beijos que compartilharam naquela manhã. Ele mal conseguia sentir os próprios lábios. Entretanto, isso não o incomodava de forma alguma, apenas servia para lembrá-lo de todas as vezes que Damien o fez tocar o céu.

As mãos quentes do anticristo agarraram o britânico pela cintura e colaram seus corpos, jogando-o por cima de seu braço e a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

\- Eu te amo. - ele ternamente sussurrou em seu ouvido após beijar sua testa.

Pip sorriu mais uma vez, cedendo o corpo aos carinhos que a mão de Damien fazia por suas costas.

\- Eu sei, _dearest_. É a quinta vez que você me fala isso na última hora. - respondeu ele, afagando o ombro do namorado com a bochecha e a ponta do nariz.

Damien sentiu, sentindo-se um tolo apaixonado. Ele não podia evitar de tornar-se repetitivo. Estava muito feliz por ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Ele nunca teve um romance como aquele com Pip antes, e não gostaria de saber, em momento algum, como seria se acabasse. Se pudesse, guardaria o britânico em seu bolso para carregá-lo consigo à todos os lugares e nunca perdê-lo de vista. Ele o protegeria de tudo e todos que pudessem o fazer qualquer mal.

Pip ergueu a mão da barriga para o peitoral depilado de Damien e lentamente fez seu caminho até sua bochecha, onde acariciou colmo polegar.

\- Não tome como uma reclamação, é claro. Eu amo quando você diz isso.

Damien podia apenas olhar fundo naqueles belos olhos azuis enquanto estes fechavam-se pelo cansaço, o corpo e a mente do britânico cedendo ao sono. Depois de tanto tempo gastando tanta energia, era apenas natural que ele ficasse cansado. O anticristo apenas tinha sorte de ter muita estamina - e de não precisar dormir de fato.

Por um segundo, ele considerou deixar Pip dormindo e descer para trabalhar um pouco mais, visto que não tinha conseguido fazer muito desde que retornou há dois dias atrás, mas acabou por se decidir contra; passou as próximas uma hora e trinta minutos deitado ao lado de Pip, admirando-lhe o rosto e acariciando suas bochechas com ternura.

Talvez os demais discordassem, mas Pip era incrivelmente atraente aos olhos de Damien. Não de alguma maneira física e estereotipada - principalmente em questão de ele ter um peso e uma forma muito abaixo do padrão para um jovem de quase dezenove anos -, mas sim de alma. Diferente dos demais, Pip nunca cometera nenhum crime ou pecado grave; exceto, talvez, pelo de deitar-se com o filho do capeta, mas isso caía em tecnicalidades com as quais Damien podia lidar depois. Em contraste com a cidade, ou melhor, qualquer pessoa que o anticristo conheceu em toda sua vida, Pip ainda guardava a pureza e inocência de sua alma.

Damien não gostava da ideia de dar cores às almas; branco para as puras e preto para as corrompidas; julgava aquele princípio muito antiquado. Se tivesse que definir uma alma pura, usaria o termo “translúcido”. Uma alma pura permite-se ser facilmente examinada, identificada, como um álbum de fotos bem organizado. Uma alma pecadora, no entanto, tornava-se opaca, impossível de se ver através desta, como um cesto de memórias esquecidas em um sótão. 

Era isso que a alma de Pip era: translúcida. Damien conseguia ver clara e facilmente através dela; ler todos os seus feitos, onde errou e como consertou, ao contrário do que acontecia com seu colegas de escola, cuja alma era tão densa que ele sentia estar olhando para uma parede.

A clareza da alma de Pip o tentava de uma forma que ele nunca viu antes. Ele era gentil e bom, ao mesmo tempo que sabia quando levantar a voz para proteger seus amigos; ou ao menos isso era o que seus relatórios diziam. O anticristo nunca conheceu alguém como Pip, e, francamente, esperava nunca ter de conhecer, pois ele certamente não planejava separar-se de Pip em qualquer momento no futuro.

Ao finalmente despertar, o casal trocou algumas carícias e logo se levantou para aproveitar o restante do dia, já que passaram quase que o tempo todo indo e voltando para o quarto. Não que algum deles se arrependesse disso, é claro.

Foi quando quase caiu ao tentar sair da cama que Pip começou a imaginar o quão difícil seria ir à escola no dia seguinte. Com certeza seus colegas perceberiam a forma que ele cambaleava e frequentemente parava para se sentar em algum lugar, mesmo que fosse no chão; e tendo Damien com a mão agarrada à sua, ligar os dois pontos não seria difícil. Ele havia de se preparar para a zoação e os comentários homofóbicos que sem dúvida seriam atirados em sua direção.

Ao menos ele não teria que lidar com eles sozinho. Damien estaria ao seu lado por todo o momento, com os dedos entrelaçados aos seus e sempre uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua.

Já tendo gastado as demais horas do dia, não tiveram muito tempo para trabalhar e estudar até terem que mais uma vez se deitar naquela cama, cujos lençóis foram trocados pelo anticristo mais de três vezes. Não fizeram muito progresso nas respectivas tarefas, mas um pouco era melhor do que nada.

Isso era algo para o que teriam que ficar atentos: a forma que seu relacionamento influenciava em suas vidas escolares e no trabalho. Não podiam se perder demais um no outro ou acabariam, os dois, com problemas. E Damien não gostaria de ser obrigado a se afastar de Pip para conseguir fazer seu trabalho, aquilo pelo que veio à Terra em primeiro lugar. Ele certamente perderia a credibilidade com Deus e os habitantes do inferno começariam a questionar suas habilidades como governante.

Eventualmente, o dia acabou e a noite também, a manhã de segunda se anunciando presente com um raio de sol através das cortinas. Seguindo a rotina, que agora já fora gravada em suas mentes, os dois se levantaram da cama e se dirigiram ao banheiro para fazerem a higiene pessoal. Em seguida, tomaram um café básico, sem querer demorar demais para irem ao colégio, ou seriam sufocados pela turma antes de chegar ao armário de Damien. E, quando tudo estava pronto, deixaram a casa para trás e seguiram o caminho de sempre, mão em mão.

Pip estava tendo algumas dificuldades para andar naquela manhã. Não chegava a doer pelo sexo incansável, mas mais pelo cansaço de seus músculos. Damien o disse que era normal, assim como sua aula de biologia, e que passaria com o tempo. O britânico não se incomodava, de qualquer forma. Se aquele fosse o preço a pagar pelas noites incríveis que passou com Damien, ele faria tudo de novo. Ele apenas se preocupava se seus colegas perceberiam demais, pois não sentia muita vontade de ser humilhado logo tão cedo.

Para sua sorte, Damien passou o tempo todo ao seu lado, sempre se certificando de que ele conseguia caminhar e que não cairia no chão em momento algum, muito menos fosse abordado por algum idiota no corredor. Qualquer pessoa que se aproximou dele foi rapidamente espantada com um gesto da mão do anticristo, que arremessou-os com facilidade contra os armários mais próximos.

Entretanto, no único segundo em que se separaram, quando Damien deixou Pip de lado para ir ao banheiro e o britânico foi beber água, Terrance e seus grupinhos de sempre passaram bem ao seu lado, e seu líder fez questão de esbarrar em seu ombro.

\- Na saída, francês. - Terrance cochichou em seu ouvido em um milésimo de segundo, mal dando para perceber antes que ele seguisse em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pip estremeceu, imaginando o que ele havia feito para que quisessem se encontrar com ele especificamente depois da aula. Se fosse alguma circunstância normal, ele teria apanhado no corredor mesmo, na frente de todos. Se o problema fosse Damien, o pegariam durante um intervalo de aula, quando ele não o pudesse encontrar. Havia sempre um jeito de machucar Pip, independentemente das circunstâncias, então não havia necessidade de um horário e um lugar.

E isso era o que deixava o britânico assustado.

Aquilo já aconteceu várias vezes, mas não com ele. Pip só ouvia relatos daqueles que passavam no corredor sobre todos os alunos que eram levados à parte de trás da escola e eram surrados até não conseguirem mais enxergar. Alguns iam parar no hospital. E os professores não faziam nada, não importa quantas vezes os alunos reclamem.

Mesmo assim, Pip sabia que, se não fosse, cedo ou tarde o caçariam, e a surra seria duas vezes pior. Ele não tinha outra escolha.

Quando o sinal da saída tocou, Pip deu um jeito de escapulir por entre a multidão e não se encontrar com Damien. Ele odiava evitar seu namorado daquela forma, mas sabia que se ele descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, não o deixaria ir, ou pior: iria junto. Pip não podia continuar metendo ele em seus problemas, seja lá o que for dessa vez. 

Enquanto os outros seguiam pelo caminho da saída e deixavam as dependências da escola, Pip deu a volta no prédio, acabando na parte de trás. Seu corpo imediatamente tensionou ao encontrar Terrance o aguardando. Sozinho.

Ele ia tomar uma surra das grandes.

Bom, é melhor encarar tudo de uma vez do que ficar apenas se corroendo de medo, não é?

Ao avistá-lo, Terrance não se deu ao trabalho de desperdiçar tempo. Marchou até Pip e desferiu um soco na bochecha, forte o bastante para fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio por um instante.

E é óbvio que não parou por ali. 

Agarrando-o pelos ombros, o moreno deu uma joelhada em sua barriga e o jogou no chão. Pip mal teve tempo de processar a dor antes que ele subisse por cima dele, prendesse suas pernas entre as dele e continuasse a socar seu rosto.

Todas as vezes que ele erguia as mãos para tentar se defender, Terrance era mais rápido, e o acertava antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Você porquê tá apanhando? Hein? - ele perguntava entre socos, quando Pip simplesmente desistiu de lutar.

É claro que ele não sabia. Desde quando havia motivo? As pessoas o faziam de alvo sem ele precisar ter feito qualquer coisa além de viver a própria vida; o famigerado caso de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. Para aquela maldita escola, ele não era nada mais que um saco de pancadas. Assim como estava sendo agora.

No meio dos socos, algo estranho começou a tocar seu rosto. Algo molhado. Ao abrir os olhos, Pip percebeu que Terrance estava chorando.

Seus socos começaram a fraquejar e ele desabou em cima de Pip, esbravejando e gritando palavras das quais o britânico não sabia o contexto.

Até que, sem mais nem menos, Pip recebeu uma vaga dica do que tinha acontecido.

\- Ele morreu! - ele gritou. - Nosso melhor amigo está morto! E você continua vivo.

Pip não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem de quem ele estava falando. E, mesmo antes de abrir a boca, foi recebido com um soco.

\- Devia ter sido você! Devia ter sido você preso naqueles fogos de artifício! Devia ter sido você quem queimou até a morte!

Ele não conseguia ouvir. Tinha um zumbido em seus ouvidos. Terrance disse algo sobre fogos de artifício…? Alguém morreu? 

Ele não conseguia escutar.

Mais um soco em sua bochecha, seguido de um puxão de cabelo que o fez gritar involuntariamente.

\- Peça desculpas!

Seu corpo começou a tremer. As coisas já não processavam direito, ele só precisava de um jeito de sair dali. Rápido.

\- D-desculpa. - ele exclamou com a voz chorosa, mas, pela expressão de Terrance, não era o suficiente.

\- Não pra mim, seu francês estúpido! Peça desculpas pra _ele_! Peça desculpas pro cara que morreu preso na porra da sua casa enquanto os fogos de artifício explodiam os miolos dele!

Pip arregalou os olhos, a ficha finalmente caindo. 

Eles tentaram fazer uma pegadinha com ele e um deles acabou morrendo. Ele não sabia quem, mas alguém já não aparecia mais na escola. E ele sequer percebeu.

Pip tentou abrir a boca, mas as palavras se recusavam a sair de sua boca. O pouco orgulho que tinha não o deixava repetir aquelas palavras. Não para o cara que tentou pegá-lo por aquilo que mais o machucava.

Ao perceber que ele não diria nada, Terrance o agarrou pelo pescoço, quase o engasgando com o movimento. Involuntariamente, Pip agarrou-se ao braço dele, tentando se soltar, mas em vão.

\- Você se acha super gostoso só porque tem um namorado com poderzinho de mágica, não é? Você se acha o bonzão, _Pip?!_ Você é só um francês imbecil! Um desperdício de oxigênio! - tomou um bolsão de ar em seus pulmões, observando com olhos castanhos a forma como o britânico pateticamente se remexia debaixo dele. - O Trent não merecia ter morrido por sua causa… Devia ter sido você! - cuspiu em seu rosto, saliva escorrendo por sua bochecha surrada. Aquele garoto era patético. Terrance não estava fazendo nada mais que um favor para o mundo. - E você vai pedir desculpas pra ele. - levou a mão livre ao bolso da blusa, sacando de lá um canivete e erguendo-o alto, a ponta prateada brilhando sob a luz do sol. - De um jeito ou de outro.

Naquele momento, o corpo de Pip entrou em modo de defesa automático. Agarrou o pulso de Terrance com força, seus olhos azuis arregalados encarando a lâmina afiada que fazia força para se aproximar de seus olhos com desespero. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de onde ele tirou tanta força para segurar um golpe por tanto tempo, especialmente depois de tomar uma surra daquelas. De qualquer forma, não importava. Seu instinto falava mais alto que sua razão naquele momento, e ele não o deixaria morrer.

Apertando os dedos ao redor daquele pulso grosso, Pip impulsionou o próprio corpo e rolou por cima de Terrance, aproveitando da surpresa nos olhos do moreno para torcer-lhe o pulso e fazê-lo soltar a faca. Ele imediatamente a jogou para longe com um chute e, desesperado ao ver Terrance erguer um soco em sua direção, foi mais rápido e desferiu um primeiro.

Ele não estava mais em seu corpo. Aquele que agora não apenas apanhava, mas também batia, não era Phillip. Ele sentia como se estivesse sendo controlado, como se sua consciência tivesse se esvaído e seu corpo agora não passasse de uma marionete no controle de alguém. E esse alguém era ele mesmo.

Durante muitos e muitos anos, Pip aguentou calado. As surras, socos, chutes, cuspidas, todo o desprezo, aquilo nada mais era que rotina, algo que ele já havia aceitado em sua vida. Ele para sempre e até o fim de seus dias seria o saco de pancada, tanto verbal quanto físico, de todos enquanto vivesse naquela cidade, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. _Mas ele não iria morrer_. Não quando finalmente encontrou um mínimo de felicidade, um motivo para sorrir. Ele não se deixaria cair agora.

Trocando chutes e socos com Terrance, os dois garotos imundos rolavam na grama, batalhando por sobrevivência. O moreno tentava chegar na faca enquanto o loiro fazia de tudo para impedir.

_Eu não vou morrer. Eu não vou morrer. Eu não vou morrer. Eu não vou morrer. Eu não vou morrer. Eu não vou morrer. Eu não vou morrer. Eu não vou morrer._

_EU NÃO VOU MORRER!_

Enquanto Pip batalhava com toda sua força para ficar por cima, nenhum deles percebeu que a barulheira que estavam fazendo começou a atrair uma plateia, especialmente pelos gritos desesperados que escapavam da boca do britânico vez ou outra.

Terrance puxava seu cabelo e ele o dele, enquanto as mãos livres agarravam-se nas roupas um do outro, arranhando, rasgando, desesperadas por alcançar um mínimo de pele possível. Terrance lutava para matar. Pip lutava para sobreviver. Nenhum deles queria perder.

A plateia que se formava ao redor dos dois garotos sujos arfava e arquejava a cada golpe que um deles conseguia. É claro, a maioria torcia a favor de Terrance, mas muitos ficaram impressionados com a forma como Pip revidava. Ninguém esperava que o britânico tivesse tanta força de vontade para lutar, principalmente no estado que estava.

A luta acabou quando, praticamente encurralado contra a parede, Terrance agarrou-se ao pescoço de Pip, seu polegar e sua unha pressionando forte no fundo de sua garganta. O britânico estava perdendo o ar depressa, assim como deixando-se ser tomado pelo cansaço que a outra surra acumulou em seus ombros. Ele ia morrer. Ele ia morrer e não conseguiu sequer lutar direito. Por Deus, Pip era um inútil. Entretanto, no último segundo, quando sua visão estava começando a escurecer, ele usou a força em sua perna e, com um último suspiro, chutou as bolas de Terrance. O moreno imediatamente soltou seu pescoço e caiu para o lado, agarrando-se à região como se sua vida dependesse disso. E Pip pôde finalmente respirar.

Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, tentou ficar de pé e correr para longe de Terrance. Entretanto, a falta de ar que o acometia não o deixou dar mais que dois passos antes de seu corpo vir ao chão. Ele estava cansado. Não aguentava mais correr. Não aguentava mais lutar. Ele só queria ir para casa.

Quando se recuperou, Terrance não demorou em voltar a pular em Pip. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse, um soco o mandou voando de volta para a parede.

Colocando-se entre ele e Pip, Damien não estava o mínimo interessado no contexto da situação. Que se foda se a maldita plateia o xingasse depois, dizendo que ele estava estragando a diversão deles. Ele não podia deixar o britânico continuar apanhando daquela forma. Se precisasse mesmo saber, perguntaria à ele depois.

Ignorou completamente a existência de Terrance e caminhou na direção de Pip, levantando-o do chão com cuidado, um braço por cima de seu pescoço enquanto sua mão livre o segurava por debaixo do outro. O rosto de Pip estava repleto de hematomas e um de seus olhos estava começando a inchar. O resto também não estava em boa forma: sua roupa estava completamente amassada e sua gravata rasgada, e sua boina desaparecida. E ele tremia. Por Deus, a forma como tremia e agarrava-se a Damien como se fosse morrer caso não o fizesse cortava seu coração de mil e uma formas diferentes. Se as feridas já não fossem o bastante, o olhar cheio de lágrimas desesperadas que ele o dava esmagou seu espírito completamente.

Enquanto levantava do chão com relativa dificuldade, Terrance via, com um olhar borrado, a forma como Damien agarrava-se em Pip e consertava suas feridas com um estalar de dedos. Todo o seu trabalho foi por nada. Todo o seu esforço, sua dedicação, foi por água abaixo. 

Aquele maldito francês. Se apenas estivesse morto, as coisas seriam muito melhores. Seu amigo ainda estaria vivo e a cidade estaria livre da praga que ele trazia consigo. Terrance não suportava olhar para a cara de mongol que o britânico usava todos os dias, a forma como sorria para tudo e todos, mesmo que ninguém quisesse nada mais que ele desaparecesse de uma vez. Ele não aguentaria olhar mais um segundo para aquela cara nojenta. A forma como ele sorria para o namoradinho todo-poderoso e caminhavam de mãos dadas no corredor era simplesmente repugnante. Ele tinha vontade de vomitar sempre que via. E ele estava tão perto de se livrar daquela praga, de purificar aquela cidade dos infernos e tirar o pobre francês de seu sofrimento eterno. Ele estava tão perto de se vingar pela morte de seu amigo, que só não estava lá porque aquele maldito francês não estava em casa para a recepção calorosa que tinham para ele. Como ele ousa? Terrance partiria todos os seus ossos ao meio e rasgaria sua pele em milhões de pedaços, arrancaria cada músculo de seu rosto e o desfiguraria de tal forma que ninguém jamais o reconheceria. Se banharia em seu sangue e na glória de finalmente ter se livrado daquele maldito estorvo, o espinho no sapato de todo mundo. Ninguém jamais sentiria falta dele, nem mesmo seu namoradinho de merda, que seria o próximo.

_Não. De novo não. Eu não vou deixar você escapar impune dessa, seu francês de merda._

Com as pernas trêmulas, o moreno se ergueu do chão com uma gargalhada. Os olhares da plateia e de Damien e Pip se voltaram para ele, e o britânico agarrou-se ao braço do anticristo por reflexo. Ele limpou o nariz cheio de sangue na manga da blusa e parou seu olhar em Pip, o castanho de suas íris o queimando por dentro.

\- Você se acha o máximo, não é, Pip? Exibindo o anticristo pra cima e pra baixo como seu brinquedinho brilhante, seu cavaleiro de armadura branca. Você acha que ele sempre vai estar lá pra te proteger de qualquer coisa que acontecer, que ele vai fazer aquilo que você não tem coragem pra fazer, não é, francês inútil? Mas, adivinha, ele não pode te proteger pra sempre. Porque, adivinha, isso é South Park! Você não tem pra onde fugir! Seja lá onde você esconda sua cara de francês vagabundo, eu vou te achar, e eu vou encher sua cara de tanta porrada que nem a porra da tua mãe vai te reconhecer, aquela vadia! 

O britânico estremeceu e apertou os dedos na roupa de Damien, tremendo. O anticristo sentia perfeitamente, e estava perdendo o controle. Suas palmas estavam começando a esquentar além de seu controle, a que segurava a cintura de Pip soltando uma fina trilha de fumaça em sua roupa.

Terrance podia ver a ameaça, podia vê-la clara como o dia, refletida nos olhos carmim do anticristo. Mas ele já havia perdido a capacidade de se importar.

\- E tá vendo aquela faca ali? Da próxima vez, eu não vou errar. E você vai pedir desculpas pro Trent pessoalmente. _No inferno!_

Com um arregalar de seus olhos, as mãos de Damien explodiram em chamas, tal explosão afastando todos, incluindo Pip, dele. Ao fundo, além de suas chamas, conseguia vagamente ouvir os gritos de dor de Terrance ao ser envolto por elas, queimando e dilacerando cada centímetro de sua pele, de fora até por dentro. Nada restaria dele ao final, seria carbonizado dolorosamente pelas chamas do anticristo, consumido por elas, alimento para seu ódio.

Damien também estava envolto em chamas, mas não físicas. Pela primeira vez, perdeu completamente o controle do próprio corpo. Os gritos desesperados de Terrance não o atingiam, os dizeres de Deus, lembrando-o das regras que devia seguir, também não. Nem mesmo os de Pip, que suplicava para que ele parasse, agarrando-se à sua cintura, braços e costas, chacoalhando-o, desesperado. Damien estava envolto em chamas, e não sabia como sair delas.

\- DAMIEN! DAMIEN, PARA! VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LO! - Pip continuava a gritar ao chacoalha-lo. 

Ele não queria isso. Ele nunca quis que ninguém se machucasse. Terrance fez algo terrível, sim, mas aquele não era o jeito de lidar com isso. Não com fogo. 

Mas nada que ele fazia parecia chegar ao anticristo. Era como se ele estivesse surdo, alheio para todo o restante do mundo. E Pip estava começando a entrar em desespero.

Num impulso, o britânico ergueu a mão e desceu um tapa no rosto do anticristo. E deu certo; suas chamas se apagaram por um segundo e seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. - ele repetiu diversas vezes enquanto agarrava-se ao casaco de Damien. - Você não ia parar, não importa o quanto eu gritasse, e eu entrei em pânico!

De repente, a mão do anticristo o agarrou pelo ombro e o atirou para trás. O corpo do britânico facilmente veio ao chão e sua cabeça se chocou com uma pedra, arrancando dele um grito de dor.

Quando Damien recobrou os sentidos e finalmente colocou os olhos em Pip, suas órbitas se arregalaram ao verem-no com uma mão atrás da cabeça e os dentes rangendo de dor.

Ele tinha feito isso. Ele o tinha machucado. Ele tinha machucado Pip. _De novo_.

Esquecendo de Terrance mais uma vez, Damien correu para o britânico e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, desespero visível em seus olhos carmim.

\- Merda! Merda! Merda! Desculpa! Eu não queria…!

Enquanto o anticristo amparava o britânico, a plateia começou a se dispersar ao ver Mr. Mackey se aproximando da muvuca, parecendo incrivelmente zangado.

\- PIP! DAMIEN! O QUE CARALHOS ACONTECEU AQUI?! - ele gritou, gesticulando para tudo em volta. - OS DOIS VÃO PRA MINHA SALA! AGORA! MKAY?!

Sem mais opções, os dois se levantaram do chão, Damien mantendo certa distância de Pip e o observando de soslaio, e foram junto a Mackey para dentro da escola.

No meio da plateia, Cartman olhou ao redor ao escutar um barulho estranho aproximando-se ao longo.

\- Filho da puta, chamaram a polícia! - gritou ele em desespero.

Todos que ali estavam saíram correndo o mais rápido que podiam. Ninguém voltou para ver como Terrance estava.

(...)

Damien e Pip voltaram para casa em silêncio. Depois do sermão que Mackey os deu, nenhum deles estava preparado para conversar. O barulho do vento os acompanhou durante todo o caminho, uma perpétua lembrança da humilhação e passada de perna que sofreram, um de cada vez, na sala do conselheiro.

Damien foi suspenso por uma semana.

Ele na verdade tinha sorte por não ter sido expulso. Sorte dos adultos de South Park serem estúpidos a ponto de ainda o manter por perto. Mas nada disso o incomodava de verdade; para ele pouco importava seu registro na escola ou suas notas, afinal, ele morava no inferno e já tinha um emprego decente. Não. Ele se preocupava com _Pip_.

Sem Damien por perto, certamente aproveitariam a chance para encher ainda mais o saco dele e puxá-lo para baixo. Sempre que voltasse para casa, sua pele estaria manchada de hematomas e sangue seco, se não tivesse algum osso quebrado também. E Damien teria que ver. 

_Ele será jogado na boca do inferno e Damien não podia fazer nada._

Talvez pudesse convencê-lo a não ir na próxima semana, mas isso acabaria por prejudicar seus estudos; e, ao contrário de Damien, Pip precisava de um bom currículo escolar e passar de ano. Ele estava tão perto… 

Mas aquele era seu castigo. Damien não devia ter perdido o controle daquela forma. Ele não tinha permissão de interferir e defender os mortais com as próprias mãos. Ele podia ter a melhor das intenções quando tentou proteger Pip, mas não quer dizer que estava correto aos olhos de Deus.

Chegaram em casa também em silêncio e se sentaram no sofá, um esperando o outro começar a falar e quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável.

O anticristo encarou Pip de soslaio, focando na faixa que enrolaram ao redor de sua cabeça. Quando a bateu na pedra, _quando ele o arremessou_ , acabou se machucando e a região começou a sangrar, o que o obrigou a ir à enfermaria antes de falar com o conselheiro. 

Nenhum dos dois sabia a punição do outro.

Incapaz de resistir mais um minuto àquele silêncio, Pip desabou:

\- Eu sinto muitíssimo, Damien. - choramingou, levando as mãos ao rosto. - Eu não devia ter te batido daquele jeito.

Damien negou com a cabeça, inconscientemente acariciando a bochecha levemente vermelha.

\- Não, você fez certo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu nunca fiquei tão irritado assim antes. - olhou para as próprias mãos, sujas com as cinzas de seu fogo. Ele quase não as reconhecia. - … Talvez seja bom que eu tenha sido suspenso. Eu preciso espairecer um pouco. Esse lugar tá acabando comigo. 

Pip se chocou ao ouvir da suspensão, mas resolveu não comentar sobre.

\- Você vai voltar pro inferno?

\- Não. Talvez só fique em casa e termine minha cota de trabalho do mês. - deu de ombros e encarou o britânico de soslaio. - Qual foi sua punição?

\- Duas semanas de detenção. - ele também deu de ombros. - Não é tão ruim assim. Me dá uma oportunidade de terminar as lições que ainda não estão em dia.

O silêncio mais uma vez prevaleceu e nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer quanto ao que aconteceu. Era muito recente, mas tinham tanto que gostariam de dizer que simplesmente se sufocavam com as palavras.

Damien encarou a faixa que rodeava a cabeça do loiro com pesar. Ele perdeu o controle naquele dia. Machucou um aluno e machucou Pip. Em sua cegueira de fúria, o empurrou direto para uma pedra. Se ele não tivesse se desesperado com a ameaça de Terrance, nada daquilo teria acontecido. As coisas estariam normais e ninguém estaria no hospital.

\- Me desculpa. Eu não queria te machucar. - ele disse em voz baixa, com as mãos juntas no colo.

Realmente não queria ter machucado Pip daquela maneira. Ele se sentia sujo, podre, como se a alma que ele nem tinha estivesse começando a se tornar opaca. Não devia ter tratado Pip daquela forma e se arrependia amargamente por ter deixado seu desespero o guiar. - Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito mesmo. 

Doía para Pip ver o arrependimento nos olhos de Damien. Ele podia ver como aquilo o estava afetando, como ele se sentia mal por tê-lo machucado, mesmo que sem intenção.

\- Hey, está tudo bem. - ele murmurou com a mão nos ombros de Damien.

\- Não, não está! - ele esbravejou. - Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que não te machucaria de novo.

Pip nunca tinha visto Damien chorar. Em todos aqueles anos, desde que eram pequenos e até desde que ele voltou, ele jamais imaginou que veria o anticristo daquela forma: curvado em um sofá, com as mãos sobre o rosto e o corpo tremendo com os soluços.

\- Oh, Damien… - Pip envolveu-o em seus braços e o apertou entre os mesmos, escondendo seu rosto em suas costas e suplicando em sua mente que ele parasse de chorar.

Damien virou para o lado e agarrou-se à cintura de Pip, enterrando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e se deixando descansar ali.

\- Por favor, me perdoa. - ele sussurrou, apertando as mãos ao redor do menor.

Com a forma que Damien falava e agia, era fácil esquecer que ele tinha apenas dezenove anos. Ele ainda era jovem, por mais que não agisse como tal. Ele tinha o direito de ter emoções e sofrer assim como qualquer um. E Pip estava pronto para abraçá-lo e confortá-lo quantas vezes precisasse.

\- É claro que eu te perdoo. - ele sussurrou de volta, acariciando seus cabelos negros.

Quando as coisas se acalmaram, os problemas não tinham acabado. É claro que não. Pois Pip ainda tinha muito que queria falar. 

Ele tomou as mãos de Damien nas suas e encarou fundo em seus olhos carmim.

\- O Damien que eu vi hoje… Ele parecia tão irritado… E não era apenas pelo que aconteceu. É quase como se tivesse algo a mais por trás. - ele engoliu em seco. - Damien, seja sincero comigo. O nosso relacionamento está te sobrecarregando?

\- … Um pouco, sim. - admitiu ele, apertando as mãos de Pip nas suas.

Ele não estava acostumado com relacionamentos, muito menos considerando as coisas pelas quais Pip passava todos os dias. Damien, como amigo e namorado, se sentia na obrigação de protegê-lo e mantê-lo seguro de tudo, o que incluía ficar sempre atento para quem pudesse estar com os olhos gordos em cima do britânico para fazê-lo mal.

Pip murmurou.

\- Entendo.

O silêncio não era algo muito confortável para se ter naquela conversa, pois ele abria espaço para paranoia e conclusões precipitadas, o que Damien não tardou em tirar.

\- … Você vai me dar um pé na bunda, não vai? Dizer que quer o que é melhor pra mim e que, se a forma como você lida com as coisas me incomoda então que será melhor para nós dois que você se afaste?

Pip riu baixinho com aquela teoria. Damien era tão inteligente.

\- Não vou mentir, você disse tudo que eu estava pensando. - admitiu ao abaixar a cabeça. Em um segundo, seu sorriso desapareceu por completo, e suas mãos agora brincavam com os próprios dedos. - Mas, agora _eu_ sendo o sincero, eu não acho que consigo. Na verdade, eu _consigo_ , eu só não _quero_. Eu esperei tanto tempo por companhia, esperei tanto tempo por alguém que _se importasse_ ; eu não quero voltar à como as coisas eram antes. Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo. E eu realmente gosto de você, Damien, gosto mesmo. Eu não quero ter que abrir mão de algo que faz nós dois felizes.

Damien assentiu em compreensão, encarando Pip entre as pálpebras baixas.

\- Então, o que fazemos? - ele perguntou.

\- Se quisermos continuar do jeito que estamos, e de um jeito que agrade a ambos, precisamos entrar em comunhão. - disse Pip. - Sabe, Damien, eu sempre tentei ser meu “eu” mais autêntico com você. Eu tento meu melhor pra ser o mais verídico possível e ocultar o mínimo de coisas possível, mesmo que eu falhe.

Damien já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Pip tinha escondido algum ferimento ou dispensado sua ajuda desde que havia retornado. Ele insistia que não precisava de ajuda e que não queria atrapalhar, o que, francamente, era ridículo aos olhos de Damien.

\- Eu sei que eu não sou perfeito, longe disso, mas eu tento. - o britânico continuou. - Eu tento porque você me faz _querer_ tentar. Mas eu sinto que você se segura perto de mim, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

Ele estava falando a verdade. Damien era naturalmente reservado, especialmente nos últimos anos, mas ele estava se contendo ainda mais nos últimos meses, como se não _pudesse_ falar.

Pip apertou as mãos do anticristo e soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

\- Me responda: tem algo maior por trás disso ou você simplesmente não confia em mim?

\- É claro que eu confio! - Damien exclamou.

\- Então por que você não fala comigo? - Pip rebateu. - É como se existissem dois de você: um sério e outro amoroso, e eu não consigo dizer onde está o meio termo e isso está me deixando louco! Por favor, só me diz o que tá acontecendo.

Damien ficou quieto, remoendo as palavras do britânico. No fim, o que ele estava fazendo para tentar ajudá-lo, só o fez sofrer mais ainda.

_É como seu pai dizia, Damien: você não pode se guardar totalmente. Precisa aprender a confiar nas pessoas, ou vai acabar se machucando e a outros no processo._

\- Eu só… Não queria colocar mais peso nos seus ombros. - admitiu. - Você já sofre tanto todos os dias… Eu não queria que acabasse tendo que lidar com o meu jeito ruim também. Eu consigo ficar _bem_ fora de mim quando fico bravo.

\- Eu percebi. - Pip murmurou.

\- Eu achei que você não precisava de toda essa pressão também; de estar comigo. Eu estive me contendo, sim, mas porque eu não queria que você passasse por mais estresse do que normalmente passa.

O britânico ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pequeno sorriso puxando o canto de seus lábios.

\- Damien, eu te conheço desde que nós tínhamos _oito anos_ , desde a época que você era todo endiabrado e colocava fogo em tudo que via pela frente. E, mesmo assim, eu ainda queria ser seu amigo; _ainda quero_. Independentemente de você ser o anticristo ou não, eu gosto de _você_. Talvez você dê trabalho? Sim, mas eu sei o quanto você vale a pena, assim como você me fez acreditar que eu valho. - ergueu uma mão para a bochecha de Damien e virou seu rosto em sua direção, para que olhasse fundo em seus olhos. - Eu entendo seus motivos, realmente entendo, mas, se vamos fazer isso funcionar, eu quero estar com você. _Você de verdade_. Eu quero poder te abraçar quando você estiver triste e ouvir seus gritos e xingos quando estiver revoltado. Só talvez não faça isso quando for comigo. 

Damien riu.

\- Não se preocupe com _isso_. Eu nunca gritaria com você por algo que você fez.

\- Fico feliz com isso. Mas, ainda assim, meu ponto ainda é válido. Eu quero ser pra você o parceiro que você é pra mim. Quero poder te ajudar da mesma forma que você me ajuda, mesmo que seja só como alguém para ouvir suas lamúrias, até porque eu não entendo nada de advocacia.

O anticristo sorriu. 

Por Deus, Pip era simplesmente perfeito.

\- Está certo. Acho que posso tentar.

O britânico retribuiu o sorriso com um beijo casto em seus lábios esticados.

\- Obrigado. - disse ele após o beijo, deixando seu sorriso esvair pouco depois. - Por favor, não faz aquilo de novo. Eu sei que você não gosta deles, mas eu não quero que você machuque ninguém por causa disso. Eu sei que eles não são as pessoas mais gentis e boas do mundo…

_É claro que não são, esse é você._

\- Mas, mesmo assim, eu não acho certo que combatamos com mais violência. Não é porque o Mr. Mackey falou isso; eu realmente não quero que você machuque nossos colegas de classe desse jeito. Por favor, o que aconteceu hoje… Não faça de novo. Se eu precisar de ajuda, deixe que eu te chamo. Me promete?

Apesar de hesitante, Damien suspirou e assentiu. Por mais que quisesse proteger Pip, não podia fazê-lo se isso o deixaria chateado com ele. Às vezes, sacrifícios precisam ser feitos, mesmo que para ele doa, mais do que o fogo mais ardente, ter que ver a forma como os outros tratam seu namorado. As coisas não mudariam por causa dele. Damien precisava parar de querer pagar de super-herói.

\- Prometo. - ele disse, mas Pip não pareceu convencido.

\- De dedinho. - esticou a mão direita com o mindinho levantado. - Não pode quebrar depois.

\- Promessas já são para não serem quebradas. - retrucou Damien, apenas depois analisando as próprias palavras.

Quantas vezes alguém devia ter lhe prometido algo apenas para cuspir em sua cara depois? As pessoas de South Park não eram confiáveis, uma simples promessa não faria nada. Para os humanos, uma promessa de dedinho era como um laço de sangue para humanos: perpétuo. Impossível de ser quebrado. Pip queria sua garantia completa de que o que aconteceu jamais se repetiria.

Damien ergueu o dedo mindinho e o enlaçou ao redor do de Pip.

\- … Prometo.

Isso foi o suficiente para colocar o sorriso de volta aos lábios do britânico, que, aliviado, abraçou o pescoço de Damien.

\- Obrigado, Damien.

O anticristo logo retribuiu, deixando-se apegar ao conforto dos braços de seu amado e o calor que seu corpo esbanjava. Podia ficar ali para sempre se não tivessem mais coisas a fazer.

\- Ah, eu peguei isso. - disse ao separar-se do abraço, entregando a boina à Pip. - Você deixou jogado no chão.

\- Obrigado. - disse com um sorriso. - Mas não sei se vou precisar agora; estou pensando em tomar um banho.

O britânico ergueu-se do sofá e caminhou pelo corredor, parando apenas ao chegar na porta do banheiro para se virar para trás.

\- Você vem?

Damien arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a oferta, mas imediatamente deixou suas coisas de lado e seguiu o britânico para o fim do corredor. Ele não podia negar qualquer pedido de Pip quando ele o olhava _daquela forma_.

O banho era uma das melhores partes do dia segundo Pip. Toda a sujeira e podridão que se esfregava nele durante o dia ia embora pelo ralo e seu corpo podia mais uma vez respirar. Ele se sentia mais leve, como se nascesse de novo. E, agora que podia ser acompanhado por Damien, era ainda melhor.

Após ensaboarem-se, o anticristo ajudou o britânico a passar a barra por suas costas, lugares onde ele normalmente não conseguia alcançar. Era uma sensação estranha para Pip, pois nunca teve ninguém para compartilhar um momento assim, mas havia de admitir que os dedos de Damien subindo e descendo por sua pele era bem relaxante. Ele sabia exatamente onde tocar, quando tocar, o que fazer, era como receber uma massagem divina.

Ele se pegou suspirando e inclinando-se direção dos toques lentos e carinhosos, seu corpo aquecendo-se mesmo debaixo da água fria. Ele estremecia quando Damien tocava seu ombro, a pele ainda um tanto sensível por causa da tatuagem, e parte de si pensava que Damien estava demorando demais para ensaboar suas costas.

Pip deu um passo para a frente, colocando-se debaixo do chuveiro e puxando Damien junto com ele. Virou-se e se permitiu ser prensado na parede, puxando os lábios do namorado para si e apertando suas bochechas entre suas palmas. O beijo foi retribuído de forma eufórica e faminta, ambos deixando-se levar pelo calor e sede de seus corpos, completamente alheios para todo o resto do mundo.

Foi quando Damien se afastou dos lábios de Pip e começou a beijar seu pescoço que seus pensamentos clarearam um pouco mais. Eles ainda estavam no chuveiro, em uma posição que não seria muito confortável e sem qualquer lubrificante, e, ao contrário do que poderiam pensar, as pesquisas diziam que água é péssimo para isso. Apesar do britânico não ser contra explorar novas posições e coisas do gênero no futuro, ele havia de admitir que havia se acostumado ao conforto do colchão de Damien e a ter onde se agarrar. Em outras palavras, ele ainda não estava pronto para transar no chuveiro.

\- Eu não acho que devíamos gastar água desse jeito, amor. - ele murmurou entre suspiros, enfim ganhando a atenção de Damien, que se afastou dele por um segundo para desligar o chuveiro.

A água fria não fez nada para diminuir o calor, de qualquer forma.

Um problema a menos, o anticristo voltou a puxar os lábios do britânico para si, o qual não tardou em agarrar-se a seus ombros e retribuir os beijos com intensidade e paixão, abrindo os lábios para que Damien os invadisse com a língua.

Os acontecimentos daquele dia foram rapidamente esquecidos, ocultos pela névoa que mais uma vez escurecia suas mentes, tornando-os alheios a todo o resto. Não queriam pensar nisso agora, já ficou tudo pra trás, e o que restava podia ser resolvido outra hora. Agora, a necessidade e o calor falavam mais alto, e tudo que queriam era afastar as preocupações por um segundo e se perderem um no outro.

Um leve estalo de dedos os deixou secos de um segundo ao outro, tornando deitarem-se na cama viável novamente. Os dois cambalearam para fora do banheiro e, em um segundo, já estavam deitados. 

Debruçando-se sobre Pip, Damien trilhou sua pele com os lábios, sentindo quase que na ponta da língua a forma como o britânico estremecia e prendia a respiração a cada nova área tocada.

Os dedos finos de Pip entrelaçavam-se em seus cabelos negros como se tentassem descobrir um labirinto. Puxavam e bagunçavam e Damien só queria tomá-lo ainda mais.

\- Oh, Pip… 

Seus beijos intercalavam entre o pescoço e a clavícula do britânico, chupando de leve quando retiravam-se e subiam a outro lugar. Subia ao lóbulo de sua orelha e lá estalava os lábios, estremecendo o corpo de Pip e tornando a contrair seus dedos em seus cabelos. Pip era incrivelmente sensível nessa área e no tronco, que eram os lugares que Damien mais abusava para atiçá-lo.

Enquanto sua boca provocava-lhe o pescoço, uma mão desocupada subia e descia por entre suas pernas, passando por dentro das coxas, por cima do escroto, até chegar à pontinha de sua glande. Tudo para arrancar mais e mais gemidos e suspiros da boca do britânico, o que estava dando muito certo.

Selando seus lábios, Damien abafou os gemidos de Pip em sua boca, aproveitando-se deles para invadir com a língua. Tinha sempre a certeza de tocar as áreas que sabia que deixariam Pip nas nuvens, esquecendo-se do próprio nome. Depois do longo e cansativo e estressante dia que tiveram, ele só queria que Pip se sentisse bem. E ele estava mais do que disposto a dá-lo o que quer que ele precisasse para que isso acontecesse.

Parou de masturbá-lo por um segundo e esticou a mão para pegar o tubo de lubrificante, rapidamente despejando um pouco do líquido na mão e começando a inserir os dedos em Pip, um a um. Massageava a região com movimentos lentos, aos poucos conseguindo adentrar mais e mais fundo dentro dele conforme o esfíncter relaxava.

Após encerrar as preliminares e colocar a camisinha, Damien agarrou-se a Pip por debaixo dos ombros e se afundou nele. Os arquejos, arranhões e movimentos de cintura eram puro combustível para acelerar os movimentos de vaivém e cobrir o corpo de Pip com beijos; clamaria cada cantinho dele para si e o faria estremecer com tal prazer que os acontecimentos daquele dia não passariam de uma sombra distante.

As pernas do britânico apertaram-de ao redor da cintura do anticristo, prendendo-o o mais fundo possível dentro de si. Deus, ele era tão bom nisso; Pip jamais se contentaria com uma vez só. Ele precisava de mais. Precisava tê-lo inteiro. Forçou a própria cintura em um ritmo mais acelerado, um sinal que Damien rapidamente captou. Segurando Pip por debaixo dos braços, colou seus troncos e suas pélvis, e usou de uma das mãos livres para masturbar o membro do britânico.

Era demais. Ele mal conseguia se segurar nos ombros de Damien direito. Seu controle estava rapidamente escorregando de seus dedos, pois mais e mais ele se aproximava de seu ápice. Quando o anticristo gozou, ele não sabia mais qual era o próprio nome.

Sem diminuir as estocadas, Damien continuou os movimentos rítmicos, tanto da cintura quanto da mão. Seus lábios beijavam-lhe desde os ombros até a parte de trás de sua orelha, sempre buscando aqueles pontos que levavam Pip à loucura.

\- Damien… - ele deixou seu nome escapar algumas vezes antes de atingir o orgasmo.

Ao som do próprio nome despejado da boca de Pip, o anticristo não conteve-se: gozou mais uma vez, além de ter certeza de acelerar mais as estocadas e beber seu nome dos lábios de Pip.

O britânico arqueou as costas e arranhou as costas de Damien ao gozar. Seu corpo cansado não tardou em deslizar dos braços do anticristo, caindo sem forças na cama, sendo seguido pelo maior logo depois.

Damien retirou-se de dentro de Pip, arrancando-lhe um último gemido, e, após descartar a camisinha, pôde finalmente relaxar ao seu lado. Estava igualmente esgotado. Com a mão limpa, acariciou a bochecha do britânico, atraindo seu olhar em sua direção, assim como seu belo sorriso.

\- Você ainda vai me matar desse jeito. - disse Damien ao correr o lábio inferior de Pip com o polegar.

Pip abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, mas tudo que saiu foram pequenos risos e sua respiração cansada. As palavras que dizia não faziam sentido algum. Damien o tinha deixado completamente fora de si.

Sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, o anticristo pressionou a palma da mão contra a bochecha de Pip e afagou seu rosto com o nariz.

\- Descanse, amor. Temos um _longo_ dia amanhã.

Inclinou-se para beijar os lábios de Pip uma última vez, sendo retribuído brevemente até o britânico adormecer, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Ele podia passar a noite toda beijando aqueles lábios e adorando aquele corpo se pudesse. Aos olhos de Damien, Pip era perfeito; desde o primeiro fio de cabelo à a pontinha dos pés, até o fundo de sua alma. Ele mal podia esperar para tê-lo em seus braços por toda a eternidade.


	12. Quem te encara de volta

Os dias passavam mais lentamente para Pip agora que Damien não o acompanhava mais para a escola. Passaram-se três dias desde o incidente e caminhar pelos corredores era ainda mais ameaçador do que antes. As pessoas encaravam o britânico como se ele fosse algum tipo de aberração ou problemático, como se ele não devesse estar ali. Ele estava muito mais acostumado aos olhos críticos e de desprezo do que estes de espanto e curiosidade, como se ele fosse algum tipo de animal de zoológico para ser observado. 

As pessoas já não pegavam no seu pé como de costume, como se estivessem lhe dando espaço - como se se importassem -, mas ele ainda ia para a escola sozinho, almoçava sozinho, ia para a detenção sozinho e voltava sozinho. Era ainda mais solitário do que antes. Tendo passado tanto tempo junto a Damien tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Ele se acostumou à sua companhia, aos seus comentários sarcásticos e seu jeito quieto. Estar perto dele, mesmo quando estavam em silêncio, era algo confortante. O mostrava que ele não estava sozinho.

Mas ele estava. Agora mais do que nunca. E as horas que passava sem nada para fazer na detenção não ajudavam. Ele apenas encarava o relógio com pesar, aguardando os minutos passarem para poder voltar para casa e passar tempo junto ao namorado.

Ele odiava as horas de detenção. Podia usar aquele tempo para fazer lição e refletir sobre a vida, mas isso ele já fazia nas horas que ficava sozinho. Não precisava de mais nem um segundo pensando sobre como ele era um pateta que não tinha mais o que fazer da vida além de estudar.

Ao contrário do que os professores achavam, ninguém realmente refletia sobre as próprias ações na detenção. Tudo que era reproduzido naquele lugar era desprezo e ódio para aqueles que acabaram os mandando naquele lugar. Pessoas raramente se culpam por aquilo que fizeram. O primeiro instinto é jogar a culpa em alguém, e, se não há ninguém, a raiva vai para quem os pegou no flagra e os colocou naquela situação incômoda. Pip provavelmente era o único a refletir sobre a própria vida na detenção, apesar de, nesse caso, Damien o garantir que ele não tinha culpa alguma do que aconteceu.

Em vista de tudo, o que mais irritava o britânico sem dúvidas era o tempo a mais que levava para chegar em casa. Menos tempo em casa significava menos tempo junto a Damien, e essa era a melhor - senão a única parte boa - de seu dia. Mesmo que já fizessem tudo juntos, pouco importava para Pip, pois nunca, nunca, se cansavam, de qualquer coisa que seja. Desde as conversas cotidianas à bagunça de lençóis em que acabavam enroscados, nada se tornava velho demais para que se decidissem por outro caminho. 

E era isso que o frustrava. Quando tudo com Damien é bom, como ele pode aguentar esperar quase um dia inteiro para chegar em casa e se perder em seu abraço? Era enlouquecedor!

Entretanto, mesmo com a demora e a sensação de tempo perdido, o casal sempre encontrava um jeito de compensar o tempo perdido quando o horário das aulas acabava e Pip voltava da detenção.

Com a janela fechada e a porta selando a privacidade que compartilhavam no quarto, Damien mordia o lábio inferior, tentando conter os gemidos que queriam sair de sua boca, e segurava o cabelo de Pip com relativa força, suas mãos acompanhando os movimentos para cima e para baixo que ele fazia com a boca em seu membro.

Para a primeira vez de Pip fazendo um boquete, ele estava indo incrivelmente bem. Damien mal conseguia conter os suspiros e espasmos que percorriam seu corpo, tremendo-o por completo. 

Ele precisava se policiar, ao mesmo tempo que surfava naquela onda de prazer, para não puxar o cabelo de Pip ou forçá-lo até onde ele não conseguia ir.

O anticristo, de repente, sentiu uma onda de eletricidade em particular percorrer sua espinha, e não teve tempo de avisar o britânico antes de chegar ao orgasmo.

Pip fechou os olhos com força, interrompendo seus movimentos e retirando-se daquela posição desconfortável. Ele tinha uma mão na frente da boca e uma expressão de desgosto do rosto, como se tivesse acabado de chupar um limão.

\- Pip, cospe! - Damien se apressou a dizer, preocupado com as caras que ele fazia. - Você não tem que… 

Mas ele já tinha engolido.

Seu corpo se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça. Não era exatamente um gosto agradável - talvez fosse essa uma das razões das pessoas usarem camisinha durante sexo oral, além de se prevenir contra doenças, é claro.

Damien franziu o cenho e conteve a vontade de dar um peteleco na testa do britânico. Ao invés disso, puxou-o para cima e o confortou com um carinho em suas costas com uma mão, enquanto a outra puxava suas calças para cima.

\- Você tá bem? 

O britânico assentiu com lábios franzidos e o corpo rígido, e o anticristo quase revirou os olhos. Ele sabia que devia ter avisado com antecedência.

\- Vou só lavar minha boca. Já volto.

Pip saiu correndo para o banheiro antes que Damien pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ele foi relativamente rápido, apenas escovou os dentes e fez bochecho, o suficiente para substituir o gosto de sêmen por menta.

Ele deixou o banheiro com um suspiro e se jogou na cama, sendo puxado para perto de Damien pelos braços e preso pelos mesmos.

\- Muito ruim? - o moreno perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

O loiro negou com a cabeça e voltou a se aconchegar no peito do namorado, deliciando-se com sua risada grossa.

Era tão confortável, aquele calor e segurança. Quando estava com Damien, Pip tinha certeza de que nada poderia o machucar. Ele estava na mais perfeita tranquilidade.

Isto é, até a hora o relógio bater seis da manhã.

\- Eu queria não ter que ir. - murmurou o britânico ao encostar a cabeça no peito do namorado. - Queria poder ficar aqui com você.

Damien não mentiria, é o que ele queria também. Entretanto, como ele já sabia há muito tempo, não era sempre que ele conseguiria o que queria. 

Era realmente uma pena, pois ele adoraria passar uma semana inteira sem ter que fazer nada, apenas ficar junto da pessoa que amava.

\- Ainda podemos ficar juntos depois. Eu vou estar bem aqui quando voltar, te esperando.

Pip sorriu e ergueu-se para clamar mais uma vez os lábios do namorado para si.

Era difícil para ele, encarar aquele lugar sozinho quando já se acostumou a ter alguém sentado ao seu lado. Suas condições naquele lugar também não ajudavam muito, pois ele não tinha uma única memória feliz naquela escola além de, talvez, alguns trabalhos feitos junto a pessoas decentes. Se pudesse permanecer dentro daquela bolha confortável em que dormia junto a Damien, não pediria mais nada.

\- É só mais um dia, meu amor. Vai acabar logo. - Damien tornou a consolá-lo ao separarem os lábios, acariciando seus cabelos.

Outra coisa pela qual Damien não mentiria: a sua raiva quando via Pip voltar machucado da escola. Sua cabeça fervia, assim como suas mãos, e ele tinha vontade de jogar todos que fizeram isso com ele na parede.

Aquele não era um bom momento para colocar em prática a conversa que tiveram há alguns dias atrás. Na verdade, o timing não podia ser pior. Mas era sempre assim com eles. Se tinha algo com o que South Park era horrível, era tempo, e isso não mudava quando a questão era as coisas que aconteciam com seus habitantes.

O anticristo tirou o sorriso dos lábios e encarou o britânico com seriedade.

\- Pip, eu sei que você pediu pra eu não fazer nada, mas minha oferta continua aberta. Eu posso acabar com tudo isso num piscar de olhos. Tudo que você precisa fazer é mandar. 

O britânico engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

Aquela era uma oferta proposta por Damien no primeiro dia em que Pip voltou da detenção. Não tinha apanhado muito naquele dia, mas não conseguia caminhar sem mancar. E foi quando ele o ofertou que, se algum dia eles passassem do limite e ele não aguentasse mais, sob seu comando, ele podia acabar com tudo aquilo para sempre. Mas Pip não tinha muita certeza se queria saber o que Damien faria com o sujeito que tornasse seu alvo.

O peso de manter uma relação íntima com o anticristo pareceu finalmente cair em seus ombros. Mesmo com o trabalho de ser o advogado de Deus, Damien ainda era aquele que, supostamente, deveria trazer o fim do mundo, para ultimamente ser morto por Jesus. Ele era o filho de Satanás e encarnação de todo o mal - muito embora a ironia fosse do tamanho de Júpiter. Havia uma força nele que sussurrava em seu ouvido, o dava ideias ruins e perigosas de coisas que poderia fazer, regras que poderia infringir, para estabelecer sua própria vontade. Isso existia em cada adolescente, a vontade de passar por cima das regras, mas o caso de Damien era um pouco mais grave que isso, pois suas ações poderiam eventualmente trazer o fim de tudo aquilo que conheciam.

E todo aquele peso agora estava nos ombros de Pip. Ele é quem decidirá em quem Damien podia ou não usar seus poderes.

Aquilo era uma grande responsabilidade. E ele finalmente entendia a razão de Damien se conter quando perto dele. Ele não sabia se conseguiria lidar com tanto poder em suas mãos, mas faria o possível. Não queria desapontá-lo.

\- Minha resposta ainda é não, Damien. - disse com firmeza. - Eu sei que eles não são pessoas boas e que vão acabar pagando por isso alguma hora, mas eu não me sinto confortável em ser quem vai fazê-los pagar. Dá a impressão de que eu sou algum chefe da máfia, sei lá.

Damien riu, apesar de a discussão não ser sobre algo trivial ou confortável. Pip era simplesmente uma graça.

\- Melhor irmos deitar. Você ainda tem detenção depois da aula amanhã e precisa estar disposto. - disse e beijou uma das têmporas do namorado.

Pip resmungou, mas fez como lhe foi pedido e se colocou ao lado de Damien, envolvendo-o em seus braços e aconchegando o rosto sobre sua cabeça.

(...)

No dia seguinte, Pip acordou já com vontade de voltar a dormir. Não queria ter que passar mais um dia inteiro longe de Damien daquela forma. Mesmo que faltasse pouco para que voltassem a ficar juntos outra vez, ele era impaciente. Não gostava de esperar, especialmente quando se tratava de Damien.

Mas, como ele já sabia, as coisas raramente se seguiam como ele queria. Além de que, parando para pensar, ele estava começando a agir como uma criança mimada. Precisaria se policiar quanto a isso.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, Damien o acompanhou até a porta, mão tomada na sua e dedos entrelaçados.

\- Me chame se precisar de _qualquer coisa_. Eu já te expliquei como invocações funcionam, né?

Pip assentiu.

Damien o havia explicado há três noites atrás. Para invocar um demônio sem usar de um ritual complicado, especialmente com demônios com os quais já se tinha um laço, era preciso apenas chamar por seu nome. Portanto, a qualquer momento do dia, se Pip chamasse pelo nome de Damien, ele o atenderia.

O lembrava de um cão de guarda de certa forma, mas ele não disse nada sobre o assunto.

Pip colocou-se na pontinha dos pés e se inclinou para beijar Damien nos lábios, contato que o moreno logo retribuiu.

\- Nos vemos em algumas horas. - ele murmurou para o britânico, que assentiu.

Despedindo-se de Damien com um braço apertado, Pip se colocou em seu caminho. De volta para seu pequeno mundo de ignorância e desprezo.

No segundo em que Pip passou pela porta da frente, os olhares se colocaram nele, os quais ele coletivamente ignorou e apenas seguiu para o armário.

Ele odiava quando olhavam para ele. Preferia muito mais passar despercebido do que ser o centro das atenções. Mas isso parecia estar se repetindo cada vez mais depois do confronto entre ele e Terrance.

Pip sabia que era pequeno e fraco. Ele não conseguiria fazer mal a uma única pessoa, a não ser que estivesse extremamente irritado. Imaginava que fosse essa a razão da surpresa de todos quando ele “venceu” a briga. Mas, mesmo assim, não podiam seus colegas cuidar das próprias vidas ao menos uma vez? Ele só queria seguir com as malditas horas naquela escola para poder finalmente voltar para casa junto a Damien.

Mas, quanto mais tempo passava, as coisas continuavam as mesmas, se não piores. As pessoas o encaravam no almoço, durante a classe, cochichavam enquanto o olhavam de soslaio, até mesmo a detenção estava sendo um inferno. Já havia se passado quase uma semana desde o incidente, pelo amor de Deus, parem de olhar para ele!

Ele já não estava aguentando mais. Queria pegar suas coisas e sair correndo o mais rápido possível para escapar daquelas malditas horas extras que ganhou naquela escola chata. Tudo para escapar daqueles olhares curiosos e invasivos, que mais pareciam tentar amedrontá-lo que admirá-lo.

Quando foi finalmente liberado da detenção, Pip praticamente jogou tudo na mochila e esperou os demais saírem da sala, assim sairia com mais calma. 

Enquanto seguia para casa, o britânico só podia pensar em todas as coisas que faria quando finalmente voltasse para o conforto de casa. Estava ansioso por voltar para um lugar onde não precisava se preocupar com o que fazia ou como se comportava, onde se sentia livre das pressões daquela cidade que sempre o tentava derrubar.

Ele abriu um sorriso ao rever o que tinha acabado de pensar. _Casa_. Depois do que aconteceu com seu antigo lar, ele nunca imaginou que sua verdadeira casa estaria bem debaixo de seu nariz. Parando para pensar, ele nunca sentiu qualquer conexão com os lugares em que passou a vida, desde a casa de sua irmã à casa de sua prima. Ele nunca teve um lugar que poderia chamar de seu com orgulho enlaçado em sua voz. Não até agora. 

Ele estava adorando passar aquele tempo a mais com Damien. Dormir sobre o mesmo teto, dividir a mesma cama, compartilhar as tarefas, parecia até que eram casados.

Não que Pip se opusesse à ideia. De modo algum.

Enquanto praticamente saltitava pelo caminho, o britânico falhou em perceber uma dupla esperando por ele, escondida atrás da cerca de uma casa verde escuro. Quando Bill e Fosse saíram de trás do esconderijo, um deles, Pip não sabia dizer qual, soltou um grito, tirando-o do chão e quase o fazendo cair de susto.

Seu coração imediatamente começou a acelerar e seus instintos começaram a bater à sua porta, gritando para que ele fugisse. E só ficaram ainda mais altos ao colocar os olhos nos sorrisos maliciosos que a dupla infame tinha no rosto.

\- Você não achou que tinha escapado da gente, né? - Fosse deu um passo à frente, olhando para o britânico como se ele não fosse nada mais que um verme. - Nem se preocupe em fingir. Ninguém aqui vai cair nos seus truques. 

Pip engoliu em seco, dando um passo para trás.

Aquele não era o papo de sempre. Havia algo errado. Ele nunca quis fugir tanto na vida.

\- Nada daquilo lá foi proposital, não é? Você só entrou em pânico por causa da faca. 

Eles estavam falando de quando Terrance o atacou.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça, sem dizer uma única palavra.

\- Na minha opinião, o Trent foi um idiota. - disse Bill. - Não é culpa sua que ele não sabe acender a porra de um fogo de artifício direito. E agora, por culpa dele, você virou o assunto mais falado da escola.

Talvez fosse verdade, mas ele não queria ser o centro das atenções. Pip apenas queria viver seu dia normalmente, sem sofrer com atormentações e precisar se preocupar a cada passo que dava para fora de casa. Por que ninguém conseguia entender?

Fosse alargou o próprio sorriso.

\- Alguém precisa te colocar de volta no seu lugar, francesinha. - estralou os dedos, e Pip estremeceu dos pés à cabeça.

\- Por favor, cavalheiros, não há necessidade de brigar… - ele tentou dizer, mas seu rosto foi recebido com um soco, impedindo-o de continuar a falar.

Fosse o empurrou no chão com força, passando por trás dele e agarrando-o por trás. Puxou seus braços e o prendeu de uma forma que sabia que ele não conseguiria se soltar. Não que ele conseguisse se fosse em outra posição.

À sua frente, Bill caminhou para perto de seu rosto, ainda mantendo a postura ereta, mas com um sorriso particularmente maldoso no rosto.

\- Você parece uma mulherzinha com esse cabelo. Que tal um corte?

De seu bolso, ele puxou uma tesoura fina de ponta, do tipo que cabeleireiros usam para o ofício profissional.

Mas Bill não era profissional.

Nunca em sua vida Pip imaginou que uma simples tesoura pudesse parecer tão ameaçadora.

Os olhos do loiro arregalaram e ele tentou desesperadamente se soltar, mais ainda quando Bill jogou sua boina no chão e agarrou um tufo enorme de cabelo.

Quanto mais ele tentava lutar, mais os garotos seguravam seus braços. Chutar não adiantava, pois eles o tinham completamente imobilizado. E, embora seus machucados já tivessem se recuperado consideravelmente, ter aquelas mãos grudentas e grossas segurando seu pulso tão forte era como ter fantasmas atravessando sua pele, reabrindo as feridas que ali deixaram sua marca. Ele conseguia sentir o sangue escorrendo pela pele, pingando no chão, o som ecoando em seus ouvidos, lentamente quebrando os pilares de sua sanidade.

Aquela sensação tão familiar retornou, tão familiar como se morasse em seu corpo e se alimentasse de sua alma. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e suor frio escorreu por sua testa. Contra sua própria vontade, parou de resistir, seus músculos relaxando sob a posse agressiva de seus agressores.

Ele se sentia morto. A cada tesourada e mecha de cabelo contada fora, era como se um pedaço de sua alma fosse embora com ele. Ele não conseguia se mexer, sequer sabia como estava respirando.

As risadas que escapavam dos mais velhos sequer chegava a atingir seus ouvidos. Se não fosse o tapa que recebera, teria apagado completamente. Mãos brutas agarraram sua blusa e o empurraram direto ao concreto. O impacto de sua cabeça arrancou um gemido de sua boca, o único som além da respiração errática. Um último chute foi desferido em sua barriga e os garotos o deixaram para trás, rindo pomposamente, como se fossem as pessoas mais sortudas do mundo.

Lentamente, o britânico se levantou, assim que teve certeza de que os rapazes estavam longe.

Havia gotas de sangue e quantidades alarmantes de fios de cabelo espalhados ao seu redor. Seu coração bateu rápido em seu peito ao levar a mão à cabeça. O que eles tinham feito com ele? Ele se perguntava em pensamento, mas não estava certo se queria saber a resposta.

Caminhando com mãos trêmulas sobre o peito, olhou seu reflexo em uma pequena poça de água que restou da chuva de alguns dias atrás. 

Seu cabelo estava completamente desfigurado. Pedaços desiguais e mechas inteiras faltando, era como se tivessem dado a tesoura à uma criança. Não havia nenhum vestígio de seu antigo corte, o estilo que tanto o definia, zoado por outros por ser brega e cafona, mas, ainda assim, era _seu_. Uma parte _dele_.

E ela foi arrancada dele. 

Seus olhos azuis refletiam naquela poça e não viam nada mais que um simples borrão, um fantasma de quem ele costumava ser.

Ele não conseguia se reconhecer.

Uma mão trêmula se ergueu para acariciar o desastre que fizeram em sua cabeça. Seu cabelo estava completamente destruído, nem uma única mecha intacta. 

Ele podia parecer com qualquer um, mas aquela pessoa de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e roupa cafona que o encarava de volta naquela poça, com fios dourados escorrendo de seus dedos e olhos cheios de lágrimas, não era ele.

Aquele não era Phillip Pirrup.

Uma coisa que se deve saber sobre apelidos é que eles só podem ser usados por tanto tempo até se tornarem sua nova identidade. E ele era chamado por apelidos há _muito tempo_.

A água da poça tremia com cada lágrima derramada, desfigurando mais e mais seu reflexo até este se perder em meio às ondas.

Ele não era mais Phillip. Era apenas Pip. O saco de pancada da escola. A pessoa a qual os jovens de South Park iam atrás caso precisassem desestressar ou apenas sentissem vontade de dar um soco em alguém. Alguém que existia apenas para ser abusado. 

Pip nunca seria aceito, independentemente do quanto tentasse. Pip jamais receberia compaixão de seus colegas de classe, nem mesmo dos jovens adultos da cidade. Pip receberia apenas chutes, socos e desgosto de seus colegas. Pip não teria amigos e nem amor da própria família. Pip era apenas um francês órfão de roupas cafonas que servia apenas para satisfazer os desejos sádicos das almas condenadas de South Park. Pip era odiado por todos. Pip não tinha escolha. Pip não tinha nada. Pip _era_ nada.

Pip.

Que nome horrível.

Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, cambaleou de volta para casa, seus olhos nunca erguendo-se do chão e as lágrimas deixando uma trilha de tristeza por todas as ruas que passava.

Damien estava a escrever em seu livro quando abriu a porta, seus olhos carmim deslizando em sua direção e se arregalando ao ver o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Ele não podia esconder o estado de seu cabelo, nem mesmo com sua boina, ou com a falta de luz, tampouco podia esconder o vermelho de seus olhos, resultado das lágrimas derramadas pelo caminho e seu espírito destruído.

Damien jogou o livro de lado e correu em sua direção ao perceber suas pernas desistindo de carregar seu peso, levando-o ao chão. Por pouco Pip não caiu de cara no chão, batendo no peito do anticristo ao invés do piso duro, mas, mesmo se tivesse, não faria diferença de qualquer forma.

A voz desesperada de Damien parecia tão distante, quase como um sussurro, daqueles que ele ouvia bem ao fundo em seus sonhos. Ah, como ele gostaria de poder sonhar novamente.

Seus olhos azuis, agora opacos com desesperança, tornaram a se encher de lágrimas ao sentir a mão do anticristo acariciando seus cabelos, tirando mais e mais fios soltos. Ele estava perdendo cada vez mais partes de si, e, a cada fio que caía no chão, mais ele sentia sua alma despedaçando dentro de si.

Ao puxar os fios desiguais, Damien percebeu a quantidade absurda de cabelo preso em seus dedos. Era como se não tivessem raízes, como se nada os prendesse à Pip.

Não havia dúvidas de que algo aconteceu no caminho de volta. Merda, ele devia tê-lo esperado. Ele sabia dos riscos de deixá-lo sozinho na detenção e, ainda assim, o fez, e agora ele estava em um estado muito pior do que quando o encontrou.

\- O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? - a pergunta saiu como ar em sua boca, sem esperar pela permissão de seu cérebro para dizê-las. Seus olhos não conseguiam deixar a pilha de fios que tinha em mãos, ao mesmo tempo que seus ouvidos captavam o choro baixo de Pip em sua blusa, sem poder fazer nada.

O britânico não respondeu. Ao invés disso, afundou ainda mais a cabeça em seu peito e continuou a chorar.

Damien não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. O estado de Pip era péssimo. Se não fosse pelas roupas e sua aura, teria ele o reconhecido quando entrou em casa? Ele estava pasmo, sem conseguir reagir, e com certeza aquilo não estava muito melhor para Pip.

Na condição emocional em que estava, Damien sabia que não conseguiriam conversar direito, isso se ele conseguisse _falar_. O anticristo suspirou e pegou Pip em seus braços, optando por levá-lo ao quarto e deixá-lo sozinho por um momento, a fim de desabafar suas mágoas.

Ele ficou trancado lá por mais de cinco horas, e tudo que Damien conseguia ouvir do lado de fora era seu choro baixo, abafado pelo travesseiro no qual ele, certamente, escondia o rosto.

Dizer que estava preocupado era pouco. Céus, o que podia ter acontecido com Pip enquanto ele estava no conforto de seu lar, trabalhando? Mil e uma possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça, uma pior que a outra. Seu coração batia forte e dolorosamente em seu peito, ansiando por entrar naquele quarto e inundar o menor com todo o amor que tinha por ele. Ouvi-lo chorar era como um milhão de facas em seu peito, e não poder fazer nada era pior ainda.

Mas ele foi paciente. Por uma hora, esperou do lado de fora da porta, aguardando que Pip se acalmasse e esgotasse as lágrimas que tinha para derramar na superfície macia do travesseiro. Não era a melhor das coisas a se fazer nesse momento, mas ele precisava do próprio espaço, precisava liberar aqueles sentimentos que o atormentavam há tanto tempo, pois não era sempre que Damien o via chorar. Não daquele jeito.

Quando o barulho vindo do quarto parou, Damien viu como sua deixa para entrar. Lentamente, destrancou a porta e a abriu, tomando cuidado para não assustar ou deixar o britânico ainda mais nervoso do que estava.

Deitado na cama estava o loiro, com o rosto oculto pelo travesseiro e uma mão sobre a cabeça, agarrando-se aos fios que escapavam pelo vão entre seus dedos. Seu choro não havia cessado, apenas ficado mais baixo, ao ponto de que o único som que escapava de sua boca era o de seus soluços.

\- Pip? 

Ele estremeceu ao som do nome.

Damien não perguntaria se ele estava bem, pois era óbvio que não estava, mas também não podia ficar ali parado deixando que seu amado continuasse a desabar em choro. Adentrou o cômodo e sentou ao lado do britânico, quase cometendo o erro de colocar a mão sobre sua cabeça. No último segundo, acariciou suas costas, um sinal de que ele estava ali, disposto a ouvir.

\- Eu não sei quanto mais eu consigo aguentar. - ouviu-o sussurrar ao virar seu rosto para fora do travesseiro. Seus olhos azuis encaravam sua mão, mais especificamente, os fios soltos que esta segurava. - Eles destroem tudo que eu tenho. Logo não vai restar nada de mim. - um soluço chacoalhou seu corpo e as lágrimas retornaram a seus olhos. Puxando a mão ao peito e pressionando os fios sobre o coração, Pip rangeu os dentes e apertou os olhos, as lágrimas mais uma vez escorrendo por suas bochechas. - Eu só quero ir pra casa.

Damien nunca o tinha visto daquela forma antes, com tanto desespero em seu coração, suas pequenas mãos erguendo-se o mais alto que podiam, na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, em que pudesse se segurar. O brilho em seus olhos estava fraco e seu espírito completamente destruído, como se toda a pureza e inocência que Damien tanto admirava nele tivesse sido arrancada de seu corpo a força, deixando apenas destruição e um coração ferido para trás.

Aquilo estava fora de seu controle. Damien sabia que, independentemente do que dissesse, nada faria Pip se sentir melhor.

Ele estava quebrado, desmantelado, com peças destruídas além de sua capacidade de concerto. Sua magia também não faria efeito. Mesmo se concertasse o que estava quebrado por fora, não conseguiria reparar o que estava quebrado _por_ _dentro_.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou à terra, ele estava com medo. Ele o estava perdendo. Ele o tinha bem ali e ele estava escorrendo pelo vão entre seus dedos. Se não fizesse algo para estancar o vazamento, Damien o perderia para sempre.

Mas o que fazer quando nem mesmo sua influência como anticristo seria eficiente?

Damien detinha pouco conhecimento sobre como lidar com pessoas, e aquela situação certamente não era diferente. Aquilo não era trabalho para uma entidade religiosa, era trabalho para uma mãe.

Os movimentos das mãos de Damien nas costas de Pip cessaram de repente, atraindo finalmente a atenção dos olhos de Pip. Isso era bom sinal; significava que, mesmo quebrado, ainda havia partes de si que permaneciam intactas, do contrário não teria se importado de olhar para ele.

O anticristo permaneceu sério, seus olhos carmim fazendo estremecer o corpo do britânico. Mesmo com a tristeza contaminando seu espírito, era incrível como uma pequena parte de si ainda se deixava encantar por aqueles olhos. Céus, ele estava realmente quebrado, não estava?

\- Tem algo que eu quero te mostrar. - disse Damien, tomando a mão de Pip na sua e, não só tirando os cabelos arrancados de sua mão, mas puxando-o para fora do quarto.

Ainda relutante, Pip o seguiu até a sala, onde o anticristo pegou seu livro de cima da poltrona e abriu em uma página marcada em vermelho. Todas as palavras estavam escritas em latim, tornando-a inútil para que ele conseguisse ler; Damien, no entanto, passava os olhos pelas linhas rápido como se fosse vento. Após terminar, ergueu-os na direção de Pip. 

Ele não sabia se era impressão sua, mas ele pareciam bem mais fortes do que há alguns segundos atrás.

\- Infelizmente, não posso te mostrar imagens, pois minha memória da conversa já não está tão fresca, mas lhe garanto que os áudios estão intactos.

Damien fechou os olhos, sua boca movendo-se e recitando alguns versos que Pip não conseguia ouvir.

Enquanto aguardava, o britânico enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas. Se estivesse sendo sincero consigo mesmo, queria voltar ao quarto e rezar para desaparecer em meio às cobertas. Até mesmo agora, ele não conseguia se sentir no controle de si. Sabendo que estava completamente em pedaços, desfigurado, longe de ser aquele que costumava ser. Ele se sentia preso no corpo de outra pessoa.

Ao menos esperava que essa pessoa fizesse jus ao seu amor por Damien.

Falando no diabo, a voz do anticristo voltou a se fazer ouvida, dessa vez, soando um pouco mais distante, como uma gravação.

\- _Você pode mesmo fazer isso?_ \- ele perguntou com uma voz feminina. Agora Pip tinha certeza de que era uma gravação. 

Mesmo quando estava em seu pior estado, Damien não deixava de surpreendê-lo.

\- _É claro que posso._ \- respondeu a si mesmo, em sua própria voz. - _Tem um tipo de poder que me permite repassar mensagens e eventos para qualquer pessoa que eu desejar. Só preciso me lembrar da conversa e das imagens. Mesmo que eu acabe esquecendo de como foi, ainda funciona se eu lembrar de qualquer parte da conversa que seja._ \- houve uma pausa, como se estivesse recobrando o fôlego. _\- Se eu estiver mostrando isso à ele em algum momento no futuro, ele está ouvindo tudo que estamos falando._

 _Ele_? Será que estavam falando de Pip? Bom, se considerar que era algo que Damien queria mostrá-lo, provavelmente sim. Agora, quem gostaria de falar com ele, ele não sabia.

 _\- Então, tem algo que você gostaria de dizer pra ele? -_ mais uma pausa, e então… _\- Pode falar, Senhora Pirrup._

Damien abriu os olhos, suas pupilas carmim completamente apagadas, deixando seu olho semelhante à um espelho, mas sem imagens. Mesmo sem olhos, ele olhava diretamente para Pip, como se atravessasse diretamente sua alma.

O coração do loiro parou.

 _\- Phillip, eu não sei se pode me ouvir, se isso realmente funciona ou se Damien está apenas tentando me fazer sentir melhor._ \- suspirou com a respiração trêmula. - _Mas, se isso for real, se você estiver realmente me ouvindo, eu só quero que saiba o quão orgulhosa eu estou de você._

Os lábios de Damien se curvaram em um sorriso, e os olhos de Pip, arregalados, começaram a lacrimejar novamente.

 _\- Mesmo com tudo pelo que você tem passado, mesmo com as pessoas sendo ruins com você e te fazendo passar por maus bocados, você não desiste. Você continua seguindo em frente e vivendo sua vida da melhor forma que consegue, e isso com certeza precisa de muito mais coragem e bondade que muitas pessoas podem cultivar durante toda a vida. E eu estou muito orgulhosa por você ter conseguido chegar tão longe. E tudo isso_ sozinho _! Isso é formidável, meu amor!_ \- o entusiasmo em sua voz, no entanto, começou a diminuir durante aquela pausa, assim como o sorriso que antes estampava os lábios do anticristo. _\- Mas perseverança não dura para sempre. Eu sei disso. Um dia, certamente, você irá se cansar. Se cansar de passar por todo esse sofrimento todos os dias, se cansar de sentir todos os olhares de ódio de pessoas que nem te conhecem sobre você, mesmo que não tenha feito nada. Ou algo vai acontecer; algo que vai fazer você se sentir como um nada, como se não importasse se você não tivesse um propósito._

Seus olhos azuis inconscientemente desceram em direção à sua mão, que, embora não segurasse mais os fios, ainda conseguia sentir a textura como um fantasma entre seus dedos. Fechou-os em punhos, apenas voltando a erguer o olhar ao ouvir a voz voltar a deixar os lábios de Damien.

_\- Quando esse momento chegar, e você pensar que não tem mais razões para seguir em frente, eu só quero que saiba, Phillip, que, independentemente do que você escolha fazer, eu sempre vou te amar. E eu sempre terei orgulho de você, Phillip, não importa o que você faça._

Ah, Deus, ele não ia aguentar. Seu coração parecia estar inchando e as lágrimas já tornaram a manchar suas bochechas, mas o pequeno sorriso que adornava seus lábios era algo novo. 

Ele sentia como se fosse explodir.

 _\- Embora eu tenha de admitir que o pensamento me perturba, e eu prefira que você permaneça do outro lado, se, porventura, você vier a acabar no inferno, saiba que eu te receberei em minha casa de braços abertos._ \- dos olhos espelhados de Damien brotaram lágrimas, as quais escorreram até o canto de seu sorriso. _\- Eu te amo, Phillip. Nunca se esqueça disso. Posso estar fisicamente longe de você, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sempre estarei bem ao seu lado, mesmo que você não consiga ver._

Soluços tomaram seus pulmões, empurrando seu diafragma e pressionando-o a derramar o restante das lágrimas que tinha em seu estoque.

 _Eu também te amo, mãe._ \- ele queria gritar. Queria atravessar o espelho dos olhos de Damien e se atirar nos braços dela, envolto em sua delicadeza e aproveitando seu amor, mas as lágrimas e o sorriso largo, assim como a tremedeira em seus ombros, não o permitiam de fazê-lo.

Antes da comunicação se encerrar, o anticristo endireitou as costas.

_\- Oh, Damien, querido, se não for muito incomodo, poderia dar isso ao meu pequeno Pip, por favor?_

Antes que o britânico pudesse reagir, Damien levantou da poltrona, o livro caindo no chão, e se aproximou de si. Então, tomando as bochechas na palma de suas mãos geladas, inclinou sua cabeça para a frente e tocou os lábios em sua testa, bem em cima de um chumaço de cabelos cortados.

Era por isso que ele estava lutando. Essa era a razão de sua existência. Sua mãe lutou tanto para lhe dar a melhor das educações e garantir que ele tivesse um bom futuro. Ela o amava. Estava orgulhosa dele. Ele não podia deixar tudo aquilo ser em vão. Não podia jogar sua confiança fora.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Pip se lançou nos braços de Damien, apertando-o entre eles com força suficiente para sufocar.

\- Obrigado, Damien. Eu precisava ouvir isso. - ele disse entre soluços, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo livremente por seus olhos.

\- Você entende agora? - Damien perguntou, ao que Pip assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

Se separaram do abraço e o britânico limpou a mão cheia de fios loiros em seu shorts.

\- Você… Poderia me ajudar a consertar meu cabelo? - perguntou à Damien, um tanto nervoso, pois não queria acabar aparentando que queria se aproveitar dos poderes dele.

Damien, no entanto, apenas sorriu.

\- Acho que posso fazer melhor que isso.

Tomando Pip pela mão, levou-o ao banheiro, onde o colocou de frente para o espelho de olhos fechados. Tirou da gaveta uma tesoura e, sob sua permissão, começou a ajeitar as pontas desiguais.

Não demorou muito, uma questão de quinze minutos, mas Pip já criou muita expectativa nesses poucos minutos passados.

\- É só um corte temporário e eu não sou um bom cabeleireiro, mas, se eu puder ser sincero, acho que você ficou lindo com esse corte. - disse o anticristo, sorrindo para si mesmo. - Então… O que achou?

O loiro abriu os olhos e arregalou os olhos ao se olhar no espelho.

Seu cabelo, que antes era longo, um pouco acima da altura dos ombros, agora parecia que tinha recebido uma escova. As pontas pequenas curvavam-se para os lados, como se fossem rebeldes. Não estava raspado e tinha estilo. Era como se fosse seu corte original, mas mais curto e curvado para fora.

O britânico virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e abriu um sorriso.

\- Está incrível! - ele exclamou.

Damien piscou.

\- Você acha mesmo?

\- Absolutamente! Para ser sincero, eu vou sentir falta do meu cabelo, mas é só cabelo! Vai crescer de novo. - o britânico, com seu típico sorriso otimista no rosto, se virou para Damien. - Não é?

O anticristo sorriu. Seu Pip estava de volta.

\- É claro que vai.

O britânico sorriu mais largo ainda e voltou a se admirar no espelho.

\- Acha que ela gostaria também? Eu sempre quis ter um corte igual ao dela, desde pequeno, por isso sempre mantive aquele estilo. Não é exatamente a mesma coisa, mas também é bonito, não acha?

Damien abraçou Pip por trás e beijou sua bochecha com carinho.

\- Ela adoraria.

Apesar do amor em sua voz, havia insegurança em seus olhos. Ele sabia como o corte de Pip era importante para ele, e temia muito que não tivesse feito um bom trabalho.

Para sua sorte, Pip logo percebeu a chateação em seus olhos e se virou para afagar seu rosto com a ponta do nariz.

\- Isso está muito bom, Damien. Eu realmente gostei, de verdade. Não vou mentir que também adoro meu cabelo com o corte original, mas você fez um ótimo trabalho cuidando dele. Ficou muito lindo! 

Sem saber o que dizer, Damien apenas assentiu e pensou numa forma de mudar de assunto.

Até que se lembrou de um detalhe importante.

\- Tem algo que você gostaria de falar pra _ela_? - perguntou em voz baixa, acariciando levemente os ombros do britânico.

Pip ficou em silêncio por um momento, encarando o chão como se tivesse encontrado algo muito interessante por lá.

Sua cabeça estava completamente vazia. Por tantos anos ele pensou em como seria conhecer seus pais, por mais distante que o sonho parecesse, e agora ele tinha essa oportunidade, ele podia falar com sua mãe! Não seria cara a cara, mas ainda seria uma comunicação. As palavras pareciam fugir de sua cabeça, completamente inexistentes. Sua mãe parecia uma pessoa tão doce, exatamente como ele sonhou, exatamente sentia nas sensações vagas de estar sendo segurado em braços protetores e ninado em uma cadeira de balanço. Ele precisava responder algo bom, não queria que ela pensasse mal dele, ou que não atingisse suas expectativas. Pip precisava se mostrar um bom filho e orgulhar a mulher maravilhosa que o criou.

Ele brincou um pouco com os dedos da mão, trilhando os lábios com os dentes.

\- Só… Diga à ela que eu a amo. Mesmo que eu não lembre do rosto dela, eu tenho certeza disso.

Damien abriu um sorriso e assentiu, puxando Pip para si e o colocando em seu colo estilo noiva. Atacou sem piedade seu pescoço, provocando risadas a escapar de sua garganta.

\- Damien! - exclamou seu nome entre os risos, agarrando-se ao seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que balançava as pernas, tentando se libertar.

O anticristo chutou a porta do banheiro e saiu carregando Pip nos braços. Ambos riam, como duas crianças idiotas, e trocavam beijos e carícias sem pudor. Não precisavam se conter agora que estavam em casa.

Entretanto, eles não estavam sozinhos.

Do lado de fora, silenciosa como a noite, uma figura observava pela janela, oculta em um manto de escuridão.

Ver aquela cena quebrava seu coração. Saber da verdade quebrava seu coração. Eles eram tão lindo juntos, e a forma como Pip conseguia fazer Damien sorrir e trazer à tona tudo que há de bom nele era incrível. Aquele garoto realmente tinha muito poder em suas mãos.

É uma pena que não duraria por muito mais tempo.


	13. Por cima do seu cadáver

Se as coisas já estavam estranhas depois da briga com Terrance, os olhares e a sensação de perseguição ficaram dez vezes pior no dia em que Pip voltou à escola com o cabelo cortado. Todos sabiam como ele era orgulhoso de sua aparência inglesa antiga, e não fazia sentido algum para ele ter mudado o estilo de penteado do nada. Não estava feio, ninguém comentava isso - com exceção de alguns bullies aqui e ali -, então isso não chegava a afetar o britânico tanto assim. Entretanto, ainda era estranho ter todas aquelas pessoas com os olhos nele, como se ele fosse alguma atração de zoológico.

Ele não estava acostumado com isso, nem de longe, principalmente quando estava apenas andando pelo corredor. Parecia até que ele tinha cometido um pecado capital. Mas ele apenas recebeu um trato no cabelo.

Pelo menos não se tratava mais de nada relacionado à briga com Terrance, fato pelo que Pip estava mais do que grato, pois já não aguentava mais. Ele não queria ser visto como um valentão ou alguém forte. Isso só atrairia atenção de pessoas que quisessem o colocar para baixo de novo, além de trazer que, sempre que ele tinha algum holofote nele, era um chamariz maior ainda para as pessoas se sentirem no direito de o surrarem em troca de reconhecimento ou algo que ele pudesse ter - o que já não era nada demais.

Tudo que ele queria era aguentar os últimos dias que lhe restavam até Damien ser permitido de voltar à escola de novo. Depois disso, só precisaria aguentar mais alguns meses e as aulas acabariam. Ele estaria livre para explorar o mundo e fugir para onde quisesse. Só precisaria de um emprego e um lugar para ficar, mas, se estivesse com Damien, seria mais fácil planejarem tudo juntos.

O que erguia sua preocupação com o trabalho dele.

Damien sempre dizia como estava na Terra apenas por não conseguir trabalhar direito no inferno. Como seria quando eles terminassem o ensino médio e ele não tivesse mais uma desculpa para permanecer na cidade? Ele voltaria para o inferno? Se mudaria para a Terra?

Pip podia dizer que tinha a mesma preocupação sobre si mesmo. Ele já pensou várias vezes em se mudar para outro estado ou voltar para a Inglaterra, mas não tinha dinheiro para isso. Talvez pudesse se mudar para Denver e dever um pouco o aluguel até conseguir um emprego que o desse o suficiente para pagar tudo. Teria que passar algum tempo comendo menos, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso, então não seria um problema. Não tinha dinheiro para uma faculdade, então teria que esperar um pouco mais para seguir algo com curso superior.

Mas onde Damien encaixava em tudo isso?

Eles tinham planos tão diferentes e que envolviam mundos diferentes. Não é possível cuidar de tudo ao mesmo tempo, e Pip não queria acabar dependendo financeiramente de Damien, mesmo que ele acabasse se oferecendo alguma hora. Ele não sentia que isso era certo. 

Será que eles terminariam após o fim do ensino médio?

Pip esperava muito que não. Mesmo que não pudesse ver Damien tanto quanto queria, seria ainda pior que nunca mais o visse. Ele o amava demais para simplesmente deixá-lo como uma parte de seu passado. Como uma parte de South Park.

O sinal do fim do intervalo tirou Pip de sua rede de pensamentos, jogando-o de volta à realidade.

Ele precisava voltar para a sala de aula. Podia conversar sobre planos futuros com Damien mais tarde, quando voltasse da detenção.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, esperando escapar daqueles olhos insuportáveis, o britânico foi parado no meio do caminho pelo conselheiro.

\- Ei, Pip, será que eu posso conversar com você um pouquinho no meu escritório antes das suas aulas? - perguntou o homem cabeçudo de forma calma e compreensiva.

\- Hum… Eu precisava ir pra aula agora. Se eu me atrasar, vão descontar todos os pontos dos meus trabalhos e eu vou ficar com uma marca ruim do meu boletim.

Mackey reprimiu um grunhido com todas as suas forças.

_Para de ser um nerdzinho fodido obcecado por trabalho uma vez na sua vidinha, francesinho._

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Pip. - ele respondeu. - Eu vou mandar um recado para o professor da aula de agora e ele não vai poder descontar da sua nota, mkay? Agora por que não entra e temos uma conversinha?

O britânico engoliu em seco, sem muitas desculpas restantes que pudesse usar.

\- … Está bem.

Ele entrou na sala sem uma boa sensação. Aquilo daria errado, com certeza. Ele provavelmente falaria algo sobre a detenção ou o ajudaria de alguma coisa que ele nem sabia que tinha feito, como já era de se esperar. No fim de tudo, Pip estava fodido de qualquer jeito.

Todos os seu sentidos gritavam para que ele saísse correndo e não olhasse para trás, tudo para escapar da situação desconfortável em que Mackey certamente o colocaria, mas seria rude desrespeitar as ordens do conselheiro.

\- Obrigado, Pip. Pode sentar, mkay? - o britânico assim o fez, e ele se sentou em uma cadeira logo ao seu lado. - Eu não pude deixar de perceber que você cortou seu cabelo.

Isso era o que todos pareciam estar reparando nele ultimamente.

Era estranho como nunca reparavam nele por nada e de repente ele se tornou o centro das atenções da escola. Sempre tinha uma pessoa ou outra falando dele em algum canto e ele não aguentava mais. Ele preferia muito mais ficar isolado de todos do que receber aquele tipo de atenção. Especialmente se o levaria para o escritório do conselheiro, o lugar mais desconfortável da escola toda. Até os armários eram melhores de se estar do que ali.

\- Tem algum problema nisso? - ele perguntou em voz baixa, apreensivo, e inconscientemente levou os dedos aos fios loiros rebeldes.

\- É claro que não, de forma alguma! - o conselheiro apressou-se a dizer. - Ficou muito estiloso, por sinal.

O britânico abriu um sorriso tímido, suas bochechas corando em um tom rosado.

\- Eu agradeço o elogio, Mr Mackey. Significa muito pra mim.

\- Não foi nada. Enfim, o que eu queria falar com você é sobre a razão _por trás_ do corte.

O interesse de Pip de repente foi atiçado.

Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele na rua naquela tarde? Alguém tinha visto alguma coisa? Será que, pela primeira vez na vida, os bullies de Pip seriam punidos da forma correta e ele receberia o apoio que precisava?

É claro que não. Que ideia tola. Se fosse assim, ele não teria o nome de Pip.

As palavras que saíram da boca de Mackey provaram justamente o que ele já pensava:

\- Foi o Damien que fez isso?

O britânico arregalou os olhos, horrorizado e ofendido. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

\- Perdão?

Mackey pigarreou e desviou o olhar por um segundo.

\- Olha, me deixe explicar. Eu sei que vocês dois têm saído e namorado há algum tempo, que ele se importa com você e você com ele, assim como namorados devem fazer, mas você não acha que talvez ele seja uma má influência para você ou esteja te usando de alguma forma?

Pip franziu o cenho, sentindo aquele familiar sentimento de revolta crescendo e queimando em seu peito.

\- Damien nunca faria isso! Ele me ama e eu o amo de uma maneira _saudável_! 

\- Sim, eu imagino que você possa pensar nisso, mas temos que levar em consideração o fato de ele ser o anticristo. Ele é o mestre da manipulação e, inevitavelmente, quem vai destruir nosso mundo no fim de tudo. Não acha que ele pode estar resolvendo começar com você?

O britânico estreitou os olhos.

\- …Está insinuando que ele está me usando pra começar o apocalipse?

\- Eu não estou dizendo com certeza, é claro. Apenas estou dizendo que a marcação tem que começar em algum lugar. Você também fez uma tatuagem recentemente, não?

A raiva de repente foi substituída por um arrepio assustador.

Como ele sabia disso? Ele não tinha contado para ninguém da tatuagem e ela não era em um lugar visível. Não tinha como ele ter percebido por um acaso, a não ser que o tenha visto _fazendo_ a tatuagem.

\- ...Você andou me stalkeando? - o britânico perguntou desconfiado.

\- N-não, Pip! - Mackey foi rápido em dizer. - Eu só estava dando uma volta por Denver no dia e acabei vendo vocês dois saindo da loja de tatuagens. Imaginei que você devia ter feito alguma coisa por lá. Me diga, aquilo foi ideia dele?

\- Não! Foi minha! E eu não fiz nenhuma tatuagem obscena! São apenas pássaros! E não estão nem na minha mão ou na minha testa, estão no meu ombro!

Mackey soltou um suspiro.

\- Pip, eu preciso que você se acalme, mkay? Respire e relaxe os músculos. Isso não é bom pra sua saúde.

Foi quando Pip percebeu suas mãos tremendo. Ele estava certo. Ele estava se exaltando. Precisava se acalmar mais uma vez e manter a compostura, ou perderia a razão.

Ah, se apenas ele tivesse esperado.

\- Olha, eu só estou preocupado que algo possa estar acontecendo com você. Se o Damien estiver te forçando a fazer qualquer coisa que você não queira e você estiver consentindo só pra deixar ele feliz, eu preciso saber pra poder te ajudar. Isso é um tipo de abuso, você sabe.

Pip puxou o ar pelo nariz com tanta força ao final da frase que ele quase sufocou.

Ele não estava em condições de se controlar agora nem se quisesse.

\- Oh, estamos falando de abuso agora? Se for isso, Mr Mackey, eu sugiro que você pare de prestar atenção à minha vida amorosa e comece a prestar mais atenção nos alunos que você tanto adora.

Sem esperar uma reação do conselheiro, mas percebendo os olhos arregalados com seu tom de voz, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mostrando a marca vermelha que havia ficado de sua última briga.

\- Quando foi isso? - o adulto o perguntou, a voz trêmula.

\- Isso foi da minha briga com o Terrance, quando ele tentou me enforcar com as próprias mãos. Uma briga pela qual você me deu duas semanas de detenção.

\- Com quanta frequência isso acontece?

Deus, ele precisaria desenhar, não é?

\- Todo dia! Isso acontece todo dia e você não dá a mínima! Ninguém nessa escola se importa! - o britânico gritou, sem paciência alguma. - Você viu as merdas que fazem com o Butters? Ou com o Tweek e o Craig? Até com o Clyde! Com o Cartman também não podia ser mais óbvio, e você escolhe se concentrar no que acontece na minha vida pessoal, nas coisas que deviam ser privadas, _entre mim e Damien apenas!_

Naquele momento, Pip esqueceu absolutamente tudo sobre ser um cavalheiro. Ele estava engolindo aquela raiva há tempo demais, e não se deixaria ser pintado de culpado novamente. Não dessa forma.

\- Sim, Pip, eu sei, mkay, mas, como conselheiro, eu preciso me certificar de que está tudo bem com meus alunos. Se tiver algo acontecendo com você, eu quero ajudar.

\- Com todo o respeito, Mr Mackey, mas você me ajuda muito mais ficando calado do que se metendo na minha vida. - rebateu sem pensar. - Eu sei me cuidar, sei controlar minhas próprias atitudes, e o fato de eu fazer uma tatuagem, gostar de sexo e namorar o anticristo não tem nada a ver com um relacionamento abusivo em potencial. Se você realmente se preocupasse comigo, teria me abordado sobre minha vida familiar e escolar há _anos_ atrás, muito antes do Damien aparecer de novo. Agora, se me der licença, eu já perdi a quinta aula. Não quero perder mais nenhuma.

O britânico levantou-se da cadeira, ajeitou os shorts e destrancou a porta.

\- Te vejo na detenção, Pip, mkay? - disse Mackey, encarando-o de soslaio.

O britânico nada disse. Estreitou os olhos e saiu com o que restava de sua dignidade.

Onde já se viu, invadir a privacidade dos outros daquela forma. Pip nunca se sentiu tão insultado em toda sua vida - e ele já foi insultado mais vezes do que era capaz de contar. Forçá-lo a fazer coisas que ele não queria fazer? Não é porque ele tinha uma vida sexual ativa que Damien o estava forçando a isso. O primeiro avanço foi _dele_ , pelo amor de Deus!

O britânico caminhou a passos pesados até o banheiro, trancando-se na primeira cabine aberta que encontrou. Depois de todo aquele estresse, ele precisava passar um tempo com a cabeça mais tranquila.

Ele não voltaria para a sexta aula a tempo.

Soltando um suspiro, Pip segurou sua gravata borboleta com a ponta dos dedos, mordendo a própria língua em apreensão.

\- Damien, será que eu poderia falar com você um minuto? - murmurou baixinho, cabisbaixo.

\- É só abrir a porta do banheiro.

Pip girou a tranca e, ao sair da cabine, encontrou o anticristo logo ao seu lado, de braços cruzados, apoiado na porta ao lado.

Um pequeno sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Pip. 

Ele realmente veio quando ele chamou.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Damien perguntou. - Essa é sua primeira vez me chamando.

\- O Mr Mackey me chamou na sala dele, ficou fazendo umas perguntas estranhas e invasivas sobre nosso relacionamento. Ele disse que você estava me usando pra começar o apocalipse e me forçando a fazer coisas que eu não queria.

O anticristo franziu o cenho, embasbacado.

A cada dia que se passava, os mortais pareciam surpreendê-lo das piores maneiras possíveis.

\- Eu nunca faria isso! Sempre fui bem claro que você pode me dizer que quer parar quando quiser!

Pip tomou as mãos dele nas suas, entrelaçando seus dedos.

\- Eu sei, amor, mas, aparentemente, não é com isso que ele está preocupado.

Damien suspirou. Ele já estava de saco cheio daquela cidade. Absolutamente ninguém salvava além de Pip. Todo o resto era ou medíocre ou a escória da terra.

Ele realmente fez a escolha certa ao sentar com Pip no refeitório naquele dia.

Suas mãos apertaram as dele e os olhos carmim encontraram azul profundo.

\- Ignore-o. É um idiota.

O britânico assentiu.

\- É exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer. - disse ele ao soltar das mãos de seu amado, dando um passo para trás.

\- Então… Por que me chamou, se já sabia como lidar com a situação?

Incapaz de se conter, Pip sorriu e abriu os braços, abrindo e fechando as mãos como uma criança pedindo colo.

Damien soltou um riso e, puxando o britânico pelos braços, envolveu-o entre os seus, esmagando-o em um abraço apertado e quente.

Eles se viram há apenas algumas horas atrás, mas era quase como se tivesse passado um ano todo. Passar tanto tempo sozinhos era incômodo em um nível que a vontade de correr um para o outro era quase insuportável. 

A sorte deles é que seriam apenas mais um dia.

\- É bem solitário por aqui sem você pra conversar. - Pip murmurou com a bochecha sobre o ombro de Damien. - Eu sinto falta de ter você por perto.

Ele não mentiria, sentia o mesmo. Cada segundo que passava longe de Phillip era tão excruciantemente longo que até mesmo a morte seria mais suportável. Os ponteiros do relógio quase moviam para trás, tamanha era a demora para se verem novamente.

O anticristo, contudo, sorriu e acariciou as costas do namorado. Resmungar de nada adiantaria agora. Eles precisavam de segurança.

\- Só por mais algumas horas. Logo logo eu vou poder voltar. - afastou-se com um passo para trás e encaixou a mão na bochecha do britânico, acariciando-a com o polegar. - Você vai ver, meu amor. Tudo vai acabar em um instante.

O britânico fechou os olhos e se inclinou sobre a palma de Damien, sentindo as pontas frias acariciarem sua pele e eriçar seus pelos.

Ele não suportaria mais tanto tempo sem aqueles toques. Ele precisava de mais. Desesperadamente.

Contudo, quando Pip estava prestes a avançar nos lábios de Damien, a porta de uma das cabines começou a se abrir.

Damien não podia ser visto nas dependências da escola, senão poderia ter sua suspensão aumentada ou até ser expulso.

Em um movimento impulsivo e desesperado, Pip puxou Damien para si e ambos cambalearam para dentro de uma das cabines, seus lábios já selados. Seus pés fecharam a porta com um chute estrondoso e o anticristo a trancou com um movimento de seus dedos, permitindo-o concentrar toda a sua atenção nos lábios de seu amado.

O mundo pareceu desaparecer por um segundo, como se existisse apenas aquela sensação que trepidava em seus lábios e os dedos desesperados que se agarravam à suas roupas. 

Era uma verdadeira pena que eles não pudessem passar disso. Não por enquanto, pelo menos.

A névoa que cobria a razão de Pip se ergueu com o som de conversas paralelas do lado de fora do banheiro. Seja lá quem estivesse lá, essas pessoas não sairiam de lá tão rápido quanto gostariam.

\- O que a gente faz? - ele perguntou em um sussurro, seu coração batendo em desespero pela segurança de Damien.

\- Eu vou sair com um teletransporte: em um piscar de olhos, não vou estar mais aqui. Depois, você sai como se tivesse acabado de usar o banheiro ou espera eles saírem. Está bem assim?

Pip assentiu e, abraçando o namorado uma última vez, ouviu-o sussurrar em seu ouvido:

\- Boa sorte.

O britânico soltou um resmungo involuntário e agarrou-se com força nas roupas de Damien, embora soubesse que fosse em vão. Ele inevitavelmente escaparia por seus dedos e eles só se encontrariam dali a horas a fio.

Em uma piscada, como Damien disse que aconteceria, ele já não pôde mais senti-lo em seus braços. Suas mãos estavam agarrando puro ar e o calor em seu tronco começou a se esvair.

Ele estava sozinho novamente.

Sob o som das vozes se afastando, Pip se confortou: 

Faltava pouquíssimo tempo para que Damien voltasse à escola, uma questão de horas. Ele conseguia sobreviver até lá como sempre fez. Apenas precisava ser paciente. Apenas algumas aulas a mais e eles estariam juntos novamente. Ele teria seu melhor amigo de volta.

Abriu a porta da cabine com cuidado, espiando para ver se eles já tinham ido embora.

Estando finalmente sozinho, Pip deu um suspiro cansado.

Talvez ele furasse a detenção hoje. Chegar em casa mais cedo e passar mais tempo com Damien era tudo que ele precisava. Ninguém para lhe dizer o que fazer, sem olhares que o julgariam ou comentários maldosos e inconsequentes, que amassavam seu coração e o faziam querer voltar no tempo para quando ele nada mais era que a pedra no sapato de todo mundo - não que ele não fosse agora.

Ninguém perceberia que ele sumiu mesmo. Ele só precisava fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor: escapar por entre a multidão.

Às vezes era bom ser invisível.

(...)

Pip acordou muito mais disposto no dia seguinte. Chamem-no de tendencioso e com razão, mas ele estava realmente mais animado pelo retorno de Damien à escola. 

Ele finalmente passaria os intervalos e o resto dos horários com um amigo! Já passou tanto tempo… 

Com toda a rotina de ter Damien sentando ao seu lado e o mantendo interessado em conversas paralelas que ele nunca pôde ter com ninguém, ele acabou ficando mal acostumado. Qualquer minuto de silêncio parecia uma eternidade e ficar sozinho já não era mais tão confortável quanto antes. Embora ele preferisse muito mais ficar sozinho do que com os outros alunos daquela escola.

Agora com Damien de volta, poderia finalmente relaxar e se permitir abaixar a guarda um pouco, sem se preocupar com cada segundo que passava sozinho, por medo de alguém vir atrás dele.

Isso não quer dizer que as pessoas teriam parado de atormentar Pip, é claro.

Enquanto passavam pelos corredores, mão em mão, os comentários preconceituosos e de mal-gosto não passavam despercebidos para Pip, que agora era visto pela escola como “o namorado boiola do marginal”.

Ele nunca se importou com apelidos ou esses comentários estúpidos, mas havia de admitir que, depois de um tempo, começavam a ficar irritantes. E ele não queria acabar inconscientemente se acanhando de andar de mãos dadas com seu namorado.

Como sempre faziam, Damien e Pip se sentaram debaixo do armário do primeiro enquanto o sinal da primeira aula não tocava e se puseram a trabalhar, o britânico com as tarefas e o anticristo com o livro de capa grossa.

No fim do horário, Pip veio a descobrir que não era apenas ele o carente da relação, pois Damien grudou em seu braço como chiclete quando o sinal tocou.

\- Deixa eu te acompanhar até a classe. - ele pediu, sua voz estranhamente desesperada. Era quase como se ele soubesse de algo ruim prestes a acontecer.

O britânico, que não estava em condições de ignorar as oportunidades de passar mais tempo ao lado de Damien, concordou na mesma hora, e ambos caminharam de mãos dadas pelos corredores.

Depois daquelas aulas, ao fim do horário, não poderiam voltar juntos, o que explicava a necessidade de passarem o máximo de tempo possível juntos. Pip havia pego duas semanas de detenção, e quase perceberam sua ausência na mesma quando resolveu se esquivar dos professores e fugir em meio aos demais alunos que também cabularam as horas de punição tediosa. Ele não podia arriscar de ser pego e ganhar mais tempo de castigo. Ele não aguentaria mais tempo naquela sala fechada, sem absolutamente nada para fazer além da lição de casa, a qual ele poderia terminar em poucos minutos.

Embora Pip odiasse ter que concordar com seus bullies, ele realmente era um nerd. Na época do orfanato, ele passava a maior parte do tempo fazendo a lição e revendo a matéria do dia, sem muito mais que pudesse fazer. E quando começou a ficar com sua prima foi a mesma coisa. Ela o obrigava a seguir a rotina de lições todos os dias após a faxina, dizendo que ele precisava ter as notas mais altas se quisesse sair daquela cidade de merda e ter um futuro um dia, e o dava uma surra caso ele não conseguisse terminar tudo. Foi culpa dela ele aprender leitura dinâmica, pois tinha um tempo limite para terminar tudo que precisava até ela vir verificar e o bater caso falhasse em um único exercício sequer.

Portanto, fazer a lição na detenção não servia de nada. Ele acabava tudo em cerca de meia-hora e passava o resto das horas lamentando não ter livros para ler. Nem mesmo o seu longo Grandes Expectativas o acompanhava mais nessas jornadas, já tão desgastado de tantas vezes que foi enfiado às pressas na mochila de Pip e relido pelo britânico.

Pip detestava Mackey por tê-lo castigado à detenção por apenas se defender de um ataque.

O dia passou em um piscar de olhos, e Damien e Pip logo estavam de mãos dadas na entrada da escola, sozinhos, uma despedida dolorosa para que o britânico fosse liberado para ir à detenção.

\- Vai ficar então? - Damien murmurou ao separarem os lábios após um beijo.

\- Eu preciso. - Pip lamentou. - Não quero acabar com mais tempo ainda e mais um registro ruim no meu histórico.

Damien entendia, embora não gostasse muito daquela necessidade. Ele não colocaria seu namorado em uma situação desagradável por seu desejo egoísta de beijá-lo o dia todo.

\- Nos vemos depois então. - selou seus lábios novamente. - Poderíamos sair para tomar sorvete, o que acha?

O britânico sorriu.

\- Parece bom. Faz um tempo que não vou ao parque.

Puxando o menor para seus lábios, Damien aproveitou os poucos segundos que tinha Pip ao seu alcance e o apertou em seus braços. Foi algo breve, efêmero, mas o suficiente para disparar ambos os corações em seus peitos, que clamavam por mais.

Relutantemente se separaram e uma das mãos do anticristo encaixou na bochecha do britânico, acariciando a região com o polegar.

\- Estarei te esperando.

Pip sorriu e assentiu, resistindo ao máximo a vontade de beijá-lo de novo.

\- Está bem.

No fim, ele não precisou resistir, pois o próprio Damien o puxou para mais um beijo. Também foi rápido, mas era um belo consolo para as horas que passariam sem que pudessem se ver novamente.

O britânico acenou em despedida para o namorado e virou-se para voltar para aquela escola escura e solitária.

Os corredores tinham um ar assustador quando estavam vazios, como se alguém fosse saltar por trás de Pip e acertar um golpe em sua cabeça.

O britânico teria dispensado aqueles pensamentos bobos como apenas isso: pensamentos bobos, se não tivesse acontecido exatamente isso.

Tudo ao seu redor estava escuro quando Pip abriu os olhos, e ao recobrar os sentidos percebeu-se preso em um cubículo. Os armários escolares.

Ele havia sido nocauteado no meio da escola e trancado em um dos armários escolares.

Com um chute, Pip arrebentou a porta do armário com facilidade e desceu de lá sem mais problemas.

O lugar estava escuro e sem ninguém à vista, quase como um deserto. Nenhum professor, aluno ou alma viva passando. Pip estava completamente sozinho naqueles largos corredores.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele decidiu sair pela porta da frente, o que se mostrou um tanto complicado ao perceber que o lugar estava trancado. Ele havia ficado inconsciente durante todo o horário de detenção e acordado só após a escola ter fechado.

Ele franziu os lábios, sentindo-se lentamente começar a entrar em desespero. 

Token e Nichole já haviam ficado presos na escola uma vez, antes de namorarem, mas eles tinham comida, jogos e óleo de massagem. Pip não tinha nada disso, sequer tinha almoçado naquele dia. Sem contar que ele não podia sequer _imaginar_ o desespero em que Damien devia estar, procurando por ele.

Bom, ele _tinha_ dito que podia chamar por ele sempre que precisasse de ajuda. Seria a segunda vez em menos de uma semana, mas ele não estava numa posição exatamente confortável para escolher.

\- Hum… Damien? Eu acho que estou com problemas. - ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Exatamente um segundo depois, o anticristo estava ao seu lado, agarrando-o pelos ombros e o encarando com preocupação em seus olhos carmim.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu com você?! Você sumiu o dia todo e eu não consegui sentir sua consciência em lugar nenhum pra te achar! Eu fiquei morrendo de preocupação.

Pip desviou o olhar para o chão, uma pontada batendo em seu peito. Ele não queria ter feito Damien passar por aquilo, mesmo que não fosse culpa sua.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso, Damien. Eu estava indo pra detenção quando me nocautearam e me trancaram no armário. Só acordei agora.

O anticristo arregalou os olhos em fúria. Não só Pip tinha perdido a detenção como tinha sido atingido na cabeça e trancado em um armário. Aquilo era sequestro!

Damien ficou muito preocupado quando não encontrou Pip em casa ao fim do dia, ainda mais quando saiu procurando por ele pela cidade, sem nenhum resultado. Tampouco pôde localizá-lo, já que não conseguia sentir sua consciência. 

Por um segundo, pensou que ele estivesse morto.

Aquele pensamento o dava arrepios.

Puxando o britânico para um abraço, Damien acariciou seus cabelos com ternura enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

\- Está tudo bem agora. Só um estalar de dedos e saímos daqui num instante. - ele sentiu Pip assentir em seu ombro e o apertou mais forte. - Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, Damien, não quero que você machuque ninguém.

\- Chato. - o anticristo suspirou.

Pip riu, separando-se do abraço para apertar uma das bochechas do namorado entre os dedos.

\- Não seja assim. Não precisamos revidar só porque eu passei algumas horas num lugar apertado. Se formos ver pelo lado positivo, eu nunca tive a chance de explorar a escola durante a noite. É uma experiência completamente nova!

Aquilo era parcialmente verdade, pois ele já tinha passado a noite na escola uma vez, porém, ao contrário dessa vez, ele não acordou no meio da noite, mas sim no dia seguinte. Sua sorte foi ser um sábado. Ninguém precisou ver as condições deploráveis de suas roupas ou seu cabelo.

Enquanto ele parecia um mínimo entusiasmado, Damien deixou escapar um murmúrio enquanto encarava as paredes, como se tivesse uma ideia em mente.

\- No que você está pensando? - perguntou o britânico.

Damien abaixou a cabeça, suas bochechas pintadas de um vermelho fraco.

\- É só… 

\- O que?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Esquece. Não é nada.

O britânico franziu o cenho e o chacoalhou pelos ombros.

\- Damien, não faça esse suspense todo! Me conte! - insistiu ele com voz chorosa.

Damien suspirou e ergueu a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que tentava disfarçar a vergonha.

\- Eu só estava pensando em qual seria a reação do diretor e do filho da puta do Mackey se eles descobrissem que dois adolescentes treparam na mesa deles.

As bochechas de Pip enrubesceram de vergonha, mas ele não pôde evitar flertar com a ideia com um sorriso.

\- Seria engraçado. - ponderou.

Damien piscou algumas vezes e desviou o olhar mais uma vez.

\- Não precisamos fazer se você não quiser.

O britânico riu novamente e se atirou nos lábios do namorado, selando-os em um selinho. Com um sorriso em seus lábios e um brilho em seus olhos, disse:

\- _O fato de você dizer isso só me deixa com mais vontade ainda_.

Um sorriso travesso se fez presente nos lábios do anticristo. Um sorriso que Pip não se lembrava de tê-lo visto exibir. 

Ele estava amando ver mais daquele novo Damien.

O anticristo tomou-o pela mão e ambos correram como duas crianças pelo corredor, rindo alto com a merda que estavam para fazer, mas sem se importar ao mesmo tempo. 

Eles já estavam agarrados nos braços um do outro antes mesmo de chegar à sala do Mackey.

Tomando-o pela cintura, Damien ergueu Pip em seus braços e o colocou sentado na mesa, debruçando-se sobre ele e se aproveitando da posição para invadir sua boca com a língua.

Eles não tinham lubrificante, então sexo penetrativo estava fora de cogitação. Contudo, ainda podiam optar por alguns caminhos alternativos que dariam no mesmo resultado.

Pip nunca tinha recebido um boquete antes. Ele mal sabia fazer, na verdade, quem dirá receber. Aquele tipo de prazer era um privilégio muito longe de seus padrões, ao menos até algum tempo atrás.

A boca de Damien subia e descia em seu membro, sua língua alcançando desde a base até a glande, de uma forma que Pip não conseguia sequer imaginar como era possível. Seu corpo tremia com os choques de prazer que subiam por sua espinha, o moreno tendo que frequentemente manter suas pernas afastadas com as mãos, pois ele tinha o péssimo hábito de tentar fechá-las. O nome de Damien rolava de sua língua entre suspiros e gemidos, mas caíam em ouvidos surdos, o anticristo concentrado demais em manter o prazer correndo pelo corpo de Pip para prestar atenção.

A boca de Damien se soltou do membro com um estalo audível, substituindo-a por sua mão pouco antes do britânico chegar ao orgasmo.

As mãos trêmulas agarraram-se às bordas da mesa de Mackey para se sustentar, seu corpo tremendo e se arrepiando ao ser consumido pelo êxtase.

Ele nunca conseguia se cansar daquela sensação, daquele prazer que o consumia por completo e o fazia esquecer o próprio nome. O fato de que estava aproveitando aquele momento e aquelas sensações junto a Damien em um lugar onde _definitivamente_ não deviam estar só deixava tudo ainda mais excitante.

Não mentiria, parte de si se sentia culpado por estarem fazendo aquilo na mesa de Mackey. Estava longe de ser algo que um cavalheiro deveria fazer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se uma parte de si que ele não sabia que exista tomasse controle de seu corpo. Ele se entregava de corpo e alma àquelas doces e viciantes sensações e aos beijos sedutores de Damien, incapaz de ver através da névoa que encobria sua razão. 

Se ele pudesse, continuaria fazendo aquilo par sempre. Não havia nada que ele amasse mais do que consumar seu amor por Damien da forma mais prazerosa possível.

Ele fez uma nota mental de retribuir o favor à ele quando chegassem na sala do diretor.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou Damien enquanto limpava as roupas de Pip com um lenço, percebendo-o com os olhos fechados e o corpo totalmente entregue.

O britânico assentiu debilmente com a cabeça e tentou se sentar. Sua respiração estava agitada e seu coração batia, acelerado. Embora conseguisse ter uma noção das coisas ao seu redor, seu corpo estava mole, como uma boneca, e manter-se de pé era muito mais difícil do que deveria.

Percebendo sua dificuldade, Damien o tomou em seus braços em estilo noiva, acomodando sua cabeça em seus ombros para que ele não se sentisse desconfortável. 

Ele estava prestes a sugerir que voltassem para casa e deixassem a vingança contra o diretor para uma outra oportunidade. Mas, antes que pudesse abrir a boca, percebeu as mãos do britânico puxando a gola de sua bolsa de leve, como se quisesse trazê-lo para mais perto, e, com seus olhos brilhando na luz fraca da sala, o sussurro deslizou de sua língua como manteiga:

\- Mais.

Toda a razão e força que Damien tinha conseguido juntar nos últimos momentos foi simplesmente jogada pela janela, e ele sequer tentou resistir a puxar os lábios de Pip para si mais uma vez.

Eles encontraram o caminho para a sala do diretor por pura sorte, ou talvez tenham sido os poderes de Damien. Pip não sabia e tampouco se importava. Naquele momento, estava ocupado demais se deixando levar mais uma vez pela excitação daqueles beijos e por ter Damien tão próximo a si.

Embora tivessem uma vida sexual ativa, a última semana foi absolutamente péssima sem terem um ao outro por perto. Eles não tinham hábitos pervertidos assim durante as horas escolares, e resistiam muito bem. Entretanto, nos últimos dias, tendo tudo caminhando conforme Pip imaginava, a frustração de estarem sozinhos, isolados, foi tanta que foi essa a maneira que seus corpos encontraram de se livrar daquele terrível estresse que os perturbava durante todo aquele tempo. 

Talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis se não estivessem em South Park. Aquele lugar era como um inferno, talvez até pior. Seria fácil passar as horas sozinhos se tivessem o que fazer ou pessoas boas com quem passar. Mas o fato de absolutamente ninguém valer a pena e todos deliberadamente os caçarem das piores formas possíveis, só contribuía ainda mais para a saudade que ambos cultivavam pelo outro naquele meio-tempo.

Damien não tinha como proteger Pip daqueles que o quisessem machucar e Pip não tinha ninguém com quem pudesse conversar para distraí-lo de sua dor. Era como se tivesse uma parede entre eles, que não permitisse-os de saber o que estava acontecendo ou conseguir qualquer tipo de segurança de que tudo ficaria bem. E aquilo era frustrante demais para qualquer um aguentar.

No fim do dia, eles só estavam aliviados por finamente poderem ter o outro entre seus braços, de tal forma que nada e nem ninguém poderia os machucar.

Damien arrombou a porta da sala do diretor com um chute, recebendo uma repreensão de Pip por destruir propriedade alheia, mas ele não se importou. Ao colocá-lo sentado na mesa, resolveu dar uma mexida nas gavetas que ficavam ao lado de sua cadeira, só por curiosidade.

Não só ele encontrou camisinha e lubrificante, mas também algemas, chantilly, dois plugs anais e uma pena.

Seu rosto contorceu em desgosto.

\- Eu não quero nem saber o tipo de coisa que acontece aqui. - disse ao tirar o que precisava da gaveta e fechá-la com força.

Pip riu, mas suas risadas foram logo contidas quando Damien atacou seus lábios vorazmente. Suas pernas foram separadas por suas mãos, as quais tomaram seu tempo acariciando a parte interna de suas coxas e sobrepondo-se a elevação em seu shorts.

Não levou muito para que ambos ficassem duros novamente, e as calças foram as primeiras peças a serem descartadas, tão rápido que podia-se até dizer que Damien havia feito alguma coisa com seus poderes.

Damien debruçou Pip sobre a mesa e, após cobrir seus dedos com o lubrificante, foi inserindo-os um a um em sua entrada, com calma para não deixar o britânico desconfortável.

As mãos de Pip agarraram-se com força aos ombros de Damien, e seu corpo inconscientemente se movimentava ao ritmo de seus dedos, buscando aquela emocionante sensação de prazer, a qual apenas Damien conseguia fazê-lo sentir.

Ele resmungou quando os dedos foram tirados de dentro de si, mas o anticristo não tardou em colocar a camisinha, a qual, se não fosse por seus poderes, estaria menor do que a que ele precisava, e se afundou nele mais uma vez.

A cada estocada, Damien enchia mais e mais o rosto de Pip com beijos, tentando repartir a atenção entre todos os pontos que sabia em que ele adorava ser tocado. A parte de trás de seu pescoço, o vão entre o pescoço e o ombro e atrás da orelha eram apenas algumas das regiões que o faziam estremecer e afundar as unhas em suas costas.

O britânico cruzou as pernas em sua cintura e usou os pés para aproximar ainda mais seus corpos, sentindo o membro de Damien indo cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, chegando a lugares que ele jamais conseguiria com seus dedos.

\- _Damien, mais_. - ele suplicou em um sussurro, tendo seus lábios selados pelos do anticristo de imediato.

Adentrando sua boca com a língua, Damien puxou Pip para mais perto, praticamente afundando suas costas na mesa dura e se enterrando em seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que aumentava o ritmo das estocadas. Ele conseguia sentir seu coração batendo aceleradamente em seu peito e suas mãos desesperadas subindo por suas costas e puxando seu cabelo. 

Em um dos puxões, Damien apartou os lábios dos de Pip para recuperar um pouco do fôlego, tomando os poucos segundos que tinha para observar o britânico debaixo dele.

Ele estava tão lindo com o cabelo cortado.

Voltou a afundar os lábios em Pip e, com o ritmo das estocadas mantido, logo chegou ao orgasmo, o que o incentivou a se apressar para levar o britânico ao mesmo.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Pip quando chegou ao clímax, seus movimentos ficando desajustados e sem ritmo conforme seu corpo estremecia com o êxtase.

A mesa tinha ficado uma completa bagunça, bem como eles imaginavam que ficaria, mas ali, perdidos nos olhos um do outro, nenhum dos dois pôde se dar ao luxo de se importar.

Com um estalar de dedos, ambos já estavam vestidos e Damien já tinha Pip em seus braços. Ele invocou aquela familiar coluna de fogo e em menos de um segundo estavam de volta em casa. No quarto do anticristo, para ser mais específico.

O britânico se jogou na cama sem sequer considerar tomar banho. Estava cansado demais para se mexer pelas próximas duas horas.

\- Você dormiu o dia todo e já está dormindo de novo. - brincou Damien ao vê-lo fechar os olhos.

\- Não estou dormindo. - Pip respondeu. - Só com sono. Você sabe como fazer isso me esgota.

Damien sorriu e sentou ao lado dele, debruçando-se para o dar um beijo na testa.

Deus, ele o amava tanto e de tantas maneiras diferentes que era simplesmente inefável. Ele poderia passar toda a eternidade naquela posição que ele não se importaria, desde que pudesse continuar amando seu namorado entre seus braços.

De repente, a campainha tocou, interrompendo o momento dos dois.

Damien arqueou a sobrancelha ao olhar para a porta. Eram quase dez da noite, não é possível que alguém o tenha vindo visitar a essa hora.

Ele grunhiu.

\- Vai dormir. Pode deixar que eu atendo. - disse para Pip enquanto se levantava.

O britânico assentiu e se virou de lado, sem ver o caminho que Damien percorreu para ir à porta.

Ele não esperava nada ao chegar lá. Talvez algum representante de alguma religião ou uma criança fazendo algum tipo de trote, coisas que aconteciam na Terra. Porém, quando abriu a porta e se deparou com aquela figura familiar, de longo capuz negro e foice na mão o encarando de cima, ele não soube o que fazer.

\- Você? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, espantado.

A encapuzada lentamente levou um dedo esquelético à boca, apontando em seguida para o quarto onde Pip rolava na cama, cobrindo-se de lençóis.

\- Não queremos que ele acorde. - ela sussurrou e se convidou para entrar, passando direto por Damien e se sentando em seu sofá.

Uma atitude bem rude de sua parte, mas Damien não esperava nada mais da própria Morte. Ela nunca é convidada. Ela _se_ convida.

\- De todas as pessoas, eu não esperava uma visita _sua_. - disse o anticristo de braços cruzados ao se sentar ao seu lado.

\- Sei que não nos falamos há algum tempo, Damien, mas sabe como sua tia é ocupada. - respondeu ela, deixando sua foice de lado.

\- O que você quer aqui? - perguntou. - Diga de uma vez para que eu possa voltar à minha vida normal.

Ele não gostava de ser grosso, especialmente com um membro da família. Mas uma visita da Morte nunca era coisa boa, como já é de se imaginar. Se ela não estivesse ali para dizer algo importante, estava ali para levar alguém, e Damien ficava louco só de pensar na mínima possibilidade de ela ter vindo ali atrás de Pip.

Enchendo os pulmões de ar, a Morte calmamente expirou e virou o rosto para encarar o sobrinho por debaixo do capuz.

\- Eu vim te alertar, Damien.

O anticristo franziu o cenho.

\- Me alertar do que?

Não havia nada naquela terra que o pudesse ferir. Qualquer coisa que fizessem com ele seria facilmente consertada com uso de seus poderes. E não é como se o anticristo fosse uma entidade maligna da qual eles poderiam se livrar com um exorcismo.

Entretanto, sua respiração prendeu em sua traqueia quando a Morte virou o rosto em direção a seu quarto.

\- Sobre ele. - ela disse, já começando a sentir o próprio peito de enchendo de culpa e pena. - Os anjos estão se preparando para reclamar sua alma logo. Ele não tem muito tempo. 

Damien permaneceu com os olhos arregalados em espanto. Ele não sentia seu coração bater e muito menos seus pulmões enchendo de ar. Era como se ele tivesse simplesmente parado de funcionar.

_Ele vai morrer._

_E não há nada que você possa fazer para evitar_.

Em todo o plano de existência, havia apenas uma única certeza: a morte. Ninguém pode evitar a morte, mas ela pode te evitar até chegar a hora de seu fatídico encontro. E o anticristo não era exceção à regra. Afinal, ele também morreria um dia, após cumprir seu propósito.

Mesmo assim, isso não tirava dele sua liberdade de se afligir.

Sem uma resposta dele, a Morte continuou.

\- Depois que vi vocês dois juntos, achei que devesse te avisar antes para que pudesse se preparar. 

Damien permeneceu parado, embora fosse contra sua vontade.Ele tinha tanto que queria dizer, tanto para gritar. Como ela sabia deles? Por que essa necessidade repentina de reclamar a alma de Pip quando poderiam ter feito isso há anos atrás, durante o ataque de Mecha Streisand? Por que ela só o estava contando isso agora? Ele tinha tanto que queria perguntar.

Mas ele não conseguia dizer nada.

A única coisa que escapou de sua boca foi:

\- … Quanto tempo ele tem?

A Morte engoliu em seco.

\- Cerca de duas semanas ou menos. Eles querem apressar as coisas, agora que finalmente organizaram a papelada dos atuais moradores e as listas de chamada.

Se tinha algo em que o inferno era melhor que o céu, era a organização. Damien sempre ouvia os anjos falando nas reuniões sobre confusões nas pastas, pessoas chamadas por engano ou até mortes atrasadas, coisas que, em seu reino, com seu método de organização, jamais aconteceriam.

Damien mais uma vez permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Eu sinto muito pela notícia, Damien. Eu vi como você olha pra ele, sei que você o ama, mas não tem nada que podemos fazer. - ainda nenhuma resposta. - Na verdade, a alma dele está bem atrasada. Era para ter sido recolhida há muito tempo, mas, com a desorganização que Saddam Hussein deixou em sua última “visita”, a morte dele acabou atrasando e tiveram que empurrá-lo para o fim da fila, junto com mais um monte de gente. A única pessoa que tem preferência nisso tudo é o McCormick. - Damien continuou quieto, mas agora a encarava de soslaio com os lábios franzidos. A Morte riu. - O que posso fazer? É muito divertido zoar com ele, e ele sempre volta depois. Deixe sua velha tia se divertir um pouco, sim?

Damien nada disse. Voltou a encarar o chão e agir como se ela não estivesse ali.

Ela se sentia culpada, como se tudo aquilo fosse de alguma forma sua culpa. No entanto, ela estava apenas cumprindo ordens. Na verdade, estar ali, contando tudo para Damien, já era um ato muito bom de sua parte, visto que compartilhar informações sobre a data de morte de alguém é algo estritamente proibido.

\- Veja pelo lado bom, meu querido, ao menos ele não vai mais sofrer. E eu tenho quase certeza de que ele irá para o céu, se o que os anjos me disseram está correto. Não é isso que você queria?

O que ele e Georgina queriam, sim, mas não seria a mesma coisa. Ele não poderia conviver com Pip da mesma forma que fazia na Terra caso ele fosse para o céu.

Foi o mesmo argumento que Phillip usou quando Damien o perguntou para onde ele preferiria que seu filho fosse após a morte. Embora para ele fosse egoísta, o homem dissera que gostaria muito de poder voltar a viver com o filho após sua morte, especialmente por não se verem há mais de doze anos.

Damien estava começando a entender.

Era egoísta, sim, mas ele não podia evitar. Ele também era humano, afinal.

Mesmo sem dizer nada, a Morte conseguia ler a tristeza nos olhos de Damien, a forma como ele encarava com pesar para o chão. Seu peito parecia repleto de espinhos vendo-o assim.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Damien. Você vai ver. - ela sorriu por debaixo do capuz, embora ele não pudesse ver. - Ele vai ser muito feliz lá, eu te prometo.

Era uma pena que ela não pudesse puxá-lo para um abraço. Ele estava precisando muito.

\- Bom, eu preciso ir. Já estou me atrasando para a coleta noturna. - disse ela ao se levantar do sofá. 

O anticristo não respondeu, sequer olhou em sua direção.

A Morte soltou um suspiro e caminhou para a porta recém aberta com a foice na mão. Olhando para trás uma última vez, ainda sem receber nenhuma atenção do anticristo, ela enxugou as lágrimas que se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos.

\- Até logo, Damien.

Tão silenciosa quanto chegou, a Morte fechou a porta, deixando o jovem anticristo sozinho o silêncio de sua casa.

Ele tinha acabado de voltar e Damien já o perderia novamente.

Sim, ele poderia visitá-lo quando fosse para o céu, mas não seria a mesma coisa. Eles não poderiam viver juntos ou compartilhar o quanto de memórias que gostaria com ele. Ao mesmo tempo que estariam juntos, estariam separados.

E Damien enlouqueceria.

Sem Pip para mantê-lo no chão, ele enlouqueceria. Voltaria a ser o mesmo Damien de antes: aquele que se afogava em trabalho e ia até para outros planos para conseguir terminar toda a papelada. A frieza em seu coração voltaria, assim como o isolamento em que se trancou desde a primeira vez. Ele não veria ninguém, não falaria com ninguém. Seria apenas ele em um grande e vazio palácio, com empregados que só o obedeciam por seu status e a conexão com seu pai.

Ele não poderia voltar àquela vida. Não quando tinha encontrado algo muito melhor, algo que o fazia _sentir_. Ele não suportaria o peso da eternidade sozinho. _Não mais_.

Ele voltou ao quarto capengando, encarando o chão. Não poderia encarar Pip e pensar que, em apenas alguns dias, ele escaparia por entre seus dedos. Ele desabaria ali mesmo.

O britânico imediatamente sentou ao ouvir a porta se fechando e Damien entrando.

\- Quem era na porta? - ele perguntou, puxando os lençóis para cima do próprio corpo. Entretanto, não recebeu resposta. - Damien, está tudo bem? - ainda nada. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, como se o chão fosse mais interessante do que ele. Uma onda de preocupação atingiu o corpo de Pip. - Damien?

Os ombros do anticristo tremiam, assim como suas mãos, algo que Pip raramente o via fazer. Damien não era assim. Ele nunca manteve um ar misterioso daquela forma, especialmente depois da conversa que tiveram há alguns dias atrás. Aquilo estava estranho.

Foi quando ele percebeu.

Um pequeno soluço balançou o corpo do anticristo e ele levou uma mão ao rosto, esfregando freneticamente.

Ele estava chorando.

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram em preocupação e ele instintivamente levantou da cama, caminhando em direção ao namorado. Sentou-se na beira da cama e esticou as mãos para Damien, instigando-o a abraçá-lo e sentar em seu colo.

Ele manteve a boca fechada quando o anticristo consentiu e fez o indicado. Enrolou sua cintura em seus braços e acariciou-lhe os cabelos com ternura. Seu corpo chacoalhava com os soluços e o coração de Pip se partia ao vê-lo assim. Ele parecia tão cansado, tão desesperado, com suas mãos agarrando-se à suas costas e o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua pele arrepiada.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele sussurrou, tentando consolá-lo. Suas mãos deslizavam desde o pescoço às costas de Damien, tentando desesperadamente relaxá-lo sob seu toque. - Eu estou bem aqui. Não vou à lugar nenhum.

Ouvir aquilo só fez Damien chorar ainda mais.


	14. À beira do precipício

Damien estava estranho desde aquela noite. Ele já não falava mais tanto quanto antes e agia de forma mais distante com Pip do que de costume. O mais estranho é que, ao mesmo tempo que ele era distante, ele também era extremamente grudento com ele.

Na semana seguinte, Pip veio a descobrir que Damien havia trocado absolutamente todas as suas aulas para ter as mesmas que ele. Ele se recusava a sentar em qualquer lugar que não ao seu lado, e quem o tentava dizer “não” era facilmente removido do lugar com um estalar de dedos. Damien não dizia nada, no entanto. Apenas sentava e agia como se absolutamente nada estivesse acontecendo, sequer explicava ao britânico a razão de tudo isso.

Aquilo o incomodava profundamente, pois sentia que Damien não confiava nele, o que não podia estar mais longe da verdade. No entanto, eles tinham feito um acordo. Damien devia ser sincero com ele, e cortava seu coração que ele sentisse que havia coisas que ele não podia contar à ele.

Às vezes, Pip sentia como se soubesse a razão para ele estar assim, ou pior, que era _sua culpa_. Ele tinha suas suspeitas, é claro, mas, sendo o bom ator que era, conseguia fazê-las passar despercebido.

Ou ao menos ele achava que conseguia.

Ele descobriu não ser o caso numa manhã de sábado, quando ele, perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que fazia caretas enquanto fazia a lição.

Damien, no entanto, reparou relativamente rápido, especialmente considerando que ele estava limpando a mesa de café da manhã na cozinha. Em um segundo, ele estava se concentrando nos pratos e, no outro, observava Pip pelo canto do olho e percebeu o desconforto em seus olhos. E não parecia ser por causa da lição.

O anticristo deixou os pratos de lado por um segundo e caminhou para a sala. 

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas definitivamente quando a careta desapareceu quando ele se sentou no sofá.

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ao britânico, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

\- O que? - perguntou, como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que Damien disse, embora ele soubesse que era mentira.

\- Perguntei se está tudo bem.

O desconforto foi imediato.

Ele tinha feito algo que não devia. Ele se entregou.

\- Oh. Uh, sim, claro, por que não estaria?

Ele voltou a escrever em seu caderno, mas estava óbvio que tinha algo errado, visto que ele estava fazendo um monte de rabiscos na folha.

\- Seus olhos. Parece que vai chorar.

Pip parou de escrever e encarou o papel, completamente travado.

Damien mordeu o lábio inferior e deslizou para mais perto, deslizando o braço de seu ombro para a cintura.

\- O que aconteceu, Pip?

Ele não era um bom mentiroso, é óbvio que a verdade viria a tona e o próprio britânico se entregaria. Ele estava confortável demais para começar a esconder as coisas de seu melhor amigo.

Com um peso no coração, Pip soltou um suspiro.

\- …Aconteceu alguma coisa, Damien? - perguntou, encarando o maior com a cabeça baixa.

O anticristo foi pego de surpresa e não soube o que responder de imediato. Imagens de seu encontro com a tia apareceram no fundo de sua mente, mas não tinha como Pip estar falando daquilo. Ele estava dormindo.

\- Creio que não. - mentira. - Por que?

\- Você está estranho. Meio distante... E, ao mesmo tempo, você me mantém perto, senta do meu lado. É quase como se você estivesse… Com medo. - Pip encolheu no sofá, instintivamente tentando acolher o máximo de calor possível para si. - Isso está bagunçando minha cabeça. Você disse que não faria mais isso. Você prometeu.

O coração de Damien doía com as palavras do britânico. Ele realmente não estava cumprindo com sua parte. O certo seria contar à Pip tudo que aconteceu.

Mas ele não podia fazer isso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. 

\- Desculpa, Pip. Isso é… Privado. Coisa entre mim e o céu. Está me deixando meio nervoso.

Não era exatamente mentira, mas ele estava ocultando as coisas dele e isso o fazia se sentir culpado.

E Pip não estava aguentando mais.

\- …Tem algo a ver comigo? - ele não resistiu em perguntar, encarando Damien com os olhos cheios de água.

Havia algo de diferente neles. Alguma coisa na forma que Pip o olhava que dizia que ele sabia de coisas que não deveria. Algo que o estava machucando.

Damien arregalou os olhos.

\- ... Você sabe.

Doía em seu coração, tanto que ele mal conseguia respirar, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos sem que ele pudesse fazer nada.

Lentamente, ele assentiu.

\- Eu ouvi você falando com a Morte outro dia. Eu sei que eu não tenho muito tempo.

A forma como ele falava aquilo, mantendo a cabeça baixa e a voz baixa, incomodava Damien de diversas formas. Ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia nervoso, também parecia desinteressado, como se o assunto de sua morte não o incomodasse de forma alguma. 

Pensar naquilo fez um arrepio correr pela espinha de Damien. 

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Pip continuava pensando tão pouco de si mesmo? Ele queria tanto que ele pudesse se ver da mesma forma que _ele_ o via. O entristecia sem fim que ele pensasse assim de si mesmo, que sua morte não importava ou que não mudaria nada, pois com certeza teria um impacto _nele_.

Ao mesmo tempo, talvez não fosse nada disso. Ele podia estar se precipitando. Pip ficava muito misterioso quando se escondia daquela forma, de tal forma que tornava muito difícil para Damien conseguir ler suas expressões com precisão.

O anticristo soltou um suspiro pesado e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Desculpe. Eu realmente queria, _e devia_ , ter te contado no dia. Mas eu não… Não queria te assustar.

\- Está tudo bem. - Pip respondeu. - Eu entendo. Você tem um trabalho a fazer e não pode ficar quebrando as regras desse jeito. Não se preocupe.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio depois disso, olhando para as próprias mãos e tudo ao redor como se fosse muito mais interessante do que aquele assunto.

Na verdade, nenhum deles sabia o que dizer. Era algo muito delicado para ser discutido com franqueza, ou assim era a opinião de Damien. Ele não queria acabar dizendo algo que pudesse fazer seu namorado desconfortável ou que o perturbasse de alguma forma.

Pip acabou por dar o gancho para continuar a conversa, deixando sua curiosidade tomar o melhor de si.

\- Você sabe _como_ eu vou morrer? - perguntou levemente arrependido. Não sabia se _podia_ perguntar essas coisas.

Damien respondeu a pergunta de qualquer jeito, negando com a cabeça.

\- Espero que seja sem dor. - ele acrescentou.

\- E se for por alguma doença contagiosa? Não vai te afetar? - tudo que Pip menos queria era acabar prejudicando outras pessoas com seus dias contados, especialmente se era alguém por quem ele tinha uma grande consideração como Damien.

\- Não posso morrer até causar o apocalipse, ou, pelo menos, terminar meu período de trabalho. - disse. - Eu escaparia como que por um milagre.

\- Entendo. - assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a brincar com os dedos, seus olhos desviaram discretamente para o relógio na parede. - ...Temos cerca de uma semana, não?

Damien assentiu, arrependendo-se amargamente de não ter dito a verdade à Pip desde o começo. Teria poupado a ambos de muitos problemas.

\- Talvez pudéssemos aproveitar de alguma forma. - o britânico sugeriu com um sorriso.

Pensando bem, não era uma má ideia. Se Pip partiria em breve, o mínimo que Damien podia fazer por ele era fazê-lo se sentir bem em seus últimos dias.

\- É claro. Tem algo que você gostaria de fazer?

O britânico levou um dedo ao queixo e murmurou.

\- Suponho que eu já não tenha mais que ir para a escola, certo, já que não vou viver até a formatura?

Ele esperou por aquele momento há muitos anos, o ano em que se formaria e iria embora de South Park. Era muito difícil pensar que ele não viveria até lá, para ver o momento em que finalmente seria livre.

A realidade doía, mas teriam que aceitar.

\- Suponho que não. Mas a escolha é sua.

Pip assentiu mais uma vez.

\- Entendo. Me deixe apenas entregar o trabalho de amanhã, não quero prejudicar meus colegas.

Lentamente, o anticristo subiu sua mão pela perna do britânico e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, que repousavam sobre seu joelho.

\- O que você quiser. - ele respondeu, olhando fundo em seus belos olhos azuis. - Eu falo sério, Pip. Qualquer coisa que quiser, só diga e eu faço.

Damien se recusava a deixar que Pip partisse daquele mundo com assuntos pendentes, sem que ele tenha aproveitado um mínimo de felicidade. Ele faria o que pudesse para cumprir até o último de seus desejos.

Pip ficou quieto por um instante e, enchendo o pulmão de ar, disse:

\- Eu quero ver a ficha da minha mãe. E do meu pai. Se eu realmente for pro céu como você diz que eu vou, não acho que vou chegar a vê-los.

Ele não gostava de pensar que não veria seus pais, pois viveu por anos sem isso ser algo importante. Ao invés disso, levaria consigo para seja lá qual plano a memória de todo o amor que eles sentiam por ele, para confortá-lo em todos os momentos em que se sentisse perdido ou sozinho.

\- Se é o que você quer, eu o farei. - Damien respondeu e apertou sua mão para assegurá-lo de sua palavra.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Pip deixou sua apostila de lado e debruçou-se sobre o namorado para dar-lhes um beijo nos lábios, o qual, apesar de rápido, foi o bastante para deixar o anticristo completamente entregue ao britânico.

\- Eu te amo demais, amor. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa. - ele sussurrou, acariciando a bochecha de Pip com a palma de sua mão.

O britânico sorriu e pendeu a cabeça contra o calor de seu namorado.

\- Eu também te amo. Tanto quanto. - ele respondeu, puxando o maior para mais um beijo. - Não se preocupe com nada, meu amor. Prometo que não vou me desgrudar de você. Nem que a morte nos separe.

Os olhos carmim de Damien se encheram de água e ele foi rápido em puxar Pip para si, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado e caloroso, o qual foi recebido com felicidade.

Pip pretendia manter-se fiel à sua promessa. Mesmo que eles acabassem em lugares diferentes, ele faria tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para ver Damien o máximo que conseguisse. Nem que precisasse abrir os portões do céu ele mesmo. 

Talvez o lugar tivesse alguma regra que ele pudesse burlar ou conseguir negociar com Deus. Talvez ele pudesse ser permitido a visitas ou uma estadia no inferno. Visitas diárias… 

Pelo que as pessoas diziam, Deus era compreensivo. Com certeza poderiam chegar à um acordo que agradasse a ambos.

Quem sabe talvez, se os anjos não fossem com a cara dele, ele fosse jogado para o inferno. Seria algo fácil, na verdade. As pessoas pareciam se irritar com ele só de olhar para sua aparência, como se ele tivesse a praga e ninguém quisesse pegar. 

Damien sempre se queixava muito dos trabalhos que os anjos e Deus o davam para fazer, dizendo como eles o usavam para se livrar das responsabilidades que o céu não era capaz de fazer sozinho. Se sentia injustiçado. Talvez Pip pudesse usar isso a seu favor na hora de seu julgamento, como Damien disse que todos passavam.

A situação em que o britânico estava chegava a ser cômica. Ele nunca imaginou que veria o dia em que _desejaria_ ser odiado.

As coisas que fazia por Damien o surpreendiam mais e mais a cada dia.

Ainda com o anticristo chorando em seu colo, Pip o apertava mais e mais em seus braços, trazendo-o para tão perto quanto podia.

Em sua cabeça, seus neurônios fervilhavam com as mil e uma ideias de o que poderia fazer quando morresse para não poder subir. Contava seus pecados, as coisas das quais se arrependia, o que gostaria de mudar, até mesmo o que sabia sobre o pós-vida que aprendeu com as crenças de sua família para usar em seu favor.

Ele já havia sofrido demais naquela vida. Tantas coisas o machucavam e ele mal conseguia sair de casa sem o medo de ser machucado por alguém. Não sabia o que faria se seu sofrimento e solidão continuassem após a morte.

Se fosse para o céu, ele não poderia mais passar suas horas ao lado de Damien, não faria mais parte de seu mundo, tampouco teria a mínima chance de conhecer seus pais, já que sabia que eles estavam no inferno.

Ironicamente, para Pip, uma eternidade no céu seria um verdadeiro inferno.

(...)

As aulas tornaram-se mais interessantes com Damien ao seu lado o tempo todo. Às vezes, durante lições particularmente chatas, ele esticava a mão para sua mesa e entrelaçava seus dedos. Não dizia nada, mas aquela simples transmissão de calor já convergia mil e um sentimentos.

Infelizmente, nem tudo que ele sentia naqueles momentos era felicidade.

Cada minuto que passava parecia uma facada em seu peito, mas ele tentava não deixar transparecer. O fato de ele não saber o que aconteceria com ele após a morte, muito menos _quando_ aconteceria, o deixava na ponta da cadeira, como quando alguém assiste a um filme de terror e espera o jumpscare que _sabem_ que vai aparecer. Aquilo o estava matando.

Era por isso que Damien foi tão resistente em contar para ele sobre seu destino iminente.

Mas já tinha passado. Já estava feito. Ele já sabia. Agora teria que aprender a lidar com isso sozinho.

Quando o sinal do fim da aula tocou e todos saíram para o intervalo, Pip e Damien ficaram para trás por algum tempo para entregar os trabalhos que faltavam, mas então seguiram para a cafeteria.

O professor da vez tinha passado um livro para que a classe leia para a semana seguinte. Um livro chato cujo nome Pip sequer se lembrava, e tampouco se importava. Quando a semana acabasse, também iria ele, então fazer ou não o trabalho era irrelevante, tanto que ele pediu para fazê-lo sozinho.

Sua cabeça estava toda bagunçada enquanto caminhava, e isso refletiu em seus olhos encarando o chão. Ele não viu por onde estava indo e acabou batendo diretamente com Kevin, o qual acabou por derrubar seu macarrão em sua roupa.

\- Sai da frente, Pip! - o moreno esbravejou e continuou a caminhar, resmungando sobre como não poderia mais comer o almoço de hoje.

Damien revirou os olhos.

\- Eles deviam olhar mais por onde andam. - grunhiu. _Como se aquilo não tivesse sido de propósito._ \- Você tá bem? - perguntou para o britânico.

\- Está tudo bem. - ele respondeu, encarando a própria roupa em desgosto. - Eu só vou me limpar e já volto. Não vou demorar.

Damien assentiu e soltou sua mão, embora um tanto relutante. Ele não gostava de deixar Pip sozinho depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela semana. A qualquer momento, alguma coisa podia acontecer, e ele seria arrancado de suas mãos sem que ele pudesse fazer nada a respeito.

Damien odiava pensar que perderia Pip para aqueles malditos pecadores de South Park. Isso era algo que ele evitaria a todo custo.

No entanto, ele não podia deixar o britânico preso ao seu lado como um cachorro numa coleira. Não era saudável. Portanto, por hora, ele o daria cinco minutos para se limpar e depois iria atrás dele.

Mas Pip acabaria por demorar mais do que cinco minutos, especialmente considerando a companhia que encontrou dentro do banheiro.

Ele não os notou à primeira vista, de tão concentrado que estava em limpar sua roupa, mas, quando o terceiro deles se pronunciou, um arrepio subiu por sua espinha.

\- Belo corte de cabelo, francesinha. - era a voz de Terrance. - Acho que vocês fizeram um bom trabalho de cabeleireiros.

 _Não está bom assim graças a vocês._ \- foi o primeiro pensamento de Pip, até ele se virar e dar de cara com o próprio Terrance, acompanhado de Bill e Fosse.

Ele pensava que só estavam zoando com ele, não que ele estava ali de verdade.

\- Terrance, você está… 

\- Vivo? - o moreno o cortou. - É, eu estou. Bom, na verdade, não. Tecnicamente, eu sou um clone criado pelo meu pai, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa chutar sua bunda.

O britânico engoliu em seco, seus olhos ainda arregalados e o nervosismo batendo em seu peito.

Estranhamente, o que mais o perturbava naquilo tudo era eles segurarem em sua cicatrizes novamente.

\- Tenho certeza de que não precisamos passar por isso de novo. - ele disse, tentando discretamente continuar a limpar a roupa.

\- Por que? Só porque você ganhou da última vez, não quer dizer que pode ganhar de mim agora. - ele disse, confiante.

Tinha algo de estranho naquilo tudo, como se tivesse um pedaço faltando. Terrance não parecia se lembrar de ter tentado matá-lo, falava e agia como se ele fosse apenas o bully que atormentava o órfão francês da história.

Mas não quer dizer que Pip não se lembrava.

Ele instintivamente deu um passo para trás, o que colocou um sorriso predador nos lábios de Terrance.

\- Sabe, já que você cortou o cabelo, podíamos aproveitar pra fazer uma limpeza de pele também, não? 

O britânico não teve nem tempo de protestar. Já foi agarrado pelos três e arrastado até o vaso, onde o chutaram e começaram a forçar sua cabeça para dentro da água.

Suas mãos tremiam e seus braços e pernas davam de tudo para conseguirem se soltar, mas os rapazes que o seguravam estavam a dois malditos passos fora de onde conseguiria chutar seus sacos com o pé.

Ele, que já estava tão acostumado a encarar a água do vaso sanitário enquanto colocava tudo para fora em seus ataques de pânico, nunca quis tanto evitá-la em sua vida. 

A pressão de uma mão foi seguida por uma segunda; agora eram duas que o forçavam para baixo. Pip não estava acostumado com lutar daquela forma, então não foi uma surpresa quando suas mãos escorregaram e sua visão foi nublada pela água afundando seu rosto.

Ele não podia abrir os pulmões, pois água entraria neles. Ele não podia _não_ abrir os pulmões, pois se lembrava das aulas de biologia ensinando como gás carbônico e hemoglobina eram uma combinação ruim quando ficavam juntos por muito tempo. Suas pernas finas chutavam o chão e o ar, errando qualquer coisa que pudesse ser sinal de que estava a um passo mais perto de sua liberdade.

As mãos puxavam seu cabelo, arrancando alguns fios e danificando o couro cabeludo, mas nunca puxavam o suficiente para tirá-lo de lá, pois uma outra mão prendia seu pescoço.

Necessitando urgentemente de ar, arfou, mas não havia uma única gota de oxigênio, embora tivessem o suficiente de _água_. Os pulmões se contraíam, buscando com desespero aquilo de que tanto precisavam, mas sua garganta só se enchia com água.

Audição envolta por risadas, sua cabeça mal foi puxada para fora da água e já o empurraram para baixo novamente. Água saía e entrava de seu nariz e boca, queimando seus pulmões enquanto suas mãos lutavam desesperadamente para libertá-lo daquela situação. Mais uma vez arfou por ar quando puxaram sua cabeça para cima, lágrimas escapando do canto de seus olhos e a água sanitária de sua boca. Tinha um gosto horrível, como se sua garganta e nariz estivessem pegando fogo, mas sem os efeitos de queimação. O britânico tossiu suas entranhas pra fora, tentando soltar o máximo de água que conseguia de dentro de si quando, pela terceira vez, teve o rosto empurrado para dentro do vaso, com ainda menos tempo para guardar ar em seus pulmões ardentes.

As risadas de Fosse, Bill e Terrance ainda podiam ser ouvidas dentro da água, assim como algumas conversas paralelas, mas Pip não prestava atenção nisso. Seus instintos de sobrevivência chutavam-no cada vez mais forte, como se gritassem: “Levanta, idiota! Sai daqui!” Mas ele não conseguia se mexer, e não era por falta de esforço. As pernas tentavam desesperadamente acertar alguma coisa; outra perna, uma mão, o que fosse, mas ele sempre conseguia errar.

De tanto lutar, Pip começou a sentir uma sensação de cansaço invadindo seu corpo, entorpecendo seus músculos e sua mente. Seus pensamentos estavam nublados e incoerentes e já não conseguia escutar mais as vozes de seus bullies tirando sarro de sua cara. Não conseguia escutar mais nada.

Por um segundo, parecia não haver mais espaço para água em sua garganta, ele já havia desistido de encontrar ar há muito tempo. O canal de fechou e os músculos pararam de se contrair, as bolhas de ar que escapavam enquanto tentava gritar também diminuíram até desaparecerem completamente.

Do outro lado, o trio de garotos continuava a segurar Pip com força, os tufos de cabelo loiro presos entre as unhas e dedos sujos e os braços inutilmente presos ao lado do objeto de acrílico. Eles se entreolhavam com sorrisos no rosto e riam como se nada de ruim estivesse acontecendo. Sequer notaram quando Pip parou de lutar e o corpo afundou mais do que devia no vaso sanitário. 

Foi só quando Terrance mexeu a mão que segurava seus cabelos e quase caiu junto que percebeu. Pip não estava mais respirando.

\- Puta merda! Puta merda! - exclamou enquanto arrancava sua cabeça do vaso e jogava o corpo para o lado. Seus olhos se arregalaram em terror ao ver uma fina linha de sangue começando a escorrer por sua boca. Ele não estava se mexendo.

\- Nós matamos ele! - exclamou Fosse, levando a mão aos cabelos em desespero.

\- Fudeu, mano! Fudeu muito! - acompanhou Bill, compartilhando seus sentimentos.

As mãos de Terrance tremiam ao encarar o corpo inconsciente de Pip. Isso não era para acontecer. Isso não era para acontecer _mesmo_. Eles estavam apenas zoando o francês gay um pouco. Era pra ser uma _brincadeira_.

\- Corram, seus idiotas! - gritou em pânico. - Se pegarem a gente aqui, aí que fudeu mesmo!

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, apavorados, e, sem questionar, fizeram o que lhes foi ordenado, deixando o britânico inconsciente para trás, sozinho no box do banheiro sujo.

Ele não conseguia ver nada. Não _sentia_ nada. Era como se tudo aquilo que deveria estar dentro de si tivesse desaparecido completamente. 

É assim que se sente estar morto?

Talvez fosse. Talvez não. O britânico não tinha como dizer, afinal, tinha água em seus pulmões.

Até que não tinha mais.

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e seu corpo saltou para a frente, regurgitando toda a água pelo nariz e pela boca enquanto mãos fortes batiam em suas costas numa tentativa de ajudá-lo.

Seu coração estava acelerado e a cabeça parecia girar. Ouvia vozes ao fundo, mas não conseguia dizer o que diziam enquanto ele vomitava suas entranhas pra fora.

\- Ele tá vivo. - disse uma voz anasalada ao vê-lo arfando, desesperado.

\- Ainda bem. - suspirou outra, esta mais agitada. - Jesus Cristo, cara, que susto do caralho!

Pip tossiu violentamente no chão sujo do banheiro e seus pulmões agradeceram à Deus por finalmente terem ar neles novamente. Ele não sabia quem o tinha ajudado, mas, seja lá qual fosse a razão para o terem feito, ele agradecia. Ao menos, alguma parte inconsciente de si agradecia, pois a parte consciente ainda se esforçava para tentar processar a situação em que estava.

Fosse, Bill e Terrance esqueceram que o estavam afogando no vaso. Pip desmaiou com a quantidade anormal de água em seus pulmões. Os bullies saíram correndo e o deixaram para trás. 

O deixaram para morrer.

Ele podia ter _morrido_.

Passos se aproximaram de si e uma mão encostou em seu ombro. Era uma mão estranha, não a fria com a qual o britânico veio a se acostumar. Seus pelos ficaram em pé e o coração começou a acelerar.

\- Você tá bem, cara?

Não. Não, ele não estava bem. Ele tinha quase _morrido_ , como poderia estar bem?!

\- Craig, é óbvio que ele não tá bem! - a segunda voz, que agora sabia que pertencia à Tweek, gritou com indignação. - Ele quase _morreu_! Ele não vai sair cantando de felicidade logo depois de quase _morrer_ , né?

Ao menos alguém o entendia.

Ele estava enlouquecendo. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites. 

Era pedir demais ir pra casa e tomar uma xícara de chá com seu namorado? 

Deus, se ele pudesse apenas receber um abraço ele ficaria tão feliz. Talvez então finalmente parasse de chorar.

Abraçando aos próprios joelhos, Pip se permitiu desabar diante de Tweek e Craig, sem se importar com o que eles viam ou não.

Ele só queria que aquela dor fosse embora.

Tweek deu um passo para trás, começando a suar frio ao ver o britânico chorando, desesperado, no chão do banheiro. Ele resistiu à tentação de puxar seus cabelos, limitando-se a apenas desviar o olhar para o chão.

\- Ah, cara, eu não sei lidar com gente chorando. É muita pressão!

\- Tweek, querido, se acalma. - disse Craig, agarrando o loiro pelos ombros e o forçando a encará-lo nos olhos.

Engolindo em seco, Tweek respirou fundo e tentou acalmar seus batimentos, mesmo com Pip deitado no chão, chorando.

\- Deveríamos chamar o Damien? - perguntou. - Eles sempre passam tempo juntos, não?

\- Eu vou ligar pra ele. Só tenta fazer ele se acalmar enquanto isso. - o moreno gesticulou para o britânico e tirou o celular do bolso, vasculhando sua lista de contatos atrás do nome de Damien.

Tweek engoliu em seco e voltou a tremer.

\- Cara, eu sou péssimo nisso!

\- Só tenta, cara! Eu não vou demorar! - gritou Craig, batendo a porta do banheiro e deixando os dois loiros sozinhos.

Àquele ponto, Pip já tinha parado de chorar tão alto. Apenas tremia e choramingava, embora lágrimas continuassem a escorrer por seus olhos. Não era algo bom, mas, para alguém nervoso como Tweek era, aquele era um bom sinal. Não era?

Engolindo em seco, Tweek caminhou até o britânico e se ajoelhou ao seu lado com certo desgosto, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e o acariciando lentamente.

Ele escolheu ignorar a forma como Pip encolheu ao tocá-lo.

\- Hum… Vai ficar tudo bem, cara. - ele disse, mordendo os lábios. - Eu sei que as coisas podem não parecer boas agora, talvez não pareçam por um bom tempo, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que elas melhoram _sim_.

O britânico se virou para ele, seus olhos azuis cheios d’água o encarando por entre as pálpebras inchadas e os fios de cabelo desgrenhados.

\- E-eu sei que dói e que você sofre e que às vezes parece que o mundo inteiro está contra você, mas, se você tiver qualquer coisa em que se segurar, algo que valha a pena, se agarra com unhas e dentes. - ele pausou um pouco para respirar. - E você tem algo assim, Pip. Você tem _alguém_. Nós não somos amigos, provavelmente nunca seremos, mas eu vejo o jeito como você olha pra ele. _Como ele olha pra você_. Você já sobreviveu muita coisa nos últimos anos, consegue se virar sozinho, então se permita fazer essa felicidade contar. Mesmo que as coisas estejam difíceis, você tem algo pelo que lutar. E vai dar tudo certo. Eu prometo.

Desviando o olhar para o chão, por um instante, Pip deixou um sorriso transparecer em seus lábios.

Ele tinha parado de tremer.

\- Eles estão aqui. - a voz de Craig ecoou do outro lado da porta, pouco antes da mesma ser aberta com toda a força.

Os olhos carmim de Damien rapidamente deslizaram pelo banheiro, encontrando os dois loiros na segunda cabine.

\- Pip! - exclamou e correu até os dois, quase se esbarrando em Tweek enquanto este se afastava. Ele rapidamente o envolveu em um abraço e o puxou para seu colo, correndo as mãos por seu cabelo em movimentos calmantes. - Seu cabelo está todo molhado… 

_E seu coração está acelerado._ \- pensou ele em retorno, imaginando como Damien devia estar desesperado com a notícia que Craig o deu.

Com o perigo de se ter a morte batendo à porta deles, qualquer mínima mudança em suas rotinas poderia significar o fim de Pip. E nenhum deles tinha como controlar aquilo. Poderia ser tanto doloroso quanto imperceptível, tudo valia de onde o britânico estava e o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. 

Damien devia ter ficado apavorado. Sem saber onde Pip estava, sozinho. 

Ele não conseguia sequer _imaginar_ como seria se ele simplesmente entrasse no banheiro e já o encontrasse morto. Sem poder fazer nada. Eles se separariam sem um último adeus, Damien sem o conhecimento da morte de Pip, sem uma última palavra, sem um abraço e sabendo que ele partiu de uma forma dolorosa. _A última coisa que ele queria._

O britânico abriu um pequeno sorriso, relaxando nos braços quentes do namorado.

\- Tá tudo bem.

Obviamente não estava, fato provado pela água que escorria de seus cabelos e o nariz vermelho. Entretanto, mesmo assim, Pip sorria. Ele estava vivo e de volta aos braços de Damien. Ainda não tinha chegado sua hora.

Damien engoliu em seco para tentar conter as lágrimas, concentrando-se nos dedos pálidos que acariciavam os cabelos do britânico.

\- Você está bem mesmo?

Ele assentiu.

\- Estou. - respondeu com um sorriso. - Ainda não estou morto.

Foi pura sorte que Craig e Tweek saíram do banheiro quando Damien entrou, assim ninguém esteve presente para ver o anticristo chorar.


	15. Até que a morte nos separe

Pip estava doente. 

Não necessariamente com algum vírus ou doença em si, mas havia algo em si que estava tirando sua vida. Era um parasita que todos tinham. A reta final. Seja por alguma doença ou condição externa, todas as coisas vivas encontrariam seu fim, algumas mais cedo que outras. Era até mesmo possível ter seus planos originais de destino interrompidos por outras pessoas.

Cada um tinha o próprio destino marcado, uma linha do tempo original que poderiam seguir até o fim de seus dias. Mas esta linha podia ser facilmente distorcida. Um passo em falso, uma pessoa diferente, um olhar atravessado, qualquer coisa poderia tirar o indivíduo daquela linha traçada para ele, levando-o a um caminho completamente diferente do planejado. Sendo essa a condição, o indivíduo poderia tanto voltar para a linha original ou acabar com um destino completamente diferente.

E Damien não estava disposto a arriscar que Pip encontrasse um destino trágico nas mãos de um estranho.

Ele tinha uma semana. Se não fosse morto por algum fator externo, seria alguma doença, e, se fosse a segunda opção, Damien poderia ao menos manipular as condições para que seu amado morresse sem qualquer dor. Poderia fazê-lo morrer durante o sono ou com uma parada cardíaca caso fosse esse o caso. Não importa as circunstâncias, se Pip seria arrancado de seus braços de qualquer forma, seria seguindo suas próprias regras. Ele não sofreria, não veria nada e não sentiria nada. Seria algo rápido e direto, assim a papelada poderia ser feita rapidamente e eles se encontrariam mais uma vez.

Damien se recusava a deixar que qualquer um naquela maldita cidade fosse responsável por roubar a vida de Pip. Eles já tinham roubado o suficiente dele, não deixaria que levassem seu sangue e sua alma também.

Tirando a opção de morte externa, só restava uma última opção: ele morreria por alguma doença.

Eles não sabiam o que ele tinha, ou teria, mas Pip não queria correr o risco de infectar outras pessoas no caso de ser contagioso. Até o momento de sua morte, ele não sairia daquela casa, e esperava passar o máximo de tempo que pudesse junto à Damien para compensar o tempo que ficariam separados até se reencontrarem mais uma vez no pós-vida.

Céu ou inferno, não importava. Eles se encontrariam novamente.

Nem que Damien tivesse que invadir o céu e arrancar Pip de lá com suas próprias mãos.

Quando o anticristo o perguntou, Pip o disse ter pouquíssimos pedidos do que fazer antes de morrer. Tudo que ele queria era poder passar o máximo de tempo com as pessoas que amava. 

Ao alcance de seus dedos, tinha apenas Damien. Porém, até que a decisão no pós-vida fosse feita, ainda restava uma última forma de Pip descobrir mais sobre seus pais.

Temendo ir para o céu, o britânico insistiu em ver os documentos de seus pais, especialmente de sua mãe, já que não teria nenhuma forma de se comunicar com eles.

Damien tinha acesso ao céu por seu status como anticristo, mas o trânsito de almas era estritamente proibido, sob o risco de sobrecarga nos pedidos para fazer o mesmo. Seria ainda mais burocracia para o céu resolver e mais papelada na mesa de Damien, e nenhum dos lados queria isso. Então, no fim, o anticristo cedeu e entregou ao namorado as duas pastas contendo tudo sobre seus pais quando em vida. Era o máximo que podia revelar à ele.

Pip passou a noite toda em claro, devorando cada mínimo detalhe dos papéis à sua frente. Ele queria saber tudo sobre quem foram Phillip e Georgina Pirrup. Significava muito para ele, não os tendo conhecido quando já era capaz de formar lembranças e suas memórias com eles se perdendo pelo tempo.

Apesar de alguns detalhes, seus pais eram quase tudo que ele imaginava serem. 

Seu pai foi um caçador quando em vida e acabou conhecendo sua mãe em um bosque, quando ela ainda tinha o primeiro anel em seu dedo. O primeiro casamento dela não estava indo bem, e os dois se encontravam escondidos, apesar de não haver absolutamente nenhuma troca de afetos ou beijos até depois da separação de sua mãe.

Quanto mais ele lia, mais Pip se admirava com os valores de sua mãe, que certamente não devem ter sido bem recebidos na época em que ela era jovem. Sua mãe gostava de pensar por si mesma, sair sem precisar dar justificativas e até ficou com várias pessoas antes de seu primeiro casamento. Do jeito que ela se portava, Pip ficou muito feliz em saber que ela não era conhecida como nenhuma prostituta ou qualquer adjetivo pejorativo. As coisas já deviam ser difíceis o suficiente para ela da forma que já eram.

Ele podia passar o dia todo lendo sobre seus pais. Por nunca os ter conhecido, qualquer coisa que pudesse saber sobre eles já significava muito para ele.

Uma vez que ele virou a página do livro, um pedaço de papel caiu do meio das folhas, deslizando no chão. Era grande demais para ser uma Polaroid e tinha um aspecto antigo demais para ser uma simples foto revelada. As pontas estavam levemente rasgadas e o branco, manchado pelas marcas do tempo.

Cuidadosamente, Pip se levantou da cama e tomou o papel em suas mãos, virando-o para poder vê-lo melhor.

Era definitivamente uma foto, mas não uma foto qualquer. Era uma foto sua, junto a seus pais e sua irmã. Georgina sentava em uma cadeira, no centro da imagem, com Mrs. Joe logo ao lado, mantendo as mãos atrás do corpo; atrás de todos, um pouco atrás da irmã, estava seu pai, parecendo sério diante da foto, o único sinal de emoção em seu rosto era a forma como seus lábios puxavam para cima, uma tentativa falha de conter um sorriso. Por fim, no colo de Georgina, tinha um garoto. Seu cabelo loiro era curtinho, nem chegando perto do ombro, mas suas roupas e a boina que usava na cabeça era inconfundível. 

Aquele era ele, Pip, com seu pai, sua mãe e sua irmã. 

Preso entre os braços de Georgina e pressionado contra ela, seu pequeno eu sorria. Ele era o único elemento da foto que fazia o gesto, todos os restantes parecendo sérios.

Na época, fotos de família eram levadas a sério. Ninguém devia sorrir. Aquilo nada mais era que um registro, uma lembrança física de quem compunha os detentores daquele determinado sobrenome.

Pirrup.

E, ainda assim, ele estava sorrindo, como se não se importasse com a câmera o encarando, apenas com aqueles que estavam ao seu redor.

 _Vocês eram tão felizes naquela época_ \- uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido. - _O que aconteceu?_

Ao observar bem a foto, era fácil perceber que, fora sua irmã, ninguém estava realmente sério. Era forçado. Assim como os lábios de seu pai se forçavam a ficar parados, o desejo de expressar suas emoções claramente visível, sua mãe também tinha sinais que mostravam que ela não estava inteiramente séria; Pip podia ver pela forma que suas roupas estavam ligeiramente mais amassadas do que deveriam entre as mãos da mãe, o jeito que seus olhos desviavam delicadamente da câmera, evitando a atenção da lente, a forma como ele próprio parecia muito mais feliz apenas de estar perto de alguém que amava.

Um sorriso rastejou por seus lábios e seus olhos encheram de água. Ele teve uma família. Ele foi feliz com ela.

_O que aconteceu?_

Limpando o rosto com o polegar, Pip virou a foto e observou a parte de trás, vendo o deslizar familiar de tinta preta penetrado no branco desbotado do papel.

_Foto tirada um mês antes do assassinato de Phillip e Georgina Pirrup; vide capítulo 786, página 1.784._

Era a letra de Damien. Se ele tinha escrito alguma coisa naquela foto, que era um pertence de família, quer dizer que aquilo continha algo importante.

Pip cuidadosamente deixou a foto de lado e fechou o livro, assim como seus próprios olhos, e concentrou a respiração.

_Capítulo 786, página 1.784._

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e depois o livro, o qual, sem qualquer esforço de seus dedos para folhear as páginas, virou-as até o centro, à uma página coberta com marca-texto, post-its e mais papéis soltos, além de algumas pequenas anotações nos cantos das páginas amareladas.

Ainda um tanto relutante, Pip engoliu em seco e começou a ler.

_“Entretanto, assim como é da natureza humana, o roteiro planejado por Deus não há de ser seguido por todas as criaturas que, de tua mão, surgiram. Georgina e Phillip Pirrup, durante uma noite que saíam para a realização de compras domésticas, tiveram ambas as suas vidas ceifadas por um assassino enquanto tentavam buscar um atalho para retornar à casa mais cedo._

_O homem, ao qual o advogado de Deus ainda não são permitidos os registros desde a presente data, os ameaçou e matou, imaginando invasão do território conquistado durante uma suposta briga entre traficantes._

_O procedimento padrão implica que os documentos de ambos Phillip e Georgina sejam enviados às mãos competentes do advogado de Deus para análise de perícia e revisão._

_O destino das almas há de ser decidido durante assembleia, ainda não marcada a partir da presente data, 24/08/20XX._

_A morte predestinada de Phillip Pirrup; vide capítulo 740, página 1.089._

_A morte de Georgina Pirrup; vide capítulo 697, página 860.”_

Pip não conseguia parar de encarar aquelas páginas, relendo toda aquela informação de novo e de novo. Seus pais não tiveram a morte que foi feita para eles. _Eles foram tirados dele por outra pessoa._

\- Voltei. - Damien anunciou enquanto fechava a porta com o pé, suas mãos ocupadas com algumas sacolas.

Pip pulou no sofá e fechou os arquivos, incapaz de continuar lendo ou sentir raiva agora que Damien retornara.

\- Bem-vindo de volta! - ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. - O que você trouxe?

\- Só o básico de comida e alguns doces. - Damien respondeu. - Peguei aqueles biscoitos que você gosta.

O britânico abriu um largo sorriso e tomou as sacolas de suas mãos.

\- Obrigado, Damien. - Pip se colocou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha do anticristo. - É muito gentil da sua parte.

\- Não foi nada. É o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

O casal seguiu para a cozinha, onde Pip começou a organizar todo o conteúdo da sacola e Damien o observava encostado na porta.

Logo a última semana terminaria. Ele receberia um pedido de audiência e teria que usar de seus argumentos para conseguir livrar Pip dos tormentos do inferno.

Damien soltou um suspiro trêmulo, nervoso. Aquilo era difícil, mas ele tinha que aprender a lidar com a ideia. Não tinha o que fazer.

\- Você acha que vai ser do que? - Pip de repente perguntou, terminando de guardar a última caixa de biscoitos na despensa. - Acha que alguém vai me matar ou vai ser natural?

Damien cruzou os braços e rangeu os dentes.

\- Eu não sei e eu não ligo.

Se fosse por ele, Pip não teria que se preocupar com isso, porque ele não morreria.

\- … Minha irmã morreu de AVC.

Com um suspiro, Damien resolveu dar trela para a conversa, pois conseguiu sentir como o britânico estava desconfortável.

\- A sua mãe também estava para morrer disso, mas acabou saindo tarde demais na noite errada.

Não é só porque Deus escreveu o destino de alguém que este destino realmente se cumprirá. Isso na verdade raramente acontecia. Era um do motivo de Damien odiar tanto a maioria dos humanos. Muitas das vezes em que alguém estava para morrer nas mãos de Deus, essa pessoa acaba tendo um destino muito pior quando enfrentado por humanos.

Assassinato, violência, estupro. Há coisas muito piores naquele mundo do que morrer, e Damien, por ser o rei do inferno, sabia muito bem disso.

Ao mesmo tempo, até mesmo os planos do próprio Deus podiam mudar. Às vezes o acaso que leva à morte de uma pessoa não é algo tão improvável assim. O próprio Deus sabia como colocar humanos na frente de outros humanos. Ninguém sabia fazê-los sofrer tão bem quanto ele.

Afinal, todos os escritores podem embarcar de última hora no trem do improviso.

\- Não sou muito bom em medicina, mas acho que o mais provável é que seja isso, não? - perguntou Pip.

\- Talvez.

O britânico riu baixinho e acompanhou Damien de volta para a sala.

\- É engraçado pensar que eu me sinto muito melhor estando aqui em casa com você do que lá fora, especialmente considerando que eu sou uma pessoa que gosta bastante de sair de casa.

\- Poderíamos sair uma última vez, se você quiser. - Damien sugeriu sem pensar, tomando a mão do menor na sua.

Pip ficou encantado com a oferta, mas negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu não quero correr o risco de machucar ninguém. Se vou partir, então vou sozinho. - ele se calou por um instante para se sentarem no sofá e então continuou: - Para onde você acha que eu vou? 

O anticristo deu de ombros.

\- Para onde você acha que você vai?

\- Bom, eu não me considero exatamente um santo. Fiz muitas coisas ruins na minha vida que acho que não valeriam meu bilhete de entrada no céu. Além do mais, eu não me surpreenderia se os anjos me odiassem também.

\- Eles não te odeiam. - Damien respondeu de imediato. - E, mesmo se odiassem, Deus não pode fazer uma seleção assim para aqueles que leva ao céu. Mesmo que aqueles caras insuportáveis não gostem muito de você, eles seriam obrigados a te deixar entrar se não encontrassem nenhuma justificativa para você descer. 

O silêncio de Pip começou a deixar Damien um tanto nervoso.

\- Se eu for pro céu, isso quer dizer que eu não te verei de novo?

Ele tinha dor em seus olhos, uma preocupação que Damien não gostava de ver no rosto de seu amado.

 _Isso seria pior que o inferno_.

\- Não, não ficaremos sem nos ver. Se eu cumprir meu papel e resolver todos os problemas que tenho pra resolver, eles abrem os portões por um tempo e me permitem de visitar algumas pessoas. É sempre assim quando vou visitar meu pai.

\- Satanás está no céu? Isso parece uma bela ironia. - Pip riu baixinho.

\- Eu sei. Vai entender como a cabeça de Deus funciona. Acho que ele considerou uma redenção o fato de ele ter morrido tentando derrotar o Manbearpig.

Pip arregalou os olhos. O pai de Damien tinha lutado contra o _Manbearpig_?! Ele tinha só escutado histórias sobre aquela criatura; não tinha a menor ideia de que ele tinha algo que ver com a família de Damien.

De qualquer forma, Pip sorriu e apertou a mão de Damien na sua.

\- Eu espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente. Uma eternidade sem você seria um pesadelo.

No mesmo segundo, sem pensar duas vezes, Damien apertou sua mão de volta.

\- É claro que vamos. Eu não abriria mão de te encontrar nem que tivesse que causar o apocalipse.

As bochechas do britânico se tingiram de um leve vermelho. Ao mesmo tempo que ele não desejava machucar ninguém, muito menos começar uma guerra, ele havia de admitir que seu ego era um tanto amaciado quando Damien dizia até onde ele iria apenas para fazer algo por ele. Ele nunca teve alguém que faria isso por ele antes. Alguém que desistiria de tudo para fazê-lo feliz. Até algum tempo atrás, uma realidade assim parecia apenas um sonho bobo de criança.

Uma risada escapou de sua boca.

\- Ao menos se eu for pro céu, vou poder conhecer seu pai. Imagino que, tendo criado alguém tão bom quanto você, ele deve ser um cara incrível.

Damien sorriu.

\- Bom, ele tenta. Sempre admirei isso nele.

O britânico murmurou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Damien, soltando um suspiro.

\- Vai passar minhas mensagens para os meus pais, não vai?

\- É claro que sim. Qualquer coisa que você quiser, eu falo pra eles.

Pip mordiscou os próprios lábios por um segundo, desviando o olhar para o chão.

\- …E se eu for pro inferno?

\- Você não vai pro inferno.

\- Você não sabe disso.

Damien o encarou de cima e franziu levemente o cenho.

\- Posso não saber tudo de sua história ainda, mas tenho certeza que, com a alma que você tem, você não vai pro inferno. Você nunca cometeu nenhuma infração digna de um pecado.

\- Mas e se eu fosse mesmo assim? - Pip rebateu mais uma vez, sua voz parecendo mais impositiva do que antes. Ele estava estressado. - O que você faria?

O anticristo suspirou e, envolvendo a cintura de Pip com o braço, respondeu em um tom calmo:

\- Se você realmente fosse para o inferno, eu o receberia de braços abertos, é claro. Eu jamais te desprezaria, mesmo que meu desejo, assim como o de sua mãe, seja para que você vá para o céu.

\- O que quer dizer que meu pai quer que eu vá para o inferno. - rebateu mais uma vez. 

Pip mal dava tempo para Damien finalizar as próprias frases. Aquilo era muito estranho e, francamente, chegava a irritá-lo um pouco.

\- Ele não acha que você poderia ser feliz no céu. É claro que ele quer o que é melhor pra você, mas não acha que seja em um lugar como aquele. Ele diz que, se você estiver com sua família, estará mais feliz do que se estiver em um lugar de bom status.

O britânico riu.

\- Ele não está errado. Eu adoraria conhecê-los, mais do que qualquer coisa, e certamente mais do que ir para o céu.

Oh. Então era disso que se tratava. Pip via mais vantagens em ir ao inferno do que ao céu.

Bom, Damien podia trabalhar com isso.

\- Eu entendo. Mas você vai adorar o lugar mesmo assim. Sei que vai. Ele não é tão ruim quanto você faz soar. As pessoas lá são educadas, acolhedoras e sempre zelam pela sua segurança e felicidade. O céu está cheio de mórmons.

Pip riu e afundou no sofá.

\- Eu lembro de quando você me falou sobre isso… - divagou, seus olhos desviando para cima. 

Aquela conversa claramente não levaria a lugar nenhum. Por mais que Damien insistisse em suas respostas, a situação era mais delicada do que ele imaginava. _Ele não entenderia_.

Nesse caso, não restava à Pip escolha se não mudar de assunto.

\- Sabia que eu devia ter quatro irmãos ou irmãs? - disse ele. - Minha mãe ficou grávida do meu pai quatro vezes, mas sofreu aborto espontâneo. 

Damien ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado. Tendo conhecido Georgina já há algum tempo, ele rapidamente percebeu como ela tinha muito mais apego a Pip do que à primeira filha, e agora, colocando nesses termos, as coisas faziam muito mais sentido. A primeira filha foi fruto de um casamento infeliz, do qual ela não queria fazer parte, enquanto Pip foi fruto de um casamento voluntário e ainda foi o quinto de muitas tentativas frustradas de Georgina engravidar. Ela tinha toda a razão de querer mimá-lo e colocá-lo em um pedestal, afinal, ele era, sim, seu filho preferido.

\- Você foi a tentativa que deu certo. - Damien disse em voz alta.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Pip se aconchegou no colo de Damien, remoendo suas palavras e se deixando levar pelo peso que elas tinham.

\- Espero não ter sido em vão.

(...)

Naquela manhã, logo quando o sol tinha acabado de nascer, Pip parou de respirar. Seus músculos perderam a força e ele teria caído igual a uma boneca não fosse por Damien estar o segurando em seus braços.

Foi algo muito repentino, que muitas pessoas poderiam não notar se estivessem na posição do anticristo. Porém, ele sentiu perfeitamente o momento em que aconteceu, quando um calafrio o atravessou e levou consigo o calor da alma de Pip.

Damien não chorou, embora tenha chegado perto diversas vezes. Ele fez uma promessa à Pip, disse que não iria chorar com sua morte, pois se veriam de novo, e ele não quebrava suas promessas.

Mas Damien definitivamente entendia um pouco mais os mortais.

Mesmo que ele pudesse ver Pip de novo no futuro, quando subisse aos céus para visitá-lo, ainda doía saber que ele foi arrancado daquele mundo contra sua própria vontade. Tantas coisas que ele não poderia mais fazer, pessoas que ele não poderia mais ver, e embora ainda tivessem seus pontos positivos, Pip não poderia mais ter a mesma vida de antes.

Com dor em seu coração, Damien lentamente se levantou da cama e ajeitou o corpo de Pip em seus braços, da mesma forma que quando ele estava em vida.

Ele era bem mais pesado agora, além de mais difícil de carregar, mas o anticristo conseguiu dar um jeito com um pouco de seus poderes.

A parte mais difícil de todo o processo foi enterrar o corpo, não por questões físicas, mas pela dor que assolava o peito de Damien, consumindo seu fogo e deixando seus movimentos desajustados.

Ele não tinha comentado com Pip enquanto em vida, pois imaginou que seria algo que talvez tivesse mais significado assim. Uma decisão um tanto boba, mas não havia mais como se arrepender agora. Damien decidiu enterrar seu corpo em um cemitério abandonado, a milhares e milhares de quilômetros de South Park, onde um dia viveu uma vila; onde um dia viveu uma família.

Pip estava logo ao lado de sua mãe, em um buraco que Damien teve certeza de ter as medidas perfeitas para que nada saísse errado. O anticristo teve certeza de pegar todo o necessário; uma lápide, um caixão e até mesmo flores. Como ninguém mais vinha para aquela região, seria o lugar perfeito para o britânico descansar ao lado das pessoas que amava. Depois de tantos anos de sofrimento, era justamente do que ele precisava. 

Tampouco chegou Damien a comentar sobre o assunto com Georgina e Phillip, não queria deixá-los para baixo antes da hora. Ele ainda se preocupava em como eles reagiriam quando ele fosse forçado a dar a notícia, pois de forma alguma ele guardaria aquilo apenas para si mesmo. Por mais que doesse, a família de Pip precisava saber da verdade, e Damien não estava nos direitos de privá-los disso.

Ele passou cerca de meia-hora cuidando de todos os cuidados para que Pip tivesse um enterro digno, mesmo que ele fosse o único presente. Acomodou o corpo de forma confortável no caixão e usou de seus poderes para enterrá-lo. Entretanto, mesmo depois de acabar e colocar as flores em cima do túmulo, Damien não saiu de seu lado.

Quando tudo estava feito, ele finalmente se permitiu chorar. Seu peito ardia como fogo e suas lágrimas pareciam ácido em suas bochechas.

Fazer aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais difícil que ele já fez. Ter que encarar o rosto sem expressões de Pip, como se ele estivesse dormindo, mas sabendo que não era nada daquilo que estava acontecendo. Doía. Doía como nada que Damien já experienciou em sua vida.

\- Seu filho era uma pessoa maravilhosa. - ele murmurou para as lápides de Georgina e Phillip. - … Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu queria ter feito algo, mas eu não posso… Me desculpa.

Ele continuou a afogar suas mágoas naquela terra fofa e úmida por pouco mais de uma hora. Ele conhecia Pip verdadeiramente há tão pouco tempo, mas ele já tinha conseguido tomar conta de seu coração de tal forma que, agora que ele se foi, era como se uma parte de si tivesse partido com ele.

Sua mente estava completamente nublada, ele não conseguia pensar, ele só queria poder se encolher e desaparecer naquela terra junto ao namorado. Poder sentir seus braços ao redor de si mais uma vez e gozar do calor e carinho com que Pip o banhava sempre que estava por perto.

Mas agora ele se foi.

E Damien não tinha a menor ideia do quanto teria que esperar para tê-lo em seus braços de novo.

Ele não tinha nada em particular contra sua tia, mas, naquele momento, ele não podia evitar de amaldiçoá-la até o último círculo do inferno.

(...)

Cada degrau que subia parecia que aumentavam vinte. Damien odiava aquela maldita subida com todas as suas forças.

Deus, por que não instala um elevador de uma vez? Facilitaria muito o trabalho daqueles que não têm asas!

Quando Damien finalmente chegou à entrada do céu, endireitou a postura e se pôs a caminhar para os portões dourados, seu coração martelando com força em seu peito.

\- Eu vim visitar Phillip Pirrup. - ele disse com firmeza aos guardas. - Ele é um garoto de dezenove anos, cabelo loiro, britânico e com roupas cafonas do século passado.

Os anjos se entreolharam com estranheza, confusos, e depois voltaram a encarar o anticristo.

\- Sinto muito, mas ele não está aqui. - disse o primeiro deles.

Damien franziu o cenho e piscou duas vezes. Agora quem estava confuso era ele.

\- Como não?

O seguro anjo deu de ombros.

\- Mil perdões, Damien, mas registros dizem que sua alma está no limbo.

O limbo era quase como um espaço vazio, onde as almas perturbadas ou cansadas paravam para sossegar antes de ascenderem aos céus ou caírem no inferno. Não se tratava apenas de almas com assuntos mal-resolvidos, as quais tinham acesso ao mundo dos vivos, mas também para aquelas atormentadas em vida que foram quebradas de tal forma que classificá-las as deixaria corrompidas. E depois de tudo que Pip passou, sua alma precisava de tempo para descansar e se recuperar de toda a dor e sofrimento que passou em vida. Todos os momentos em que se machucou, que foi humilhado, desprezado e chutado pelos demais seria lavado como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. 

Em poucas palavras, era como um banho. Às vezes rápido, às vezes longo, mas o objetivo é sair de lá limpo. Neste caso, limpo de todo o tormento. Era uma forma de as almas se recuperarem de seus traumas e passarem para o próximo passo com sua saúde mental mais estável do que quando chegaram.

Mas aquele tratamento geralmente era destinado à almas puras atormentadas; uma atitude de Deus para evitar de colocar em perigo as almas que entravam em seu domínio.

A princípio, Damien presumiu que Pip estaria indo para o céu, contudo, o que o primeiro anjo o disse em seguida o deixou muito confuso:

\- E, perdão a intromissão, Damien, mas, mesmo se ele não estivesse no limbo, você não o encontraria aqui.

O anticristo pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sem entender nada, mas não teve tempo de perguntar coisa alguma antes que um terceiro anjo chegasse aos portões, carregando algo em suas mãos.

\- ACHEI! Tinham colocado a pasta em Q ao invés de P, mas está tudo aqui. - ele disse ao aterrissar, e atirou a pasta para Damien.

Ele reconhecia aquela pasta cinzenta. Era exatamente igual às que lhe enviavam com almas paradas, as poucas que eram barradas para análise.

\- O que é isso? - ele perguntou, balançando a pasta.

\- Não sei. O próprio Deus me pediu para entregar. Parece importante.

Damien murmurou e tornou a olhar ao objeto. A falta de selos indicava uma pasta comum, não parecia ser prioritária ou urgente, e Damien não entendia a razão de Deus mandar entregar diretamente à ele se este era o caso.

Em um estalar de dedos, Damien estava de volta à sua casa no inferno, os gritos de agonia enchendo seus ouvidos por poucos minutos até que ele subisse a seu quarto.

Quando abriu a pasta, arregalou os olhos ao encontrar a ficha de Pip em suas mãos.

Era esse o documento. Eles o deram o perfil de Pip para que ele pudesse arquivá-lo em seu livro.

Damien imediatamente começou a folhear a página, até a última parte, onde lia-se com letras grandes e vermelhas:

_“Condenado por: sexo antes do casamento.”_

Pip não iria para o céu. Iria para o inferno.

Pip estava sendo condenado ao inferno por culpa sua. E não era uma questão de discussão. Eles já haviam consentido. Toda a reunião foi feita e analisada no tempo em que Damien tirava suas coisas de casa e abandonava South Park mais uma vez. E como Damien havia participado ativamente da vida de Pip e influenciado em muitos aspectos dela, sua posição como advogado de Deus era completamente irrelevante e tendenciosa. Não ajudaria em nada no caso que estavam querendo pegar.

Damien apenas precisava assinar para mostrar que leu e compreendeu as ordens dadas.

Sem debate, sem deliberação, sem julgamento. Aquela era uma ordem direta de Deus, imposta à ele.

Damien mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Pip estar indo ao inferno não era de todo ruim, mas que eles tinham feito tudo aquilo por suas costas o irritava mais do que tudo.

Eles sabiam da reputação de Damien como bom advogado; se ele queria alguma coisa, ele conseguia. Sua argumentação era impecável, simplesmente conseguia convencer todos com sua lábia até nas situações mais impossíveis. O fato de ele não participar daquela audiência e influenciar no destino de Pip só queria dizer que eles não o queriam lá.

Se Damien não estava na audiência, Pip não poderia ter sua defesa para ir para o céu.

 _Eles não o queriam lá_.

Para parar a raiva que crescia em seus pulmões, Damien pegou uma caneta de cima da mesa, assinou seu nome embaixo dos documentos e dissipou-o com um simples gesticular da mão.

Ele estava tomando para si a responsabilidade de cuidar de Pip quando ele caísse no inferno. Se aqueles imbecis não o queriam em seu domínio perfeito, Damien teria certeza de que faria tudo ao seu alcance para que ele fosse feliz no céu. _Nem que tivesse que congelar o inferno_.

Verificado e aprovado, apenas precisava esperar um retorno. 

Essa era a parte mais difícil. Quando almas se encontram no limbo, nem o céu e nem o inferno podem apressá-las. Elas tomam o próprio tempo se recuperando e finalizando seus assuntos até que, quando estiverem prontas, possam subir ou descer. Havia até caso de almas que não retornavam, mas Damien não gostava de pensar nessa possibilidade. Pip o prometeu que eles se veriam novamente.

Nesse meio tempo, ele só tinha uma última coisa a fazer.

A casa dos Pirrup sempre parecia ameaçadora quando ele tinha notícias a dar. E ser recebido com um sorriso por Georgina cortava seu coração de formas indescritíveis.

Uma vez que eles estavam sentados no sofá, Damien tomou ar em seus pulmões, suas mãos tremendo, e se preparou para dar a fatídica notícia.

\- Eu preciso falar com vocês. - ele disse, já de pé e com as mãos na frente do corpo. - Eu sei que essas coisas são complicadas de falar sobre… 

\- Não precisa ficar nervoso conosco, Damien. - Georgina o interrompeu com a mão. - Seja lá o que tiver que nos dizer, pode falar no seu tempo.

O anticristo mordeu mais uma vez os lábios e, incapaz de dizer olhando naqueles olhos tão gentis e adoráveis, _que o lembrava tanto dele_ , abaixou a cabeça.

\- O Pip morreu na noite passada. - ele disse com a voz trêmula.

O silêncio mudou da água para o vinho de um segundo ao outro. O que era confortável e acolhedor se tornou gelado e pesado, quase repulsivo. Damien quis se dar um tiro ao ver as lágrimas silenciosamente escorrendo pelos olhos de Georgina e Phillip.

\- Eu estava com ele na hora. - ele seguiu. - Ele estava dormindo. Foi uma morte indolor que eu tenho certeza que ele não sentiu de forma alguma. - e então o próprio Damien começou a chorar. - Eu queria ter feito mais por ele, queria mesmo, mas eu não pude.

Georgina negou com a cabeça e secou suas lágrimas. Ela estava de pé antes que Damien pudesse ver, e ela logo se agachou a sua frente, com uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Está tudo bem, Damien. Nós entendemos.

Phillip logo se juntou a ela, tirando seu chapéu e colocando uma mão em seu outro ombro.

\- Está tudo bem. Você fez o melhor que pôde. Foi além de todas as suas obrigações para fazê-lo feliz e ajudá-lo quando precisou. Você sacrificou muito, fez muito mais do que precisava, para dar à ele ao menos um pouco de felicidade antes do fim. E nós seremos eternamente gratos à você por isso.

Damien fungou e secou as próprias lágrimas, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso tristonho.

\- Eu estou com a ficha completa dele aqui comigo. Eu trouxe para caso vocês quisessem dar uma olhada. - ele tirou a pasta do bolso e a estendeu à Phillip, que a tomou com prazer em suas mãos.

\- Muito obrigado, meu rapaz. - ele agradeceu e se levantou, caminhando de volta para o sofá.

Georgina permaneceu ao seu lado o tempo todo, e o puxou para um abraço apertado, compartilhando com ele sua dor e suas lágrimas.

\- Você é uma ótima pessoa, Damien. - ela murmurou. - Nosso filho teve muita sorte de ter encontrado você no caminho dele.

Damien deu uma risada seca e retribuiu o gesto, apoiando a bochecha no ombro dela.

\- Acredito que eu tenha que negar, senhorita Pirrup. Quem teve sorte fui eu.


	16. Longe dos olhos, perto do coração

Pip estava demorando mais do que o previsto.

Não era incomum que algumas almas tardassem mais do que outras; na verdade, que demorassem já era esperado, visto que, se estavam no limbo, é porque precisavam se curar, e isso levava tempo.

O problema realmente era esperar que tudo se resolvesse. Sem uma data de previsão ainda e sem saber o estado da alma, a preocupação corrói o indivíduo que o aguarda por inteiro, parecendo até levá-lo à beira da insanidade. Paciência era o único jeito, mas todos tem seu limite.

Damien tentava se distrair se enfiando de cabeça no trabalho. Quanto mais trabalho fizesse, mais tempo livre teria para passar com Pip quando ele chegasse. Essa estava sendo sua estratégia, a qual, até agora, estava se mostrando bem eficiente. Ele não comia, não dormia, não tirava intervalos, só passava o dia todo sentado em sua cadeira - e, ocasionalmente, na cama - preenchendo os formulários de entrada, analisando os perfis dos recém mortos e até ouvindo as reclamações dos moradores do inferno de vez em quando. Como anticristo, as coisas que os mortais faziam para sobreviver não passavam de trivialidade para ele, então não chegava a passar mal por passar tempo demais acordado.

Em compensação, ele chegava a passar mal por esperar demais. 

Damien não tinha muita companhia no castelo fora seus criados, raramente escutava alguma voz que não fosse sua própria ou os gritos vindos de fora. Durante os últimos meses que passou em South Park, ele se acostumou com fazer seu trabalho enquanto ouvia Pip murmurar coisas sobre a lição de casa. Ter que trabalhar com tamanho silêncio o rodeando muitas vezes se tornava demais, e Damien falhava em cumprir seu serviço.

Ele só queria poder vê-lo de novo.

Às vezes ele não aguentava, e precisava se distanciar no trabalho para extravasar as mágoas. Damien não saía do quarto o dia inteiro durante esses dias. Ele não podia ver nada com as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, por mais que ele se pressionasse para conseguir terminar seu trabalho.

Aqueles dias não eram tão comuns, visto que o anticristo sempre colocava muito esforço e afinco em seu trabalho, apenas parando algumas vezes durante a noite.

Mas aquele não era um daqueles dias.

Veio absolutamente do nada, enquanto Damien estava preenchendo o registro de um rapaz mandado ao inferno por assassinato, divórcio e traição, condenando-o ao nono círculo. De repente, sua visão começou a nublar e suas mãos ficaram tensas sem razão alguma, e Damien só teve tempo de esconder seu livro com seus poderes antes de começar a chutar a mesa. Aquilo seguiu por algum tempo, o anticristo apenas chutando a mesa com toda a força que podia, até as lágrimas se tornarem fortes demais para ele conseguir ver qualquer coisa. E Damien desabou no chão.

Ele absolutamente odiava Deus com todas as suas forças.

Ao enxugar suas lágrimas pela milésima vez naquela tarde, Damien percebeu que não teria como realizar seu trabalho daquela forma, e acabou saindo para dar uma volta.

Sempre que estava se sentindo assim, seus pés acabavam o levando para a casa dos Pirrup, as únicas pessoas que podiam compartilhar de sua dor, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

Damien bateu na porta e cumprimentou Georgina com um sorriso antes de ser guiado para dentro.

Eles tinham se aproximado muito nos últimos anos. Damien nunca imaginou que se tornaria próximo de um dos residentes do inferno como se tornou daquela família. Ambos compartilhavam de muitos interesses comuns, até além da conexão que tinham com Pip, e Georgina também tinha muitas observações interessantes sobre o inferno que eram muito valiosas para o anticristo.

Ele havia contado para Georgina e Phillip sobre a condenação de Pip poucos meses depois de receber a notícia de que ele estava no limbo. Era inevitável que o assunto surgisse alguma hora, pois todos estavam preocupados com ele, mesmo quando tinham tantas outras coisas para falar.

\- Você tem certeza de que ele está bem? - Georgina perguntou uma hora, mantendo a cabeça baixa para seu chá.

\- O limbo é um lugar seguro. - Damien assegurou mais uma vez. - O único lugar entre o céu e o inferno que ninguém pode interferir. Ele está lá pra se curar de tudo que aconteceu, pra poder seguir em frente.

\- Deveria demorar tanto assim? Logo vão fazer _três anos_.

Damien não podia dizer que não entendia. Também sentia muita falta de Pip. Seu jeito animado e positivo era o ponto alto de todos os seus dias e ele daria tudo para poder passar só um minuto ao seu lado de novo. Mas, infelizmente, aquilo estava longe do controle dele.

\- É um processo demorado. A alma precisa de tempo para se recuperar e cada uma tem o próprio ritmo para isso. Não podemos apressá-lo e nem falar com ele enquanto isso. É uma área completamente isolada, apenas para as almas perturbadas e feridas.

Ouvir o anticristo dizer aquelas palavras machucava Georgina de maneiras que apenas uma mãe poderia entender. Enquanto ela estava presa naquele lugar, seu filho estava sofrendo da superfície sem ninguém para ajudá-lo. Ela não podia evitar de se culpar.

\- Meu pobre Phillip. Deve ter sofrido muito para estar demorando tanto.

Esse era um aspecto lógico. Quanto mais tempo a alma levava para sair do limbo, mais ela precisava de recuperar dos sofrimentos em vida. Era tudo uma questão de proporção, e a de Pip não estava muito favorável ao tempo.

Damien suspirou, juntando as mãos no colo.

\- Tudo que podemos fazer é ser pacientes. - disse ele.

Georgina assentiu e sorriu na direção do anticristo.

\- Muito obrigado por tudo que está fazendo por nossa família, Damien. Significa muito para mim e meu marido que nosso filho se recupere logo.

Um sorriso encheu os lábios de Damien.

\- É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Georgina sempre agradecia quando Damien os vinha visitar, oferecendo-o chá e um abraço por tudo que estava fazendo por sua família, inclusive os manter informados da situação de Pip e visitá-los para saber mais sobre eles.

E, embora o anticristo não demonstrasse, aquilo era difícil para ele também.

Não havia um único lugar para onde ele ia que não o lembrasse de Phillip. Não havia _um único dia_ em que ele não pensasse em Phillip. Ele sentia falta de seu abraço, sua voz, seu sotaque, seu sorriso, seus olhos brilhantes, sua aura divertida e positiva, seu jeito educado. E absolutamente tudo parecia lembrá-lo disso.

Toda vez que Damien passava pelo parque, ele pensava o quão melhor seria se ele estivesse passeando por lá junto a Pip. Os corredores de seu castelo, tão longos, pareciam o lugar perfeito por onde Pip sapatearia quando estivesse feliz. Seu quarto o fazia imaginar como seria acordar todos os dias ao lado de Pip. A biblioteca do castelo o fazia lembrar de todos os livros que Pip adorava ler em seu tempo livre.

Não havia um lugar em que ele passava que não o fazia pensar no quão melhores seriam se Pip estivesse com ele.

A pior parte de saber que alguém está no limbo é esperar por essa pessoa. Nunca se sabe quando ela vai voltar ou como está sua situação.

E Damien já não aguentava mais esperar.

(...)

Damien acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Ele chorou mais uma vez antes de dormir, embora de forma bem mais silenciosa.

É por isso que ele não dormia quando estava no inferno. Aquilo só servia para o deixar mais estressado do que já estava.

Como sempre, a primeira coisa que fez pela manhã após acordar foi abrir o arquivo de Pip, como vinha fazendo a tantos anos. Era um hábito, apenas para ver se algo mudou e se tinham uma estimação de quando ele chegaria. Geralmente não tinha nada, apenas o contínuo espaço vazio. Por isso Damien arregalou os olhos ao ver a data do presente dia marcada ao fim da folha.

Ele chegaria _hoje_.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer e ele disparou para os outros arquivos, buscando os registros dos mortos do dia anterior.

Como sempre, eram muitas pessoas, as buscas seriam árduas. Mas, em algum lugar, no meio daquela multidão, estava Pip.

Encontrada uma nova energia, Damien se apressou para fazer toda sua rotina diária o mais rápido possível e logo obrigou os empregados a apressarem o tour e as apresentações.

Aquilo não era comum de acontecer, mas não era contra as regras próprias de Damien que certos eventos acontecessem mais cedo.

As almas do limbo apareciam junto com todas as outras almas, como se tivessem acabado de morrer. Na hora do tour, em que o guia apresentava todos os círculos e regiões do inferno, eles eram separados do restante do grupo e dados atenção especial, pois estavam atrasados em relação ao tempo que morreram.

Aquela medida era relativamente nova. Antes, as almas que morriam eram levadas diretamente ao inferno, sem qualquer interrupção. Porém, como não eram muitos os psicólogos bons que iam ao inferno, Damien foi forçado a modificar essa política em razão de evitar conflitos desnecessários em seu reino, o que vinha acontecendo com mais e mais frequência.

O anticristo aguardou pacientemente até o momento da apresentação, o qual, sob sua ordem, aconteceu mais cedo.

Quando finalmente chegou sua introdução, Damien foi recebido com olhares assustados e desconfiados, o que já era de se esperar, afinal ele era o anticristo.

Ele rapidamente escaneou sua plateia cativa, mas não conseguiu encontrar Pip de primeira. Eram pessoas demais, muitas almas pecadoras, e só isso era o bastante para que seus sentidos não funcionassem direito. Pecadores o deixavam nauseado.

Durante um movimento de cabeça no meio de seu discurso, no entanto, ele os viu. Aqueles olhos azuis cativantes que tão facilmente grudavam sua atenção. Por apenas um segundo, ele os viu, mas, quando piscou, já os tinha perdido novamente.

Seu coração parou em seu peito, assim como sua voz, mas ele logo regressou com seu discurso e as instruções para os novos moradores do inferno.

Damien nunca foi muito demorado em seus discursos, os achava uma perda de tempo, por isso tudo acabou tão rápido, bem mais rápido do que quando seu pai governava. Para sua sorte naquele dia, isso o permitiu procurar por Pip enquanto os demais seguiam os guias turísticos para conhecer mais do inferno.

Demorou, mas o anticristo finalmente o conseguiu avistar; longe de todos, escondido entre os últimos adultos que seguiam para o tour.

Ele estava separado do grupo, sentado no chão, sozinho, com uma mão sobre o queixo e de olhos fechados, quase dormindo. Seus cabelos loiros, agora em seu comprimento original, caíram sobre seus olhos com a inclinação de seu corpo.

Ele estava ali, em seu domínio, a apenas alguns passos de distância.

A cada passo que Damien dava, mais fortes ficavam seus batimentos cardíacos, chegando a ecoar em seu ouvido. Ele não o tinha visto a quase três anos, é óbvio que ficaria nervoso, e ele estava diferente também, diferente de quando o deixou na Terra. 

Uma vez que parou a sua frente, Pip abriu completamente os olhos e os ergueu em sua direção. Damien o encarava de cima enquanto ele estava praticamente jogado no chão, cansado e sem saber o que fazer, um tanto como quando se reencontraram, com exceção de todos os machucados que ele tinha pelo corpo. Agora ele estava inteiro.

Damien soltou a respiração trêmula e forçou um sorriso com o canto dos lábios, tentando com todas as suas forças não chorar.

\- Hey.

Pip sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Damien mais uma vez, mas não respondeu.

Isso também era esperado, considerando o quanto o britânico parecia cansado.

\- Como você está? - o anticristo continuou a pequena conversa.

Antes que Pip pudesse sequer considerar responder, um bocejo escapou de seus lábios. Voluntário ou involuntário, ele não sabia.

Foi embaraçoso por parte de Pip, que acabou corando de vergonha, mas ao menos fez Damien rir.

\- Eu já entendi. Vem cá.

Da melhor forma que conseguiu, o anticristo colocou seu braço por debaixo do de Pip e puxou-o para seu colo estilo noiva, apoiando suas pernas com o braço livre e tendo o pescoço enlaçado pelos braços finos do britânico, que já repousava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele tinha um olhar tão cansado que dava até dó. Olheiras chamavam a atenção debaixo de suas pálpebras e seus lábios estavam rachados, secos. Pobre Pip. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo de descanso, ainda não era o bastante. _Nunca seria o bastante_.

Após acomodar o britânico em seus braços, Damien seguiu a caminhada para casa.

Ele não precisava necessariamente ir andando até seu castelo, poderia facilmente usar seus poderes. Mas, em realidade, ele só queria uma desculpa para poder continuar com Pip nos braços. Tantos anos sem vê-lo e ele continuava exatamente igual. Ele na verdade tinha ganhado um peso considerável desde a primeira vez que o carregou assim. Isso era bom. Ele gostava de pensar que teve um impacto significativamente positivo na vida de Pip; seria bom para compensar a forma como deu as costas para ele quando tinha oito anos.

Todos tinham que pagar por seus pecados, até mesmo o anticristo. Quer goste ou não, Pip agora era sua responsabilidade, e garantir que ele tivesse uma boa vida após a morte em seu reino.

\- Aguenta só mais um pouquinho. Logo, logo você pode voltar a dormir, tá bom? - Damien sussurrou no ouvido de Pip ao percebê-lo se contorcer em seus braços, ambos os olhos fechados.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, Damien imediatamente colocou Pip em sua cama, e o menor caiu no sono rapidamente.

Ele passou o dia inteiro dormindo, e o anticristo ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado. Ele não fez nada, apenas encarou o britânico enquanto o mesmo dormia, tão pacificamente. Exatamente como era quando estava vivo.

Ele estava ali. Ele estava bem.

Damien sentiu várias vezes o aperto em seu peito subindo para seus olhos, provocando as lágrimas que por ali queriam escorrer. Ele conseguiu resistir, não gostaria de acordá-lo com seus soluços e choradeira sem motivo. Ele poderia fazer o bastante disso quando ele acordasse. Por hora, só gostaria de aproveitar a aura calma que Pip tinha ao seu redor.

Infelizmente, ele também tinha coisas a fazer além de observar Pip dormir, e, após sem querer dormir ao seu lado, chegando até a passar o braço ao seu redor e o envolver em uma conchinha, Damien decidiu tomar um banho para afastar seu cansaço. Ele precisava voltar com a cabeça no lugar para continuar seu trabalho. Independentemente de Pip estar ali ou não, isso não tirava seus deveres como anticristo e advogado de Deus, e ele tinha que cumpri-los se quisesse um mínimo de salário naquela porcaria de mundo.

Ele só precisaria mover um pouco sua mesa de trabalho.

Enquanto estava no banho, imerso pela água gelada que escorria por seu corpo, Damien finalmente se deixou soltar. Seus ombros chacoalharam e as lágrimas escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos, misturando-se com a água do chuveiro. Ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e se permitiu soluçar alto, o som abafado naquele espaço confinado. Ele não podia fazer isso no quarto sob o risco de acordar Pip, mas ali, isolado, ele podia finalmente liberar aqueles sentimentos que tanto o afligiam.

Ele passou mais de dois anos sem ver Pip. Não era apenas uma questão de distância física, mas também existencial. Aqueles anos foram completos desastres e o anticristo nunca se sentiu tão perdido antes. Ele fez seu trabalho como se fosse um robô, pois não havia emoção alguma em seu peito. Era como se ele realmente tivesse perdido Pip naquele momento, e estava sozinho mais uma vez. Pip deixou um buraco em seu peito quando partiu, e houve dias em que Damien temia nunca mais vê-lo outra vez.

Ele definitivamente entendia os mortais agora.

Mas ele estava ali agora. Pip estava em seu reino, em seu castelo, dormindo em sua cama. Ele só precisava sair do chuveiro para vê-lo.

E foi o que Damien fez.

Após se enxugar, o anticristo amarrou a toalha na cintura e voltou para o quarto para buscar uma roupa limpa. Tentou fazer menos barulho possível, pois Pip ainda estava dormindo quando ele entrou mais uma vez ali.

Damien abriu o guarda-roupa e dedilhou com cuidado os cabides em busca de algo confortável para usar em casa. As roupas eram todas as mesmas, algumas mais macias que outras, mas tinham o mesmo caráter: preto. Absoluto preto.

Talvez ele devesse dar uma variada em seu vestuário algum dia desses. Branco talvez combinasse com ele.

\- Damien.

O anticristo pulou ao som da voz, quase deixando sua toalha cair, e se virou para encarar a cama.

Pip tinha os olhos completamente abertos, como se o sono tivesse evaporado em pleno ar. Ele o encarava sem uma expressão visível no rosto, mas o brilho azul de seus olhos parecia julgá-lo de tal forma que o jovem anticristo não podia evitar de corar e se encolher.

\- Você está acordado. - Damien murmurou, tentando esconder a tremedeira em sua voz.

O britânico continuou o encarando com a mesma intensidade, sem dizer mais nada.

Era estranho, pois parecia que Pip ainda estava assimilando as informações, como um computador antigo. Os segundos passavam e ele simplesmente o encarava, como se esperasse alguma coisa dele.

Damien realmente não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ele foi pego de surpresa, pois não esperava que Pip fosse acordar justamente quando ele abaixasse a guarda, especialmente quando ele tinha _acabado de sair do chuveiro_.

Pip olhou ao seu redor com aqueles olhos arregalados e expressão neutra, de um jeito quase assustador.

\- Essa não é sua casa. - disse ele em tom monótono.

\- Na verdade, é sim. Só não a que você conhecia antes. - Damien respondeu.

O britânico permaneceu quieto por um segundo, seus olhos olhando ao seu redor para, só então, voltá-los ao anticristo.

\- Nós estamos no inferno? - foi a primeira pergunta carregada de emoção que Pip fez desde que abriu a boca.

\- Estamos, Pip. Estamos. - Damien respondeu, vendo como o britânico então suspirou. Ele pareceu estranhamente aliviado ao ouvir aquela informação.

\- Quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo? - ele perguntou, sentando.

\- Hoje, algumas horas. Desde a sua morte, dois anos.

Pip arregalou os olhos em espanto e deixou o lençol cair de seus ombros.

\- _Dois anos?!_

Damien assentiu.

\- Contando com os meses, você deve ter vinte e um anos, agora.

Ou ele teria se não estivesse morto.

Aí estava algo interessante sobre o inferno: eles permitiam a passagem temporal. Claro, as coisas funcionavam diferente por lá, mas, enquanto fosse desejável à uma alma, ela cresceria como se ainda estivesse ligada à um corpo humano. Apesar de não ser necessário, ainda era possível, especialmente para aqueles de menor idade.

Pip parecia completamente desorientado, seu espanto tomando conta completa de seu corpo. Era informação demais para processar!

\- Dois anos… - ele se virou para Damien. - E você esperou por mim todo esse tempo?

Damien assentiu mais uma vez, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Mas Pip pareceu se sentir ainda pior.

\- Eu sinto muito, Damien. Eu não queria ter demorado tanto.

\- Não peça desculpas por algo que não é sua culpa, já falamos sobre isso. - Damien o dispensou com a mão.

\- Sim, _há dois anos atrás!_ \- Pip protestou e franziu o cenho.

Apesar de indignação na voz do britânico, Damien riu e abaixou a cabeça. Não consegui levá-lo a sério daquela forma.

E Pip provavelmente não conseguia levar _ele_ a sério usando apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura.

\- Ah, merda. Perdão, eu não estou vestido de forma muito apropriada pra ocasião.

Pip riu e reclinou-se na cabeceira da cama.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu não sou exatamente contra.

O anticristo franziu o cenho, sem nenhuma malícia verdadeira, e abriu a boca em “o”

\- Pip, você _literalmente_ acabou de chegar.

Percebendo seu comentário inadequado, o britânico levou as mãos aos lábios.

\- Isso é um problema? Eu te deixei desconfortável?

Damien rapidamente negou com a cabeça e tentou não rir. Ele tinha sentido falta daquele jeito bobo de Pip. _Tanta falta_.

\- Não, de forma alguma. Eu só não quero te cansar logo agora que você acabou de acordar.

Pip soltou ar pelo nariz e abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça.

\- Eu posso realmente me cansar se estou morto?

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei. As casas têm quartos aqui, e também temos um ciclo de dia e noite, mesmo sem ter sol. Às vezes até fica escuro.

Pip piscou algumas vezes e murmurou para si mesmo.

\- Que estranho. Um estranho interessante.

Damien tinha que concordar. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo morando no inferno, ele ainda não se acostumou com todas aquelas bizarrices que a lógica do universo inventou.

Pip piscou algumas vezes em meio ao silêncio e, sem mais nenhuma resposta do anticristo, suspirou.

\- Então… Quanto tempo você vai ficar parado aí ao invés de vir aqui e me beijar?

Damien arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas riu e caminhou para a cama, sentando-se ao lado do britânico, puxando-o assim que chegou para um beijo nos lábios.

Seu corpo automaticamente enrijeceu e sua respiração parou. A mão de Pip subiu por seus cabelos, parando em sua nuca, e o puxou pra mais perto para aprofundar o beijo. Seus olhos já estavam fechados, assim como os deles, mas era como se Damien pudesse ainda sentir a forma como aquele azul o penetrava e irradiava cor no abismo que crescia no fundo de seu peito.

Damien sentia como se estivesse beijando Pip pela primeira vez.

Uma das mãos do britânico, um pouco menores que a dele, lentamente dedilhou a pele de seu tronco, até sua cintura, e começou a acariciar o osso lateral com o polegar. Não tinha malícia em seu gesto, apenas adoração e afeto, igual a quando ele estava vivo.

Pip, Pip, Pip. Não tinha a menor ideia de como esses pequenos gestos deixavam o jovem anticristo completamente louco e sedento por ele.

As mãos de unhas pontudas agarraram a cintura de Pip com firmeza, as pontas pressionando levemente sobre a pele branca envolvida em tecido vermelho e branco por baixo. Por mais que Damien tentasse se controlar, cada mínimo movimento da boca do britânico e de seus dedos o trazia mais e mais perto do limite.

Ele queria clamá-lo. De novo e de novo. Ele queria tanto que não podia nem colocar em palavras. Damien estava diante de um Pip completamente novo. Por mais que a roupa, o jeito de falar e a forma fossem as mesmas, ele podia dizer que _ele_ não era, conseguia ver em seus olhos. O brilho azul é mais profundo, Damien não podia ver mais aquele desvio pecador que os impregnava antes, seu cabelo voltou a como era antes do incidente com a tesoura, apenas alguns centímetros acima dos ombros e todos os fios com a mesma medida, simétrico, suas mãos não tremem e seguram seu cabelo com firmeza, sua aura irradia uma luz que não irradiava antes, como se ele estivesse verdadeiramente brilhando. A diferença era imperceptível para almas mortais, para _olhos_ mortais, mas Damien conseguia vê-lo; ele podia ver Pip claro como o dia. E ele o queria.

Seus lábios se separaram quase que de forma despercebida e a distância era quase nula, e Damien se aproveitou daquela distância para reclinar-se sobre Pip e reclamar seus lábios em um beijo curto.

Apenas o contato de lábio sobre lábio, mas Damien o fez repetidas vezes, beijando Pip freneticamente e com entusiasmo, por mais que seu rosto não o demonstrasse.

Por Deus, ele não o beijava a dois anos e ainda parecia conhecer aqueles lábios como a própria casa.

Damien parou apenas por um segundo para respirar e logo voltou a se aproximar do britânico, o qual permanecia estático, embora com a respiração descompassada. 

\- Pra que lado fica o banheiro? - o britânico perguntou em voz baixa, quando Damien se aproximava para beijá-lo novamente.

O anticristo parou no lugar e abriu os olhos, confuso.

\- Por que essa pergunta agora?

Pip deu de ombros.

\- Você acabou de tomar banho e está tão cheiroso, Damien. Eu me sinto fedido perto de você.

O anticristo riu e logo levou a mão à boca.

Pip sabia que ele não se importava com aquelas coisas - além de que o tempo no limbo não influenciava em nada a forma como suas roupas estavam, apenas sua essência. Entretanto, se ele se sentiria melhor assim, Damien não estava em posição de discutir.

\- Última porta no fim do corredor. Tem toalhas de reserva no armário debaixo da pia.

\- Obrigado. - Pip rapidamente agradeceu e se levantou. O britânico parou de andar ao chegar na porta e se virou para Damien mais uma vez. - Oh! Está tudo bem se eu pegar algumas das suas roupas emprestado, certo?

Pergunta estranha, mas ok.

\- Está, mas, por que? Suas roupas não estão boas?

\- Estão, mas eu tenho usado a mesma coisa por dois anos, devem estar nojentas. Além do mais, elas não têm o seu cheiro. - o britânico cruzou os braços e inflou as bochechas como uma criança pequena. 

Damien mais uma vez riu.

\- Por que você está tão intrigado com cheiros?

Pip abriu a boca e franziu o cenho, indignado, como se a resposta para aquela pergunta devesse ser óbvia.

\- Seu shampoo tem cheiro de Jasmin! Você não pode me culpar!

Damien riu e seguiu Pip com os olhos enquanto o mesmo deixava o quarto.

Ele já não sentia mais vontade de chorar. Já tinha despejado tudo que precisava no banho. Agora tudo que lhe restava era matar a saudade que sentiu de Phillip.

O britânico voltou dez minutos depois, sem toalha ao redor da cintura, e roubou algumas peças de roupa que Damien tinha no armário. Acabou optando por uma blusa preta macia de manga longa, calças da mesma cor, também folgadas e macias, e um par de meias brancas, e é claro que ele fez questão de pedir para o anticristo o emprestar uma cueca também, ao que ele não se opôs de forma alguma.

\- Melhor agora? - Damien perguntou à Pip quando ele terminou de se ajeitar.

O britânico abriu um sorriso e levou as mangas largas da blusa para a frente do rosto, se esfregando nelas.

\- Eu amo usar suas roupas. Elas são tão quentinhas e aconchegantes.

Sorrindo, Damien se levantou da cama, também já vestido, e andou para o lado de Pip.

\- Ficam bem em você. - disse ele ao levar uma mão à bochecha do britânico.

Em um segundo, Pip foi puxado para os braços de Damien e seus lábios pressionados contra os dele. Ele retribuiu o contato com facilidade, deixando que Damien o puxasse para cima e o girasse junto a ele pelo quarto. 

Pip não imaginava que ele estivesse fazendo de propósito. Em sua cabeça, ele estava apenas muito feliz em vê-lo. O que o fazia se sentir ainda mais culpado por ter ficado longe por tanto tempo. Se não fosse por ele, Damien não teria passado por toda a preocupação e desespero de esperar por seu retorno. Ainda mais por dois anos!

Contudo, mesmo com aqueles sentimentos negativos o invadindo, a culpa de Pip era rapidamente substituída pela felicidade que estar ao lado de Damien o proporciona. 

Sua consciência podia estar dormindo pelos últimos dois anos, mas sua alma com certeza sentiu a falta de Damien. A sensação de não beijá-lo há anos era tão real que é como se ele realmente estivesse desperto durante todo aquele tempo que passou longe. E ele estava finalmente matando a saudade.

Ao separarem os lábios, Damien manteve Pip preso por debaixo dos ombros, seus cabelos caindo a frente de seus olhos e seus pés acima do chão. Eles sorriam um para o outro, e Damien resistiu muito à tentação de devorá-lo mais uma vez.

\- Quer que eu mostre o lugar pra você? - ele ofereceu ao invés disso, e Pip assentiu com um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

Apesar de o castelo ser grande, na verdade não tinha nada de muito interessante para ver. Damien mostrou a Pip onde estavam a cozinha, banheiro e quartos, o básico que toda casa precisava, para só então levá-lo à parte da biblioteca. Como já era esperado, Pip ficou maravilhado com a quantidade de livros que tinha ali, e fez um juramento ali mesmo de ler todos eles por todo o tempo que ficasse no castelo de Damien.

Ao terminarem o tour, o casal sentou-se no sofá para assistir à um filme, com Pip encostado no ombro de Damien.

Era uma sensação boa, como se os últimos dois anos tivessem sido nada mais que simples pesadelos e delírio coletivo. Pip estava seguro e tranquilo, do mesmo jeitinho de antes, bem ao lado de Damien. O anticristo não pediria nada mais. Apesar de ainda ter raiva dos anjos que o rejeitaram pura e simplesmente porque o odiavam, de certa forma ele tinha que agradecer por terem mandado Pip para o inferno.

O britânico se encolheu durante um jumpscare em particular - o que tinha acontecido várias vezes, já que eles estavam vendo um filme de terror -, mas não em razão de medo. Ele sentou mais para cima no sofá, sua coxa encostada na de Damien, e o deu um suave beijo na bochecha.

\- Eu te amo. - ele sussurrou ao som de gritos e corpos sendo dilacerados.

Droga, ele estava deixando resistir muito difícil.

\- Eu também te amo. - Damien respondeu e beijou Pip no canto da boca.

O britânico sorriu e, por Deus, Damien esqueceu o quão rápido seu coração conseguia disparar com aquele sorriso.

\- Posso desligar a TV?

Damien negou com a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto, e, com um gesto de mão, desligou o aparelho.

No mesmo segundo, sem tirar os olhos de Pip, agarrou-o pelos ombros e o beijou profundamente. Pip soltou uma leve risada entre seus lábios quando Damien o virou e puxou para seu colo. O anticristo aconchegou a cabeça de Pip por cima de seu braço e o prendeu entre as pernas e o peito.

Ao fim dos beijos, que arrancaram umas boas risadas do britânico, Damien tirou o braço de debaixo da cabeça de Pip e o apoiou em suas coxas. Uma mão se alojou em seus cabelos, ocupando-se com acariciar seus belos cabelos loiros, e a outra descansava em sua barriga, próximo da cintura.

Pip sorria enquanto encarava o teto, sem dizer nada e nem pensar em muita coisa relevante. Ele apenas suspirava e deixava os dedos de Damien conduzirem suas sensações e pensamentos.

O anticristo não se atrevia a dizer nada, podia facilmente ver como Pip, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda estava cansado. Muita coisa aconteceu nos últimos anos, mesmo com Pip descansando por dois. Seu espírito podia estar curado de toda aquela tortura e tormento, mas sua mente demoraria para se acostumar com a ideia de uma nova vida, especialmente depois de dois anos desacordado.

\- Eu preciso comer? - o britânico de repente perguntou, encarando os olhos carmim de Damien com seus azuis.

O anticristo mordeu o interior da bochecha e murmurou por um segundo.

\- Você precisa. Eu não.

\- Oh… - Pip murmurou e voltou a encarar o teto. - … É possível morrer de novo?

Uma sessão de perguntas, é claro. Típico de Pip; o britânico sempre teve uma natureza bem curiosa.

\- É possível, mas você só acaba voltando pra cá. A não ser que você morra de forma nobre, então você vai pro céu.

\- Oh.

Damien estava se segurando para não começar a dar risada. Por tudo que era mais maldito, Pip era muito mais do que ele merecia.

Ele se inclinou para baixo e capturou os lábios de Pip em um rápido beijo, que fez o menor sorrir. Apenas um toque, mas que já significava tanto.

\- Olha, você precisa de tudo que um corpo normal precisa. - Damien disse ao voltar à posição original. - Se você não comer, beber ou acabar se dando um tiro, vai morrer. 

Não era tão difícil de entender a lógica, mas era difícil entender _de onde veio_ aquela lógica. Damien já desistiu há muito tempo.

Pip soltou o ar pesado pelo nariz e pendeu a cabeça na direção dos toques da mão de Damien. Seus dedos gelados massageavam sua nuca e ajeitavam os fios bagunçados, como se dançassem em seu couro cabeludo. Pip poderia facilmente dormir com aquele incentivo.

Abrindo os olhos, Pip ergueu as mãos para o teto. Seus olhos azuis as observavam com um brilho estranho, como se _elas_ fossem estranhas. 

As mangas negras da blusa ficaram folgadas ao redor dos pulsos, dando a impressão de ser muito grande - ou Pip ser muito pequeno. Suas unhas eram pequenas e redondas, cabendo perfeitamente em seus dedos magros. Suas mãos eram pequenas demais para sua idade, assim como o resto do corpo, como consequência da má nutrição. Pip era mais baixo que os demais, mais fraco, menos desenvolvido. _Muito mais cansado_. Suas mãos pareciam geladas ao mesmo tempo que estavam aquecidas, e ele não sabia se gostava disso ou não.

\- Isso é meu corpo ou minha alma? - o britânico perguntou, ainda encarando a pele branca.

Por um minuto, perdurou o silêncio. Damien apenas intercalava o olhar entre as mãos de Pip e sua expressão neutra e levemente curiosa. Sua mão continuava a acariciar os cabelos do loiro com ternura, com movimentos suaves e relaxados. Aquele assunto não era tão simples de tratar, então ele tentou deixar o namorado o mais relaxado possível.

\- Essa é sua alma. Seu corpo físico continua na Terra, mas a alma tem todas as propriedades físicas que o corpo tem; por isso você pode morrer.

Pip murmurou, fingindo entender. Aquele assunto era complicado, mas ele aprendeu a não questionar.

Damien tomou as mãos de Pip entre as suas e pressionou múltiplos beijos sobre a costa dos dedos. Deixou a esquerda de lado por um segundo e concentrou a atenção dos beijos na direita; abaixou a manga da própria blusa, expondo a pele de seu braço e seguiu com os beijos por ali. Sua boca percorreu toda e casa uma das linhas do que, em vida, seriam as veias do britânico, aqueles canais de transporte tão abusados quando Pip ainda estava vivo.

Já não havia vestígios do que aconteceu. Nenhum sinal dos pontos, dos hematomas ou do sangue. Ainda estava ali, Damien sabia, o efeito daquele ataque e tudo que se seguiu depois, e levaria tempo para que Pip se recuperasse por completo, mas era bom que ele não precisasse mais se atormentar com a visão daquilo o tempo todo.

A alma de Pip ainda estava machucada. Mesmo uma eternidade no limbo não seria o suficiente para que ele se curasse. O limbo serve para amenizar o sofrimento da alma, dar à ela tempo para descansar, mas ele não curava tudo. Era para isso que Damien o manteria debaixo de suas asas. Enquanto ele estivesse ao seu lado, ele faria de tudo para que o britânico fosse bem acolhido em sua casa, e não hesitaria em banhá-lo em beijos na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse.

Damien não conseguia se conter. Ele passou mais de dois anos esperando por Pip, para poder amá-lo novamente. Ele sentiu sua falta, mais do que admitiria para qualquer outro par de ouvidos que não os dele, e a ansiedade de se afogar nele de novo crescia mais e mais com cada beijo que depositava em sua pele. E também há aquele maldito lado que herdou de seu pai; aquela vontade incontrolável de corromper as almas puras, trazê-las para seu lado e jogá-las em seu domínio. Aquele não era seu trabalho, por isso podia conter aqueles desejos, mas isso não quer dizer que aquela vontade não se manifestava de outras formas.

Pip era a alma mais pura que Damien já recebeu no inferno. Mesmo aqueles que viviam na área residencial pecaram em vida, mas Pip conseguiu manter uma ficha mais limpa do que todos ali.

E Damien o queria. Ele o queria tanto que chegava a _doer_. A meta presença de Pip ali o excitava de uma forma que ninguém jamais conseguiu e conseguirá em toda a eternidade.

A cada beijo por seu braço, até chegar a seus lábios, ele o queria mais, e os dedos de Pip que subiam por suas costas não ajudavam em nada.

Damien mudou a própria posição, se colocando por cima de Pip, e o prendeu entre o sofá e seu corpo. Ele atacava seus lábios, faminto por mais, e o britânico retribuía com a mesma intensidade.

Dois anos. Dois malditos anos longe disso, e tudo culpa daqueles malditos e imundos mortais. Se Damien os visse novamente, os condenaria ao fogo eterno por tudo que fizeram a Pip. 

Contudo, por hora, o anticristo não se deixaria levar por aquilo. Se passaram dois anos, dois anos sem Pip, e ele queria aproveitar todo o tempo que tinha com ele agora.

As arfadas, entre os beijos, mal eram o suficiente para poderem respirar antes que se beijassem novamente. Os dedos de Damien, entrelaçados aos de Pip, mantinham seu braço ao lado de sua cabeça. Eles estavam completamente perdidos, entregues àquela dança entre suas bocas e língua, quente e sedutora. O mundo externo parecia cada vez mais isso: externo, como se eles não pudessem ouvi-lo.

Mas, como foi provado pelo barulho de um toque na porta, esse não era o caso.

Damien largou imediatamente de Pip, murmurando um breve xingamento, e se levantou, seguido pelo britânico que endireitou a postura e desviou o olhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A porta da sala se abriu e um dos demônios, servos do pai de Damien, adentrou a sala.

\- Mestre Damien? - ele chamou pelo anticristo.

\- Sim?

\- Chegou uma carta pra você, meu Lorde. - disse e estendeu um retângulo branco em sua direção. - É de lá de cima.

Damien soltou um suspiro audível. Não é possível que ele não poderia ter um segundo de sossego sem que Deus jogasse alguma merda para cima dele.

\- Eu já volto. - ele murmurou para Pip e o deixou para trás para tomar a carta das mãos do serviçal, o qual deixou o cômodo no mesmo instante.

O anticristo parou para analisar o envelope por um segundo. Não havia nenhum tipo de selo de importância ou qualquer outro papel que indicasse um documento urgente. Não era uma pasta e muito menos algo que precisasse colocar em seu livro. Na verdade, não parecia passar de uma simples carta.

Usando uma de suas unhas, Damien rasgou delicadamente o papel de cima e abriu o envelope, tirando de lá um papel dobrado na metade, nada formal.

Ao desdobrá-lo, Damien não encontrou nenhum selo, notificação ou assinatura pomposa que indicava mais trabalho para ele fazer. Não. O conteúdo da carta não passava de uma reles linha. Nenhum documento ou intimação. A carta simplesmente dizia, sem maiores discussões ou questionamentos:

_“Não diga que eu nunca te dei nada._

_\- D.”_


	17. Sua mão na minha

_Aquele filho da puta._

Damien rangeu os dentes e amassou o pedaço de papel em suas mãos. Em menos de um segundo, o envelope, junto com a mensagem, entraram em combustão e desapareceram em pleno ar.

Como aquele filho da puta _ousa_ simplesmente condenar uma alma pura ao inferno e tentar passar como desculpa de que estava “dando algo ao anticristo”?! Damien estava feliz que Pip estava junto dele agora, sim, mas isso não justificava a injustiça cometida pelas mãos do tão aclamado “salvador”.

\- Tem algo errado? - Pip perguntou do sofá ao sentir o cheiro de queimado subindo no ar.

Damien balançou a cabeça e limpou as mãos na roupa.

\- Não, nada. É só uns problemas do trabalho pra resolver depois. - ele disse por cima do ombro ao caminhar de volta para o sofá.

Damien deu alguns passos na direção de Pip e, sem perder tempo, puxou seus lábios suavemente para os dele, logo retribuído pelo britânico. Sua mão acariciava o ombro de Pip enquanto as dele subiam para seu pescoço e se fixaram em sua nuca, acariciando com ternura os fios negros curtos.

Pip não sabia o quanto aqueles beijos, aqueles toques, verdadeiramente significavam. Ele esteve dormindo por todo o tempo que Damien gritava e chorava em vão, esperando seu retorno. Mas ele podia sentir, através daqueles beijos, o quanto Damien tinha sentido sua falta. Desde a forma como ele segurava seu ombro com apenas um pouco mais de força que o normal, ou resistia ao máximo a apartarem os lábios apenas para voltar a beijá-lo logo em seguida. Ele conseguia sentir em cada pequeno gesto a forma como Damien ansiava por ele, o quanto ele esperou para tê-lo novamente.

Pip não sabia exatamente como se sentir quanto a isso. Embora parte de si insistisse que aquilo era culpa dele, que ele era um estorvo e ele só pensava no quanto deve ter atrapalhado Damien sem sequer precisar estar por perto; ele atrapalhava apenas por existir. Ao mesmo tempo, outra parte de si queria agarrar-se àquele sentimento com todas as suas forças. Ele queria sentir aqueles beijos em sua pele, ouvir os murmúrios de Damien em seu ouvido… 

\- Eu te amo, Pip.

Ele queria ser amado, sentir os toques daquele ser sobre sua pele, ser a razão pela qual ele sorria, _para quem_ ele sorria. Ele queria ser a pessoa por quem ele esperava quando chegava em casa, antes de dormir e depois de acordar. Ele queria construir o seu pós-vida com alguém que sentia algo tão forte quanto ele, que pudesse dar à ele aquilo com que Pip sempre sonhou, que até algum tempo atrás só era possível em seus sonhos mais profundos.

Ele manteve os olhos fechados brevemente após o beijo, como se temesse acordar de um sonho ao abri-los. Mas, se fosse este o caso, ele não teria podido sentir a mão de Damien acariciando sua bochecha.

Aquilo era bem real.

Pip sorriu uma vez que abriu os olhos, sendo retribuído pelo anticristo, o qual o puxou para um último rápido beijo.

\- Quer comer alguma coisa? - Damien ofereceu, puxando Pip pela cintura.

\- Quero. Eu não como há _anos_.

Damien riu e o tomou em seus braços em um movimento rápido.

Os dois se mandaram para a cozinha e passaram quase duas horas apenas conversando e comendo, sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo. Damien sentia falta disso. De não se preocupar. E agora que Pip finalmente saiu do limbo, ele podia relaxar.

\- Já que essa é a minha alma, eu envelheço? - perguntou Pip após morder o pão.

\- A partir dos vinte e um anos, eu não cresço mais. E você também não, se não quiser.

Pip olhou para cima por um segundo e murmurou.

\- Acho que estou bem do jeito que sou.

Damien sorriu e pegou os lábios de Pip em um rápido beijo, estando de pé para levar seu prato, a vazio, para a pia.

\- É bom ver você bem. - o anticristo sussurrou com a boca no topo da cabeça do britânico.

\- É bom ver você bem também. Espero realmente não ter te deixado preocupado.

Damien rapidamente negou com a cabeça.

\- Preocupado, não. O limbo é um lugar seguro. Eu só estava ansioso esperando você voltar.

\- Dois anos, Damien… 

\- Eu esperaria um milhão se fosse o necessário pra ver você bem.

O anticristo encaixou as mãos nas bochechas de Pip e as apertou delicadamente entre o polegar e o indicador.

Enquanto distraía sua atenção do assunto, Damien fez uma nota para si de tomar muito cuidado e atenção com a saúde mental de Pip e os resquícios que aquela cidade maldita possa ter deixado impregnados em sua alma, pois nem sempre o limbo consegue encaixar todas as peças de uma alma no lugar.

Ele puxou a cabeça de Pip para encostar em seu peito enquanto o abraçava e olhou para a janela, para o lado de fora. Uma ideia passou pela cabeça de Damien, algo que visivelmente chamou a atenção de Pip, o qual percebeu a mudança de postura no anticristo com relativa facilidade.

\- No que está pensando? - o britânico perguntou.

\- Nós vamos sair amanhã.

Pip piscou.

\- Nós vamos?

\- Vamos.

\- Vai me mostrar o inferno? - chutou.

\- Mais ou menos. Uma parte dele, sim, mas não é esse o foco de amanhã.

O britânico ergueu o olhar e franziu o cenho na direção do anticristo.

\- Oh, Damien, você sabe que eu não aguento esperar!

\- Eu sei, amor, mas seja paciente. Poderíamos ir hoje, mas já está tarde. É melhor deixar pra amanhã. 

Como já era de se esperar, Pip mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite, ansiando por saber qual era a tal surpresa que Damien havia planejado para ele, que lugar era aquele que tanto que visse. 

Estando no inferno, sua mente não se abriu com muitas possibilidades. E embora isso fosse um tanto deprimente, só adicionava ainda mais combustível ao fogo de curiosidade que queimava ardente no peito de Pip.

Ele sempre foi um poço de curiosidade e perguntas, o que geralmente o levava a enfiar o nariz onde não era chamado e se meter em uma porrada de confusão. E mesmo assim ele continuava curioso, independente de com quantas cicatrizes e machucados ele acabasse em seu corpo.

Se isso era algo bom ou ruim nesse caso… Pip estava pendendo mais para o ruim. Ele não gostava de esperar, não gostava nadinha. Mas, quem sabe, ele estava com uma sensação boa sobre essa ideia.

No fim, Pip acabou dormindo ao que seria o equivalente às três da manhã no mundo humano, mas pelo menos conseguiu algumas poucas horas de sono.

Ter Damien ao seu lado deixou tudo muito mais fácil. Ele o fazia sentir que ele estava no controle do próprio corpo ao invés de ser forçado a dormir contra a própria vontade.

De alguma forma, ele acordou apenas às três da tarde, doze horas depois, em uma cama vazia e com um bilhete sobre o criado-mudo.

_“Troque de roupa e me encontre na frente de casa. Não esqueça sua boina (já vi você perder ela vezes demais na escola, e o inferno é grande demais para se dar ao luxo de perder coisas)_

_Amor,_

_Damien.”_

Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso e, dobrando delicadamente o bilhete, pôs-se a fazer o que lhe instruiu o mesmo, terminando de se arrumar vinte minutos depois. Ele só esperava não deixar Damien esperando por tempo demais, se é que já não havia deixado.

Ao acabar, o britânico desceu as escadas correndo para a frente do castelo, quase se perdendo algumas vezes. Lá, encontrou Damien o esperando sentado nas escadas do portão principal.

\- Estou aqui! - cantarolou Pip com um sorriso no rosto, sendo logo retribuído por Damien ao erguer-se. - E então, pra onde vamos?

Damien estendeu a mão, a qual Pip tomou com entusiasmo e curiosidade.

\- Venha comigo. Tem um lugar que quero que veja.

Os dois seguiram caminhando lado a lado em silêncio, o único som presente, em situações ocasionais, sendo as perguntas de Pip sobre o inferno. É claro que ele não podia ser julgado, afinal aquele lugar mais parecia uma cópia de seu mundo do que o inferno que a igreja tanto descrevia.

Damien o explicou mais uma vez que estavam na parte residencial do inferno e por isso as coisas eram um pouco diferentes do que os andares mais baixos daquele círculo. As pessoas precisavam se alimentar assim como faziam em vida, a única diferença sendo que retornariam ao mesmo lugar de antes caso morram de fome ou por qualquer outro motivo, então precisavam de lugares para comer, o que incentivou Damien a seguir algumas ideias deixadas por seu pai e colocar lugares específicos para que os mortos pudessem encher os “estômagos espirituais”, como alguns de seus demônios gostavam de se referir.

Eles passaram por lojas de roupa, lanchonetes, parques e tudo quanto é tipo de coisa, realmente tornando o lugar semelhante a uma cidade, e mais ainda quando entraram em uma pequena e pacata rua, repleta de casinhas coloridas, todas praticamente iguais.

Pip não estava entendendo para onde exatamente Damien o estava levando, apenas seguia seus passos e o deixava puxar pela mão. Considerando que estavam em alguma parte residencial, provavelmente visitariam alguém, não?

Os dois pararam em frente à uma casinha de um branco fosco, exatamente igual à do lado, com uma caixinha de correio na entrada e cercada por uma cerca branca mais vívida que a cor da casa. O nome na caixa de correio estava levemente apagado, o que indicava que as pessoas que moravam ali provavelmente já estavam há anos.

O britânico franziu o cenho, tentando ler o que estava escrito na caixa, mas sem muito sucesso. Entretanto, o fato de estar apagado não o impediu de identificar os resquícios de algumas letras que um dia estiveram ali.

P… R… U… P.

Pirrup.

Esse era seu sobrenome.

O que significava que também era o sobrenome das pessoas que viviam naquela casa.

O britânico arregalou os olhos e se virou para Damien, sentindo vagamente a sensação de seu coração acelerando em seu peito.

\- Essa é…? - ele não foi capaz de terminar a frase, mas Damien entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

\- É sim.

Pip engoliu em seco e virou-se na direção da casa, como se caso a encarasse por tempo suficiente, saberia a resposta para todas as perguntas que estavam em sua cabeça. Suas mãos começaram a suar e seus pensamentos a espiralar. Ele sentia como se estivesse preso ao chão, sem a menor ideia do que fazer primeiro, talvez tivesse até esquecido de como respirar.

\- Então, o que eu deveria… 

Ele soava tão nervoso, o que já era de se esperar, mas Damien permaneceu paciente e, ainda mantendo certa distância, inclinou-se na direção de Pip.

\- Poderia começar batendo na porta, acho que seria uma boa iniciativa.

O britânico respirou fundo e, tirando os olhos da casa, passou pelo portãozinho de madeira branca e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Damien seguia calmamente atrás dele, mantendo sua distância para dar espaço ao namorado.

Ele não via seus pais há mais de dez anos, sequer se lembrava do rosto deles. Como será que eles eram? Será que eram legais? Será que eram como em seus sonhos? Se Damien o tinha trazido ali, não deviam ser ruins, mas a experiência em South Park ensinou à Pip que nem sempre as aparências eram confiáveis. O que pensariam dele quando o vissem? Ficariam muito desapontados com a pessoa que ele se tornou? Será que sabiam de tudo que aconteceu na Terra? Sabiam do bullying? De sua prima? De Damien?

Pressionando os lábios juntos e engolindo em seco mais uma vez, Pip subiu os degraus da entrada, deu três toques leves na porta com mãos trêmulas e finalizou com um passo para trás.

Havia barulho vindo de dentro, passos correndo de um lado para o outro, lentamente se aproximando da porta.

\- Não, querido, eu posso pegar mais tarde, deixa só eu atender a porta e eu já vou! - uma voz feminina gritou de dentro da casa, falando com outra pessoa, porém, conforme os passos se aproximavam, também ficava mais alta sua voz.

A porta se abriu acompanhada de um rangido, e o corpo de Pip ficou completamente paralisado conforme a figura da mulher de cabelos loiros se fazia mais e mais visível.

\- Eu posso… - a voz de Georgina morreu em sua garganta no segundo em que seus olhos fizeram contato com os de Pip, e seu corpo também travou.

Ela era igualzinha à foto, desde os cabelos, com exceção do comprimento, até a roupa, a qual tinha um leve toque de novo. O cheiro de biscoitos de baunilha saiu pela porta no segundo em que ela a abriu, atingindo Pip com um estranho sentimento de nostalgia.

Ambos ficaram parados se encarando por alguns segundos, em silêncio, como se processassem lentamente o que estava acontecendo.

Georgina não estava por perto para ver seu filho crescer e saber que tipo de roupas ele usaria no futuro, sequer se ele gostaria de saber sobre as roupas com as quais ela o vestiu quando ele era pequeno. Porém, vendo a forma como o casaco e a boina cabiam perfeitamente em seu corpo, além de ter o cabelo no perfeito comprimento que ela tinha quando era jovem, ela sabia. Ela simplesmente sabia.

\- … Phillip?

O corpo de Pip estremeceu dos pés à cabeça com a simples menção de seu nome.

Ela o conhecia. Ela o _reconhecia_. Ela sabia quem ele era.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos conforme a realidade aos poucos tornava-se mais acreditável. Pip estava cara a cara com aquela por quem lutou sua vida inteira.

\- Mãe…! 

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Georgina puxou o filho pelos ombros e o prendeu entre seus braços, suas próprias lágrimas pingando no topo de sua cabeça. Soluços abalavam seus ombros e sacudiam seu corpo, tremendo suas pernas até sucumbirem junto às de Pip, ambos vindo ao chão.

Pip retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade, afundando o rosto cheio de lágrimas sobre os seios da mãe. O calor de seu corpo era tão aconchegante que ele se sentia de volta no útero, onde era confortável e seguro; onde nada podia machucá-lo. Ele estava de volta a seus braços, ao conforto de sua família, da mulher que o deu à luz e, mesmo depois de tantos anos sem ouvir falar dele, o amava como se ele ainda fosse o pequeno Pip de quatro anos.

\- É você! É você! É você! - ela exclamava repetidamente entre soluços, cobrindo o rosto de Pip de beijos e mesclando as lágrimas salgadas. - Meu pequeno Pip, é realmente você!

Pip não conseguia dizer nada, apenas agarrava-se às vestes da mãe e deixava que as lágrimas e os soluços o balançassem e tomassem conta de seu corpo, que acompanhava os movimentos de vai e vem de sua mãe, que o balançava de um lado ao outro como se o ninasse.

Georgina devia estar com a cara toda borrada de maquiagem de tanto que estava chorando. Ela mal podia acreditar que seu pequeno estava de volta em seus braços. Ele estava seguro. Ele estava de volta. E seu coração se expandia cada vez mais de tanta alegria. Seus choros ecoavam em seus ouvidos, misturando-se com os soluços de Pip, e ela o apertava cada vez mais contra seu peito. Palavras não podiam descrever o alívio que ela sentia agora, em finalmente ter seu pequeno de volta em seus braços.

Tanto tempo havia passado desde que ela o tinha visto pela última vez, e mesmo assim ele não tinha mudado nada. Ele continuava menor que ela, embora obviamente mais alto do que quando tinha quatro anos, ainda usava roupas do estilo inglês com que ela o vestia quando pequeno, até estava usando a boina que ela fez para ele há tantos anos atrás! E ele tinha o mesmo cheiro, a mesma cor, os mesmos olhos azuis cheios de esperança e amor, ela simplesmente não conseguia suportar.

O corpo de Pip tremia nos braços de Georgina, as lágrimas caindo descontroladamente por seu rosto. Os toques das mãos dela em seus cabelos eram tão delicados como quando era pequeno. Como quando ainda era vivo. Ele se sentia uma criança de novo, agarrando-se ao colo da mãe para afastar a dor que afligia seu peito. 

Vê-lo assim, tão pequeno em seu colo, a lembrava de quando ela o confortava de seus pesadelos. Quando ele acordava durante a noite e corria para seu quarto chorando, e dormia com ela a noite toda, espremido entre ela e Phillip como um sanduíche. Ela sentia falta daqueles tempos. Sentia falta dele. 

E agora aqui ele estava, espremido mais uma vez entre seus braços.

Um sorriso puxou seus lábios ao acomodar Pip em seu colo, suas pernas dobradas sobre as dela e a cabeça encostada acima de seu seio, o rosto ainda enterrado em sua pele. Seus dedos lentamente acariciaram seus fios dourados, trilhando caminhos invisíveis com a ponta das unhas.

\- Você estava certo esse tempo todo. - ela sussurrou. - Esse corte combina com você.

Seu filho era tão lindo. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela conseguia dizer com certeza que ele continuava o mesmo garotinho que conquistou seu coração com apenas um olhar. Ela o amava mais do que tudo naquela eternidade. E, agora que o tinha de volta, finalmente estava completa.

Ela lamentava tanto que nem todos o vissem como ela o via. O fato de que tantas pessoas o fizeram mal e o machucaram de tantas formas diferentes a enfurecia além da consideração. Ela teve a certeza de pessoalmente caçá-los com suas próprias mãos quando os encontrasse no inferno. 

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, seu filho precisava mais de sua atenção do que sua vingança estúpida. Tantos anos sofrendo em silêncio, sem poder fazer nada para lutar contra aqueles que o machucavam deviam ter feito muito mal a seu espírito. Sua demora para voltar para casa era a prova disso. Pip resistiu tão bravamente, de um jeito que Georgina sabia que os outros jamais seriam capazes. E ele precisava saber seu valor, precisava saber o quanto ela o amava e o quanto seu esforço valeu a pena no final, mesmo que ele tenha acabado no inferno ao fim de tudo.

Ela cautelosamente levou os lábios à testa do filho, plantando um beijo no lugar e erguendo seu rosto para acariciar sua bochecha.

\- Você foi tão corajoso, meu bem. Estou tão orgulhosa de você. - ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

O coração de Pip parecia que ia explodir. Sem conseguir se conter, o britânico se lançou no pescoço da mãe, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro e chorando ainda mais forte que antes. 

Ele esperou tanto tempo por aquilo, para ser amado, para ter sua família de volta, e agora finalmente conseguiu. Ele estava de volta em um lugar aconchegante que o aceitava, nos braços calorosos e atenciosos de sua mãe.

E ela o amava.

Perdidos no calor daquele abraço apertado, nenhum dos dois percebeu quando Phillip, o pai de Pip, entrou na sala, os olhos grudados no jornal e apenas percebendo algo errado quando ouviu os soluços e o choro de sua esposa.

\- Georgina, por que você está demorando… - imediatamente se interrompeu ao ver a cena. - Meu bem? O que aconteceu?

A loira não respondeu. Simplesmente ergueu o olhar por cima do ombro e sorriu, voltando a desabar em lágrimas.

O homem, de cabelos quase castanhos e olhos azuis, arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender o que se passava. Ele entendia que às vezes sua esposa podia chorar por nada, mas ela nunca havia desabado daquela forma.

Foi quando ela se virou para o lado e mostrou a pequena bolinha de cabelos loiros que se agarrava a seu vestido que a ficha de Phillip caiu.

\- Pip! - o apelido deixou seus lábios mais rápido que ele próprio pôde processar.

Antes que Georgina ou Pip pudessem vê-lo se aproximando, Phillip se atirou nos braços da esposa, prendendo a ambos entre eles.

O britânico não conseguia enxergar com tantas pessoas o abraçando, mas não precisava ver para saber que era seu pai.

As lágrimas continuaram a cair de seus olhos e chacoalhar seu corpo contra seu controle. Ele nunca esteve acostumado a ser amado daquela forma. Era como uma bomba de sentimentos positivos atirados contra ele de uma vez só. Ele não conseguia aguentar isso. Seu pobre coração não estava acostumado a tanto de uma vez.

Ele lentamente cedeu ao contato, seu corpo deslizando pelos braços dos pais e enfim encontrando uma posição confortável no colo da mãe. Eles continuaram a abraçá-lo por Deus sabe quanto tempo, tudo enquanto Damien assistia da porta, observando atentamente a forma como as lágrimas de Pip paravam de rolar para dar lugar à um sorriso aliviado.

Ele finalmente estava em casa.

Percebendo o cansaço acometendo seu filho, pois é óbvio que ela percebeu, Georgina gesticulou para que Phillip se afastasse e tomou o filho em seu colo para levá-lo ao sofá.

Ele era muito mais leve do que deveria ser para um rapaz de agora vinte e um anos. Entretanto, Damien tinha mencionado anteriormente que ele não comia direito por conta das condições em que sua prima o colocava.

Pobre Pip. Sofreu tanto naquele reino horrendo que era a superfície, e sem nenhuma razão justificável! 

Mas estava tudo bem. Nada que uma boa refeição e muito amor de mãe não pudesse curar. Nem que demorasse um milhão de anos, Georgina tinha todo o tempo do mundo para acolher seu pequeno entre seus braços e lembrá-lo, dia após dia, do quanto sua família o amava. Tudo para que ele se sentisse bem novamente.

Enquanto a loira acolhia Pip entre seus braços mais uma vez e o ninava com movimentos rítmicos, Phillip se virou para a porta, onde o anticristo o encarava.

\- Muito obrigada, Damien, por tudo que você fez por nossa família. - disse ele, caminhando até a porta e puxando o jovem anticristo para um abraço quando este tentou apertar sua mão. Não havia motivo para trivialidades assim. Eles estavam entre família agora. E Damien era mais que bem-vindo.

Do sofá, sem parar de acariciar os cabelos de Pip, Georgina sorriu.

\- Temos muito a te agradecer, Damien. Você fez tanto por nós sem sequer nos conhecer, trouxe nosso filho de volta… Nós seremos eternamente gratos a você.

Erguendo a cabeça do colo da mãe, seus olhos azuis encontrando os carmim do namorado, Pip soltou um murmúrio.

É claro que ele sabia da conexão de Damien com seus pais, ele já assumiu que tinha se encontrado com eles, mas nunca lhe foi explicado com clareza até onde aquele contato se estendia. Ou como Damien sabia de tudo que aconteceu em sua família.

\- Damien, como você…?

Mas seu pai foi mais rápido em responder.

\- Seu amigo, perdão, _namorado_ , assim que descobriu seu paradeiro, nos avisou imediatamente.

\- E tem nos mantido informados também. - completou Georgina. - Ele nos conta tudo sobre você em relatórios _diários_. 

Um medo de repente encher o interior de Pip, levando um arrepio por sua espinha. 

\- _Tudo_? - perguntou para a mãe, seus olhos brilhando como os de uma criança encrencada.

Ele quase engoliu em seco. Por mais que eles fossem seus pais, havia coisas sobre sua vida que ele não gostaria de compartilhar com eles. 

Sobre todos os momentos que passou com Damien em sua relação. Sobre todas as vezes que ele sussurou aquelas palavras, ah, tão carinhosas em seu ouvido, palavra que eram reservadas apenas para ele. Sobre todas as coisas que fizeram juntos, escondidos entre as quatro paredes de seu quarto, e até mesmo fora delas. Aquelas eram coisas pessoais e íntimas demais para se contar à alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse seus pais. 

Suas bochechas se pintaram de vermelho sem ele perceber, o que fez sua mãe soltar uma risada.

\- É claro que pedimos que mantivesse sua privacidade, mas, com essa exceção, sim. _Tudinho_. - ela acariciou o cabelo de Pip e o puxou para um abraço para que ele pudesse esconder o rosto em seu colo. Eles podiam resolver esse assunto mais tarde.

\- Tão jovem e já é um governante tão bom… Meus cumprimentos aos pais. - disse Phillip, abrindo um largo sorriso para o anticristo.

\- Terei certeza de mandá-los, obrigado.

\- Então vocês não estão… Bravos? - Pip ergueu a cabeça e encarou ambos os pais.

\- É claro que não, meu bem. - disse Georgina. - Damien é um rapaz excelente. Você tem muito bom gosto.

Ainda um tanto tímido, Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso e se permitiu relaxar nos braços de sua mãe, aproveitando daquele conforto e não mais precisando se importar com expectativas e indagações.

\- Creio que vocês talvez gostariam de ter um pouco de privacidade para passar o tempo com seu filho. Eu os deixo aqui. - Damien fez um rápido cumprimento de cabeça e virou ligeiramente o corpo para a porta, antes de parar ao se lembrar de algo importante. - Ah, Pip, a partir daqui, a decisão vai de você sobre onde quiser morar. Se escolher ficar comigo no palácio, seus pais serão mais do que bem-vindos a hora que quiserem. Se escolher ficar com seus pais, espero que não se importem se eu fizer algumas invasões de vez em quando.

\- De forma alguma, majestade! - Phillip logo se intrometeu. - Você sempre será bem-vindo em nosso humilde lar. É sempre uma companhia tão agradável de conversar.

O anticristo assentiu e seus olhos caíram mais uma vez sobre Pip, o qual já não esboçava mais aquela certeza que tinha no rosto a um minuto atrás.

\- Eu voltarei amanhã de manhã para ouvir sua resposta. Se precisar de mais tempo, pode falar comigo.

O britânico assentiu e acompanhou Damien com o olhar enquanto este caminhava para a porta e deixava a residência dos Pirrup para trás.

Seu coração se contraiu por um segundo ao não receber um beijo de despedida.

Pip engoliu em seco, olhando para o nada. Como poderia decidir algo assim? Ele não queria se separar de Damien, mas também queria aproveitar o tempo que tinha com sua família. Pip era simplesmente _péssimo_ em tomar decisões, e aquela com certeza acabaria em desastre.

\- É engraçado, eu não sabia que _tínhamos_ um amanhã de manhã. O tempo não funciona exatamente muito bem aqui. - Phillip soltou um riso forçado, numa tentativa de aliviar aquele clima espesso, mas não deu certo. - … Phillip, está tudo bem se estiver indeciso. É uma escolha difícil. Eu vou preparar um pouco de chá para nós, depois você irá se deitar e pensará nisso quando estiver mais calmo. Parece bom? - distraído, Pip acenou vagamente com a cabeça. - Ótimo, então vá se lavar, pois você certamente teve um longo dia.

Com o incentivo do pai e um sorriso da mãe, Pip foi dispensado corredor adentro para o banheiro, onde ele passou quase dois minutos fazendo os mesmos movimentos com as mãos.

Ele não sabia o que pensar quanto à isso, seja escolher ou a nova situação em que se encontrava. Ele estava feliz, é claro, mas eram tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que ele não sabia se conseguiria acompanhar.

Fechando a torneira, o britânico se encarou no espelho do banheiro por mais um alguns segundos, aproveitando para regular sua respiração, e só depois de secar as mãos saiu.

Sua mãe estava sentada no sofá da sala, encarando a cozinha, onde seu pai estava. Ela não parecia ter mexido um único músculo desde que Pip se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

\- O chá ainda não está pronto. - disse ela com um tom meigo e virou-se para Pip com um sorriso.

\- Achei que você fizesse o chá. - disse ele. - Ao menos era o que a irmã dizia quando criticava o meu.

Georgina resolveu deixar a mensagem subliminar passar e negou com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão batia de leve no lugar ao seu lado.

Pip manteve-se calado e sentou ao lado da mãe.

\- Seu pai quis fazer hoje. Ele gosta bastante de cozinhar. Por Deus, eu me lembro de quando voltava para casa e encontrava vocês dois na cozinha… Vocês faziam a maior bagunça com as minhas panelas e a farinha. Deus, _a farinha_! Um dia, você inventou de tentar abrir sozinho a farinha pra fazer biscoitos. Ficou coberto da cabeça aos pés de branco!

O britânico abriu um sorriso. Ouvir sua mãe falar era mais divertido do que ele seus sonhos faziam parecer. Ele não tinha vergonha como seus colegas tinham, ele na verdade estava gostando muito de ouvi-la falar.

\- Imagino que tenha sido difícil de lavar. - ele disse, incentivando-a a continuar.

O sorriso de Georgina cresceu em seus lábios.

\- E como! Você não parava quieto! Você era bem agitado quando pequeno, especialmente aos três para os quatro anos. Você dava muito trabalho, Phillip, mas valia a pena. Admito que parte disso foi culpa minha. Você tinha um sorriso tão fofo que eu não conseguia dizer “não” pra você.

Pip fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão de sua mãe acariciar-lhe o topo da cabeça. Ele inconscientemente pendeu a cabeça na direção do contato, como se estivesse em transe. Era uma sensação tão boa, como se ele estivesse envolvido em um cobertor. A forma como os dedos dela passeavam por seus fios longos, como se os massageassem, o davam a leve sensação de sono. Era hipnótico, Pip poderia facilmente dormir daquele jeito.

Poderia, se não fosse pelo som de alguém fungando.

Ele abriu os olhos de imediato e olhou com preocupação para sua mãe, a qual tinha a outra mão pressionada com força contra a boca.

\- Mãe, o que foi? - ele perguntou, preocupação aparente em sua voz.

\- Eu perdi a sua infância. - Georgina respondeu com a voz baixa. - Você tinha só quatro aninhos quando eu morri. Eu perdi sua primeira ida para a escola, seus amigos, _seu_ _crescimento_. Eu deixei você pra trás pra lidar com um mundo que não queria mais nada além de ver você sofrer. Eu te abandonei quando você ainda precisava de mim. Eu sinto muito, Phillip.

Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, desenfreadas, e cada uma que caía em seu colo era mais um motivo para Pip se desesperar.

\- Não! Não é nada disso! Por favor, não chore! Não foi sua culpa! - ele tentou consolá-la, tirando a mão de sua cabeça e prendendo-a entre as suas.

\- Se eu não tivesse virado aquela esquina… Nenhum de nós estaria aqui. - ela disse entre soluços.

\- Por favor, não chore. Não foi culpa sua. Você não tinha como saber.

Pip não tinha experiência nenhuma naquele tipo de situação. Ele não fazia ideia do que fazer. Em um impulso, ele simplesmente escolheu largar a mão de sua mãe e abraçá-la, puxando seus ombros para perto dele e a apertando o máximo que podia, contato esse que foi retribuído de imediato.

Pip não resistiu em compartilhar algumas lágrimas também, deixando-se levar facilmente pela tristeza da mãe.

Damien provavelmente pensaria que eles tinham muito em comum. Ambos eram muito sentimentais.

Eles permaneceram assim por algum tempo, abraçados e aproveitando o calor um do outro, além de compartilharem algumas lágrimas, até Georgina se afastar brevemente do contato.

Ela permaneceu próxima a ele, observando-o com seus olhos azuis. Suas duas mãos seguravam-se às dele até uma delas erguer-se à altura de seu rosto. Ela delicadamente ergueu seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e o inspecionou por um segundo com os olhos inchados. Havia uma dor muito clara neles, e Pip já imaginou saber do que se tratava quando o polegar dela começou a acariciar sua bochecha esquerda.

\- Você tinha bochechas tão redondinhas quando era pequeno… - ela murmurou, e Pip já teve a confirmação de que estava absolutamente certo em sua dedução. As lágrimas voltaram brevemente aos olhos de Georgina. - Ah, meu bem, o que eles fizeram com você? Eu sinto muito por não ter estado lá pra te ajudar. Como mãe, eu deveria estar lá pra te ajudar com essas coisas.

\- Eu gosto de pensar que já acabou. - o britânico apertou a mão dela nas suas. - Não é como se eles pudessem chegar até mim agora.

Georgina assentiu vigorosamente.

\- Sim, sim, você está seguro agora. Está aqui com a gente. E certamente que Damien fará de tudo para que você se sinta acolhido no inferno.

É claro que ele iria. Era Damien.

A conversa dos dois logo foi interrompida quando Phillip apareceu na sala, avisando sobre o chá estar pronto.

Apesar de Pip gostar muito de chá, a conversa que se seguiu passou como um piscar de olhos para ele. Ele ainda estava muito aéreo com tudo isso, e mal participou das conversas além de quando seus pais o traziam de volta para perguntar alguma coisa.

Quando todos terminaram de comer, Pip pediu licença para ir ao seu quarto improvisado, o que seus pais os deram sem nenhum problema.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e se sentou à beira da cama, a qual dava de frente para o espelho da penteadeira.

Pip estava quase igual a como deixou a Terra, com exceção de seu cabelo ter voltado a seu estado comprido. Ele continuava exatamente o mesmo.

Ele só esperava que as coisas agora não fossem mais as mesmas, considerando que ele não estava mais em South Park. Porém, o pequeno britânico não podia evitar de se sentir inseguro quanto à tudo. Mesmo com mudanças mais do que óbvias, ele ainda temia que alguma hora fecharia os olhos e despertaria na velha cama da casa de sua prima. E nada disso teria acontecido.

Ao som de um toque na porta, Pip quase pulou da cama de susto.

\- Toc toc. - sua mãe cantarolou e colocou a cabeça para dentro com um sorriso. - Permite-me de entrar?

O britânico soltou um suspiro aliviado e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sinta-se à vontade.

Georgina sorriu e passou pelo vão da porta, fechando-a atrás de si com cuidado para não fazer barulho.

\- Perdão, eu não queria acabar invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu nunca tive uma mãe que invadisse meu espaço pessoal antes.

Ela mais uma vez ignorou as implicâncias daquela frase e se sentou ao lado de Pip na cama. Dessa vez, ela não encarava seu rosto, mas sim seu cabelo, com um brilho de adoração em seus olhos.

\- Eu posso pentear? - ela perguntou, acariciando uma mecha loira entre o polegar e o indicador.

\- Claro.

Georgina sorriu mais uma vez e puxou o filho para seu colo, ajeitando-o em suas pernas para que pudesse vê-lo pelo espelho tanto quanto de costas para si.

Usando seus dedos, Georgina entrelaçava-os aos cabelos de Pip e os puxava com o máximo de delicadeza para si, desatando os pequenos nós que ali se escondiam.

Pip poderia dormir tranquilamente com aqueles movimentos. As mãos de sua mãe pareciam com as de um anjo, colocando sua mente em transe e o seduzindo a ceder à escuridão e ao conforto.

Ele nunca experienciou algo assim antes, não com o carinho de uma mãe. Pip sempre se perguntou como seriam as coisas se ele ainda tivesse sua mãe tomando conta dele, se ela seria uma pessoa bondosa ou acabaria como mais um número nos registros cruéis de famílias abusivas.

Ele não imaginava a razão de ter duvidado disso por um segundo.

Entretanto, por mais que ela fosse delicada com ele e que ele pudesse sentir cada gota de seu amor em seus toques delicados, ainda havia um último assunto pendente. Uma última dúvida que ele gostaria de esclarecer.

\- Por que vocês me chamam assim? - ele perguntou, desmanchando o sorriso prazeroso que tinha nos lábios.

Georgina piscou algumas vezes, ainda acariciando os cabelos do filho.

\- De que?

\- Pip. - ele respondeu com a respiração levemente trêmula. 

Embora o britânico estivesse um tanto desconfortável com a pergunta, sendo de algo que o incomodava facilmente, Georgina não fez muita questão de esconder sua risada.

\- Oh, querido, veja, quando você era pequeno, ainda tinham muitas palavras que você não sabia como falar. Então já pode imaginar que, como o nome da família do seu pai é Pirrup e seu nome de batismo é Phillip, seu linguajar infantil não conseguia produzir nada mais longo ou mais explícito que Pip. Assim, você chamava a si mesmo de Pip e assim passamos a chamá-lo. Eu, particularmente, achava o apelido adorável, além de ser um ótimo jeito de distinguir você do seu pai, tendo em vista que ambos compartilham do mesmo nome.

Pip estreitou os lábios em uma fina linha e parou de tremer.

Isso fazia muito mais sentido.

\- Ah. Entendo.

Sua mãe arqueou a sobrancelha, mas sem nenhuma malícia em seu rosto.

\- Oras, mas por que essa pergunta?

E aí estava mais uma coisa que ele sabia que apareceria uma hora ou outra. Infelizmente, ele teria que enfrentar aquele problema de cabeça.

\- Onde eu morava, meu apelido tinha um significado diferente. 

Georgina piscou duas vezes, estranhando o comportamento do filho.

\- Qual?

O loiro respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Era só questão de tempo até receber o impacto, então é melhor já se prevenir.

\- Todos me chamam de Pip porque me odeiam. É como as coisas funcionavam, pelo menos. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de que era porque eu não sabia falar meu próprio nome. Parece meio estúpido, se parar para pensar. O estúpido órfão francês que não sabe falar o próprio nome.

Ele tentou fazer passar como nada demais, mas era fato, pela forma como sua mãe parou de mexer em seu cabelo e o abraçou com força, que ela estava incomodada.

\- Mãe?

\- Será que não há uma única coisa em você que eles não destruam? - ela o apertou um pouco mais, pressionando-o contra seu peito.

\- O que você quer dizer?

Georgina fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando conter a própria raiva.

\- Você não costumava soar assim, tão cabisbaixo, como se você _merecesse_ o tratamento que recebe. Você era uma criança tão animada e divertida, sempre segura do que estava fazendo e tão solta. Até quando sua irmã imbecil aparecia em casa, você a recebia com um sorriso e um abraço, mesmo que ela repetisse várias vezes que não gostava. Mas agora… Eu sinto essa aura estranha ao seu redor, como se uma mão estivesse segurando seu pescoço, te impedindo de respirar. Você não costumava ser assim, desprezando a si mesmo e se colocando para baixo. 

Pip não se defendeu. Já não lhe restavam desculpas para tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida.

\- Isso é obra dela, não é? - Georgina rangeu os dentes. - Foi ela quem começou a te puxar pra baixo? Foi ela quem fez você se sentir assim?

Quanto mais ela perguntava, mais Pip podia sentir aquelas velhas feridas abrindo. Ele não gostava de tocar nelas, mas se fosse ajudar sua mãe naquele momento que era tão difícil para ela quanto para ele, ele o faria.

\- Mrs. Joe Gargery não era exatamente a irmã mais estável. Ela se preocupava muito, o que é justificável considerando a situação na Inglaterra na época. Mas ela sempre se irritava demais, e acabava descontando em mim e no Joe. Eu não a culpo, tenho certeza de que não foi a intenção dela fazer isso… 

\- Que ela há de arder no fogo e permanecer neste por toda sua maldita eternidade. - a loira murmurou ao ranger os dentes e cerrar os punhos.

\- Mãe… 

Georgina balançou a cabeça, se forçando fora do transe de ódio.

\- Eu sei que não estou em posição de escolher favoritos e que ela também era minha filha, porém, independentemente de ter saído do meu ventre, isso não justifica a mulher horrenda que ela se tornou. Quando nos encontramos no inferno, eu já sabia que as coisas não seriam as mesmas. 

Nisso Pip não tinha pensado: que seu pais pudessem ter encontrado sua irmã quando ela morreu.

\- O que aconteceu com ela?

\- Ela foi levada pelos demônios para a área de punição de pecadores do nono círculo. Veja, Phillip, essa é a área residencial do nono círculo, onde pecadores como você e eu podemos descansar, tendo sido injustiçados pelas mãos do céu. Agora, ela, vai arder no mais profundo dos fogos do inferno até o fim dos tempo e depois disso. O próprio Damien me assegurou disso.

\- Isso é realmente necessário? Toda essa violência?

\- Este é o inferno, filho. Os pecadores caem aqui para serem punidos pelas atrocidades cometidas em vida. Você e eu somos apenas exceções à regra. - Georgina suspirou e suavizou o aperto dos braços ao redor de Pip. - Eu sinto muito. Não devia estar falando disso. Tenho certeza que você, ainda sendo você, ainda a ama.

\- Ela sempre será minha irmã, mesmo não sendo a melhor pessoa do mundo. - foi a forma como Pip resolveu responder, apoiando a cabeça no colo de sua mãe.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e, em troca, apoiou a dela na dele.

\- Me perdoe, Phillip, eu não queria despejar tudo isso em você. Você já sofreu o bastante por uma eternidade inteira.

\- Está tudo bem.

Completamente desistindo da ideia pela qual entrou no quarto em primeiro lugar, Georgina puxou Pip para mais perto de si, apoiando as pernas dele sobre as suas e o envolvendo em seus braços como a uma criança pequena.

Pip imediatamente se permitiu relaxar e abriu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não sabia o que tinha no perfume de sua mãe que simplesmente o forçava a dormir. E ele assim o fez.

Percebendo seu pequeno adormecido, Georgina o tomou com cuidado no colo e o colocou para dormir na cama. Tirou seus sapatos e os deixou ao lado da cama, cobrindo-o com o lençol para que pudesse descansar tranquilamente.

Enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, agachada ao lado da cama, Georgina não resistiu em deixar seus pensamentos fluírem pela boca.

\- Eu queria poder ter feito mais por você. Oh, Pip, você não sabe como me dói saber de tudo que aconteceu contigo e não poder ter estado lá para te ajudar. Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse, não queria que te machucassem. Você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida e o mero pensamento de que alguém gostaria de fazer mal a você me faz tremer de nervosismo. Mas você pode respirar agora, Pip. Você pode descansar tranquilo, sem se preocupar com quem vai cruzar seu caminho. Pode sair de casa sem se preocupar com se vai se machucar ou se as pessoas vão te aceitar como é.

Ela lentamente deslizou a mão do cabelo do filho para suas bochechas, acariciando a pele macia com ternura.

Seus olhos mais uma vez se encheram de lágrimas e seus lábios se estenderam no maior sorriso do dia quando Pip se remexeu durante o sono e se agarrou a sua mão, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça e afagou sua testa com a dela.

\- Você é perfeito, Pip. Do jeitinho que você é, você é perfeito.

(...)

A casa estava completamente em silêncio quando Pip acordou. Considerando que as janelas estavam fechadas e cobertas com a cortina, provavelmente estava de noite, ou na hora em que todos convenientemente decidiam dormir.

Pip sentou na cama e esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se, antes de se levantar e andar só de meias até o corredor. 

Tudo estava silencioso no corredor também, e nenhuma luz estava acesa. Definitivamente estava de noite, e o britânico ficou legitimamente surpreso com o fato de que Damien não mentiu ao dizer que o inferno escurecia durante à noite.

Estranho, mas ele podia se acostumar com isso.

Com cuidado para não acordar seus pais, Pip ajeitou suas meias e andou na ponta dos pés para o andar de baixo. Ele estava sem nenhuma vontade de voltar a dormir, além de não estar com sono. Apenas seguia para onde seus pés o levavam.

Ele acabou no andar de baixo, o qual também estava silencioso. Pip se sentia estranho invadindo aquele espaço daquela forma, mas seus pais o disseram que ele podia ficar à vontade enquanto ficasse na casa, então resolveu dar à eles um voto de confiança.

Caminhando pela frente do sofá, onde ficava uma estante de livros, Pip percorreu-a com seus olhos curiosos até parar em uma foto enquadrada. Era de duas pessoas, trajadas em roupas típicas de um casamento. O homem e a mulher sorriam um ao lado do outro, abraçados com uma mão só, enquanto a mulher segurava um buquê.

Era uma foto do casamento de seus pais.

O britânico não conteve um sorriso ao pegar o porta-retrato em mãos para analisá-lo mais de perto. Eles pareciam tão felizes naquela foto, como se o amor realmente pudesse ser visível aos olhos. A forma como seus olhos brilhavam quando olhavam para o outro parecia até magia.

\- É de um ensaio.

Pip pulou ao súbito som da voz, apertando o quadro em suas mãos para não deixá-lo cair. Ao virar a cabeça em sua direção, percebeu seu pai parado no canto da porta. Ele o encarava com um sorriso no rosto e uma tranquilidade em seu olhar.

\- Não é uma foto de verdade do nosso casamento. - ele disse enquanto se aproximava do britânico. - Refizemos a cerimônia e pagamos um fotógrafo para fazer um ensaio como lembrança.

Pip murmurou e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Perdão, eu não deveria estar mexendo. - ele disse e colocou o quadro de volta no lugar.

\- Não peça desculpas, Phillip. - disse seu pai ao acariciar seus cabelos. - Você acabaria sabendo dessa história mais cedo ou mais tarde. É apenas uma das histórias que queríamos contar pra você quando crescesse. Não sobre o ensaio, o casamento de verdade.

Pip abriu um sorriso educado e voltou a encarar o quadro, sem dizer nada. Vendo como eles estavam felizes naquela foto, aquela seria sim uma história que ele adoraria ouvir - ainda mais se eles estavam tão felizes assim com apenas um ensaio.

Seus pais deviam ter tantas histórias para contar, Pip só gostaria de não ter tido que demorar tanto para ouvir. Ele se sentia parcialmente culpado por aquela demora, e imaginava que não teria um jeito apropriado para compensar todo o sofrimento e angústia que ele tinha causado.

\- Você está desconfortável? - Phillip perguntou, sua voz grave o pegando de surpresa mais uma vez.

Pip virou-se na direção do mais velho e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Perdão?

\- Você ficou mexendo no cabelo o dia todo. - ele apontou para a mão de Pip, a qual ele nem mesmo percebeu estar mexendo no cabelo. - Georgina diz que isso é geralmente um ato de nervosismo. Tem algo errado, Phillip? 

O menor abaixou a cabeça e envolveu a si mesmo em um abraço.

É, ele estava claramente desconfortável.

\- Eu sinto muito se fomos muito apressados em querer recuperar o tempo perdido. - o maior começou a dizer. - Nós te conhecemos desde que você nasceu, mas você não tem nenhuma lembrança nossa. Georgina estava tão empolgada para quando você chegasse que não deve ter pensado que, para você, somos um bando de estranhos.

Pip engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Ele não queria se sentir assim, mas não podia evitar. Seu pai estava coberto de razão.

\- Admito que não estou muito acostumado a receber tanta atenção assim. O máximo que eu recebia de afeto vinha por parte de Damien, e sempre éramos bem reservados quanto a proximidade, exceto se estivéssemos sozinhos. Mas não é que eu não quero passar tempo com vocês! Eu quero! Eu acho que só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia. Mas, por favor, não pensem que eu esteja fazendo descaso com vocês!

Phillip podia não ter conhecido muito sobre seu filho durante seu crescimento, ele ainda conseguia ler suas emoções com precisão. 

\- Você tem alguma coisa te incomodando, não tem?

Lentamente, Pip assentiu.

Phillip imitou o gesto em compreensão e, dando as costas para o filho, caminhou até o sofá e bateu gentilmente no lugar vazio ao seu lado.

\- Quer falar sobre isso?

Pip sorriu carinhosamente e seguiu o pai para o sofá, sentando ao seu lado.

\- Diga, o que está te perturbando? - o mais velho calmamente perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Pip. - Alguma coisa na casa… No ambiente novo… Ou você simplesmente não está conseguindo se adaptar?

O britânico encolheu os ombros por um segundo e juntou as mãos no próprio colo. 

\- … Eu nunca fui muito bom nisso. Eu nunca… Me adaptei. Nem nos Estados Unidos, nem na Inglaterra. Eu nunca tive nenhum amigo antes, acho que o meu jeito deixava as pessoas incomodadas. Elas riam de mim, jogavam coisas em mim e me zoavam pelas minhas costas. Me disseram para não retaliar, que isso passaria, mas até o dia da minha morte, o único amigo que eu fiz foi o Damien. Eu nunca soube o que estava errado. Todos pareciam ter um grupo, nem que fosse uma pessoa, mas eu sempre ficava sozinho. Não tinha porque ser um problema com eles, todos tinham alguém, então a única conclusão lógica é que o problema era eu. - Pip engoliu em seco. Ele não gostava de falar sobre aquela parte. - Eu tentei me encaixar. De verdade. Tentei me juntar à eles em seus jogos, acompanhava algumas tendências, até cheguei a praticar bullying uma vez pra tentar me encaixar. Eu não me orgulho, é claro, e não importa de qualquer forma; não deu certo. Tudo que imitá-los me rendeu foi uma pedra na cara e ficar inconsciente por oito horas. Então eu desisti. Eu não tinha muita coisa pra fazer sozinho, já que não tinha amigos. Eu aproveitava o tempo lendo e revisando a matéria que eu não sabia muito bem, mas até isso se tornava chato. Eu devo ter relido o Grandes Esperanças mais de seis vezes. A prima não tinha muitos livros na casa dela, e eu só tinha esse.

Phillip escutava pacientemente cada detalhe da história, sem dizer nada, sem deixar Pip perceber o quanto ouvir aquilo acabava com ele.

Sem resposta, o menor respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Nesse meio tempo, sem muito pra fazer, eu acabava pensando em como minha vida seria se vocês ainda estivessem vivos. Eu não sabia como vocês eram, então não me vinham imagens na cabeça, muito menos alguma foto familiar ou algo relacionado. Eu na verdade não tinha muita base para pensar em como seria minha vida se ela fosse boa. Eu não sei o que eu tinha, eu só… Gostava de imaginar que eu tive bons pais, que cuidavam de mim da melhor forma que podiam e que me amavam, como os pais dos comerciais de margarina da televisão. Mas, mesmo sonhando com essas coisas, eu nunca verdadeiramente imaginei que se tornaria real. Eu acho que estou meio perdido, entende? Agora que estou aqui, não sei o que fazer.

Phillip murmurou em compreensão e puxou o pequeno para um abraço. Pip apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, não podendo usar os braços pela posição desconfortável, mas se permitindo relaxar sob o contato.

A forma como ele acariciava suas costas com movimentos circulares o passava uma sensação nostálgica, e Pip não resistia a imaginar quantas vezes seus pais já não o confortaram em algum momento difícil antes.

\- Parte de mim sempre achou que as coisas continuariam as mesmas. Que eu fosse viver a mesma vida pra sempre e que eu morreria sem ter feito um único amigo, sendo para sempre conhecido como o órfão francês que todos odeiam.

O tom de voz machucado de Pip preocupava Phillip mais do que ele provavelmente imaginava. Assim como Georgina ficava horrorizada com as coisas que ouvia sobre a superfície, ele também ficava. A única diferença é que Phillip levava as coisas de forma menos agressiva que sua esposa.

\- Que bom que não foi isso que aconteceu. - ele murmurou com um sorriso no rosto.

Pip logo sorriu também, suas bochechas levemente tingidas de vermelho.

\- Eu tenho muito a agradecer ao Damien. Ele mudou coisas na minha vida que eu nem pensava serem possíveis, e eu amei cada segundo que eu passei podendo ver o quanto ele tinha mudado também. Ele era bem diferente quando éramos pequenos.

Deus, Pip era exatamente igual a ele quando era mais novo. Ele ainda se lembrava da época em que sua irmã o provocava quando ele falava de Georgina. Ela dizia que ele fazia uma cara de bobo e praticamente babava atrás dela. “É uma pena que ela esteja casada”, ela dizia, como se fosse de propósito para deixá-lo chateado, mas não funcionava de forma alguma. O mesmo olhar que sua irmã dizia que ele tinha, era o mesmo que seu filho tinha agora mesmo.

Se Damien significava tanto para Pip quanto Georgina significava para ele, ele não podia imaginar o quanto seria difícil para seu filho escolher onde ficar.

\- Ele significa muito para você, não é? - ele perguntou com um suspiro.

O sorriso de Pip aumentou em seus lábios, seu coração batendo mais rápido com a simples menção do anticristo.

\- Damien é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Eu não sei onde eu estaria agora se ele não tivesse aparecido. Eu o amo muito.

\- Ele nos manteve informados sobre a situação com seu relacionamento. - disse Phillip, afagando os cabelos do filho. - Você significa muito para ele também, Phillip.

A visão de Pip começou a nublar e as lágrimas mais uma vez se fizeram presentes em seu rosto, escorrendo por suas bochechas e pingando em sua roupa, assim como na de seu pai.

\- Oh, filho, não chore. - ele sussurrou para o menor, o apertando mais em seus braços.

\- Desculpa. - Pip respondeu enquanto secava os olhos com a mão. - Eu só tenho andado meio emotivo nos últimos tempos. Eu estou tão feliz por vocês estarem aqui.

\- E nós também estamos felizes por você estar aqui. Nós esperamos muito tempo por você, rapazinho. E, mesmo se você escolher ir com o Damien, tenha certeza de que Georgina e eu vamos fazer tudo que pudermos para recuperar o tempo perdido, ao mesmo tempo que respeitando seu espaço. - ele se afastou do menor por um instante e levou suas mãos à suas bochechas, afastando suas lágrimas com os polegares. - Nós podemos te visitar todo fim de semana ou até antes. O tempo que você quiser. Temos toda a eternidade para compensar tudo que aconteceu. E eu e sua mãe estaremos sempre do seu lado para tudo que você precisar, não importa o que aconteça.

Pip engoliu o soluço que tentou chacoalhar seus ombros e se jogou no pescoço do pai, envolvendo-o em um abraço.

\- Obrigado, pai. - ele sussurrou, deixando mais uma vez o sorriso puxar seus lábios.

\- Sempre que precisar, filho. - Phillip respondeu e correspondeu o abraço enquanto acariciava suas costas, confortando-o. - Devemos subir?

Talvez fosse a melhor ideia, sim, já que sua mãe provavelmente estranharia não encontrar nenhum dos dois em seus quartos ao despertar. No entanto, Pip estava muito confortável naquele abraço, há tanto tempo sem senti-lo, e ele não queria soltar.

\- Só mais uns minutinhos.


	18. Me chame pelo meu nome

Um delicado gemido escapou os lábios de Pip ao despertar. Ele ainda estava deitado no sofá, com um cobertor jogado sobre seu corpo magro e espalhado no chão. O sono ainda tomava conta de seus olhos, o que o impediu de ver as duas figuras adultas caminhando de um lado para o outro de forma clara. Tendo ficado acordado até tarde e com tantas emoções em seu peito, é apenas previsível que Pip teria dificuldade para permanecer desperto por muito mais tempo.

Eventualmente, o britânico esfregou os olhos e se sentou no sofá, seu corpo pesado devido ao sono. As coisas ainda estavam um pouco borradas em sua visão, mas esta logo se ajustou a seus arredores, permitindo-o observar a sala com clareza.

Ao percebê-lo desperto, Georgina abriu um sorriso e se aproximou do sofá.

\- Bom dia, dorminhoco. - ela cumprimentou, afagando os cabelos de Pip. - Você passou um bom tempo no sofá. Está com dor na coluna?

O britânico negou com a cabeça e bocejou.

\- Estou bem. 

Georgina retribuiu com um sorriso e se agachou em frente ao filho para abraçá-lo.

\- Venha tomar café da manhã conosco, Phillip. - ela disse. - Damien chegará em breve para ouvir sua escolha.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu em silêncio para a cozinha, em parte por conta do sono, em parte por desconforto. Ele não queria ter que pensar em sua escolha logo cedo - ou seja lá que horas eram. Aquela era uma situação complicada, em que ele tinha que pensar bastante. Por um lado, ele queria muito passar tempo com seus pais, por outro, ele gostaria muito de continuar dividindo a casa com Damien; já tinha se acostumado com aquela rotina. De qualquer forma, seja lá o que ele escolhesse, Pip teria que sacrificar alguma coisa.

Bom, talvez sacrificar fosse demais. Eles todos continuariam a compartilhar o inferno, sabiam o endereço do outro; visitas não seriam difíceis. E Pip era um adulto, já tinha vinte e um anos - apesar de ter dormido durante seus três aniversários -, ele podia ter a própria rotina e os próprios desejos e não ter que seguir o que os outros o mandam fazer.

A questão é que Pip nunca teve controle sobre suas opções antes. Durante todos os momentos de sua vida, todos o empurravam para onde queriam, independente de sua opinião e vontade. Ninguém se importava. E agora simplesmente esperavam dele que ele tomasse uma decisão, com expectativas de ambos os lados, sem a menor base de ajuda para ele. Ele nunca teve que fazer isso antes, e ele na verdade não se importava muito de onde ele moraria; qualquer coisa seria melhor que sua antiga casa no mundo dos vivos - ou o que era dela antes de explodir. De qualquer forma, todos eles moravam no mesmo lugar de qualquer forma, só levaria um tempo a mais para visitar um ou outro.

Chegando na cozinha, os três tomaram café da manhã em silêncio, com exceção da conversa paralela entre seus pais. Pip não estava num humor muito bom para ficar conversando, estava fisica e emocionalmente exausto, e a falta de sono na noite anterior não ajudou muito.

Seus pais, no entanto, não demoraram em perceber seu sono e seu jeitinho aéreo enquanto cutucava a salada de frutas com o garfo; ele parecia quase triste. Phillip e Georgina se entreolharam, preocupados. Por terem passado tantos anos longe de Pip e não saberem quase nada sobre como seu filho estava hoje em dia, eles não tinham como saber com certeza por tudo que ele estava passando; é como se eles estivessem conhecendo seu filho pela primeira vez. Os preocupava que fizessem algo que o pudesse chatear justamente por não saberem como se aproximar dele.

Georgina, tomando coragem, umedeceu os lábios e perguntou:

\- Phillip, depois do que você me disse ontem, eu fiquei me perguntando… Você gostaria que nós parássemos de usar seu apelido? 

Pip ergueu o olhar de sua salada de frutas, curioso e confuso.

\- Meu apelido?

\- Você não tem lembranças boas dele e nós não queremos ter que te lembrar dessas coisas horríveis toda vez que quisermos conseguir sua atenção. - tudo que Georgina menos queria era deixar seu filho desconfortável, e depois do que ela ouviu ontem, apesar de partir seu coração, ela estava disposta a abandonar seus costumes antigos imediatamente se estes fizessem com que Pip não se sentisse bem. - Se você quiser que chamemos você pelo nome, podemos chamar seu pai de Phil. Você não se importa, não é, Phil?

Phillip riu e negou com a cabeça.

\- É claro que não. Qualquer coisa para deixar meu filho confortável.

Pip arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo a situação e começou a murmurar e gaguejar incoerentemente. Por Deus, ele passou uma mensagem completamente errada! Ele não estava infeliz ou tampouco se importava com esses detalhes; para ele, tudo era irrelevante, eles todos estavam mortos! Ele só queria poder ter uma boa noite de sono e seguir adiante com seu pós-vida como ele seguiria na Terra; ele não queria que ninguém se preocupasse com ele, especialmente por algo tão bobo.

\- N-não! Não precisa! Está tudo bem, eu… Sim, é verdade que as crianças de South Park tornaram meu apelido algo ruim pra mim, mas… Mas agora que eu sei o que realmente significa, eu quero ganhar esse significado de volta. Eu não quero que algumas experiências ruins arruinem algo precioso que eu tinha com vocês.

Ouvindo seu filho falar tudo aquilo, Georgina não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Ela tinha sentido tanta falta dele, não conseguiu se segurar em levantar da cadeira e ir até ele para lhe dar um abraço apertado. Seu pequeno havia crescido tanto, e ela conseguia ver perfeitamente a compreensão e a compaixão em seus olhos; mesmo com tudo o que ele passou, tudo o que sofreu, ele continuava seguindo firme e forte, sem deixar que aquilo o abalasse e aquelas pessoas horríveis destruíssem o que lhe restava de si. E Georgina não podia estar mais orgulhosa dele.

\- Oh, meu pequeno Pip… Meu pedacinho de sol… Você é a maior preciosidade da minha vida. Da minha vida e da minha morte. - enquanto o apertava em seus braços, a loira tinha a vaga percepção de Pip cedendo a seus carinhos e retribuindo o contato com ternura, acompanhado de algumas lágrimas frescas escorrendo do canto de seus olhos e pingando em sua roupa. Ele passou por tanto, precisava ouvir e saber o quanto era querido, mesmo que precisasse repetir milhões e milhões de vezes. Georgina nunca se cansaria de dizer ao seu filho o quanto o amava. - Qualquer decisão que você tome, nós sempre vamos te amar.

Os ombros de Pip começaram a tremer, com quanto mais suas lágrimas escorriam. Estava muito cedo para isso, ele mal tinha acordado, mas já estava derramando seu coração no chão como se fosse a primeira vez.

Não faz tão mal. Já a quase três anos que Pip não chorava, ele precisava disso; especialmente considerando toda a situação em que estava agora. Sua vida pela primeira vez estava boa, boa por inteiro! Tá, não era sua vida, porque ele estava morto, mas ainda assim, era uma mudança drástica de cenário e ele não estava esperando por isso, nunca em um milhão de anos! Ele não podia evitar de chorar!

Uma vez que o tempo passou, as lágrimas secaram e o assunto dissipou, todos conseguiram terminar o café da manhã tranquilamente e seguiram com a rotina. Sem muito mais o que fazer além de olhar para o teto, Pip ocupou-se com olhar as fotos espalhadas pela casa e imaginar que histórias elas contavam. Sua mãe às vezes aparecia para contar algumas delas, mas não com tanta frequência, visto que ela e seu pai estavam passando o dia tomando conta da casa.

De vez em quando, ele veria uma foto de seus pais juntos e pensaria em Damien, em como devia ser seu dia a dia no inferno e o quanto aquilo se diferenciaria de em South Park. Ao menos ele tinha um certo conforto aqui, afinal morava em um castelo.

Estranho, mas não muito, que embora tenham passado apenas algumas horas, Pip já sentia uma imensa falta do anticristo. Estar com seus pais era bom, ótimo na verdade, mas ele se acostumou tanto com estar com Damien que era estranho fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Por um segundo, o britânico ponderou se isso significava algo ruim. Ele não queria desprezar seus pais, de maneira alguma; só precisava de tempo e segurança, algo que ele, infelizmente, parecia demorar para conseguir ali.

Em algum momento, enquanto Pip encarava um quadro do corredor, sua mãe se aproximou dele com uma vassoura na mão, possivelmente para limpar o lugar onde ele estava pisando. No meio do caminho, acabaram engajando em uma conversa, e ela o surpreendeu quando, em um momento de silêncio, o quebrou dizendo:

\- Sabe, Pip, talvez você devesse ficar com o Damien.

O britânico ergueu a sobrancelha, espantado.

\- Achei que você fosse me pedir pra ficar.

\- Eu quero que você fique; quero que possamos nos reconstruir juntos, como uma família, mas eu também quero que seja natural. Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionado ou preso aqui. Além do mais, eu tenho certeza de que Damien sente sua falta tanto quanto nós.

 _E, se vocês forem selar o relacionamento um dia, é melhor que já saiba da rotina dele._ \- ela guardou as últimas palavras para si mesma.

Embora Pip não quisesse admitir, no fundo ele sabia que ela estava certa. Ele estava tentando ser compreensivo e mente aberta, mas sabia que não seria uma boa estratégia ficar direto com seus pais; ele mal os conhecia. Ele os amava, é claro, mas ele, ao contrário dos dois, não estava acostumado àquela vida no inferno, e quem melhor para apresentá-lo que o próprio governante de lá?

Georgina percebeu a apreensão no rosto do filho, que encarava as próprias mãos com as sobrancelhas abaixadas, e, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, abriu um sorriso compreensivo em sua direção.

\- Se ficar com Damien é o caminho que crê ser o que mais vai te fazer feliz e mais confortável, pois vá em frente. Ficaremos bem aqui e vocês poderão nos visitar sempre que quiserem.

Deus, Pip amava sua mãe.

Georgina afagou os cabelos do filho e fez o caminho de volta para a entrada do corredor, provavelmente para avisar Phillip de sua decisão.

Ela parecia calma, o que acalmou um pouco o coração de Pip, mas agora o que o preocupava é como _Damien_ reagiria. Ele não sabia se ele o julgaria de alguma forma por não querer ficar com os próprios pais ou não, mas isso é algo que ele teria que arriscar pra saber.

Cerca de uma hora depois, a campainha tocou, anunciando a chegada do anticristo. Phillip e Georgina pararam de trabalhar para receber sua visita e Pip se juntou a eles na sala, seu rosto contorcido de nervoso. Ele só queria que as coisas corressem bem.

Damien, com a permissão de Georgina, entrou na casa após cumprimentar a todos e se dirigiu de uma vez à Pip. Ele não queria perder tempo algum para chegar ao objetivo de ter vindo.

\- Já fez sua escolha? - ele perguntou ao britânico, sempre mantendo a postura formal.

Escondendo sua hesitação, Pip assentiu.

\- Já, eu vou com você. - ele disse em um suspiro só, sem querer postergar aquilo mais do que ele já teve que fazer.

Damien assentiu em compreensão, os demais alheios para a pressão que se aliviou em seu peito. Ele virou-se para Phillip e Georgina e perguntou:

\- Senhor e senhora Pirrup, estão de acordo?

\- É claro! - disse Georgina, acompanhado por um aceno de cabeça de Phillip. - Qualquer coisa que deixar nosso filho feliz vai nos deixar também. Além do que, é importante para casais terem sua privacidade.

As bochechas de Pip coraram vigorosamente e o anticristo simplesmente ignorou o comentário, embora o impacto deste se mostrasse nas horas de suor que escorriam de sua testa. A esse ponto, não era difícil tirar a conclusão óbvia da vida privada daqueles dois; eles não eram exatamente sutis.

\- Só espero que não se incomodem se passarmos por lá de vez em quando. - disse Phillip, querendo desfazer o momento constrangedor que sua esposa criou. - Adoraríamos poder passar algum tempo com vocês, se não for incomodar.

Damien imediatamente balançou a cabeça e gesticulou com a mão.

\- De forma alguma. Sintam-se bem-vindos para aparecer no castelo quando precisarem. Se um de nós não puder atender a porta, serão recebidos por um criado que os guiará até a sala, onde poderão esperar para quando pudermos descer.

\- Não se preocupe, não nos incomodamos de esperar se estiverem ocupados. - disse Georgina. - Poder ter a mínima chance de conseguir algum tempo com vocês, sabendo como sua agenda é lotada, Damien, já é um privilégio imenso.

Infelizmente o anticristo não podia negar, ele era sim uma pessoa muito ocupada. Sua agenda deu uma aliviada recentemente devido à falta do que fazer, mas não quer dizer que não tinha mais e mais para ser resolvido a cada dia. O inferno é um lugar muito movimentado, e o diabo não tira férias.

\- Ei - Damien chamou a atenção para si. - Se vocês quiserem vir jantar em casa hoje, eu não estou muito ocupado. Podíamos colocar os papéis em ordem, por assim dizer, sobre como as coisas vão se seguir daqui pra frente.

Phillip e Georgina pareceram se empolgar e sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

\- É uma excelente ideia, Damien! Podemos passar mais tarde no castelo para jantarmos todos juntos como uma família de verdade, finalmente! - exclamou a loira, não escondendo a própria empolgação.

Pip também pareceu compartilhar do sentimento.

\- Parece uma esplêndida ideia! Vamos adorar poder receber vocês!

\- Com certeza. São muito bem-vindos a hora que quiserem. - Damien confirmou mais uma vez.

\- Pois bem, então talvez vocês devam ir andando para preparar tudo. - Phillip cruzou os braços e sorriu, mas, bem na hora em que ia caminhar para a porta, Georgina resolveu se intrometer mais uma vez.

\- Na verdade, Damien, será que posso falar com você um segundo?

O casal se entreolhou por um segundo, mas Damien só deu de ombros e acompanhou Georgina para a cozinha enquanto Pip era levado à porta por seu pai.

Levemente preocupado, o anticristo espiou os outros dois uma última vez pelo canto do olho antes que Georgina tomasse sua atenção mais uma vez.

\- Eu queria lhe avisar de algo importante quanto à Phillip. - ela disse antes de suspirar. - Eu não sei exatamente o quanto ele herdou de mim, e você o deve conhecer muito mais do que eu agora, mas, quando eu tinha a idade dele, em minha adolescência, eu costumava ter um certo… Apetite sexual. Foi por pura sorte que eu não fiquei conhecida como prostituta em minha época de menina. De qualquer forma, eu achei que devia te alertar para o caso de Phillip ter herdado minha metade ruim, para que você não estranhe. Afinal, ele além de tudo é um garoto. Garotos são assim mesmo.

Ah, e como eram. Mesmo depois de dois anos de abstinência, Damien ainda sentia o cansaço das incontáveis rodadas de sexo que tiveram enquanto o britânico ainda estava vivo. Damien estava bem ciente do apetite sexual de Pip; mas Georgina não precisava saber disso.

\- Não se preocupe, senhora Pirrup, vou ficar me manter atento a isso. Eu e Phillip sempre nos mantivemos muito seguros quanto a nossa vida sexual.

\- Fico muito aliviada em saber disso. - disse a loira com um sorriso. - Era só isso, pode ir já. Cuide bem do nosso menino.

\- Não tenha a menor dúvida. - o anticristo respondeu de imediato, sem esperar um único segundo. Se depender dele, ele congelaria o inferno inteiro se Pip pedisse. Ele faria de tudo para deixar seu namorado confortável em sua casa.

Ao voltar para a sala, Damien e Pip despediram-se dos pais do britânico, o segundo os envolvendo em um abraço apertado pela última vez, e os deixaram para trás, naquela casinha do centro do distrito residencial.

Phillip fechou a porta e o casal enfim estava sozinho, ainda que em lugar público. Damien pôde enfim soltar a respiração que estava segurando e cumprimentar seu namorado devidamente.

\- Então, você se divertiu… - mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Pip se jogou em seus braços, com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas, e o abraçou com todas as forças.

\- Obrigado, Damien. Eu nem sei como posso te agradecer o suficiente por tudo que você fez por mim.

O anticristo hesitou por um instante, apenas sentindo o britânico com os braços ao redor de si, mas logo correspondeu o contato e apertou Pip contra si. Sua mão carinhosamente acariciou seus cabelos enquanto a outra se enrolou em sua cintura, acomodando-o em seu enlaço.

Ele estava muito feliz que Pip estava feliz. Não podia imaginar que visões distorcidas do inferno ele tinha; e Damien odiaria que sua vida ao seu lado acabasse prejudicada por esses preconceitos. A vida lá é difícil, ele não negaria, mas não é tão complicado de ser levada após um certo costume. Agora que ele sabia que o britânico estava feliz, mesmo que uma felicidade momentânea, ele já podia se deixar aliviar.

Puxando Pip para a ponta dos pés, Damien selou seus lábios nos dele em um beijo breve, mas que foi imediatamente retribuído pelo britânico, seus braços apertando ao redor do namorado. Imediatamente após a quebra do contato, Damien pegou Pip por debaixo das pernas para seu colo, forçando-o a segurar-se em seu pescoço, e passou a marchar de volta para seu castelo, um sorriso pomposo em seus lábios.

Da janela, Georgina e Phillip os acompanharam com o olhar, também sorrindo. Apenas pelo breve momento em que viram seu filho e o anticristo como um casal, já puderam dizer o quão próximos eles deviam ter se tornado. Pip tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto e Damien retribuía em igual intensidade apesar dos toques mais delicados. Se tivessem sorte, e eles tinham certeza que teriam, Pip e Damien não se separariam tão cedo.

Enquanto isso, o anticristo, carregando Pip em seus braços, caminhou de volta para o castelo, usando o parque como um leve desvio para chegarem mais rápido. O britânico se segurava com força em seus braços e mantinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, enquanto seus olhos observavam seu arredores curiosamente. Damien mal podia esperar para os dois poderem fazer um passeio completo pelo inferno. Ele queria mostrar à Pip todos os lugares que ele gostava de visitar quando precisava de um tempo para si ou quando queria tirar um tempo de toda a gritaria e tortura de pecadores; ele tinha certeza de que Pip precisaria daquela informação no futuro.

Ao passarem pelo último caminho para chegar ao castelo, Pip, embora tentando concentrar-se em tudo aquilo que podia ver, notou algumas pessoas cochichando entre si e seus olhos o observando. Tendo vivido em South Park por tanto tempo, ele estava acostumado com pessoas o olhando e dizendo coisas maldosas sobre si por suas costas; mas ele não estava em South Park, e isso inevitavelmente o deixou nervoso. Ele era tão patético assim que sempre seria julgado a qualquer lugar que fosse sem que as pessoas sequer o conhecessem?

\- O pessoal daqui fala bastante, não é? - ele se arriscou a dizer, ignorando os demais e olhando para Damien.

O anticristo deslizou o olhar por seus arredores, buscando de quem ele estava falando; e, de fato, as pessoas estavam cochichando enquanto olhavam para eles. Damien não os culpava, afinal ele _estava_ carregando uma pessoa que eles nunca viram no colo em direção a seu castelo.

\- É só porque você é novo. - disse ele. - Eles não te conhecem. Mas não se preocupe, logo vão se acostumar a você e te tratar como a qualquer outra pessoa. Ironicamente, as pessoas aqui são muito mais gentis do que em South Park.

Irônico mesmo, pois Pip sempre imaginou que as pessoas revelariam justamente o seu pior caso caíssem no inferno; elas já estavam mortas, tecnicamente não haveria nenhuma razão para se comportarem bem, não? Aparentemente ele estava errado.

Entretanto, agora autoconsciente de tudo ao seu redor, Damien estreitou os lábios e apertou as mãos nas pernas de Pip.

\- Quer que eu te coloque no chão? - ele perguntou, preocupado com a perspectiva do britânico quanto a tudo aquilo.

Pip, no entanto, negou com a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem, eu gosto quando você me carrega. - sorriu e inclinou o tronco levemente para cima, permitindo-se pressionar um beijo na bochecha do anticristo.

Mantendo um sorriso fixo em seus lábios e com as bochechas levemente coradas, Damien seguiu caminho. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito e ele tinha que resistir grandemente à tentação de se lançar aos lábios de Pip e clamá-lo ali mesmo, na frente de todos os cidadãos de seu círculo.

Resistindo com todas as forças que tinha, Damien e Pip continuaram o passeio de volta para o castelo. O britânico observava atenta e curiosamente tudo o que passava ao seu redor, ansioso para descobrir tudo sobre como realmente era a casa de Damien, se era de fato como as pessoas da superfície diziam que era. 

Ele ainda estava cansado, mas tomava cada oportunidade que tinha para compensar seu tempo já perdido. Por Deus, ele tinha vinte e um anos agora! Não era o momento de ficar desperdiçando mais e mais tempo, mesmo que ele esteja morto.

\- Podemos parar um segundo? - Pip pediu baixinho ao reparar em algo no canto do olho.

\- Por que?

Mas Pip estava de volta ao chão antes que Damien pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio se debatendo para descer, mas não aconteceu nenhuma casualidade. O britânico caminhou para dentro do parque, deixando a trilha para trás, e foi acompanhado pelo anticristo de uma certa distância. Seus olhos e pés curiosos seguiram o brilho que o atraiu por um segundo até chegar a uma espécie de lago feito de lava entre as árvores do parque.

\- Vocês têm um lago de lava! - Pip exclamou em espanto.

\- Na verdade é meio que um oceano; tem até peixes. - Damien complementou ao parar ao seu lado.

Pip soltou um “uau” baixinho.

\- Vocês podem nadar aqui?

Com um dar de ombros, Damien mudou o peso do corpo entre os pés.

\- Não sei, eu nunca entrei.

Pip sorriu e se aproximou do lago; parou bem na borda, sem chegar perto o bastante para ser molhado. Ele nunca tinha visto lava de perto antes.

\- Talvez só os nascidos do inferno possam entrar… Admito que estou bem tentado a entrar, mas não quero acabar morrendo e deixar você esperando mais dois anos até meu retorno.

\- De jeito nenhum.

O britânico riu com a resposta atravessada de Damien e, ao se levantar, entrelaçou seu braço ao dele.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não planejo deixá-lo em nenhum momento futuro.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Damien, que desfez os braços cruzados para tomar a mão de Pip na sua.

\- Eu fico feliz.

E ele realmente estava. Os últimos dois anos que ele passou esperando por Pip foram os mais agonizantes de toda a sua vida. Ele podia apenas respirar aliviado que não tinha mais que esperar.

Se afastando do oceano, o casal retornou à trilha de volta para o castelo, caminhando de mãos dadas.

\- Quando você vai me mostrar o restante do inferno? - perguntou Pip.

\- Achei que você talvez quisesse descansar e se adaptar no castelo primeiro, já que ainda é novo por aqui, mas, se quiser, podemos ir agora.

\- É melhor não. Não quero que meus pais cheguem em casa e o jantar ainda não esteja pronto.

Damien franziu o cenho e olhou para cima por um segundo.

\- Mas ainda é cedo.

\- Cozinhar demora, Damien. - rebateu Pip. - Nem todos podem fazer as coisas aparecerem do nada como você.

\- Eu posso cozinhar, se preferir. Iríamos mais rápido assim.

\- Não precisa; eu insisto. Podemos conhecer o inferno pela manhã. Ao menos eu pude conhecer um lugar já. Seus parques são lindos, mesmo que eu não esteja acostumado a ver esqueletos por todo lado. - não era algo que o chamou muita atenção enquanto passavam pela trilha, mas foi um detalhe interessante que percebeu.

Damien sorriu com o canto do lábio.

\- Se pensar demais, nós vivemos no halloween o tempo todo. - brincou.

Pip riu e levou a mão aos lábios.

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso!

Inconscientemente, Damien apertou mais a mão de Pip na sua. Ele estava com tanto medo de esquecer o quão belo era o sorriso de Pip, por tanto tempo que passou sem tê-lo ao seu lado. No fim, ele não esqueceu, de forma alguma, mas ter o britânico enfim ao seu lado, tão perto do alcance de seus dedos, era uma tentação muito maior do que qualquer outra coisa que passou em sua vida. Ele queria puxá-lo, ali mesmo, e beijá-lo até dizer chega, até que ambos esquecessem os próprios nomes.

\- Puta que pariu, Pip, você deixa meu trabalho de não querer apertar suas bochechas incrivelmente difícil. - Damien admitiu em voz alta, seus olhos brilhando em claro desejo ao encarar Pip.

Ele riu mais uma vez, as bochechas coradas.

\- Eu não me importo se quiser apertar minhas bochechas.

O anticristo ergueu as sobrancelhas e murmurou, como se divertisse a ideia.

Pip abriu um sorriso e, observando os dedos de Damien, esperou que o polegar e o indicador pressionassem um ao outro ao lado de seu rosto, de fato apertando sua bochecha. A surpresa veio quando Damien apertou sua bunda ao invés disso.

As bochechas do britânico prontamente ganharam um vermelho forte e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Ele, que conhecia Damien há relativamente bastante tempo, não esperava, de forma alguma, que ele fosse apalpá-lo de forma tão explícita na frente de qualquer um que pudesse estar passando ali para ver. A vergonha subiu por seu corpo como unhas em suas costas, estremecendo-o da cabeça aos pés.

Bem à sua frente, Damien cobriu a boca com a mão, abafando suas risadas.

\- Damien! - Pip exclamou em protesto, sua voz mais fina que o normal. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, o anticristo saiu correndo com um sorriso infantil em seus lábios.

Pip correu atrás dele, mas Damien corria bem mais rápido do que ele, especialmente nas curvas, já que sabia tudo sobre o lugar onde estavam enquanto Pip ainda era novo.

Damien não podia evitar o sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto enquanto corria; seu coração batia com força em seu peito, acompanhando seus pés na correria. Era incrível como Pip podia fazê-lo se sentir como uma criança de novo. Há muito tempo ele não fazia brincadeiras inapropriadas ou agia de maneira estúpida em geral. Apenas Pip o provocava a agir daquela maneira.

Ele continuou a correr por um tempo até uma sensação começar a subir por suas costas, uma sensação estranha. Damien olhou por cima do ombro bem a tempo de ver Pip tropeçar enquanto corria e cair de cara no chão. Arregalou os olhos e parou de correr de imediato, voltando todo o caminho de volta para o britânico.

\- Caralho, você está bem? - ele perguntou e se agachou para ajudar Pip a levantar.

Entretanto, quando Pip começou a se levantar, ele usou o impulso em sua perna para se lançar em cima do anticristo e empurrar ambos ao chão. Como se tivesse planejado tudo, o britânico teve certeza de que um de seus braços se apertasse a cintura de Damien com força enquanto uma se prendia em cima de sua bunda, retribuindo o gesto que Damien tinha feito nele anteriormente.

Damien piscou para afastar o espanto e aos poucos se tornou consciente do rosto de Pip pressionado contra seu peito e a mão dele em sua bunda.

\- Ok, acho que eu mereci isso.

\- Mereceu. - Pip sorriu, erguendo o rosto e debruçando-se mais sobre o anticristo.

Eles se encararam por um tempo em silêncio, Pip por cima de Damien, ambos lentamente perdendo-se nos olhos um do outro. Os cabelos de Pip, que caíam na lateral de seu rosto, fazendo sombra em seus olhos, foram facilmente afastados pela mão de Damien, cujos dedos se entrelaçaram a suas mechas loiras, puxando-as para trás de sua orelha. A cabeça de Pip pendeu delicadamente para o lado, buscando o contato da mão de Damien, e seu coração simplesmente _derreteu_. Por Deus, Pip era demais para ele.

Ambos buscaram o contato dos lábios ao mesmo tempo, assim como ambos os dedos enterraram-se nos cabelos um do outro, aprofundando-o. Os cabelos de Pip cutucavam o rosto de Damien levemente, fazendo cócegas, mas Damien teve apenas que colocá-los atrás da orelha dele para não o pinicar e ele poder concentrar-se completamente nos lábios de Pip.

Ele jamais se cansaria disso, jamais enjoaria de beijar o britânico. Seus lábios eram como o céu contra os seus e o jeito que suas mãos entrelaçavam a seus cabelos cor de ébano e desciam para seu rosto, prendendo-o entre suas palmas, o arrepiava por completo; ele não podia evitar de perseguir o calor que Pip o proporciona. Ele queria se perder naquela sensação, afundar nela e nunca mais sair; ele queria Pip para ser seu e para ser dele por todo o resto da eternidade.

\- Damien? - Uma voz soou acima dos dois, assustando o britânico e o fazendo olhar imediatamente para cima. Damien imitou o gesto de forma lenta e uma expressão frustrada. Acima deles, dois homens os olhavam com neutralidade em seus rostos, um deles mais próximo que o outro. - Desculpa, estamos interrompendo algo?

\- Estão. - Damien respondeu de imediato, ao mesmo tempo em que Pip cobria o rosto por vergonha e começava a se erguer de cima de Damien.

\- Sentimos muito, mas precisávamos falar com você sobre algo.

O anticristo assentiu.

\- Claro, só me deem um segundo. - ele puxou Pip pelo braço quando este tentou sair de cima dele, o trouxe de volta para seu colo, deu-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha e só então se levantou, abandonando o britânico transtornado no chão, com os cabelos totalmente desgrenhados.

Pip isolou-se em um canto do parque enquanto Damien resolvia seus assuntos com os moradores que se aproximaram dele. Ele nunca tinha passado tanta vergonha antes. Ele e Damien foram pegos se pegando no meio do parque todo! Como ele ia poder colocar a cara pra fora de casa agora?! Pip não era um estranho para sem vergonhices assim em um ambiente público, considerando que ele e Damien já transaram em cima da mesa do diretor e do conselheiro, mas eles nunca foram _pegos_.

Durante todo o tempo que o anticristo passou conversando com os dois rapazes, Pip passou querendo enterrar a cara na terra toda vez que algum dos dois fizeram contato visual com ele. O britânico literalmente tinha acabado de sair do limbo e já devia estar causando uma péssima impressão nos cidadãos do inferno. Aqueles homens provavelmente pensavam que ele era um pervertido, ou até pior - poderiam pensar que _Damien_ era um pervertido, que dispensava os deveres como anticristo para ficar se pegando com o namorado no meio de parques.

Quando eles pararam de conversar, o rosto de Pip continuava parecendo um tomate; não melhorou nem um pouco. Os dois homens agradeceram à Damien pela atenção e, antes de se afastar, um deles se virou na direção de Pip e disse:

\- Perdão por atrapalhar o momento de vocês. - ele abriu um sorriso amigável e Pip quis se dar um tiro ali mesmo. - Não fique acanhado, garoto. Todo mundo já se pegou em público alguma vez na vida. Não precisa se envergonhar por isso.

O homem ao seu lado assentiu, e Damien quase se pegou fazendo o mesmo. Ele ainda se recordava de quando era criança e quase encontrava seu pai e algum desconhecido transando em algum lugar aleatório da casa. Ugh.

\- Boa sorte pra vocês dois. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. - disse o segundo homem, acenando com simpatia.

\- Oh! - Pip arregalou os olhos e brincou com as próprias mãos em frente ao corpo. - Hum… Idem.

Os dois logo foram deixados sozinhos novamente e Pip pôde finalmente ter seu colapso. Ele soltou um grunhido alto e bateu com a cabeça no ombro de Damien, onde começou a resmungar como se assim seus problemas fossem desaparecer.

O anticristo deu um sorriso compreensivo e acariciou seus cabelos loiros com movimentos suaves.

\- Estranho?

Pip fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Nós já fizemos isso em outros lugares, mas nunca fomos… Pegos, antes.

Damien conteve-se para não rir.

\- Não se preocupe. O pessoal daqui não tende a julgar. Só alguns são mais chatos, mas a grande maioria não se importa com o que você faz do seu pós-vida. Mas se isso te fizer desconfortável, eu não faço mais.

\- Não, não, está tudo bem. Eu só preciso me acostumar com a ideia, mas não sou totalmente contra. Você só me assustou um pouco, nada demais. - o britânico riu forçado e imediatamente desviou o assunto. - Eles não te chamaram de majestade.

Não era exatamente um detalhe que as pessoas costumavam reparar, mas havia essa peculiaridade quanto a Damien.

\- Na verdade meu título de realeza não passa disso: um título. - ele deu de ombros. - As pessoas podem me tratar da forma que desejarem, desde que mantenham o respeito e a boa compostura.

\- Mas continua sendo um título.

\- Sim. Eu continuo sendo o Príncipe do Mal e meu pai continua sendo o Rei do Inferno, mesmo já tendo morrido.

Pip murmurou em compreensão e as informações começaram a girar em sua cabeça. Como todo bom britânico, ele tinha um fascínio especial com famílias reais, e ele adorava ouvir sobre os tipos de governo e monarquias - era um bom entretenimento e muito divertido de pesquisar sobre - e com o inferno não seria diferente.

\- Vocês não têm uma rainha?

Damien ficou quieto por um momento, o que levou Pip a acreditar que tocou em algum assunto proibido, mas o anticristo se pronunciou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia de quem é minha mãe, mas não tem importância. Eu duvido muito que ela gostaria do título. Ninguém quer ser governante do Inferno. Trabalho demais para pagamento de menos, e as pessoas te odeiam sem nenhuma razão.

Para ser sincero, às vezes Pip esquecia que Damien era o anticristo. Ele ia contra tudo que os ensinaram na igreja e tudo mais, não tinha como o britânico vê-lo como aquela criatura que descreveram para eles que iria destruir o mundo. Entretanto, ele conseguia imaginar que não deviam ser todos do inferno que desapegavam dessas visões, além de pessoas no mundo humano que poderiam ir contra Damien se colocassem seus olhos nele.

Mas Damien não era nada como as histórias que corriam na Terra.

\- Eu não acho que seria algo ruim, governar o inferno. - Pip disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Eu acho incrível o que você faz por essas pessoas, Damien. 

O anticristo sorriu.

\- É bom ser valorizado por alguém. Obrigado.

\- Sem problemas. - o britânico retribuiu o sorriso e grudou em seu braço. - Então, o que as pessoas no inferno fazem pra se divertir? Suponho que, estando mortos, ninguém tenha que trabalhar.

\- Correto. Quem trabalha são os demônios, os cidadãos apenas perambulam por aí. Às vezes temos eventos para os habitantes do inferno; luaus, festas, reuniões, clubes, essas coisas. Na verdade, o inferno é bem parecido com a Terra, com a exceção de que todos já estão mortos.

\- Que interessante! - Pip exclamou. - E o que mais eles fazem?

\- Fodem.

Pip arregalou os olhos com a franqueza do anticristo.

\- Oh… 

\- Perdão, eu não devia ter sido tão direto. - Damien balançou a cabeça e riu fraco.

Agora que Damien havia lhe chamado a atenção, Pip não viu nada de muito interessante que pudesse ser feito na casa de seus pais; e, já que estavam mortos, tecnicamente não teriam que se preocupar com questões de gravidez e doenças, já que as pessoas ali morriam por dano externo.

Até que não parecia uma má ideia.

O britânico apertou seu braço no de Damien e sutilmente se aproximou dele.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu não sou exatamente contra. - ele disse a última parte baixinho. Inevitavelmente, ele conseguiu chamar a atenção de Damien, que o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Bom, se ele estava disposto a deixar uma brecha aberta para ele, Pip seria estúpido de não aproveitá-la. Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e aproximou seu rosto do de Damien ao ponto de seus narizes quase se tocarem. - _E você ainda me deve por ontem à tarde_.

De repente, Damien não sabia mais onde colocar as mãos. Ele se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça e seu corpo simplesmente _travou_. Pip tinha seus olhos completamente presos nos dele, sem a menor esperança de que ele pudesse se afastar, e quanto mais ele olhava, mais tentado Damien ficava a simplesmente fingir que o resto do mundo não existia e agarrar o britânico ali mesmo.

\- Phillip, você me tenta de um jeito que nem imagina. - ele sussurrou, sem saber o que dizer, e Pip soltou um riso.

 _E você devolve duas vezes pior me chamando pelo meu nome._ \- Pip rebateu em sua mente, tentando ignorar a sensação desconfortável que atritava seus músculos sem sua permissão.

O britânico deixou escapar um gemido desconfortável e, se colocando na pontinha dos pés, inclinou-se sobre Damien, seus lábios caindo perfeitamente ao lado das orelhas pontudas dele, e sussurrou:

\- _Então pega_. 

Foda-se. Absolutamente foda-se.

Agarrando Pip pelos ombros e com um tremeluzir do fogo em seus olhos, Damien os teleportou de volta para seu quarto em uma fração de segundo, bem a tempo de empurrar o britânico de costas em sua cama.

Damien se sobrepôs a ele por dois segundos, antes de mergulhar e absolutamente devorar os lábios de Pip nos seus; invadindo-o com a língua, parando por períodos muito breves de tempo e os atacando novamente com o dobro de fome. Damien não podia esperar para tomar Pip para si novamente, ele já havia esperado por mais de dois anos.

O britânico retribuía na mesma intensidade, compartilhando da excitação e ansiedade por compartilharem aqueles momentos mais uma vez. 

Cada toque de Damien em seu corpo, mesmo que ainda vestido, era como uma nova corrente de choque que o percorria sem parar; como se fosse sua primeira vez tudo de novo. Cada movimento de Damien parecia muito bem pensado e planejado; ele sabia exatamente onde segurar e onde colocar mais atenção em suas carícias para levar Pip exatamente aonde ele queria.

Em um segundo, as roupas de ambos estavam no chão, completamente esquecidas, e Damien estimulava Pip com uma mão enquanto a outra, coberta de lubrificante, conquistava passagem em sua entrada. A mão direita de Damien subia e descia no membro do britânico com cuidado e sua boca intercalava entre marcar seu pescoço e seu tronco, dando uma atenção especial aos mamilos. 

A reação de Pip era imediata a cada toque, desde os suspiros e gemidos que escapavam de sua boca à forma como seus dedos apertavam o lençol e puxavam os fios de cabelo de Damien com força. Pip se sentia engolido por aquelas sensações viciantes que percorriam seu corpo; logo mais ele sequer precisaria de penetração para chegar ao orgasmo. Tantos choques corriam em sua pele ao mesmo tempo, deixavam todos os seus pelos de pé e o empurravam com força para a beira do precipício. Aquelas mãos quentes e delicadas do anticristo eram como profissionais sobre sua pele; sabiam bem onde tocar e quando tocar para provocar a maior reação do britânico.

Às vezes ele achava que Damien fazia aquilo de propósito, só para vê-lo se contorcendo de prazer na cama.

Bom, ele não estava muito longe da verdade. Uma das maiores tentações que Damien tinha de resistir ao longo do dia, que teve de resistir desde o começo de tudo, para não atacar seu namorado era vê-lo tremendo com o prazer que ele conseguia proporcioná-lo. Os gemidos, os suspiros e cada mínimo tremor era mais que o suficiente para fazer o anticristo perder completamente o controle dos próprios impulsos. Pip tinha um poder sobre ele que ninguém jamais teve ou terá em toda a eternidade; ele conseguia deixá-lo na palma da mão com muito pouco, como se Damien fosse uma verdadeira marionete a ser controlada por ele - não que ele estivesse reclamando. 

Damien faria de tudo por Pip, e se a teoria de Georgina sobre o tamanho de seu apetite sexual se provasse de fato correta, ele não se incomodaria de forma alguma em proporcionar-lhe prazer quantas vezes ao dia ele quiser. Não é como se Damien precisasse comer mesmo, trocar algumas refeições por outras não faria muita diferença.

Ao conseguir inserir os dedos dentro dele por completo, Damien lentamente começou com movimentos circulares na região, aos poucos tentando encontrar aquele ponto em particular de Pip que já alcançou tantas vezes com o dedo médio. Era bom que ele tinha cortado as unhas algumas noites atrás, ou aquilo podia ter-se tornado algo bem feio.

Enquanto isso, o britânico agarrava-se desesperadamente nos cabelos e nas costas de Damien, puxando e arranhando com força na tentativa de aliviar alguma da tensão em seus músculos. Se continuasse assim, ele logo gozaria com _pouco_ _demais_ , e teria que se contentar com meio prato ao invés de todo o cardápio.

\- Damien, vai logo. - ele sussurrou pouco antes de uma mordida em seu ombro sacudir seu corpo.

Acatando as ordens do namorado, Damien puxou seus dedos de volta para si e os substituiu de uma vez por seu membro. Ele não perdeu tempo em começar os movimentos de vaivém, e a reação de Pip foi quase que imediata. Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios sem que pudesse contê-lo, suas mãos apertaram mais a pele do anticristo debaixo de suas unhas assim como as pernas que se entrelaçaram ao redor de sua cintura.

Damien, no entanto, que aparentemente tinha outros planos para aquele momento, puxou o britânico por debaixo dos braços e o encaixou sentado em seu colo, preso por suas pernas dobradas. 

Pip não sabia exatamente como reagir, nunca tinham feito sexo naquela posição antes - e ele também não tinha visto tantos vídeos pornográficos assim para ter uma ideia de como funcionava. Ele podia sentir o membro de Damien fundo dentro de si, já tendo alcançado sua próstata, e seus músculos tremiam de antecipação; mas ele não sabia o que fazer.

Até aquele ponto, ele estava se virando apenas da forma como Damien o guiava; afinal ter uma educação sexual é diferente de _fazer_ _sexo_. Pip tinha apenas a noção básica de como funcionava.

Contudo, ao sentir o primeiro movimento da cintura de Damien contra seu corpo, a reação automática de quicar para seguir o fluxo daquela sensação foi imediata, e ele não conseguiu parar depois disso. Seu corpo subia e descia em seu próprio ritmo, acompanhando as estocadas de Damien. As mãos apoiavam-se nos ombros de Damien e as unhas cravaram em sua pele, arrancando alguns grunhidos e até gemidos do anticristo, o qual, em resposta, apertou as próprias mãos ao redor de sua cintura e aceleraram seus movimentos, guiando-o junto às ondas de prazer.

Com um ritmo estável, Damien esticou a própria coluna para aproximar seu tronco ao de Pip e, ao mesmo tempo em que envolveu seu membro com uma mão e começou a masturbá-lo, afundou os lábios em seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e chupões por toda a área que sabia ser sensível ao britânico.

Pip tremia em cima dele ao ponto de mal conseguir se apoiar nos próprios joelhos. Aquilo era demais, muita coisa ao mesmo tempo para ele poder aguentar de uma vez só. O prazer o envolvia de tantos lugares diferentes e de uma vez só que ele não conseguia nem imaginar como ainda não tinha gozado. Puta que pariu, se era isso que ele estava perdendo em todo o tempo que ficou no limbo _dormindo_ , então talvez o melhor fosse continuar vivo mesmo, nem que ele precisasse tomar uns tapas e chutes na escola para isso.

Lentamente se aproximando do próprio orgasmo, Damien começou a acelerar as estocadas e investir mais no namorado para se certificar de que ele também chegasse ao próprio clímax. Seu lado demônio sentia-se tentado a deixar o britânico absolutamente esgotado depois disso; queria sugar toda a energia dele e afogá-lo naquelas sensações maravilhosas da mesma forma que Pip o tentava apenas por existir ao seu lado. Com cada gemido, tremor e estocada, menos controle Damien tinha sobre si mesmo. Aquela parte de si que gritava para tomar aquela alma pura e fazer dela sua tornava-se cada vez mais escandalosa e estridente, tornando-se impossível de ser ignorada - não que Pip provavelmente gostaria que Damien o fizesse.

O anticristo clamou os lábios do britânico para si em um beijo desengonçado no mesmo momento em que, por um esforço a mais de sua mão direita, Pip arqueou a coluna, envolvido pelo choque e êxtase do orgasmo. O próprio anticristo não seguiu muito atrás, precisando de apenas algumas estocadas a mais para se desfazer dentro de Pip.

Damien retirou-se de dentro dele com cuidado e os dois caíram na cama, Pip de costas e Damien sobre seu peito, cansados.

Por um segundo, o anticristo imaginou como esqueceu que aquilo era tão bom, mas a curiosidade divertida foi logo substituída por uma leve angústia. Ele esqueceu porque Pip estava _morto_ e _desaparecido_ por dois anos. Por Deus, como ele conseguiu passar _dois anos_ sem Pip? Tudo naqueles dois anos parecia um borrão; ele não se lembrava de nada do que fez de relevante fora trabalhar e fazer algumas visitas periódicas à casa dos Pirrup, até que isso se tornou mais doloroso do que prazeroso e ele começou a aparecer menos e menos - eles o lembravam dele demais. Seus criados até chegaram a insinuar que ele deveria seguir em frente, como se Pip nunca fosse sair do limbo; e Damien nunca ficou tão bravo em toda sua vida ao ouvir alguma coisa sair da boca de seus criados. Ele os teria demitido se não fosse um tiro no pé - ele precisava de ajuda para lidar com toda a papelada do inferno. Fora esses pequenos eventos frustrantes, tudo era um absoluto borrão, como se ele estivesse inconsciente por meses, da mesma forma que ele estava.

Damien pendeu a cabeça para o lado e observou Pip com carinho em seu olhar. O britânico tinha a respiração descompassada, os olhos fechados e os lábios puxados levemente para cima em um meio-sorriso. Ele parecia cansado, mas claramente ainda esperava a euforia do êxtase diminuir em seu sistema.

Sem dizer nada, Damien puxou Pip pela cintura e afundou o rosto em seu ombro marcado com os olhos fechados. Ele não queria sentir nada, pensar em nada e nem fazer nada, apenas concentrar-se em Pip por um momento.

Ele estava ali, ali junto a ele, e para Damien ainda parecia mais um sonho lúdico do que parte de sua realidade. Quando voltou para casa na noite passada, ele estava completamente _apavorado_ em voltar para aquela casa no dia seguinte. Ele não queria bater à porta e descobrir que tudo foi nada mais que um sonho seu, que Pip ainda estava no limbo e levaria muito mais tempo para que finalmente pudesse vê-lo novamente. Ele não aguentaria esperar mais, teria um colapso!

Delicadamente, os dedos de Pip se entrelaçaram aos cabelos negros do anticristo, tendo ele se virado de lado em sua direção para melhor retribuir o contato do abraço. O britânico não tinha como saber pelo que ele tinha passado em todos aqueles anos em que esperou pelo momento em que veria novamente, e Pip não estava consciente nesse tempo para saber como era a sensação, o melhor que ele podia fazer era oferecer seu conforto a Damien e assegurá-lo de que sua promessa continuava a mesma. _Ele não iria a lugar nenhum_.

Cedendo aos toques do britânico, Damien pôde enfim se acalmar. Aqueles toques pareciam muito reais, muito além dos sonhos lúdicos e alucinações que costumava ter quando ficava acordado até tarde demais. Ele estava de fato ali, com as mãos em seu cabelo e o deixando enterrar o rosto mais e mais fundo na curva de seu pescoço, respirando, tão próximo, seu cheiro característico, o cheiro que pertencia apenas a ele. Damien podia sentir a sensação familiar de quando uma alma translúcida estava por perto bem em cima dele, pois esta estava bem ao seu lado; e Damien podia dizer com certeza de que ele nunca sentiu sensação tão forte com nenhum outro cidadão do inferno. Todos tinham algo que borrava sua visão, mas a alma de Pip era completamente transparente; como se nem estivesse lá, apenas uma janela com vista para o lado de fora de uma casa. E Damien se encontrava mais e mais atraído por aquela sensação dia após dia.

A verdade é que aqueles dois anos longe não mudaram absolutamente nada. Damien continuava tão caído por Pip quanto sempre esteve. Mesmo que tivesse que esperar a eternidade por ele, o anticristo sabia que de forma alguma poderia substituí-lo. Ele tinha apenas a agradecer por não passar o resto de sua eternidade miserável agonizando por sua perda. Mas aquele Deus lazarento não o faria agradecer, a isso ele se recusava.

Enfim mais calmo e com as forças restauradas, Damien forçou os braços para se sentar, ainda que com dificuldade, enquanto Pip permanecia deitado.

\- Pip, precisamos fazer o jantar.

O britânico, com as pálpebras semi-abertas, encarava Damien com o claro peso do sono sobre elas.

\- Não consigo levantar. Você acabou comigo, Damien. - ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e suspirou. - Faz de novo.

O anticristo arregalou os olhos.

\- O que?

Pip demorou para responder, sua mente ainda tardando em ser colocada de volta no lugar.

Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e encarou Damien com aqueles _malditos olhos azuis pedintes._

\- Eu não sinto a sua pele sobre a minha a mais de dois anos. Posso ter estado dormindo, mas consigo sentir a diferença no seu toque; é quente e frio ao mesmo tempo, me queima e me eletrocuta como se fosse a primeira vez, e eu sei que não estou mais dormindo. Por favor, me deixe sentir de novo.

Deus, Pip não tinha _a mínima ideia_ do quanto Damien ficava _fraco_ quando ele falava daquele jeito, especialmente quando o olhava daquele jeito que o deixava completamente louco e fora de si.

Damien debruçou-se sobre Pip mais uma vez, jogando o lençol para o lado de forma brusca, e atacou seus lábios com beijos frenéticos; toques aos quais o britânico não tardou em ceder.

Aproveitando o lubrificante restante do último round, não foi tão difícil para Damien e Pip voltarem ao lugar de onde pararam. O britânico agarrava-se aos ombros do anticristo com força enquanto este dividia a atenção entre as investidas e movimentos de cintura e masturbar seu membro já rígido.

Apesar de obviamente já terem feito sexo várias e várias vezes, Pip não estava mentindo quando disse que agora era como se começasse tudo de novo. Em sua pele, parecia que Damien _nunca_ o tinha tocado daquela forma antes, como se de fato fosse a primeira vez que suas unhas corressem suas costas, seus lábios passeavam por seu pescoço e ombros e os prazeres o cobriam por dentro e por fora. Era como se ele se viciasse naquela droga mais uma vez.

Deitados na cama, o barulho da madeira rangendo entrava brevemente em seus ouvidos até ser substituídos pelos sons de gemidos e suspiros de ambas as partes. Damien conseguia sentir parte de sua mente lembrando-o do tempo curto que tinham, mas essa parte minúscula de si foi facilmente engolida pela que gritava para ir mais fundo, clamar mais daquela sensação que o mantinha preso em uma coleira e completamente desorientado. Ele queria tudo de Pip, até o último fio de cabelo.

E agora ele finalmente podia tê-lo; tê-lo por inteiro, só para ele. Depois de quase três anos de espera e toda a tortura que veio antes, Pip estava de fato ao alcance de seus dedos, longe de mãos pecadoras que pudessem querer machucá-lo.

Seu orgasmo veio de formas mais relaxantes do que Damien podia descrever em palavras.

Pip demorou um pouco mais, precisando de mais investidas e demandando mais atenção do anticristo do que sua mente nublada pelo êxtase podia dar; mas ele o fez a despeito de tudo.

No fim, sua tentativa de cansá-lo se mostrou de pouco sucesso.

O anticristo e o britânico passaram quase o dia todo dormindo pela exaustão, perdendo todas as horas que precisariam para fazer a comida e arrumar a casa em um sono pesado.

Antes que até mesmo os criados do castelo se deram conta, o dia já começou a se encerrar e os habitantes do inferno a sossegar o facho. As pessoas voltaram aos poucos para suas casas enquanto algumas saíam para dar uma volta ou ir à algum restaurante com a família, e foi só quando Phillip e Georgina chegaram ao castelo que o casal começou a despertar.

Pip foi o primeiro a acordar, tendo ouvido a agitação dos criados e decidiu sair para ver do que se tratava. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio algumas vezes, mas enfim conseguiu chegar ao cabide para pegar um hobby e sair do quarto. Ele teria acordado Damien, mas ele estava com uma cara de cansado de dar pena, então o deixou dormir por um tempo a mais. 

Mas o britânico não chegou muito longe sem ter que voltar correndo para seu quarto. Ao colocar a cabeça para dentro da entrada, avistou seus pais sendo guiados para dentro por Demonius enquanto trocavam algumas conversas paralelas.

\- Bem-vindos, senhor e senhora Pirrup. Meu mestre avisou que vocês viriam. Por favor, fiquem à vontade. - o criado disse ao convidá-los a entrar.

\- Ora, muito obrigada. - agradeceu Georgina.

\- Mestre Damien e mestre Phillip logo devem retornar com o jantar.

\- Não se preocupe, não temos pressa. - seu pai o dispensou com um gesto de mão e ambos se sentaram no sofá próximo.

Pip absolutamente _disparou_ de volta para o quarto como um torpedo. Seus pais já estavam ali e eles não fizeram absolutamente _nada_ para o jantar. Quanta irresponsabilidade da parte deles!

O britânico praticamente se jogou em cima do anticristo para acordá-lo, chacoalhando seus ombros com desespero.

\- Damien, acorda, estamos atrasados! Meus pais já estão aqui! - ele exclamou, esse mesmo desespero transbordando por sua voz.

\- Mas já? - Damien murmurou ao esfregar os olhos. - Só dormimos por alguns minutos.

\- Damien, estamos dormindo desde às quatro da tarde, praticamente! - Pip gritou enquanto corria pelo quarto para buscar algo que vestir.

 _Culpa de quem que quis um round dois quando tínhamos compromisso?_ \- Damien rebateu em sua mente, mas não disse nada a não ser um “Filha da puta…” com a língua enrolada pelo sono.

\- Como vamos fazer com a comida? - perguntou o britânico ao colocar sua roupa de volta e se livrar do hobby.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Posso resolver tudo em um estalar de dedos. Mas só dessa vez. - o anticristo estreitou os olhos e estalou os dedos.

Enquanto Pip demorava para perceber que sua roupa estava muito inapropriada para um jantar com seus pais, uma nuvem obscura baixou em sua cabeça e seu peito se contraiu em angústia.

Eles não estariam naquela situação constrangedora se não fosse por ele. Se ele tivesse mais controle de si mesmo. Pip mal tinha chego no inferno e já estava atrapalhando completamente a rotina de Damien, e esta já não era fácil para começar.

\- Desculpa. - o britânico se desculpou com a cabeça baixa.

Percebendo o baixo astral do namorado, Damien se aproximou dele e o envolveu em um abraço por trás.

\- Está tudo bem, só tente se controlar um pouco mais daqui em diante. - ele sussurrou e beijou a bochecha de Pip.

\- Ok, eu posso tentar. - enquanto se aproveitava do carinho do anticristo por um segundo, a ficha de Pip para suas roupas grudentas enfim caiu. - Damien, acho que essas roupas não vão ficar boas para um jantar. Eu não quero que meus pais pensem que eu sou desajeitado com meu vestuário.

\- Se quiser usar uma das minhas, fique à vontade. Ou posso apenas ajeitar ela pra você.

Mas Pip negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu posso encontrar algo no guarda-roupa que me sirva, mas vou tomar um banho primeiro. Vá descendo para eles não ficarem esperando por alguém.

\- Mas e você?

\- Desço em um segundo. Apenas diga que eu não estou muito bem e vou demorar um pouco.

Damien assentiu com a cabeça e, clamando os lábios de Pip uma última vez para si, deixou o quarto para trás.

Ele fez o melhor para chegar ao primeiro andar sem se desconcentrar muito, mas a pressa e o cansaço inevitavelmente culminaram em uma demora desnecessária para descer as escadas para o primeiro andar.

\- Perdão pela demora. - ele disse ao encontrar com os pais de Pip, que o cumprimentaram com um abraço e dispensaram as desculpas.

\- Phillip não vai se juntar à nós? - perguntou o patriarca.

\- Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem e resolveu tirar um cochilo, mas deve descer em alguns minutos. Eu estava vendo se ele estava bem, por isso demorei para descer.

Phillip apenas dispensou o assunto, preferindo voltar a atenção para a conversa. Georgina, no entanto, não caiu naquele papinho, evidenciado pela forma como ela estreitou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso no canto dos lábios para o anticristo.

Damien corou, mas não disse nada.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, passos apressados desceram as escadas novamente, dessa vez pertencentes à Pip, que ficou um pouco para trás para escutar a conversa de Damien com seus pais.

\- Então, Damien, você ainda tem frequentado South Park? - seu pai perguntou.

\- Não. Desde a morte de Pip, eu não volto lá há um bom tempo. 

\- Espero que tenham uma vida _muito longa_ , pois não tenha dúvida que vou acabar com todos eles quando caírem aqui. - sua mãe resmungou com os braços cruzados.

\- Acredite, Georgina, estou te acompanhando na fila. - Damien sorriu e ela riu.

O britânico não se esforçou para parar o sorriso que veio a seus lábios. O alegrava muito que seus pais e Damien estivessem se dando tão bem assim. Suas três pessoas favoritas no mundo se gostavam, e isso não podia estar melhor para ele. _Bom demais para ser verdade_.

Ele cuidadosamente se aproximou, mantendo a postura formal a qual foi ensinado a manter, e prosseguiu a cumprimentar seus pais.

\- Estou aqui! Perdão pela demora, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem.

Seus pais sorriram e o abraçaram sem questionar, fazendo questão de apertá-lo em seus braços.

\- Está melhor agora, querido? - perguntou Georgina, apertando suas bochechas.

\- Estou sim, mãe, obrigado. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso.

Estando tudo resolvido, Damien guiou Pip e seus convidados para a sala de jantar, onde tudo já estava pronto para consumo, em um estalar de dedos. Os quatro se reuniram em uma mesa e prosseguiram a jogar _horas_ fora conversando e comendo. Damien comentou sobre seus deveres no inferno, Pip sobre suas impressões do lugar, seus pais sobre como a situação os estava afetando e os quatro até conseguiram entrar em um acordo sobre como as visitas de Pip funcionariam dali pra frente. Tudo correu perfeitamente bem e numa tranquilidade que seria impossível na cafeteria da escola de South Park, por exemplo.

Desnecessário dizer que Pip estava tendo um momento excelente com seus pais e namorado.

Em alguma hora, o britânico sentiu dedos se entrelaçarem aos dele por debaixo da mesa. Seu olhar foi imediatamente atraído para o de Damien, que o fitava de canto de olho com um meio-sorriso em seus lábios.

O britânico retribuiu o gesto com um aperto de sua mão e um sorriso próprio e ambos então voltaram para a conversa, alheios para o fato de que Georgina e Phillip os pegaram no _mais absoluto_ flagra.

Eles não eram cegos, sabiam quando um casal estava de mãos dadas por debaixo de uma mesa e trocavam olhares repletos de afeto por canto de olho. Eles tinham que saber, afinal, estavam fazendo a mesma coisa no lado _deles_ da mesa.

Não tinha como descrever a alegria que sentiram em saber que seu filho encontrou para ele o que eles levaram tanto tempo para encontrar, em especial que estava na mais definitiva altura de permanecer ao seu lado. Por quanto tempo durasse, nem que fosse a eternidade, Georgina e Phillip apoiariam a união de seu filho e do governante do inferno com todas as forças que tinham.

Ao fim da noite, Damien ficou na cozinha para lavar os pratos e o britânico acompanhou seus pais até a entrada para guiá-los até a saída e se despedir deles apropriadamente.

A noite certamente foi um deleite. Pip nunca tinha se reunido com tantas pessoas queridas ao mesmo tempo - talvez porque ele _não tivesse_ pessoas queridas na Terra, mas isso é apenas especulação. De qualquer forma, ele ficou muito feliz pela participação de seus pais no jantar, e especialmente por vê-los se dando tão bem com seus namorado. Aliviou uma série de preocupações que ele tinha sobre seu relacionamento com o anticristo quando estava vivo.

\- Muito obrigado pela visita. - disse Pip ao chegarem na porta.

\- Nós que agradecemos pelo jantar. Estava maravilhoso. - agradeceu seu pai, apertando a mão de Georgina na sua e exibindo um sorriso nos lábios.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Pip lançou-se no pescoço de seus pais, os envolvendo com os braços em um abraço. Eles hesitaram por um momento, mas logo retribuíram o contato com o mesmo amor e carinho de Pip.

\- Eu amo vocês. - o britânico murmurou, escondendo o rosto nos ombros dos dois. - Venham visitar mais vezes, tá bom?

Ao ouvir o apelo do filho, a reação de Georgina e Phillip foi imediata. Eles apertaram o menor em seus braços, a ponto de o erguerem do chão, e compartilharam lágrimas junto a ele. 

\- Oh, Phillip… Nós também te amamos. - sua mãe sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Prometo que vamos aparecer mais aqui. Vocês vão até se cansar da gente.

Pip riu baixo e soltou um suspiro contra os ombros de Georgina e Phillip, finalmente relaxando apesar de estar acima do chão. Era bom finalmente se sentir como parte de uma família. Ele tinha ganhado o que quis a vida inteira, e ele não podia evitar de chorar, mesmo que fosse pela vigésima vez só nos últimos dias. Não que ele se importasse, o peso em seus ombros parecia diminuir toda vez que uma lágrima escorria por suas bochechas. Ele esteve contendo aquelas angústias por tanto tempo, e agora elas foram tiradas de seus ombros de forma tão súbita, foi um completo choque.

As mãos delicadas de Georgina acariciaram as costas de Pip com movimentos calmantes, da mesma forma que ela lembrava fazer quando seu pequeno acordava durante a noite quando havia tempestade de raios. Ela sentiu tanta falta dele. As coisas podiam não ser mais as mesmas, mas seu pequeno continuava seu pequeno ainda assim, e ela o amava com cada fibra de seu ser.

\- Tenho certeza de que você será muito feliz aqui embaixo, querido. Não será agradável a princípio, mas verá que logo se acostuma com os gritos e o calor.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, mãe. Eu vou ficar bem. - ele disse com um sorriso e apertou mais os braços ao redor dos dois.

E pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez, Pip sentia que era verdade.


	19. Compromisso com o diabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo!

Pip estava absolutamente amando seu novo trabalho no inferno. As pessoas eram gentis com ele e muito compreensivas quando ele não sabia responder alguma pergunta que elas o faziam, além de terem aceitado seu relacionamento com Damien com extrema facilidade!

As coisas pareciam realmente estar indo bem para ele no inferno, estava gostando bastante das coisas por lá.

O britânico estava em sua ronda diária pela área residencial do nono círculo, esperando que as pessoa viessem à ele para reclamar e comentar sobre a situação em que se encontravam, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar a ele e Damien a tornar o inferno um lugar mais agradável para aqueles que mereciam. Ele atendia desde adultos à crianças e idosos, pessoas das mais diversas idades, religiões e etnias. Todos vinham à ele por ajuda. Fazia Pip se sentir querido. Ele estava verdadeiramente gostando daquele trabalho.

Enquanto passava por uma das regiões menos movimentadas da área residencial, ele tinha acabado de conversar com uma garotinha quando um par forte de mãos chocou com suas costas, levando seu corpo ao chão.

Ele não teve tempo de ver quem era, pois passaram sobre ele com muita velocidade e seu rosto estava no chão antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa quanto a isso.

Seu primeiro instinto foi o de imaginar que foi apenas um acidente; ele sabia como as crianças podiam ser desastradas em sua pressa por encontrar o que fazer. Entretanto, pouco tempo se passou desde que ele se colocou de pé para que um chute na canela o levasse de volta ao chão.

Antes que Pip pudesse tentar se levantar, a despeito da dor, dedos grosseiros agarraram-se a seus cabelos e seu braço, puxando ambos para cima com força ao levantá-lo do chão.

O ar foi arrancado de seus pulmões assim como alguns fios de sua cabeça, tamanha foi a força com a qual ele foi puxado. Pip tentou se debater para se soltar daquelas mãos pesadas, mas elas só se agarraram ainda mais a seu corpo, como se estivessem presas ali.

\- Olha só quem temos aqui. - uma voz grossa carregada de malícia e _extremamente familiar_ sussurrou em seu ouvido e Pip tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

Ele foi logo tomado por uma sensação de medo que já não sentia há muito tempo. A adrenalina correu com pressa em suas veias, cada microfibra de si gritando para sair correndo, ao mesmo tempo que uma pequenina parte de si sussurrava que não tinha jeito; independentemente do quanto ele lutar, ele sabia muito bem o que estava vindo e o que aconteceria com ele se tentasse se soltar.

Pip pôde apenas travar e deixar suas mãos tremerem enquanto Trent Boyett largava seu braço apenas para passar o dele ao redor de seu pescoço, efetivamente prendendo-o no lugar pela pressão em sua garganta.

Ele estava de costas, mas quase conseguia vê-lo: o sorriso maldoso em seus lábios, a tensão em seus músculos e a vontade de _machucar_ correndo por suas veias, o prazer visível em seu rosto ao ver o britânico sangrando e gemendo de dor no chão.

Uma risada perversa ecoou em seus ouvidos, fazendo seu sangue gelar e seu corpo tensionar, preparando-se para o impacto de um soco ou um chute nas pernas.

\- Você não achou que ia escapar dos seus problemas morrendo, não é, _francês_? - a voz dele cuspiu em seu ouvido, quase literalmente pela proximidade de sua boca.

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram ao sentir algo afiado pressionar ao lado de sua barriga, pouco a pouco aumentando a pressão e começando a romper o tecido de sua roupa e a fina camada de pele que protegia seus músculos e sua carne.

\- Não importa onde você for ou quem estiver com você, nós vamos te achar e te colocar de volta no seu lugar. - Trent sussurrou com falsa delicadeza em seu ouvido, perto demais para conforto, e, como para sustentar a própria fala, deu um forte chute na canela e atrás do joelho do britânico, levando-o ao chão e quase sufocando-o com o braço ao redor de seu pescoço. - De novo e de novo e de novo e de novo. E não tem nada que você possa fazer pra nos parar; nem você e nem o seu namorado boiolinha.

Trent cravou a faca com força na lateral de sua barriga, arrancando um imediato grito de dor do britânico, e o chutou nas costas para prendê-lo de vez no chão. Ele se debruçou sobre ele e, tendo-o debaixo de si, voltou a esfaqueá-lo na lateral do corpo com toda a força que suas mãos revoltadas conseguiam.

A cada movimento, Pip conseguia sentir seus órgãos gritando em protesto com o objeto cortante invasivo em seu corpo, um intruso que não devia estar ali, e ele já não podia conter as lágrimas de dor que ameaçavam escorrer por suas bochechas.

Quando a faca parou de cortar sua pele, Pip podia praticamente sentir seus intestinos capengando para o lado, atraídos pelo corte que seu bully fez ao lado de seu corpo. Por que ele não estava morto? A dor só aumentava mais e mais e não mostrava nenhum sinal de parar. Ele só queria morrer.

Trent o deixou agonizando no chão e deu a volta, já com o pé erguido para dar-lhe um chute na lateral do rosto. A ponta do sapato pegou bem no ouvido de Pip, e tudo se tornou estática. Ele não conseguia ouvir praticamente nada, mas a dor continuava com cada chute, um mais forte que o outro, que Trent desferiu ao lado de sua cabeça.

Ele o agarrou pelos cabelos e desferiu o próximo em seu rosto, por certo quebrando seu nariz e cortando o lábio, se o gosto de sangue em sua boca dizia qualquer coisa sobre ele.

Pip queria gritar, espernear, fazer qualquer coisa menos jazer inútil no chão, mas não tinha jeito. Ele não poderia lutar nem se quisesse, Trent acabaria com ele antes que ele tivesse chance, pois Pip era apenas um francês fraco e inútil, que não servia para nada além de ser constantemente judiado por qualquer um que precisasse descontar a raiva em alguma coisa. É o que ele para sempre seria, vivo ou morto.

\- Dói não dói? - caçoou Trent enquanto continuava a chutá-lo, o pé agora entrando no machucado deixado pela faca. Pip gemeu de dor, sua garganta já fraca demais para reproduzir qualquer outro som. - Por que não descreve a dor pra mim? Vamos ver se é pior do que ser queimado vivo. Ah, espera, você já sentiu isso também, não é?

Um breve flash da semana em que conheceu Damien passou por sua cabeça, e a dor invadiu seu peito tão rápido quanto a lembrança chegou. O único amigo que ele pensou ter, a única pessoa que falou com ele sem ser em tom de desprezo ou escárnio, o esfaqueou pelas costas na primeira oportunidade que teve. Ele o traiu na primeira oportunidade que teve de se tornar popular e deixou Pip para trás sem pestanejar, como se ele não fosse nada.

Mas como ele poderia culpar Damien por isso? Não é como se ele também gostaria de continuar na própria companhia. Quem é que gostaria de passar tempo com um órfão francês inútil como ele?

Ao se cansar de chutá-lo, Trent o agarrou pelos cabelos de novo e o puxou para cima, sustentando-o por debaixo dos braços para deixá-lo de pé. Ele balançou a faca ensangüentada perigosamente perto de seus olhos, com movimentos pendulares.

\- Eu me pergunto como a sua carinha de lua ficaria com um pouco mais de _vermelho_ nela. Não quer descobrir?

Os olhos azuis encharcados do britânico se arregalaram quando a faca não penetrou em seus olhos, mas em seu braço. Movimentos sem padrão pintavam sua pele branca, derramando o vermelho de suas veias no chão e em sua roupa; uma mistura de feridas novas com antigas que se abriam novamente. Ele podia sentir sua pele se abrindo para seus músculos derramarem o sangue por aqueles cortes sujos e cobertos de pus, escondidos debaixo de uma fina camada de papel higiênico dissolvido. 

Ela estava mirando em seu rosto.

\- Vou fazer o que sua prima não teve coordenação pra conseguir. - Trent caçoou mais uma vez, ao ritmo que a faca cortava mais e mais fundo em seu braço, rompendo qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho. _Por que ele ainda não estava morto? Por favor, alguém o mate!_ \- Ela pode me pagar com um hambúrguer depois; não é como se você valesse muito mais que isso.

Trent tirou a faca de seu braço e delicadamente a pressionou contra o canto de seu lábio, trilhando suavemente o caminho que ela seguiria para perfurar sua pele, desde o canto direito da boca à orelha direita e desde o canto esquerdo da boca à orelha esquerda, ele ia rasgar metade em um sorriso psicótico, quase tão horrível quanto o dele.

Ele voltou o objeto cortante ao local inicial, o canto direito de sua boca e pressionou levemente a lâmina sobre a superfície sensível, o sangue começando a escorrer em uma fina linha até seu queixo. 

Não importa o quanto Pip tentasse se debater, Trent apenas apertava ainda mais os braços ao redor de si, mantendo-o fixo no lugar, sem a menor esperança de escapar da completa dilaceração.

Ele não podia fugir, não podia morrer, estava perpetuamente preso naquele ciclo de tormento. Mas Pip deve ter merecido de alguma forma. A dor, o sofrimento e a tormenta, ele certamente fez algo para merecer aquilo. Sua existência patética não servia para mais nada além de ser uma pedra no sapato de todos. Ninguém se importaria com seu sofrimento e resmungos patéticos; se Pip desaparecesse, ninguém se importaria, talvez até fosse melhor.

O corpo do britânico cedeu e pendeu sem vida nos braços de Trent, à mercê de qualquer crueldade que ele escolhesse fazer com ele. Inútil do jeito que era, Pip não poderia fazer nada para impedir o que estava prestes a acontecer. Se sua existência não valia de nada, ao menos _alguém_ ficaria contente com algo que viesse dele, mesmo que este algo seja _dilacerar sua mandíbula e desfigurar seu rosto até ele não passar de uma pilha de pele e carne exposta_.

Antes de continuar a trilha pelo rosto contorcido em dor, Trent ergueu o olhar para a frente, seus olhos azuis reluzindo na luz do fogo.

\- O que você tá olhando, aberração? Não é como se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa pra me parar.

Damien acordou suando frio. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o coração batia no peito com uma força inimaginável.

Ele não tinha um pesadelo a muito tempo, e aquele deve ter sido um dos piores. Ele não só viu toda aquela atrocidade acontecer com a pessoa que ele mais ama, mas foi como se pudesse _sentir_ o que Pip sentia na hora. Ele sentiu o quão cansado ele estava, o quão horrível a pressão em seus ombros caía e o quanto ele daria para simplesmente ir embora. 

Quando seus olhos se voltaram para o espaço ao seu lado, Damien percebeu que estava sozinho, e seu coração parou de bater. O lado da cama de Pip estava feita, como se nunca tivesse sido ocupada em primeiro lugar. Conforme seus pensamentos aceleravam, mais o anticristo se desesperada, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias como louca.

_Não. Não, não._

Damien se levantou da cama correndo e disparou para fora do quarto. A preocupação martelava em seu peito e sua cabeça latejava com aqueles pensamentos e a vaga lembrança de todas as cenas de seu sonho passando por seus olhos cada vez que ele abria uma porta do corredor.

Mas Pip não estava em lugar nenhum.

_Não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não…_

Quando ele estava prestes a começar a gritar seu nome, um cheiro de queimado entrou em suas narinas, acompanhado pelo som de tosses secas. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o coração parou de bater por um segundo.

Damien correu para a cozinha o mais rápido que pôde, ignorando tudo que seus criados pudessem ter falado para ele no meio do caminho.

Uma vez que entrou no cômodo, uma fumaça preta subiu em seu rosto e Damien começou a tossir.

\- Pip?

Em frente ao fogão, mas mais em meio à fumaça do que qualquer coisa, o britânico agitava a mão para afastar dita fumaça enquanto tossia desesperadamente.

Damien correu em sua direção e prontamente o tirou de perto da fumaça, de volta para o corredor, e bateu de leve em suas costas para ajudá-lo a recuperar o fôlego.

\- Tá tudo bem, respira fundo. - Damien murmurou enquanto acariciava as costas de Pip, mas ao mesmo tempo tomava as próprias palavras para si mesmo.

Uma vez que o britânico conseguiu recuperar o fôlego ele imediatamente tentou levantar, o que provou ser um erro pois tanto ele quanto Damien quase caíram no chão, o loiro tendo se segurado com força em seu braço.

\- O que você estava fazendo? - Damien perguntou, assustado.

Pip balançou a cabeça e se colocou de pé, coçando o nariz enquanto se colocava em seus pés.

\- Desculpe se te acordei. Eu estava tentando fazer alguma coisa _decente_ pro café da manhã, mas parece que eu _realmente_ não levo jeito pra cozinhar. - ele abriu um sorriso torto, tentando aliviar a própria tensão de ter quase explodido a cozinha, mas o anticristo continuou cabisbaixo. - Damien, está tudo bem? Você parece triste. - a princípio, ele não respondeu e apenas desviou o olhar, mas ele sabia que Pip não se contentaria em apenas observar sua expressão cansada; o britânico era curioso. - Qual o problema?

 _Não é nada_ , ele quase disse, mas lembrou da promessa de dedinho que fez para Pip há três anos atrás, quando ainda estava em South Park. Ele não mais esconderia coisas de Pip, ainda mais agora que o britânico já estava morto de qualquer forma.

Por mais que doesse ter que tirar aquelas palavras de sua boca, Damien não mais conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos azuis e mentir.

\- Eu sonhei que você não estava… Bem.

Ele não conseguia falar aquilo. Não conseguia dizer para Pip a cena _horrenda_ e _tão real_ que viu em seu sonho. Ele não podia relembrá-lo daquele tormento, muito menos do que _poderia ter acontecido_ se ele de fato não pudesse ter feito nada para ajudar o britânico.

Pip pareceu confuso por um segundo, permanecendo em silêncio e apenas sentindo o anticristo o segurar em seus braços. Mas ao sentir uma carícia em especial em seu braço, _seu braço machucado_ , Pip entendeu o que Damien quis dizer.

Seu peito se contraiu em empatia e o envolveu em um abraço.

\- Oh, Damien… Eu sinto muito que você tenha sonhado com isso.

\- Não peça desculpas por algo que você não tem controle. - Damien balançou a cabeça. - Não foi sua culpa eu ter sonhado com isso.

Pip não tinha a menor ideia como só ouvir sua voz já fazia horrores para melhorar a saúde mental de Damien.

\- Posso pelo menos me desculpar por ter queimado a comida. Não acho que isso deve ter te ajudado muito com sua preocupação… - Pip desviou o olhar com um meio sorriso no rosto, tentando claramente desviar o assunto para não continuar adicionando ao mal-estar do anticristo.

Damien sorriu e afagou os cabelos de Pip.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu fico com a cozinha.

\- Mas me sinto um pouco mal por deixar tudo nas suas costas.

\- Não se preocupe, sei o que estou fazendo. Mas, se importa tanto para você, eu não me importaria com um pouco de ajuda.

Pip sorriu, assentiu vigorosamente e acompanhou o namorado até a cozinha.

O anticristo abriu a janela para se livrar da fumaça e, com alguns sopros de vento, a cozinha estava quase que como nova, sem contar o cheiro de queimado e a bandeja de pedras carbonizadas que foi deixada na pia.

\- Acho melhor jogar esses fora… - Pip pegou as luvas para jogar o conteúdo da bandeja fora, mas Damien foi mais rápido e roubou os biscoitos torrados antes que o britânico pudesse pegá-los. - Damien!

\- O que? Eu adoro biscoito queimado. - ele disse de boca cheia. - Estão ótimos, querido. Eu adorei.

Pip levou a mão à boca para conter a risada.

\- Bom saber que não serão desperdiçados.

Depois de comer tudo da bandeja, Damien puxou Pip para ajudá-lo a fazer o café para ele, afinal o britânico devia estar faminto depois de quase _morrer asfixiado_.

Era estranho pensar que logo faria dois meses que Pip estava morando no inferno. Apesar de tanto tempo passar, ele ainda não estava acostumado com aquela rotina parada e de nada para fazer. O britânico passava a maior parte de seu tempo lendo, _os livros que Damien guardou para ele de quando estava vivo_ , andando pelo castelo ou simplesmente fazendo companhia a Damien enquanto ele trabalhava. Até o presente momento, Pip nunca saiu de lá para conhecer o inferno. Já pensou várias vezes em fazê-lo, mas nunca conseguiu se obrigar a isso. Toda vez que tentava, ele fraquejava e voltava para o quarto de Damien. Ele só saía para visitar seus pais, nada mais.

Ao menos isso o dava tempo para decidir o que fazer com seu pós-vida, já que ele não tinha mais que sair para trabalhar, estudar, se formar e todas as coisas que queria quando em vida. Agora ele sabia que cozinhar definitivamente não era uma dessas coisas.

Cerca de meia hora depois, o casal terminou de cozinhar uma fornada de biscoitos e se sentou à mesa para comer. Damien já estava satisfeito e só observou Pip comer por um tempo antes de se levantar e o abraçar por trás, enterrando o rosto no topo de sua cabeça.

Já faz mais de dois meses que Pip tinha voltado, que estava no inferno e estava seguro debaixo das asas de Damien, mas o anticristo ainda tinha a sensação de que aquilo era _muito bom pra ser verdade_. 

Ele passou dois anos aguardando o retorno de Pip pacientemente, e mais de uma vez quase perdeu a esperança de que ele algum dia fosse voltar, pois não era incomum que almas acabassem presas no limbo para sempre. E aquele pensamento o atormentava dia e noite, e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito. 

Sempre que Damien acordava, ele temia abrir os olhos, pois sempre temia que ao fazê-lo não encontrasse o britânico dormindo ao seu lado. Ele tinha que constantemente se lembrar de que ele estava sob sua guarda, era sua responsabilidade oficial, e ninguém mais poderia tirá-lo dele.

Mas era tão difícil quando ele não conseguiu protegê-lo quando estava vivo.

Seus braços se apertaram ao redor de Pip e quando este terminou de comer, virou em sua direção e puxou o anticristo para seus braços. Ele adorava quando Damien ficava extra afetuoso consigo; seus abraços eram tudo que ele precisava quando se sentia sozinho. Deus, se ele pudesse manter Damien ao seu lado assim para sempre, ele não hesitaria um segundo para concordar.

\- Eu te amo. - o britânico gentilmente sussurrou e apoiou a bochecha no ombro do anticristo.

O coração de Damien pulou em seu peito e ele puxou Pip para um rápido beijo nos lábios. Suas mãos subiram para seu rosto e entrelaçaram-se a seus cabelos, massageando o couro cabeludo com gestos suaves.

Ele o manteria grudado nele o dia todo se pudesse. Não queria largá-lo nunca mais. Por toda a eternidade, Pip seria seu tanto quanto ele queria ser dele. Damien daria seu reino inteiro sem questionar para que Pip soubesse o quanto de fato ele significava para ele. Ele era seu tudo.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos apaixonados ao separarem os lábios e foram arrumar a cozinha, já tendo terminado de tomar o café da manhã. 

\- O que acha de sairmos um pouco hoje? Pra você conhecer o pessoal daqui. - perguntou Damien enquanto iam para a sala.

Pip não tinha muita certeza sobre isso, ainda estava um pouco nervoso de conhecer a todos - por isso a demora para sair do castelo -, mas sabia que inevitavelmente teria que sair alguma hora.

Percebendo a apreensão no rosto de seu amado, Damien tomou sua mão e trouxe seu rosto para si com a outra.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou estar com você o tempo todo.

O britânico sorriu e assentiu.

Com os anos, Pip passou a ter um certo desgosto por socializar. Não só as pessoas não o aceitavam quando ele tentava se aproximar, como efetivamente iam atrás dele quando ele se afastava, apenas para jogá-lo no chão mais uma vez. Mas o inferno não podia ser assim, não pela forma como Damien parecia tão despreocupado quanto a tudo. Pip estava com medo, ele não queria voltar as coisas como eram em South Park. A tortura do isolamento e rejeição já era o suficiente para uma vida só, ele não precisava disso em seu pós também.

O tempo no limbo tinha ajudado de certa forma, não doí tanto quanto antes, mas sempre que Pip fechava os olhos, ele conseguia senti-las. As cicatrizes gritantes em seus braços, pernas e rosto, a sujeira dos comentários desprezíveis impregnando sua pele e seu sangue gelando quando uma sombra se projetava acima dele. 

Ele não queria passar por isso de novo, não quando as coisas finalmente estavam dando certo para ele. Ele estava cansado de acordar em armários, levar tapas e fazer as coisas para os outros como se fosse um serviçal. Ele só queria poder focar em si mesmo pra variar, era tanto para pedir?

Aparentemente sim, pois olha o que acontecia com ele quando ele fazia as coisas certo. Era como se Pip tivesse nascido para sofrer.

Pelo menos era o que ele achava até conhecer Damien.

Ele ainda estava com aquilo na cabeça quando a hora de deixarem o castelo chegou. O nervosismo martelava no fundo de sua cabeça como se fosse feito de tijolo e seu coração palpitava de uma forma muito incômoda, seu peito parecia se contrair ao nível que desapareceria em sua caixa torácica se ficasse um milímetro menor. Contudo, ainda assim, ele tomou a mão de Damien quando foi oferecida a ele e os dois deixaram o castelo sem dizer mais nada.

O inferno era bem mais parecido com a Terra do que Pip esperava. Eles tinham casas, parques, até uma fonte, todo o tipo de coisa que ele via quando saía para dar uma volta. Alguns centros comerciais apareciam ao longe, em forma de placas e propagandas chamativas, e Pip teve quase certeza de que viu um cais com barcos a vela quando passaram próximos à “água”. Aquele certamente era um lugar curioso e ele não mentiria que estava ansioso para descobrir mais sobre o lugar onde Damien morava e tudo que tinha lá. Seu medo ainda era existente, mas como todo bom curioso, o outro lado fala mais alto.

Ao se aproximarem de um restaurante para almoçar, Pip apertou a mão do anticristo na sua, engolindo em seco e em nervosismo. Havia muito mais gente ali do que em todo o trajeto que fizeram até agora e ele não podia evitar de ficar nervoso. Era puramente irracional, mas seu corpo parecia continuar insistindo que alguma coisa pularia de trás dele e o golpearia na cabeça, ou o daria um chute na barriga.

Damien retribuiu o contato e puxou o britânico para mais perto de si. Ele tinha plena noção de que Pip não sabia lidar com tudo que aconteceu, mesmo depois de passar tempo no limbo, por isso mesmo precisava o dar o máximo de conforto possível para que ele se sentisse acolhido bem em sua casa. 

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Pip quando chegaram na entrada e pediram uma mesa. O atendente do dia não os questionou sobre qualquer coisa além do tamanho da mesa que queiram e foi embora logo depois.

A respiração de Pip travou em sua garganta quando se sentaram. A mesa era pequena e ele estava sentado bem próximo a Damien, o que o dava um certo conforto, mas a quantidade grande de pessoas ao seu redor o deixava muito desconfortável.

Mais uma vez Damien apertou sua mão e o assegurou de que tudo ficaria bem. Puxou o cardápio e o entregou primeiro para Pip, assim ele se distrairia com alguma coisa que não fosse as pessoas ao seu redor.

O tempo então foi passando e a comida do casal chegou, permitindo-os enfim focar em algo diferente que não fosse o silêncio que os envolvia - e a comida era mesmo muito boa.

Pip soltou um suspiro após terminar sua salada. Até agora a experiência não estava sendo tão ruim. As pessoas sequer pareciam tomar nota de sua existência. Ninguém falava com ele, olhava pra ele ou chegava perto dele. Não sabia se era por conta de Damien estar ali, mas as pessoas realmente pareciam ignorá-lo, ou simplesmente seguiam com suas vidas e fingiam que eles não estavam ali. Não incomodava o britânico, ele gostava de não ser notado, pois o dava algum tempo para descansar sua cabeça e não se preocupar se alguém o empurraria no chão ou o acertaria com algo na cabeça.

Contudo, com o tempo livre que conseguiu após terminar a comida, a sensação de estar sendo observado pareceu rastejar por suas costas como uma aranha, deixando-o muito desconfortável. Para todo lugar que ele olhava, olhos pareciam segui-lo, encarando de perto, arregalados e atentos.

Pip engoliu em seco.

\- Você também está com a sensação de ser observado? - sussurrou para Damien, remexendo as mãos em seu colo.

O anticristo sutilmente encarou ao seu redor e, de fato, algumas pessoas ali estavam os espiando pelo canto dos olhos, mas ele não percebeu nenhuma má intenção ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse prejudicar o loiro.

\- As pessoas do inferno são muito curiosas, e nunca viram você antes. Acredito que estão estranhando alguém novo estar andando comigo, já que eu raramente venho pra esses lados.

Pip murmurou em compreensão e tentou relaxar. Não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Aquilo era normal. Não tinha motivo para ficar nervoso ou com medo.

\- Você também não é muito do tipo que sai de casa, não é, Damien? - ele perguntou com um sorriso. Talvez desviar o assunto melhorasse sua tensão.

Damien negou com a cabeça.

\- Me tornei mais caseiro com o passar dos anos, mas gosto de sair em ocasiões especiais.

O britânico ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh, e hoje é uma ocasião especial?

\- Se eu puder passar com você, sim. - Damien respondeu tomando suas mãos.

Um sorriso largo surgiu em seu rosto e ele retribuiu o gesto de afeto.

Pip estava certo: desviar o assunto _melhorou_ sua tensão.

Depois do almoço, ambos pagaram a conta e foram caminhar pelo parque e refletir. Não era tanta gente que vinha naquela área, preferindo ficar em áreas mais movimentadas, o que tornava o lugar perfeito para Pip, já que estava tão incomodado com multidões.

\- Como você vê seu futuro aqui? - Damien perguntou à Pip ao se sentarem à beira da fonte.

\- Não tenho muita certeza. Eu tenho gostado bastante até agora. É um tanto monótono, mas parte disso é culpa minha já que eu não saio de casa. - Pip coçou a nuca e sorriu torto. - Fora isso, acho que eu não me importaria de passar meu pós-vida sentado numa poltrona lendo livros. Nesse aspecto, meus colegas não estão errados sobre mim: eu sou um pouco nerd.

Damien riu.

\- Livros eu tenho aos montes. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

\- De fato, e agradeço muito por sinal. - Pip acenou com a cabeça e o silêncio surgiu mais uma vez, preenchido pelo som da água da fonte.

\- Você se vê indo à algum lugar? - Damien voltou a perguntar depois de um tempo.

\- Li em algum lugar que vocês tem barco a vela. Eu nunca velejei antes e me parece muito divertido.

\- Faremos isso algum dia então.

Pip observou Damien atentamente, notando a forma como seus lábios de estreitaram em uma fina linha e suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente franzidas, como se estivesse em pensamento profundo.

Não demorou muito para ele compreender o porquê. Pip tomou uma das mãos de Damien na sua e entrelaçou seus dedos. Ele ergueu o olhar e carmim se encontrou com azul.

\- Damien, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu sou do tipo que não se incomoda com pouco. 

O anticristo apertou a mão do britânico com um suspiro e escorregou para mais perto dele.

\- Eu me preocupo porque não quero que você seja infeliz aqui. Não é todo o tempo que eu posso passar com você e não quero que sinta que estou te abandonando.

\- Pare de se preocupar com isso, bobo! - Pip respondeu. - Faça seu trabalho e não se preocupe comigo. Contanto que eu saiba onde você está, está tudo bem por mim. Eu não me incomodo, Damien, de verdade. Não interrompa seu trabalho por minha causa.

\- Mas você está confortável fazendo apenas isso? - protestou Damien.

Pip quase riu.

\- É claro. Damien, eu realmente não me importo desde que possa continuar com você e meus pais. Vocês são os únicos que importam pra mim.

Damien compreendeu o que Pip queria dizer, mas sua preocupação ainda era evidente em seu rosto. Ele só queria que Pip se adaptasse bem no inferno e que não sofresse como sofria na Terra.

\- Algumas pessoas tem crises existenciais quando passam muito tempo aqui. Se quiser que eu faça algo para melhorar sua situação caso aconteça algo parecido… 

\- Não se preocupe, eu falo com você se acontecer alguma coisa. - Pip o assegurou e deu um beijo na palma de sua mão.

As bochechas de Damien coraram e ele contraiu os dedos de leve, roçando a ponta de um dos dedos nos lábios de Pip.

\- Tudo bem então. Fico feliz que possa considerar minha casa a sua casa.

Pip sorriu.

\- Eu acredito que uma casa, além do físico, é qualquer lugar onde você está com pessoas que você ama. Então é claro que o castelo é minha casa, Damien, você está nele.

Retribuindo o sorriso, Damien acariciou a bochecha de Pip com o polegar e o puxou para um abraço caloroso e terno, que queimava com todo o calor e fogo ardente que o anticristo tinha em seu peito.

Ele queria manter Pip perto de si para sempre. Queria tê-lo ao seu lado para o resto de sua eterna existência. Nunca se cansaria dele e passaria todo o tempo com um sorriso em seu rosto se pudesse apenas ouvir sua voz falando sobre seu dia enquanto seus olhos focavam em seu trabalho, ocasionalmente desviando o foco para ver o brilho charmoso que reluzia nos seus.

Damien queria poder sempre acordar e saber que Pip estaria esperando por ele onde quer que esteja, que ele não precisava se preocupar e sempre poderia encher o britânico de abraços e beijos carinhosos e cheios de amor. Poder sempre pensar nele e este com ele, mesmo se estivessem separados.

E ele sabia exatamente como.

(...)

Comparado às primeiras semanas, acordar no inferno agora não era mais uma experiência tão inusitada assim para Pip. Admitidamente foi difícil se acostumar com os gritos de terror no meio da noite e os pesadelos que eles induziram, mas, conforme o tempo foi passando - ou pelo menos ele _achava_ que o tempo passava - as coisas foram normalizando. Ele levantava todo dia quando o relógio de Damien diziam ser sete da manhã e se mandava para a cozinha para fazer algo para comer. Pip não era do tipo de pessoa que conseguia acordar tarde, pois sentia que estava jogando todo seu dia fora. Ele podia estar morto, mas por que ele usaria sua morte para dormir sendo que ele já passou dois anos inteiros fazendo isso? E além do mais, acordar cedo significava que ele tinha a chance de ver Damien dormindo, sem aquelas rugas de expressão irritadas em seu rosto; era um dos únicos momentos em que ele parecia tranquilo. 

Mas naquele dia, quando Pip acordou, Damien já estava de pé. Não era incomum, mas o britânico sempre se espantava quando acordava e a cama estava vazia, pois Damien geralmente o acordava junto a ele quando levantava mais cedo para que pudessem fazer o café da manhã juntos.

Pip se levantou e se espreguiçou para depois seguir direto para o andar de baixo para procurar Damien. Ajeitou as mangas enroladas de seu pijama semi-novo, o qual comprou logo após se mudar para a casa de Damien, e seguiu para a cozinha. Encontrou o anticristo de imediato, este debruçando-se sobre a pia para colocar água dentro da chaleira.

\- Bom dia. - o britânico cumprimentou com a voz sonolenta.

\- Bom dia. - Damien respondeu por cima do ombro. - Perdão por não ter te acordado, mas você estava com uma cara de sono ontem à noite e quis te deixar dormindo.

\- Não tem problema. - disse Pip ao se aproximar. - Pelo menos eu não demorei demais e perdi o café.

Pip se colocou na ponta dos pés para dar um selinho de bom dia em Damien e sentou-se logo à mesa para esperar pelo restante do café. Depois do último desastre na cozinha, ele não chegaria perto de um fogão tão cedo. Não que Damien se incomodasse de cozinhar para ele de manhã. Na verdade, ele não se importaria nem um pouco se pudesse cozinhar para ele pelo resto da eternidade.

Com um sorriso inconsciente nos lábios enquanto esquentava a chaleira, Damien remoeu como esperar cinco meses para juntar dinheiro suficiente para fazer o que queria fazer o deixou extremamente agoniado. Mas! Ele conseguiu o suficiente no fim das contas e também um espaço na sua agenda para que pudesse encaixar o dito compromisso. Sua única amargura era a necessidade de voltar à superfície para fazê-lo.

Após o almoço, Pip se aproximou de Damien e o disse:

\- Vou passar na casa dos meus pais, tudo bem? 

\- Está bem. - Damien concordou, rindo mentalmente pela falta de noção de Pip sobre como sua decisão de sair casava com seu compromisso da tarde. 

Antes que o britânico pudesse sair, Damien arregalou os olhos, tendo lembrado de um detalhe importante:

\- Ah, será que poderia pedir para a Georgina me encontrar na fonte do parque às cinco horas?

\- Claro. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso, ocultando a sensação estranha que sentiu por trás dele.

Com isso, ele deixou o castelo e o anticristo ficou enfim sozinho. Mas não por muito tempo, pois, com um estalar de dedos, ele estava de volta ao lugar onde nunca mais gostaria de voltar: a superfície.

Damien ainda guardava um imenso desgosto por aquele lugar, especialmente depois de tudo que viu acontecer com Pip ali, mas, infelizmente, ele precisava subir ali para conseguir o que queria, pois não havia joalherias no inferno.

Para a sorte de Damien, não se transportou para um lugar muito longe de onde precisava chegar, e a caminhada foi rápida e tranquila.

Isto é, até uma figura loira de jaqueta laranja o parar no meio da rua.

\- Damien! - a voz irritante de Kenny penetrou seus ouvidos, imediatamente jogando todo o bom humor que o anticristo pudesse ter no lixo. Ao se virar, deu de cara com o primeiro e único, que sorria um sorriso torto em sua direção. - Cara, já faz três anos que eu não te vejo!

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Estive ocupado. Não como você, aparentemente. - ele disse, apontando para as manchas de óleo no rosto do McCormick. No geral, nada pareceu mudar em Kenny nos últimos dois anos. Ele continuava com a mesma roupa de sempre, cabelo sujo e sardas bem visíveis. Era quase como se o tempo não tivesse passado para ele.

O loiro riu e também deu de ombros.

\- Sem dinheiro pra faculdade, irmão. Tenho feito bicos em mecânica, é até que bem legal.

\- Não perguntei.

Kenny murmurou em compreensão e ignorou a grosseria do anticristo.

\- E onde tá o Pip? Eu nunca mais o vi na escola, não terminou as provas, não foi na formatura, ele simplesmente sumiu!

\- Pip está morto.

O espanto se fez visível nos olhos de Kenny, que deu até um passo para trás em reflexo. É claro que ele não se importava com o britânico, eles nunca foram amigos, mas ouvir uma notícia dessas é certo de chocar qualquer um.

\- Oh. Oh…

Damien estalou a língua no céu da boca, claramente desconfortável em tocar nesse assunto com Kenny.

\- Já tem sua resposta. Agora pode ir embora. - ele disse e virou as costas para o loiro, que engoliu em seco e brincou com as próprias mãos por um segundo.

\- Eu sinto muito, cara. Eu não gostava dele, mas vocês pareciam estar tendo um lance muito bom. - Damien não respondeu, tampouco fez parecer que ouviu alguma coisa, apenas começou a se afastar como se fosse o fim da conversa. Kenny continuava desconfortável, sem saber o que falar. Ele não gostava mesmo de Pip, tampouco se importava com ele, mas esse não era o tipo de coisa que se ignora e age como se não aconteceu. Acredite, ele mesmo estava farto de as pessoas agirem assim para com ele. - Minhas condolências.

A raiva que se revirava no estômago de Damien triplicou de tamanho em meio segundo e ele não conseguiu mais se conter. Tão rápido quanto o vento, ele agarrou o loiro pela garganta e o bateu contra a parede, arrancando o fôlego de sua garganta e quase o nocauteando só com aquele golpe. Ele pressionou o polegar em sua garganta, a unha comprida pressionando sobre seu pomo de Adão e o fazendo engasgar. O fogo do inferno refletia em seus olhos, que penetravam a alma de Kenny como adagas banhadas em ácido. Nunca em sua vida Damien se lembrou de ter sentido tanta raiva antes.

\- Eu não quero as suas _condolências_. Você e seus amigos imbecis nunca deram um caralho de importância pra ele, então não me venha com esse papinho de “eu sinto muito” e “minhas condolências” agora que ele está morto. Se você sentisse muito, não teria tratado ele como _lixo_ enquanto ele ainda estava vivo. Se tem algo que eu odeio mais do que tudo, é falsidade. Eu não quero suas condolências, não quero sua pena e muito menos sua compaixão. O dia que você e seus amigos morrerem, por Deus, vocês vão aprender o que é dor de verdade e você vai _desejar_ que tivesse sido empalado. - antes de soltar o loiro, Damien deu mais uma apertada em seu pescoço, tirando dele o pouco de ar que conseguiu respirar naquele meio-tempo e aproximou seus rostos para que ele pudesse ver de fato sua fúria. - Fique longe de mim, fique longe da minha casa e fique longe do Pip. Ele não precisa de escória como você perto dele. E se você ousar me desafiar, não será o céu o palco do apocalipse.

Com a mensagem dada, o anticristo jogou Kenny no chão e pisou em sua mão enquanto passava por ele.

Ele estava farto daqueles pecadores nojentos. Que aquela fosse a última vez que ele fosse ter que subir para aquele mundo nojento ao invés de passar tempo com seu amado Phillip.

Com as pessoas fora de seu caminho, comprar o anel foi muito mais fácil do que o planejado, e, para contribuir ainda mais com a rotina de Damien, ele voltou ao inferno precisamente na hora certa: cinco da tarde em ponto.

Ele lamentava ter que chamar Georgina para encontrá-lo justamente na hora do chá, mas esse era o único horário que ele tinha disponível. Uma pena, pois ele gostaria muito de poder tomar uma xícara de chá com aquela família enquanto compartilhavam histórias de vida e morte.

Ao chegar à fonte do parque, onde algumas pessoas caminhavam por perto, encontrou Georgina esperando por ele sentada à beira desta, seus dedos brincando com as ondas que se formavam conforme a água caía - ao menos até onde aquilo podia ser considerado água.

Damien respirou fundo e se aproximou com calma, tentando não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo e usando seus poderes para esconder a caixinha.

\- Boa tarde, Georgina. - cumprimentou ele ao parar ao lado dela. - Obrigado por ter vindo.

\- Imagina, querido. É sempre um prazer te encontrar. Tem algum motivo de você querer que nos encontrássemos aqui? Phillip disse que você queria falar comigo… - ela disse se levantando da fonte e tirando uma bolsinha de moedas de dentro do bolso.

Damien cerrou as mãos em punhos para tentar fazê-las parar de tremer e mais uma vez puxou o ar para dentro. Aquela não era a hora para ficar nervoso. Ele não podia arruinar tudo agora, de forma alguma, ele nunca se perdoaria se o fizesse.

\- Na verdade, sim, há. - ele hesitou por dois segundos, observando a loira buscar uma moeda dentro da bolsinha. - Georgina, a senhora sabe que amo teu filho.

Ela não pôde evitar o sorriso que veio a seus lábios e o olhar carinhoso que deu ao anticristo. Ainda parecia muito surreal aos seus ouvidos ouvir aquilo. Ela não conseguia colocar em palavras o quão orgulhosa estava de seu filho por ter conseguido alguém tão maravilhoso em sua vida.

\- Ah, sim, estou bem ciente, meu bem. E agradeço muito por sinal. Meu pequeno precisa de mais pessoas boas como você na vida dele, especialmente considerando… O resto.

Damien assentiu sutilmente e limpou a garganta antes de continuar. Era agora ou nunca.

\- Nos poucos tempos que eu e Phillip de fato nos encontramos em um relacionamento, posso dizer que não há mais ninguém em toda a eternidade e vastidão dos três planos a quem eu poderia me devotar senão ele, por quanto tempo ele me quiser. Nesses termos, venho a ti neste dia pedir que, a esta hora amanhã, a senhora me permita ter sua mão e levá-lo para ser recebido no cartório e casado.

A mão de Georgina travou no segundo em que ia jogar a moeda, fazendo esta cair de seus dedos e quicar para dentro da água ao bater na borda de pedra. Seus olhos se arregalaram e a cabeça virou na direção de Damien tão rápido que o estralar de seu pescoço foi audível até para o próprio anticristo.

Com a expressão de espanto que ela carregava, Damien pensou que por um segundo ela não o permitiria. Porém, conforme seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso, suas esperanças foram voltando aos poucos.

\- Meus ouvidos me enganam? Eu ouvi isso certo? - ela levou as mãos à boca e virou o rosto antes que Damien pudesse responder. Georgina abria e fechava a boca, sem saber o que dizer, ou se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Ela estava simplesmente sem palavras. Levou alguns segundos para se recompor, mas enfim conseguiu, e não fez pouco de expressar sua felicidade depois disso. - Oh, Damien, isso é esplêndido! É claro que dou à vocês minha bênção! Faço questão de ajudar a pagar se precisar.

\- Não será necessário. 

Damien negou com a mão, mas Georgina cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas, claramente se mostrando contra aquele protesto.

\- Tolice! Eu faço questão! E é certo que Phillip também concorda comigo. - ela rebateu, e logo sua expressão defensiva se desmanchou para voltar à sua forma animada acompanhada de pequenas lágrimas no canto de seus olhos. - Ah, Deus, meu pequeno Pip vai se casar! Oh, dia glorioso!

Damien sorriu ao ver o quão feliz ela estava. Vendo-a assim agora o fazia se sentir estúpido por ter duvidado que ela concordaria. Agora havia apenas um último detalhe para acertar tudo de vez.

\- Eu só preciso que ele aceite.

\- Ora, Damien, é claro que ele vai aceitar! Meu pequeno pode ser um tanto devagar, mas ele não é nenhum _tolo_. Não vês o jeito como ele te olha?

\- É claro que vejo. - protestou Damien. - Meus temores vêm de não poder tornar-me um marido a altura do que ele merece.

Um sorriso terno adornou os lábios de Georgina, que se agachou para colocar uma mão no ombro do anticristo e encará-lo nos olhos, da forma que conhecia que era o melhor jeito de enfiar algo em sua cabecinha teimosa.

\- Damien, por favor, eu imploro a ti que acredite em minha palavra quando digo que não há mais ninguém com quem Phillip desejaria estar se não você. E não há ninguém mais para quem eu concederia a mão do meu menino se não a ti. - ela levou as mãos às bochechas dele e as apertou de leve em suas palmas, amassando seu rosto. - Acredite, você não tem nenhuma outra resposta a receber além de um sim.

As bochechas de Damien ganharam cor e ele deu um sorriso amassado. Adorável.

\- Bom, nesse caso, se importaria de pedir para que ele me encontre no castelo quando voltar para casa? Eu… Pretendia pedir hoje.

\- De forma alguma, bem. Na verdade, será a primeira coisa que farei quando chegar em casa. - ela sorriu e largou das bochechas de Damien. - Ah, Deus, é melhor eu me apressar. Não há tempo a perder. Muito obrigada por vir até mim, Damien, você certamente alegrou meu dia.

Damien acenou de leve com a cabeça e acenou em despedida para Georgina quando ela começou a se afastar. Uma vez que estava fora de vista e teve certeza de que ninguém estava olhando para ele, comemorou.

(...)

Georgina não podia evitar de sorrir por todo o trajeto até sua casa. Aquela era uma notícia muito boa para ser verdade. Seu filho ia se casar! Ela nem estava preocupada se ele aceitaria, pois, com como as coisas estavam correndo nos últimos dias, a resposta era mais do que óbvia. Ela só tinha que conseguir que Pip voltasse para o castelo e tudo estaria bem.

Ao chegar perto de casa, Georgina teve a leve impressão de ouvir alguém cantando, o que se mostrou uma suspeita mais e mais concreta conforme ela se aproximava. Ela abriu a porta e o som de Ocean Eyes invadiu seus ouvidos, com o leve sotaque britânico da voz de seu filho carregando a melodia. Ele e Phillip estavam testando a máquina de karaokê que tinha na sala, ambos sentados no sofá e o pequeno com o microfone na mão.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Georgina. Ela nunca soube que Pip sabia cantar, e agora ele ia se casar, conseguir uma vida completa e ele estava crescendo tão rápido em tão pouco tempo, até mesmo para os padrões de uma mãe, e ela não sabia se conseguiria aguentar em pé.

Os dois homens tomaram nota de Georgina parada na porta e pararam a música, ainda sem nenhuma reação dela, deixando-os preocupados.

\- Mãe? Está tudo bem? Você parece um tanto avoada… - Pip perguntou, deixando o microfone de lado e levantando do sofá para se aproximar.

\- Deixe-me pegar um chá para acalmá-la. A sua sorte, meu amor, é que não bebemos tudo quando partiu. - Phillip complementou e deixou a sala enquanto seu filho guiava a loira para o sofá.

Preocupado, Pip tomou a mão de sua mãe e a deu um meio abraço. Ela parecia apreensiva, preocupada com alguma coisa, mordia os lábios e olhava para ele com nervosismo.

\- Algo errado, mãe? - ele se arriscou a perguntar e, por Deus, a inocência naqueles olhos azuis era demais para Georgina aguentar. Ela era péssima em guardar segredos!

Virando-se para Pip, Georgina tomou suas mãos e inclinou-se em sua direção, como que para se assegurar de que ninguém os ouviria.

\- Phillip, tem algo que eu preciso te contar. 

O britânico imediatamente estremeceu de ansiedade, sua curiosidade atiçada. Quando sua mãe o chamava pelo nome daquela forma, com aquele tom de voz, era para lhe contar algo muito importante.

\- Por favor, conte logo, você está me deixando ansioso! - ele suplicou por respostas, praticamente pulando no sofá.

Georgina provavelmente se culparia o resto da eternidade por contar algo tão importante e estragar a surpresa, mas quando Pip lhe pedia alguma coisa com aquele sorriso ela não conseguia negar. Sua conexão com o filho pode não ser tão forte quanto ela gostaria que fosse devido ao tempo perdido, mas o amor de mãe que ela tinha por ele tornava impossível não cair de amores por ele.

\- Você está com o restante do tempo livre hoje, certo?

\- Estou.

O sorriso da loira aumentou e ela puxou Pip para mais perto.

\- Pois assim que você sair daqui, corra para o castelo, pois vossa majestade o aguarda para pedir para fazer de ti um marido.

Pip demorou um pouco para processar o que ela o dissera, mas, quando a ficha finalmente caiu, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele podia jurar que seu coração parou de bater por um segundo. Foi como se o mundo todo parasse de girar e ele tivesse sido jogado de cara no chão.

 _Damien o estava esperando para pedir sua mão em casamento_.

\- Eu vou casar! - ele gritou e se lançou nos braços da mãe, deixando que ela o apertasse enquanto ele retribuía o gesto com igual intensidade.

\- O que está acontecendo? Por que estão tão felizes? - seu pai perguntou ao entrar na sala com uma xícara de chá na mão.

Georgina se virou para o marido, ainda com o filho em seus braços, e franziu o cenho para ele de forma brincalhona.

\- Ora, Phillip, dê um pouco mais de atenção ao seu filho, por favor! Ele vai casar!

Por um segundo o patriarca quase deixou cair a xícara no chão, completamente tirado de sua zona de conforto. Assim como o próprio Pip ficou, ele estava chocado, sem saber como reagir. Deixou a xícara em uma estante para não correr maiores riscos e se aproximou do sofá.

\- Você vai se casar? Pip, isso é esplêndido! - ele sorriu e se sentou ao lado do menor, o último a entrar no aperto do abraço, o qual durou apenas alguns segundos antes de Georgina empurrar os dois e se levantar.

\- Ok, ok, vamos parar de perder tempo com abraços, podemos fazer isso depois! Levante e vá logo, Pip! Não quer deixar o Damien esperando, quer? 

Ela estava certa. Afinal, Damien não o havia feito o pedido ainda, continuava apenas um spoiler de sua vida. Para que se tornasse real e eles pudessem comemorar de fato, Pip precisava voltar à casa de Damien, onde sua mãe disse que o encontraria.

Ele se levantou do sofá e correu até a porta, apressado.

\- Eu volto mais tarde!

\- Noivo! - seu pai gritou de volta, fazendo suas bochechas ganharem cor e colocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

O britânico disparou pela rua o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam correr, sem se importar com o que as pessoas poderiam pensar dele se o vissem. Ele estava tão empolgado que acabou tropeçando três vezes durante o caminho e caindo de cara no chão. Mesmo assim, ele continuou correndo, sem se deixar abater por esses pequenos inconvenientes. Só desacelerou quando chegou ao castelo.

Para sua surpresa, Damien estava esperando por ele na entrada, na posição perfeita para vê-lo chegar correndo e acabar todo esbaforido, sem um único grão de ar nos pulmões.

\- Ei, ei, ei, pra que essa pressa toda? - Damien o acalmou e colocou a mão em seu ombro. - Respira fundo e aquieta esses nervos antes de tentar se mexer.

Pip estava dobrado com as mãos na barriga, que doía de tanto correr, e sua respiração entrava e saía por sua boca, impedindo qualquer palavra que tentasse dizer de se formar. Seu cérebro não tinha tempo de processar a vergonha que provavelmente passou ao chegar todo desarrumado e sujo de cair no chão, e mesmo se tivesse, ele não iria, pois mesmo esbaforido, ele ainda não conseguia tirar as palavras de sua mãe de sua cabeça.

Damien ajudou Pip a se levantar e acariciou suas costas com movimentos suaves para acalmá-lo. Não sabia a razão daquele desespero todo, mas que ele precisaria de ar era fato.

\- Está melhor? - ele perguntou quando sua respiração voltou ao normal e Pip assentiu. - Que bom. Pra que essa pressa toda? Você veio de lá até aqui correndo?

\- Achei que estava atrasado. - Pip deu a desculpa mais esfarrapada que lhe veio à mente e abriu um sorriso bobo. - De qualquer forma, há algum motivo especial pra você querer me encontrar aqui?

Damien murmurou e quase levou a mão direto à caixinha em seu bolso, mas se conteve no último segundo. Algo lhe dizia que Pip já sabia a razão, por isso a clara falta de sutileza, mas ele preferiu dar à ele o benefício da dúvida. Mantinha a graça viva por mais algum tempo.

\- Eu só achei que você gostaria de passar algum tempo ao ar livre, já que não sai com tanta frequência. - ele respondeu, uma desculpa igualmente esfarrapada que Pip pareceu perceber com clareza.

\- Entendi.

Ele estreitou os lábios e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram com sutileza, um sinal de impaciência, mas Damien não podia fazer aquilo agora, não em um lugar tão aberto. O anticristo tomou sua mão e o saiu arrastando pelo jardim do castelo, propositalmente o canto mais remoto do lugar, onde não havia ninguém além deles.

\- Como foi na casa dos seus pais? - Damien puxou assunto para tentar quebrar o gelo e a impaciência de Pip, que se fazia mais e mais explícita a cada minuto que passava.

\- Foi tudo bem. Minha mãe estava cozinhando quando eu cheguei, então pude provar alguns dos biscoitos dela. Estavam uma delícia.

\- E seu pai como está?

\- Está bem.

 _Por Deus, me peça logo!_ Pip queria gritar, mas precisava se manter centrado para não afugentar seu futuro noivo. Só pensar nessa palavra o dava arrepios, mas de um jeito bom. Pip nunca imaginou que algum momento assim aconteceria em sua vida, nunca em um milhão de anos, e agora que ele sabia que iria, não podia evitar de querer que esse momento chegasse o mais rápido possível. É apenas lógico.

Os dois se sentaram no chão atrás do castelo sem soltar as mãos e Damien percebeu como Pip parecia agitado, na ponta da cadeira, esperando que algo acontecesse enquanto o encarava com aqueles grandes e belos olhos azuis. Ele teve que realmente morder a bochecha para não dar risada da forma como Pip falhava miseravelmente em tentar não transparecer que estava esperando.

 _Me dá! Me dá! Me dá!_ seus olhos pareciam dizer, implorar para ver o que ele trouxe consigo de sua pequena aventura na superfície, embora talvez ele não soubesse todos os detalhes que Damien tinha planejado, incluindo a própria existência do anel.

Mas ele já sabia. Ele sabia o tempo todo.

Com um sorriso torto em seus lábios, Damien pigarreou, quase fazendo Pip pular pelo susto.

\- Pip, o motivo de eu ter pedido para virmos até aqui… 

\- Você vai me pedir em casamento! - sua língua, traiçoeira, o traiu e falou demais, como sempre, e o britânico jogou as duas mãos à boca enquanto Damien caía na risada.

Não era para ele ter falado isso. Deus, ele estragou tudo! Aquela era sua chance de ter o momento de sua vida, com a pessoa que mais amava, em que ele provavelmente faria um discurso romântico, com aquele vocabulário culto que o deixava nas nuvens, antes de pedir sua mão em casamento. Mas agora Pip tinha arruinado tudo com sua língua grande, de novo. Ele era um inútil mesmo.

Enquanto Damien ria, Pip escondeu o rosto vermelho por trás das mãos, desejando poder desaparecer para sempre sem deixar rastros.

O anticristo limpou uma lágrima do canto do olho e encheu o pulmão para recuperar o fôlego.

\- Bom, errado você não está. - ele soltou ar pelo nariz e, delicadamente, tirou as duas mãos de Pip da frente de seu rosto e as tomou para si, prendendo seus dedos entre os dele. Sem mais opções além de erguer o rosto, os olhos de Pip encontraram o magnífico brilho carmim dos do anticristo e um sorriso terno e cheio de delicado amor em seus lábios. - Phillip, você aceita se casar comigo?

Pip se jogou nos braços de Damien sem o dar uma resposta. Seus ombros tremiam com os soluços que chacoalhavam seu corpo e lágrimas escorriam sem a menor tentativa de resistência por sua parte. Ele simplesmente se deixou ser dominado pela alegria e a emoção do momento. Ele podia saber que aquilo aconteceria, que Damien o pretendia pedir em casamento, mas de fato ouví-lo dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta, e direcionadas à ele, Deus, Pip podia morrer ali mesmo e morreria feliz. Essencialmente porque ele voltaria de qualquer forma, pois já estava morto.

Damien acolheu o britânico entre seus braços e apoiou a bochecha na lateral de sua cabeça, suas mãos acariciando suas costas com movimentos suaves e esperando pelo que pareceram horas para que ele parasse de chorar. Ele não precisava de uma resposta verbal para saber que era um sim.

Damien enxugou suas lágrimas com o polegar ao se afastarem do abraço e o deu um suave beijo nos lábios. Ambos sorriam, seus olhares presos um ao outro e sem soltar as mãos. Aproximaram as testas e, ao encostar uma na outra, Pip trouxe as duas mãos para as bochechas de Damien para acariciar a pele pálida debaixo de seus dígitos. Ele não tinha percebido antes que o próprio anticristo tinha trilhas de lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

\- Quando pretende fazer a cerimônia? - Pip perguntou baixinho ao dar um beijo na ponta do nariz de seu agora noivo.

\- Seria do meu mais puro interesse, como convém meu sentimentos e ansiedades, já estarmos casados a essa hora amanhã. - Damien respondeu em seu tom sério, ainda mantendo o sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Amanhã?! - Pip exclamou em choque. Era bem cedo para duas pessoas que decidiram se casar naquele exato instante.

\- Podemos adiar se preferir… 

\- Não! Digo, você só me pegou de surpresa, só isso. Não atrapalha o planejamento que seja tão em cima da hora?

\- De forma alguma. Os únicos a serem comunicados de fato são o cartório e nossos pais. Necessitamos apenas de papel, caneta e duas testemunhas.

A forma como Damien falava fazia tudo parecer tão real, tão palpável. Pip nunca imaginou que chegaria o dia em que ele ia de fato se casar, mas ali eles estavam agora; Damien tirando o anel que comprou do bolso e tomando a mão de Pip na sua para colocá-lo em seu dedo anelar.

Os olhos de Pip rapidamente se encheram de água de novo ao admirar aquele acessório brilhante em seu dedo, que reluzia com a luz do fogo. 

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Damien puxou Pip para um beijo apaixonado e o envolveu entre seus braços. Ele o pressionou contra si com todas as suas forças, suas mãos passeando por suas costas e puxando de leve os fios de cabelo de sua nuca. Ele estava tão feliz por ele ter dito sim que não pôde evitar de chorar junto a ele.

\- Eu preciso ir agora, está bem? Muito trabalho para terminar. - Damien disse ao afastarem os lábios. Lhe doía ter que fazer isso, separar-se dele tão cedo, mas ele realmente tinha coisas para resolver, especialmente agora que tinha mais um compromisso em suas mãos. Damien deu mais um beijo em Pip e então tomou sua mão para si. - Te espero mais tarde. - beijou ternamente as costas de sua mão, mantendo a pele próxima ao rosto. - Eu te amo tanto, Phillip.

O britânico flexionou os dedos contra a mão de Damien e sorriu, completamente nas nuvens. Seus dedos demoraram apenas alguns segundos a mais para se desentrelaçarem, e Pip ainda manteve a mão no ar por alguns segundos, como se aguardasse o retorno do toque e do calor para sua pele.

Enfim, os dois seguiram em caminhos diferentes, Damien para dentro de casa e Pip esperando um pouco mais do lado de fora. Uma vez que o anticristo fechou a porta atrás de si, lançando ao britânico um último sorriso e um beijo com a mão, ao qual Pip retribuiu, ele soltou um grito esganiçado e trouxe a mão aos lábios, beijando repetidamente a aliança em seu dedo enquanto seus olhos enchiam de água novamente.


	20. Obrigado

Pip não sabia mais quanto tempo ele estava sentado do lado de fora do castelo sem fazer nada. Ele não sentia vontade de ver ninguém ou falar nada pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez em sua vida, pois ele adorava socializar, e apenas ficou ali parado olhando para o nada. Já tinha mandado uma mensagem à seus pais de que não voltaria mais hoje, pois gostaria de passar um tempo sozinho. Apesar de ficar olhando para cima, seus dedos brincavam com o anel em seu dedo, em movimentos involuntários que ele não parecia consciente de estar fazendo.

Quando foi a última vez que ele passou tempo sozinho daquela forma? Não no sentido de estar fisicamente sozinho, mas sozinho em um ambiente confortável. O tempo que ele passava sozinho era apenas porque ele não tinha com quem passar o tempo, ele não tinha escolha, mas agora é diferente, e essa provavelmente foi a primeira vez que ele _quis_ ficar sozinho.

Pip esteve sozinho uma boa parte de sua vida, mas ele sempre desejou companhia, mesmo que nunca a encontrasse; pensar que agora que ele finalmente tinha pessoas ao seu lado ele queria distância o deixava preocupado. Mas, de certa forma, ele próprio entendia a razão de estar assim. As coisas pareciam estar acontecendo tão rápido, embora ele saiba que na verdade não estavam. Ele estava no inferno a cerca de cinco meses, não era pouco tempo, e ele já se acostumou com muita coisa por lá que era muito diferente de onde ele veio, mas ele ainda se sentia estranho de alguma forma. Talvez ele nunca fosse se acostumar com tudo, talvez ele só fosse assim, ou seriam todos? As coisas eram tão complicadas e avançavam rápido demais para ele compreender, seria legal ter uma constante para ele se segurar.

Inconscientemente, Pip desviou o olhar para sua mão, onde seus dedos da outra mão ainda brincavam com o anel em seu dedo anelar. Ele sorriu e fechou as duas mãos em punhos, amassando o tecido da calça debaixo da palma. Parece que agora ele tinha ganhado justamente isso.

O britânico suspirou e voltou para dentro do castelo sem olhar para nada e nem ninguém, sua cabeça nas nuvens. De certa forma, ele se sentia perdido, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto de outra, aquela sensação o deixava ansioso, pois já tinha se acostumado a uma rotina que sempre se repetia em um ciclo vicioso, era bom poder variar, especialmente para aquele lado.

Ele se surpreendeu em encontrar Damien sentando no sofá da sala. Ele geralmente se isolava no quarto ou no escritório quando precisava trabalhar e só saía quando terminava. Aquela ocasião era bem inusitada.

\- Hey. - o britânico o cumprimentou e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

O anticristo, que estava bem concentrado em seu trabalho, se assustou com o chamado. Ele ergueu o olhar e sorriu na direção de Pip.

\- Oi. - deixou a papelada de lado por um segundo e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha do britânico. - Você está bem?

Pip fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Só cansado. - apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Damien e soltou um suspiro para provar seu ponto.

\- É o que costuma acontecer quando você chora demais. - o anticristo rebateu e levantou uma mão para acariciar os cabelos do britânico.

Pip riu baixo. Não é como se Damien estivesse mentindo, ele provavelmente passou mais tempo chorando no inferno do que em toda sua vida na terra, mas ele não se incomodava. Sempre ouviu dizer que chorar é saudável; significava que ele estava muito bem de saúde, não? 

\- Por que a preocupação? - ele perguntou para Damien, erguendo o olhar em sua direção.

\- Achei que você estaria com seus pais agora. Vi você sentado do lado de fora quando passei pela janela. Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

\- Tenho! Eu só queria pensar um pouco, clarear a cabeça. Foi muita coisa para processar em um dia só.

O anticristo compreendia perfeitamente o sentimento. Não podia dizer que estava na mesma situação de Pip, mas também estava surpreso com aonde tinham chego. Seu trabalho era apenas aprender sobre o apocalipse para trazê-lo no futuro e julgar e condenar as almas pecadoras no processo. Ele não esperava que as coisas entre ele e o britânico ficariam tão sérias ao ponto de ele sequer considerar casamento. Na verdade, não era para eles estarem juntos pra começo de conversa. O fato de estarem ali já era uma grande surpresa para ambos.

Também deixava o anticristo um tanto inseguro, pois nunca participou de nada parecido em toda a sua vida. Ele nunca sabia se estava sendo um bom namorado - agora noivo - para Pip e sempre tinha a impressão de que podia fazer melhor de alguma forma. Ele estava acostumado aos padrões altos impostos pelo céu sobre ele, sobre a própria bíblia na verdade; as coisas sempre foram assim desde que ele nasceu, era apenas natural que ele colocasse o mesmo julgamento sobre si mesmo.

Pelo menos, pelo que pôde observar nas reações de Pip, parecia estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho naquele relacionamento.

\- Se você precisar de mais tempo, podemos remarcar sem problemas. - insistiu Damien.

\- Não, não, você já deve ter marcado, não precisa mudar. Eu não me importo, de toda forma, também sou um tanto apressado. - Pip coçou a nuca. - Você vai convidar alguém? Disse que só precisávamos de duas testemunhas… 

\- Só meu pai. - ele deu de ombros. - Já resolvi os assuntos com o céu e vão deixar ele descer por tempo suficiente para assinarmos os papéis. É um processo bem rápido, menos de dez minutos. O casamento aqui debaixo não é tão complicado quanto na superfície; não comigo no comando, pelo menos.

Ao seu lado, Pip sorria e balançava as pernas para a frente e para trás como uma criança. 

\- Eu vou conhecer seu pai. - aquele pensamento o deixava estranhamente entusiasmado, mesmo sabendo que o pai de Damien era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Satã em pessoa. 

Aparentemente, Damien ficou com a mesma preocupação, pois entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e apertou sua mão.

\- Não precisa ficar assustado. Ele não é tão durão como vocês, cristãos, pintam; na verdade ele é bem sensível até. - _Não duvido que ele esteja passando o rodo lá no céu. Por isso não liga,_ deixou as últimas palavras pairarem no ar, sem fazer a mínima questão de olhar para elas.

\- Oh, eu não estou assustado! Estou ansioso! Tenho certeza de que seu pai é uma ótima pessoa, Damien. Não estou preocupado com o que disseram lá na Terra. Digo, eu admito que posso ser um tanto _lento_ , mas não a ponto de não conseguir ligar dois mais dois.

\- Acho que você vai gostar bastante dele. Sempre imaginei que os dois se dariam bem juntos. Quem sabe, se tivermos mais tempo, ele possa te ensinar a cozinhar. A comida dele é uma delícia.

\- Foi com ele que você aprendeu? - o britânico deu uma piscada e Damien revirou os olhos após afagar seus cabelos com a mão.

\- Eu ficava olhando ele mexendo os ingredientes enquanto lavava a louça do almoço. Acabei pegando de olho.

\- Autodidata? Isso é muito legal, Damien! Eu adoraria poder receber algumas aulas de vocês alguma hora.

\- Posso te ensinar depois. - Damien sorriu e apertou novamente a mão dele, seu dedo inconscientemente passando por cima da aliança que colocou em seu dedo anelar. - E, no geral, você está se adaptando bem aqui?

\- Estou sim! Não sei se ainda estou muito à vontade para ficar saindo de casa, mas o que eu vi até agora me agradou muito. As pessoas aqui parecem mais tranquilas do que as pessoas de South Park e o barulho não é tão ruim quando se acostuma com ele, por mais que eu gostaria de um minuto a mais de silêncio.

\- Está na minha lista de coisas para mudar quando tiver tempo. Essa merda tá assim desde antes de eu nascer. - o anticristo soltou um gemido de desgosto. - Quer um pouco de água?

\- Quero sim, por favor.

Tão rápido quanto se levantou para ir, Damien voltou com um copo cheio da mão e o entregou à Pip, que bebeu tudo quase que de uma vez. Ao deixra o copo de lado, o britânico deitou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para o noivo, que continuava o encarando de cima.

Damien cruzou os braços e, inclinando-se apenas um pouco mais para a frente, trouxe os lábios de Pip para si. Foram só alguns selinhos repetidos, mas Damien conseguia sentir com clareza o sorriso se formando nos lábios de Pip além dos pequenos risos que ele deixava escapar entre beijos. Nada muito intenso, mas significativo da mesma maneira.

O anticristo mal podia acreditar que estaria casado ao fim da tarde do dia seguinte, e com alguém tão doce e atencioso como Pip. Esse tipo de coisa só costuma acontecer em seus sonhos mais profundos, dos quais ele sempre lutava para não ter que acordar.

As mãos do britânico agarraram as laterais de seu rosto e o puxaram quando Damien tentou se afastar. Aparentemente alguém não estava tão desesperado para que ele devolvesse o copo à cozinha. Damien pulou por cima do sofá e se acomodou novamente ao lado de Pip, puxando seu rosto para um beijo mais profundo, com direito a língua e tudo. Era sempre uma boa tentação percorrer seu corpo com as mãos e sentir sua pele estremecer ao tocar seus pontos mais sensíveis, ainda que cobertos com roupa. Eles teriam seguido em frente facilmente se não fosse por apenas um pequeno inconveniente.

\- Uh… Bom dia?

Damien arregalou os olhos e empurrou Pip de costas no sofá pelo susto. Não foi sua intenção acabar com tudo daquela forma, mas aquela interrupção realmente veio de forma inesperada.

\- Jesus Cristo! - ele gritou, levando a mão ao peito e curvando-se para recuperar o fôlego.

O britânico se sentou no sofá e levou uma mão à cabeça para aliviar a dor do impacto. Ao olhar por cima do sofá, ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver Kenny os encarando do meio da sala.

\- Kenny?

O loiro desviou o olhar e escondeu os lábios. O ar começou a pesar, desconfortável, e o jeito como Damien passou a encarar Kenny não estava ajudando muito.

\- Uh… Perdão pela intromissão… Fui atropelado por um caminhão, sabem como é? - Kenny gesticulou com as mãos e sorriu torto.

Pip levou as duas mãos à boca e seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Por Deus, você está bem? - perguntou e imediatamente se corrigiu. - Ah, mas que pergunta, Phillip, é óbvio que ele não está bem, ele morreu!

Kenny riu. Situação incômoda, mas ele preferia desviar o assunto o máximo que podia do que reconhecer o quão estranha verdadeiramente estava.

\- Não se preocupa, já é parte da rotina.

\- O que você quer, McCormick? - mas Damien o rebateu de frente, quebrando completamente o clima confortável que Kenny estava procurando.

O loiro de capuz cruzou os braços e puxou as cordinhas, se fechando atrás do tecido laranja.

\- Não é como se eu quisesse ter morrido e caído aqui justo na hora pra ver vocês transando.

Damien não disse nada e fingiu que não ouviu o comentário desnecessário. Pip, por outro lado, entendeu muito bem o recado e desviou o olhar, o rosto completamente vermelho.

Desconfortável mais uma vez. Tanto tempo se passou desde que Kenny morreu pela última vez que ele tinha até esquecido o quanto as coisas podiam ser chatas com Damien por perto. Aquele cara não tinha nenhum senso de humor em todos os sete círculos do inferno. 

\- Bem que você falou que o Pip tinha morrido, você não tava brincando. - não resistiu em soltar o comentário, vendo como o britânico balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro no sofá, como se quisesse se acalmar.

\- _Tchau, Kenny_. - o anticristo o cortou e o dispensou com um gesto de mãos. Kenny desapareceu no mesmo segundo e eles ficaram completamente sozinhos.

\- O que você fez? - Pip perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Mandei ele de volta pra Terra. É uma longa história.

\- Entendo.

\- De qualquer forma, não se preocupe com nada. Vai dar tudo certo.

O britânico riu.

\- Eu sei que vai. - disse com um sorriso. - Eu confio em você.

Damien deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Pip e voltou para a cozinha para devolver o copo.

(...)

Já faz um certo tempo que Damien não acordava tão cedo. É claro que por “tão cedo” ele quer dizer “antes de Pip”, pois, por Deus, às vezes ele achava até que ele não dormia. Uma vez, ele acordou às quatro da manhã e ele já estava de pé desde as três. Às vezes preocupava o anticristo que ele passasse tanto tempo acordado e não dormisse, mas, considerando que ele passou dois anos fazendo justamente isso, não era exatamente improvável que ele estivesse acordando tão cedo de propósito.

Seu tempo em South Park o mostrou que Pip detestava ser improdutivo, e ele deve estar martelando a própria cabeça imaginando que tem algo para fazer - sendo que não tem - e para isso tem que acordar cedo. Damien raramente o via acordar mais tarde que ele, independente se ele tinha coisas para fazer ou não. Então, quando ele abriu os olhos e encontrou o loiro deitado ao seu lado, no mais profundo dos donos, ele ficou verdadeiramente surpreso.

Ele não estava fingindo, pois Damien sabia que ele tinha a respiração mais pesada enquanto dormia. Suas pálpebras estavam levemente inchadas, provavelmente por ter chorado na noite anterior, e seu anel reluzia em seu dedo ao descansar a mão sobre os lençóis, levemente curvando os dedos no travesseiro.

Damien resistiu à tentação de beijá-lo na bochecha, pois isso poderia acordá-lo, e deslizou para fora da cama. Pip permaneceu imóvel na cama e o anticristo usou daquela oportunidade para ir para a cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Ele colocou um par de meias nos pés para não fazer barulho e deixou o quarto. Criados o cumprimentavam enquanto descia, mas ele permaneceu quieto por todo o tempo. Chegou na cozinha e começou a fazer o café, com uma pequena ajuda de seus poderes para ir mais rápido, pois, agora que estava acordado, não demoraria muito para que Pip também acordasse e fosse atrás dele.

E, dito e feito, não demorou nem meia hora até Damien ouvir passos se aproximando da cozinha, e da porta passou o britânico, esfregando os olhos cansados com as costas da mão. Ao encontrar o anticristo ali, soltou um gemido cansado e se aproximou para abraçá-lo por trás.

\- Você acordou cedo hoje. - ele murmurou em seu ombro.

\- Não estava com muito sono. - Damien respondeu. - Já arrumei a maior parte da mesa, se quiser ir comendo.

\- Você não está com fome?

\- Não, estou bem.

Pip ficou na pontinha dos pés e deu um rápido beijo na bochecha de Damien para depois se sentar à mesa e puxar o bule de chá para se servir de um pouco.

Um silêncio confortável se instaurou entre eles, Damien terminando de cozinhar e Pip aproveitando-se do que já estava pronto, o que se resumia a basicamente alguns pães, bolinhos e chá.

O britânico desviou o olhar frequentemente para Damien, observando-o caminhar de um lado para o outro para pegar o que precisava e colocar na mesa. Era engraçado que fizesse isso quando podia apenas estalar os dedos e fazer tudo que precisava aparecer bem na sua frente com um milagre.

Assim como era engraçado que eles se casariam hoje. Aquela foi a primeira coisa que Pip pensou quando acordou e se encontrou sozinho na cama. Ele quase acreditou que fosse um sonho - pois certamente se parecia com um - até ver o anel que continuava em seu dedo, no mesmo lugar que o deixou. Ele sorriu e se arrumou para descer o mais rápido que pôde. Enquanto a hora não chegasse, ele gostaria de aproveitar todo o tempo que tinha para chamar Damien de seu noivo.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era mesmo real. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Talvez seria mais difícil de acreditar se a prova não estivesse bem na sua mão, mas Pip era apenas assim desconfiado e inseguro desde sempre. Ele não gostaria de se machucar deixando-se levar demais por sonhos infantis e estúpidos.

Falando em sonhos, Pip acidentalmente se lembrou do que Damien disse à ele no dia anterior, após tirá-lo do meio da bagunça que fez na cozinha. De sua mão, o olhar de Pip correu para seu braço, mais especificamente o direito. A manga de seu pijama escondia perfeitamente a pele que algum dia sequer pôde ser chamada de tal, ocultava-a dos olhos apreensivos de Pip. Às vezes, ele ainda conseguia sentir a dor cravada em seus músculos, sem fim aparente, e via o vermelho escorrer da pele branca, reabrindo aqueles cortes grotescos e cheios de pus que ele não foi capaz de tratar sozinho. Suas mãos tremiam só de lembrar deles. Por uma simples questão de sorte eles não invadiam seus sonhos. Ao contrário dos de Damien, aparentemente.

\- Dormiu bem? …Algum pesadelo? - o britânico resolveu perguntar, maneirando no tom da voz e engoliu em seco.

Damien negou com a cabeça. Pensando bem, ele já devia estar dormindo sem pesadelos já a algum tempo.

\- Você?

Pip também negou.

\- Tive um sonho muito bom na verdade.

Damien ergueu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou de Pip na mesa. Ele se sentou ao lado de seu noivo e se inclinou em sua direção.

\- Qual foi seu sonho? - perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

O britânico não resistiu e deixou seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso largo. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, repousando no ombro do anticristo e Pip não fez questão alguma de manter suas mãos para si.

\- Eu sonhei que ia me casar hoje.

\- Você _vai_ se casar hoje. - Damien respondeu enquanto ria.

\- Melhor ainda!

Ele riu de novo e puxou o britânico para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Damien estava tão ansioso para aquilo quanto Pip estava; era uma pena que tinham que esperar tanto tempo para assinar todos os papéis.

Quanto às partes burocráticas e todos os detalhes, o casal resolveu tudo durante a noite com apenas algum tempo de conversa. Segundo Damien, casar no inferno era tão fácil quanto, se é que não até mais, os casamentos da terra. Eles só tinham que assinar alguns papéis, escolher o sobrenome e selar o contrato com um beijo. Nada grandioso e nem digno de muita atenção, era muito diferente de como funcionavam os casamentos religiosos na terra. 

Mas nenhum dos dois se incomodou com a ideia de uma união simples. Não tinham muitas pessoas para convidar e nem faziam nenhuma questão de uma cerimônia grande ou festa. Era perfeito.

\- Quando iremos ao cartório? - perguntou Pip.

\- Às três horas. Meu pai chegará em algumas horas, antes do almoço. Consegui um acordo para deixá-lo sair do céu por tempo suficiente para assinarmos os papéis e comermos alguma coisa.

\- Mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo! - o britânico sorriu. - Me passa a geleia, por favor? Obrigado.

Pelas horas seguintes, o britânico e o anticristo as passaram como sempre faziam: sentados um ao lado do outro no sofá, Pip lendo um livro e Damien escrevendo sobre seu trabalho em seu livro. Às vezes a televisão ligava quando Damien queria um pouco de barulho e desligava quando ficava cansado. Às vezes, ele interrompia a leitura de Pip puxando seu rosto para beijar-lhe suavemente os lábios, às vezes por um segundo, às vezes o empurrando no sofá e pressionando seu corpo contra o dele até arrancar todo o fôlego de seus pulmões. Embora fosse complicado guardar a página onde parou quando Damien fazia isso, não seria Pip a rejeitar seus avanços e carícias - especialmente a essa altura do campeonato.

Incrível como sempre era tão fácil para Pip se perder nos lábios de Damien. No que deveria ser a quarta ou quinta vez nas últimas duas horas, ele se deixou ser inclinado no sofá e seu livro ser jogado no chão para o anticristo pressionar seus lábios nos dele e afastar sua consciência do mundo, restando apenas as sensações que o cobriam como um cobertor, da cabeça aos pés. As mãos de Pip deslizaram pelos cabelos negros de Damien sem se importar com a bagunça que faziam dos fios pelo caminho. Ele podia apenas suspirar enquanto os lábios de Damien clamavam os seus em repetidos e apaixonados beijos e suas mãos se aventuravam pela lateral de seu corpo. Ocasionalmente, um riso escapava dele e suas mãos apertavam mais o maior contra ele, o qual se afastava de seus lábios para beijar todo o resto de seu rosto.

Se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe de alguém batendo à porta, não há dúvidas de que nenhum dos dois teria hesitado em seguir em frente e mais fundo com os beijos, em um momento que deveria ser íntimo demais para ser visto por olhos que não fossem os deles.

\- Mas já…? - ponderou Damien em voz alta, surpreso ao mesmo tempo em que estava decepcionado.

Pip se sentou de volta no sofá e ajeitou o cabelo enquanto Damien caminhava para a porta. Ele não sabia quem estava lá, mas certamente ela não gostaria de saber o que ele e seu noivo estavam prestes a fazer em pleno sofá da sala.

Quando Damien abriu a porta seus olhos imediatamente se arregalaram em surpresa ao ver seu pai do outro lado, sem a companhia de ninguém além dele mesmo. Ele o cumprimentou com um sorriso e o puxou para um abraço apertado sem nem esperar por um cumprimento do filho.

\- Damien! Meus parabéns pelo noivado, filho! - Satã exclamou enquanto suspendia Damien no ar. - Eu teria te parabenizado de maneira melhor, mas estava um tanto ocupado na hora, sinto muito. - ele colocou Damien no chão com um sorriso e limpou a garganta. - Então, agora seria uma boa hora para conhecer meu futuro genro?

A palavra com g chamou a atenção de Pip, que escutava tudo dentro de casa. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu coração parou em seu peito por um segundo. Tanto quanto estava ansioso para conhecer o pai de Damien - do qual ainda se lembrava da luta com Jesus a anos atrás - Pip estava nervoso. Ele nunca trocou uma única palavra com Satã e embora Damien sempre se referisse a ele com amor e afeto em sua voz, ele não podia deixar de ficar paranoico com a ideia de que estava prestes a conhecer seu sogro no dia de seu casamento. Tomara que o antigo Rei do Inferno não se incomode com tamanha demora, com certeza ia contra o que era tradicional.

Pai e filho passaram pela porta e Pip imediatamente estreitou a coluna ao colocar os olhos com os de Satã. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu ouvido, mas ele permanecia com o sorriso mais calmo em seu rosto.

\- Pip, esse é o meu pai. - Damien gesticulou para a criatura quase o quádruplo do seu tamanho ao seu lado.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo. Sinto muito por termos que nos encontrar assim tão tarde. - Satã sorriu para o pequeno britânico e o peso que tinha em seu peito pareceu sumir tão rápido quanto surgiu. Ele tinha um tom de voz tão amável e simpático, Pip não conseguiu ficar desconfortável.

\- Sem problema algum. É um prazer conhecer o senhor. - o britânico respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Por favor, me chame só de Satã.

\- Está bem, Satã.

O rei do inferno se virou para o filho com uma expressão bem satisfeita.

\- O seu noivo é muito bem educado, hein, Damien?

Orgulho era um sentimento raro para Pip sentir, especialmente tratando de si mesmo. O tempo depois de morto não mudou muita coisa, ele ainda não se via como nada muito grande ou interessante; nada do que ele fazia pundonor si mesmo era relevante e era raro, se não impossível, que alguém o reconhecesse por alguma característica sua. Pip se sentiu estranhamente valorizado ao ter sua educação elogiada - e ser chamado de noivo o deu uma felicidade ainda maior.

\- Obrigado! Fui mandado para Londres quando era mais novo para aprender a ser um cavalheiro.

Satã passou muito tempo longe do inferno, mas conhecia quase todos os que entravam lá, ao menos os de sua época, mas ele nunca tinha conhecido alguém que soasse tão refinado quanto o noivo de Damien - _Pip_ \- soava. Ele havia de admitir que aquilo chamou muito sua atenção.

\- Bom, isso explicaria o sotaque.

\- Oh, não, não, não. Eu sou britânico mesmo. Me mudei para os Estados Unidos aos sete anos e meio, mais ou menos. Conheci Damien um ano depois.

\- Ah, disso eu sei. Damien me contou tudo sobre você! - disse Satã. - Não nos falamos sempre, mas sempre que ele subia, especialmente nos últimos dois anos e meio, ele passava o tempo todo falando de você.

As bochechas de Pip coraram e ele desviou o olhar para Damien, o qual estava na mesma posição que o britânico, com a mesma cor em sua pele pálida que ele.

\- Bom… Espero que não sejam coisas ruins. - Pip brincou e coçou a nuca.

\- De forma alguma! Damien adora falar sobre o quão incrível você é e sobre o quanto ele te ama.

Enquanto Damien queria enfiar sua cara no chão, Pip estava dividido entre se deixar ser tomado pela vergonha e deixar o sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto. Ele escolheu o segundo.

 _Ele disse ao pai dele o quanto me ama._ Pip não evitou de se sentir emocionado com o pedaço de informação. Tudo parecia tão irreal, como em um sonho, e soava incompreensível em seu vocabulário que alguém pudesse ser tão atencioso com ele quanto Damien era. Cada palavra, ainda que vindo da boca de outra pessoa, ia direto para seu coração, e Pip se apaixonava mais e mais por seu noivo a cada segundo.

Toques vieram da porta, interrompendo o momento entre os três e forçando seus olhares para a frente.

\- Seus pais chegaram. - constatou Damien.

Pip se afastou dos dois demônios - sem se esquecer de nenhuma palavra que Satã disse - e correu até a porta. Ao abri-la, foi imediatamente atacado pelos braços de sua mãe grudando em seu pescoço e o puxando para um grande e apertado abraço.

\- Meus parabéns, querido! - ela gritou. - Você não veio pra casa depois, então não pudemos te parabenizar. Parabéns! - Pip sorriu e retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade. Sua mãe certamente era forte, ele estava ficando com menos fôlego a cada segundo, mas não significava que ele não podia expressar sua felicidade também. Era _seu_ casamento, afinal de contas. - Nosso pequeno chegou no inferno a apenas alguns meses e já vai se casar! Pip, querido, você é tão sortudo!

O britânico olhou sutilmente por cima do ombro, percebendo o olhar de Damien sobre si, e sorriu. Ele era sortudo de fato.

\- Mãe, pai, esse é o Satã, pai do Damien. - Pip apresentou seus pais após se afastarem do abraço.

\- Oh, querido, nós sabemos. Já o conhecemos antes. - Georgina sorriu e se virou para o rei do inferno. - Seus luaus eram muito divertidos, Satã.

Satã agradeceu com um “obrigado” e um aceno de cabeça e os cinco se sentaram no sofá para conversar e esperar o relógio bater três horas à tarde. Conversaram sobre os noivos, é claro, e sobre o próprio inferno onde viviam - mas de um jeito bom.

Pip estava gostando bastante de ouvir sobre as experiências de seus pais sobre a transferência de poderes e mudanças no inferno e como eram as coisas para Satã no céu. Parecia de fato que ele estava em algum tipo de almoço em família, embora não estivessem almoçando de fato.

A mão de Pip grudou na de Damien em um toque leve, coincidentemente ao mesmo tempo em que o som do relógio soou pela sala ao marcar o horário. O britânico teve sua mão apertada em resposta e ele virou para Damien com os olhos brilhando e o peito apertado.

\- Já deu o horário. - o anticristo suspirou e trouxe a mão de Pip para seu colo. Seus olhares se encontraram e ambos sorriram. - Vamos?

De repente, antes que qualquer um pudesse se mover, alguém bateu à porta. Os cinco se entreolharam e Damien se levantou para atender. O anticristo ficou surpreso de encontrar um demônio baixinho o esperando do outro lado com uma prancheta debaixo do braço.

Ele conhecia aquele demônio, era ele quem tomava conta do cartório, para onde eles estavam prestes a ir.

\- Com licença, majestade, eu trouxe os papéis de compromisso.

\- Nós estávamos indo para o cartório agora. - Damien disse, um tanto confuso.

O demônio balançou a cabeça e dispensou o anticristo com a mão, disse que não faria o governante do inferno perder tempo indo até um cartório para assinar papéis. Damien não tinha muito escolha a esse ponto, e acabou resolvendo apenas seguir em frente com o plano novo.

Imaginando que aquele demônio seria como um juiz de paz, Pip não estranhou quando ele se aproximou dele e colocou os papéis na mesa à sua frente.

\- Você é o noivo de Damien? - ele perguntou para o britânico, que assentiu e respondeu “sou sim” em tom baixo. - É um prazer conhecê-lo. Você certamente conseguiu um bom achado, majestade.

Damien sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Quando ele murmurou “eu sei”, o coração de Pip quase explodiu ali mesmo. Eles mal podiam esperar para assinar os papéis.

\- O que temos que fazer? - perguntou o britânico ao perceber tudo pronto na mesa.

\- Só ler e assinar. - explicou o demônio.

\- Oh. É certamente bem diferente de como as coisas funcionam na terra. - Pip comentou. Ele pode não saber muito sobre casamentos, mas tinha um conhecimento básico para saber que tinham costumes a mais feitos na Terra que não pareciam ser feitos no inferno. - Vocês não fazem troca de votos, certo?

\- É possível, mas não é um costume por aqui; não no civil, pelo menos. - Damien o explicou.

Pip assentiu em compreensão e murmurou “certo” ao pegar a caneta.

Seu coração palpitou mais forte em seu peito ao assinar seu nome completo no espaço em branco. Era um processo tão rápido e simples, mas cada segundo parecia como mil anos-luz de uma vez só, levando o britânico mais e mais perto de uma vida casada com Damien.

O anticristo tomou a caneta passada para ele e assinou seu nome logo ao lado do de Pip. As linhas eram tracejadas com labaredas baixas, deixando uma marca permanente para trás.

E, simples assim, ele e Pip estavam casados.

O papel desapareceu envolto em chamas e os olhares se voltaram para as labaredas laranja. Durou apenas um segundo e todos voltaram a atenção ao demônio. 

\- Está feito. Parabéns pelo casamento. - disse ele. Sorriu para o anticristo e o demônio e deixou a casa sem dizer mais nada.

Muito estranho, era a única maneira com que Pip conseguia descrever como se sentia. Ele estava tão ansioso para seu casamento e já estava concluído! Foi tudo tão rápido e ele mal sentia nenhuma diferença em si, por mais que não conseguisse parar de sorrir. Talvez seja por isso que as pessoas prefiram o casamento religioso, mas a verdade é que Pip não se importava de qualquer forma. Ele estava feliz em poder olhar para seu anel e vê-lo não mais como um símbolo de noivado, mas, sim, de união perpétua.

Sutilmente e quase longe da vista de todos, Damien tomou a mão de Pip na sua, atraindo seu olhar e colocando um sorriso em seu rosto. Ao menos algo não havia mudado: a mão de Damien ainda era a mesma entre a sua.

O britânico se esticou para dar um beijo nos lábios de Damien, que acabou sendo um pouco mais longo do que o esperado, e os dos acabaram quase esquecendo que havia outras pessoas presentes. Satã e os pais de Pip não pareceram se importar no entanto, e apenas desviaram o olhar até o som de beijos cessar.

O casal se afastou um do outro com as bochechas completamente vermelhas - as de Pip mais do que as de Damien - e voltaram à posição inicial no sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido. A vergonha era clara, mas ninguém ali pareceu reconhecê-la e tudo foi deixado de lado, com apenas a promessa silenciosa de Damien e Pip de aproveitarem melhor o tempo juntos após serem deixados sozinhos.

Ao encararem seus pais, nenhum dos dois verdadeiramente se surpreendeu com as lágrimas nos olhos dos três. O orgulho reluzia em suas órbitas e escorria por suas bochechas, todos felizes pelo relacionamento de seus dois filhos.

\- Nosso pequeno Pip, tão jovem e já casado! Oh, dia glorioso! Dia glorioso de fato! - Georgina colocou as mãos no rosto e secou as próprias lágrimas.

Os três se aproximaram dos recém casados e os puxaram para um abraço forte. Sussurraram parabéns e derramaram lágrimas junto aos dois em meio ao afeto e o carinho. Satã envolvia a todos em seus braços enquanto Georgina e Phillip encaixaram os dois menores facilmente entre os seus mais curtos, como um grande e colorido sanduíche humano - e um demônio e meio.

Depois do abraço _excessivamente longo e apertado_ , a família coletivamente decidiu comemorar o compromisso oficializado de seus dois filhos com um jantar. Como não usavam dinheiro no inferno, não foi necessário pegar qualquer tipo de bolsa ou utensílio extra. Os cinco deixaram o castelo e seguiram juntos em direção à rede comercial do inferno, onde ficava a maioria dos restaurantes, incluindo aquele em que Damien e Pip foram para seu pequeno encontro.

Várias pessoas reconheceram Satã pelo caminho e os pararam para cumprimentá-lo e perguntar sobre suas asas. Em consequência, durante esses momentos, as pessoas acabavam sabendo sobre o casamento de Damien com Pip e os parabenizando por ele. O anticristo não duvidava que, até o fim do dia, todo o inferno esteja sabendo de seu compromisso com o britânico.

Ao chegarem no restaurante, os cinco pegaram uma mesa e jogaram o tempo de espera pela comida fora conversando. Além de mais uma corrente de parabéns e elogios, seus pais aproveitaram o tempo raro que podiam passar juntos - considerando que Satã agora morava no céu e não podia descer com tanta frequência - conversando e falando sobre suas duas crianças. 

Pip nunca achou que algum dia sentiria a sensação de passar vergonha por culpa das histórias constrangedoras que seus pais contavam dele. Ele cresceu a vida toda sem pais e sua irmã e todos os que vieram depois não eram nem um pouco chegados com ele a ponto de esse tipo de cenário acontecer. Aquela era certamente uma oportunidade única em sua existência, a primeira vez que acontecia, e a vergonha de Pip não conseguiria superar sua felicidade nem se tentasse, nem mesmo enquanto seu pai contava sobre a vez que ele achou que o vaso de flores fosse um penico.

Damien, no entanto, conseguia ficar constrangido com muito mais facilidade do que Pip, ele só era mais teimoso em mostrar. Ao invés de dar o chilique que daria quando tinha oito anos, o anticristo simplesmente cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos, como se estivesse dormindo, mas suas bochechas rosadas e o cenho franzido eram uma clara indicação de que ele estava prestando atenção em cada palavra proferida por seu pai naquela mesa.

Apesar de tudo, ele sabia admitir que o clima estava agradável. Ele estava com seu pai, como quando eram mais novos e saíam juntos para almoçar, o que por si só já o dava muita nostalgia, e também com os pais de seu marido, compondo um cenário no qual ele nunca imaginou estar antes. Damien nunca pretendeu casar, sequer imaginou ser possível com todos os deveres que tinha que fazer. Mas ali estava ele, sentado em uma mesa com seus sogros, seu marido e seu pai, como em uma reunião de família daquelas novelas que os mortais assistiam.

No meio do almoço, quando todas as taças estavam cheias e os pratos de comida esvaziando aos poucos, Satã limpou a garganta com força e atraiu todos os olhares da mesa, e de algumas vizinhas, para sua direção. Ele pegou a própria taça na mão e a ergueu levemente para o alto.

\- Eu quero propor um brinde - ele começou e virou-se para Pip e Damien. - Ao nosso casal feliz. Que vocês dois tenham uma eternidade estável, cheia de saúde e a passem como o casal mais feliz de todos os três planos. Que seu compromisso e essa felicidade dure até o fim dos tempos.

Os quatro restantes trocaram olhares e breves sorrisos e também ergueram as taças. Elas chocaram-se de leve, os sons ocultos em meio ao sonoro “saúde” ecoando da mesa. De repente, palmas foram ouvidas de algumas mesas do lado, e os cinco perceberam que o discurso de Satã não foi ouvido apenas por eles.

Aquela atenção seria algo com que Pip demoraria para se acostumar, especialmente tratando-se de um sentido positivo e envolvendo tantas pessoas. Quando Damien o disse que os habitantes do inferno eram curiosos, não estava mentindo. A maioria ali provavelmente nem sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas estavam felizes e batendo palmas ainda assim. Mas isso não impedia o britânico de se sentir lisonjeado e sorrir de volta para aqueles que sorriam para ele.

\- Oh, meninos, estamos tão orgulhosos de vocês. - Phillip exclamou ao cessarem as palmas. - Veja só até onde chegaram. Que toda a sorte esteja do lado de vocês e os proteja por toda a eternidade.

Damien e Pip sorriram para o Pirrup mas velho e logo voltaram a comer, sem o conhecimento dos demais que eles tinham os dedos entrelaçados e bem apertados debaixo da mesa.

A conversa paralela tomou a mesa quando terminaram de comer, e os cinco passaram os últimos momentos juntos, no caso as últimas duas horas, continuando com as conversas anteriores, que facilmente variaram de como as coisas estavam na Terra para de onde vinha a comida no inferno - spoiler: ninguém sabia.

Durante toda a conversa, Pip não conseguiu parar de sorrir, completamente absorvido por aquele momento agradável com seus pais e o pai de Damien. Corria tudo tão naturalmente que parecia até que ele viver assim sua vida toda, sempre cercado de pessoas que estavam confortáveis com ele e o consideravam alguém digno, um ser humano. Chega a ser estranho pensar que por muito tempo não foi assim e que ele demorou a se acostumar de fato com a presença de seus pais; mas lá estão eles agora, conversando como os adultos que eram - alguns mais jovens que outros - e jogando as horas fora com papo furado e assuntos dos mais variados.

Infelizmente, aquela reunião não podia durar para sempre, e alguns anjos entraram no estabelecimento, procurando pelo rei do inferno.

\- Com licença. - um deles disse ao se aproximar da mesa do casal. - Nós viemos levar o Satã de volta para o céu. O horário de saída acabou e Deus disse que precisa falar com você.

Essa frase continuava estranha para os ouvidos de Pip. Ele demoraria muito a aceitar que Satã estava no céu.

\- Sinto muito, garotos, mas parece que já tenho que ir. - o rei do inferno se desculpou ao levantar da mesa.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Satã. - o britânico sorriu.

\- Digo o mesmo, Pip. Você é certamente um rapaz adorável e merecedor de todo o amor que meu filho tiver para lhe dar.

\- Eu agradeço muito! - ele agradeceu com as bochechas rosadas. Era uma grande honra ter o pai de Damien pensar tão bem de si.

\- Venham me visitar no céu se puderem. Podemos fazer um piquenique e tomar chá, Damien me disse o quanto você gosta, Pip.

\- Temo que puxei ao estereótipo nesse aspecto. - Pip riu. - Não se preocupe, Satã. Damien e eu ficaremos honrados em subir e te visitar. Eu gostei muito da sua companhia conosco hoje; obrigado por vir.

\- Obrigado por me receberem. Cuide bem do meu filho, Pip, e fique de olho nele. Ele tende a se deixar levar e trabalhar demais, sem parar nem pra tomar nem um copo de água. Mostre pra ele quem manda na casa.

Pip riu alto.

\- Pode deixar!

Os anjos acompanharam Satã para fora, cutucando seu braço de leve, e um raio de luz surgindo do céu foi a única indicação que os meninos tiveram de que ele tinha definitivamente ido embora.

\- Bom, já que Satã se foi, talvez seja melhor irmos também; dar espaço ao casal recém casado. - disse Georgina ao cutucar o braço de Phillip com o cotovelo. Eles trocaram olhares estranhos, os quais Pip não entendeu o significado; mas Damien sim, por isso permaneceu calado por um tempo. - Muito obrigada por tudo, Damien. Por tudo que fez por nosso filho e nossa família. Você não tinha que fazer tudo o que fez, não tinha que protegê-lo, nos contar sobre as coisas na superfície e muito menos todo o resto, mas você ainda assim o fez e nós seremos eternamente gratos a você. Cuide muito bem do nosso menino. Ele te ama muito.

O anticristo sorriu, orgulhoso, e apertou a mão de seu marido por debaixo da mesma.

\- E eu, certamente, o amo também. Não se preocupe, Georgina, eu farei meu melhor.

\- Eu sei que fará, querido. Confio em você, tanto como líder, quanto como marido e amigo. Vocês serão muito felizes juntos, eu tenho certeza!

Antes de todos irem embora, Damien soltou da mão de Pip por um segundo e se afastou para dar espaço para ele se despedir de seus pais.Não querendo se intrometer, despediu-se rapidamente de Georgina e Phillip e saiu para esperar do lado de fora.

Uma vez sozinhos, a britânica se virou para o filho com um sorriso e entrelaçou a mão em seus cabelos.

\- Nós estamos tão orgulhosos de você, Pip. Você chegou tão longe, querido, mesmo com tantos querendo te derrubar e fazendo pouco caso de você. Você persistiu e seguiu em frente, _você sobreviveu_ , e agora você está junto de nós novamente e tem um marido incrível ao seu lado. Você é tão sortudo, querido. Tenha certeza de sempre zelar pela sua família e a colocar acima de tudo, pois agora ele faz parte dela. Todos nós somos uma grande família e devemos cuidar dela como nosso bem mais preciso, você entende? - Pip assentiu e murmurou “sim”, colocando um sorriso nos lábios de Georgina. - Eu te amo tanto, querido. Fico muito feliz por poder te chamar de filho.

O britânico estava mais uma vez à beira de lágrimas, devia ser a quinta vez só na última hora, e não se conteve em pular no pescoço de sua mãe e a dar um forte abraço. Ele estava tão feliz de estar ali, ainda mais de estar certo esse tempo todo sobre seus pais. Seu coração parecia crescer um pouco mais toda vez que sentia o amor de seus pais ressoar por ele. Apesar de estar no inferno, alguém poderia facilmente dizer à Pip que ele estava no céu e ele provavelmente acreditaria.

Georgina retribuiu o abraço com a mesma força com que seu filho a apertava. Ela compartilhava de uma felicidade tão grande quanto a dele. Enquanto Pip nunca conheceu seus pais, Georgina e Phillip tiveram que viver os últimos anos apenas no aguardo de que seu pequeno - agora não mais tão pequeno assim - se juntasse a eles, e ainda tinham que lidar com este conflito de querer reencontrar Pip e não querer ao mesmo tempo, pois isso significaria que ele descenderia ao inferno. É muito bom que nenhum deles precisava se preocupar com isso agora.

\- Me deixe orgulhosa. - ela disse e secou as próprias lágrimas após o abraço. - Muito mais do que eu já sou agora por ser sua mãe.

\- Eu vou. - Pip disse com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Oh, meu pequeno raio de sol. Nós te amamos tanto.

\- Também amo vocês. Muito, muito.

Georgina prendeu o rosto de Pip entre suas palmas e o puxou para beijar sua testa, o que fez o menor rir baixo.

\- Nos vemos logo, filho. - seu pai disse e afagou seus cabelos. - Aproveite muito o tempo que tem com seu marido e escute o que Satã disse.

Pip assenti e se despediu deles com um último abraço antes de seguir para a saída. 

Damien, que o estava esperando do lado de fora, tomou sua mão na dele e o puxou para irem logo para casa, pois, em suas palavras, estava exausto. Contudo, o britânico logo descobriria que isso era mentira, pois Damien colou os lábios nos dele no segundo em que fecharam a porta de casa.

Tornava um pouco difícil beijar enquanto sorria, mas não faz mal. Enquanto ele tivesse seu marido, tudo estava bem.

Pip retribuía com a mesma paixão, apesar da breve resistência inicial, suas mãos agarrando-se aos cabelos de Damien e afundando os dedos em seu couro cabeludo. Ele quase tombou para trás algumas vezes com a força de Damien sobre si e se forçou a segurar mais forte no anticristo para não cair. Damien inclinou Pip para trás e o segurou entre os braços; puxou-o para seu colo estilo noiva em um movimento fluido e separou seus lábios dos de Pip por um segundo para beijar seu pescoço.

\- Damien! Faz cócegas! - o britânico riu e tentou empurrar o rosto do marido para longe.

O anticristo o ignorou completamente e continuou pressionando beijos na sua pele, desde seu pescoço e suas bochechas até atrás de sua orelha e a ponta de seu ombro. Ele não podia evitar, seu coração batia com força e ecoava em seus ouvidos e o fogo que queimava em seu peito o atraía naturalmente ao raio de sol que tinha em seus braços; era apenas natural que ele quisesse apertar Pip em seu peito e despejar todo o amor e felicidade que ele o fazia sentir.

O peito de Pip subia e descia em respirações descompassadas, tentando desesperadamente conseguir um pouco de ar em seus pulmões, mas a pressa dos lábios de Damien não tornavam as coisas fáceis para ele.

\- Damien… - o britânico tentou dizer em um segundo, mas foi calado por outro beijo. - Não consigo… Respirar… 

O anticristo recuou e finalmente deu espaço para Pip encher os pulmões. Ele riu com a cara de peixe de Pip; seus lábios abriam e fechavam com suas respirações e seus olhos permaneceram fechados como se ele ainda estivesse em transe. Damien teve que se conter ao máximo para não beijar o britânico de novo.

Enquanto esperava Pip se recuperar, Damien aproveitou o tempo vago para levar seu novo marido para seu quarto. O britânico sequer se mexia ao caminhar, como se estivesse inconsciente; seu corpo se encolheu no colo de Damien e pressionou o rosto em sua blusa. Como Pip conseguia ser tão fofo sem nem tentar é um mistério que Damien jamais conseguirá desvendar.

A porta do quarto se abriu sem Damien precisar mexer um único músculo e derrubou Pip na cama sem cuidado nenhum. O britânico soltou um gemido e se sentou de imediato para tentar se equilibrar. Damien se sentou ao seu lado e sorriu ao ouvir Pip reclamar por tê-lo jogado na cama.

Sem uma resposta, o britânico simplesmente sentou e deixou Damien encostar em seu ombro. As mãos dele sobrepuseram-se às de Pip e seus dedos entrelaçaram. Ninguém dizia nada, apenas se deixaram levar pelo calor em suas mãos e o conforto da posição em que estavam. Os olhos de Pip desviaram para suas mãos entrelaçadas e repararam na forma como o polegar de Damien acariciava seu dedo anelar, bem em cima de sua aliança.

\- Você não tem um anel? - questionou o britânico ao perceber a mão de Damien sem nada no dedo anelar.

O anticristo seguiu seu olhar por um momento e soltou da mão dele. Do meio de pequenas labaredas conjuradas em sua mão, um pequeno anel prateado caiu na palma de Damien. Era exatamente igual ao de Pip, só em um tamanho um pouco menor para caber no dedo fino do anticristo.

\- Quer colocar? - ele pegou o anel entre os dois dedos e o ofereceu para Pip.

O britânico fez que sim com a cabeça, suas bochechas vermelhas, e tomou o pequeno objeto em mãos. Com as mãos levemente trêmulas, ele tomou a mão esquerda de Damien na sua e deslizou o anel em seu dedo. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver o objeto reluzente na mão de seu marido e não resistiu em puxá-lo para si e beijar a costa, bem em cima do anel.

\- Ficou muito bem em você. - Pip sussurrou ao erguer o olhar, ainda mantendo a mão de Damien na sua.

Seu marido sorriu e apertou sua mão, sua pele lisa deslizando sobre a dele.

\- Ficou _perfeito_ , amor.

Damien pressionou um beijo nos lábios de Pip e se inclinou para jogá-lo de costas na cama. Suas mãos subiram ao cabelo do britânico, puxando-os de leve e conseguindo gemidos em resposta. Ambos chutaram os sapatos para fora da cama com o esquentar dos beijos acompanhados de língua. O corpo de Pip tremia sob os toques de Damien acompanhando o deslizar de suas mãos por sua roupa; as erguia aos poucos para revelar pequenos pedaços de pele, mas nunca o suficiente para tirar a peça. Seus dedos provocavam Pip com toques suaves em sua cintura enquanto sua boca atacava a dele com beijos molhados e desviava periodicamente para mordiscar sua orelha ou beijar seu pescoço. 

Damien não tinha a menor noção do que aquilo fazia com Pip; ele mal tinha começado e seus shorts já estavam apertados, aguardando por receber alguma atenção por entre as pernas daqueles toques divinos que o deixavam à beira da insanidade. Damien estava tão perto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo e Pip sentia que enlouqueceria se isso continuasse por muito mais tempo.

Um choque de prazer correu o corpo de Pip ao sentir Damien separar suas pernas e colocar o joelho _perigosamente perto_ de sua virilha. Foi um sentimento rápido, que foi logo superado por um mais forte quando a mão do anticristo de fato desceu até entre suas pernas e começou a esfregar o membro de Pip por cima da roupa.

\- Damien… - foi a única palavra coerente que Pip conseguiu formar antes de se perder no prazer dos toques do marido. Era incrível como ele conseguia o tirar de sua concentração tão facilmente.

Sorrindo, Damien clamou os lábios de Pip para si sem respondê-lo. Ao invés disso, ele aumentou a fricção dos movimentos e pôde de fato sentir o britânico tentando acompanhar seus movimentos com a cintura, desesperado pelo contato direto e sua própria libertação. 

Mas ele não era assim tão cruel e em poucos minutos despiu a si mesmo e Pip. Agarrou seu membro com uma mão só e voltou a marturbá-lo junto aos movimentos que sua boca fazia em seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando a área sensível até seu marido virar nada além de geleia debaixo dele.

Devagar, Damien deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo de Pip, fazendo o loiro estremecer com os toques em sua pele sensível, e puxou suas duas pernas para encaixá-las ao redor de sua cintura. Se debruçou sobre Pip mais uma vez e prendeu seus dois membros em sua mão e começou a masturbá-los.

A cintura de Pip acompanhava os sentimentos a medida que aceleravam, buscando sempre uma fricção maior, mas sempre acabava perdendo-se em seus próprios movimentos em meio à atenção que Damien para o resto de seu corpo; suas mãos acariciavam e massageavam seus mamilos e cutucavam sua pele ao trilhar as unhas na lateral de sua cintura, onde Pip sentia mais cócegas. Seus lábios pressionaram beijos pesados contra os seus, chupando a pele com cuidado e aproveitando-se da distância entre eles para atravessá-los com a língua no processo.

Damien só se afastou de Pip para atacar seu pescoço, mordendo e beijando a pele até ela ficar completamente vermelha debaixo de seus lábios. Ele conseguia sentir as mãos do britânico arranhando suas costas, possivelmente frustrado com os movimentos lentos de sua mão - o que Damien não negaria estar fazendo de propósito - e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, pois ele amava provocar seu amante, agora marido.

\- Rápido… - Pip sussurrou contra os lábios do anticristo. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e tentava desesperadamente mover a cintura e investir contra a mão que o masturbava, buscando uma fricção maior.

Sob o comando de seu marido, Damien não consegue negar-lhe algo. Puxou as pernas de Pip para aproximar mais suas intimidades e, encaixando um braço debaixo de sua lombar, acelerou o movimento do corpo e tornou a se esfregar no britânico, agora apenas com movimentos mais rápidos.

Pelo resto do sexo, Pip manteve-se calado e deixou que Damien o tomasse por inteiro em seus movimentos. Em meio aos toques em sua pele e toda a atenção com que seu marido o banhava, ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso em seus lábios e os olhos fechados para sentir melhor o prazer carregar sua consciência para longe.

Seu toque na realidade já havia se perdido a muito tempo, e sua cabeça podia apenas pensar no quão incrível Damien o fazia se sentir. Cada toque, cada beijo em sua pele e cada faísca que ele acendia com os movimentos de sua mão em seu membro fazia Pip se perder mais e mais naquela bomba de sensações e emoções de forma que nunca experienciou antes em toda a sua vida e sua morte. Damien era o único que sabia - e podia - tocá-lo da forma que tocava e o fazia se perder assim. Pip se entregava a ele como jamais se entregaria a ninguém e amava saber que ele o tentava da mesma forma; o fazia se sentir potente e valorizado, nunca o desperdício que ainda pensava ser de vez em quando.

Sentindo-se próximo ao orgasmo, o britânico arriscou um olhar para o anticristo. Seus olhos carmim estavam fechados e as gotas de suor eram visíveis em sua testa e a parte superior de seu tronco; ele também estava soltando gemidos baixos contra sua pele, perseguido pelo prazer que sua mão e os toques de Pip em sua pele o proporcionam. Do que conhecia de seu marido, Pip podia dizer pela expressão em seu rosto que ele também estava perto do orgasmo.

De todas as mais de sete bilhões de pessoas que tinha no mundo dos vivos, Damien escolheu Pip para fazer isso, escolheu Pip para compartilhar daquele sentimento - tanto físico quanto emocional e espiritual - e, enquanto o prazer fazia o britânico arquear as costas e morder os lábios para conter um gemido, Pip não podia evitar de amar a si mesmo por ter chegado onde chegou.

De todas as mais de sete bilhões de pessoas que tinha no mundo dos vivos, _ele_ casou com Damien; _ele_ sobreviveu às provocações e ameaças dos outros; _ele_ permaneceu o mesmo, convicto em seus próprios valores. Ele pode estar morto, mas isso não apagava todas as vitórias que conseguiu durante sua existência, vitórias que, até alguns anos atrás, ele sequer imaginaria _possíveis_. Mas olha onde ele tinha chegado.

Damien soltou um suspiro pesado ao atingir o próprio orgasmo e arregalou os olhos em espanto ao sentir as mãos de seu marido agarrarem a lateral de seu rosto e pressionarem seus lábios contra os dele em um profundo beijo, pouco antes do britânico atingir o próprio orgasmo. Ele não teve tempo de processar o próprio êxtase antes de ser virado pelo britânico e pressionado contra a cama para ser coberto de beijos, não que ele tivesse algo contra aquela atenção, é claro. Damien cedeu à atenção do marido com prazer, permitindo-onde bagunçar seus cabelos com suas mãos e pressionar seu corpo contra o dele, de uma maneira que ele sabia não ser sexual.

Os olhos de Pip pareceram brilhar como safiras quando Damien conseguiu colocar o seu próprio olhar nele. Pip o encarava com amor e afeto enlaçado em cada gota de azul que compunham suas belas íris, seus lábios curvaram-se no mais lindo sorriso, do tipo que fazia suas bochechas ficarem muito maiores do que verdadeiramente eram e tentava quem visse o sorriso a apertar as maçãs de seu rosto. O coração de Damien deu um pulo e ele não resistiu em retribuir o sorriso e pressionar um selinho rápido em seus lábios, ansiando por tê-los sobre os seus novamente.

\- Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, sabia? - ele ouviu Pip sussurrar em seu ouvido ao fim do beijo. Ar saiu das narinas de Damien em um riso silencioso e suas mãos apertaram o britânico contra ele. - Eu falo sério! Antes de você voltar, não tinha um motivo para eu sair da cama todos os dias, especialmente sabendo de tudo que ia acontecer, as surras que eu levaria e os gritos que ouviria. Quando você apareceu, tudo mudou de um jeito que eu não esperava, nem um pouco! Você me fez _querer viver_ , Damien. - o britânico desviou o olhar por um segundo, suas bochechas completamente vermelhas, e riu. - Pode ser um tanto irônico que eu esteja falando essas coisas estando morto, mas é verdade. O que eu sinto não mudou. Minha vida era miserável lá em cima e eu tentava desesperadamente não reconhecer e me iludir para não ter que aceitar; a verdade é que as coisas nunca foram fáceis para mim, durante boa parte da minha vida, mas as coisas que eram difíceis antes começaram a parecer tão mais fáceis com você do meu lado. Não pelos seus poderes, mas estar do seu lado deixava, _deixa_ meu peito leve de tal forma que é como se nada pudesse me atingir. Enfrentar as dificuldades da escola se tornou mais fácil com você por perto, eu até criei coragem para enfrentar o conselheiro uma vez! E eu só tenho a você a agradecer por tudo isso. Damien, você é meu único e melhor amigo e a pessoa mais importante pra mim, e eu estou muito feliz em poder dividir a minha eternidade com você. Eu estou muito feliz que você me quer e, por quanto tempo você me quiser, eu serei inteiramente seu.

O anticristo sorriu e puxou Pip para beijá-lo novamente, sem verdadeiramente revelar a forma como seu coração parecia um tambor batendo dentro de seu peito. Puta que pariu, ele amava Pip com cada fibra de seu ser.

\- Faço de tuas palavras as minhas, Phillip. Tú não sabes o quanto significa para mim ter-te ao meu lado. Tú colocas significado de fato em minha vida imortal e demoníaca de tal forma que nenhum escrito poderá jamais substituir. Deste dia em diante, de tal forma como jurei quando na superfície, eu vivo por ti e por ti morrerei se necessário, até o fim da eternidade. E, por quanto tempo me quiseres, é o tempo que me terás. Amo-te mais do que já amei a qualquer outro e jamais amarei em toda a história do mundo. Hoje fiz de ti meu marido, mas é a ti a quem pertenço e me entrego por completo. Tú me tens à tua disposição para o resto da existência, meu amor.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Pip da mesma forma que o faziam pelas bochechas de Damien. Não se conteve mais e se atirou no pescoço do anticristo para apertá-lo entre seus braços. Ele não podia evitar aquela chuva de sentimentos dentro de si, não quando Damien o fazia perder o controle de si mesmo tão rapidamente.

O britânico selou seus lábios em um beijo caloroso e molhado de lágrimas, o que foi prontamente retribuído pelo anticristo, que levou suas mãos ao pescoço de Pip e puxou-o junto à ele para prendê-lo entre seus braços. Sua figura baixinha e magra cabia perfeitamente entre eles, dando à Damien o prazer maior de o apertar mais ainda.

Estar deitado ali, naquela cama, com Pip, era surreal. Damien nunca imaginou que chegaria tão longe em toda a sua existência pré-destinada. Ele viveu tantos anos para o apocalipse e agora ele estava _casado_ , casado com a pessoa mais doce e amável que ele já conheceu. Aquilo era impensável, muito além de qualquer coisa que Damien podia desejar.

Da mesma forma, não podia imaginar como _ele_ estava se sentindo. Pip passou tanto tempo sendo odiado que a ideia de se casar devia ser tão estranha para ele quanto para o próprio Damien. Para alguém que se acostumou tanto com socos, chutes e palavras de desprezo durante toda a sua vida, ele não tinha como saber o quanto significava que finalmente tivesse alguém que o acolhesse em seus braços da forma que Damien acolheu. Ele tinha seus pais agora, estava em um lugar seguro, longe de tudo que o pudesse machucar, e Damien teria certeza de dar seu melhor para garantir que a eternidade de seu marido fosse a melhor possível, por todo o tempo que ele desejasse ficar ao seu lado. Suas palavras anteriores eram verdadeiras e ele as carregaria consigo até o fim de tudo como verdade divina talhada em pedra.

\- Obrigado. - o anticristo murmurou contra a pele do britânico ao pararem o beijo.

Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Ele apoiou a cabeça entre o travesseiro e o vão do pescoço de Damien e o encarou com seus olhos curiosos.

\- Pelo que?

Damien o apertou e apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça por um segundo, sentindo o cheiro de seu shampoo e os fios loiros desarrumados fazendo cócegas em sua pele. Ao olhar para baixo, foi recebido com grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis, tão profundos com o oceano, que o puxaram de uma só vez para seu canto hipnótico, do qual Damien nunca conseguia escapar.

Da mesma forma que Pip facilmente se perdia em seu carmim, o mesmo acontecia com ele. E Damien não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar. Nem em um milhão de anos.

\- Por existir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembra de quando o Damien agradeceu o Pip no capítulo 3, logo depois do beijo deles, e não sabia dizer porquê ele tava agradecendo? Bom, agora ele sabe uwu
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que leram! Essa história é muito importante pra mim e me alegrou muito ver tanta gente dando kudo <3


End file.
